Wolfsmond
by cuthalion
Summary: In einem schläfrigen Dorf versteckt sich ein Fremder, in der Schwebe zwischen einem alten Leben und neuen, unverhofften Möglichkeiten. Eine überraschende Begegnung verändert sein Schicksal für immer... Übersetzung meiner Geschichte WOLF'S MOON. KOMPLETT!
1. Prolog: Ein unerwarteter Besuch

**WOLFSMOND**  
von Cúthalion

Prolog:**  
Ein unerwarteter Besuch**

Draußen vor dem Cottage scheint die Sonne mit der ganzen Wärme und dem Glanz eines hellen Augustmorgens auf den verwilderten Garten. Dünne Strahlen dringen durch die geschlossenen Fensterläden des Wohnzimmers wie Speere und malen ein gleichmäßiges, goldenes Muster auf den glänzenden Holzfußboden.

Das ist ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Aufenthaltsort für jemanden wie ihn, denkt der Mann, dieses ländliche, lächerlich malerische Haus im Lake District. Von seinem Aussichtpunkt in der Küche kann er Kinder auf Rädern sehen, die im Zickzack die schmale Straße entlang radeln. Diese Straße zieht sich am Rand des verschlafenen Dorfes entlang, bevor sie über eine Kopfsteinbrücke zur alten Mühle führt, die ein Stück entfernt liegt. Nach links verläuft sie in eine breite Wiese hinein und einen Hügel hinauf, verwandelt sich in einen lehmigen Trampelpfad und verschwindet endlich hinter einem Eichenwäldchen. Hinter einer der grauen Gartenmauern aus Bruchsteinen hängt eine Frau Wäsche auf eine Leine.

„Möchte der Herr jetzt sein Frühstück?"

„In einer halben Stunde. Dankeschön."

Er antwortet, ohne sich umzuwenden, sein Ton abwesend, aber freundlich. Es hat Zeiten gegeben, da hat allein der Klang seiner Stimme ausgereicht, um die Knie hartgesottener Vertrauensschüler in Pudding zu verwandeln… aber diese Zeiten sind jetzt vorbei. Er gestattet sich einen leicht verblüfften Blick auf den Mann, der er einst war, und er stellt fest, dass er lächelt… ein fast unmerkliches Lächeln, aber trotzdem ein Lächeln. Dieser Mann liegt gemeinsam mit posthum verliehenem Ruhm begraben, und mit Erinnerungen, die man besser unberührt lässt – und trotzdem staunt er über die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt hier steht und zurückschauen _kann._ Er erinnert sich, dass er darüber nachgedacht hat, das Land auf Dauer zu verlassen, gleich _nachdem _… aber nicht jetzt. _Noch nicht._

Die Hälfte der Bücher sind immer noch nicht ausgepackt, die Regale fast leer… und wenn er seine Vorräte nicht aufstockt, geht ihm vielleicht die einfache Möglichkeit verloren, auszuüben, was für ihn so natürlich gewesen ist wie das Atmen. Nicht, dass es im Augenblick eine Rolle spielt. Dies ist ein Ort so gut wie jeder andere, um sich zu erschaffen, was eines Tages sein neues Leben sein könnte. _Und noch einmal - nicht jetzt._ Manchmal hat er das Gefühl, er sei nach wie vor an jenem hellen Ort und würde den Booten zuschauen, die in der Entfernung verschwinden, vertraute Gesichter an Bord – und die ihn mit einer Möglichkeit der Wahl zurücklassen, unerwartet, unverdient.

„Tante Ruta, warte! _Warte!"_

Die schrille Stimme eines Jungen, sieben oder acht Jahre alt, draußen vor dem Gartentor. Sein Haar ist von einem leuchtenden Haselnussbraun; er trägt ein kurzärmeliges, weißes Hemd und über den Knien abgeschnittene Hosen. Der Mann stellt fest, dass er instinktiv in den Schatten zurückgewichen ist; lange Jahre erzwungener Geheimhaltung lassen seinen Körper noch immer reagieren, als hätte dieser Tag im Frühling 1998 nie stattgefunden. _Alte Gewohnheiten lassen sich scheinbar nicht so leicht ablegen, selbst hier, wo wahrscheinlich niemand sein Gesicht erkennen wird._

„Tante Ruta!"

Jetzt sieht er die Frau; hoch gewachsen und schlank, das Haar von derselben Farbe wie das des Jungen. Sie trägt einen Rock und eine Bluse aus dünner Baumwolle, die Ärmel aufgekrempelt, und ein Weidenkorb hängt von ihrem rechten Arm herunter. _Wahrscheinlich ein Muggel._ Die Tatsache, dass St. Mary Green hauptsächlich von Muggeln bewohnt ist, war einer der wichtigsten Gründe für seine Entscheidung, dieses Cottage zu mieten.

„Teddy, komm her!"

Der Junge lacht und steckt ihr die Zunge heraus, und im nächsten Moment schwingt das Gartentor weit auf und er rennt den Kiesweg entlang, auf der Stelle gefolgt von der Frau.

„Teddy, um Himmels Willen, raus hier, und zwar sofort! Du kannst dich doch nicht im Garten eines Fremden herumtreiben!"

„Klar kann ich!" Der Junge verlangt seine Schritte mit voller Absicht zu einem aufreizenden Schlendern. „In dem Cottage lebt doch sowieso keiner… alle Läden sind zu und die Beete sind voller Unkraut, siehst du?"

_Offensichtlich sein erster Fehler. Er hätte Winky erlauben sollen, im Garten vorsichtig ein wenig zu zaubern. _

„Mrs. Ogilvie hat mir gesagt, dass sie einen neuen Mieter hat. Und du wirst ihn in Frieden lassen, du kleiner Schurke. _Raus_ hier, sage ich."

Der Junge dreht sich zu ihr um, sein sommersprossiges Gesicht zu einem riesigen Grinsen verzogen.

„Ich will wissen, wie sich die Türklingel anhört," sagt er. Jetzt ist er ganz dicht herangekommen, er steht fast auf der Schwelle. Seine Tante ist gleich hinter ihm, und der Mann kann die Verlegenheit und Bestürzung in ihren Augen sehen, als sie die Hand ausstreckt, um den Jungen an der Schulter zu packen und ihn zurückzuziehen. Zu spät – ein lautes, melodisches Läuten bereitet der Stille im Inneren des Cottage ein Ende. Der Mann wirbelt herum, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die kleine, in ein Handtuch gehüllte Gestalt zurück in die Küche zu scheuchen. Unbewusst strafft er den Rücken und holt tief Atem. _Es ist sowieso Zeit, sich in der Außenwelt zu zeigen… und die Begegnung mit einer harmlosen Muggelfrau und ihrem dreisten Lümmel von einem Neffen sollte wohl kaum ein Risiko darstellen. _

Er öffnet die Tür.

Das Kind erstarrt, die Augen so groß wie Untertassen. Der Mann blinzelt in das plötzliche, helle Tageslicht. Er räuspert sich.

„Ja?"

Wie erwartet ist es die Tante, die als erstes ihre Fassung wiedergewinnt. Sie hebt das Kinn und zeigt ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Sir… aber mein Neffe hat sich ein kleines bisschen hinreißen lassen. Ich bin sicher, er wird sich jeden Augenbick dafür entschuldigen, dass er Ihren Frieden gestört hat." Ein scharfer Blick auf den Jungen, und plötzlich schwingt in der warmen Altstimme ein Hauch von Stahl mit. _„Also?"_

„Tut mir Leid." Er scharrt mit den Füßen, beißt sich auf die Lippen und starrt hinunter auf seine Sandalen.

„Tut mir Leid, _Sir."_

„Tut mir Leid, _Sir."_ Er wagt es aufzuschauen, und ein Grübchen erscheint in seinem Mundwinkel, als er den dunklen Augen des Mannes begegnet.

„Ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

„Ich werde es nicht wieder tun… Sir." Das Grübchen vertieft sich, und der Mann verspürt den plötzlichen, unerwarteten Drang zu grinsen. _Dreister Lümmel, in der Tat. _

„Und wir sollten jetzt wirklich zu Gran Dromeda nach Hause gehen, Teddy. Es war sehr nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. …"

„Seeker… Stephen Seeker." Es ist der Name, den er verwendet hat, um den Mietvertrag zu unterschreiben, und er fühlt sich noch immer fremd an auf seiner Zunge. „Schon in Ordnung."

„Oh – aber scheinbar hat nicht bloß mein Neffe seine Manieren vergessen." Die Frau hält ihm die Hand hin. „Willkommen in St. Mary Green, Mr. Seeker. Mein Name ist Ruta Lupin, und das hier ist mein Neffe, Teddy Lupin."

Für eine Sekunde oder zwei gibt der Mann keine Antwort; ihre Augenbrauen heben sich in höflicher Überraschung und er zwingt sich, etwas zu sagen.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen." Er hört seine eigene Stimme, so leise und raspelnd, so wie sie sich in ihren Ohren anhören muss, und er nickt kurz und steif. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen…"

Es ist wahrscheinlich ziemlich rüde, ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, aber in diesem Moment kümmert er sich nicht darum. Er steht hinter dem dicken Holz und lauscht auf die Schritte seiner beiden Besucher, die sich rasch entfernen. Da ist auch die Stimme von Ruta Lupin, die ihrem Neffen offensichtlich gerade eine leise, aber gründliche Lektion über angemessenes Benehmen erteilt.

Seine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt, und als er sie langsam wieder öffnet und methodisch die Finger beugt und streckt, registriert er den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und im Nacken, der ihm langsam in den Kragen rieselt.

_Remus' Sohn – natürlich. Er sollte nicht überrascht sein. Harry Potter lebt kaum drei Meilen von hier entfernt, und er würde sich sicher ein Haus in der Nähe des Jungen suchen; er würde sich bemühen, ein besserer Pate zu werden, als Sirius Blackzu sein je die Chance hatte. _

Er schluckt schwer.

_Auf das hier ist er nicht vorbereitet – was hat er sich dabei gedacht? Das ist schierer Irrsinn. _

„Herr?" Winkys Stimme, quäkend und ein klein wenig ängstlich. „Geht es dem Herrn gut? Soll Winky jetzt sein Frühstück servieren?"

Plötzlich fühlt er sich sehr müde.

„Nein, Winky. Danke, aber – nein. Ich habe anscheinend meinen Appetit verloren."

_Das ist Irrsinn. _


	2. Eine Hauselfe namens Winky

Kapitel 1:**  
Eine Hauselfe namens Winky**

„Dromeda? Brauchst du irgendwas vom Markt?"

Ruta Lupin stand in der Küche des Hauses, das Andromeda Tonks in St. Mary Green besaß. Sie steckte ihre Geldbörse in den großen Weidenkorb, den sie immer benutzte, wenn sie einkaufen ging.

„Nein, Liebes!" Die Stimme der älteren Frau kam aus dem oberen Stockwerk, wo sie zweifellos das letzte Durcheinander entfernte, das Teddy in seinem Zimmer angerichtet hatte. „Wir sind drüben in Berwick, um Ginny Potter zu besuchen. Sie hat uns zum Mittagessen eingeladen."

Andromeda war zu Recht stolz auf ihr Geschick mit Reinigungszaubern – eine Fähigkeit, die sich nur noch verbessert hatte, als sie die Pflege für ihr verwaistes Enkelkind übernahm. Ruta beherrschte diese Art Magie gut genug, aber ihre eigene Spezialität war der Umgang mit allem, was wuchs. Während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts war sie eine begeisterte Schülerin im Unterricht von Professor Sprout gewesen. Der dauerhafte Zauber gegen Mehltau bei teuren Edelrosen, den sie während ihres letzten Jahres entwickelt hatte, war einer der Hauptgründe für das _Ohnegleichen_ gewesen, das sie in ihrem Kräuterkunde-U.T.Z. errungen hatte.

Ruta lächelte und langte nach ihrer Strickjacke am Haken neben der Tür.

„Dann komme ich übermorgen vorbei," rief sie. "Ich denke, bis dahin sollte Harry wieder zurück sein, gemeinsam mit Professor Longbottom… das heißt, wenn sich seine Großmutter bis dahin besser fühlt."

Sie freute sich wirklich darauf, Neville zu sehen. Er war jung genug, um ihr Sohn zu sein - jedenfalls so gut, wie – und sie hatte ihren Abschluss kurz vor seinem ersten Geburtstag gemacht. Aber nur sehr wenige Leute teilten ihre Leidenschaft für die Gärtnerei so sehr wie dieser bescheidene junge Mann, der in Hogwarts den Unterricht in Kräuterkunde übernommen hatte, nachdem Pomona Sprout vor zwei Jahren in den Ruhestand gegangen war. Es hatte einiges an Gerede gegeben deswegen – Neville war einer der jüngsten Professoren, die Hogwarts je gehabt hatte - aber Ruta überraschte es nicht, dass man ihm die Stelle angeboten hatte. Als ihr Cousin Remus von dem plumpen, schüchternen Gryffindor-Jungen erzählt hatte, der im Schatten von Harry Potter und seinen weit aufgeschlosseneren Freunden lebte, hatte sie ihm spontan geschrieben, und seitdem gingen immer wieder einmal Briefe hin und her.

Sie verließ das Haus, ging durch den Garten und machte sich auf den Weg die Straße hinunter. Jeden Samstagmorgen kamen die Farmer aus der Gegend ins Dorf, um Obst und Grünzeug zu verkaufen, aber auch Schafsfelle und Keramik. Das meiste Gemüse, das Ruta bei ihren Mahlzeiten auf den Tisch brachte, zog sie in ihrem eigenen Küchengarten, aber heute hoffte sie, einen besonderen Schafskäse aufzutreiben, mit dem sie ihr Abendessen aufwerten wollte.

Sie schlenderte an den Hecken und Mauern entlang und erhaschte plötzlich einen kurzen Blick auf das Cottage, dem sie vor drei Tagen unfreiwillig einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Teddy schmollte ununterbrochen, seit sie ihm wegen seines Streiches die Leviten gelesen hatte, und die Lage wurde nicht eben dadurch verbessert, dass Andromeda den Vortrag Wort für Wort wiederholt hatte, sobald sie von der Eskapade erfuhr. Der Besuch in Berwick würde sowohl für den Jungen als auch für seine Großmutter eine hochwillkommene Abwechslung sein.

Sie brauchte eine Weile, um die Veränderung zu entdecken, aber dann registrierte ihr geschultes Gärtnerauge mit freudiger Zustimmung, dass die Beete von ihrer erstickenden Decke aus Brennnesseln und Löwenzahn befreit worden waren. Das Dornendickicht hinter der Gartenmauer war verschwunden, ersetzt durch eine lange Reihe von Dahlien in munteren Farben.

Sie hatte den Garten schon hinter sich gelassen, als sie plötzlich stehen blieb und die Stirn runzelte. Natürlich konnte eine geschickte Hand das Chaos eines lang vernachlässigten Gartens in sauber geordnete Schönheit verwandeln… aber sie war erst gestern spätnachmittags an diesem Cottage vorbei gekommen. Und sie hätte schwören können, dass der Garten da noch ziemlich genauso ausgesehen hatte wie an dem Tag, als Teddy beschloss, herauszufinden, wie sich die Türglocke anhörte.

Sie drehte sich um und ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

_Niemand, nicht einmal der beste Gärtner, konnte all diese Arbeit über Nacht erledigen… es sei denn, er war ein Zauberer. _

Aber wieso hatte er sich dann dafür entschieden, in St Mary Green zu wohnen, anstatt sich in Berwick niederzulassen, wo weit mehr Zauberer lebten? In Berwick hätte sich niemand über eine so plötzliche Veränderung gewundert… dort war es völlig normal, Magie zu benutzen.

Ruta selbst war nach St. Mary Green gezogen, nachdem Ihr Cousin Remus und seine Frau in der letzten Schlacht gegen Voldemort umgekommen waren – um Andromeda zu unterstützen, die mehr als niedergeschmettert gewesen war über den Verlust von Ehemann, Tochter und Schwiegersohn in diesem grimmigen, verzweifelten Krieg, und die sich jetzt damit konfrontiert sah, für das letzte verbliebene Mitglied ihrer engsten Familie sorgen zu müssen. Ted Tonks hatte das Cottage von seinen Eltern geerbt, und Andromeda schwor, dass sein Namensvetter im Haus der Familie aufwachsen sollte. Aber Ruta hatte den Verdacht, dass sich Andromeda in Wahrheit in dieser kleinen Muggelgemeinde sehr wohl fühlte. Sie konnte Freunde in Berwick besuchen, wann immer ihr der Sinn danach stand, und diese Besuche wurden noch häufiger, nachdem Harry Potter, Teddys legendärer Pate, sich in dem Zaubererdorf talabwärts niedergelassen hatte.

Ruta erlaubte ihren Gedanken, zu ihrem ersten Besuch in St. Mary Green zurück zu wandern. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem Remus Nymphadora heiratete, und plötzlich sah sie die Braut deutlich vor ihrem inneren Auge… _ein_ _solches Glück trotz aller Gefahren, eine solche Hoffnung trotz Remus' mehr als spürbaren Befürchtungen._ Ruta hatte an jenem Morgen als Remus' Botschafterin den Brautstrauß überreicht, und es endete damit, dass sie bei den Vorbereitungen half, bevor die Hochzeitsgesellschaft nach Berwick aufbrach. Ted Tonks war ziemlich gelassen, aber die arme Andromeda war beinahe so besorgt gewesen wie der Bräutigam. Doras Mutter empfand eine ehrliche Zuneigung für ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn. Aber sein besonderes… _Problem_ war eine Pille, an der sie schwer zu schlucken hatte. Eine Verwandte von der Lupin-Seite zu finden, die ihr „normal" vorkam und die das Gärtnern sogar noch mehr liebte, als sie es tat, das war ein Balsam für ihre Nerven. Sie hatten eine rasch wachsende Freundschaft geschlossen, gehärtet in den Feuern der schweren Zeiten, die darauf folgen sollten.

_Alles, was jetzt noch blieb, war der Junge. _

Sie stellte fest, dass sie jetzt schon seit mehreren Minuten an der selben Stelle ins Leere starrte; als ihre Augen sich wieder auf den Garten des Cottage richteten, merkte sie, dass der neue Bewohner auf dem Weg neben einem der Beete stand und sie anschaute.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie die Chance hatte, mehr von ihm zu sehen als bei dem kurzen Blick von vor drei Tagen, als er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte. Er war groß, größer als sie, und sie war nicht gerade eine kleine Frau. Sein Gesicht war lang und schmal und trug die verblassende Erinnerung an dunkle Sonnenbräune. _Vielleicht hatte er einige Zeit in wärmeren Ländern verbracht._ Sein Haar war kurz geschnitten, jettschwarz, aber von feinen, grauen Strähnen durchzogen, seine Züge nicht die eines jungen Mannes, aber sie erschienen ihr eigenartig _alterslos_ – als hätte die Zeit sich entschieden, ihm eine Atempause zu gönnen, bevor sie ihn gnadenlos in Richtung seiner späteren Jahre drängte.

Sie nahm sich zusammen und hob die Hand zu einem zwanglosen Winken.

„Guten Morgen!" rief sie. „Sie müssen glauben, ich bin stumpfsinnig – ich habe Sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Es war so eine Art Tagtraum."

Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sich wortlos umdrehen und in seinem Haus verschwinden würde; aber zu ihrer Überraschung kam er näher, die dunklen Augen ohne ein Lächeln unverwandt auf sie gerichtet.

„Ein Tagtraum von was, Miss… Lupin, nicht wahr?"

Ruta wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und betrachtete die Dahlien zwischen ihnen; dann folgte sie einem plötzlichen Impuls und sagte das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Von Ihren gärtnerischen Fähigkeiten, wenn ich ehrlich bin." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Gestern kam ich an Ihrem Zaun entlang und dachte, ich sollte Ihnen mit Ihren überwucherten Beeten und all diesen Brennnesseln vielleicht eine helfende Hand anbieten. Und jetzt ist bloß eine Nacht vergangen, ich komme wieder, und ganz plötzlich wäre Ihr Garten der Stolz jeder ländlichen Hausbesitzerin in dieser Gegend."

Seine Augen wurden schmal, und sie sah plötzliches Interesse darin aufblitzen, gepaart mit kalter Wachsamkeit.

„Zweifellos werden Sie mir jetzt mitteilen, welche Schlussfolgerungen Sie daraus ziehen." Seine Stimme war fast so dunkel wie seine Augen, ein wenig rau, als hätte er sie in letzter Zeit nicht sehr häufig benutzt.

„Erstens: ich glaube, Sie sind ein Zauberer, Sir. Und obwohl ich mir, was das angeht, ziemlich sicher bin – ich glaube nicht, dass Sie all diese Wunder ganz allein bewerkstelligt haben." Sie hob eine Hand und zeigte ihm ihre schwielige Handfläche mit den schwachen Erdspuren, die sich tief in die Haut eingegraben hatten. „Ein wahrer Gärtner benutzt nicht immer seinen Zauberstab… und viele vergessen sogar von Zeit zu Zeit ihre Handschuhe. So wie ich." Sie blickte auf seine Hand hinunter_. Lange, schlanke Finger, die Handfläche ebenfalls von Schwielen gezeichnet. _„Sie arbeiten ganz eindeutig mit Ihren Händen, aber Erde ist da nirgendwo zu sehen," bemerkte sie leichthin. „Womit auch immer Sie sich beschäftigt haben, mit Gärtnerei im Freien hatte es nichts zu tun."

Wieder begegneten sich ihre Augen; die frühere Wachsamkeit war durch etwas ersetzt worden, das wie schwache Belustigung aussah.

„Jetzt werden Sie mich gleich fragen, ob ich eine Frau habe."

„Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich," sagte sie, wieder, ohne nachzudenken. „Sie sehen nicht aus wie ein verheirateter Mann."

„Oh?" Noch immer lächelte er nicht, aber eine Augenbraue stieg steil in Richtung Haaransatz.

„Ich denke, es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass Sie einen Hauself haben," sagte sie und erinnerte sich flüchtig an eine kleine Gestalt, die am Tag zuvor Blumentöpfe durch den Gang des Gewächshauses von _Fionnula Flannagans Fröhlicher Flora_ in Berwick hatte schweben lassen.

„Das habe ich tatsächlich. Bravo, Miss Lupin," sagte er mit etwas, das fast wie eine Verbeugung aussah. „Ihr Name ist Winky. War es ihre Vorliebe für Dahlien, die mich verraten hat?"

Ruta lachte.

„Nur ihre erstaunliche Schnelligkeit… aber ich nehme an, langsamer zu arbeiten wäre ganz und gar gegen ihre Natur gewesen."

„Wie wahr. Aber ich werde sie anweisen, von nun an vorsichtiger zu sein."

„Und ich würde sie gern eines Tages kennen lernen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Heutzutage bekomme ich sehr selten Hauselfen zu sehen."

„Sie ist sehr scheu."

Er trat zurück und sie begriff sofort, dass ihre letzte Bemerkung das Gleichgewicht ins Wanken gebracht hatte - zwischen einer entspannten Plauderei unter Nachbarn und etwas anderem, das er eindeutig als Aufdringlichkeit betrachtete, so unbeabsichtigt es auch gewesen war.

„Ich muss gehen, Miss Lupin." Er verbeugte sich knapp und höflich. "Wie beim letzten Mal war es ein Vergnügen, Sie zu sehen. Meine Grüße an Ihren Jungen… Teddy?"

„Teddy, ja. Aber ich habe ihn nur leihweise. Er wird von seiner Großmutter aufgezogen." Irgendetwas flackerte in seinen Augen, und sie fügte hinzu: „Seine Eltern sind tot, alle beide."

„Wie überaus tragisch." Da war keine Bestürzung in seiner Stimme; es war eine ruhige Feststellung, und er schien sich nur noch weiter in die unsichtbare Schale zurückzuziehen, die ihn umgab. „Ich nehme an, er sollte dankbar dafür sein, dass es Leute gibt, die für sein Wohlergehen sorgen."

„Das ist er auch, jedenfalls meistens." erwiderte Ruta und nickte steif; sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, mit Bestimmtheit an ihren Platz verwiesen worden zu sein. „Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Seeker."

„Leben Sie wohl, Miss Lupin."

Leicht verwirrt und mehr als nur ein wenig irritiert sah sie zu, wie er ins Haus zurückkehrte. Mit diesem Mann zu reden war ihr vorgekommen wie einer der komplizierteren Tests während ihres siebten Jahres in Hogwarts, und sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie von Stephen Seeker halten sollte… nicht einmal, ob sie ihn mochte oder nicht.

_Was machte er hier?_


	3. Über den Gartenzaun

Kapitel Zwei**  
Über den Gartenzaun**

Wochen vergingen, und der August erfüllte sein Versprechen mit blauem Himmel und ungewöhnlich wenig Regen. In der Muggelwelt schwärmten ganze Busladungen von Touristen über den Lake District hinweg. Aber obwohl das Eskdale und St. Mary Green ein beliebter Ort für Wanderer und Besucher der alten Mühle waren, und obwohl die Zimmer im _Virgin Inn_ und jede verfügbare Ferienwohnung voll ausgebucht waren – zur großen Befriedigung des örtlichen Fremdenverkehrsamtes – hielt sich der allgemeine Andrang in erträglichen Grenzen. Manchmal sah Stephen Seeker kleine Gruppen von Wanderern, schwer beladen mit Rucksäcken und ordentlich zusammengerollten Schlafsäcken, die zum Scafell Pike unterwegs waren. Er wunderte sich über den eigentümlichen Drang von Muggeln, jeden verfügbaren Berg hinaufzuklettern, mit dem einzigen Ziel, den Gipfel zu erreichen; es kam ihm etwa so vernünftig vor wie das sinnlose Auf und Ab von Fliegen auf einer Fensterscheibe.

Noch immer behielt er seine selbst auferlegte Einsamkeit bei. Eine „normale" Zeitung zu abonnieren war ein kluger Schritt gewesen, der die Leute um ihn herum davon abhielt, Verdacht zu schöpfen. Der Postbote brachte regelmäßig die Rechnungen, und Winky erledigte sämtliche Einkäufe in Berwick, was ihn zusätzlich mit dem _Tagespropheten _versorgte. Morgens saß er dicht am Küchenfenster in einem Flecken Sonnenlicht und blätterte müßig darin herum. Aber mit dem Vorbeiziehen der Tage kamen ihm die bewegten Bilder und die Mitteilungen der Zaubererwelt so unwirklich vor wie die Nachrichten in irgendeiner Muggelzeitschrift. Sie hatten nichts mit seinem Leben zu tun… er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt noch ein Leben hatte.

In den Jahren… _zuvor_… hatte es wenigstens den Kontakt mit Lehrern und Schülern gegeben (so sehr er manche auch verabscheut hatte); jetzt gab es nur Winky, und sie war nicht die Art Gegenüber, nach dem es ihn verlangte. Er hatte es noch nicht gewagt, nach Berwick zu gehen. Die Begegnung mit dem Jungen und seiner Tante war ernüchternd genug gewesen, um ihn vor jedwedem spontanen Vorstoß in das zu warnen, was ihm jetzt wie eine erschreckend fremdartige und gefährliche Welt vorkam… eine Welt, die für ihn keinen Platz hatte. Das Risiko, erkannt zu werden, war zu unerträglich, um auch nur darüber nachzudenken. In seinen finstersten Augenblicken rang er mit der niederschmetternden Erkenntnis, dass er sich selbst sicherer in Haft hielt, als wenn das Zaubergamot ihn geradewegs nach Askaban geschickt hätte.

Der Einfall, aus der Ferne über Harry Potter zu wachen, wirkte immer absurder; der Junge (der gar kein Junge mehr war) war leicht imstande, auf sich selbst Acht zu geben. Schließlich hatte er Voldemort besiegt, und er hatte seine (reichlich eingerosteten) Fähigkeiten wohl kaum dringend nötig. Vielleicht würde es besser sein, die Zelte abzubrechen und dorthin zu verschwinden, wo er sich wirklich _nützlich_ machen konnte.

_Vielleicht war es besser, zu gehen, bevor Ruta Lupin sich zu einem Problem entwickelte. _

Das Schlimmste daran war (wie er dachte, während er auf die Titelseite des _Tagespropheten_ starrte, ohne ein einziges Wort davon in sich aufzunehmen), dass er diesen unsinnigen Wortwechsel zwischen ihnen tatsächlich _genossen_ hatte. Herauszufinden, dass sie ihn als Zauberer erkannt hatte, einfach, indem sie einen kurzen Blick über seinen Zaun warf, hatte ihn gleichzeitig schockiert und neugierig gemacht. Und sie hatte ihn sogar noch mehr überrascht, als sie ihm bewies, dass es auf gar keinen Fall _er _gewesen sein konnte, der den Garten in Ordnung gebracht hatte. Ihre logischen Schlüsse nach dem raschen Vergleich ihrer beiden Hände war ein kleiner, unerwarteter Blick hinein in einen Geist gewesen, der so klug und scharf war wie eine wohl ausgewogene Klinge. Sie hatte ihn ohne Deckung erwischt, und sie hatte sein mühsam erworbenes Gleichgewicht erschüttert.

_Er vermied wohl besser jeden weiteren Kontakt. _

vvvvv

Seinen grimmigen Entschluss zu befolgen stellte sich zur gleichen Zeit als einfach und schwierig heraus. Ruta Lupin drängte sich ihm nicht auf, aber er sah sie täglich. St. Mary Green war eine kleine Gemeinde, wo immer sie auch wohnte, sie musste den Weg an seinem Garten vorbei nehmen, um die Hauptstraße zu erreichen. Und während die Tatsache, dass er sich unter Muggeln versteckte, ihn mit einer Art nervöser Unruhe erfüllte, schien sie sich ohne jede sichtbare Anstrengung einzufügen. Sie trug keinerlei Zaubererkleidung (wenigstens nicht hier), und an dem Morgen, als sie tatsächlich auf einem _Fahrrad_ an seinem Cottage vorbeifuhr und ihm freundlich zuwinkte, da erwischte er sich dabei, wie er ihr ungläubig nach starrte.

Als Ruta an diesem Nachmittag zurück kam, saß er – was selten vorkam - auf einer Bank, die Winky neben dem Eingang aufgestellt hatte, und las in einem Buch über ägyptische Zaubertränke. Vor einer halben Stunde war ein kurzer Regenschauer niedergegangen. Er hörte das Zischen der Fahrradreifen auf dem warmen, feuchten Asphalt und hob gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf, um zu sehen, wie sie aus dem Zentrum des Dorfes herunterkam. Sie trug, was er bei sich ihre „Muggel-Uniform" nannte – eine Baumwollbluse, einen flatternden Baumwollrock und Sandalen. Eine zusammen gefaltete Strickjacke war auf dem Gepäckträger hinter ihr festgeklemmt.

„Ein Fahrrad, Miss Lupin?" rief er, heimlich wütend auf sich selbst, aber nicht imstande, seine Zunge zu zügeln. „Wie ausgefallen!"

Sie stieg von ihrem Fahrrad ab und lehnte es gegen den Zaun. Langsam erhob er sich von der Bank und kam zu ihr herüber.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Seeker," erwiderte sie heiter. „Wieso ausgefallen? Ich arbeite in Berwick, nur drei Meilen von hier, und mein Fahrrad zu nehmen ist eine passende Möglichkeit, dort hinzukommen."

„Wie wäre es mit apparieren?" Er tat sein Möglichstes, eine gewisse Arroganz aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, aber so, wie ihre Lippen zuckten, gelang es ihm nicht ganz. „Oder damit, einen Besen zu benutzen?"

„Und die zum Glück ganz ahnungslosen Farmer rings um St Mary Green damit zu Tode zu erschrecken? Übrigens, Mr. Seeker – ja, ich habe einen Besen, und er ist nicht dazu da, meinen Vorhof zu fegen. Ich habe es nie in ein Quidditch-Team geschafft, aber ich bin sehr gut imstande, mich auf meinem _Sauberwisch Neun_ zu halten, ohne abzustürzen."

„Kein _Glockenblumen_-Modell?" sagte er, noch immer unfähig, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Ich bin nicht der Typ Hexe für eine Familienausführung," antwortete Ruta; ihr Ton war jetzt ein wenig ernsthafter. „Und um auf das Fahrrad zurückzukommen – ich benutze es aus den selben Gründen, warum Muggel es tun. Um mich selbst in Form zu halten… und weil es mir gefällt, mich an der frischen Luft zu bewegen." Ein kritischer Blick, der ihn von Kopf bis Fuß taxierte. „Sie könnten auch ein wenig mehr Licht und Sauerstoff vertragen. Es muss Monate her sein, dass Sie für mehr als nur ein paar Minuten in der Sonne gewesen sind."

_Sie tat es schon wieder._ Er räusperte sich.

„Sie arbeiten in Berwick?"

„Ja, das tue ich, bei _Fionnula Flannagans Fröhlicher Flora._ Wenn Sie ein paar Efeugewächse brauchen, die über Nacht Ihr gesamtes Cottage überwuchern, dann finden Sie sie dort."

„Wofür sollte ich die brauchen?" gab er mit unbewegtem Gesicht zurück. „Um meine zum Glück ganz ahnungslosen Mitbürger zu Tode zu erschrecken?"

Ruta Lupin fing an zu lachen; es klang hell und fröhlich, und er stellte fest, dass er sie anstarrte. Sie war nicht das, was er eine Schönheit genannt haben würde: schwerlidrige, graublaue Augen, hohe Wangenknochen, eine schmale, lange Nase und ein Mund, der ein ganz klein wenig zu groß war, als dass er zu den Proportionen ihres schlichten, eckigen Gesichtes gepasst hätte. Aber ihr Lachen verwandelte sie vollkommen – nicht dadurch, dass es sie hübscher machte, sondern indem es ihr eine Ausstrahlung von unbezähmbarer Freude und Lebendigkeit verlieh. Er spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel kräuselten; er war außerstande, nicht auf ihren leicht geweckten Sinn für Humor zu reagieren.

„_Touché,"_ sagte sie. „Das hatte ich verdient, nehme ich an. Ach übrigens… natürlich habe ich einen Zauberstab, und ich benutze ihn sowohl bei der Arbeit als auch zu Hause. Ich bekomme oft Aufträge von den Muggelfamilien in St. Mary Green, für Hochzeiten, Geburtstagsfeiern und Beerdigungen; es gefällt ihnen, dass meine Tulpen, Rosen und Veilchen viel länger brauchen, bis sie verwelken."

„Wie machen Sie das – mit einem _Enduro_-Zauber?" fragte er.

„Gewissermaßen," sagte sie; ihre Augen tanzten. „Aber Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Ihnen eines meiner kostbarsten Berufsgeheimnisse verrate, oder?" Sie trat vom Zaun zurück und stellte ihr Fahrrad wieder auf die Straße. „Und jetzt muss ich nach Hause; ich habe Teddys Großmutter versprochen, dass ich das Abendessen koche."

Er hatte nur vorgehabt, sich höflich von ihr zu verabschieden, aber stattdessen hörte er sich selbst sagen:

„Es muss schwierig für sie sein, ganz allein mit einem so lebhaften, dickköpfigen Kind zurecht zu kommen."

Sie wandte sich zu ihm zurück und betrachtete ihn gedankenvoll. Tatsächlich hatte er das Gefühl, gründlich durchleuchtet zu werden, und er verbarg seine plötzliche Anspannung hinter einer Maske ruhiger Geduld.

„Sie tut ihr Bestes," sagte Ruta endlich, „und sie liebt Teddy über alle Maßen. Aber die ersten zwei Jahre waren ziemlich schmerzhaft für sie. Andromeda hat fast ihre gesamte Familie verloren. Ihre Tochter Dora und ihr Schwiegersohn starben in der Schlacht von Hogwarts im Jahr 1998, und ihr Ehemann war schon vorher getötet worden." Sie schwieg, und ein Schatten verdunkelte ihr Gesicht. „Das ist der Grund, wieso ich hierher kam. Wir hatten eine Menge gemeinsam, und ich wollte ihr helfen."

Er wusste, dass er kein Recht und keinen vernünftigen Grund hatte, zu fragen.

„Was war es, das Sie gemeinsam hatten?"

Rutas Augen wurden finster von altem Zorn.

„Den Verlust von Verwandten, Mr. Seeker," sagte sie ruhig. „Teddys Vater Remus war mein Cousin. Und für den Fall, dass Sie nicht die passende Lektüre besitzen, die Ihnen hilft, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen – einer der Bestseller, die nach Voldemorts Sturz geschrieben wurden, nennt ihn den ,getreuen Werwolf'".

Dieses Mal war es Ruta, die sich abrupt abwandte und ihn im Garten stehenließ. Er betrachtete den merkwürdig steifen Rücken und den hoch erhobenen Kopf; er hatte das Gefühl, dass es zur Abwechslung einmal _ihm_ gelungen war, ihre Verteidigung zu durchbrechen. Aber es war ein bitterer Sieg, denn jegliche Befriedigung, die er vielleicht empfunden hätte, wurde durch ein überwältigendes Gefühl des Unbehagens ausgelöscht. _Der getreue Werwolf._ Das roch definitiv nach Rita Kimmkorn und ihrer Flotte-Schreibe-Feder – diese boshafte Mischung aus Tratsch und geheuchelter Anteilnahme, für die sie berühmt (und gefürchtet) war.

Mit plötzlicher Klarheit erinnerte er sich an Remus als an einen merkwürdig zögerlichen Teil der Rumtreiber: die Augen abgewandt, den Rücken steif und seine Stimme – obwohl er niemals wirklich widersprach – die von Zeit zu Zeit ein Wort der Abwehr oder sogar der Abscheu äußerte, wenn James beschloss, die Meute auf ihn zu hetzen. Zum ersten Mal gestattete er sich, darüber nachzudenken, wie viel schlimmer es möglicherweise hätte gewesen sein können _ohne_ Remus' diskrete Versuche, seine ausgelassenen Kumpane im Zaum zu halten.

Natürlich war er damals kaum imstande gewesen, Lupins Widerstand zu schätzen… seine Gefühle, sein Hass und sein verzweifelter Widerwillen hatten sich vor allem auf James und Sirius konzentriert, wie durch ein dunkles Brennglas. _Sie_ waren der Grund gewesen, warum er als Schüler Remus nachspioniert hatte, und die Erinnerung an den Schmerz früherer Zeiten hatte ihrem Jahr als Kollegen die Form gegeben. Entschlossen, die alte, wütende Abneigung am Leben zu erhalten, hatte er den Wolfsbanntrank nur deshalb gebraut, weil Albus Dumbledore ihn darum bat. Und doch hatte Remus ihn in gewisser Weise mit seiner ruhigen Würde und Dankbarkeit beeindruckt, die er an den Tag legte, wenn er ihm den Trank aushändigte, der ihn während seiner Verwandlung bei Verstand hielt. Trotzdem hatte er es gerechtfertigt, sich die Wahrheit über Lupins… _Problem_… entschlüpfen zu lassen, nachdem Sirius Black vor den Dementoren geflohen war. Er hatte geglaubt, dies sei eine späte Rache für lang vergangene Pein und Demütigung, trotz der sicheren Gewissheit, dass Remus nicht ein einziges Mal derjenige gewesen war, die mit der Quälerei angefangen hatte.

Er wusste zuviel über die generelle Haltung der Zaubererwelt den Werwölfen gegenüber, um sich nicht vorstellen zu können, wie unglaublich schwierig die Zeit nach seinem Jahr in Hogwarts für den Mann gewesen sein musste – wusste nur zu gut, was es hieß, auf beiden Seiten gleichzeitig zu stehen, um nicht den Druck zu begreifen, der auf Lupin lastete, als er Dumbledores Spion bei den Werwölfen wurde. Und trotzdem empfand er erst jetzt einen Stich ehrlicher Sympathie für Remus Lupin. Närrisch oder nicht, Lupin hatte alles an zerbrechlichem Glück, was er endlich gefunden hatte, aufgegeben, als er mit dem Beginn der Zweiten Schlacht zur Verteidigung von Hogwarts herbeieilte… nur um alles zu verlieren: die Frau, die er sich endlich zu lieben gestattet hatte, und am Ende sein Leben.

Eine weitere Erinnerung erfüllte seinen Geist. James und Sirius und Remus, die ihn umdrängten, ihm liebevoll auf den Rücken klopften und ihm dankten, an jenem hellen, traumhaften Ort, den er verlassen hatte, um die zweite Chance zu nutzen, die ihm geschenkt worden war. _Die Chance, die Remus nie gehabt hatte._

Plötzlich war er imstande, seine Erstarrung abzuschütteln; er hastete durch das Gartentor und erreichte Ruta, als sie gerade auf ihr Fahrrad steigen wollte.

„Miss Lupin."

Sie sah ihn nicht an. „Ja?"

„Schämen Sie sich seinetwegen?"

Ruta wirbelte herum, und nun war der versteckte Zorn in ihren Augen ein loderndes Feuer. „Merlin, _nein!_ Wie können Sie nur glauben…"

Er hob die Hände. „Das kann ich nicht, und das tue ich nicht. Nach allem, was ich über Remus Lupin weiß, war er ein treuer Freund und ein ehrenhafter Mann."

Er sah, wie der Zorn langsam aus ihrem Körper sickerte.

„Danke." Sie sprach mit einer Art ungläubiger Verwunderung. "Danke für Ihren Trost und Ihr Mitgefühl."

„Das hat mit Trost oder Mitgefühl überhaupt nichts zu tun," sagte er brüsk. „Es ist eine simple Tatsache."

Ihr Blick hielt den seinen fest.

„Ich weiß," sagte sie, „aber wenn der Wunsch, Balsam auf meine alten Wunden zu streichen, Ihnen wichtig genug war, Ihren Garten zu verlassen und mir hinterher zu kommen, dann fürchte ich , Sie werden meine Dankbarkeit annehmen müssen – selbst, wenn es Ihnen gegen den Strich geht. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Seeker."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Lupin."

Er sah ihr zu, wie sie davonfuhr und dachte im Stillen über seine eigenen Worte nach. Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er, wie sich die Last einer alten Erinnerung von seinem Herzen hob; ranzig gewordene Wut, über die Jahre hinweg verzweifelt genährt, bis sie ihm den Blick und das Urteilsvermögen vernebelte und fast vergiftete, was von seiner Seele noch übrig war. Jetzt wusste er, dass er endlich imstande war, diese lähmende Bürde abzuwerfen, und – eingebildet oder nicht – er konnte leichter atmen.

_Ein treuer Freund und ein ehrenhafter Mann._

Stephen Seeker stand im hellen Tageslicht, füllte seine Lungen mit Sommerluft und dem Geruch nach verdunstendem Regen und akzepierte endlich, dass das, was er ihr gesagt hatte, die Wahrheit war.

vvvvv

Geplant oder nicht, das war das Ende seiner selbst auferlegten Isolation und der Anfang von dem, was er später im Rückblick „die Zeit des Gartenzaunes" nannte. Morgens, wenn Ruta nach Berwick aufbrach, nickte sie ihm üblicherweise kurz zu oder winkte, bevor sie um die Biegung zur Hauptstraße von St. Mary Green verschwand. Nachmittags allerdings nahm sie die Angewohnheit an, ihr Fahrrad auf dem Gehsteig abzustellen und darauf zu warten, dass er aus dem Cottage kam und sich auf ein Wortgefecht einließ.

Sie hatte die Schule 1980 abgeschlossen. Abgesehen von außerordentlichen Leistungen in Kräuterkunde war sie eine stille, unauffällige Schülerin gewesen („keine, an die sich abgesehen von Professor Sprout ein Lehrer erinnern würde, ohne die Jahrbücher zu Rate zu ziehen." bemerkte sie mit einem Lächeln).

Er zog tatsächlich die Jahrbücher zu Rate – was ziemlich schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich war – und fand ein paar interessante Fakten. Sie war eine Ravenclaw (was er mehr oder weniger vermutet hatte), sie war nie Vertrauensschülern oder gar Schulsprecherin gewesen, aber er fand mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Anmerkungen von Lehrern, die ihr Eigenschaften wie „einen raschen Verstand" und „kaltblütige Geistesgegenwart" attestierten. Das Letztere kam von Madam Hooch; als Ruta in ihrem zweiten Jahr war, krachte eine Klassenkameradin mit ihrem Übungsbesen in ihre Lehrerin hinein, als die gerade dabei war, einen Looping zu demonstrieren. Ruta bewahrte alle beide mit einem _Immobilus_-Zauber davor, zu Boden zu stürzen.

Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass sie einen Essay über die verschiedenen Anwendungen von _Mandragora Vernalis_ verfasst hatte; Auszüge dieses Essays waren tatsächlich in _MAGISCHE KRÄUTERKUNDE HEUTE_ abgedruckt worden und erzeugten in akademischen Kreisen einen kleinen Aufruhr, weil sie die weithin akzeptierte Lehrmeinung von Phyllida Spore über die Wirkung von Alraunen gegen den _Pestis_-Fluch anzweifelte (der alarmierend populär wurde, als der Dunkle Lord Ende der Siebziger seine Armeen um sich versammelte). Nach der Veröffentlichung 1980 ergriff Pomona Sprout die Partei ihrer Schülerin – was zu einem ziemlich hitzigen Briefwechsel zwischen ihr und Spore führte, der Monate brauchte, um sich wieder abzukühlen.

Neugierig geworden, verschaffte er sich die entsprechende Ausgabe des fraglichen Magazins und fand Ruta Lupins Beweisführung in der Sache sauber recherchiert, wohl formuliert und vollkommen überzeugend. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an einen Besuch von Phyllida Spore in Hogwarts; ihr Buch _Tausend Zauberkräuter und –pilze_ war soeben in den Lehrplan aufgenommen worden, und Spore stellte sich als eine eindrucksvolle und überaus furchterregende, alte Hexe heraus. Er konnte sich ihre gekränkte Verblüffung angesichts der Tatsache, dass eine völlig unbekannte Sechstklässlerin die Dreistigkeit besaß, eine ihrer Theorien in Frage zu stellen, nur allzu leicht vorstellen.

Nach ihrem siebten Jahr hatte ihr Professor Sprout eine Assistentenstelle angeboten (mit der Möglichkeit einer grundlegenden Zusatzausbildung und der Aussicht, ihre Stelle zu übernehmen, wenn sie irgendwann einmal in den Ruhestand ging). Aber sie hatte abgelehnt.

Mit all diesen Entdeckungen im Hinterkopf verblüffte es ihn noch viel mehr, dass sie sich in einem winzigen Muggeldorf vergraben hatte. Eines Nachmittags fragte er: „Wenn man Ihre Fähigkeiten mit Kräutern und Pflanzen bedenkt, dann überrascht es mich, dass Sie nie eine Schulkarriere in Erwägung gezogen haben."

Ruta stand hinter dem Zaun, wie üblich; heute trug sie ein blaues Kleid, und ihr Haar wurde von einem dünnen Schal in derselben Farbe zurückgehalten. Während er auf ihre Antwort wartete, studierte er die hohe, klare Stirn und den schwachen Schimmer von Sommersprossen auf ihrem Nasenrücken und ihren Wangenknochen.

„Oh, das habe ich," sagte sie abwesend. „Das habe ich wirklich. Pomona Sprout hätte mich gern als ihre Assistentin gesehen, und ich habe mich von ihrem Angebot sehr geschmeichelt gefühlt, aber der Zeitpunkt war ein wenig… _ungünstig."_

Sie verfiel in Schweigen, eine tiefe, senkrechte Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen.

„Die Potters wurden getötet und Voldemort verschwand – man hätte meinen sollen, dass das die Dinge leichter gemacht hätte, aber nicht in meinem Fall."

Eine weitere, lange Pause; er wartete geduldig und vermied es klugerweise, Fragen zu stellen. Endlich fuhr sie fort, ihre Stimme gedämpft und ein wenig angestrengt.

„Ein paar Wochen später wurde meine Mutter krank und starb bald darauf. Mein Vater war immer ein starker Mensch gewesen, aber ihr Tod nahm ihm den Mut, und ich wagte es nicht, ihn allein zu lassen."

„Eine verpasste Chance für den Ruhm eines Gelehrten…" bemerkte Stephen Seeker. „Bereuen Sie es?"

„Ruhm?" Sie lachte. "Schülern die Grundlagen der Kräuterkunde einzuhämmern, die am liebsten ganz woanders wären, das ist mir nie besonders ruhmreich vorgekommen, Mr. Seeker. Und man verbringt soviel Zeit in geschlossenen Räumen…" Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Gewächshäuser sind schön und gut, aber nur für jemanden, der seine Pflanzen sauber in Töpfen aufgereiht haben möchte, anstatt dass sie wild auf den Mauern wuchern. Nein, Neville Longbottom wird den Posten besser ausfüllen als ich es je gekonnt hätte. Er hat seinen Anteil am Ruhm schon gehabt."

Ihr Lippen zuckten.

"Und nebenbei – als ich Arbeit suchte, hat mein Vater eine Stelle für mich gefunden… in Corminius Slugs Apotheke in der Winkelgasse. Er versprach meinem Vater, mir all die praktische Übung zu verschaffen, die ich haben wollte."

"Wirklich?" fragte er, sein Ton deutlich amüsiert. „Wenn Sie tatsächlich frische Luft vorziehen, dann wage ich mir kaum vorzustellen, wie lange Sie den Gestank ausgehalten haben."

"Ein Jahr habe ich dort gearbeitet," sagte sie spöttisch gekränkt. Und dann kräuselten sich ihre Lippen aufwärts. „Ich hatte diesen Ort schon nach drei Wochen herzlich satt. Der arme Onkel Corminius war sehr enttäuscht, dass ich nie wirklich meine Liebe für Käferaugen und Krötenschleim entdeckt habe."

Sie seufzte leicht.

„Mein Vater war natürlich auch enttäuscht, obwohl er die Tatsache, dass ich ihm in diesem Jahr den Haushalt geführt habe, sehr zu schätzen wusste. Aber bis zum Ende diesen Jahres hatte er sich mehr oder weniger erholt, und mein edles… äh… Opfer nagte an seinem Gewissen. Ich hatte endlich seine Erlaubnis, nach einer Stelle zu suchen, die tatsächlich _mir_ gefiel und nicht ihm, und ich fand sie in einer Kleinstadt in der Nähe von Dover. Der Gartenmarkt dort besaß ein halbes Dutzend magischer Gewächshäuser und hatte für seine neuen Rosenzüchtungen Preise gewonnen; den Trank gegen Mehltau, den ich erfunden hatte, fand man sehr nützlich. Ich mochte diesen Job ebenso, wie ich das Meer liebte; wären Teddy und Andromeda nicht gewesen, ich würde immer noch dort arbeiten."

Als hätte die eigene Geschichte sie an ihre verschiedenen Pflichten erinnert, entschuldigte sie sich bald darauf und ging, und Stephen Seeker kehrte für eine späte Teestunde in sein Haus zurück. Er dachte darüber nach, was sich hinter dem freundlichen, ruhigen Gesicht der Frau verbarg, die er jetzt fast jeden Tag sah. Sie war talentiert und klug und hatte sich nichtsdestotrotz dafür entschieden, ganz gewöhnlich zu sein. Sie missgönnte es Neville Longbottom nicht, dass er die Position einnahm, die sie hatte ablehnen müssen; sie sprach mit Wärme und tiefer Zuneigung von ihm. Was immer sie sich auch für ihr Leben gewünscht haben mochte, sie hatte es geopfert - erst, um für ihren Vater zu sorgen, und dann doch einmal, um einer alten, verzweifelten Hexe dabei zu helfen, ihr Enkelkind aufzuziehen. Das verstand er, und trotzdem… Sie schien jede neue Wendung der Dinge, so unerfreulich sie auch sein mochten, mit einer stets gleich bleibenden, unerschütterlichen Gelassenheit zu akzeptieren, die er unbegreiflich fand. Er erinnerte sich an Zeiten, in denen ein solch seelenruhiger Mangel an Ehrgeiz ihn entnervt und zur Verzweiflung getrieben hätte… aber seine eigenen Träume und Begehrlichkeiten waren lange schon zu Asche verbrannt, und jetzt verspürte er eine Art zögerlicher Anerkennung für die Haltung, mit der sie hinnahm, was das Schicksal ihr zu bieten hatte. Er hatte seine Buße mit weit weniger Ruhe ertragen.

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie von mir halten sollen, nicht wahr?" meinte sie drei oder vier Tage später.

„Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Wegen der Art, wie Sie mich von Zeit zu Zeit anschauen – als versuchten Sie, die Lösung für ein merkwürdiges Rätsel zu finden," sagte Ruta. „Sie glauben, ich hätte mir wünschen sollen, _mehr_ zu erreichen, mehr fertig zu bringen…. anstatt mit Rosen und Tulpen herumzuspielen und mich in St. Mary Green zu vergraben, beschränkt auf die Fürsorge für ein Kind, das noch nicht einmal mein eigenes ist." Sie warf ihm aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu. „Das war nahe dran, oder?"

Er zögerte. „Was soll ich Ihnen darauf antworten – ohne Ihnen zu beweisen, dass ich hoffnungslos rüde bin?" Er sah ihr Lächeln und spürte, wie sich sein eigenes Gesicht als Reaktion darauf entspannte. „Ich muss gestehen, es war nicht weit davon entfernt. Sie scheinen mich sehr gut zu kennen, Miss Lupin."

„Oh nein, gewiss nicht!" Nun war es Ruta, die sein Gesicht eindringlich studierte. „Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Sie ein Zauberer sind, weiß ich fast nichts über Sie, nicht einmal die grundlegendsten Dinge. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie eine Familie haben, ich habe keine Ahnung davon, welche Bücher Sie lesen und welche Art Essen Sie mögen."

„_Boeuf Stroganoff,"_ sagte er automatisch. „Winky macht es ziemlich gut, und es wird nur noch besser werden, wenn ich sie endlich dazu bringe, es nicht in mehr in saurer Sahne zu ersäufen."

„Danke sehr!" Ruta lachte. "Noch ein gelöstes Rätsel. Und jetzt muss ich gehen und ein Auge auf Teddy haben. Andromeda hat einmal in der Woche ihr Teekränzchen; die beste Gelegenheit, mit den örtlichen Klatschbasen die neuesten Gerüchte durchzuhecheln. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Seeker."

„Einen schönen Nachmittag mit diesem durchtriebenen, kleinen Lümmel," sagte er, ein ironisches Glitzern in den Augen.

„Ich werde mein Bestes tun." Sie wandte sich ab, schob ihr Fahrrad von Gehsteig hinunter und überquerte langsam die Straße.

„Miss Lupin?"

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Im hellen Gegenlicht der Sonne konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht deutlich erkennen; feine Strähnen, die sich aus dem Schal um ihren Kopf stahlen, rahmten es ein wie eine schimmernde Aureole. „Mr. Seeker?"

„Spielen Sie Schach?"

„Nein. Aber… vielleicht würden Sie es mir gern beibringen."

„Vielleicht."

Sie war bereits außer Sicht, da stand er noch immer hinter dem Zaun, erfüllt von schierer Verblüffung und wachsendem Ärger; er sah sich mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass selbst die Qualen und die Heimlichkeiten der letzten zwanzig Jahre ihn scheinbar nicht davon abhalten konnten, unnötige Risiken einzugehen.

_Mandragora Vernalis_ – Alraune


	4. Die Medaille

Kapitel Drei**  
Die Medaille**

Das Schicksal gönnte ihm eine Atempause; der nächste Besucher war nicht Ruta Lupin, die eine erste Schachlektion von ihm erwartete, sondern ein anderes Mitglied der Familie.

An einem kühlen Morgen schaute Stephen Seeker kurz nach dem Frühstück aus dem Küchenfenster und entdeckte Teddy Lupin, der neben einem der Beete kauerte. Er schaute auf etwas hinunter, das Seeker nicht sehen konnte. _Aus Omas Schutzhaft entwischt, die kleine Nervensäge,_ dachte er und zog ein Gesicht; er schnappte sich die Jacke, die über der Stuhllehne hing und machte sich auf den Weg hinaus in den Garten.

Sein Schatten fiel über den Jungen.

„Was glaubst du, würde deine Tante wohl sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass du hier bist?" fragte er milde.

Teddy blickte blinzelnd zu dem hochgewachsenen Mann auf.

„Sie würde mir Hausarrest verpassen," erwiderte er fröhlich, „oder mich ohne Abendessen ins Bett schicken."

„Keines von beidem scheint bedrohlich genug zu sein, um dich an der Leine zu halten," sagte Seeker trocken. „Und nachdem du dich schon in meinen Garten geschlichen hast, ohne mich um Erlaubnis zu bitten, würdest du mir dann wenigstens sagen, was du da machst?"

Teddy hatte soviel Anstand, zu erröten; er wich zurück und brachte ein kleines Häufchen getrocknetes Gras und dünne Zweige zum Vorschein, die er auf dem Boden neben der Steineinfassung des Beetes aufgetürmt hatte. Er machte eine kleine Geste mit der rechten Hand, und plötzlich schossen rote Funken durch Gras und Holz und eine kleine Flamme flackerte auf der Spitze des Häufchens. Jede Verlegenheit verschwand aus dem Gesicht des Jungen wie Tau in der Sonne, als ein dünner, blauer Rauchfaden sich in die windstille Luft kräuselte.

„Gran Dromeda hat mir verboten, dass ich das zu Hause mache... ich hab mal die Vorhänge in ihrem Wohnzimmer in Brand gesetzt. — Aber das war bloß ein Unfall!" fügte er hastig hinzu.

„Ich verstehe," bemerkte Stephen Seeker und verbarg sein Erstaunen hinter einem ruhigen, unbewegten Gesicht. _Ohne Zauberstab spontanes Feuer zu entfachen, das war eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Fähigkeit für ein Zaubererkind_. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass deine Großmutter allzu begeistert ist, wenn du versuchst, ihr Haus nieder zu brennen."

„Tante Ruta hat Recht," sagte Teddy mit einem mutwilligen Grinsen. „Sie sind _komisch._ Sie sagt, Sie bringen sie zum Lachen."

„Oh?" Seeker war mehr als nur ein wenig verblüfft – und umso mehr, als er feststellte, dass das haselnussbraune Haar des Jungen sich plötzlich zu einem heiteren Fliederton verfärbt hatte. _Ein_ _Brandstifter und noch dazu der Sohn eines Werwolfes und eines Metamorphmagus – eine interessante Mischung von Blutlinien, aber wirklich._

„Du kommst besser mit hinein, ehe meine Muggelnachbarn anfangen, über den Zaun schauen und sich über deine Haarfarbe zu wundern." Teddy hob seine Augen von dem glosenden, kleinen Scheiterhaufen vor sich und wurde frontal von einem Blick getroffen, der einst Dutzende von Schülern dazu bewogen hatte, sich zu ducken und zu erstarren wie verängstigte Kaninchen. „Und wenn ich du wäre. Master Lupin, dann würde ich nicht versuchen, Feuer zu machen, so lange du dich in meinem Haus befindest."

Teddy stand auf, trat die kleinen Flammen aus und folgte seinem Gastgeber in das Cottage, jeder Zoll die pure Verkörperung von kindlicher Unschuld und Demut.

vvvvv

Stephen Seeker musste den Staub von _Verblüffende Verkörperungen faszinierender Fähigkeiten_ blasen, bevor er „Brandstifter" nachschlagen konnte. Natürlich stand es auf dem untersten Regal in seinem Studierzimmer, und wahrscheinlich konnte er noch froh sein, dass er überhaupt eine Ausgabe davon besaß; es handelte sich immerhin um ein Standardwerk. Er blätterte sich bis zur entsprechenden Stelle durch. Feuer zu entzünden war eine Fähigkeit, die er bei „seinen" Schülern selten angetroffen hatte, aber er war glücklicherweise mehr als einmal dabei gewesen, als es darum ging, dieses Problem zu lösen. Die Hauptsache war, dem Kind eine Möglichkeit zu geben, mit unerwarteten Folgen klar zu kommen, und er brauchte ein paar Minuten, sich einen Gegenstand einfallen zu lassen, den Teddy zum Löschen verwenden konnte, falls seine gefährliche, kleine Gabe ihn in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Ein Taschentuch würde helfen – mit einer dauerhaften Variante des _Aguamenti_-Zaubers, der genügend Wasser aus dem dünnen Stoff produzierte, um auch mit einem brennenden Sofa fertig zu werden… selbstverständlich nur, falls der Junge ein Taschentuch besaß.

Er ließ das Buch auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen und ging, um nach seinem ungeladenen Gast zu sehen. Teddy saß noch immer auf dem Polstersessel im Wohnzimmer und war eingehend in das großartig illustrierte Buch über Drachen vertieft, das Seeker ihm gegeben hatte, um ihn zu beschäftigen.

„Hast du ein Taschentuch?" fragte er.

Teddy fummelte in seiner Hosentasche herum und brachte ein makellos weißes Stück Stoff zum Vorschein. „Gran Dromeda sagt, man sollte immer ein Taschentuch bei sich haben," sagte er mit kindlicher Wichtigkeit.

Seeker pflückte es dem Jungen aus den Fingern. „Bleib hier," sagte er, sein Ton überaus Respekt einflößend. „_Und du fasst nichts an!"_

Teddy zog den Kopf ein und rutschte ein wenig unruhig hin und her. „Aber ich wollte doch zum Bäcker," protestierte er schwach. „Ich hab Hunger."

Seeker lächelte in sich hinein. Es gab nichts Besseres als Essen, um ein Kind davon abzulenken, dass es etwas anstellte. „Bleib hier," wiederholte er etwas weniger streng, „dann lasse ich dir einen Imbiss hereinbringen."

Winky stand vor der Spüle und dirigierte ein großes Stück Stahlwolle in eifrig schrubbenden Kreisen am Boden eines Topfes entlang, der gebackene Bohnen enthalten hatte.

„Winky, wir haben einen Gast."

Ihre tennisballgroßen Augen wurden noch größer, und sie schluckte nervös.

„Einen _Gast?_ Der Meister hat jemanden in sein Haus eingeladen?" quiekte sie. „Aber das ist _gefährlich!"_

„Er hat sich selbst eingeladen," gab Seeker zurück, „und im Augenblick ist er kaum gefährlicher als ein tapsiger Welpe – bloß ein wenig ermüdend. Deine Erfahrungen aus Hogwarts sollten dir helfen, ihn anständig zu füttern." Er wandte sich mit einem schwachen Echo seiner früheren Arroganz ab, obwohl seine Lippen zuckten. _Und möge ich am anderen Ende der Welt sein, wenn er einmal in seine Pfoten hinein gewachsen ist._

Bis er ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam, hatte Winky ihren häuslichen Zauber bereits gewirkt, und Teddy hatte sich scheinbar schon halbwegs durch einen Riesenteller mit überzuckertem Blätterteiggebäck gearbeitet. Der Duft nach heißer Schokolade kam aus einer Tasse, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Seine Haarfarbe war zu ihrer vernünftigen Haselnuss-Tönung zurückgekehrt, und beim Anblick seines Gastgebers erinnerte er sich plötzlich an seine Manieren.

„Danke fön!" brachte er um einen Mund voll knusprigem Teig, Nussfüllung und Zuckerguss heraus. „Fmeckt fehr gug!"

„Mach den Mund leer," sagte Seeker liebenswürdig, „und stopf dich nicht bis zum Kragen damit voll. Ich möchte nicht für deinen verdorbenen Magen zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. – Und sobald du damit fertig bist, begleite ich dich nach Hause."

Teddy schluckte.

„Ich kann alleine heimgehen!" sagte er gekränkt, wischte sich den Mund mit dem Ärmel und wechselte hastig zu einer Serviette, als er den Blick von Seeker bemerkte. „Kann ich jetzt mein Taschentuch wiederhaben?"

Seeker holte das verzauberte Taschentuch heraus und zeigte Teddy, wie man es im Notfall benutzte. Er war aus der Übung – oder vielleicht taten sich Achtjährige noch etwas schwerer als ältere Kinder. Trotzdem hatte Teddy nach ein paar Minuten den Dreh heraus, wie man das Tuch richtig auswringen musste und brachte einen wahren Wasserschwall zustande. Der Junge war tief beeindruckt und ehrlich dankbar; er verstaute das nützliche Geschenk voller Ehrfurcht. „Jetzt verbrenne ich mir endlich nicht mehr die Sandalen!"

„Was eine eindeutige Verbesserung sein dürfte," bemerkte Seeker trocken.

„Bitte, Sir - glauben Sie, ich könnte Ihren Hauself mal kennen lernen? Onkel Harry hat einen. Er heißt Kreacher, und er ist schrecklich alt, aber er ist der einzige, den ich je gesehen hab. Onkel Harrys Frau heißt Ginny, und sie haben ein ganz neues Baby, einen kleinen Jungen. Wie heißt denn Ihr Elf?"

Seeker blinzelte angesichts dieses Wortschwalls aus Fragen und Informationen. _Er war ganz eindeutig aus der Übung. _

„Ihr Name ist Winky," meinte er endlich. „Du darfst in die Küche gehen und meine Hauselfe kennen lernen, wenn du möchtest – aber du benimmst dich besser, sie ist schüchtern und hat ein wenig Angst vor Fremden. Und sobald du das getan hast, solltest du nach Hause gehen, bevor deine Großmutter anfängt, sich Sorgen zu machen."

Teddy nickte begeistert und zeigte ein ziemlich einnehmendes Lächeln. „Natürlich. Und ich erschrecke Ihre Elfe ganz bestimmt nicht, ich versprech's."

Seeker verbeugte sich kurz und formvollendet. „Ich bin sicher, sie wird für deine Rücksichtnahme unendlich dankbar sein. Winky?"

Ein runder Kopf mit Flatterohren und lampenhellen Augen kam in Sicht. Winky starrte den Jungen an, der vor seinem halbleeren Teller saß und Teddy starrte volkommen fasziniert zurück.

„Hallo," sagte er scheu. „Ich bin Teddy – und danke für den Kuchen und den Kakao. Das war sehr nett von dir."

Der misstrauische Ausdruck auf Winkys Gesicht schwand sichtbar dahin.

„Möchte der junge Herr vielleicht einen Apfelsaft?" fragte sie.

„Klar!" Teddy hüpfte von seinem Stuhl herunter und folgte ihr in die Küche, wobei er glücklich über seine Lieblings-Süßigkeiten plauderte. Winky, die berechtigterweise stolz auf ihre Backkunst war, gab ihm noch mehr Leckereien, die er sich in die Taschen stopfen konnte. Aber sobald sein Saft getrunken war, winkte der Junge der Hauselfe zu und lächelte seinen Gastgeber noch einmal strahlend an, bevor er zur Tür hinaus schoss, um jede mögliche Eskorte zu vermeiden. Stephen Seeker schüttelte den Kopf, aber die Sache machte ihm nicht wirklich Kummer. In einem so kleinen Dorf würde der Junge den Heimweg mühelos auch ohne Hilfe finden. Er sah, wie Teddy den Kiesweg hinunter und durch das Gartentor rannte, und durch das halb geöffnete Fenster konnte er ihn pfeifen hören.

Nachdem er solcherart seinen Besucher losgeworden war, kehrte Stephen Seeker in sein Studierzimmer zurück und las den Brief, den er geschrieben hatte, ein letztes Mal gründlich durch; er war an die einzige Person adressiert, die seine frühere Identität kannte, und die vor acht Jahren eine unschätzbare Hilfe gewesen war, als er sein Geld und die wenigen, persönlichen Dinge brauchte, die er behalten wollte. Er zog die Decke von dem Käfig, in dem ein brauner Waldkauz schlummerte. Der Kauz öffnete ein gelbes Auge und fiepte schläfrig, als er ihn herausholte und den Brief an seinem Bein befestigte. Seeker öffnete das Fenster und schaute zu, wie er davon flatterte und hinter dem kleinen Eichenwäldchen verschwand, das an das Gartenstück hinter seinem Cottage grenzte.

An diesem Abend übernahm Ruta die Aufgabe, Teddy Lupin aus der Badewanne und ins Bett zu locken, während Andromeda Tonks ein paar hilfreiche Zaubersprüche in die Richtung von Töpfen, Tellern und Besteck sprach und die Reste ihres Abendessens wegräumte.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Ruta genoss das Geplänkel mit Remus' Sohn, das Andromeda so erschöpfend fand; Teddy wusste sehr gut, dass die Freiheiten, die er sich mit seiner Großmutter herausnehmen konnte, ziemlich unmöglich waren, wenn es sich um seine Tante handelte. Anders als die alte Frau würde Ruta nicht zögern, ihn aus der Wanne zu hieven und ihn unter die Bettdecke zu manövrieren, und all das mit nicht mehr als einem kurzen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, wenn sie das Spiel satt bekam. Und Teddy war alt genug, es höchst peinlich zu finden, durch die Gegend bugsiert zu werden wie ein Kartoffelsack.

Also saß er nach einer mehr als vernünftigen Spanne Zeit auf der Patchwork-Steppdecke seines Bettes, in einem kuscheligen Bademantel gehüllt, wartete darauf, dass ihm seine Tante einen neuen Schlafanzug reichte und spielte mit einem Taschentuch herum.

„Heute hab ich deinen Freund besucht," erzählte er ihr.

„Meinen Freund?" Ruta drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu ihm um. "Wen meinst du… _oh. _Sprichst du von Mr. Seeker?"

„Ja," sagte er mit allen Anzeichen von Stolz, während er das Taschentuch sorgsam unter seinem Kopfkissen verstaute. „Und er war nicht mal sauer, als ich in seinem Garten Feuer gemacht hab."

„_Teddy!"_ Ruta warf ihm einen bunt gestreiften Pyjama zu. "Das hast du _nicht_ getan!"

„Er war nicht sauer auf mich!" wiederholte Teddy. „Und er hat mich in sein Haus eingeladen und ich hab seine Hauselfe kennen gelernt, und sie hat mir Kuchen und Kakao gegeben!"

„Du…" Ruta schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Güte, Teddy! Du kannst dich doch niemandem auf diese Art aufdrängen!"

Sie brauchte ihre ganze Selbstbeherrschung und Geduld, um die Bestürzung, die sie empfand, aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. In all diesen Wochen, seit sie den neuen Bewohner des Cottages am Ende der Straße kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie sich nie weiter vor gewagt als bis zum Gehsteig neben seinem Zaun. Sie wusste, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart mehr und mehr entspannte, und dass er sich manchmal sogar auf ihre regelmäßigen, zwanglosen Nachmittagstreffen zu freuen schien. Aber er war noch immer äußerst wachsam. Ruta war leicht entsetzt und gleichzeitig ehrlich verblüfft, dass jemand, der so menschenscheu war wie dieser komplizierte, geheimnisvolle Mann, tatsächlich Teddys unverschämtem Charme erlegen war.

Sie las das T-Shirt und die Hosen ihres Neffen vom Fußboden auf und durchsuchte automatisch die Taschen nach den Überbleibseln eines Jungentages… Blätter und aufgerollte Bindfäden, aber auch scheußliche Überraschungen wie tote Frösche und Regenwürmer. _Aha. Dieses Mal war es nur eine Münze._ Sie zog die Finger zurück und schaute auf den kleinen Gegenstand in ihrer Handfläche.

Es war keine Münze. Es war eine Art Medaille, geformt wie ein Achteck. Ein Edelstein war genau in die Mitte eingesetzt; er glühte im Licht des Kerzenhalters wie ein Blutstropfen. Das Ding erinnerte sie an irgendetwas – aber an _was?_

„Teddy? Wo hast du das hier gefunden?"

Schweigen.

"_Teddy?"_

Sie hob den Kopf und ihre Augen begegneten sich; er erwiderte den Blick mit einem Ausdruck ahnungsloser Unschuld, durch den sie sich nicht eine Sekunde lang täuschen ließ. Sie ging zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn; er hatte sich abgewandt und starrte auf die Decke hinunter, den Rücken eigenartig steif.

„Noch einmal, Teddy: wo hast du das gefunden?"

Als er sprach, war seine Stimme sehr leise. „In einer Schublade."

„Wo? In Mr. Seekers Haus?"

„N… nein. Ich meine… ja."

Ruta räusperte sich.

„Hast du ihn zuerst um Erlaubnis gebeten?"

„N… nein."

„Hat er dich dazu eingeladen, seine Besitztümer zu durchforsten?"

„Nein." Zum ersten Mal sah er sie wieder an und wurde rot. „Er hat gesagt… er sagte, sie wären _privat."_

„Aha." Sie war überrascht über die Heftigkeit ihres Zorns. _Dummer, ungehorsamer Bengel. _Als sie fortfuhr, schwang in ihrer Stimme ein mehr als spürbarer Hauch von Frost. „Schauen wir mal, ob ich das richtig zusammenfassen kann. Erst stürmst du den Garten eines vollkommen Fremden und spielst Klingelmännchen, was ich extrem kindisch finde. Du entschuldigst dich und versprichst, es nie wieder zu tun. Drei Wochen später kommst du wieder und versuchst, seinen Garten in Brand zu setzen."

„Ich _hab _doch gar nicht…"

„Theodore Remus Lupin, ich bin noch nicht fertig! Aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich nicht begreifen kann, ignoriert er deine Unverschämtheit und belohnt dich sogar noch mit deiner Lieblingsleckerei. Er ist unvorsichtig genug, dir Zutritt zu seinem Haus zu gewähren und dir etwas zu Essen zu geben, und sobald er dir ein paar Minuten lang den Rücken zudreht, durchwühlst du sein Eigentum und _stiehlst_ sogar noch etwas?"

Teddy ließ den Kopf hängen. Sie stand vom Bett auf und schaute auf ihn hinunter; sie war zur gleichen Zeit traurig und fassungslos.

„Mir fehlen die Worte, dir zu sagen, wie schrecklich enttäuscht ich bin. Du wirst dieses Haus für wenigstens zwei Wochen nicht verlassen. Morgen wirst du Mr. Seeker einen Brief schreiben und dich entschuldigen. Und denk nicht einmal daran, _wieder_ dort deiner merkwürdigen Vorstellung von Ehrlichkeit wäre das ganz und gar keine gute Idee!"

Ruta wirbelte herum und ignorierte entschlossen den kurzen, inkonsequenten Stich der Schuld beim Anblick seines elenden, kleinen Gesichtes. Sie blies die Kerzen aus, verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

vvvvv

_Sie würde sie natürlich zurückbringen müssen… so bald wie möglich. _

Ruta saß in ihrem eigenen Wohnzimmer; die Medaille lag vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Langsam zog sie den Umriss mit einer Fingerspitze nach und versuchte noch immer, herauszufinden, wo um Himmels willen sie etwas wie das hier schon einmal gesehen hatte. Es war schwer genug, um aus Gold zu sein, und der Edelstein hatte die auserlesene, himbeergetönte Farbe eines Rubins. Die Oberfläche war mit einem verwickelten Muster aus Linien überzogen – keltisch vielleicht.

_Ein Familienerbstück? Eine Art ehrenvoller Auszeichnung für tapfere, lang vergangene Taten? _

Aber in dem Fall, dass dies eine Auszeichnung war, musste es doch sicher irgendeine Art Inschrift geben – und da war keine. Und nebenbei – das war mitnichten _ihre _Angelegenheit. Die Medaille gehörte einem Mann, der zweifellos überhaupt nicht erfreut sein würde, wenn er von Teddys Diebstahl und ihrer Neugier erfuhr.

Ihr wissbegieriger Ravenclaw-Geist und ihre natürliche Zurückhaltung trugen einen heftigen Kampf in ihrem Herzen aus. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm diesen Gegenstand zurückbringen musste, möglichst ungesehen, möglichst unerforscht… aber gleichzeitig verspürte sie die wachsende Gewissheit, dass sie endlich den Schlüssel zu einem wichtigen Teil des Rätsels, das Stephen Seeker war, in den Händen hielt.

Ruta seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn.

_Sie war kein Stück besser als Teddy. _

Besiegt öffnete sie die Schublade an der Vorderseite des Tisches und zog ihren Zauberstab heraus. Sie zielte damit auf die Medaille und dachte angestrengt nach. Vielleicht…

„_Veritas Revelio!" _

Nichts geschah. Der Rubin erwiderte ihren schuldbewussten, frustrierten Blick wie ein spöttisches, rotes Auge.

Zwei Möglichkeiten waren noch übrig; entweder war dieses Ding nichts anderes, als was es zu sein schien… ein schönes Schmuckstück. Oder ihr Lösezauber war nicht stark genug. Und wenn das der Fall war, dann hatte Stephen Seeker sich _wirklich_ Mühe gegeben, dieses Ding gegen unwillkommene Augen zu schützen.

Wieder deutete sie auf die Medaille, nahm an Macht zusammen, was sie besaß und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft.

„_Finite Incantatem!" _

Dieses Mal passierte etwas. Das Muster aus Linien begann zu fließen, und regelmäßige Wellen aus Gold verbreiteten sich kräuselnd über die Oberfläche, als hätte sie einen Kiesel in einen Teich geworfen. Der Rubin funkelte und schien sich von der Medaille aus in die Luft zu erheben, und dann, ganz plötzlich, war er verschwunden und die Linien ließen sich zu ihrer endgültigen Anordnung nieder.

Sie schaute auf die Medaille hinunter und hielt den Atem an. _Sie war nicht aus Gold gemacht, sondern aus Messing, und jetzt wusste sie, wo sie etwas wie dies hier schon einmal gesehen hatte._

Es war ein Orden des Merlin. Der Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse war Remus posthum verliehen worden… gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ihn damit zu beerdigen. Sie erinnerte sich an den bitteren Morgen, als sie an seinem offenen Grab gestanden hatte, einen Arm um die zitternde Gestalt von Andromeda Tonks gelegt, gezwungen, die beiden Särge mit den gefallenen Liebenden zu betrachten. Sie erinnerte sich daran, was sie gedacht hatte: _Ein Orden… was für eine armselige Entschädigung für verlorene Leben und verlorene Chancen._

Ihre Finger drehten die Medaille um. Und endlich konnte die sie eingravierten Worte auf der Rückseite lesen. Im nächsten Moment flog eine Hand an ihren Mund und sie saß da und starrte die schön geformten Buchstaben an, betäubt vor Schreck.

_Für einen heimlichen, selbstlosen Kampf, für unbeirrte Treue und ein überaus nobles Opfer  
Severus Snape (1960 – 1998)_


	5. Erbe der Vergangenheit

Kapitel Vier  
**Erbe der Vergangenheit**

Ruta folgte nicht ihrem ersten Impuls, der ihr riet, geradewegs zu Stephen Seekers Cottage hinüber zu gehen und ihn mit ihrem brandneuen Wissen zu konfrontieren. Sie war erschüttert genug, dass sie ohnehin nicht wusste, was sie zu ihm sagen sollte; sie musste zuerst ihre Gedanken ordnen und ihre Fassung wiedergewinnen.

_Severus Snape._

Die _Nemesis_ der Jugendtage ihres Cousins. Der Mann, von dem Remus immer mit einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus stillem Zorn und Schuld gesprochen hatte. Der Mann, der den Wolfsbann-Trank für ihren Vetter gebraut hatte, um dann mit kalter Absicht die Wahrheit über den grausamen Fluch in seinem Blut offen zu legen. Der Mann, der – als Junge – das Ziel der gnadenlosen Streiche von Remus' Freunden gewesen war, während der nahezu nichts tat, um sie davon abzuhalten.

Remus gab seine Stellung als Lehrer auf und war kaum imstande, eine neue, anständige Stelle zu finden. Ruta erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie bedrückt sie darüber gewesen war, dass er jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn nach seiner überstürzten Abreise von Hogwarts im Jahr 1994 zu Gesicht bekam, ein wenig müder und eingefallener aussah. Aber Remus machte Snape keinen Vorwurf. _Ich hätte James und Sirius vor all den Jahren davon abhalten können, Severus zu drangsalieren,_ hatte er ihr gesagt, als sie sich zum letzten Mal vor der endgültigen Schlacht gegen den Dunklen Lord begegneten. _Aber ich habe es nie getan. Ich werde nie wissen, ob die Dinge nicht anders hätten laufen können, mit ein wenig mehr Mut und Anstand von meiner Seite. _

Im Licht der neuesten Informationen fand sie die Erkenntnis äußerst merkwürdig, dass sie und der Mann, der sich selbst Stephen Seeker nannte, tatsächlich zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen waren, zumindest für die Spanne von fünf Jahren. Ruta bekam den fortgesetzten Krieg zwischen den älteren Jungen aus Slytherin und Gryffindor nur aus der Entfernung mit. Remus hatte ihr ausdrücklich verboten, sich in diesen schmutzigen Guerillakampf verwickeln zu lassen. _Du bist hier, um zu lernen, Kleine,_ sagte er, nachdem sie nach Ravenclaw sortiert worden war; sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen zwischen Stolz und der bitteren Enttäuschung darüber, dass sie mit ihrem Cousin nicht das gleiche Haus teilte. _Die Dinge sind sowieso schon schwierig genug. Bis jetzt weiß noch niemand, was ich bin, und ich habe Angst, dass du ebenfalls verletzt werden könntest, wenn die falschen Leute die Wahrheit über mich herausfinden. Die Slytherins… na, sagen wir mal, da gibt es Leute, die hätten keine Skrupel, dich gleich mit nieder zu trampeln, wenn du ihnen vor die Füße gerätst. _

Sie hatte seinen Wunsch akzeptiert, blieb aus dem Weg und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Studien – was leicht gewesen war, denn sie liebte es, zu lernen, und Hogwarts war eine Welt voll von neuen, faszinierenden Lehren und Kenntnissen. Obendrein waren die dunklen Zeiten jenseits der Burgmauern bedrohlich genug, sie von dem Wunsch zu heilen, irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Sie hatte auf die Hoffnung vertraut, dass Remus Recht hatte und den Kopf eingezogen, und so war Snape nicht mehr als ein bleicher, leicht Furcht einflößender Schatten, der sich in den Kerkern der Slytherins verbarg, eine verdächtige Gestalt, die zu meiden sie sich anerzog. Und diese Gestalt, dieser entfernte Schatten, hatte nichts mit dem Mann zu tun, den sie während dieser letzten paar Wochen entdeckt hatte… dieser mysteriöse Fremde, der Worte des Trostes und der unerwarteten Anerkennung für den „getreuen Werwolf" gefunden hatte.

_Nach allem, was ich über Remus Lupin weiß, war er ein treuer Freund und ein ehrenhafter Mann. _

Ruta saß am Schlafzimmerfenster, in ein Schultertuch gehüllt, und wartete darauf, dass die Sonne aufging. Ihre Augen brannten, aber sie konnte nicht schlafen; die Gedanken kreisten in einem verrückten Wirbel in ihrem Kopf. Wie passten die Teile des Puzzles, die sie bereits kannte, in das größere Bild?

Severus Snape war auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts beerdigt worden, dicht neben dem Grabmal des legendären Schulleiters – Seite an Seite mit dem Mann, den er selbst mit einem Unverzeihlichen Fluch getötet hatte, womit er Albus Dumbledores eigenem Plan folgte. Aber wenn sie Recht hatte… wenn die Medaille die Wahrheit sprach und aus dem Haus ihres rechtmäßigen Besitzers gestohlen worden war, dann war das Grab des früheren Zaubertrank-Meisters leer. Wenn sie Recht hatte, dann versteckte sich der widersprüchlichste Held des langen Untergrundkampfes gegen den Dunklen Lord im Augenblick in einem winzigen Muggeldorf im Lake District.

Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Bett hinüber; auf einem Regal bewahrte sie ein paar Bücher auf, die sich als leichte Bettlektüre eigneten (und die, die nirgendwo in ihr ausgeklügeltes Ordnungssystem passten). Darunter war ein Buch, von dem ihr eine ehemalige Schulkameradin vor ein paar Jahren ein Freiexemplar geschickt hatte. _Zur Erinnerung an die guten alten Zeiten_, hatte Vicky Stone – die mittlerweile in der Redaktion des _Tagespropheten_ arbeitete – in der Notiz geschrieben, die in dem Päckchen steckte. Seit Ruta sich in ihrem ersten Jahr als Ravenclaw standhaft geweigert hatte, Vicky ihre Hausarbeit in Kräuterkunde zu „leihen", hatte eine stille, aber intensive Feindseligkeit zwischen ihnen geherrscht. Und ihr das letzte, zweifelhafte Machwerk von Rita Kimmkorn zu schenken, war eine ziemlich perfide, späte Rache. Es war Rita Kimmkorn gewesen, die sich die kitschige Bezeichnung „getreuer Werwolf" hatte einfallen lassen, und nur Rutas generelle Abscheu gegen Vandalismus hatte sie davon abgehalten, das Buch nach dem ersten Durchblättern auf der Stelle zu verbrennen.

Der glänzende Umschlag von _Harry Potter – Die Wahre Geschichte Des Jungen, Der Lebt_ – zeigte den Titel in prahlerischen Goldbuchstaben, und unter dem Titel Teddys Paten, dessen Gesicht sich magischerweise von den runden Wangen eines elfjährigen Erstklässlers zu den klar definierten Zügen eines erwachsenen Mannes veränderte. Die grünen Augen hinter seiner Brille waren wachsam und ein bisschen gereizt. Harry hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass er tatsächlich zugestimmt hatte, Rita mit ihrem Buch zu helfen – _einfach, damit sie sich so dicht wie möglich an der Wahrheit hält,_ sagte er mit einem schrägen Grinsen, _und weil es ohne meine Mitarbeit noch viel grässlicher geworden wäre._

Ruta überging den ersten Teil des Buches und fand ein Dutzend Seiten in der Mitte, die voller Photos waren – eines von Harry Potters Eltern, die fröhlich von einem Rasen vor ihrem Haus in Godric's Hollow winkten; Baby Harry thronte auf Lilys Arm und zeigte ein zahnloses Lächeln. Sie sah eine Photographie von Albus Dumbledore, der über die kleinen, rechteckigen Gläser seiner Brille linste, und eine weitere von den Rumtreibern. Da standen sie, Seite an Seite am Ufer des Sees in Hogwarts – James und Sirius, umgeben von der Ausstrahlung kraftvoller, selbstbewusster Jugend, und Remus; der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sprach von einer schwachen Überraschung und einer überwältigenden Dankbarkeit, dass er tatsächlich Teil einer Gruppe von echten _Freunden_ war.

Ruta weigerte sich, den vierten Rumtreiber ins Auge zu fassen. _Peter Pettigrew war ohnehin tot… sie waren alle tot._

Sie blätterte die Seite um und fand eine Reproduktion der Titelseite des Tagespropheten vom 31. Mai 1998. Wieder war Harry zu sehen, sein Gesicht grimmig und entschlossen; er stand in einem Raum, den Ruta sofort als das Büro des Schulleiters in Hogwarts erkannte. „**HARRY POTTER SAGT: SEVERUS SNAPE WAR EIN HELD!" **verkündete die Schlagzeile, aber Rutas ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf das Portrait gerichtet, das über Harry Kopf hing. Es zeigte die hochgewachsene Figur eines Mannes, in einen schwarzen Umhang mit dem silbernen und grünen Emblem von Slytherin auf der Schulter. Seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt, und dunkle Augen unter schwarzen Brauen starrten mit einem Ausdruck von Strenge und schwacher Verachtung über den Beobachter hinweg.

_Damals war sein Haar länger, _dachte Ruta, _aber er trägt immer noch gerne Schwarz. Und das Gesicht…_

Dieser Mann war jünger, aber gleichzeitig – was seltsam genug war – wirkte er _älter._ Die Notwendigkeit absoluter Geheimhaltung, das wahnwitzig gefährliche Leben als Doppelagent, Dumbledore treu ergeben und gleichzeitig ein Todesser im engsten Dunstkreis des Dunklen Lords, all das hatte tiefe Falten auf seine Stirn gezeichnet. Tief eingegrabene Linien verliefen von seiner langen Nase hinunter zu seinen Mundwinkeln.

_Zu was hatte man ihn gezwungen, wenn Dumbledore ihn aussandte, um Voldemort hinters Licht zu führen? Hatten sie ihn gezwungen zu töten, oder jemanden zu foltern? War er selbst verletzt worden?_

_Und wie um Himmels Willen hatte er es fertig gebracht, zu überleben?_

Plötzlich wurde sich Ruta bewusst, dass Sonnenlicht ihr das Gesicht wärmte; sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Raum anfing, sich mit der klaren, blauen Helligkeit eines neuen Augustmorgens zu füllen. Sie stand aus ihrem Sessel auf und dehnte den Rücken.

Es wurde Zeit.

Sie nahm ein Bad, wusch und trocknete sich das Haar und schlüpfte in ein frisches Kleid. Für einen Moment dachte sie daran, sich ein Frühstück zu machen, aber ihr Magen fühlte sich an wie ein einziger, starrer Knoten. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunde würde sie nach Berwick gehen oder eine Eule schicken müssen, die Fionnula davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass sie einen Tag frei nahm. Aber wie auch immer sie sich entschied, erst musste sie die Wahrheit herausfinden.

Fünf Minuten später stand sie auf der Schwelle von Stephen Seekers Cottage.

Sie zog an der dünnen Kette, die neben der Tür hing und hörte das schwache Läuten einer Glocke von drinnen. Zuerst kam keine Reaktion, und die Sekunden streckten sich beinahe lang genug, um ihren Mut wanken zu lassen. Aber ehe sie sich anwenden konnte, halb erleichtert, dass sie der unmittelbaren Konfrontation entgangen war, näherten sich Schritte, und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Tür.

„Miss Lupin?"

Er betrachtete sie mit milder Verblüffung; nur zu begreiflich, denn dies war das erste Mal in Wochen, dass sie sich weiter vorgewagt hatte als bis zu seinem Gartentor.

„Guten… guten Morgen," sagte sie; ihre Stimme klang dünn und nervös. „Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht geweckt."

„Nein, haben Sie nicht. Ich wollte gerade frühstücken." Er runzelte die Stirn und nahm sie ein wenig näher in Augenschein. „Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie nicht geschlafen. Ist mit dem Jungen alles in Ordnung?"

_Er hatte ja keine Ahnung._ Ruta unterdrückte den hilflosen Drang, zu lachen. „Ja. Nein… Teddy liegt sicher in seinem Bett, aber…" Sie konnte einfach nicht die richtigen Worte finden.

Seekers Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. „Und trotzdem stimmt irgendetwas nicht – ganz und gar nicht, wenn die Sache Sie in einen solchen Zustand versetzt," stellte er fest; sein Ton war ein wenig ungeduldig. „Kommen Sie herein und klären Sie mich auf."

Sie ging wie im Traum an ihm vorbei und erhaschte in dem kleinen Vorraum einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Gesicht in einem runden Spiegel an der Wand. _Totenblass, die Augen riesig und von dunklen Ringen umgeben… kein Wunder, dass ihr bloßer Anblick ausreichte, ihn in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen._

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Lupin," sagte er, als sie das Wohnzimmer erreicht hatten. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Die Küchentür schloss sich hinter ihm.

Zögernd ließ sie sich in einem Polstersessel nieder. Der Raum hatte offensichtlich ein paar drastische Veränderungen durchgemacht, seit Stephen Seeker hier lebte. Was einst ein Muggel-Cottage mit elektrischem Licht und den meisten Attributen der modernen Zivilisation gewesen war, war jetzt ganz entschieden das Heim eines Zauberers. Zwei Kommoden und ein großer Schrank mit reich geschnitzten Türen hatten das frühere Mobiliar ersetzt, ein Teppich in warmen Farben bedeckte den glänzenden Holzfußboden, und auf einem großen Eichenholztisch legte ein hoher Stapel ledergebundener Bücher Zeugnis von Stephen Seekers Liebe für Bücher ab. Es war ein sehr _maskuliner,_ erstaunlich bequemer Raum, und zu ihrer Überraschung spürte Ruta, wie sie sich langsam entspannte.

Die Küchentür öffnete sich wieder und Seeker erschien; er trug ein Tablett mit Tellern, Tassen und allen Zutaten für ein gewaltiges Frühstück. Ruta spürte, wie sich ihre Nüstern weiteten, als eine verführerische Duftwolke zu ihr hinüber wehte. Seine Lippen zuckten in einem halben Lächeln.

„Sie sehen aus wie ein müdes Pony beim Anblick der Tränke," bemerkte er, stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und räumte die Bücher weg. „Winky hat sich bereit erklärt, extra einen Kaffee für Sie zu kochen; aber sie weigert sich, herauszukommen und Sie zu begrüßen." Er füllte eine Tasse für sie und fügte ungefragt eine ordentliche Menge Zucker und Sahne hinzu. Sie nahm die Tasse entgegen, wärmte ihre Hände an dem feinen, weißen Porzellan und nahm einen ersten Schluck.

„Ich danke Ihnen… das ist köstlich," sagte sie langsam. „Richten Sie Winky meinen Dank aus… ich bin nicht überrascht, dass sie die Küche nicht verlassen mag. Sie sagten mir ja, dass sie sehr scheu ist."

„Nun, sie kam ziemlich gut mit Teddy zurecht, als er gestern mein Haus gestürmt hat," gab er zurück und bediente sich mit Tee, Toast und Rührei aus einer silbernen Schüssel. „Aber ich denke, eine unbekannte Hexe – noch dazu eine, mit der ich in letzter Zeit tatsächlich angefangen habe, regelmäßig zu reden – das ist zuviel für ihren Seelenfrieden. Sie findet meine wachsende… _Zugänglichkeit_… ziemlich verstörend."

_Und sie hat einen feinen Instinkt,_ dachte Ruta und fühlte, wie ihr die Medaille, die sie in ein Taschentuch gewickelt hatte, ein Loch in die Tasche ihres Kleides brannte. Sie räusperte sich.

„Ich weiß, das ist nicht… unsere übliche Art, uns zu treffen, Mr. Seeker," sagte sie. „Aber ich fürchte, wir haben einen Notfall."

„Wie überaus rätselhaft," erwiderte er, ein seltsames Licht in den Augen. „Hat dieser kleine Bengel diesmal mehr getan, als aus Versehen die Vorhänge seiner Großmutter anzuzünden?"

Für einen Moment starrte Ruta ihn an und fragte sich, wie er dieses peinliche, kleine Geheimnis aus Teddy heraus geholt hatte. Dann holte sie tief Atem, wild entschlossen, ihr Geständnis und ihre Nachforschungen hinter sich zu bringen.

„Ja," sagte sie. „Als er gestern hier war, hat er etwas mitgenommen." Sie zog die Medaille in dem Tuch aus der Tasche, aber zögerte noch, sie ihrem Besitzer zurückzugeben. „Er hat Ihre Gastfreundschaft missbraucht, und – was noch schlimmer ist – ich habe Ihr Vertrauen verraten."

„Auf welche Weise?" Seine Stimme war kühl; sie konnte in dem ruhigen Tonfall keinerlei Überraschung finden… _als wäre es für ihn weder neu noch unerwartet, dass man ihn verriet. _

„Er hat eine Medaille gestohlen, die er in einer Ihrer Schubladen fand und sie in seiner Hosentasche versteckt; ich bin sicher, er hat es nicht böse gemeint, aber das macht die Sache nicht besser. Vor allem, nachdem ich mich selbst nicht zurückhalten konnte, meine eigene Neugier zu befriedigen."

„Oh. Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, das habe ich – zu meinem tiefsten Bedauern," sagte Ruta und starrte auf das Päckchen in ihren Händen hinunter. „Ich habe Teddy Hausarrest gegeben, die Medaille genommen und bin nach Hause gegangen. Ihre Form hat mich an irgendetwas erinnert… ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie verzaubert sein könnte… Also habe ich _Veritas Revelio_ ausprobiert, aber es hat nicht gewirkt. Und dann habe ich es mit _Finite Incantatem_ versucht."

Sie wickelte die Medaille aus und legte sie neben ihren unberührten Teller auf den Tisch, die Rückseite nach oben; die Buchstaben der feierlichen Inschrift glitzerten in der hellen Morgensonne.

Sie wartete. Was sie getan hatte, war unverzeihlich, und sie wusste es. Er hatte jedes Recht, ihr die Tür zu weisen. Die Zeit zog sich unendlich in die Länge, bevor er endlich sprach.

„_Für einen heimlichen, selbstlosen Kampf, für unbeirrte Treue und ein überaus nobles Opfer,"_ zitierte Stephen Seeker; er beugte sich nicht hinunter, um die Worte zu lesen, und seine Stimme war sehr leise. Dann änderte sich sein Ton. „Entsetzlich pompös, und obendrein absolut irreführend."

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Seine Lippen bildeten eine schmale, weiße Linie.

„Wieso sagen Sie das?"

„Weil diese Worte das Resultat reiner Großzügigkeit waren." Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und entfernte sich von ihr. „Auf gewisse Weise ist es ziemlich… _demütigend,_ dass ein Junge, den ich sieben Jahre lang verabscheut und schlecht behandelt habe, mir das Ganze dadurch heimzahlt, dass er einen Säulenheiligen aus mir macht."

„Das hat er nicht getan!" protestierte Ruta, ohne nachzudenken. „Es war ein Akt der Ehrlichkeit… und des Ehrgefühls. Ich kenne Harry Potter – er hat einen heftigen, unbeirrten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit."

„Im Gegensatz zu mir?" Sein Ton war kalt und spöttisch, aber da war noch etwas anderes. _Verletztheit? Stiller Zorn?_

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" schoss sie zurück. „Ich könnte ja die Bücher zu Rate ziehen, die seit der Niederlage des Dunklen Lords geschrieben worden sind – ich bin sicher, ich hätte die Wahl zwischen einem guten Dutzend Meinungen."

Sie sah, wie sein Rücken sich versteifte. „Was hält Sie dann davon ab, die populärste zu wählen? Das wäre am einfachsten."

„Während der letzten zwanzig Jahre habe ich gelernt, dass die wichtigen Dinge im Leben weder populär noch einfach sind," sagte Ruta; ihr Herz war schwer von alten Erinnerungen und neuem Bedauern. „Und wenn Sie wollen, dass ich gehe, dann werde ich es tun."

Sie räusperte sich.

„Aber es ist wahr – Sie _sind _Severus Snape."

„Das war ich einmal," sagte er. Die Anspannung sickerte langsam aus seinem Körper, und seine Stimme war unendlich müde. „Und um Ihren Wissensdurst zu befriedigen – ich schulde mein Leben Winky. Sie kam, um mich mit Phönixtränen zu retten – und sie gab mir den Trank der Lebenden Toten, um mir die Zeit zu erkaufen, die ich brauchte, um abzuwarten und dann unerkannt zu entkommen. Aber ich habe meine Identität nicht umsonst geändert, Miss Lupin. Ich habe wenig Interesse, den Mann, der ich einst gewesen bin, wiederzubeleben."

Ruta atmete aus; sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie die Luft anhielt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was sie von ihm erwarten sollte. Flammenden Zorn vielleicht, entschiedenes Abstreiten oder sarkastisches Gelächter… sogar ein blitzschneller Fluch, eine kalte Stimme, die "_Obliviate!"_ zischte und ihr Gedächtnis auslöschte wie die Schrift auf einer Schiefertafel. Aber stattdessen hatte er ihre Vermutungen sofort bestätigt, und jetzt schwirrte ihr vor Aufregung und Staunen der Kopf.

Er wandte sich zu ihr zurück und ihre Augen begegneten sich; kein Zweifel, das war das Gesicht des Mannes auf dem Portrait, und doch war es das nicht. Der größte Teil des brütenden Zorns und der Verachtung waren verschwunden. Die Linien, an die sie sich erinnerte, waren nicht vollkommen ausgelöscht; die langen Jahre der qualvollen Erfahrung, viel zu lange in der Dunkelheit zu wandern, hatten ihr Zeichen hinterlassen. _Und doch…_

Sie war nicht ganz und gar imstande, herauszufinden, was es war, das die Veränderung bewirkt hatte, aber verändert war er. Plötzlich dachte sie an eine leere Muschel, die sie einmal gefunden hatte, während sie in der Nähe der Klippen von Dover an der Küste entlang wanderte. Wind, Salzwasser und Sand hatten das Innenleben heraus gelöst und die Schale durchspült, bis nichts mehr übrig war als die leere, weiße Hülle. Dieser Mann war seiner Alpträume entkleidet worden, seiner Wünsche und Ambitionen, und was sie jetzt vor Augen hatte, war die Hülle seiner früheren Existenz, die immer noch darauf wartete, mit etwas Neuem gefüllt zu werden.

Sie nahm die Medaille vom Tisch und hielt sie ihm hin.

"Sie sollten sie zurücknehmen." sagte sie.

„Nein," sagte er ruhig. „Sie gehört zu einer Zeit, die am Besten der Vergessenheit anheim fallen sollte. Es war schiere Eitelkeit, sie so lange aufzubewahren – wie Sie mir soeben sehr überzeugend bewiesen haben." Er warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Hat Teddy irgendeine Ahnung von Ihrer Entdeckung?"

„Natürlich nicht!" antwortete sie ein wenig aufgebracht. „Auch seine Großmutter nicht, oder irgendjemand sonst! Was denken Sie von mir?"

„Interessanterweise weiß ich nicht, was ich von Ihnen denken soll, Miss Lupin," stellte Stephen Seeker – _Severus Snape_ – fest; wieder studierte er ihr Gesicht so intensiv, als versuchte er, ein Rätsel zu lösen. „Aber ich möchte glauben, dass das Geheimnis meiner Identität in Ihren Händen sicher ist."

„Ja," entgegnete Ruta, seltsam berührt von diesem unerwarteten Anzeichen von Vertrauen. Sie stellte fest, dass sie lächelte. „Und ich würde gern an irgend einem Abend in naher Zukunft wieder hierher kommen, um mehr über Ihr Leben nach der letzten Schlacht zu erfahren… natürlich nur, wenn Sie bereit sind, mir davon zu erzählen." Das Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er fragend eine Augenbraue hob. „Ich habe die Medaille nicht deswegen untersucht, weil ich auf der Jagd nach saftigem Klatsch gewesen bin. Ich wollte mehr über den Mann hinter der Gartenmauer wissen… ich hoffte, es würde mir helfen, Sie besser zu verstehen. Ich schätze unsere Gespräche sehr, Mr. Seeker. Und Ihre Geheimnisse – _all_ Ihre Geheimnisse – sind wirklich sicher bei mir."

Zu ihrer Verblüffung streckte er die Hand aus, berührte ihre Finger und schloss sie sachte über der Medaille. „Nehmen Sie dies hier bitte für mich in Verwahrung," sagte er. Dann trat er zurück und verbeugte sich vor ihr mit der Höflichkeit eines lang vergangenen Zeitalters.

Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims schlug die nächste Stunde, und Ruta fuhr zusammen. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen," sagte sie und steckte die Medaille wieder ein. „Fionnula und ihre Blumen warten schon auf mich. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Seeker. Und – danke."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Lupin."

Sie verließ das Cottage und ging durch das Gartentor; plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Magen – abgesehen von einer Tasse außergewöhnlich schmackhaftem Kaffee – immer noch leer war. Sie dachte an die Platten und Schüsseln auf dem Tablett und seufzte leicht; innerlich musste sie über sich selbst lachen. _Da gehst du hin und entdeckst eines der bestgehüteten Geheimnisse der Zaubererwelt, und alles, woran du in diesem Augenblick denken kannst, ist dein verpasstes Frühstück._

Sie ging nach Hause, machte sich einen kleinen Imbiss, holte ihr Fahrrad und nahm dann den Weg nach Berwick, womit sie entschlossen zu ihrer üblichen Tagesroutine zurückkehrte. Aber für den Rest des Tages, während sie farbenfrohe Sträuße band und mit ihrem Zauberstab zarte Rosensetzlinge zu vollem Glanz erblühen ließ, spürte sie die kurze, ehrerbietige Berührung seiner Hand, und ihr Herz war erfüllt von einer stillen, zögernden Freude.


	6. Raubtier

Kapitel Fünf  
**Raubtier**

„Oh, vielen, herzlichen Dank, Miss Lupin!" Elanor Carpenter, jedes Haar von einer unverwüstlichen Dauerwelle fest zementiert, sah Ruta zu, wie sie ein halbes Dutzend schwerer Blumenkübel in den Kofferraum ihres betagten Volvo lud. Mrs. Carpenter war ein Muggel, deshalb verzichtete Ruta weise darauf, ihren Zauberstab einzusetzen. In diesem Moment war sie mehr als dankbar dafür, dass jede Menge Bewegung an der frischen Luft sie in Form hielt. "Ich habe meiner Tochter erst gestern gesagt, wie _sehr_ ich Ihre Chrysanthemen liebe. Die Farben sínd so außergewöhnlich, und Ihre Sorten sínd die _einzigen_, die bis Weihnachten blühen."

Ruta wuchtete den letzten Kübel in den Kofferraum und schloss mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung den Deckel.

„Ich bin froh, dass sie Ihnen gefallen, Mrs. Carpenter," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Halten Sie die Erde feucht, bitte, aber nicht zuviel Wasser. Sie mögen es nicht, wenn man sie ersäuft. – Ich schicke Ihnen wie üblich die Rechnung, zusammen mit einem Fläschchen von meinem speziellen Dünger."

Mrs. Carpenter war offenbar in gesprächiger Stimmung.

„Stellen Sie sich vor, was letzte Nacht passiert ist!" sagte sie und machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten, in ihr Auto zu steigen. „Der Mann meiner Tochter – Tom, der beste Schafzüchter, den man sich vorstellen kann – ging auf seine nördlichste Weide, um nach seiner größten Herde zu sehen… und was glauben Sie, bekam er dort zu sehen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," sagte Ruta seufzend und ergab sich in das Unvermeidliche.

„Als er das Tor aufmachte, waren die armen Dinger in einer Ecke zusammengedrängt… und sie rannten ihn beinahe über den Haufen, als sie endlich eine Chance sahen, zu entkommen. Er brauchte Stunden, um sie wieder hineinzubringen, aber seine besten Schäferhunde führten sich auf, als wären sie durchgedreht – erst bellten sie wie wild und dann versteckten sie sich hinter seinem alten Landrover, die Schwänze eingezogen und winselnd wie verängstigte Welpen."

Was immer Ruta auch darüber dachte, sie hatte keine Gelegenheit, ihre Meinung zu sagen.

„Ich bin sicher, es ist Ezra Donohues verwilderter Köter gewesen; er ist frei herum gestreunt und hat ihnen eine Heidenangst eingejagt," stellte Mrs. Carpenter überzeugt fest. „Man sollte den alten Schwachkopf endlich aus seiner heruntergekommenen Hütte holen und in ein anständiges Altenheim stecken… er ist viel zu senil, sich um irgendeinen Hund zu kümmern, geschweige denn um sich selbst."

Ruta kannte Ezra Donohue. Ihm gehörte ein kleines Cottage in einer Senke dicht außerhalb der Dorfgrenze von St. Mary Green… ein sehr scheuer, ängstlicher alter Muggel mit einem steifen Knie und einem Sprachfehler, der es äußerst schwer machte, zu verstehen, was er sagte. In Rutas Augen konnten er oder sein Hund keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun. Alles, was er wollte, war in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, und die meisten Einwohner von St. Mary Green taten ihm den Gefallen.

Aber Elanor Carpenter betrachtete sein schäbiges Zuhause als persönliche Kränkung; sie war die unbestrittene Leiterin des Kunst-Komitees von Eskdale und eine unermüdliche Freiwillige in sämtlichen anderen Ausschüssen, die St. Mary Green sonst noch zu bieten hatte. Sie hatte die Finger in fast jeder Veranstaltung vom Sommerfest bis zum Weihnachtskonzert, und sie hielt das Dorf eindeutig für ihr höchstpersönliches Königreich. In ihren Augen war Ezra Donohue ein Schmutzspritzer auf einem auf Hochglanz polierten Juwel. Und sie hatte ihr Pulver noch nicht verschossen.

„Natürlich hat er geschworen, dass er mit Toms verängstigten Schafen nichts zu tun hat," fuhr die ältere Dame in verächtlichem Ton fort. „Tom hat mir gesagt, er hätte keine Ahnung gehabt, was er von dem hirnlosen Geschwafel halten sollte, das der Alte von sich gab – er wiederholte andauernd: ,Ein Monster in den Hügeln… ein Monster in den Hügeln!', bis Tom die Geduld verlor und die Sache aufgab. Meine Tochter war vollkommen neben sich."

Mrs. Carpenters Tochter war die schlimmste Tratschbase in St. Mary Green, und sie besaß Nerven aus Stahl; Ruta bezweifelte stark, dass eine Herde verschreckter Schafe ihren Seelenfrieden auch nur für eine Sekunde zu erschüttern vermochte. Aber sie verzichtete darauf, einen Kommentar abzugeben.

Fünf Minuten später verschwand der Volvo um die Ecke in Richtung Hauptstraße, und Ruta sah es mit Erleichterung. Es war ihre Urlaubswoche von _Fionnulas Faszinierender Flora_, und bisher war es eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche Woche gewesen.

Zwei Tage nach dem Morgen, an dem sie die gestohlene Medaille zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgebracht hatte, hatte sie eine kleine Notiz in ihrem Briefkasten gefunden, in sauberer, steiler Handschrift: _Wenn Sie noch immer Schach lernen wollen, das Angebot steht._

Das führte sie am frühen Abend desselben Tages auf Stephen Seekers Türschwelle, wo er sie mit unbewegtem Gesicht und mit vollkommener Höflichkeit begrüßte. Aber Winky – die sich immer noch nicht blicken ließ – hatte ihren außergewöhnlichen Kaffee gekocht (Seeker zog einen starken, dunklen _Assam_-Tee vor), zu dem sie schottisches Shortbread servierte; Ruta fand bald heraus, dass sie angesichts von Seekers Methode, sie mit dem Spiel der Könige bekannt zu machen, beides dringend nötig hatte.

Sie hatte ihn nie als Lehrer erlebt, aber schon während der allerersten Schachstunde bekam sie eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, warum manche seiner früheren Schüler noch immer erbleichten, wenn sein Name erwähnt wurde. Er verschwendete nicht viel Zeit damit, sie durch die komplizierten Regeln zu führen, sondern begann ganz einfach mit einem Spiel, wobei er auch noch den kleinsten Fehler gnadenlos auseinander nahm. Nach fünfzehn Minuten war sie am Boden zerstört, nach einer halben Stunde drauf und dran, das Schachbrett umzukippen, und zehn Minuten später wäre sie am liebsten geflüchtet. Sie schaute von dem Durcheinander auf, das sie mit ihren weißen Figuren angerichtet hatte, kurz davor, in die Luft zu gehen… und dann bemerkte sie ein finster amüsiertes Glitzern in seinen Augen, das ihr klarmachte, dass es genau die Reaktion war, auf die er wartete.

„Es ist eine Frage der Strategie, Miss Lupin," bemerkte er beiläufig. „Was Sie lernen müssen, ist, mehrere Züge im Voraus zu denken… und nachdem ich bereits erlebt habe, dass Sie – was mich angeht – zu ziemlich _komplizierten_ Schlussfolgerungen gelangt sind, dann kann das nicht vollkommen jenseits Ihrer Fähigkeiten liegen. Sie sind aus gutem Grund nach Ravenclaw sortiert worden, möchte ich hoffen."

„Ganz herzlichen Dank für Ihr Zutrauen," gab sie zurück und verfluchte sich im Stillen für den gereizten Ton ihrer Stimme. Seeker verbeugte sich mit schwungvollem Spott, dann schaute er wieder auf das Schachbrett; um seine Lippen zuckte es.

„Das ist das Ende von Ihrem Bauern, fürchte ich," sagte er, bewegte seinen schwarzen Bauern seitwärts und nahm den weißen weg.

„Augenblick mal!" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Haben Sie mir nicht erzählt, dass ich mit meinem Bauern nur diagonal schlagen darf?" Ihre weiße Königin murmelte etwas - zweifellos zutiefst Verächtliches - vor sich hin, und Ruta tat ihr Bestes, es zu ignorieren.

„Nicht, wenn Sie Ihren Bauern von der Grundlinie über zwei Felder in eine Position bewegen, in der er neben meinem steht," entgegnete er gelassen. „Sie sind mir geradewegs in die Falle gelaufen, und jetzt kann ich Ihren Bauern _en passant_ schlagen… zu meinem größten Bedauern."

Die weiße Königin starrte sie wütend an, die geschnitzten Hände in den Hüften. Ruta zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln und warf Stephen Seeker einen durchbohrenden Blick zu.

„Zu Ihrem größten Bedauern?" Sie schnaubte, aber dann gewann ihr Sinn für Humor die Oberhand. „Ich würde sagen, dass Sie das hier viel zu sehr genießen, um irgendetwas zu bedauern!"

Er grinste.

„Ich muss zugeben, die Sache hat ein paar angenehme Aspekte", sagte er, und für eine flüchtige Sekunde war das strenge, bleiche Gesicht sorglos und fast verblüffend jung. Ihre Augen begegneten sich und sie konnte die Herausforderung in dem schwarzen Blick deutlich sehen. „Würden Sie es gern noch einmal versuchen?"

Sie hob das Kinn. „Natürlich!"

Und Ruta versuchte es wieder, mehr als einmal. Sie brauchte zwei Sitzungen und ein Dutzend Versuche, um wenigstens eine Grundidee von der tieferen Struktur und der Eleganz dieses königlichen Spiels zu gewinnen. Zwischen den Schachlektionen nutzte Stephen Seeker die Möglichkeit, seine Wissenslücken über St. Mary Green und Berwick zu schließen. Am Ende dieser Woche kannte er nicht nur die allermeisten saftigeren Anekdoten, er war auch gründlich über Harry Potters Leben nach der Zweiten Schlacht informiert, über seine Karriere und seine Familie. Ruta wusste ganz genau, dass er sie aushorchte, aber sie nahm es ihm nicht übel; er verdiente es, über das Wohlergehen des Jungen Bescheid zu wissen, den er so lange beschützt hatte. Diese Unterhaltungen waren ohnehin nur kurze Pausen, bevor er sie rücksichtslos wieder auf das Minenfeld einer weiteren Schachpartie hinaus jagte. Ein- oder zweimal zwischen Montag und Freitag erreichte sie beinahe ein hart erkämpftes _Remis_, und sie trug das kurze, anerkennende Aufblitzen in seinen Augen wie einen Orden. Aber der verblüffendste Sieg, den sie während dieser Woche errang, war, dass sie endlich Winkys Vertrauen gewann.

Sie war sich klar darüber, dass die Hauselfe sie als Gefahr für die Sicherheit ihres Herrn betrachtete, und wahrscheinlich überdies als generelle Bedrohung, einfach deswegen, weil sie eine Frau war – eine Spezies, für die der frühere Schulleiter von Hogwarts bisher kaum ein besonderes Interesse gezeigt hatte. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Seekers Dienerin sehr stolz auf ihre Küche war, und sie hatte noch ein weiteres, kleines Detail entdeckt: Winky hatte sich in ihre Ohrringe verliebt.

Sie waren nichts Besonderes… nur ein Paar goldener, herzförmiger Stecker, die sie schon seit Jahren trug. Aber als sie sich am Mittwoch dieser Woche endlich in die Küche vor wagte und eine wohl vorbereitete Lobeshymne auf Winkys Backkunst und ihren unvergleichlichen Kaffee vom Stapel ließ, erwischte sie die Hauselfe dabei, wie sie bewundernd auf ihre Ohrläppchen starrte. An diesem Nachmittag trug sie das Haar hoch gesteckt, und die kleinen Herzchen glitzerten in der Sonne, die durch das Küchenfenster herein strömte. Winky hörte sich ihre Rede an, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, aber als sich Ruta wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurückzog, wagte sie einen weiteren, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die schlichten Schmuckstücke.

Am Freitag brachte Ruta ihr erstes, „echtes" Schachmatt zustande, und Winky servierte zwei Gläser mit hausgemachtem Kirschlikör, um den Anlass zu feiern. Dieses Mal fiel Rutas Haar ihr ungeflochten über die Schultern und verdeckte ihre Ohren; kurz bevor sie aufbrechen musste, zog sie ein kleines, hübsch eingewickeltes Päckchen aus ihrer Rocktasche und reichte es der überraschten Hauselfe.

„Das hier würde ich dir gerne geben," sagte sie, „als ein kleines Zeichen für Respekt und ehrliche Anerkennung. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."

Lampenähnliche, große Augen starrten hinunter auf das unerwartete Geschenk.

„Das ist für Winky?" quietschte die Elfe. „Miss hat das mitgebracht – für _Winky?"_

Sie wandte sich an ihren Herrn, eine nervöse Frage in den Augen, Stephen Seeker lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, drehte den zarten Stiel des Likörglases zwischen den Fingern und nickte zustimmend. „Natürlich kannst du es annehmen, wenn du möchtest."

Sie sahen beide zu, wie Winky den Gegenstand aus dem bunten Geschenkpapier befreite. Es war ein kleiner Samtbeutel, und einen Moment später purzelten zwei goldene Herzen in ihre Handfläche.

Die Wirkung war wahrhaft dramatisch. Winky brach in eine Flut von Tränen aus, drückte den unerwarteten Schatz an ihr Herz und wischte sich ununterbrochen mit einem Zipfel des makellos sauberen Küchenhandtuches, das sie trug, die Augen. „Dankeschön!" schluchzte sie. „Dankeschön, Miss… Winky hat das nicht verdient, Winky hätte niemals gehofft… oh, _dankeschön!"_ Und mit diesem tränenvollen Freudenschrei verschwand sie in der Küche und hinterließ ein verblüfftes Schweigen.

Endlich räusperte sich Stephen Seeker. Er schaute Ruta an und sie erwiderte seinen Blick; ihre Augen tanzten.

„Also hat meine Hauselfe ein Faible für Schmuck," sagte er. „Wer hätte das gedacht?"

„Ich schon," gab Ruta zurück. „Sie mögen ein Experte für Zaubertränke und Schach sein, aber ich weiß alles, was es über Frauen zu wissen gibt. Und Winky _ist_ immerhin eine Frau."

Er hob sein Glas zu einem stillen Salut und betrachtete sie gedankenvoll.

„Das sollte mich lehren, Sie niemals zu unterschätzen," stellte er fest, während sich sein Gesicht in einem schrägen Lächeln entspannte. „Selbst wenn das hier ein schockierend skrupelloser Fall von Bestechung war."

Ruta genoss den Rest des Likörs.

„Mag sein," sagte sie und stellte das Glas hin. „Aber wir benutzen doch alle verschiedene Methoden, um unsere Schlachten zu gewinnen, oder nicht?"

vvvvv

Jetzt war es Freitagabend, und Ruta wurde mit plötzlichem Schrecken klar, dass sie zwischen dem guten Dutzend Aufträgen, die sie tagsüber in Atem hielten und den Schachlektionen in den Abendstunden Andromeda und Teddy tatsächlich vernachlässigt hatte. In der letzten Woche hatte sie die beiden nur dreimal gesehen; seit Teddy vor zehn Tagen die Medaille gestohlen hatte, war jedes Treffen angespannt und leicht unbehaglich gewesen. Wann immer sie seine Großmutter besuchte und mit ihm redete, waren seine Antworten bestenfalls kurz angebunden und einsilbig. Über kurz oder lang zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück; er war offensichtlich enttäuscht, schmollte noch immer über seinen Hausarrest und fühlte sich gründlich missverstanden. Mit einem überraschend scharfen Gefühl des Schuldbewusstseins rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, dass eine ihrer in Teddys Augen wertvollsten Angewohnheiten – ihm Gutenacht-Geschichten vorzulesen, während er bereits im Bett lag – seit seinem dummen Streich komplett ausgefallen war. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie die Festung seines Zimmers schon längst gestürmt… aber obwohl sie es hasste, das zuzugeben, nagte die Erinnerung an seine gedankenlose Missetat noch immer an ihr. Stephen Seekers Leben bestand aus einer langen Kette von Enttäuschungen, Lügen und Verrat, und dass es ausgerechnet Teddy war, der dieser Liste eine weitere Enttäuschung hinzufügte, war etwas, das sie nicht so leicht verzeihen konnte.

_Dumme Kuh, _schalt sie sich selbst. _Du solltest wirklich die Letzte sein, die über die Übeltaten des Jungen brütet… und wenn du nicht bald reinen Tisch machst, dann verlierst du sein Vertrauen. _

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein, dass sie Andromeda versprochen hatte, herüber zu kommen und ihr einen Korb mit dem ersten, jungen Rosenkohl zu bringen, sobald sie sie im Beet in ihrem hinteren Garten abernten konnte. Zeit, den Rosenkohl zu holen, den sie heute Morgen gepflückt hatte – _und sich endlich mit dem Jungen zu vertragen._

Als sie fünfzehn Minuten später Andromedas Haus betrat, sah sie zwei Kleidungsstücke an der Gästegarderobe hängen. Eines davon war Harry Potters Lieblings-Lederjacke, das andere ein wunderbar vertrauter, sackartiger Mantel, übersät von verblassten, grünen Flecken und öligen Spritzern. Ruta holte tief Atem und genoss die berauschenden Gerüche nach Blumen und Farn, nach Moos und Dünger… und was war das noch, _Katzenminze?_ – die an der verblichenen Wolle hingen.

Sie ließ den Beutel mit Rosenkohl auf den Boden fallen und spürte, wie sich ihr Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog. „Neville…?"

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete sich, und ein hoch gewachsener, junger Mann erschien auf der Schwelle.

„_Ruta!"_ Sie wurde in eine bärenhafte Umarmung gezogen. „Meine Güte, wie lange ist es dieses Mal her? Ein halbes Jahr?"

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Beinahe acht Monate, seit Weihnachten. Es hat mir wirklich Leid getan zu hören, dass du nicht zu Besuch kommen konntest, wie du es an Mittsommer versprochen hattest. Wie geht es deiner Großmutter jetzt?"

„Besser," sagte er; ein kleiner Schatten verdunkelte sein offenes, freundliches Gesicht. „Ich nehme an, wir müssen mit der Tatsache leben, dass sie jetzt _wirklich_ zerbrechlich wird, und eine ausgerenkte Hüfte ist keine kleine Angelegenheit in ihrem Alter, nicht einmal für eine Hexe."

Augusta Longbottom hatte ihn großgezogen, nachdem seine Eltern von Todessern gefoltert und in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden waren, und er liebte sie sehr. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie darauf bestanden, die Zwetschgenernte im Garten ihres kleinen Hauses ganz allein zu erledigen; als sie den vollen Korb mit ihrem Zauberstab durch die Gegend manövrierte, war sie in ein Mauseloch gestolpert und stürzte hin, als der Korb sie mit vollem Schwung traf. Das war der Grund, warum er seinen Urlaub in Berwick nicht eher hatte antreten können.

Er zog Ruta mit sich ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt.

„Schau mal, wen wir hier haben!" sagte er, und Harry Potter erhob sich langsam aus einem tiefen Polstersessel und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Ruta grinste und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Heil dir, du Held!" sagte sie und mimte ein Gähnen. „Hallo, Harry… ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass ich viel begeisterter bin, Neville zu sehen. _Dich_ treffe ich schließlich fast jedes Wochenende."

„Vielen herzlichen Dank," entgegnete Harry und verneigte sich ironisch, ein mutwilliges Glitzern in den grünen Augen. „Ich weiß, er ist die Liebe deines Lebens."

„Meine Rosen und meine Pflanzen sind die Liebe meines Lebens," antwortete sie milde, „obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass die Ehe mit einem Hogwarts-Professor für Kräuterkunde eine große Versuchung wäre."

Neville griff sich ans Herz und seufzte dramatisch.

„_Ach du liebes Bisschen!"_ rief er aus. „Mein allererster Heiratsantrag!"

„Und hoffentlich nicht dein letzter, du Witzbold." Ruta lachte. „Und ich habe gesagt, ich bin in _Versuchung,_ dich zu heiraten, nicht dazu entschlossen. – Wie geht es Ginny und James?"

„Ginny geht's gut, aber Jamie zahnt", sagte Harry. „Neville hat ihm einen Tee aus Katzenminze zusammengebraut, gegen den Schmerz, aber ich fürchte, der Kleine war nicht allzu glücklich darüber; tatsächlich hat er die halbe Flasche auf Nevilles Mantel gespuckt."

„Ach – dann ist _das_ also der Grund für den Geruch!" Ruta entdeckte die plötzliche Röte in Nevilles Gesicht und lächelte ihn tröstend an. „Versuch es das nächste Mal mit einem geschälten Stück Süßholz. Schmeckt schön süß, und er hat etwas, worauf er herum kauen kann… das hilft normalerweise."

„Weißt du, du solltest wirklich nach Hogwarts kommen", sagte Neville und wurde plötzlich ernst. „Seit wir mit Beauxbatons bei einer Studie über kontinentale und insulare magische Pflanzen zusammenarbeiten, könnte ich wirklich eine weitere Hand gebrauchen… vor allem eine, die so geschickt ist wie deine. Ich hätte dich immer noch gern als Assistentin, und die Schulleiterin würde deine Bewerbung jederzeit akzeptieren."

„Ganz ehrlich, ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, " antwortete Ruta. „Aber ich habe mich schon vor langer Zeit dafür entschieden, Dromeda und Teddy zu helfen, und ich bin hier ziemlich beschäftigt… selbst wenn ein paar von meinen Muggelkunden manchmal ganz schön anstrengend sind."

Sie gab den beiden eine humorvolle Zusammenfassung von ihrem Gespräch mit Mrs. Carpenter; sie erwähnte auch die geheimnisvoll verschreckten Schafe und die Behauptungen des alten Mannes.

„Ein Monster in den Hügeln?" fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Was denn für ein Monster?"

„Er ist bloß ein harmloser, alter Rentner," erklärte Ruta. „Ich glaube, Tom hat ihn furchtbar erschreckt, und er hatte Angst, sein Zuhause und seinen Hund zu verlieren… der ist übrigens auch völlig harmlos. Hector ist steinalt, und wenn er eine Schafherde zu sehen bekäme, würde er wahrscheinlich Fersengeld geben und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung flüchten. Aber stattdessen ist Ezra einfach mit der ersten Sache herausgeplatzt, die ihm in den Sinn kam, damit Tom verschwindet und ihn endlich in Ruhe lässt."

Andromeda Tonks kam mit einem Teetablett herein, Teddy im Kielwasser. Der Junge strahlte seinen Paten an, schenkte Neville ein Grübchenlächeln und warf Ruta einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, bevor er sich auf das Sofa plumpsen ließ. Harry wandte sich an Dromeda.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Teddy heute Abend mitnehmen, und er übernachtet bei uns?" fragte er. „Ginny wäre entzückt, zur Abwechslung mal ein Kind zu sehen, das groß genug ist, dass es _keine_ Flasche und frische Windeln braucht."

Plötzliche Hoffnung ließ Teddys Gesicht aufleuchten, aber als Ruta ihren Mund öffnete, biss er sich auf die Lippen.

„Ich kann nicht zu Besuch kommen," sagte er in mürrischem Ton. „Ich hab immer noch Hausarrest."

Die ältere Frau warf Ruta einen flehenden Blick zu.

„Liebes, meinst du nicht…"

Rutas Blick war noch immer unverwandt auf Teddys Gesicht gerichtet; sie versuchte ihn stumm dazu zu bringen, dass er sie anschaute. Aber alles, was sie zu sehen bekam, war ein haselnussbrauner Haarschopf und eine sture, kleine Nase.

„Der Hausarrest ist am Sonntag vorbei", sagte sie so leichthin wie möglich. „Vielleicht könnte er nächste Woche zwei oder drei Tage bei euch verbringen? Alles, was ich will, ist, dass er begreift…"

_Das hier wurde immer schwieriger… aber versuchen musste sie es trotzdem._

„Alles, was ich will, ist, dass er begreift, dass manche Dinge Folgen haben", setzte sie den Satz fort. „Das könnte ihm helfen, denselben Fehler nicht zweimal zu machen."

„Fehler?" fragte Harry. „Was hat er denn getan? – Teddy?"

Teddy sagte kein einziges Wort, und Ruta verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, dass sie die Sache nicht mit mehr Taktgefühl angefasst hatte. Wenn der Junge sich jetzt vorgeführt und öffentlich verurteilt vorkam, dann konnte sie ihm kaum einen Vorwurf daraus machen. Andromeda öffnete den Mund, aber es war Ruta, die zuerst sprach.

„Ich habe draußen einen Beutel Rosenkohl vergessen", sagte sie und suchte bedeutungsvoll Nevilles Blick. _Das ist etwas Ernstes und Persönliches_, sagten ihre Augen, _und ziemlich peinlich für Teddy obendrein. Würdest du...?_

Eines der Dinge, die sie an Neville wirklich liebte, war seine scharfe Auffassungsgabe. „Oh… Rosenkohl!" Er sprach mit Begeisterung. „Es ist _Monate_ her, dass ich welchen hatte… und das war hier, ein paar Tage nach Weihnachten! Sie waren köstlich… Mrs. Tonks, Sie sind doch sicherlich so nett und sagen mir alles über das Rezept, nicht?"

„Äh… ja, Neville, natürlich." Andromeda runzelte ein wenig verwirrt die Stirn. Neville erhob sich rasch aus seinem Sessel und schleppte die alte Frau förmlich aus dem Zimmer, wobei er die ganze Zeit fröhlich auf sie einredete. Aber bevor Ruta die Chance nutzten konnte, die er ihr verschafft hatte, war sie auch schon vorbei. Teddy – der offenbar einen gründlichen und hochnotpeinlichen Bericht über seine Untaten erwartete – schoss mit Blitzgeschwindigkeit zur Tür hinaus, bevor sie oder Harry reagieren konnten.

Ruta seufzte frustriert, und Harry starrte seinem Patenkind hinterher, eine tiefe Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen.

„Neville _hasst_ Rosenkohl", sagte er. „Genauso wie so ziemlich jeder andere, den ich kenne. Kein Wunder, dass die Hauselfen das Zeugs fast nie beim großen Bankett in Hogwarts servieren." Sein Blick kehrte zu ihr zurück. „Dann muss es wohl etwas Ernstes sein", bemerkte er. „Was ist los?"

„Wir haben einen neuen Nachbarn." Sie wählte ihre Worte sorgfältig. „Der Mann ist gerade erst vor ein paar Wochen hergezogen, und er lebt sehr für sich… obwohl Teddy es fertig gebracht hat, ihn kennen zu lernen. Und wir unterhalten uns von Zeit zu Zeit über den Zaun. Aber letzte Woche hat sich Teddy in seinen Garten geschlichen und Feuer gemacht."

„Oh nein." Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Nicht _schon _wieder."

„Das Feuer war nicht das Problem", fuhr Ruta fort; sie fühlte sich noch immer, als stünde sie auf dünnem Eis. „Statt ihn auf der Stelle weg zu jagen, war der Mann – er heißt Seeker – freundlich genug, Teddy zum Tee hinein zu bitten, und Teddy hat es ihm heimgezahlt, indem er seine Schubladen durchwühlt und ihm einen… eine alte Medaille gestohlen hat, die er unter seinen Sachen fand."

„Er hat…" Harry blinzelte. „Wieso um Himmels Willen hat er das gemacht?"

„Neugier, vielleicht… oder die Angewohnheit, alles in Reichweite in seine Hosentaschen zu stopfen, " sagte sie. „Oder… ehrlich, Harry, ich weiß es nicht. Aber später am selben Abend habe ich die Medaille gefunden, und das war der Grund für den Hausarrest."

„Aha." Harry räusperte sich. „Nun… in diesem Fall kann man wohl nichts machen."

Leise, rasche Schritte bewegten sich die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern hinauf, und Ruta seufzte wieder.

„Oh je… ich wünschte wirklich, ich wäre in dieser Sache ein bisschen weiser gewesen. Ich habe die Sache für ihn nur noch schlimmer gemacht, und jetzt bin ich eindeutig _Persona non grata."_ Sie lächelte schwach. „Wenigstens ist er nicht auch noch wütend auf _dich."_

„Dem Himmel sei Dank", sagte Harry trocken. Ein paar Augenblicke schwiegen sie beide; sie konnten Neville und Andromeda in der Küche lachen hören.

Dann sprach Harry wieder.

„Was für ein Mann ist das… wie hast du ihn genannt? Seeker?"

_Es wäre närrisch gewesen anzunehmen, dass er es nicht wissen wollte. _

„Er…" Ruta holte tief Luft und spürte, wie der Herzschlag ihr in den Ohren pochte. „Er ist gewissermaßen ein Einsiedler. Ein bisschen schroff vielleicht – ich denke, dass er nicht rasch zu jemandem Vertrauen fasst. Und dass Teddy den Riss in der Rüstung gefunden hat und dann so etwas macht…" Sie hielt sich davor zurück, zuviel zu offenbaren. Etwas vor Harry zu verbergen war eine mühselige Aufgabe, und es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, ihn hinters Licht zu führen.

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen. Unsere Apothekerin Mrs. Smythe wird jeden Moment auf meiner Türschwelle auftauchen um die zwei Dutzend Rosenbüsche abzuholen, die ich für sie gezogen habe. Ich würde gern morgen nach Berwick herüber kommen, um den Kleinen und Ginny zu sehen. Richte ihr alles Liebe von mir aus, ja?"

„Natürlich." Harry lächelte zu ihr hoch; es war das offene Lächeln von jemandem, der endlich seinen Platz im Leben gefunden hatte, und ein Glück, das er sich früher nie erträumt hatte. Sie kannte ihn seit unmittelbar nach der Zweiten Schlacht von Hogwarts; sie waren sich zum ersten Mal auf Remus' und Tonks' Beerdigung begegnet. Abgesehen von ihrer eigenen, überwältigenden Trauer bewahrte sie eine sehr lebhafte Erinnerung daran, wie er damals gewesen war – totenblass, brennende Augen in einem schmalen Gesicht, ein sehr junger Mann, der buchstäblich in Stücke brach, als die schreckliche Anspannung des Kampfes, den er gegen alle Hoffnungen und Erwartungen gewonnen hatte, schließlich nachließ. Das war jetzt mehr als acht Jahre her… und das Schicksal hatte endlich entschieden, ihn mit der Familie zu belohnen, nach der er sich immer gesehnt hatte, und mit einem Seelenfrieden, den er nie gekannt hatte.

Er folgte ihr in den Vorraum, wartete, bis sie sich von Neville und Dromeda verabschiedet hatte und öffnete die Tür für sie. Sie trat in den Sonnenschein hinaus.

„Ruta?"

Sie schaute ihn an.

„Würde dieser Mann irgendwelchen Schaden… ist es möglich, dass er…" Eine kurze, unbehagliche Pause. „… dass er… meine Güte, du _weißt_, was ich meine!"

„Die Antwort ist nein, Harry." Sie sprach mit Festigkeit. „Mr. Seeker ist ein guter und ehrenhafter Mann. Er würde nie einem Kind Schaden zufügen."

Er wurde rot und grinste ein wenig beschämt. „Du weißt, ich musste das fragen, nicht?"

„Schon in Ordnung," erwiderte sie und erinnerte sich plötzlich an die allerersten Worte, die Stephen Seeker je zu ihr gesagt hatte. „Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Abend, Harry."

vvvvv

An diesem Abend saß Ruta an ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch und schrieb die Rechnungen für Mrs. Carpenters Chrysanthemen und Mrs. Smythes Rosen, und Neville saß bei einem späten Abendessen in Andromedas Haus und spülte den Geschmack von Rosenkohl tapfer mit einem Glas Wein hinunter. Stephen Seeker saß in seinem Studierzimmer und las einen Brief, den er früher an diesem Tag erhalten hatte, und Ginny Potter saß in einem Ohrensessel in ihrem Haus in Berwick, Baby James in den Armen, der endlich eingeschlafen war. Harry saß neben dem Kamin und wartete geduldig auf den strategisch günstigsten Augenblick, seinen Sohn ins Kinderzimmer zu tragen; über den flaumigen, kleinen Kopf lächelte er seine Frau an.

In seinem schäbigen Cottage saß Ezra Donohue ebenfalls am Kamin. Draußen war es noch immer warm, aber die Kälte, die er verspürte, wich nicht mehr aus seinem Fleisch und seinen Knochen. Es war der Fluch von Alter und finsteren Erinnerungen; der Krieg hatte ihm das böse Erbe schlechter Träume vermacht, so lebhaft und frisch, als hätte er die Strände der Normandie nach dem D-Day gerade erst verlassen, mit einem verkrüppelten Knie und auf dem Heimweg in ein Land, wo niemand auf ihn wartete. Er hatte den Hof vergessen, den er in den schwierigen Jahren nach dem Krieg verloren hatte, er hatte seine versiegten Hoffnungen und Luftschlösser vergessen, und schließlich war seine ganze Welt auf die Mauern dieses heruntergekommenen, kleinen Hauses zusammen geschrumpft.

Hector, der wie üblich zu seinen Füßen lag, suchte sich diesen Moment aus, um langsam aufzustehen. Auf vier arthritischen Beinen stakste er zur Tür und Ezra hievte sich aus dem Sessel, um ihn ins Freie zu lassen. Er dachte an Tom Kerrey, an seine laute, dröhnende Stimme und das schrille, wütende Gekläff seiner arroganten Schäferhunde. Und er tat alles, um _nicht _an den Schatten zu denken, den er spät in der letzten Nacht vom Bléa Tarn hatte herunterkommen sehen… dunkel und gewaltig und auf eine so eigentümliche Weise in Bewegung, dass die Erinnerung noch immer dafür sorgte, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

_Wenn sie ihn bloß in Ruhe lassen würden… sie alle miteinander. _

Der Mond nahm ab; die schimmernde Münze am wolkenlosen Sternenhimmel hatte ihre vollkommene Rundung verloren. Ezra stand auf der Türschwelle und sah zu, wie Hector zu dem Baum hinüber lief, wo er sich üblicherweise erleichterte. Die knorrige Eiche in seinem ungepflegten Garten und die struppige Hecke waren pechschwarze Umrisse vor einer schweigenden Landschaft aus reinem Silber.

Plötzlich gab Hector ein kurzes Bellen von sich; er stand mitten auf dem Weg, den Kopf zum Gartentor gewandt. Das Bellen brach ab und wurde von einem Knurren ersetzt, das tief aus seiner Kehle kam, und dann drehte er sich um und rannte, so schnell seine steifen Gelenke es erlaubten, dorthin zurück, wo Ezra stand. Der alte Mann konnte den Körper des Hundes spüren, der sich heftig zitternd gegen seine Schienenbeine presste. Er tätschelte Hector den Kopf.

„Komm schon, alter Junge, dir wird keiner nich' was tun," murmelte er, „hier kommt keiner nich' her…"

Aber dann sah er, wie sich etwas Dunkles hinter der Hecke regte, etwas _Lebendiges, _etwas sehr _Großes,_ und ein verängstigtes Etwas tief in seinem Herzen erkannte es auf der Stelle wieder. Sein Herzschlag wurde zu einem wilden Trommelwirbel und er klammerte sich an den Türrahmen.

_Es war zurückgekommen. Das Monster war zurückgekommen. _

Dann flog das Tor auf und das… _Ding_ kam den Weg hinunter, mit glühenden Augen und gesträubtem Fell, und unfassbar _schnell._ Zu spät versuchte Ezra, in sein Haus zurück zu weichen; es blieb keine Zeit mehr, die Tür vor dem Entsetzen zu verschließen, das sich mit wahnwitzigem Tempo näherte. Das Letzte, was Ezra hörte, war ein fürchterliches Geräusch zwischen Lachen und Heulen, und dann war es bei ihm. Es schleuderte Hector mit einem einzigen, brutalen Hieb beiseite, grub seine Zähne in den Hals des alten Mannes und riss ihn zu Boden.


	7. Ungesehene Warnungen

Kapitel Sechs**  
Ungesehene Warnungen **

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte klar und wolkenlos. Ruta war früh auf und sammelte in ihrem Garten frische Rosenblätter für eine neue Ladung ihrer berühmten Anti-Mehltau-Lösung. Nach einem kurzen Wedeln ihres Zauberstabes kochte ihr Kessel genügend Wasser für ihren Morgenkaffee, und die Kaffeemühle mahlte die dunklen Bohnen geradewegs in den Filter auf der Kanne, während Ruta sorgsam den reinen Alkohol abmaß, den sie brauchte, um die Blütenblätter einzuweichen. Zuweilen fragte sie sich, wie Muggel eigentlich die Zeit fanden, zu tun, was getan werden musste. Bis sie die Tonflaschen verkorkt und sie hinunter in den Keller getragen hatte, wo sie für die nächsten zwei Tage ziehen sollten, hatten die Kaffeekanne, ihr Teller und ihre Tasse gemeinsam mit Toast, Butter und Bauernkäse ein säuberliches, kleines Ballett vollführt. Alles, was sie jetzt tun musste, war, sich zum Frühstück hinzusetzen.

Danach benutzte sie einen von Andromedas Lieblingszaubersprüchen und überließ es Tellern und Besteck, sich selbst abzuwaschen, während sie ihre Gartenschürze abnahm, sich an ihrem Schreibtisch niederließ und eine ordentliche Liste aller Aufträge machte, die sie während ihrer Ferien ausgeführt hatte. Eine Lieferung von Astern stand noch aus (zu ihrer heimlichen Erleichterung _nicht_ an Mrs. Carpenter), und so verbrachte sie den Rest des Vormittags in ihren hinteren Garten, ehe sie endlich die Zeit fand, zu überlegen, was sie tragen sollte, während sie Ginny Potter besuchte.

Ruta Lupin war keine Frau, die viel Zeit vor einem Spiegel zubrachte; sie konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann sie zuletzt Makeup benutzt hatte, und die Krähenfüße, die sich allmählich um ihre Augen abzeichneten, gehörten nicht zu den Dingen, über die sie sich Sorgen machte. Die Tatsache, dass sie dauernd mit Pflanzen und Erde hantierte, hatte ihre Hände hart werden lassen, und in letzter Zeit hatte sie die ersten silbrigen Strähnen entdeckt, die ihr dichtes, haselnussbraunes Haar durchzogen (einen der wenigen Aspekte ihrer äußerlichen Erscheinung, der ihr wirklich gefiel). Nach einem ersten, anfänglichen Schrecken hatte sie beschlossen, diese eindeutigen Zeichen des nahenden Alters mit Haltung und Humor hinzunehmen.

Jetzt ließ sie ihrem Gesicht die übliche, rasche Behandlung mit einer einfachen Muggel-Babycreme angedeihen und nahm sich etwas länger Zeit, um ihr Haar zu einem schweren Knoten im Nacken aufzustecken. Nach einigem Nachdenken (und die Erinnerung an die Abende, die sie gerade gemeinsam mit Stephen Seeker verbracht hatte, im Hinterkopf) entschied sie sich statt der üblichen Muggelbluse und dem Rock für ein Hexengewand. Immerhin _war_ sie eine Hexe, und heute war sie in Berwick unterwegs. Der Stoff war von einem sanften Taubenblau, und sie stellte fest, dass ihr der Kontrast der Farbe zu ihrer sonnengebräunten Haut gefiel. Als sie ihr Aussehen ein letztes Mal überprüfte, runzelte Ruta beim ungewohnten Anblick ihrer leeren Ohrläppchen die Stirn – und beim Gedanken daran, wo die kleinen, goldenen Ohrringe sich jetzt befanden, musste sie lächeln.

Sie zog das kleine Schmuckkästchen, das sie in ihrem Nachttisch aufbewahrte, aus der Schublade und entdeckte die Staubschicht auf dem Deckel: wann hatte sie sich zuletzt die Mühe gemacht, etwas unter den ziemlich wenigen Gegenständen darin auszuwählen? Dann erinnerte sie sich; das letzte Mal, dass sie eine der festlicheren Halsketten oder Ohrringe getragen hatte, was auf Remus' Hochzeit gewesen. _Acht Jahre eines fast schmucklosen Lebens, _dachte sie und fragte sich, was heute wohl in sie gefahren war, während das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erstarb. Dann straffte sie den Rücken, öffnete den Deckel und holte zwei kleine, blumenförmige Ohrstecker heraus; die Blütenblätter waren mit Mondstein und Blautopas besetzt. Sie befestigte sie an ihren Ohrläppchen, dann stellte sie das Kästchen in die Schublade zurück und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Ein kurzer, prüfender Blick in die Küche zeigte ihr einen sauber geschrubbten Tisch, eine gereinigte Spüle und alle Teller an ihren Platz.

_Das versprach ein schöner Nachmittag zu werden. _

Das Fahrrad zu nehmen, während sie das Hexengewand trug, war keine sehr praktische Idee, deshalb entschloss sich Ruta, zur Abwechslung zu apparieren. Mit einem kleinen Knall verschwand sie mitten aus ihrem Wohnzimmer.

Allerdings hielt die Entscheidung, zu apparieren, sie von der Straße fern, und sowohl ihre Liste als auch die Astern hatten sie ziemlich aufgehalten. Sonst wäre sie vielleicht Constabler Bernie Smithers begegnet, dem Auge des Gesetzes von St. Mary Green, der früher an diesem Morgen aus der Richtung von Ezra Donohues Cottage gestolpert kam. Er zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß, seine Uniform war mit Blut bespritzt und mit den nur halb verdauten Überresten seines letzten Sandwiches bekleckert. Sein Gesicht war weiß vor Entsetzen.

vvvvv

Als sie auf der Türschwelle vom Haus der Potters ankam, das sich ganz am Rand von Berwick befand, wurde Ruta von zornigem Babygeschrei begrüßt. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, also ging sie hinein und folgte dem Lärm, bis sie die frühere Treiberin der _Holyhead Harpies_ gefunden hatte, die Baby James in den Armen hielt. Sein kleines Gesicht war fast so rot wie sein Haar.

Ginny blickte von ihrem übellaunigen Sohn auf und sah sie.

„Hallo, Ruta!" sagte sie; die Erleichterung stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Harry hat mir gesagt, dass du heute kommst, aber ich konnte bis jetzt noch nichts vorbereiten… ich kann dir sagen, dieser kleine Schreihals hier hat mich ziemlich auf Trab gehalten."

„Macht doch nichts," erwiderte Ruta heiter. „Ich hab schon gefrühstückt… aber du siehst aus, als wärst du bis jetzt leer ausgegangen."

„Frühstück…?" Ginny stöhnte. „Meinst du eine anständige Tasse Tee und Brötchen? Marmelade und Rühreier?"

Klein James suchte sich genau diesen Augenblick aus, um einen weiteren Großangriff auf ihre Ohren zu starten.

„Nein," sagte sie und hob die Stimme. „Der einzige hier, der regelmäßig seine Mahlzeiten bekommt, ist unser lauter Nachwuchs. Harry hat dem alten Kreacher erlaubt, ein paar Wochen in dem Haus am Grimmauld Place zu verbringen; du hast nie gesehen, was für ein gruseliger Alptraum dieser Kasten vor zehn Jahren war, aber Kreacher tut gerade sein Bestes, um ihn endlich von einer pompösen Gruft in einen Ort zu verwandeln, wo man tatsächlich _leben_ kann. Er akzeptiert unser Haus hier… aber er hat nie wirklich die Überzeugung überwunden, dass der Mann, der Voldemort besiegt hat, einen Wohnsitz braucht, der ein bisschen… _präsentabler_ ist. Ich vermute mal, er hat das Gefühl, Berwick wäre weit unter seiner Würde… und unter unserer sowieso."

Sie gab einen erschöpften Seufzer von sich.

„Es ist Tage her, seit ich eine Chance hatte, auch nur die Zeitung zu Gesicht zu kriegen. Harry verschwindet gleich nach dem Frühstück mit dem _Tagespropheten_, und ich hab mir noch nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Muggelzeitung vom Rasen aufzusammeln. Wieso Harry die eigentlich haben will, wenn er sie sowieso nicht liest, weiß ich auch nicht. Aber jetzt bin ich beinahe verzweifelt genug, es damit zu versuchen. Alles, was _ich_ im Moment zu lesen kriege, sind die Aufkleber von diesen Babykost-Gläschen, die Daddy mir letzte Woche geschickt hat – ein Riesenkarton mit Karottenbrei. Ich wage nicht, mir vorzustellen, was Mum von seiner Idee gehalten hat, Muggel-Babynahrung an ihrem ersten Enkelkind zu testen – ich bin sicher, er schleicht immer noch auf Zehenspitzen durch den Fuchsbau und versucht, aus der Schusslinie zu bleiben."

Ihr Lächeln war mehr als nur ein bisschen nostalgisch.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber ich wünschte, ich hätte ihre Nerven."

„Und sieben Kinder?" fragte Ruta und lachte. „ Obwohl selbst deine Mutter immer nur mit einem auf einmal fertig werden musste." Sie bemerkte den Schatten, der plötzlich Ginnys Augen verdunkelte und biss ich auf die Lippen, zornig auf sich selbst, weil sie es vergessen hatte. „Abgesehen von den Zwillingen," fügte sie verspätet hinzu. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Schon gut," sagte Ginny und schenkte ihr ein bleiches Lächeln. „Manchmal vergesse sogar ich Fred… obwohl ich es immer noch schrecklich schwierig finde zu glauben, dass er fort ist."

Sie streckte die Hand aus, und ihre Finger streiften in einer flüchtigen Geste von Liebe und Schutz über Jamies Stirn.

„Und wir werden uns alle besser fühlen, sobald diese üblen Milchzähne endlich durch sind. Harry hat Glück, dass man ihn zu einem Treffen der Auroren in London einberufen hat… und Neville ist wahrscheinlich bei _Flourish & Blotts_ abgetaucht, bis über beide Ohren in Büchern über magische Kräuter in der Normandie vergraben. Er ist ganz schön begeistert von seinem neuen Projekt."

Ruta entschied, dass dies nicht der Tag war, an dem man eine aufmerksame Gastgeberin erwarten sollte; sie machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, zog den Zauberstab aus Weide aus ihrem Ärmel und öffnete die Tür zur Speisekammer. Fünfzehn Minuten später saß Ginny am Tisch in dem kleinen Esszimmer, die Beine auf einem Hocker, und schlürfte die erste Tasse von einem ausgezeichneten _Darjeeling_. Eine kleine Schüssel mit Rühreiern und ein Korb mit Toast warteten auf sie, während Ruta in einem Schaukelstuhl am Fenster saß, die Wange des Babys liebkoste und ein Stück Süßholz aus der Tasche zog.

„Hier, Kleiner," sagte sie und lächelte, als sich eine kleine Faust um das interessante, neue Ding schloss. „Versuch mal, auf dem hier herum zu kauen… nein, _nicht_ in deine Nase!" Jetzt fand das Stück Süßholz den Weg zum richtigen Eingang und verschwand teilweise darin, während Ruta noch immer das andere Ende festhielt. Langsam breitete sich ein glückliches Grinsen über Klein Jamies Gesicht aus. „Siehst du? Ich wusste, du würdest es mögen!"

Ginny nahm einen Mund voll Rührei und gab ein Geräusch vollkommener Befriedigung von sich. Sie schluckte und sah ihren Sohn an, der endlich damit aufgehört hatte, sein Unbehagen kundzutun und stattdessen das Süßholz eifrig mit einem zahnlosen Kiefer bearbeitete. „Du hättest schon früher kommen sollen," stellte sie fest und langte nach einer knusprigen Toastscheibe. „Das ist meine erste Pause seit Stunden."

„Wann sind Harry und Neville wieder da?" fragte Ruta. „Ich könnte Mittagessen machen, wenn du möchtest."

„Heute Abend," sagte Ginny, strich Butter auf den Toast und bediente sich mit einer großzügigen Portion Orangenmarmelade. „Aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn du etwas kochst, ein bisschen später. Ich hab Hühnchenbrust vom Markt, und frischen Spinat."

„Großartige Idee – _autsch!"_ Ruta löste vorsichtig den Griff einer molligen Hand von der glitzernden Blüte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Mein lieber Junge, ich glaube, du brauchst ein Nickerchen… und wenn nicht _du,_ dann ganz bestimmt deine Mama."

vvvvv

Zur selben Zeit, als Ginny Potter ein wohlverdientes Nickerchen machte, als Ruta die Spinatblätter dämpfte und Baby James glücklich auf einer Decke in der Küche herumkrabbelte, da stand Thomas Grey, Chefredakteur der _Eskdale Gazette_, hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte auf eine Reihe schwarzweißer Ausdrucke von Digitalphotos hinunter. Im Stillen segnete er die Tatsache, dass sie nicht die Originalfarbe zeigten; so kalt und elend hatte er sich seit Jahren nicht mehr gefühlt.

„Was sagt der Pathologe über die Ursache dieser… dieser Wunden?" fragte er leise.

„Zähne, und scharfe Krallen. Wer – oder _was_ auch immer – das war, er hat den armen Kerl buchstäblich in Stücke gerissen. Vielleicht auch mit irgendeinem scharfen Werkzeug – eine Gartenharke, möglicherweise. Der Pathologe denkt, dass, was immer es war, Stachel oder Zähne hatte, die wenigstens zehn Zentimeter lang waren."

Ernie Pembroke, Lokalreporter von St. Mary Green, verspürte einen Schwall schierer Erleichterung, dass er zu spät bei Ezra Donohues Cottage eingetroffen war, um das ganze Ausmaß der Schweinerei zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Die Fotos auf dem Schreibtisch seines Vorgesetzten waren das Ergebnis seiner guten Verbindungen zur Polizei in Keswick, und er wünschte sich immer noch, er hätte sie nicht gesehen. Er war Kriegsberichterstatter in Afghanistan und Israel gewesen, bevor er sich in den schläfrigen Frieden des Dorfes zurückzog, wo er geboren und aufgewachsen war, und selbst die alptraumhaften Erinnerungen an diese grimmigen Zeiten hatten ihn auf so etwas nicht vorbereitet.

„Wir drucken eine Abendausgabe", entschied Thomas Grey. „Die Leute sollten Bescheid wissen, so schnell wie möglich. Radio Cumbria wird eine halbstündige Warnung ausstrahlen, und die Polizei fährt Streife."

„Bernie Smithers sagt, dass er in St. Mary Green von Tür zu Tür gehen will, sobald er wieder zurück ist; er will sicher gehen, dass jeder gewarnt ist," warf Ernie Pembroke ein. „Gott sei Dank ist das Fernsehteam von BBC Cumbria schon weg, wegen dieser riesigen Massenkarambolage auf der M6. Das Letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen, ist irgend so ein übereifriger Reporter-Arsch, der den Leuten ein Mikrofon ins Gesicht hält."

Die Warnung wurde ausgestrahlt, zur halben und vollen Stunde. Muggelfamilien lauschten der ernsten Stimme, die zwischen Waschmittelwerbung und kitschigen Popsongs schockierende Nachrichten brachte, und sie riefen hastig ihre Kinder herein und schlossen die Türen fest hinter sich.

Andromeda Tonks verließ das Haus und apparierte nach Berwick, wo die alte Mrs. Walburga Warne gerade ein lang erwartetes Paket mit zwei Tee-Services von _Millingtons Magischen Porzellan- und Töpferwaren_ aus London erhalten hatte; sie konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, einen Blick auf ihr neuestes Besitztum zu werfen und sagte Teddy, sie wäre innerhalb einer halben Stunde wieder zurück. Sie schärfte ihrem Enkel ein, dass er das Haus nicht verlassen und niemandem die Tür aufmachen durfte. Natürlich brauchte sie ein bisschen _mehr _als nur eine halbe Stunde, um nach Hause zu kommen. Mrs. Warne ließ ihre eigene, brandneue Teekanne einen feinen _Oolong_ brauen, während die beiden Frauen einer Aufnahme von _Celestina Warbecks liebsten Märchenballaden _lauschten.

Teddy Lupin lag auf seinem Bett, las ein Kinderbuch über Quidditch und kämpfte gegen die wachsende Verzweiflung über den anhaltenden Ärger seiner Tante an. Als Constabler Bernie Smithers die Kette der Türglocke zog, blickte er noch nicht einmal aus dem Fenster; er war finster entschlossen, Oma Dromedas letzte Anweisung buchstabengetreu zu befolgen, fühlte sich überaus wohlerzogen und entsetzlich missverstanden.

Keiner von ihnen hörte das Muggelprogramm im Radio.

vvvvv

Spät an diesem Nachmittag verabschiedete sich Ruta herzlich von Ginny und apparierte nach St. Mary Green zurück. Der Rest des Abends erstreckte sich frei von allen Pflichten vor ihr; sie stand mitten in ihrem stillen, makellos sauberen Wohnzimmer und fand die Aussicht auf einen allein verbrachten Abend ein wenig deprimierend.

Sie spürte, dass sie lächelte. _Eine Woche Schachstunden, jede von ihnen so hart wie dein U.T.Z in Verwandlung… und jetzt fehlen sie dir tatsächlich._

Ruta war sich der Tatsache wohl bewusst, dass diese Stunden – so anstrengend sie auch sein mochten – Seekers Art waren, sie wissen zu lassen, dass ihr verziehen war. Noch immer fand sie es erstaunlich, dass nach Teddys Diebstahl und ihrem eigenen Betrug _er_ derjenige gewesen war, der den ersten Schritt machte – anstatt sich zornig aus der zögerlichen Vertrautheit zurückzuziehen, die sie in diesen wenigen, kurzen Wochen aufgebaut hatten. Sein Hunger nach Freundschaft musste sehr tief gehen, wenn er bereit war, ihr so leicht zu vergeben.

Aber wie stand es mit ihrem eigenen Hunger? Sie war nie beliebt gewesen, nie von einem Rudel bewundernder Schulkameraden umgeben, geschweige denn von irgendwelchen _männlichen_ Schülern. Sie hatte es nie einfach gefunden, feste Freundschaften zu schließen – ihre besten Freunde waren Bücher, ihr bester Verbündeter ihr dauerhaftes Verlangen nach Wissen. Das Geheimnis ihres Cousins und ihre eigene Entschlossenheit, es vor jedem zu verbergen, hatte eine gewisse Isolation nur noch verstärkt… bis sie zuweilen gegen das Gefühl ankämpfen musste, dass sie hinter einer unsichtbaren Wand aus Glas lebte und anderen Jungen und Mädchen in ihrem Alter dabei zusah, wie sie ihre turbulenten Geschicke aufführten wie eine Schauspieltruppe auf einer farbenfrohen Bühne.

Sie lernte, ihre Frustration zu bemeistern, und ihre Schärfe verging mit den Jahren, während es ihr gelang, die alten Gespenster unbequemer Erinnerungen fortzusperren und sich im angenehm organisierten Leben einer selbstgenügsamen, alten Jungfer einzurichten. Der liebenswürdige Kontakt mit ihren Kolleginnen bei Fionnula war zufriedenstellend genug, und Andromeda und Teddy boten den besten Ersatz für eine nahe Familie, den sie sich vorstellen konnte.

Ihr Vater zählte nicht. Sie hatte für ihn gesorgt, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war, und ehrlich versucht, die Tochter zu sein, die er haben wollte. Aber nachdem sie einmal beschlossen hatte, ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen, die Stelle in Dover fand und ihn in ihrem kleinen Elternhaus zurück ließ, war die Beziehung zwischen ihnen immer fadenscheiniger geworden. Sie besuchte ihn noch immer an seinem Geburtstag und jedes zweite Weihnachten, und er vergaß nie, ihr ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu schicken, aber sie war unfähig, eine tiefere Liebe für ihn zu empfinden. Vielleicht war er unglücklich darüber… vielleicht war er enttäuscht. _Nun ja… es gab Tage, an denen auch sie enttäuscht war. _

Nein. Es war nicht gut, allein daheim zu bleiben. Sie konnte einen Spaziergang machen… apparieren war ja gut und schön, aber sie hatte den größten Teil des Tages im Haus verbracht, in Gesellschaft einer jungen Mutter und eines schlecht gelaunten Babys, und plötzlich hatte sie große Lust auf frische Luft. _Ja, ein Spaziergang war eine gute Idee… selbst wenn er nur kurz war und sie geradewegs zu Stephen Seekers Cottage führte._

Sie verließ das Haus, verschloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg die Straße hinunter; sie war nicht sicher, ob sie sich über sich selbst ärgerte oder amüsierte.

vvvvv

Stephen Seeker öffnete ihr fast augenblicklich die Tür.

„Miss Lupin!" Die bewegliche Augenbraue stieg aufwärts in Richtung Haaransatz. „Ich hatte Sie heute Abend gar nicht erwartet; hatten Sie nicht vorgehabt, Mrs. Potter zu besuchen?"

„Oh, ich habe sie besucht," erwiderte sie gelassen, „und es war ein angenehmer Nachmittag. Aber als ich nach Hause kam, ging mir plötzlich etwas auf: wenn wir während der letzten Tage nicht über Schach geredet haben, dann waren es immer _Sie_, der die Fragen gestellt hat… und ich habe geantwortet."

"Ihre Antworten waren höchst wertvoll," sagte er ernsthaft. „Dann nehme ich an, dass Sie nicht wegen einer weiteren Schachstunde gekommen sind?" _Zu ihrer Verblüffung entdeckte sie ein Zwinkern in den schwarzen Augen. _

„Sie machen sich über mich lustig," stellte sie fest.

„Das würde ich nie wagen." Er machte einer seiner kleinen, eleganten Verbeugungen. „Aber ich vermute, dass selbst Ihre Leidensfähigkeit ihre Grenzen hat."

„Ganz gewiss." Ruta grinste. „Aber ich dachte, dass zur Abwechslung vielleicht _Sie _bereit wären, _meine_ Wissenslücken zu schließen."

„Indem ich Ihnen was genau erzähle?"

Ihr Blick war klar und geradeheraus. „Indem Sie mir erzählen, wie Sie diesen letzten Angriff überlebt haben… und wie es Ihnen möglich war, aus Ihrem Grab zu entkommen und fast acht Jahre lang unsichtbar zu bleiben." Sie zögerte. „Sie müssen es natürlich nicht… aber das ist etwas, was mich schon eine ganze Weile sehr neugierig macht."

Eine kurze Pause; ängstlich studierte sie sein Gesicht. Wieder einmal dämmerte ihr, wie begrenzt ihr Verständnis war, was das Herz und die Erinnerungen dieses Mannes anging… und es war leicht möglich, dass er sich weigerte, mehr über sich preis zu geben, als sie bereits wusste.

Aber er überraschte sie. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich zu einem langsamen Lächeln.

„Wissen Sie, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie lange es wohl dauert, bis Sie den Mut aufbringen würden, danach zu fragen." Er trat zurück. „Kommen Sie herein."

vvvvv

„Was wollen Sie wissen?"

Ruta saß in Seekers Wohnzimmer, diesmal in einem sehr bequemem Ohrensessel gegenüber vom Fenster. Ihr Gastgeber hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen, damit sie nicht von den Strahlen der sinkenden Sonne geblendet wurde. Winky hatte sie mit Begeisterung begrüßt, und mit einem Kaffee, der stark und wunderbar aromatisch war. Das Koffein fühlte sich an wie ein sanfter Schlag gegen ihren Solarplexus.

„Ich weiß nicht, wonach ich zuerst fragen soll", sagte sie langsam. „Vielleicht ganz einfach nach Ihrem... Ihrem Tod?" _Das Ganze fühlte sich immer unwirklicher an._

„Also…" Stephen Seeker setzte sich an den Tisch und langte nach der Flasche Wein, die Winky zusammen mit dem Kaffee serviert hatte (und mit einem heimlich missbilligenden Blick in Richtung ihres Herrn, der Ruta zum Lächeln brachte). Er entkorkte sie und goss eine kleine Menge der purpurdunklen Flüssigkeit in sein Glas. Er ließ den Wein im Kelch herumwirbeln, atmete den Duft ein und nahm dann endlich den ersten Schluck. Noch immer folgten ein paar Augenblicke absoluter Stille, bevor er sprach. Sie wartete geduldig, den Blick unverwandt auf das bleiche Gesicht mit den tief verschatteten Augen gerichtet.

„Ich war immer ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem der Dunkle Lord es für passend erachtete, sich meiner unbezahlbaren Unterstützung zu entledigen… und so wurde Winky für mich zu einer Art schützendem Schatten; sie trug ständig eine kleine Phiole mit Phönixtränen und ein Fläschchen mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten bei sich. Und als Voldemort seine Schlange auf mich losließ, kam sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den Schaden zu heilen… aber es war knapp. Dass plötzlich Harry Potter auftauchte und mir die Möglichkeit verschaffte, meine Erinnerungen an ihn weiterzugeben, hatte ich nicht erwartet… und es hätte mich fast meiner letzten Chance beraubt, zurückzukommen."

„Wieso?"

„Weil Naginis Gift sehr stark war… und es hatte mehr Zeit, zu wirken, als ich es geplant hatte. Andererseits wusste der Junge endlich, was zu tun war, er wusste genug über _mich_, um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen… ganz sicher mehr, als er jemals herausfinden wollte."

Er warf ihr ein schräges Lächeln zu.

„Ich war schwer verletzt, aber ich hatte genügend Zeit, um mich zu erholen… und der Trank der Lebenden Toten verschaffte mir mehr Schlaf, als ich ihn seit Jahren gehabt hatte. Als ich aufwachte, stellte ich fest, dass ich in einem großartigen Grab lag – und dass ich obendrein der tragische Held von einem halben Dutzend unglaublich kitschiger Geschichten war. Das fand ich später heraus, als Winky kam, um mich aus meinem kalten Refugium zu befreien."

Ruta runzelte die Stirn und studierte sein Gesicht.

„Aber… Sie müssen einen Platz gebraucht haben, wo Sie unentdeckt bleiben konnten, nachdem Sie ihrem… kalten Refugium entkommen waren. Ich kann mir ehrlich nicht vorstellen, wie Winky Sie in irgendeinem geheimen Küchenschrank in Hogwarts versteckt." Sie trank den Rest ihres Kaffees; die Gedanken überstürzten sich in ihrem Kopf. „Genauso wenig kann ich mir vorstellen, wie sie geradewegs nach Gringotts hinein marschiert, in ihr Küchentuch gehüllt, und den Wunsch äußert, Severus Snapes Geld abzuheben und sein Konto aufzulösen."

Er schnaubte hörbar. „Ihre Schlussfolgerungen sind extrem faszinierend, Miss Lupin."

„Meine Kenntnisse über Zaubertränke – abgesehen von denen, die im Umgang mit Pflanzen hilfreich sind – mögen ein bisschen eingerostet sein, aber so weit ich mich erinnere, hält die Wirkung vom Trank des Lebenden Todes nicht mehr als nur ein paar Tage an. Was bedeutet, dass Sie nicht einfach in der Zaubererwelt herumlaufen und hoffen konnten, nicht erkannt zu werden," fuhr Ruta fort; sie erwärmte sich rasch für den intellektuellen Versuch, das komplizierte Muster seiner Pläne zu entwirren. „Natürlich hätten Sie Ihr Konto selbst vorsorglich auflösen und eine ordentliche Menge Vielsafttrank auf Vorrat herstellen können, für alle Fälle… oder Sie wären einfach an irgendeinen weit entfernten Zufluchtsort disappariert."

„Ziemlich glaubhaft," bemerkte er und nippte an seinem Wein; jetzt war er es, der ihr Gesicht musterte. „Tatsächlich habe ich einige Zeit Vielsafttrank benutzt, direkt nach meiner… hm… heimlichen Auferstehung. Aber ich war nicht vorausschauend genug, mein Konto rechtzeitig aufzulösen."

Er beugte sich vor, und in seinen schwarzen Augen entdeckte sie mehr als eine kleine Herausforderung ihrer Fähigkeiten. „Was glauben Sie, habe ich getan?"

„Sie müssen noch von jemand anderem außer Winky Hilfe gehabt haben, so viel ist klar," sagte sie langsam. „Aber wer…? Sie waren nicht gerade berühmt für Ihre Umgänglichkeit, müssen Sie wissen." Sie errötete heftig. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht…"

Er lachte leise. „Meinen tief empfundenen Dank für Ihre taktvolle Umschreibung der Tatsache, dass es keine vertrauenswürdigen Freunde gab, auf die ich mich hätte verlassen können, Miss Lupin. Aber ja… ich fand tatsächlich Hilfe, und von jemandem, deren Gewissen es sehr erleichterte, dass sie die Gelegenheit hatte, mich für ihr Misstrauen zu entschädigen… und für die niederschmetternde Tatsache, dass sie das letzte Mal, als wir uns über den Weg liefen, versucht hatte, mich umzubringen."

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück; es war offensichtlich, dass er dieses merkwürdige, kleine Spiel genoss.

„Ihre sehr… _Gryffindor_-mäßige Vorstellung von Ehre und Wiedergutmachung machte sie zu einer perfekten Komplizin. Und ihre Position als Schulleiterin verschaffte ihr die Möglichkeit, in meiner Angelegenheit großen Einfluss zu nehmen."

Ruta blinzelte und schnappte scharf nach Luft, als die Stücke des Puzzles plötzlich an ihren Platz fielen. „McGonagall? _Minerva McGonagall?"_

„Ganz genau." Er leerte sein Glas. „Natürlich hatte ich ein paar Schwierigkeiten, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ich tatsächlich der war, der ich behauptete zu sein. Aber nach den ersten paar Hindernissen - und nachdem sie sich von ihrem ersten, sehr verständlichen Schock erholt hatte – war sie eine große Hilfe."

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und fing an, langsam im Raum hin und her zu gehen.

„Ich entschied, dass es weise wäre, das Land zu verlassen und eine Weile im Ausland zu bleiben… ganz, wie Sie vermutet hatten." Er nickte ihr kurz zu. „Aber ich wollte mir unbedingt die Möglichkeit offen halten, zurückzukommen… und ich wollte meine Tage nicht in der Haut eines anderen zubringen, dauerhaft abhängig von einem Trank, den ich keineswegs stündlich und für den Rest meines Lebens einnehmen wollte. Es war Minerva McGonagall, die ihre eindrucksvollen Verbindungen dazu nutzte, um mich mit dem Geld zu versorgen, das ich noch besaß – und damals war es nicht sehr viel – die mein altes Haus für einen anständigen Preis verkaufte, und die am Ende eine ganz neue Identität für mich erschuf."

„Wie hat sie das gemacht?" fragte Ruta fasziniert.

„Minerva McGonagall ist eine sehr mächtige Hexe, Miss Lupin," gab er zurück. „Persönlich glaube ich, dass es eine ausgesprochen kluge Mischung aus Magie und Manipulation war. Wenn Sie heutzutage die Jahrbücher von Hogwarts durchsuchen würden, würden Sie die vollständige Schulkarriere eines gewissen Stephen Seeker finden, 1960 in Canterbury geboren und 1978 von der Schule abgegangen. Er erwarb sich Verdienste in mehreren Fächern – ohne allzu sehr aufzufallen – und er verbrachte die nächsten achtzehn Jahre in fremden Ländern, wo er seine Fähigkeiten vervollkommnete und Patente für ein halbes Dutzend seltener Tränke entwickelte, für ungewöhnliche Verwandlungen und gegen ein paar ausgesprochen scheußliche, magische Krankheiten."

Er bemerkte ihren überraschten Blick.

„Oh – die Patente sind durchaus _echt,_ nur, dass sie _nach_ 1998 angemeldet wurden und nicht davor… etwas, das niemand jemals herausfinden wird, nachdem Minerva die fraglichen Aufzeichnungen sehr glaubwürdig verändert hat. Die Tatsache, dass ich die Reisen, die meiner zweiten Identität zugeschrieben werden, wirklich gemacht habe, hatte die angenehme Nebenwirkung, dass ich die Chance bekam, ein paar überaus erhellende Recherchen in Ländern wie Ägypten, Afrika und dem Fernen Osten zu betreiben… und Stephen Seekers Bankkonto bei Gringotts ist wesentlich befriedigender, als es das von Severus Snape jemals war, glauben Sie mir."

„Meine Güte!" Ruta schüttelte in belustigtem Unglauben den Kopf. „Sie haben einfach an alles gedacht, nicht wahr?"

„Danke sehr, Miss Lupin." Er machte eine formvollendete, leicht spöttische Verbeugung. „Ich bin sicher, Minerva wird entzückt sein, zu erfahren, dass Sie Ihre Fähigkeiten bewundern."

vvvvv

Zur selben Zeit fuhr ein Polizeiauto langsam um die Straßenecke. Constabler Bernie Smithers saß vorne auf dem Fahrersitz, ein Jagdgewehr neben sich. Er hatte seine ruinierte Uniform schon vor einer Weile gewechselt, und er hatte die Anweisung, den Leuten mitzuteilen, dass sie unter allen Umständen zu Hause bleiben sollten. Er war allerdings noch nicht so weit gekommen, wie er gehofft hatte… es hatte nicht weniger als sechs Mal falschen Alarm gegeben, von Bauern, die todsicher waren, dass ein geheimnisvolles Monster hinter ihrem Stall lauerte, drauf und dran, ihre Kinder zu fressen. Ein paar Leute waren nicht daheim gewesen, als er vor ihrer Tür stand; er würde es noch einmal versuchen müssen, und die wiederholten Unterbrechungen seiner Streife begannen, an seinen Nerven zu zerren. Er hatte sich eine kurze Pause für eine Tasse Tee gegönnt, aber den Gedanken an irgendeine Art von Essen hatte er seit dem Augenblick nicht mehr ertragen, als er die Tür von Ezra Donohues sah, die schräg in den Angeln hing, und dann diese obszöne Menge von Blut und das, was von den alten Mann und seinem Hund übrig geblieben war.

Er schluckte trocken.

Da war das Cottage, das Mrs. Ogilvie vor drei Monaten endlich an jemanden vermietet hatte; es war das letzte in einer Reihe von Häusern entlang dieser Straße, bevor sie sich zu dem Pfad verjüngte, der in die Hügel hinein führte. Soweit Bernie Smithers wusste, wurde es jetzt von einem eindrucksvollen Kerl bewohnt, der die Aura eines Universitätsprofessors um sich verbreitete; er lebte offensichtlich allein und ziemlich zurückgezogen. Smithers hatte ihn ein- oder zweimal zu Gesicht bekommen, während er mit einem Buch in seinem gepflegten Garten saß – kein billiges Paperback, sondern die Art Bücher, die er in einer alten Bibliothek erwartet hätte, jede Menge Leder und geprägte, goldene Buchstaben. _Eindeutig ein Gelehrter._

Mrs. Ogilvie lebte in dem Haus neben dem Cottage; die alte Dame war so eine Art lokaler Berühmtheit. Ihr gehörten vier von sechs Gebäuden an dieser Straße, zusätzlich zu der Eskdale-Galerie und dem viel besuchten _Virgin Inn._ Während der letzten dreißig Jahre war sie für St. Mary Green das gewesen, was Beatrix Potter, die legendäre Märchenautorin und Schafzüchterin, für Near Sawrey gewesen war – und was Eleanor Carpenter mit all ihrer grimmigen Geschäftigkeit so verzweifelt gern sein wollte. Callista Ogilvie sah nicht halb so eindrucksvoll und einschüchternd aus wie die berühmte Miss Potter. Sie war mehr der zarte, silberhaarige Typ Frau, mit einer Schwäche f0r pastellfarbene Perlen, Angora-Strickjacken und altmodischen Rüschenblusen; aber die reizende Fassade verbarg einen eisernen Willen und einen scharfen Verstand. Jeder, der den Versuch machte, diese trügerisch harmlose, alte Frau hinters Licht zu führen, hatte eine hässliche Überraschung vor sich, und Bernie Smithers, der in St. Mary Green geboren und aufgewachsen war, versäumte es nie, ihr den Respekt zu erweisen, den sie verdiente. Jetzt war sie die Letzte in dieser Straße, die noch gewarnt werden musste… sie und dieser gelehrte Kerl eine Tür weiter.

Er stieg aus dem Polizeiauto, warf einen raschen Blick die Straße hinauf und hinunter und ging durch den makellosen Garten. Ehe er klingeln konnte, öffnete sich die Tür, und ein kleiner, weißer Pudel sauste über die Türschwelle und sprang an seinen Beinen hoch, wobei er wie verrückt bellte.

„Braves Hundchen," murmelte Bernie Smithers und versteckte hastig das Jagdgewehr hinter seinem Rücken. _Er hasste Pudel, und den hier ganz besonders. _

„Oh bitte, Fancy… lass den guten Constabler in Ruhe, ja?" Callista Ogilvie stand auf der Schwelle und spähte zu ihm auf, ihre Augen rund und lebhaft wie die einer Amsel. „Zeit, dass mein Liebling sein Abend-Gassi macht. Gibt es irgendetwas, das ich für Sie tun kann?"

Der gute Constabler tat sein Bestes, den Hund zu ignorieren, der an seinen Schuhen schnüffelte, und straffte den Rücken.

„Ich nehme an, dass Sie die Nachrichten von Radio Cumbria heute verfolgt haben, Mrs. Ogilvie?"

„Das habe ich tatsächlich, junger Mann," entgegnete die alte Dame. „Ich vermute, dass Sie die scheußlichen Geschichten über diesen Wahnsinnigen meinen, nach dem die Polizei den ganzen Bezirk durchkämmt. Armer, alter Ezra… ein so elendes Ende hat niemand verdient." Sie atmete hörbar durch die Nase. „Keine Sorge, ich hole Fancy gleich wieder herein – aus meinem Garten läuft sie sowieso nicht davon – und ich bleibe, wo ich bin."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören," sagte Bernie Smithers… und in diesem Moment erwachte das Funkgerät in seinem Polizeiauto mit einem lauten Krächzen zum Leben. „Würden Sie mich einen Augenblick entschuldigen?"

Er hastete durch das Gartentor zum Auto. „Ja, Margery? Smithers hier."

„Tom Kerrey kam gerade ins Büro gestürmt; er macht sich Sorgen um seine Schafe," quäkte die Stimme von Margery Harris von der Polizeiwache aus dem kleinen Lautsprecher. „Dieses geheimnisvolle Untier ist ja wohl schon vor ein paar Tagen auf sie losgegangen – jedenfalls war es das, was Eleanor Carpenter der Zeitung erzählt hat – und jetzt sind sie scheinbar wieder angegriffen worden. Er führt hier einen ziemlichen Tanz auf."

Bernie Smithers seufzte.

„Tom führt doch _immer_ einen Tanz auf, Marge," erwiderte er. „Er kann einfach nicht anders – und wenn du ihm jemals erzählst, dass ich das gesagt habe, dann sperre ich dich in unsere Ausnüchterungszelle. Es ist wieder die nördliche Weide, oder?"

„Ja, genau. Und Tom weigert sich, allein dort hinauszufahren."

An jedem anderen Tag hätte ihr das eine weitere, bissige Bemerkung über Tom Kerreys zweifelhafte Qualitäten in Allgemeinen und seinen Mut im Besonderen eingetragen, aber Bernie Smithers erinnerte sich viel zu gut an das, was er in Ezra Donohues Cottage gesehen hatte, um Toms Furcht nicht zu begreifen. „Bitte ihn, dass er warten soll, Marge… ich bin gleich da."

Er steckte das Funkgerät weg und wandte sich zu Callista Ogilvie zurück, die immer noch geduldig auf ihrer Türschwelle stand.

„Mrs. Ogilvie?"

„Ja?"

„Wären Sie so freundlich, Ihren Nachbarn anzurufen und ihm zu sagen, dass er im Haus bleiben soll? Ich muss jetzt weg… ich muss eine dringende Angelegenheit klären."

Mrs. Ogilvie lächelte. „Natürlich!"

Bernie Smithers startete den Motor, und das Polizeiauto verschwand um die Biegung in den Mill Walk; Callista Ogilvie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging in ihr Wohnzimmer zurück.

Irgendwann demnächst würde sie diesen netten, jungen Doktor in Berwick bitten müssen, ihre Hörhilfe neu einzustellen. Sie hatte kein Problem damit, die Leute zu verstehen, wenn sie ziemlich dicht vor ihr standen… aber wenn sie aus einer gewissen Entfernung mit ihr sprachen, dann bekam sie einfach nur die Hälfte von dem mit, was gesagt wurde, egal, wie weit sie die Lautstärke von dem kleinen Apparat in ihrem Ohr aufdrehte. In diesen Fällen war sie gezwungen, von den Lippen zu lesen… was hatte der junge Polizist ihr gesagt? Ach ja… er musste sich um irgendeine dringende Angelegenheit kümmern, und ihren Nachbarn hatte er bereits gewarnt. Alles, was sie jetzt tun musste, war, sich vor ihrem Fernseher niederzulassen, die Nachrichten zu ignorieren und ein Video ihrer Lieblingsserie _Das Haus am Eaton Place_ anzuschauen.

Sie würde es nie öffentlich zugeben, aber sie hatte immer schon heftig für Gordon Jackson geschwärmt. Sein „Mr. Hudson" mochte ein Dienstbote sein, der genau wusste, wo sein Platz war, aber auch so war er ein wahrer _Gentleman._

vvvvv

Das Wohnzimmer von Stephen Seekers Cottage war sehr still, während Ruta versuchte, die überwältigende Vielfalt neuer Tatsachen zu verdauen, von der sich ihr der Kopf drehte.

„Also haben Sie die letzten acht Jahre weit weg von England verbracht?" fragte sie endlich und nahm den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

„Das habe ich," sagte er, setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und füllte langsam sein Glas nach. „Mehr oder weniger. Und wie ich schon sagte, die Zeit war nicht verschwendet. Ägypten ist ein faszinierendes Land, ebenso wie der Rest von Afrika. Aber der Ort, von dem ich am meisten profitiert habe, war zweifellos Tibet. Ich fand Zutaten und Rezepte, von denen ich nie geglaubt hatte, dass sie wirklich existierten, und Zauberer mit einem Wissen, das so abgrundtief war wie das Meer und so hoch wie die Gipfel der Berge."

Er lächelte abwesend, und Ruta starrte ihn an; für einen Moment schienen sich die wundersamen Dinge, die er in einer weit entfernten Welt gesehen hatte, in seinem Gesicht wiederzuspiegeln, und die Linien eines bitteren und gefährlichen Lebens waren spurlos verschwunden.

„Die Spitzen dieser Berge streifen den Himmel," fuhr er leise fort, „und die Zauberer an ihren Abhängen verbringen Jahre über Jahre mit der Suche nach den vollkommenen Zutaten und den zusammenpassenden Worten für einen Zauberspruch… dort drüben ist die Zeit wie ein langer, gewundener Fluss, und sie wird nicht in Jahren, sondern in Weisheit gemessen."

Ruta blickte auf ihre Hände hinunter.

„Sie bringen mich dazu, mir zu wünschen, dass ich all das eines Tages sehen kann," sagte sie endlich. „Nach so viel Heimlichkeit und fortgesetzter Täuschung muss es eine ziemlich… heilsame Erfahrung gewesen sein."

„Das war es wirklich," erwiderte er. „Tatsächlich war es sehr erholsam, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was unter den magischen Künsten immer mein Lieblingsfach gewesen ist. Erholsam und erfrischend."

Sie hob ihren Blick zu ihm.

„Warum sind Sie dann zurückgekommen?" fragte sie. „Eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach der immerwährenden Schönheit von Albion kann es ja wohl nicht gewesen sein."

„Nein." Er starrte in sein Glas und drehte den feinen Stiel langsam zwischen langen, schlanken Fingern. „Ich dachte, ich sollte etwas mehr über das Wohlergehen von Harry Potter herausfinden, ehe ich mich entschließe, was ich mit dem Rest meines Lebens anzufangen gedenke."

Ihre Augen begegneten sich.

„Sind Sie überrascht?"

„Natürlich nicht," erwiderte sie. „Sie haben Jahre damit zugebracht, den Jungen zu beschützen – warum sollten Sie nicht herausfinden wollen, ob Ihre Bemühungen langfristig gesehen von Erfolg gekrönt waren, und was für eine Art Mann er jetzt ist?"

Er sah sie an, und für einen Sekundenbruchteil hatte sie den ausgeprägten Eindruck, dass er versuchte, in ihrem Geist zu lesen. Plötzlich erinnerte Ruta sich daran, was ihr Harry einmal von seinen miserablen Anstrengungen erzählt hatte, bei diesem ganz bestimmten Lehrer Okklumentik zu trainieren, und sie verstand, dass Stephen Seeker – _Severus Snape_ – wahrscheinlich durchaus dazu fähig war, sein Ziel zu erreichen. Sie verspürte ein kurzes, kaltes Aufflackern von Furcht, aber sie bemeisterte es und erwiderte seinen Blick so gelassen sie es vermochte.

Er seufzte und unterbrach den Blickkontakt.

„Ihr unbeirrte Glaube an mein Verantwortungsgefühl ist ziemlich rührend, Miss Lupin," bemerkte er und stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch. Sie holte tief Atem und registrierte zum ersten Mal, dass sie ihre leere Kaffeetasse mit einem so harten Griff umklammert hielt, dass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden. „Keine Angst – ich würde Ihr Zutrauen nicht aus dem einfachen Grund riskieren, meine Neugier zu befriedigen."

Sie sprach, ohne nachzudenken. „Es würde mehr als das erforderlich sein, um mein Zutrauen zu verlieren. Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen."

„Das allein ist schon bemerkenswert."

Ruta blickte sich in dem stillen Zimmer um; plötzlich merkte sie, dass der Großteil des tiefgoldenen Lichts verschwunden war. Schatten füllten die Ecken und Winkel aus. _Wie lange war sie schon hier? Es fühlte sich an wie Stunden._

Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel.

„Ich sollte gehen," sagte sie. „Ich habe Ihre Zeit schon lange genug beansprucht."

Seine Augen waren unverwandt auf den tiefroten Wein in seinem Glas gerichtet.

„Ich dachte gerade daran, Winky zu bitten, dass sie ein kleines Abendessen herrichtet," sagte er langsam. „Nur Sandwiches, oder ein Salat… wenn das nicht unter ihrer Würde als Köchin ist. Hätten Sie…" Er zögerte. „Hätten Sie Lust, mitzuhalten?"

„_Oh._ – War das eine Einladung?"

Er räusperte sich, immer noch, ohne sie anzusehen. „Miss Lupin, ich mag ein wenig aus der Übung sein, aber… ja, selbstverständlich."

Sie spürte eine plötzliche Freude in sich hoch sprudeln, ging zum Tisch und setzte sich wieder hin, diesmal ihm gegenüber.

„Sie müssen mir vergeben," sagte sie und fühlte, wie sich ein albernes Lächeln über ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Mir wäre nie eingefallen, dass mein Verhör mit einem Abendessen in Ihrer Gesellschaft belohnt werden könnte."

„Sie haben ziemlich merkwürdige Ideen über die Natur von Belohnungen," sagte er trocken, aber sie konnte sehen, dass sich ihre Lächeln in seinen Augen spiegelte, und ihre Freude verstärkte sich noch. „Sandwiches oder Salat?"

„Beides," sagte Ruta. „Und jetzt hätte ich gern ein Glas Wein."

vvvvv

Eine halbe Stunde später rutschte die Sonderausgabe der Eskdale Gazette durch den Briefschlitz von Harry Potters Haus in Berwick. Ginny Potter bekam es nicht mit – ebenso wie sie die Zeitungen während der letzten Monate regelmäßig verpasst hatte – weil sie im Wohnzimmer saß und Baby James etwas vor sang:

_Ein dummes kleines Schwein  
baut' sich ein kleines Heim  
als es hörte, dass der Wolf  
die kleinen Schweinchen fraß, fraß, fraß… _

James lachte und bekam das Ende vom Zopf seiner Mutter zu fassen. Ginny drückte einen Kuss auf die samtweiche Stirn und kitzelte ihn am Bauch.

_Und der Wolf, mit „Krach!" und „Bumm!"  
blies das kleine Häuschen um  
denn das Schweinchen baut' es bloß  
aus lauter dünnem Gras, Gras, Gras…_

vvvvv

Zur gleichen Zeit lag die Zeitung unbemerkt vor Stephen Seekers Cottage in St. Mary Green, ein bleicher, rechteckiger Fleck im Schatten des Windfangs. Die schwarze Schlagzeile sagte:

**Geheimnisvoller Mörder tötet hilflosen, alten Mann und seinen Hund**

Alle Bürger von St. Mary Green und Berwick werden angewiesen, unter allen Umständen in ihren Häusern zu bleiben.

Laut **HARRY POTTER WIKI** war Ginny Weasley Treiberin bei den Holyhead Harpies, bevor sie Harry Potter heiratete.

Beatrix Potter kaufte ihr erstes Haus, _Hill Top_, in Near Sawrey. Die Leute in diesem Dorf am Lake Windermere erinnern sich noch immer an sie als die Dame, die einen Großteil ihrer Gegend als Erbe für den _National Trust_ gerettet hat.


	8. Wolfsmond

Kapitel Sieben**  
Wolfsmond **

**21.00 Uhr**

Als Ruta Lupin Stephen Seekers Haus verließ, hatte der Himmel einen Fliederton, gesäumt von dünnen Strähnen aus Pink und Orange. Ein schweres Wolkenband driftete von den steilen Hügeln im Osten herüber und verdeckte den abnehmenden, bleichen Mond. Als sie auf der Türschwelle stand, atmete sie tief ein und wandte sich ihrem Gastgeber zu; die Luft roch nach dem nahenden Regen.

„Ich danke Ihnen," sagte sie, „Für die wahre Geschichte, den Wein und das Essen. Es war mir eine echte Freude."

„Und ein leichtes Vergnügen für mich, Miss Lupin," antwortete er; beinahe hätte er sie angelächelt. „Wenn Sie das Bedürfnis nach noch mehr Einzelheiten haben sollten, wäre ich bereit, Sie zu… informieren."

„Ich würde gern mehr über Tibet hören," sagte sie, ein humorvolles Glitzern in den Augen. „Ich frage mich, ob Sie jemals dem Yeti begegnet sind – oder ob er eine bloße Ausgeburt von Gilderoy Lockharts farbiger Einbildungskraft ist."

„Oh nein," sagte er ruhig. „Der Yeti ist _echt –_ nur nicht halb so mörderisch, wie man gemeinhin annimmt. Er ist eine scheue Kreatur, und normalerweise verteidigt er sich nur, wenn man ihn angreift."

„Was für viele Leute zutrifft, denke ich." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Und übrigens… mein Name ist Ruta."

Für einen langen Augenblick schwieg er, und Ruta hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Sie hatte eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten, spontan, aber mit voller Absicht… und jetzt war sie nicht völlig sicher, ob er sich nicht einmal mehr vor ihr zurückziehen würde.

„Sehr schön." Seine Finger schlossen sich mit einem überraschend kräftigen, warmen Griff um die ihren. „Und mein Name ist Stephen. Gute Nacht… _Ruta."_

„Gute Nacht, Stephen." Sie wandte sich ab und ging den Weg hinunter und durch das Gartentor, ihre Schritte leichtfüßig und rasch; sie konnte seinen Blick auf sich spüren, bis sie das leise Geräusch der Tür hörte, die sich schloss. Erst dann gestattete sie der tiefen Freude in sich, ihr Gesicht zu wärmen.

vvvvv

**21.07 Uhr**

Das Lächeln blieb auf ihren Lippen, bis sie um die Ecke zu der kleinen Straße bog, die zu ihrem eigenen Haus führte. Ihr sauberer, kleiner Vorgarten wurde von den fedrigen, hängenden Zweigen einer Weide beschattet, und die Luft war schwer vom Duft der elfenbeinweißen _Cymbeline_-Rosen, die hinter der Mauer blühten. Sie suchte in der Tasche ihres Gewandes nach den Schlüsseln, als sie plötzlich unter dem schiefergedeckten Vordach, das ihre Tür beschirmte, eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt entdeckte. Donner rumpelte über ihrem Kopf – die dicht gewordenen Wolken verdunkelten jetzt rapide den Himmel, und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sich die Straßenlaterne noch nicht eingeschaltet. Sie hielt inne und versuchte, den Schatten mit ihren Augen zu durchdringen.

„Hallo…?"

„Ich… ich bin's." Die Stimme war so klein und so elend wie der Junge, der zu ihr hinauf starrte.

„_Teddy?"_ Sie hastete zu ihm hinüber, erfüllt von einer Mischung aus Zorn und Verblüffung. „Was um Himmels Willen tust du denn hier? Gran Dromeda wird völlig außer sich sein, wenn sie herausfindet, dass du verschwunden bist!"

„Ich weiß." Nun war der Ton fast noch elender. „Aber… ich hab es nicht ausgehalten. Ich _konnte_ einfach nicht."

Ruta spürte die ersten, schweren Regentropfen in ihrem Haar und zog den Jungen tiefer in den Schutz des Vordaches; sie setzte sich neben ihm auf die Holzkiste, in der sie ihre Gartenwerkzeuge aufbewahrte. „Was konntest du nicht aushalten?"

„Dass du böse bist auf mich," wisperte er. „Du redest nicht mit mir. Du… du redest mit Gran, du redest mit diesem dummen Mr. Seeker… aber nicht mit mir. Und mit Harry redest du _über _mich! Du hast ihm _alles _erzählt!" Jetzt war es eine ausgewachsene Anklage, und trotz ihrer rechtschaffenen Verärgerung hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er nicht völlig Unrecht hatte.

„Das musste ich doch," sagte sie sanft. „Er ist dein Pate, und er hatte jedes Recht, von mir eine Erklärung zu verlangen. Aber du solltest zu dieser Zeit am Abend nicht herum stromern," fuhr sie streng fort und versuchte, die erzieherischen Zügel wieder in die Hände zu bekommen. „Dein Hausarrest endet erst morgen."

„Weiß ich." Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Aber ich wollte dich sehen. Seit fast zwei Wochen hast du mir keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte mehr vorgelesen. Wo… wo bist du denn gewesen, wenn du Gran Dromeda und mich abends nicht besucht hast?"

Ruta zögerte. „Ich habe… ich habe Schach-Unterricht genommen. Mr. Seeker hat angeboten, mir das Spiel beizubringen."

Sie konnte sehen, dass die Lippen des Jungen zuckten; es sah verdächtig nach heftiger Abneigung aus.

„Ich kann Mr. Seeker nicht leiden," sagte er unverblümt. „Seit du ihn getroffen hast, hast du gar keine Zeit mehr für m… für Gran und mich. Die ganze Zeit redest du mit dem, und jetzt gehst du auch noch hin und spielst mit ihm _Schach."_ Er holte zittrig Atem. „Und ich musste einen Brief schreiben, um mich zu entschuldigen, für diese… diese blöde Medaille, und Gran hat ihn mich _zweimal _schreiben lassen, und dabei hab ich beim ersten Mal fast alle Wörter richtig hin gekriegt… und Mr. Seeker hat nicht mal geantwortet!"

Unfähig, sich noch länger zurückzuhalten, zog ihn Ruta an sich. Eine Sekunde lang erstarrte er, dann entspannte sich der kleine Körper und sank mit spürbarer Erleichterung in ihre Berührung hinein. Der Junge gab ein ziemlich wässeriges Schniefen von sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter.

„Wenn es keine Antwort gab, dann sicher nicht deswegen, weil es ihn nicht gekümmert hat," erwiderte sie sachte. „Vielleicht wusste er einfach nicht, was er sagen sollte… an Entschuldigungen ist er nicht gewöhnt. Und ich bin sicher, sein Ärger über die Medaille ist schon lange vorbei."

Sie drückte einen raschen Kuss auf das zerzauste Haar.

„Und ich bin auch nicht mehr böse," flüsterte sie. „Ich hätte nicht so lange fortbleiben sollen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

Er hob den Kopf und blickte zu ihr auf, seine Augen aufgerissen und hoffnungsvoll.

„Kommst du morgen und liest mir _Die Kleine Hexe_ vor? Gran will mir dasselbe Kapitel nicht öfter als dreimal vorlesen."

„Höchst verständlich," sagte Ruta mit einem Grinsen. „Aber ehe ich irgendwelche Versprechungen mache, sollte ich dich zurück nach Hause schaffen. Vielleicht bringe ich es fertig, dich wieder hinein zu schmuggeln, ehe sie überhaupt mitbekommt, dass du weg warst… oder wir sitzen alle _beide_ in der Patsche."

Sie beobachtete die schweren Tropfen, die auf den gefliesten Weg plätscherten und zog den Jungen noch einmal an sich.

„Ich sag dir was, Teddy," sagte sie. „Der Sturm zieht vorbei, und es ist Zeit, dass ich dich sicher ins Bett bringe. Aber wir sollten warten, bis der Regen aufhört – wie wäre es mit einer ganz kurzen Geschichte, jetzt gleich?"

vvvvv

**21.09 Uhr**

Neville Longbottom und Harry apparierten in Berwick, gerade als die ersten, zögerlichen Regentropfen sich in einen stetigen Trommelwirbel auf dem Dach verwandelt hatten. Sie betraten das Haus und schüttelten sich wie ein Paar nasser Hunde. Als Ginny ihre tropfenden Mäntel zu Gesicht bekam, schnaubte sie hörbar und entfernte die Pfützen auf dem Holzfußboden mit einem kurzen, resoluten Wedeln ihres Zauberstabes.

Sie machten es sich im vom Kaminfeuer erleuchteten Wohnzimmer bequem; Harry ließ Jamie auf seinem Schoß auf- und ab hüpfen, und Ginny brachte zwei dampfende Becher mit Butterbier. Neville saß in dem Schaukelstuhl und befingerte glücklich ein Buch über seltene Kräuter in der Normandie und der Bretagne, das er an diesem Nachmittag bei _Flourish & Blotts_ gekauft hatte.

„Hast du noch was zum Abendessen übrig?" rief Harry; er kitzelte seinen Sohn, der ein entzücktes Kichern von sich gab. „Ich hatte heute nichts außer einer Tasse mittelprächtigen Kaffee und ein paar grässlich trockener Muffins, und jetzt könnte ich eine ganze Schafherde verschlingen."

„Du wirst dich mit Hähnchenbrust und Spinat begnügen müssen, mein Herz", erwiderte Ginny heiter. „Ruta war heute hier, und wir haben genug Essen gekocht, um Euch beide gründlich abzufüllen."

„Hähnchenbrust klingt gut, " sagte Harry und zog heimlich eine Grimasse (er hasste Spinat beinahe so sehr, wie Neville Rosenkohl hasste), „Und wenn du noch ein paar Pommes und Essig dazu servierst, dann hast du einen sehr glücklichen Ehemann. Ist die Muggelzeitung hier irgendwo?"

„Übertreib's nicht!" Ginnys lachende Stimme kam aus der Küche. „Du wirst wenigstens einen oder zwei Löffel von Rutas Rahmspinat probieren – nicht einmal Jamie hat ihn ausgespuckt! – und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass du den Weg zum Briefkasten schaffst, ohne im Flur umzukippen. Die Zeitung muss irgendwo da draußen herumliegen."

„Ich gehe und hole sie," erbot sich Neville, legte das kostbare Buch beiseite und hievte sich aus dem Schaukelstuhl, „obwohl ich nie begreifen werde, wieso du dauernd dieses alberne Zeug lesen musst."

„Informationen," sagte Harry und hob belehrend einen Zeigefinger – leider verdarb er die Wirkung, als er seine Brille aus dem Griff seines Sohnes retten musste. „Ich möchte einfach wissen, was in der Gegend passiert, und nachdem die Zaubererpresse die Muggelnachrichten mehr oder weniger ignoriert, sind die Lokalzeitungen der beste Weg, etwas herauszufinden. Und es ist _kein_ albernes Zeug."

„Autorennen!" Neville gab ein unterdrücktes Schnauben von sich. „Was könnte wohl alberner sein als zwei Seiten über eine Handvoll Muggel, die in diesen stinkenden, dröhnenden Maschinen sitzen und im Kreis herum fahren, in irgendeiner hässlichen Stadt mitten in Belgien?"

„Nicht in der _Eskdale Gazette,"_ entgegnete Harry, der sich noch lebhaft an Nevilles erste, fassungslose Begegnung mit einem Muggel-Sportmagazin erinnerte. „Und ich bezweifle, dass ein Muggel-Rennfahrer es leicht fände, die Grundlagen von Quidditch zu begreifen – ich hatte am Anfang ganz sicher ein paar Schwierigkeiten."

„_Ha!"_ Das war wieder Ginny, jeder Zoll die gefeierte Jägerin der _Holyhead Harpies._ Neville lachte und trollte sich in den Hausflur.

Harry setzte sich ein wenig bequemer in seinem Polstersessel zurecht; Jamie war ein warmes, lebendes Gewicht in seinen Armen, das sich gähnend an seine Schulter schmiegte. In wenigen Minuten würde das Baby schlafen, und er konnte es hinüber ins Kinderzimmer tragen. Harry sah zu, wie Ginny in dem kleinen Esszimmer den Tisch deckte, und wieder traf ihn das atemlose Staunen über das, was er besaß, wie ein sanfter Schlag. Ein köstlicher Duft wehte aus der Küche herein, und er entschied, dass sein häuslicher Frieden sicher ein paar Löffel Spinat wert sein würde…

„_Harry." _

Er drehte sich um; die plötzliche Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass James einen kleinen, protestierenden Laut von sich gab.

Neville stand in der Tür zum Vorraum, die vertrauten, täglichen Ausgaben der _Eskdale Gazette _und des _Tagespropheten_ in seiner Linken. Die andere Hand umklammerte eine dritte Zeitung, die aus kaum mehr als vier Seiten bestand. Harry sah den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und erhob sich rasch aus seinem Sessel.

"Neville? Was ist los?"

„Hier."

Harry nahm die dünne Zeitung und sah die Schlagzeile; seine Augen weiteten sich, als er zu lesen begann.

**Geheimnisvoller Mörder tötet hilflosen, alten Mann und seinen Hund**

Alle Bürger von St. Mary Green und Berwick werden angewiesen, unter allen Umständen in ihren Häusern zu bleiben

Von Ernie Pembroke

_Heute Morgen wurde Ezra Donohue (81) ermordet in seinem Cottage in St. Mary Green aufgefunden. Constabler Bernie Smithers hatte bei seiner üblichen Runde festgestellt, dass die Tür zum Cottage in der Oak Lane offen stand. Donohues Hund wurde ebenfalls tot aufgefunden. Beide Opfer waren übel zugerichtet. _

_Donohue wurde kürzlich verdächtigt, in Verbindung mit einem Massenausbruch von Schafen auf der Farm von Tom Kerrey zu stehen, sagte Kerreys Schwiegermutter, Mrs. Eleanor Carpenter, wohnhaft in der Mill Road. „Der arme, alte Mann meinte, das sei ein Monster aus den Hügeln gewesen," sagte sie unserem Reporter heute Nachmittag. „Aber wir haben das nie ernst genommen. Die Fußspuren in der Nähe der Koppel waren riesig, und sein Hund war der Einzige, der groß genug war, dass sie passten. Aber es war schwierig, Ezra zu verstehen; er war gewissermaßen ein Einsiedler, sehr exzentrisch und scheu." _

_Scheu oder nicht, mit dem Monster mag er Recht gehabt haben. Constabler Smithers hat das Gefühl, dass – was immer Mann und Hund umgebracht hat – nicht menschlich gewesen sein kann, und die neuesten Berichte aus der Pathologie stimmen damit überein. Der Pathologe in Keswick, Dr. Franklin Beresford, bestätigt, dass die Wunden an den Leichen von großen Klauen und Fängen verursacht wurden. „Rasiermesserscharf," warnt er." Es handelt sich wohl um eine Art großes Raubtier – vielleicht aus einem Zoo, oder eher noch aus einem privaten Wildgehege entkommen. Wir haben alle autorisierten Tierparks gebeten, ihre Bestände zu überprüfen." _

_Alle Bürger werden gebeten, so weit wie möglich im Haus zu bleiben und die Fenster verschlossen zu halten. Melden Sie ungewöhnliche Geräusche an die Telefon-Nummer 999, aber versuchen Sie nicht, sich der Bestie zu nähern. Die Behörden tun ihr Möglichstes, es einzufangen, und unsere Zeitung wird Sie auf dem Laufenden halten. _

Unter dem Artikel sah Harry eine Schwarzweiß-Aufnahme, die ein ziemlich schäbiges Cottage zeigte. Die Tür war fast aus den Angeln gerissen worden, und obwohl man die Überreste von Ezra Donohue und seinem Hund gnädigerweise entfernt hatte, offenbarten die großen, dunklen Flecken auf der Schwelle und ein paar hässliche, lange Spritzer an der Wand genug über das Drama, dass sich Harry der Magen umdrehte. Überall war Absperrband zu sehen, und ein halbes Dutzend Männer mit Gummihandschuhen untersuchten sorgfältig den Boden.

Er hob den Blick von der Seite und fand seine eigene Bestürzung in Nevilles Gesicht widergespiegelt. Der jüngste Professor für Kräuterkunde schien mit einem Mal ein gutes Dutzend Lebensjahre verloren zu haben; er glich Zoll für Zoll dem verängstigten, kleinen Jungen, der während seiner ersten Zeit in Hogwarts wundersamerweise jede vorstellbare Katastrophe auf sich gezogen hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was uns Ruta gestern über den alten Mann erzählt hat?" murmelte er.

_Ein Monster in den Hügeln._ Harry spürte, wie ihm ein Schauder den Rücken hinunter lief, und er verstärkte seinen Griff um Baby James, in einer unbewusst beschützenden Geste.

vvvvv

**21.19 Uhr**

Der größte Teil des Regens war in einem kurzen, heftigen Schauer gekommen und wieder gegangen, und die wenigen, verspäteten Tropfen fühlten sich auf der Haut warm an, also wollte Ruta nicht länger warten. Ein rascher Trockenzauber würde die restliche Feuchtigkeit beseitigen, sobald Teddy wieder Zuhause war.

„Ich könnte Grans Spalier hoch klettern", erbot er sich eifrig, während sie die Mill Road entlang auf die Abbiegung zu, die zu Andromedas Cottage führte.

„Du wirst _nichts_ dergleichen tun," sagte Ruta mit Festigkeit. „Das Letzte, was wir jetzt noch brauchen, ist, dass du dir den Hals brichst, während du dich wieder hinein schleichst, nachdem du dich ohne Erlaubnis hinaus geschlichen hast."

„Was glaubst du wohl, wie ich raus gekommen bin?" gab Teddy zurück und zeigte ihr ein keckes Grinsen. Ruta schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist unverbesserlich."

Es war sehr still; abgesehen von ihren gemeinsamen Schritten gab es kaum ein Geräusch. Wie schon früher an diesem Abend fand sie es ein wenig eigenartig, dass sich niemand auf der Straße aufhielt; schließlich war es noch immer Sommer, die Ferien waren noch nicht vorüber und sie hätte wenigstens ein paar Nachbarn erwartet, die von einem Besuch zurückkehrten, oder Kinder – außer ihrem Neffen – die von einem sorglosen Ausflug nach Hause kamen.

Sobald sie Teddy wieder in die Obhut seiner ahnungslosen Großmutter abgeliefert hatte, würde sie sich die Zeit nehmen, sich in Frieden hinzusetzen und über den Tag nachzudenken. Sie konnte noch immer die ruhige, heisere Stimme hören, wie sie ihr von fremden, weit entfernten Orten erzählte, von ungesehene Landschaften und den Geheimnissen seltener Heiltränke, die nie zuvor gebraut worden waren.

_Ihr unbeirrte Glaube an mein Verantwortungsgefühl ist ziemlich rührend, Miss Lupin._

Wieder spürte sie, wie sich ihr Gesicht in einem heimlichen Lächeln entspannte, und ihre Füße fanden den Weg zu Andromedas Haus fast von allein, während sie gedankenverloren dahin schlenderte.

Es war der _Geruch,_ der sie aus ihrer Träumerei aufschreckte… ein Übelkeit erregender Gestank nach ranzigem Schweiß und Schmutz, und nach noch etwas anderem, das dafür sorgte, dass die feinen Härchen in ihrem Nacken sich alarmiert aufstellten.

_Blut._ Etwas – _jemand_ – stank nach Blut.

Sie blieb abrupt stehen, Teddys Hand in einem harten Klammergriff.

„Tante Ruta?" Er versuchte sich zu befreien. „Tante Ruta, was ist denn los?"

„_Schsch…" _

Die Straße wurde nur schwach von einer einzelnen Lampe in der Entfernung erhellt. Aber nun waren ihre Sinne durch die plötzliche Vorahnung einer Bedrohung geschärft; sie registrierten die Schritte einer weiteren Person auf dem Bürgersteig, und dann traf sie der Gestank erneut wie eine Wolke und ließ sie nach Luft schnappen.

Sie reagierte, wie man es sie vor all den Jahren in der Schule gelehrt hatte, und dankenswerterweise arbeiteten ihre Instinkte noch immer zuverlässig. Eine Drehung ihres Handgelenkes, und der Zauberstab aus Weide glitt aus ihrem Ärmel und in ihre Finger.

„_Lumos!" _

Jetzt konnte sie deutlich sehen. Im nächsten Moment trat eine dunkle, hoch gewachsene Gestalt aus den Schatten kaum zehn Meter voraus. Es war ein Mann, mit grauem, ungepflegten Haar und struppigen Koteletten. Der weite, lange Mantel, den er trug, war mit großen, dunklen Flecken beschmiert… und mit entsetzlicher Klarheit begriff sie, wo der Blutgestank herkam, denn sie _kannte_ diesen Mann, diese Ausgeburt von Bosheit und Finsternis, und ihre gesamte Willenskraft war vonnöten, den Zauberstab nicht aus Fingern fallen zu lassen, die plötzlich kalt waren und taub.

„Was für ein _Vergnügen!"_ Die gesenkte, kratzige Stimme war erfüllt von grausamer Fröhlichkeit. „Das letzte Mal, als wir uns begegnet sind, warst du viel jünger, mein kleines Püppchen, und ich fand dich viel… _appetitlicher._ Aber ich will mich nicht beklagen – dein süßer Cousin war eine echte Köstlichkeit. Und schau, was für einen saftigen Bissen du mir heute mitgebracht hast!"

_Teddy. Bitte, nicht Teddy. _

Ohne nachzudenken, stieß sie den Jungen hinter sich und hielt ihn mit einem Arm in der schützenden Deckung ihres fülligen Gewandes. Die andere Hand zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Kreatur vor sich. Die Wolken über ihren Köpfen trieben auseinander, und das Licht des abnehmenden Mondes erleuchtete die Straße und wurde von den Pfützen im unebenen Asphalt widergespiegelt.

_Er kann sich nicht verwandeln_, dachte Ruta, von plötzlicher Hoffnung erfüllt. _Dem Himmel sei Dank, er kann sich nicht in einen Wolf verwandeln. _Sie sah die winzige Chance, die sich ihr bot und nutzte sie.

„_Stupor!" _

vvvvv

**21.21 Uhr**

„Was für ein…" Harrys und Nevilles Augen begegneten sich erneut. „Ein _Werwolf_ kann es doch sicher nicht sein, oder?"

„Das ist kaum möglich," sagte Neville und schaute zu dem Kalender hinüber, der an der Wand hing „Nicht die richtige Zeit im Monat."

„Hmmmm…" Automatisch begann Harry, Jamie über den Kopf zu streicheln. Die Empfindung des kleinen Schädels und des flaumigen Haarschopfs unter seiner Hand versäumte normalerweise nie, ihn zu beruhigen… aber dieses Mal wollte die schlichte Geste ihren uralten, wundersamen Zauber nicht wirken.

„Aber wenn es kein Werwolf ist, was kann es dann sonst sein? Ein Tiger, der aus einem Zirkus entlaufen ist?"

Neville starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Ein Zirkus?"

„Eine Truppe von Jongleuren und Akrobaten, die ihre Kunststücke in einem Zelt vorführen," erklärte Harry. „Sie reisen von Stadt zu Stadt, und sie haben oft wilde Tiere, sogar Löwen und Polarbären… oder Kamele."

Neville räusperte sich. „Harry, das _weiß_ ich," sagte er. „Gran hat mich zweimal in den Zirkus mitgenommen, als ich ein Kind war."

„_Oh."_ Harry kam sich ein wenig dämlich vor. „Natürlich."

„Aber wenn ein Löwe oder ein Tiger aus einem Zirkus entwischt wäre, dann würden die Muggel es doch wissen, oder nicht? So viele Tiere haben die meisten Zirkusse gar nicht," fuhr Neville fort, eine tiefe, senkrechte Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. „Dieser Kerl von der Zeitung schreibt, dass es, eine Art großes Raubtier' gewesen sein muss. Und obwohl ich annehme, dass dieser Muggel-Pathogol… _Pathologe_ weiß, wovon er spricht, war er sich trotzdem nicht ganz sicher, was für eine Sorte Tier genau den alten Mann umgebracht hat."

„Also gut," sagte Harry. „Aber was für eine Sorte Tier war es dann? Ist es möglicherweise ein Wolf, der aus irgendeinem Privatgehege geflüchtet ist?"

„Vielleicht." Neville trat zum Fenster hinüber und schaute hinaus. Während sie miteinander sprachen, hatte der Regen aufgehört, und die dicken Wolken segelten rasch an der geschrumpften Silberscheibe am Himmel vorüber. „Aber normale Wölfe sind extrem scheu, wenn sie auf Menschen stoßen. Ich denke nicht, dass einer davon so leicht einen alten Mann in seinem Haus angreifen würde. Er würde Schafe töten und fressen, um seinen Hunger zu stillen. Und der Artikel sagt bloß etwas über eine ,Massenflucht von Schafen'. Offenbar wurde nicht ein einziges davon getötet."

„Statt dessen war es Ezra Donohue, der starb," sagte Harry langsam; seine Auroreninstinkte begannen sich zu regen. „Und Ezra Donohue war derjenige, der über ein ,Monster in den Hügeln' geredet hat. Er hatte die Bestie schon einmal gesehen…"

Neville starrte ihn an.

„Was meinst du damit?" sagte er scharf. „Dass der arme alte Kauz getötet wurde, weil er irgendwas bemerkt hatte – oder irgend_jemanden_ – und weil er anfing, den Leuten davon zu erzählen?"

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick, ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen. „Wieso nicht? Natürlich…" Er stand aus seinem Sessel auf und fing an, um Raum hin- und her zugehen, das schläfrige Kind in den Armen. „… natürlich würde uns das zu der Werwolf-Theorie zurückbringen."

„Für einen Werwolfangriff ist es nicht die richtige Zeit im Monat," erinnerte Neville ihn geduldig.

„Nicht die Zeit für einen _normalen_ Werwolf, jedenfalls" antwortete Harry, dessen Geist wie besessen arbeitete. „Es gibt _einen_ Werwolf, den ich kenne, dem wäre es völlig egal, ob der Mond voll ist oder nicht, so lange er hinter jemandem her ist. In menschlicher Gestalt ist er genauso eine Bestie wie dann, wenn er sich verwandelt."

Neville holte tief Luft.

„Greyback," sagte er leise. „Du sprichst von Fenrir Greyback." Harry sah, dass er krampfhaft schluckte. „Aber Harry… glaub mir, das ist _unmöglich."_

„Kannst du mir beweisen, dass er tot ist?" gab Harry zurück. „Ich weiß, du und Ron, Ihr habt ihn während der Zweiten Schlacht besiegt, aber… kannst du mir schwören, dass er wirklich gestorben ist? Hat irgendjemand vor acht Jahren seinen Kadaver gefunden?"

„N… nein." Nevilles Ton war beinahe wütend.

„Er könnte noch am Leben sein," sagte Harry. „und er hätte keinerlei Skrupel, jemanden zu quälen oder zu ermorden. Und wenn er es fertig gebracht hat, sich während der letzten paar Jahre versteckt zu halten, und wenn er jetzt beschlossen hat, her zu kommen…"

„Aber wieso?" Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry, weswegen?"

Plötzlich machte die ganze Sache Sinn. _Es war der schiere Wahnwitz, aber Sinn machte es trotzdem. _

„Ginny?!"

Der Name seiner Frau kam weit schärfer heraus, als er es beabsichtigt hatte; Jamie fuhr in seinem Griff zusammen und fing an zu weinen. Ginny erschien auf der Türschwelle, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

„Tut mir Leid, Liebes," sagte Harry und hielt ihr seinen Sohn entgegen. „Es scheint, als hätten wir hier einen Notfall. Würdest du Jamie nehmen… und das hier lesen?"

Er reichte ihr erst den Jungen und dann die dünne Ausgabe der _Eskdale Gazette._ Sie setzte sich das Kind fest auf die Hüfte und fing an, den Artikel zu überfliegen. Nach einem kurzen, angespannten Moment hob sie den Kopf; sie war sichtlich erblasst.

„Ein wildes Tier?" flüsterte sie. „Und es hat diesen armen, alten Mann getötet?"

„Ja," sagte Harry grimmig. „Aber es war kein _normales _Tier. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um Fenrir Greyback handelt."

Er ignorierte das schockierte Aufkeuchen seiner Frau und Nevilles Versuch, ihn einmal mehr zu unterbrechen, und fuhr in leisem, drängenden Ton fort: „Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt, aber ich habe nicht die Zeit, jetzt alles zu erklären. Ich möchte, dass du Jamie nimmst, Liebste, und sofort zum Fuchsbau gehst. Ich glaube nicht, dass er hinter mir oder meiner Familie her ist, aber… ich werde kein Risiko eingehen, wenn ich es nicht muss."

Ginny starrte ihn an und er wartete, zitternd vor Nervosität. Plötzlich bildeten ihre Lippen eine schmale, entschlossene Linie. „Und ich auch nicht," sagte sie, trat vor und gab ihm einen kurzen, intensiven Kuss; er konnte den warmen Körper des schläfrigen Kindes zwischen ihnen fühlen. „Ich gehe und packe eine kleine Tasche, aber bevor ich das mache, würdest du mir sagen, hinter wem Greyback her ist, wenn wir nicht sein Ziel sind?"

„Teddy," erwiderte er. „Hinter Teddy ist er her… und vielleicht auch hinter Ruta. Teddys Großvater hat ihn schwer beleidigt, und er nahm Rache, indem er Teddys Vater biss. Remus war nur der erste Lupin, über den er diesen Fluch gebracht hat, und jetzt ist er zurückgekommen, um seine Arbeit zu beenden und die gesamte Familie zu vernichten."

„Dann solltest du nicht versuchen, es allein mit ihm aufzunehmen," sagte Ginny, ihr Gesicht hart von eingefrorenem Zorn. „Nimm Neville mit – er hat ihn schon einmal fast erledigt, und er verdient die Chance, die Welt von diesem Stück Dreck zu befreien." Sie wirbelte herum und verließ das Zimmer; Harry konnte ihre schnellen Schritte auf der Treppe hören.

Er wandte sich an Neville. „Ich hoffe, ich bilde mir das Ganze bloß ein, aber wenn nicht…"

Neville nickte. „Bloß nichts riskieren. Gehen wir."

vvvvv

**21.24 Uhr**

Ein roter Lichtstrahl traf Greybacks Hals; er taumelte, aber er fiel nicht, und damit zerschmetterte er Rutas Hoffnungen, dass sie vielleicht stark genug sein würde, ihn allein zu Fall zu bringen. Mit sinkendem Herzen begriff sie, dass ihre Möglichkeiten, sich und das Kind zu schützen, limitiert waren, Sie war in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nie eine übermäßig begeisterte Schülerin gewesen, und sich aus der Schusslinie zu halten, hatte sie aller Chancen beraubt, die Kampferfahrung zu gewinnen, die sie jetzt verzweifelt nötig hatte.

_Denk an die Legenden. _

Remus' Stimme, so laut und deutlich, als ob er neben ihr stünde. Sie blinzelte, und ein Schauer rann ihr das Rückgrat hinunter. Und plötzlich war ihr Geist vom warmen, grüngoldenen Licht eines Sommernachmittags erfüllt, der mehr als fünfzehn Jahre zurücklag… und von der Erinnerung an ihren Cousin, der ihr erzählte, wie Menschen in lang vergangenen Zeiten Werwölfe bekämpft hatten… vom Mond und von dem Metall, das so eng mit ihm verbunden war.

_Sollte ich mich jemals in deiner Gegenwart verwandeln, dann musst du mich auf diese Weise bekämpfen. _

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er Recht hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung kräuselten sich ihre Lippen zu einem kleinen, ironischen Lächeln. _Immerhin war er ein Experte gewesen._

Wieder hob sie ihren Zauberstab; diesmal zeichnete sie ein Rechteck in die regenfeuchte Luft.

„_Murus Argentum!" _

Zuerst schien der Zauberspruch keine Wirkung zu haben. Dann erschien ganz plötzlich ein Ziegelstein aus dem Nichts, ein genaues Spiegelbild des Umrisses, den sie mit ihrem Stab beschrieben hatte. Ein zweiter Ziegelstein erschien, dann ein dritter und vierter und noch mehr; sie bildeten eine halb durchscheinende, silbrig schimmernde Mauer, hoch genug, Greybacks verdutztes Gesicht zu verbergen, eine Mauer, die sich rings um ihn schloss wie ein Turm ohne jegliche Tür.

Ruta stieß ihren angehaltenen Atem aus und spürte, wie sich Teddys eiskalte Finger um ihre Hand schlossen. Als der Junge sprach, zitterte seine Stimme beinahe genauso heftig wie ihre Knie.

„Was… was war das?"

Sie schluckte. „Die alten Geschichten sagen, dass man Werwölfe nur mit Silber besiegen oder töten kann. Ich bin ganz sicher nicht imstande, ihn zu töten, und ich weiß nicht, wie lange der Zauber wirkt, ehe er nachlässt. Wir müssen weg von hier, schnell."

Sie hatten nur ein paar hastige Schritte gemacht, als sie die Stimme hinter sich hörte und erstarrte. Teddy stolperte und klammerte sich an ihren Ärmel.

„Sehr amüsant." Es war fast ein Schnurren. „Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass es eine hübsche Idee war. Hat dein schmackhafter, kleiner Cousin dir diesen Trick beigebracht? Sehr originell, wirklich."

Sie drehte sich um, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet. Die Mauer hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst; Fenrir Greyback stand kaum fünfzehn Fuß von ihr entfernt und streckte sich träge, ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Überrascht?" Er lachte, ein hässliches, knurrendes Geräusch. „Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich hätte inzwischen nicht gelernt, wie man überlebt? Ich weiß verdammt gut, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr in mir gesehen hat als ein bloßes Werkzeug – ein Bluthund, dessen man sich bedient… und dass seine kostbaren Todesser mich niemals wirklich ernst genommen haben."

Sein Ton war erstaunlich bitter, aber während er fortfuhr, klang er immer selbstzufriedener.

„Und sieh dir an, wo sie jetzt sind – der Dunkle Lord, besiegt von einem dummen Jungen, die meisten seiner hirnlosen Diener tot oder drauf und dran, in ihren dreckigen Zellen in Askaban zu verrotten. Sie sind erledigt, und ich bin es nicht. Ich bin immer noch da."

Wieder lachte er.

„Ich habe Verbündete gefunden, die sich nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord je erträumt hat. Ich habe Macht gefunden, weit über alle Vorstellungen hinaus. Jetzt kann mir Silber nicht mehr schaden, und der Mond regiert nicht länger über mein Leben. _Jetzt bin ich es, der den Mond beherrscht."_

Greyback kam langsam näher und leckte sich die Lippen.

„Und ich werde mir den Nachwuchs deines Cousins zum Welpen nehmen," murmelte er; seine Augen glitzerten. „Ich werde ihn die Süße von menschlichem Blut lehren, und das Entzücken an zerrissenem Fleisch. Aber zuerst nehme ich _dich,_ mein Püppchen. Es wird Zeit… ich habe mehr als dreißig Jahre darauf gewartet, dich zu nehmen."

Sie starrte ihn an, gebannt wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Ihr Mund war trocken… und plötzlich war da ein schriller Schrei, scharf und wütend wie ein Peitschenschlag.

„Du wirst meiner Tante nicht wehtun!"

_Teddy? _

Der Junge stand vor ihr, hoch aufgerichtet und bolzengerade. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie um Himmels Willen er vorhatte, sie zu verteidigen, nicht einmal, wann genau er eigentlich ihre Finger losgelassen hatte, aber inmitten ihrer eisigen Panik und Hoffnungslosigkeit wärmte seine unvermutete Ritterlichkeit ihr das Herz. Bevor sie auch nur den Versuch machen konnte, ihn zurückzuziehen, streckte er die rechte Hand aus und deutete mit einer Geste der Anklage und Verdammnis auf Greyback.

„Du wirst meiner Tante nicht wehtun!" wiederholte er, und plötzlich erschien eine Stichflamme auf Greybacks Hals; sie versengte den fleckigen Mantel und kletterte zu den Koteletten und Augenbrauen der Kreatur hinauf, die sie bedrohte. Greyback fuhr mit einem entsetzten Aufjaulen zurück, und endlich löste sich Ruta aus ihrer hilflosen Erstarrung. Sie schwang den Zauberstab.

„_Incendio!" _

Eine Barrikade aus Feuer sprang zwischen ihnen hoch und überspülte den Gehsteig und die Häuser zur Rechten und zur Linken mit flammendem Gold und Karmesin. Wieder schrie Teddy; frische Funkenschauer tanzten auf Greybacks struppigem Haar und er bäumte sich auf. Sein Jaulen verwandelte sich in tierisches Geheul.

Ruta wirbelte herum. „Teddy, _lauf!"_

Teddy tat sein Bestes, ihr zu gehorchen. Er schoss davon und platschte durch die Pfützen in die Richtung von Dromedas Haus. Aber dann, machte er den fatalen Fehler, für eine Sekunde zurückzuschauen, und seine nackten Zehen in den Ledersandalen stießen gegen die Bordsteinkante. Ruta hörte ihn aufschreien, als er das Gleichgewicht verlor und der Länge nach hin stürzte. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken; sein rechtes Bein war in einem schmerzhaften, merkwürdigen Winkel gekrümmt. Nur Sekunden später war sie neben ihm. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr, das Bein zu untersuchen, und es war auch nicht nötig… sie wussten beide, dass er nicht mehr würde flüchten können.

„_Crucio!" _

Der Fluch traf sie von hinten und setzte jeden Nerven und Muskel mit rasenden Schmerzen in Brand. Ruta fühlte, wie ihr Körper neben Teddy auf dem Gehsteig aufschlug; ihre Glieder zuckten unkontrolliert, während sie ihre Qual in den feuchten Asphalt hinein schrie. Weit entfernt spürte sie, wie ihr der Zauberstab aus dem Fingern glitt.

vvvvv

**21.30 Uhr **

Stephen Seeker saß in seiner Studierstube und versuchte, sich auf den Brief zu konzentrieren, den er gerade schrieb. Er konnte Winky in der Küche hören, wo sie Teller und Besteck sauber machte. Er legte den Federkiel hin und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl; der kurze Regenschauer war vergangen, und er verspürte das überwältigende Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft.

Er ging zur Tür hinaus und trat plötzlich auf etwas, das auf dem Boden lag. Als er sich bückte, fand er eine der Muggelzeitungen, die er regelmäßig erhielt, aber nur selten las. Sie war allerdings ungewöhnlich dünn… möglicherweise irgendeine Art farbenfroher Werbung, für die er sich noch weniger interessierte als für Muggel-Tratsch. Er wollte den dünnen Papierstapel gerade in den Vorraum werfen, als ihm endlich die Schlagzeile auffiel.

Seekers Augen überflogen die Buchstaben, nahmen die Botschaft des Textes in sich auf und weiteten sich in plötzlichem Begreifen, als er die Bedeutung verstand und zu den selben Schlüssen gelangte wie Harry Potter… und aus noch mehr Gründen, denn er _kannte_ den Mörder in diesem Fall, kannte ihn nur zu gut, und Remus Lupins Geschichte kannte er auch.

_Ruta war eine Lupin, genauso wie Teddy._

Er langte nach seinem Mantel und war zur Tür hinaus, bevor der vorsichtigere Teil seines Gehirns die Chance bekam, wieder die Kontrolle zu übernehmen; er hastete den regennassen Weg hinunter und hinaus auf die Straße. In dem Augenblick, als er den Garten verließ, hörte er ein Geräusch aus der Entfernung… jemand sprach in lautem, befehlenden Ton, deutlich genug, das es an sein Ohr drang, und dann war da das schmerzhafte Kreischen einer anderen Stimme… einer Stimme, die nicht ganz und gar _menschlich_ war.

Er gestattete sich nicht den Luxus von Skrupeln oder Achtsamkeit. Er fing an zu rennen und kanalisierte seine Stärke einzig und allein darauf, schnell zu sein; das Geräusch seiner Schritte hallte von den Häusern rings um ihn wider, wo die Muggel sich zweifellos den ganzen Tag versteckt gehalten hatten, zum Schutz vor einer Gefahr, deren Ausmaß sie auch nicht annähernd begriffen.

Er erreichte die Biegung der Straße und entdeckte aus dem Augenwinkel ein seltsames, flackerndes Aufblitzen von Helligkeit zu seiner Rechten. _Sie musste einen Incendio-Zauber verwendet haben. Kluger Einfall, aber viel Zeit würde es ihr nicht erkaufen._ In einem plötzlichen Aufleuchten der Erinnerung sah er Ruta Lupin früher an diesem Abend in seinem Haus sitzen, ihr Gewand ein sanfter Farbfleck im dunkelnden Wohnzimmer; er sah den Schimmer der kleinen , edelsteinbesetzten Blüten an ihren Ohrläppchen, als sie den Kopf wandte, um auf eine Frage zu beantworten… und er hörte ihre Stimme, warm und ruhig, die ohne Misstrauen oder Furcht mit ihm sprach.

Mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung zog Stephen Seeker seinen Zauberstab; in diesem Moment verschwendete er keinen Gedanken an seine lang vorbereitete, falsche Identität. Er breitete die Arme aus wie die Schwingen eines riesigen Raben, der sich in die Luft erhebt, und er spürte, wie der Boden unter seinen Füßen schwand.

vvvvv

**21.32 Uhr**

Ruta rang schluchzend nach Atem, stützte sich auf und wandte sich dem Wahnwitz hinter sich zu, steif und unbeholfen wie eine alte Frau.

Greyback sprach den zweiten Fluch, den sie erwartete, nicht aus. Er öffnete weit die Arme, und sein Mantel riss entlang der Schultersäume auf und fiel von seinem Körper ab, rasch gefolgt von den Überresten seiner Hose und seines Hemdes. Haare sprossen aus seiner bleichen Haut, ein Fell, das rasch seine Brust, seine Leiste und seine Beine überwucherte. Er fiel auf die Knie, und sein Gesicht wölbte sich auf obszöne Weise vor, während es eine lange Schnauze mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen bildete. Er sprang mit Leichtigkeit über die letzten, flackernden Flammen, vierbeinig, die Augen, leuchtend gelbes Gift in der mondhellen Nacht; ein heiseres Knurren drang tief aus seiner Brust.

Sie wusste, dass sie verloren war. Ihr Feind war zu schnell und zu stark, und es gab keine Chance, rechtzeitig ihren verlorenen Zauberstab wiederzufinden, zu flüchten oder auf irgendeine, mögliche Hilfe zu warten. Er bewegte sich mit langsamer, boshafter Anmut auf sie zu; offenbar genoss er seinen ungefährdeten Sieg bereits im Voraus. Sie sah ihn an, ihr Geist erstaunlich kalt und klar, erfüllt von dem einzigen, bewussten Gedanken: Ni_cht Teddy. Besser ich als Teddy. _

Sie sah, wie sich der lange Körper vor ihr anspannte und vorbereitete für den tödlichen Satz; sie nahm alle Stärke zusammen, die sie aufbringen konnte und warf sich nach vorne. Der rasche Strom der Zeit gerann zu der zähen Beschaffenheit gefrierenden Wassers. Ruta schoss durch eine dicke Mauer aus eisigem Schweigen; mit schwacher Verblüffung und von sehr weit weg registrierte sie den barbarischen Laut, der aus ihrer Kehle kam… und dann krachte sie in ihren Angreifer hinein, verkrallte ihre Finger in Fell und Haut und spürte ein Wolke aus heißem, fauligen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht.

Die Welt kehrte zu ihrer normalen Geschwindigkeit zurück, ein kreischender Mahlstrom aus Lärm, Furcht und Qual. Sie fielen zu Boden, aneinander geklammert in der grimmigen Travestie einer Umarmung von Liebenden. Ein betäubendes Geheul erfüllte Rutas Ohren, und mit einer schnellen, gewaltsamen Bewegung rollte er sie herum und war über ihr, vor sie auch nur die geringste Chance hatte, sich zu rühren. Sein Gewicht presste ihren Körper gegen den Boden und trieb ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Er zielte auf ihre Schulter und zerriss Fleisch und Gebein; der Schmerz war entsetzlich, und sie spürte, wie ihr Griff erschlaffte. Dann bohrten sich die scharfen Zähne tief in ihren rechten Arm. Sie hatte keinen Atem mehr übrig, um zu schreien. Aus der Entfernung hörte sie den schwindenden Klang einer menschlichen Stimme; sie rief Worte, die sie nicht länger verstehen konnte. Die Welt wurde dunkel, und mit erschöpfter Dankbarkeit kreiselte sie hinab in ein schwarzes Vergessen.

* * *

Neville bezieht sich auf das Formel Eins-Rennen in Spa. Und ich bin ganz seiner Meinung.

_Murus Argentum _bedeutet „Mauer aus Silber"


	9. Unerwartete Offenbarungen

Kapitel Acht**  
Unerwartete Offenbarungen **

Harry und Neville apparierten auf dem Weg vor Andromeda Tonks' Cottage; sie blieben einen Moment stehen und warteten darauf, dass sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wäre ihre Mission überflüssig. St. Mary Green war mitternächtlich still, und nichts regte sich im wechselnden Licht des abnehmenden Mondes als eine Ranke der Wächterrose, die Andromedas Tor hütete. Sie zog ihre Dornen wieder ein, als sie die beiden vertrauten Besucher erkannte.

In einem ihrer Fenster brannte ein Licht. Neville steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, die Hand schon auf dem Riegel des Gartentors, als wollte er hineingehen, aber Harry packte ihn am Arm. „Warte! Ich höre etwas…"

Wieder kam der Schrei – kein Quietschen eines Tores oder das Ächzen eines Baumes im Wind, sondern eine menschliche Stimme, und dann ein tieferer, jubilierender Ausruf, ein Wort, durch die Entfernung verzerrt, und doch klang es immer noch schreckerregend nach _„Crucio!"_

„Da entlang!" sagte Harry, schon in Bewegung, aber Neville war gleich neben ihm. Sie rannten Kopf an Kopf in Richtung der Gefahr, die Zauberstäbe bereit. Aber selbst als sie die Biegung der Straße erreichten, waren sie noch zu weit weg.

Es gab keine Frage, wohin sie mussten – dreißig Meter weiter brannte eine Feuerspur auf dem Straßenpflaster. Ihr ersterbendes Licht erleuchtete die struppigen Zweige einer uralten Eiche. Vor dem Hintergrund der Flammen sahen sie eine beängstigende Szene – zwei Umrisse, die sich im Kampf vereinigten: eine riesig, gekrümmt und bestialisch, die zweite kleiner, aber wild entschlossen in ihrem Angriff. Das Gewand verbarg flatternd Alter und Geschlecht. Eng ineinander verschlungen gingen sie zu Boden.

Harry senkte den Kopf und rannte noch schneller, verzweifelt darum bemüht, in Fluch-Reichweite zu kommen. Lichter erschienen in den Fenstern der Häuser die Straße hinauf und hinunter, als Antwort auf die Schreie, Lichter, in denen er gesträubtes Grau und blaues Gewand aufblitzen sah, und das Rot von Blut. Er hob den Zauberstab, um einen _Stupor_-Zauber auf die Kämpfenden zu schleudern – auseinander sortieren konnte er sie auch noch hinterher – aber Neville stieß seine Hand beisete, und der Zauber versprühte nutzlose Funken auf dem Asphalt. _„Nein!"_

Und jetzt konnte Harry sehen, was Neville schon vor ihm gesehen hatte; eine kleine, entsetzlich vertraute Gestalt, die taumelnd auf die Füße kam, mitten zwischen einer möglichen Rettung und der Schlacht. _„Teddy! Runter!"_ Er konnte es nicht riskieren, den Jungen niederzustrecken, mitten in den Kampf hinein.

Aber der Junge hörte ihn nicht; vielleicht war er von Entsetzen oder Unentschlossenheit gelähmt. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ging es Harry ebenso, und in diesem Augenblick erschien ein weiterer Kämpfer auf der Szene. Aus dem Himmel kam er herab, ein weitere Schattengestalt, einer übergroßen Fledermaus gleich, die hinuntersegelte und über dem betäubten Kind und den sich hin- und her wälzenden Gestalten auf dem Boden schwebte.

Noch ein paar Fuß – das war alles, was Harry brauchte, um sich dieser frischen Bedrohung zu stellen, aber der Neuankömmling zückte einen Zauberstab und richtete seine Feindseligkeit nicht gegen Teddy, sondern gegen die Kreatur auf den Asphalt.

„_Sectumsempra!" _

Die Stimme war tief und grollend, aber es schwang kein tierischer Wahnwitz darin mit. Der Werwolf, von dem Fluch getroffen, ließ seine Beute los und stolperte rückwärts; dann duckte er sich zum Sprung.

„_Sectumsempra!"_

Diesmal trieb der Fluch die Bestie zurück, über die ersterbenden Feuerlinie hinaus, und Harry konnte das Blut sehen, das aus einem langen Schnitt quer über seine Brust hervorsprang. Es war eindeutlig Greyback; man konnte ihn nicht verwechseln, in welcher Gestalt auch immer. _Wie um Himmels Willen war es ihm gelungen, sich zu verwandeln?_

Der fliegende Mann ließ sich auf den Boden herab und ging mit langen Schritten vorwärts. Der Werwolf knurrte und machte sich zum Angriff bereit.

„Wer ist _das?"_ schnaufte Neville, als er und Harry endlich neben Teddy zum Stehen kamen.

„Ist mir egal," sagte Harry, froh darüber, dass er endlich handeln konnte. „Er hat den richtigen Einfall."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und fügte sein eigenes _„Sectumsempra"_ dem des Fremden hinzu; Nevilles Stimme klang wie ein Echo. Greyback blutete jetzt heftig, und der Fluch hatte ein grausames Eigenleben entwickelt; er zog neue Streifen aus Blut über Glieder und Torso. Der Werwolf versuchte einen letzten Satz in Richtung Freiheit, brach aber zusammen, als eine Fluchlinie ihm die Beinsehnen durchtrennte. Er kroch auf den Baum zu und fiel blutüberströmt gegen den Stamm.

_„Lumos",_ sagte Harry, während er sich vorwärts bewegte, um zu sehen, was von dem Monster noch übrig war. Neville war neben ihm, und gemeinsam standen sie da und sahen unbewegt zu, wie das Licht aus Greybacks gelben Augen schwand und sein Atem stillstand.

Harry trat zurück und beugte sich über sein Patenkind; er berührte ihn sanft am Rücken.

„Teddy…?"

Der Junge drehte sich um und starrte ihn an. Er sagte nichts, aber ihm liefen Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Harry hob ihn auf, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt und fing das heftige Zittern des kleinen Körpers auf, als Teddy das Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub; noch immer gab er keinen Laut von sich. Harrys Hände tasteten hastig seine Arme, seine Beine und seinen Rumpf ab... er fand ein aufgeschrammtes, verdrehtes Knie, aber nirgendwo die klebrige Nässe von Blut.

_„Teddy._ Hat er dich gebissen? Hat dieser Wolf dich _gebissen?"_

Harry konnte spüren, wie Teddy heftig den Kopf schüttelte, und für eine Sekundenbruchteil wurden ihm in unaussprechlicher Erleichterung die Knie weich.

„Schon gut, Sprössling," murmelte er. „Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bringe dich gleich nach Hause."

Neville wagte sich dichter an den blutigen Kadaver unter dem Baum heran.

„Haben wir… haben wir ihn endlich erledigt?" Er beugte sich über den Wolf, dann stieß er ihn vorsichtig mit dem Fuß an. „Ich kann es nicht glauben – das ist tatsächlich Fenrir Greyback, und er ist ein verdammt guter Grund, einen der Unverzeihlichen zu benutzen. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es getan, als wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet sind."

„Das solltest du besser nicht," gab Harry zurück, sein Ton ein wenig scharf. „Glaub mir, es gibt einen verdammt guten Grund, warum sie geächtet sind." _Und einen verdammt guten Grund, warum man sie die „Unverzeihlichen" nannte – den Crucio-Fluch in der Hitze des Gefechtes einzusetzen, war ihm zu jenem Zeitpunkt ganz und gar folgerichtig vorgekommen… aber er wünschte niemandem das stille Entsetzen, das er in späteren Jahren immer empfunden hatte, wenn der Gedanke an diesen tumultartigen Moment ihm in den Sinn kam._

Seine Augen suchten das verlassene Opfer des Werwolfes, aber bevor er sich noch bewegen konnte, rauschte eine hochgewachsene Gestalt wortlos an ihm vorbei und kniete sich auf den Boden dicht neben den reglosen Körper. Er sah, wie der Mann sanft den Hals berührte, den Puls fühlte und schweigend wartete… und jetzt begriff Harry endlich, wer es war, der dort lag.

_Ruta._

Ihr Gesicht war totenbleich und sehr still, ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie trug ein Gewand in weichem Blau – aber über dem rechten Arm war es in Fetzen gerissen, das Gewebe zu einem hässlichen Tiefschwarz verfärbt – und der größte Fleck dicht unter der Schulter verbreitete sich noch immer sehr rasch. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, seinen revoltierenden Magen zu beruhigen; ihm drehte sich der Kopf vor Schreck und Entsetzen. Neville schnappte bestürzt nach Luft.

„Ist sie… ist sie…"

„Sie ist am Leben," sagte der Fremde; er sprach über seine Schulter, ohne sich umzudrehen. Seine Stimme war dunkel und heiser. „Aber sie braucht dringend die richtige Behandlung."

„Der nächste Heiler lebt in Berwick," hörte Harry sich selbst sagen. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er imstande wäre, mit… _dieser Art_… Bissen unzugehen." _Werwolf-Bisse,_ dachte er,_ das sind Werwolf-Bisse, und du bringst es nicht einmal über dich, es laut auszusprechen._

„Sie meinen Werwolf-Bisse?" erwiderte der Mann ruhig. „Das sollte er, wenn er die letzten zwanzig Jahre nicht in seliger Ahnungslosigkeit verbracht hat. Aber unglücklicherweise ist nicht er hier, sondern wir." _Und selbst wenn…_ Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass der fragliche Heiler seine Ausbildung gerade erst abgeschlossen hatte... ein freundlicher, junger Mann, ein wenig schüchtern und ängstlich darum bemüht, nichts falsch zu machen. _Ob er mit einer solchen Situation klarkommen würde?_

Die ganze Zeit über waren die Hände des Mannes in Bewegung. Sie tasteten sorgsam Arm und Schulter ab und fanden die Stellen, wo noch immer frisches Blut das zerrissene Gewand durchweichte.

_ „Da…"_ Er drückte seine Finger in das verletzte Fleisch. „Wir müssen sie von diesem ziemlich…_ öffentlichen_ Ort wegbringen, so schnell wie möglich." Jetzt wandte er den Kopf, aber Harry konnte kaum mehr erkennen als den Schimmer von Augen unter der großen Kapuze. Und der Mann schaute nicht ihn an, sondern Neville; er betrachtete ihn prüfend von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Ihren Mantel... und rasch, wenn ich bitten darf."

Harry war nicht im Mindesten überrascht, dass Neville tat, wie ihm geheißen; er machte nicht einmal den Versuch, die stille, stählerne Autorität in der Stimme des Mannes in Frage zu stellen. Er schlüpfte aus dem ausgebeulten Kleidungsstück und reichte es ihm hinüber; der Mann ließ es auf den Boden fallen und hob den Zauberstab.

„_Alligatura!" _

Der Mantel verschwand, und ein halbes Dutzend Verbandrollen erschienen in der Luft. Der Mann murmelte einen zweiten, fast unhörbaren Zauberspruch, und Rutas Körper hob sich ein paar Zentimeter vom Asphalt. Harry sah, wie der Fremde mit großer Geschwindigkeit arbeitete; er wickelte Verbandrolle um Verbandrollle ab, fixierte Schulter und Arm und machte beides unbeweglich. Harry war froh, dass Teddy das Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergraben hielt; so musste er nicht dabei zuschauen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry sehen, dass Neville die Hände rang.

„Wird… wird sie wieder gesund?" fragte er zögernd. „Wie schwer ist sie verletzt?"

„Schwer genug," antwortete der Mann, während er die bewusstlose Frau behutsam auf seine Arme hob. „Muskeln und Sehnen sind zerfetzt, und der Knochen im Oberarm ist gebrochen." Zu ersten Mal hörte Harry den Hauch eines grimmigen, beinahe arroganten Lächelns in seiner Stimme. „Aber keine Angst, ich werde sie nicht sterben lassen. – Jetzt gehen Sie und machen Sie sich nützlich. Schieben Sie diesen Kadaver noch dichter an den Baum und verwandeln Sie ihn in irgendein Raubtier, das Sie für passend halten. Sammeln Sie Greybacks Kleidung ein – Sie werden sie nötig haben, wenn Sie die Absicht haben, seine Spur zu verfolgen. Aber die anderen Spuren müssen Sie vernichten, vor allem das Blut. Und Sie werden Feuer brauchen."

„Wieso?"

„Um jede Gefahr der Ansteckung zu verhindern. Und so können die Muggel glauben, ihr mysteriöses Monster sei vom Blitz getroffen worden… Es gibt keine Chance, dass das Ministerium jeden findet und mit dem _Obliviate_-Fluch belegt, der die Nachrichten über den Angriff heute Morgen gesehen oder gehört hat… und jetzt _rasch!_ Wir bekommen Gesellschaft."

Von einem Moment wurde sich Harry wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst. Die Hälfte der Häuser die Straße hinunter hatte jetzt erleuchtete Fenster, in denen sich Köpfe drängten, und Sirenen näherten sich – glücklicherweise nicht aus der Richtung von Andromedas Haus. Harry drehte sich um und rannte, so schnell er es fertigbrachte, solange er gleichzeitig Teddy trug, und der Mann folgte ihm, Ruta in den Armen.

_„Incendio!"_

Feuer brüllte auf, als die Krone der alten Eiche in Flammen aufging, aber Harry verschwendete keine Zeit mehr mit dem Versuch, dabei zuzuschauen, wie Neville seine Aufgabe erfüllte; er lief weiter, und binnen einer Minute befanden sie sich hinter der hohen Hecke von Andromedas Garten in Sicherheit. Harry blickte in Rutas totenblasses Gesicht, plötzlich von schweren Zweifeln geplagt.

"Meinen Sie nicht, dass wir sie nach St. Mungos bringen sollten?"

"Sind Sie tatsächlich so ein Schwachkopf?" Jetzt hatte die Stimme des Mannes einen scharfen, verärgerten Tonfall. „Doch nicht in ihrem Zustand! Würden Sie ernsthaft den Versuch machen, mit jemandem zu apparieren, der solche Verletzungen davongetragen hat? Sie würden riskieren, ihren halben Arm zu zersplintern!"

_„Oh_ – daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

„Ganz offensichtlich," gab sein bemerkenswerter Verbündeter eisig zurück. „Und jetzt würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie Mrs. Tonks aufwecken und ihr die Lage erklären, damit wir hinein und weg von der Straße kommen."

Harry blickte den Mann an, von dem er noch immer nicht einmal den Namen kannte – und dessen Gesicht er noch immer nicht gesehen hatte, jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte. Die Wächterrosen zuckten unsicher; sie warteten darauf, dass eine bekannte Person den Fremden für vertrauenswürdig erklärte.

„Wer _sind_ Sie?" fragte er. Er wusste, dass die Frage spät kam, aber die Antwort wollte er trotzdem wissen.

Plötzlich hob Teddy seinen Kopf von Harrys Schulter, die Wangen feucht und die Augen verschwollen.

„Das ist doch Stephen Seeker," schniefte er. „Tante Rutas neuer Freund."

Also _das_ war der geheimnisvolle Nachbar, von dem Ruta ihm nur so zögerlich erzählt hatte. Er konnte ihre Stimme wie ein leises Echo in seinem Geist hören. _Unter seiner schroffen Oberfläche ist er ein guter, vertrauenswürdiger Mann._

Die Erinnerung schien auszureichen, um Adromedas pflanzliche Beschützer zu befriedigen; die Rosen zogen sich zurück. Aber Harry war immer noch unsicher. „Ich bin froh, dass ich Sie endlich einmal persönlich kennenlerne, Mr. Seeker," sagte er, wobei er sich unbehaglich steif und förmlich vorkam. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ohne Ihre Hilfe eine Chance gehabt hätten, Greyback zu besiegen. Vielen D.."

„Ich bin zutiefst gerührt, Mr. Potter," unterbrach Seeker ihn schroff. „Aber können wir jetzt alle weiteren Diskussionen verschieben, bis ich die Möglichkeit gehabt habe, mich um sie zu kümmern?"

"Tut mir Leid." Harry wandte sich ab; er sehnte sich verzweifelt nach ein paar stillen Momenten, um wieder klar denken zu können._ Wie auch immer, Seeker hatte Recht… alles andere musste warten. _

Er konnte nicht anders als sich an die persönlichen Verluste zu erinnern, die Andromeda Tonks bereits erlitten hatte. _Ihr Ehemann, ihre Tochter, ihr Schwiegersohn… und jetzt trägt man eine ihre besten Freundinnen in ihr Haus, schwer verletzt, einen Wolfsfluch im Blut. Und ich konnte es nicht verhindern_. Aber nachdem ihm der Grund für sen Zögern einmal aufgegangen war, gab es keinen Anlass, noch länger zu warten. Er straffte den Rücken, stählte sich gegen ihre Bestürzung und ihre Tränen und klopfte an die Tür.

vvvvv

Die nächste halbe Stunde stellte sich als weniger turbulent heraus, als er gefürchtet hatte. Natürlich war Andromeda entsetzt, aber nach einem kurzen Ausbruch des Schreckens und der Verwirrung kam sie bewundernswert mit der Situation zurecht; sie nahm das plötzliche Auftauchen von Stephen Seeker hin, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie scheuchte auf der Stelle alle nach oben und machte sich daran, ein Zimmer für Ruta vorzubereiten. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie kurz ins Wohnzimmer; sie reichte Harry ein Fläschchen Diptam, eine beruhigende Salbe und eine Phiole Baldrianessenz für Teddy; all das nahm sie von einem Tablett mit Verbänden und stärkeren Tränken, die sie für Seeker zusammengestellt hatte.

Und Teddy hatte großes Glück gehabt; gegen alle Befürchtungen war sein Bein nur verstaucht, nicht gebrochen. Harry versorgte das Bein und steckte das erschöpfte Kind ins Bett. Er gab ihm einen Löffel Baldrianessenz mit einem Glas Kürbissaft und versiegelte das Zimmer mit ein paar Schweigezaubern gegen das Tohuwabohu von Lärm und flackernden Lichtern draußen auf der Straße (wo die Muggel dabei waren, das Feuer zu löschen und vermutlich versuchten, sich auf die verwirrenden Beweise, die Neville hinterlassen hatten, einen Reim zu machen). Die Zauber würden den Jungen auch davor bewahren, etwaige Schreie aus dem Zimmer zu hören, in dem Andromeda und Seeker sich um Ruta kümmerten. Er wartete, bis Teddy die Augen zufielen, dann hastete er wieder in das kleine Wohnzimmer hinunter, das auf den hinteren Garten hinausging.

Sein Blick fand den Käfig, in dem Dromedas Schleiereule schlief… aber nein, selbst der schnellste Vogel würde heute Nacht zu lange brauchen.

_Dann also das Floh-Netzwerk. _

Harry seufzte, nahm eine Prise Flohpulver aus der kleinen Schale auf dem Kaminsims unad streute sie ins Feuer. Er zog eine Grimasse, trat in die grünen Flammen hinein und ertrug den übelkeitserregenden Wirbel, der ihn davontrug… bis das Feuer ihn geradewegs in Kingsley Shacklebolts Büro im Ministerum hineinspie.

vvvvv

Zehn Minuten später platzte er aus einem Küchenkamin heraus, diesmal beinahe hundert Meilen weiter östlich, im Fuchsbau.

Der Raum war leer, abgesehen von der schlanken, jungen Frau, die am Tisch saß und angespannt in eine Tasse Tee starrte. Als das Licht aus dem Kamin sich von rot zu grün verwandelte, hob sie den Kopf und sprang so achtlos auf, dass der Stuhl mit einem lauten Knall umkippte.

_„Harry!"_

Ginny warf sich in seine Arme, und für einen kostbaren Augenblick gestattete sich Harry selbst den Trost und die Beruhigung durch den Blumenduft ihres Haars und die Wärme ihrer Berührung. Aber gerade, als er sie so sanft wie möglich von sich schieben wollte, war sie es, die zuerst zurücktrat. Sie betrachtete ihn scharf und forschend.

„Hattest du Recht? War es Greyback?"

„Er war's. Aber er ist tot," sagte Harry. Er hasste es, den Triumph auszulöschen, der in ihren Augen aufflammte, aber er fuhr trotzdem fort. „Zu spät allerdings, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Schaden anzurichten."

Ginny erbleichte und biss sich auf die Lippen; sie dachte an die offensichtlichste Gefahr. „Hat er Andromeda verletzt? Oder Teddy?" Jetzt wurde der Triumph zu schierer Panik. „Hat er einen von ihnen _gebissen? – Harry?"_

„Ruta." Hary seufzte. „Er hat Ruta gebissen, und er hat sie schwer verletzt. Sie ist in guten Händen und wird wahrscheinlich überleben, aber ich brauche Hilfe."

Er brach ab und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Ron und Hermine sind noch in Frankreich, in diesem Haus in St. Guenolé… kannst du dort hin apparieren und Ron bitten, dass er sofort zurückkommt und sich mit mir und Neville in St. Mary Green trifft?"

„Können die anderen Auroren dir denn nicht helfen?"

„Das kann ich nicht riskieren. Ich weiß, Ron und Hermine können ein Geheimnis für sich behalten. Vertrau mir, Ginny, das letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen ist eine Rita Kimmkorn, die in St. Mary Green herumschnüffelt wie ein gieriger Bluthund. Ich war gerade bei Kingsley Shacklebolt, und er wird einen Medizauberer finden, der kommt und sich um Ruta kümmert – einer, den den Mund halten kann."

Er hielt sie ein wenig fester; er konnte ihr einfach nicht das Schlimmste erklären, nicht einmal mit der Erlaubnis des Ministers.

„Ginny… bitte…" _Wenn die Nachricht durchsickerte, dass Greyback sich auch ohne Vollmond vollständig verwandelt hatte, dann würde das die Existenz aller vernichten, die ihm je zum Opfer gefallen waren, seinen Schwager Bill eingeschlossen._

„Ich werde ihnen sagen, was du mir gesagt hast," meinte Ginny. „Und ich schicke sie dir alle beide. Vielleicht brauchst du Hermines Hilfe, um der Kimmkorn das Maul zu stopfen, falls sie Wind von der Geschichte bekommt. Sie können Rosie ja hier lassen. Mum wird mehr als erfreut sein, wenn sie sich um noch ein Baby kümmern kann."

„Danke, Liebes." Harry küsste seine Frau und wandte sich wieder dem Kamin zu, „Ich gehe jetzt zu Andromedas Haus zurück, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange es dauern wird, dort alles zu regeln." Er bediente sich mit einer ordentlichen Dosis Flohpulver und verschwand einmal mehr in einer grünen Flammenmauer.

Ginny starrte hinter ihm her; jetzt verlor ihr Gesicht auch noch den letzten Rest Farbe, als der grimmigste Teil der Neuigkeiten, die Harry ihr gebracht hatte, endlich einsickerte.

_Er hat Ruta gebissen. _

Ihr wurden die Knie weich, und sie ließ sich schwer auf den Stuhl am Tisch sinken. Sie schloss ihre Finger um die Tasse und schob sie dann weg. Ihr war durch und durch übel.

vvvvv

Kaum eine halbe Stunde, nachdem Harry St. Mary Green verlassen hatte, kam er wieder zurück; Scheinwerfer und das Blaulicht eines Polizeiautos erleuchteten noch immer die Straße, und er bemerkte die dunkle Silhouette eines Reporters, der in ein Mikrophon sprach, während er gefilmt wurde. Offenbar hatte _BBC Cumbria_ die neueste Entwicklung des Dramas entdeckt.

Neville beobachtete das verwickelte Hin und Her der Muggel aus den Schatten, aber er nickte Harry zu und signalisierte, dass er die Dinge unter Kontrolle hatte; also ging Harry wieder nach drinnen, um die Mission zu erfüllen, die Shacklebolt ihm aufgetragen hatte – Greybacks Opfer zu beschützen. Aber ob er Ruta vor Gefahr bewahrte oder darauf achtete, dass sie keine Gefahr darstellte, dessen war er sich nicht so ganz sicher.

Er schlüpfte ins Haus und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, aber in Rutas Krankenzimmer brannte Licht und es ertönten Stimmen, also schaute er zuerst noch einmal nach Teddy. Als er vorsichtig die Tür öffnete, hörte er eine leise, schläfrige Stimme, die aus der Richtung des Bettes kam.

„Onkel Harry…?"

„Ja, Sprössling, ich bin's. Ich dachte, du schläfst."

„Nein. Ich meine, ja… ich hab geschlafen. Und dann bin ich wieder wach geworden, und ich hab… nachgedacht." Eine kurze Pause. „Könntest…. Liest du mir bitte eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vor?"

Harry schluckte eine ungeduldige Antwort herunter, noch ehe sich die Worte formen konnten; heimlich war er wütend auf sich selbst. _Sein Patenkind hatte einen Alptraum durchlebt, und er hatte ihn damit alleingelassen. _Es würde kaum schaden, sich jetzt hinzusetzen und dem Jungen seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Harry nahm die _Legenden von Beedle dem Barden _vom Regal. Als Kind hatte er diese uralten Märchen nicht gekannt, doch in letzter Zeit hatte er um Teddys Willen gelernt, sie zu mögen, und er hoffte, dass die vertrauten Worte das Kind beruhigen würden. Aber als er anfing zu lesen, schien der Kleine ihm kaum zuzuhören; er rutschte ruhelos unter seiner Decke hin und her.

„Wird… wird Tante Ruta jetzt auch ein Werwolf?" fragte er unvermittelt.

Harry hob seine Augen voin dem Buch und sah ihn an; in dem großen Bett wirkte er sehr schwach und verängstigt.

„Wird… wird sie sich jetzt bei jedem Vollmond in ein Monster verwandeln?" Teddys Blick war dunkel vor Angst. „Wie.. wie mein Vater?"

Harry schloss die Augen, für ein paar Momente vollkommen sprachlos. _Wie sollte er eine solche Frage beantworten? _War es fair, ein Kind wie Teddy mit den Befürchtungen der Älteren zu belasten? Aber dann erinnerte er sich an die vielen Jahre, die er damit zugebracht hatte, nach seiner verlorenen Geschichte zu suchen, und nach einem Schicksal, das niemand ihm vollständig offenlegen wollte – nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore, der Mann, dem er mehr vertraut hatte als irgendjemand anderem. Er schluckte und entschied sich für die Wahrheit.

„Ja, Teddy," sagte er langsam. „Wahrscheinlich wird sie das. Aber wir werden ihr helfen, so gut wir können. Und sie wird kein Monster sein, nicht so wie Greyback. Das würde sie nicht wollen, ebenso wenig wie dein Vater."

Teddy setzte sich auf, sein Gesicht blass und elend. „Das ist alles _meine_ Schuld," platzte er heraus. „Als Mr. Seeker mir gesagt hat, ich soll die Finger von seinen Sachen lassen, da hatte ich schon… ich meine, er hat mir ein Buch gegeben, über Drachen, und das war richtig gut, mit tollen Bildern, aber ich war doch so neugierig, was er da in dieser großen, alten Kommode hatte, und ich _musste_ einfach mal gucken… und keiner hat's gemerkt, und dann hab ich Winky getroffen, und sie hat mir Kuchen gegeben, und Kakao und Apfelsaft, und ich konnte das Ding nicht mehr zurücktun, aber ich konnte es ihm doch nicht einfach so erzählen, oder? Und dann bin ich nach Hause gegangen, und als Tante Ruta mich an dem Abend ins Bett gebracht hat, da hat sie die Medaille gefunden und war böse auf mich. Und ich durfte nicht zu Mr. Seeker gehen und mich entschuldigen, weißt du, und einen Brief musste ich schreiben, und ich bin nicht gut im Briefeschreiben, und Tante Ruta ist nicht mehr gekommen, um mich zu besuchen, und da bin ich gegangen, um _sie_ zu sehen.. und dann kam der Werwolf und… das ist alles _meine_ Schuld." Er schluchzte auf und wischte sich die Nase mit dem Schlafanzugärmel.

Harry hätte dieses plötzliche, ausführliche Geständnis weit mehr zu schätzen gewusst, wäre mitten in dem verzweifelten Wortschwall nicht ein bestimmter Name aufgetaucht.

_„Winky?"_ fragte er stirnrunzelnd. „Wer ist Winky?"

„Mr. Seekers Hauselfe," sagte Teddy. „Sie ist sehr nett… bloß ein bisschen schüchtern, weißt du. Und jetzt ist sie bestimmt auch sauer auf mich," fügte er betrübt hinzu.

„Er hat eine Hauselfe, die _Winky _heißt?"

„Wieso… na sicher!" Jetzt war es Teddy, der die Stirn runzelte. „Das ist nicht so komisch… du hast doch auch einen Hauself, oder?"

„Ja, in der Tat," antwortete Harry, der noch immer versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Hör mal, Teddy… es ist _nicht_ deine Schuld, dass ein wahnsinniger Werwolf beschlossen hat, hierher zu kommen und dich zu beißen, nicht im Mindesten. Er war eine gefährliche, bösartige Kreatur. Ich bin unglaublich froh, dass wir es heute Nacht geschafft haben, ihn loszuwerden… und dass deine Tante dich auf diese Weise beschützt hat. Sie war unwahrscheinlich tapfer… genau wie du."

Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, klappte das Buch zu und legte es beiseite. Er blickte sich in dem hübschen Zimmer um; es wurde von einem Kandelaber und einer wunderschönen, alten _Laterna Magica_ erleuchtet, die die lebensechten Gestalten von Zentauren still die Wände entlang galoppieren ließ. Dann streckte er die Hand aus und zerstrubbelte dem Jungen den Haarschopf.

„Versuch wieder zu schlafen," sagte er sanft. „Ich bin einen Moment draußen, aber ich werde die Kerzen für dich brennen lassen, und ich komme dann später wieder und mache sie aus."

„Dankeschön," flüsterte Teddy. „Und die_ Laterna_ auch… Gran sagt, dass die Zentauren immer auf mich aufpassen." Er errötete ein wenig verlegen, und Harry lächelte.

„Natürlich tun sie das," sagte er. „Genau wie ich. Gute Nacht, Teddy."

„Gute Nacht, Onkel Harry."

Harry ging hinaus und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Was er jetzt dringend nötig hatte, war eine ordentliche Portion frische Luft und ein ruhiger Ort zum Nachdenken; er rannte die Treppe hinunter und fand sich kurz darauf draußen im Garten wieder, an den rauen Verputz der Hauswand gelehnt.

_Eine Hauselfe namens Winky. _

Bilder und Erinnerungen wirbelten durch seinen Kopf. Die Winky, die er kannte, hatte der Crouch-Familie gedient; aber nach dem Tod von Barty Crouch Senior und dem miserablen Schicksal seines Sohnes hatte ihr Leben buchstäblich keinen Sinn mehr gehabt. Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis, wie er ihr in Hogwarts begegnet war, ständig betrunken und in einem Dauerbad aus Selbstmitleid. Wenn Mr. Seekers Hauselfe dieselbe Winky war – und nur _wenn_ – dann musste sie sich einen neuen Herrn gesucht haben. Aber wo, und wann? Winky hatte die berühmte Schule bis zur Zweiten Schlacht nie verlassen; nach der Niederlage des Dunklen Lords – und den Verlust von Dobby noch immer wie eine frische Wunde im Herzen – hatte Harry sie vollkommen aus den Augen verloren.

_Stephen Seeker_.

Das Wenige, das er über diesen Mann wusste, war das, was Ruta ihm erzählt hatte – das, und was er an diesem Abend gesehen hatte. Die dunkle Gestalt, die durch die Luft segelte wie ein phantastischer _Deus ex Machina_, die tiefe, vibrierende Stimme, die den Zauberspruch schrie, der Greyback niederwarf… Er rief sich jeden einzelnen Augenblick des Kampfes ins Gedächtnis, den sie gerade erst gewonnen hatten, erinnerte sich an die Gesten, die Worte, die sie gesprochen hatten.

_Sectumsempra._

Plötzlich hörte er wieder seine eigene Stimme, wie sie diesen Fluch zum ersten Mal ausprobierte, gegen Draco Malfoy… das verängstigte, geisterhafte Wimmern der Maulenden Myrte, das von den Wänden der Toilette widerhallte, zusammen mit Dracos Schmerzensschreien… Er erinnerte sich ebenfalls an den eisigen Zorn von Severus Snape, und nach fast zehn Jahren des Nachdenkens über den tieferen Sinn seines lebenslangen Dramas betrachtete er seine eigene Rolle in dieser Szene mit ehrlichem Bedauern. Er hatte mit dem neuen Zauberspruch herumgespielt wie ein Kleinkind mit einer Schachtel Streichhölzer, ohne sich um die Gefahr zu kümmern. Er hätte Malfoy damit töten können, genauso, wie sie an diesem Abend gemeinsam den Werwolf getötet hatten… Snapes wütendes Verlangen, ihn strengstens bestraft zu sehen, war mehr als gerechtfertigt gewesen.

_Sectumsempra._

Er erinnerte sich an die wilde Hatz durch die Burg; an Snape, der auf ihn wartete und höhnisch von ihm verlangte, seine Ausgabe von Zaubersprüche für Fortgeschrittene zu sehen… und er selbst, der versuchte, diese scharfen Augen mit Rons Buch zu täuschen. Schrecklich dumm und obendrein vollkommen nutzlos, denn Snape hatte natürlich gewusst, wo der Zauberspruch herkam, er hatte ihn selbst in das Buch des Halbblutprinzen gekritzelt, _sein _Buch… Und Remus' geisterhafte Stimme kam zu ihm zurück, nach Moodys Tod, und nachdem George sein Ohr durch einen fehlgeleiteten Fluch eingebüßt hatte: _„Sectumsempra_ war immer eine Spezialität von Snape."

_Wie viele Zauberer kannte er, die tatsächlich fliegen konnten?_

Es fühlte sich an wie ein Schleier, der von einem verborgenen Bild zurückgezogen wurde… als blinzelte er in ein blendendes Licht, und Harry stand in dem stillen Garten, den Mund weit offen, als die Offenbarung ihn mit voller Wucht traf.

Es gab nur einen Zauberer außer Voldemort, den er kannte und der flliegen konnte – er hatte gesehen, wie er durch ein Fenster aus Hogwarts flüchtete, am Tag der Zweiten Schlacht, während die Flüche von McGonagall und Flitwick hinter ihm herzischten wie rote Blitze. Und es gab nur einen Zauberer, den er außer sich selbst jemals hatte _Sectumsempra_ benutzen sehen, jedenfalls vor dem heutigen Tag… der eine Zauberer, der ihn selbst entwickelt und niedergeschrieben hatte.

_Nein. Das war unmöglich. Severus Snape lag auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts beerdigt, in einem großartigen, schwarzen Grabmal, sein Leichnam ebenso sicher weggesperrt wie Harrys Erinnerungen an ihn._

_Er hatte ihn sterben sehen, vor acht Jahren. _

Harry drehte sich um und ging ins Haus zurück, und irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als würde er durch einen unwirklichen Traum dahintreiben. Er schwamm durch den Vorraum und in Richtung der Schlafzimmer; auf halber Höhe der Treppe begegnete er Andromeda.

„Hallo, Harry," sagte sie; ihr müdes Gesicht wurde von einem kleinen Lächeln erhellt. „Dieser Mann – Stephen Seeker – ist wahrhaftig bemerkenswert. Ich bezweifle, dass der junge Tondrake imstande sein wird, so geschickt und sanft für Ruta zu sorgen, wie er es tut. Ich habe natürlich nach ihm geschickt, und Tiberius ist ein netter Junge, aber er hat die Heiler-Akademie von St. Mungos erst vor einem halben Jahr verlassen, und er ist immer noch ein bisschen feucht hinter den Ohren."

„Ja, Andromeda," erwiderte Harry automatisch; die Worte waren nicht mehr als ein dröhnendes Gemurmel in seinen Ohren. „Ja, natürlich."

„Ich gehe hinunter in die Küche," sagte Andromeda. „Ich mache Tee."

Er wartete, bis er hören konnte, wie die ältere Frau mit Kessel, Bechern und Löffeln herumhantierte, dann setzte er seinen Weg zu dem Zimmer fort, in dem ein Krankenbett für Ruta hergerichtet worden war. Vor der Tür hielt er inne; noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob er hinein gehen wollte, ob er _wirklich_ Bescheid wissen wollte. Es würde einfach genug sein, zu gehen, das Haus zu verlassen, Neville zu helfen, mit den Muggeln klarzukommen und darauf zu warten, dass Ron auftauchte – und so zu tun, als wäre er dem Mann, der sich selbst Stephen Seeker nannte, nie begegnet.

_Er hatte Teddy die Wahrheit über Ruta gesagt. Sollte er sich jetzt für eine glückliche Ahnungslosigkeit entscheiden, nur um sich seinen kostbaren Seelenfrieden zu erhalten?_

Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, dann biss er sich auf die Lippen und öffnete die Tür.

Kerzen brannten in Leuchtern auf einer Kommode und auf dem Nachttisch, so wie in Teddys Kinderzimmer. Aber anstatt ein fröhliches Muster aus Drachen zu zeigen, waren die Wände dieses Zimmers in einem sanften Pfirsichton gestrichen. Die Möbel waren weiß und zierlich, die zugezogenen Vorhänge aus einem schillernden Gewebe genäht, was dem Zimmer die Atmosphäre einer Muschel verlieh. Harry betrachtete die stille Gestalt der Frau, die in dem Bett lag. Sie trug ein weites Nachthemd, das sich über dicken Verbänden um Arm und Schulter wölbte. Er konnte sehen, dass sich ihre Brust hob und senkte, ein fast unmerkliches Lebenszeichen.

Jetzt wurden seine Augen von der Gestalt angezogen, die in einem Sessel am Fenster saß. Er sah den Hinterkopf und die schwarz gekleideten Schultern; in dieser weiblichen Umgebung wirkte der Mann so fehl am Platze wie eine Krähe in einem Taubenschlag.

Harry räusperte sich.

„Würden Sie mir den Gefallen tun, mir Ihr Gesicht zu zeigen?" fragte er; seine eigene Stimme klang ihm merkwürdig heiser und dumpf in den Ohren.

Der Mann regte sich nicht. Langsam tickten die Sekunden dahin, während Harry weiter auf eine Reaktion wartete, seinen Herzschlag im Mund.

Dann erhob sich Rutas Nachbar aus dem Sessel, drehte sich um und hob das Kinn; Harry sah ein kleines, sardonisches Lächeln auf schmalen Lippen und das Glimmen fiinsterer Ironie in schwarzen Augen… und er fror ein, während er sprachlos seinen ehemaligen Lehrer anstarrte.

_Alligatura_ ist das lateinische Wort für _Wundverband._


	10. Familienfluch

Kapitel Neun  
**Familienfluch**

„Ach du Schande, Harry… bist du sicher?"

Ron Weasleys Stimme war kaum mehr als ein schockiertes Flüstern. Es war der Tag nach Fenrir Greybacks brutalem Angriff, und er, seine Frau und Harry Potter waren in Andromeda Tonks' stillem Wohnzimmer versammelt. Der späte Vormittag war kalt und grau; er vertrieb die Spätsommerwärme mit dicken Wolken und Regen. Harry sprach, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Natürlich bin ich sicher. Glaubst du denn, ich würde _dieses_ Gesicht nicht erkennen?"

Hermine Weasley saß in dem Schaukelstuhl dicht am Fenster. Sie trug ihr üppiges, braunes Haar zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, und ihr klares Gesicht war ein wenig blass. Das plötzliche Ende ihrer Ferien mitten in der Nacht hatte sie sichtlich mitgenommen.

„Harry." Ihr Ton war ganz leicht nervös. „Es ist… es ist ja bloß so, dass wir ihn sterben gesehen haben, vor acht Jahren."

„Ich weiß." Harry wandte sich ihr zu; seine grünen Augen hinter der Brille waren gleichzeitig müde und zornig. „Nur, dass er nicht _wirklich_ gestorben ist. So weit habe ich keine Ahnung, wie er Naginis Angriff überlebt hat – ausgerechnet in dem Moment tauchte der Heiler auf, und ich hatte keine Zeit, mehr darüber herauszufinden – aber glaub mir, dieser Mann _ist_ Severus Snape."

„Aber was um Himmels Willen _macht_ er denn bloß hier?" platzte Ron heraus; er beugte sich vor, die Fäuste auf die Knie gestützt. „Ich meine, wenn er sich versteckt, dann sollte man doch erwarten, dass er das möglichst weit weg von England tut… und dann hängt er ausgerechnet in diesem Dorf hier herum, kaum drei Meilen weit weg von dort, wo du wohnst?"

„Keine Ahnung… aber ich habe vor, es herauszukriegen, und zwar bald." Harrys Ton war grimmig. „Trotzdem… was immer er hier auch tut, er hat Neville und mir geholfen, Fenrir Greyback den Garaus zu machen. Und er ist nicht der Grund, wieso ich nach euch geschickt habe. Wir waren schon in ziemlichen Schwierigkeiten, bevor ich wusste, wer er war."

„Na, ich weiß nicht." Ron gähnte, aber über der langen, sommersprossigen Nase waren seine Augen munter und wachsam. „Ich glaube, einen Werwolf zu haben, der seit acht Jahren tot ist, und der dann von einem Mann umgebracht wird, der genau so lange tot sein sollte, das ist ein ziemlich großes Problem. Gibt aber eine gute Geschichte ab."

„Bestimmt," gab Harry zurück. „Außer dass ich auch da war, zusammen mit Neville, und dass Rita Skeeter jeden Köder schlucken würde und die Angel gleich mit dazu, wenn sie die Chance sieht, noch so einen schmalzigen Artikel über eine Heldentat des ,Jungen Der Lebt' zu verbrechen."

Hermine schnaubte. „Sie würde ihren eigenen Zauberstab roh schlucken, wenn sie den Rest dieser Geschichte kennen würde; Severus Snape steht aus seinem Grab auf, um dich vor dem gefährlichsten, lebenden Werwolf zu beschützen, und ihr besiegt die tödliche Gefahr obendrein noch gemeinsam." Sie zog ein Gesicht. „Sie würde allerdings vergessen, Neville zu erwähnen."

„_Es darf nie einen Artikel geben,"_ sagte Harry; er atmete tief ein. „Vergesst, wer genau gestern der Held gewesen ist, vergesst meinetwegen auch Snape – die wichtigste, die allergefährlichste Sache ist die, dass sich Greyback in einen Wolf verwandelt hat, obwohl der Mond nicht voll war." Er sah, dass Hermine den Mund öffnete – zweifellos, um zu widersprechen – und hob die Hand. „ Ich weiß, dass das unmöglich ist, aber ich hab's gesehen. Glaub mir, er _war _vollständig verwandelt. Ich hatte letzte Nacht ein kurzes Gespräch mit Kingsley Shacklebolt, und zu sagen, dass er von Greybacks unerwarteter Fähigkeit alarmiert war, ist so ziemlich die Untertreibung des Jahres. Heute Morgen – als ihr noch im Fuchsbau wart – hat er mir eine Eule geschickt. Es gab immer schon Gerüchte, dass Greyback nach der Schlacht entkommen war. Ambrose Smithwick vom Werwolf-Fangkommando behauptet, dass die stärkste Spur nach Frankreich und dann nach Österreich führte, aber irgendwo in Wien löste sie sich in Rauch auf, vor sechs Jahren."

Er fing an, im Zimmer hin und her zu gehen.

„Natürlich waren die meisten Werwölfe, die sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatten, gleich nach seinem Sturz sehr vorsichtig… aber nach einer Weile trieben Hunger oder Gier sie aus ihren Löchern, und das Werwolf-Fangkommando erwischte die meisten von ihnen, tot oder lebendig… aber Greyback konnten sie nicht finden. Als haben sie entschieden, dass er sich wohl irgendwo zum Sterben verkrochen hätte."

Er stand jetzt am Fenster, den Rücken seinen Freunden zugewandt; er sprach leise.

„Letztes Jahr erhielt Shacklebolt eine Bitte um Amtshilfe vom Ministerium für Magie von Rumänien. Ihr wisst, wie schlimm es dort unter Ceauçescu war – sogar für die Zauberer, aber seit er weg ist, geht es ihnen viel besser, und sie sind sehr zurückhaltend damit, geradeheraus um Unterstützung zu bitten. Sie versuchen es lieber mit einem Projekt von beidseitiger Zusammenarbeit, um freundschaftliche und stabile Beziehungen zu schaffen."

„Hört, hört!" bemerkte Ron aus der Tiefe seines bequemen Sessels hervor. Hermine lächelte anerkennend, und Harry lachte plötzlich, in einer Mischung von Überraschung und Ironie.

„Merlin, jetzt klinge ich tatsächlich wie einer von diesen bombastischen Typen aus der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auf alle Fälle… nach vielem Hin und Her kamen sie scheinbar auf Shacklebolt zu und erzählten ihm, dass die Probleme in Transsylvanien immer schlimmer geworden sind. Sie haben in der Gegend immer schon Ärger mit Vampiren und Werwölfen gehabt – obwohl ihr diese albernen, alten Muggelmärchen nicht ernst nehmen solltet, Vlad Tepes hatte nichts damit zu tun. Die Wahrheit war viel gefährlicher. Gerüchte breiteten sich aus über einen Werwolfs-Orden irgendwo in den Bergen… und das Wichtigste daran war, dass die uralten Gesetze scheinbar keine Gültigkeit mehr hatten."

„_Ein Werwolf wird sich mit dem vollen Mond verwandeln, und man kann ihn verlässlich mit Silber töten, _" zitierte Hermine leise. Ihr Blick wurde scharf, als das nächste Stückchen des Puzzles mit einem Mal an seinen Platz fiel. „Du glaubst, dass Greyback dort war", stellte sie fest. „Du glaubst, er hat sich diesem geheimnisvollen Orden angeschlossen."

Harry nickte. „Kingsley glaubt fest daran, genau wie der Zaubereiminister von Rumänien, Antonin Secerescu. Es ist ihnen noch immer nicht gelungen, herauszufinden, was genau diese Werwölfe gemacht haben, um sich von den Einschränkungen des Fluchs zu befreien, aber was immer es war, sie nutzten ihre neue Macht mit großer Vorsicht; es gab nur eine Handvoll Opfer, und keines von ihnen hat überlebt. Shacklebolt denkt, dass Greyback einige Zeit in Transsylvanien verbracht haben muss, und dass er eine Art persönliche Rache plante. Was auch der Grund war, weshalb er allein nach England zurück kam… hoffentlich jedenfalls. Remus hat mir mal erzählt, dass sein Vater ihn beleidigt hat; es scheint, als hätte sich Greyback sein Opfer sehr sorgfältig ausgesucht, als Bestrafung dafür."

„Und jetzt, nach ein paar geheimnisvollen Veränderungen, die Greyback in diesem Orden durchgemacht hat…" Hermine ertastete sich langsam den Weg auf die nächste, beängstigende Schlussfolgerung zu. „Wenn er jetzt jemanden beißen würde, dann könnte sein mögliches Opfer…" Ihre Augen wurden weit. „… dann könnte ein Opfer möglicherweise _auch_…"

Plötzlich saß ihr Ehemann sehr aufrecht. „Aber das würde nicht auf _Bill_ zutreffen, oder?" sagte er, seine Stimme scharf und laut in dem stillen Zimmer. „Greyback war nicht verwandelt, als er ihn verletzt hat, und er war auch noch nicht in Transsylvanien gewesen!" Harry sah, dass Hermine instinktiv die Hand ausstreckte; ihre Hand schloss sich um Rons Faust, und seine Finger entspannten sich langsam.

„Nicht auf Bill," sagte er. „Aber es trifft ganz sicher auf Ruta zu… sie war die letzte Person, die er in seinem Leben gebissen hat. Und wenn es einen Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ geben würde… glaubst du wirklich, die Leute wären vernünftig genug, zu bemerken, dass Greyback seine neue Fähigkeit wahrscheinlich nicht mit jedem einzelnen Werwolf in England gemeinsam hat?"

„Merlins Herz, du hast Recht!" flüsterte Hermine; sie zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß. „Die würden glauben, dass _jeder_ Werwolf sich verwandeln kann, wann immer er will, um Wunden zu reißen und zu töten, wann immer er Lust darauf hat. Wir hätten die perfekte Hetzjagd. Und all die Änderungen der letzten acht Jahre an diesen gehässigen Sondergesetzen, die Scrimgeour damals durchgedrückt hat, wären völlig nutzlos. Die meisten Vorurteile Werwölfen gegenüber sterben sowieso nicht aus, egal, was wir tun."

Sie rieb sich die Stirn.

„Wie geheim ist die ganze Sache?" fragte sie. „Hier in St. Mary Green, meine ich… und in Berwick?"

„Neville hat großartige Arbeit geleistet," sagte Harry. „Die Muggel, die den Angriff und den Kampf mit angesehen haben, hatten ein verändertes Gedächtnis, noch bevor Shacklebolt irgendwen her schicken konnte. Der Constabler von hier – Bernie Smithers – wird als Held der Stunde gefeiert, denn jetzt erinnert jeder sich lebhaft daran, wie er die Bestie erlegt hat, die die Bürger in diesem Dorf bedroht hat… er selbst auch."

„Und… Ruta?"

„Noch immer bewusstlos… weil Sn… weil _er_ sie gründlich unter Drogen gesetzt hat, damit sie still liegen bleibt. Wenn sie sich herumwälzt oder um sich schlägt, dann könnten die Wunden wieder aufbrechen. Man kann erst mit ihr apparieren, wenn die Blutung ganz aufgehört hat. Dromeda hat den Heiler von hier gerufen, Tiberius Tondrake, und Shacklebolt hat gleich noch einen geschickt, sehr früh heute Morgen. Aber Snape hat darauf bestanden, dass man ihn aus der ganzen Sache heraushält. Tondrake haben wir weisgemacht, dass es Dromeda war, die Erste Hilfe geleistet und die Wunden versorgt hat, und als die Spezialistin von St. Mungo ankam, da kam heraus, dass sie eine von Tondrakes Professorinnen an der St. Mungo-Heiler-Akademie gewesen ist. Ihr früherer Student fiel vor Ehrfurcht fast in Ohnmacht, als er ein Kompliment für seine Arbeit bekam… aber er hat das Lob ohne Widerspruch akzeptiert." Harry grinste schwach. „Beide haben versprochen, über die Angelegenheit Stillschweigen zu bewahren."

Hermine warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Wo hat Prof… wo hat _Snape_ sich versteckt, während die beiden damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig zu bewundern?"

„Er ist nach Hause appariert, um sich umzuziehen," entgegnete Harry kurz; bei diesem Thema fühlte er sich noch immer entschieden unbehaglich. „Keiner von den beiden hat ihn zu Gesicht gekriegt… Ich bin nicht so ganz sicher, wie er Dromeda dazu gebracht hat, dass sie niemandem von seiner Anwesenheit erzählt. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wer er ist… wie gesagt, er nennt sich Stephen Seeker."

„Nicht gerade schrecklich einfallsreich," murmelte Ron und grinste.

„Ja, nicht wahr?" sagte Harry, und für eine Sekunde spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht genau derselbe, jungenhafte Mutwillen. „Er hat sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, seine Initialen zu ändern."

Hermine schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Ach, um Himmels Willen, Ihr zwei, werdet _erwachsen._ Wenn niemand, der von dieser Sache weiß, darüber redet, sollten wir relativ sicher sein. Und nächste Woche bin ich wieder in der Abteilung; ich kann das Besucherbuch des Werwolf-Registers regelmäßig überprüfen, wenigstens sobald es Ruta gut genug geht, um sich dort eintragen zu lassen. Und wenn ich zufällig einen bestimmten Käfer in diesem Büro entdecken sollte, dann wird Miss Kimmkorn sich schneller in einem Einmachglas wiederfinden, als sie ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Feder zücken kann."

Rons Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Absolut brillant, Schatz… die hat sowieso schon eine Heidenangst vor dir." Er hievte sich aus dem Sessel. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das mit euch ist… aber ich versuche mal, Dromeda aufzutreiben, und eine Tasse Kaffee. Und vielleicht ein paar Rühreier…" Er verließ den Raum und Harry sah, dass Hermine ihm mit liebevoller Belustigung nachblickte.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich nie, was?" Er lachte in sich hinein, aber Hermines Gesicht war schon wieder ernst. Sie blickte ihn an, mit diesem forschenden, leicht entnervenden Starren, das immer schon so sehr ein Teil von ihr gewesen war.

„Was unternimmst du wegen Snape?"

Er zögerte. „Ich… ehrlich, ich weiß es noch nicht," sagte er endlich.

„Ich dachte ja bloß…" fuhr sie fort und legte den Kopf schief. „Weißt du, es ist schon ziemlich interessant."

„Was denn?"

„Die Dinge, die er getan hat," sagte Hermine. „Gestern… er hat keine Sekunde gezögert, aus der Deckung zu kommen. Er ist Ruta zu Hilfe geeilt… er ist sogar in freier Sicht durch ein Muggeldorf geflogen. Und all das, um eine Frau zu retten, die er erst seit ein paar Monaten kennt." Ihre Augen begegneten sich, und ein kleines Lächeln kräuselte ihre Lippen. „Das ist nicht der Severus Snape, den ich kenne… er muss sich ganz schön verändert haben. Und sie müssen wirklich sehr gute Freunde sein."

Harry zuckte unbehaglich die Achseln. „Das ist etwas, das ich nur schwer glauben kann," sagte er.

vvvvv

_Sie trieb durch eine Dunkelheit, die von Feuer und Schrecken wirbelte, und sie versuchte hilflos, die Hand nach etwas auszustrecken, woran sie sich festklammern konnte… und dann ließ der unbarmherzige Sog nach, und sie fand sich in dem Körper eines kleinen Mädchens wieder…_

… die Sonne schien, sie trug einen brandneuen Umhang und es war ihr allererster Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Sie war sechs Jahre alt, und ihr Onkel Reginald hatte endlich zugestimmt, sie nach London mitzunehmen. Remus würde auch dabei sein, und das war einer der hauptsächlichen Gründe, warum Ruta ihre Mutter unablässig bestürmt hatte, bis die sich erweichen ließ. Sie wusste gar nicht, wo sie zuerst hinschauen sollte… viel zu viele Wunder überall in den Schaufenstern, bunte Roben, Eulen, Kessel und Besen (dazu Remus, der sich nur mit Mühe von _Qualität für Quidditch_ weg zerren ließ, und der Onkel Reginald pausenlos anbettelte, weil „alles, was ich jetzt zu Weihnachten will, das ist ein _Sauberwisch Sechs_, Daddy, und ich will _gar nichts_ anderes!")

Onkel Reginald beschloss, eine Runde Eis bei Florean Fortescue auszugeben, und Ruta genoss ihren Erdbeer-Walnuss-Eisbecher und träumte dabei von einer Puppe, die sie bei _Theodora Tondrakes Tausendfachem Tand_ im Schaufenster gesehen hatte, dekoriert in einem sehr lebensechten Miniatur-Wohnzimmer – ein Wunderwerk mit langen, goldenen Locken und einem edlen Gewand aus echter Seide. Remus hatte ritterlich entschieden zu vergessen, dass er ein Junge und Puppen die dümmste Sache der Welt waren, und er las ihr die Platte zu Füßen der Puppe vor: „_Gloriana – die großartigste Gefährtin, die Sie Ihrer kleinen Prinzessin zum Geschenk machen können – wechselt täglich die Farbe von Haaren und Kleid – kann eine echte Unterhaltung führen – Preis auf Anfrage."_

„Was bedeutet das – Preis auf Anfa… Anfrage?" wollte sie wissen, während sie noch immer verzaubert die Puppe anstarrte.

„Dass du sehr viel Geld brauchst," entgegnete Remus altklug. „Mehr als deine sechs Sickel, Kleine."

Ruta – die sich nur eine Sekunde zuvor mit zwei Wochen erspartem Taschengeld für unglaublich _reich_ gehalten hatte – fühlte, wie ihr das Herz sank, und der Traum, mit dieser Puppe zu spielen, platzte wie eine Seifenblase. Man konnte kein Mitglied der Lupin-Familie zu Recht als wohlhabend bezeichnen; Onkel Reginald arbeitete im Ministerium für Magie (Ruta wusste nicht, wo genau), und ihr eigener Vater, Rudolphus, verkaufte Kräutervorräte für alle Arten von Tränken und Gebräuen. _Slug und Jiggers Apotheke_ war einer von Vaters besten Kunden, und Corminius Slug einer seiner ältesten Freunde. Und obwohl Rudolphus' Beruf die Familie sicherlich anständig ernährte, war ein luxuriöses Spielzeug wie Gloriana völlig außer Reichweite.

Nachdem sie mit ihrem Eis fertig waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu _Flourish & Blotts_; Ruta war nicht sonderlich interessiert daran, ihren Onkel nach drinnen zu begleiten, und Remus versprach, mit ihr in Hörweite zu bleiben, bis sein Vater die Bücher gefunden hatte, die er brauchte. Sie schlenderten an den Geschäften entlang und blieben hier und da stehen, bis sie an eine schmale, ziemlich schwach erleuchtete Seitenstraße kamen.

„Nokturngasse…" buchstabierte Remus langsam das Schild an der Wand; er wandte sich an Ruta, die Augen strahlend vor Aufregung.

„Dad hat mir von dem hier erzählt," sagte er. „Da gibt es einen Laden, wo sie lauter mächtige, verfluchte Sachen verkaufen, und ich wollte mir das immer mal anschauen. Magst du es auch sehen?"

Ruta zögerte. Die krumme Gasse sah entschieden unerfreulich aus, und sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie auch nur in die Nähe von Gegenständen kommen wollte, die gleichzeitig beides waren, machtvoll _und_ verflucht.

„Onkel Reginald hat gesagt, dass wir nicht zu weit vom Buchladen weggehen sollen," sagte sie.

„Wir sind gleich wieder da, und ich pass auch auf dich auf, Kleine," sagte er ernsthaft und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich versprech's."

Natürlich war es das, was den Ausschlag gab. Remus war ihr Held, und sie wäre ihm an jeden Ort gefolgt, den er vorschlug, solange er sie bloß nicht allein ließ. Also widersprach sie nicht, als er sie über das Kopfsteinpflaster auf das bleiche Rechteck eines weiteren Schaufensters zu führte, zwanzig Meter weiter die Nokturngasse hinunter.

Es fühlte sich an wie der Weg in einen langen, dunklen Tunnel; das fröhliche Chaos von Händlern, Restaurants und Fußgängern schien hinter ihnen zurück zu weichen, bis sie von einem merkwürdigen, stillen Halbdämmer umgeben waren. Die Straße war leer (obwohl Ruta sicher war, dass sich in den Schatten noch weiter voraus etwas regte), und als sie bei dem Laden ankamen, den Remus so eifrig hatte erreichen wollen, stellte er sich als Enttäuschung heraus. Nur eine Handvoll Gegenstände waren überhaupt ausgestellt; ein Ring mit einem roten Edelstein auf einem Kissen aus staubigem, schwarzen Samt, ein kleiner Kessel aus angelaufenem Silber und etwas, das dafür sorgte, dass beide Kinder einstimmig nach Luft schnappten (Ruta vor Schreck, Remus in aufgeregtem Entzücken); ein menschlicher Schädel, die leeren Augenhöhlen mit goldenen Ornamenten und zwei riesigen, grünen Juwelen geschmückt.

„Ich will wieder zurück, Remus," sagte Ruta mit Nachdruck, von der plötzlichen Panik überwältigt, dass ihr Cousin es tatsächlich wagen könnte, diesen beängstigenden Laden zu betreten. „Mir gefällt es hier nicht, ich mag diese Straße nicht und den Laden auch nicht, ich mag… Und Onkel Reginald wird furchtbar _böse_ auf uns sein!" Sie zerrte an Remus' Ärmel; der Junge hielt die Nase buchstäblich gegen das trübe Glas des Schaufensters gepresst. „Remus? Ich will zurückgehen! _Bitte…?"_

Endlich gelang es ihm, sich loszureißen; ihr flehender Ton war ernüchternd.

„Also schön," sagt er, den Blick auf ihr ängstliches, kleines Gesicht gerichtet. „Wir gehen ja zurück, gleich jetzt."

Im nächsten Moment trat eine hochgewachsene Gestalt aus den Schatten direkt neben dem Eingang zum Geschäft.

„So ein _nettes,_ kleines Püppchen." sagte eine dunkle, heisere Stimme. „Nein… tatsächlich sind es gleich _zwei._ Ein Paar Püppchen, verirrt in der Nokturngasse… was für eine schreckliche _Schande."_

Ruta blickte auf und in ein Gesicht, das über ihr aufragte… Augen von einem gelblichen Braun unter dicken Brauen, struppige Koteletten, die schlecht rasierte Wangen einrahmten, eine lange Nase und einen breiten, rotlippigen Mund. Das schmutzig blonde Haar des Mannes war so ungepflegt wie sein Gesicht, und er war von einem schalen Geruch umgeben, der Ruta stark an den feuchten Keller im Haus ihrer Großmutter erinnerte… an unsichtbare, zu lange aufbewahrte Dinge, die in dunklen Winkeln vermoderten.

Unwillkürlich zuckte sie zurück, und ihre Finger fanden Remus' Hand; sie schlossen sich in einem so harten Griff darum, dass er ebenfalls zusammen fuhr.

„Wir haben uns nicht verlaufen," sagte Remus; seine Stimme war überraschend fest und beruhigend. „Mein Vater wartet in der Winkelgasse auf uns, gleich um die Ecke. Wir gehen dann jetzt… Sir."

„Oh, aber ihr solltet nicht _allein_ gehen müssen," sagte der Mann, das Gesicht von einem Grinsen gespalten, das Rutas Herzschlag in ihrer Kehle flattern ließ. Er hatte gelbe Zähne, und als er die Hand hob und sich abwesend an der Wange kratzte, bemerkte sie seine Fingernägel… sie waren ebenfalls gelb und erschreckend lang, wie Krallen. „Ich begleite euch zu… _eurem Vater."_

Ruta sah seine Augen; jede Spur von Braun war verschwunden und hatte einer fiebrigen Erregung Platz gemacht, einer leuchtenden Helligkeit, die sie im Dämmer der Gasse beinahe glühen ließ. Und plötzlich war sie todsicher, dass dieser Mann (dieses böse… _Ding_) sie nicht zu Onkel Reginald zurück begleiten würde. Nein, er würde sie mit sich fort zerren, in irgendein geheimes Versteck, wo niemand sie je wiederfinden würde… _wo niemand hören konnte, wie sie schrieen._

Sie schloss den Mund gegen das hilflose Wimmern, das ihr zu entschlüpfen drohte… und dann hörte sie eine laute, erschrockene Stimme aus der Richtung der Winkelgasse.

„_Remus? Ruta?"_

„Dad, wir sind hier unten!" Remus' Stimme bebte so heftig, dass sie sie kaum erkannte. Der Kopf des Mannes zuckte hoch, während schnelle Schritte näher kamen, und er machte ein Geräusch tief in der Kehle, das sich anhörte wie das Knurren eines großen, bösartigen Hundes. Er machte einen hastigen Schritt rückwärts, und dann war Onkel Reginald da… mit gezücktem Zauberstab, der geradewegs auf die Brust des Mannes deutete.

„_Greyback!"_ Seine Stimme war scharf und eisig. „Weg von meinen Kindern! _Zurück,_ sage ich, oder ich beweise dir, dass das Ministerium vollkommen gewillt ist, die Unverzeihlichen zu akzeptieren, so lange man sie gegen ein Monstrum benutzt!"

Remus zog sie hinter sich her, bis sie beide hinter der sicheren Deckung von Onkel Reginalds umfangreichem Umhang standen. Ruta schloss die Augen; ihr zitterten die Knie und sie konnte den Mann nicht mehr sehen… der Mann, den ihr Onkel „Greyback" genannt hatte. Aber sie konnte seine Stimme hören, ölig und erfüllt von falscher Unterwürfigkeit:

„_Ihre _Kinder? So ein süßes, kleines Mädchen, und so ein hübscher, kleiner Junge! Wie stolz Sie sein müssen, Lupin… und wie _vorsichtig_ Sie sein sollten!" Ein merkwürdiger Laut, irgendetwas zwischen einem Bellen und einem leisen Glucksen. „Da draußen gibt es tatsächlich Monster… obwohl ich freigesprochen worden bin, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

„Aus Mangel an Beweisen!" Ihr Onkel spie die Worte förmlich aus; sein Ton war wütend und schwer von Verachtung. „Du magst deine Spuren geschickt verwischt haben, aber ich weiß, dass du da warst, und dass du den Tod dieser armen Zwillinge auf dem Gewissen hast. Hätten das Zauberergamot und das Werwolf-Fangkommando auf mich gehört, du würdest jetzt schon seit Monaten in Askaban verrotten."

„Sie sehen sich selbst als Verteidiger der Schwachen, oder?" grollte Greyback, und Ruta spürte, wie der Rücken ihres Onkels sich versteifte. „Gegen alle unnatürlichen Geschöpfe, vor allem gegen jeden einzelnen Werwolf, nehme ich an? Wie unglaublich _tapfer!"_

„Gegen die, die sauber im Werwolf-Register eingetragen sind und die versuchen, so gut sie können, ein normales Leben zu führen, habe ich nichts einzuwenden," entgegnete Reginald Lupin kalt. „Es ist deine Art, die ich verabscheue… die, die an lebendigem Fleisch Geschmack findet, die den Schmerz und den Kummer anderer feiert wie ein Fest, und die sich am Geruch von Blut und an der Furcht von Kindern weidet. Ich werde ein Auge auf dich haben, und eines Tages werde ich der Zaubererwelt beweisen können, dass du nichts anderes bist als ein räudiger Köter, krank und gefährlich genug, dass man dich im nächstbesten Dorfteich ersäuft."

Ein Laut bestialischer Wut kam von dem unsichtbaren Mann, und ihr Onkel erhob wieder den Zauberstab.

„ZURÜCK!" schrie er. „Zurück, oder du wirst dich gelähmt und festgenommen finden, weil du auf einen Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums und zwei Kinder losgegangen bist." Er lachte freudlos. „Gib mir einen Vorwand, _Hund."_

„Das werde ich schon noch," knurrte Greyback, „und der Tag wird kommen, an dem du den Augenblick verfluchst, als du es gewagt hast, mich zu bedrohen, Reginald Lupin."

Schnelle Schritte entfernten sich, und für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah Ruta, wie die Schultern ihres Onkels nach unten sackten, ehe er herumwirbelte und seinem Sohn geradewegs ins Gesicht sah, ein Ungewitter im Blick.

„_Remus Lupin!_ Was um Himmels Willen hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Tut… tut mir Leid, Dad," murmelte der Junge mit hängendem Kopf. Ruta sah, dass seine Lippen zitterten und brach prompt in Tränen aus; sie hatte sich immer ein bisschen vor ihrem strengen, stolzen Onkel gefürchtet, aber nie zuvor in ihrem Leben war sie so froh gewesen, dass er da war. Reginald gab einen tiefen, resignierten Seufzer von sich und presste beide Kinder in einer harten Umarmung an sich.

„Kommt," sagte er in einem brüsken Tonfall, der kaum seine Besorgnis und Erleichterung verschleiern konnte, „ich bringe euch zurück in die Winkelgasse. Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen." …

… _sie blickte auf das kleine Grüppchen von Leuten hinunter, die sich gegenseitig umarmten, und dann spürte sie, wie sie auf hoch oben auf einer riesigen Woge dahin trieb, während Finsternis sie einmal mehr einhüllte. Fort war das kleine Mädchen, für immer verloren der hochgewachsene Zauberer und der wagemutige Junge, und da war eine Oberfläche, eine Oberfläche von Wissen, von Erkenntnis…_

… _und von Schmerz._

vvvvv

Ihre gesamte rechte Körperhälfte pochte in dumpfer Pein. Sie versuchte, ihre Hand von etwas zu heben, das weich und nachgiebig war, aber das sorgte nur dafür, dass der Schmerz sich zu kreischender Qual vervielfältigte.

Ihre Augen flogen auf.

Sie starrte an eine Decke, die vom unruhigen Licht vieler Kerzen erleuchtet wurde. Der Raum war ihr vage vertraut, warm und sehr still. _Wieso lag sie hier… und was war mit ihrer Schulter und ihrem Arm passiert?_ Ihre Gedanken waren so dumpf wie der Schmerz, der sie aufgeweckt hatte, und der Versuch, sich zu konzentrieren, erwies sich als schwierig und verwirrend.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und sie hörte eine Stimme, die sie kannte; sie sprach mit ungeduldiger Autorität:

„Sie hat jetzt genügend Schlaftränke gehabt. Es ist Zeit, dass man ihr gestattet, zu erfahren, was geschehen ist. Sie können ja wohl kaum annehmen, dass sie es vorziehen würde, sich plötzlich in St. Mungo wiederzufinden, ohne zu wissen, ob es dem Jungen gut geht, den sie zu beschützen versucht hat."

Ein kurzes Schweigen, und sie konnte ein zögerndes Gemurmel hören, bevor die erste Stimme fortfuhr, der Ton weicher und heiser vor Erschöpfung.

„Natürlich werde ich das. Und eine Sache noch, Mr. Potter, zum zweiten Mal: Sie und Ihre Freunde sollten Ihre Anstrengungen darauf konzentrieren, herauszufinden, wie Greyback hierher gekommen ist."

_Greyback._

Ruta rang nach Atem und bewegte ihre gesunde Hand; sie tastete auf der Suche nach der Quelle der wütenden Schmerzen nach ihrer Schulter. Die Erinnerung an diese ölige, grausame Stimme überschwemmte ihre Adern mit Eiswasser.

„_Das letzte Mal, als wir uns begegnet sind, warst du viel jünger, mein kleines Püppchen, und ich fand dich viel… appetitlicher."_

Sie schoss im Bett hoch. In ihrem Kopf drehte es sich, und ihr Magen versuchte, durch ihre verkrampfte Kehle zu entkommen. Sie brachte ein ersticktes Wimmern heraus, und der Mann an der Tür wirbelte mit einem Rauschen dunkler Gewänder herum und hastete zum Bett hinüber.

„Zum Donnerwetter – _hinlegen, _Frau!" schnappte er, und seine Hände waren weit sanfter als seine Stimme, während er sie behutsam wieder in die Kissen zurück manövrierte. „Ich hatte große Schwierigkeiten, die schwereren Ihrer Wunden zu schließen, und jede plötzliche Bewegung könnte sie wieder aufreißen."

Sie starrte ihn an und zitterte in fassungslosem Entsetzen, als eine andere Erinnerung sie wie ein Schlag traf. _Ihr Neffe, der rannte und schrie, und dann die kleine, hilflose Gestalt auf dem Gehsteig, unfähig, mit einem verdrehten Bein zu entkommen._ „Ist… ist Teddy in Sicherheit?"

„Ja," erwiderte Seeker. „Der Junge wurde nicht verletzt, abgesehen von dem Schock und einem blutigen Knie. Er hat eine gute Nacht gehabt, und heute Morgen ist Mrs. Tonks mit ihm zum Fuchsbau appariert. Sie dachte, ein Tapetenwechsel täte ihm vielleicht ganz gut. Vorher war er einen Augenblick hier, und sehr glücklich, Sie lebendig vorzufinden."

„_Oh."_ Es war ein Seufzer nackter Erleichterung. „Danke, Stephen."

Ihr Blick fand einen Krug auf dem Nachttisch; plötzlich merkte sie, wie trocken ihr Mund war.

„Könnte ich…?" Er half ihr, sich aufzusetzen, füllte ein Glas und stützte ihre Hand, als sie es an ihre Lippen hielt. Sie schluckte, das kühle Wasser ein Segen in ihrer wunden Kehle… und dann überflutete noch eine weitere Erkenntnis sie wie eine gewaltige Lawine. Ihr Magen zog sich zu einem harten Knoten zusammen.

„Er hat mich gebissen", stellte sie mit flacher Stimme fest. „Greyback… er hat versucht, Teddy zu erwischen… und er hat mich gebissen."

Die schwarzen Augen vor ihr flackerten, und für einen kurzen, erschütternden Moment waren sie vollkommen _leer._ Aber er wandte den Blick nicht ab.

„Ja", sagte er endlich, die Stimme ruhig und gleichmäßig. „Ja, er hat Sie gebissen."

„Und er war vollständig verwandelt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, Ruta. Er war vollständig verwandelt."

Sie drehte den Kopf zum Fenster und starrte blind auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge. Seine grimmige Offenheit war ein Segen, aber ihre Dankbarkeit ging unter in den Erinnerungen, die ihn ihrem Kopf kreisten, flackernde Bilder aus der Vergangenheit:

_Remus als Junge, nicht einmal zwei Monate nach jener schicksalhaften Begegnung in der Nokturngasse, eine schockierend kleine Gestalt in dem großen Bett in St. Mungo. Das bleiche, verzweifelte Gesicht von Onkel Reginald, der stolze, hochgewachsene Mann in einem Sessel zusammen gekauert, mit bebenden Schultern, nicht mehr als ein kurzer Blick, ehe ihre Tante sie entdeckte und rasch davon scheuchte._

_Remus, der nach Hogwarts abreiste, ein einsames Kind, schüchtern und seines früheren, sanften Selbstbewusstseins gänzlich beraubt. Sie hatte neben Onkel und Tante gestanden und ihm Lebewohl zugewinkt, und sie bekam ein kleines Winken zur Antwort._

_Weihnachten kam er von der Schule nach Hause, glücklich und von seinen neuen Freunden umringt, aber noch immer lächelte er freudig, als er sah, dass sie auf ihn wartete._

_Dann das schicksalhafte Jahr 1981. Die Nacht nach James' und Lilys Tod, während sich die gesamte Zaubererwelt in einem ungläubigen Aufruhr der Freude befand, und wieder Remus, der auf ihrer Türschwelle stand, das Gesicht aschfahl. „Ich habe sie verloren, Ruta, ich habe sie _alle _verloren…" Der Geschmack von Wein auf ihrer Zunge, ein Geschmack von Erde und Begierde, Remus' Anblick verschleiert von einem Nebel aus zuviel Alkohol, Trauer und verzweifelter Entschlossenheit… und sie… und sie hatte…_

Und jetzt gab ihr Magen auf und revoltierte. Eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, setzte sie sich erneut auf und der Schmerz kehrte zurück und erwachte zu voller, brüllender Macht… aber in diesem Moment hätte es sie kaum weniger kümmern können. Er reagierte mit erstaunlicher Schnelligkeit, beugte sich nach unten und hob eine Schüssel vom Boden auf. Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter und eine Hand hielt ihr die Schüssel unter das Kinn, während sie würgte und ihr Körper von Kopf bis Fuß zitterte. Das Schicksal verhöhnte sie mit wahnwitzigem, schrillem Gelächter, das in ihrem Kopf widerhallte. _Sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass der Preis für ihre hoffnungslose Missetat an dem Tag voll und ganz bezahlt worden war, als sie Remus an den Tod verlor. Aber sie hatte sich geirrt… sie hatte sich auf entsetzliche Weise geirrt._

Es dauerte Minuten, ehe es vorüber war, und danach stellte sie fest, dass sie schlaff in seinem stützenden Griff hing; ein bohrender Schmerz lastete in ihrer Brust, als sie nach Atem rang.

Erst langsam spürte sie das warme, feuchte Tuch auf ihrem Gesicht; sein Arm half ihr wieder hinunter in die Kissen, und seine Hand strich ihr sachte die wirren Strähnen aus der Stirn.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen, wie sie sich entschuldigen sollte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie dem Aufruhr des Schreckens und der bodenlosen Angst Ausdruck verleihen sollte, die in ihrem Inneren wirbelten. Sie wollte nicht einmal mehr _denken._

„Erinnern Sie sich, wie ich Ihnen erzählt habe, dass Winky mir den Trank der Lebenden Toten verabreicht hat?" sagte er ruhig. „Als die Wirkung nachließ, war ich immer noch in diesem allzu noblen Grabmal. Ich lag da und wartete, dass Winky kam und mich lebendig begraben vorfand, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fürchtete ich mich nicht. Es war seltsam… friedlich."

Ruta schluckte; Tränen stachen hinter ihren geschlossenen Lidern. Sie wagte nicht zu antworten.

„Die Furcht kam danach… Monate später, als ich England bereits verlassen hatte und durch Marokko reiste. Ich schlief in einer alten Karawanserei in der Nähe von Rabat, und plötzlich fand ich mich in diesem Sarkophag wieder… und dieses Mal konnte der Deckel nicht entfernt werden, und ich wusste, Winky würde nicht kommen… und ich spürte, wie Naginis Gift durch meine Adern sickerte und langsam jeden einzelnen Körperteil lähmte."

Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu und begegnete seinen Augen. Nun waren sie nicht länger leer… sie waren erfüllt von dunkler Erfahrung und der Erinnerung an alten Schmerz… der bessere Teil eines Menschenlebens, verbracht mit Täuschung und in ständiger Gefahr. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich, dass er ihr erst einen Tag zuvor von diesem geheimnisvollen Teil seines Lebens erzählt hatte, zum allerersten Mal.

„Ich erwachte schreiend, meinen Herzschlag in der Kehle, während Winky hastig einen _Muffliato_-Zauber anwandte, um die arabischen Muggel davon abzuhalten, meine Kammer zu stürmen, weil sie dachten, jemand würde darin ermordet."

Sie räusperte sich, „Wieso… wieso sagen Sie…"

„Sie wollen wissen, warum ich Ihnen einen derart schockierenden Einblick in meine persönliche Schwäche gewähre?" Erstaunlicherweise hörte sie keinen Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme… nur gelassene Leidenschaftslosigkeit. „Das ist sehr einfach. Ich will, dass Sie eines begreifen: Furcht und Panik sind nur natürlich, wenn man die Umstände bedenkt… selbst wenn sie sich erst nachträglich auswirken, wie in meinem Fall. Mut hat immer einen Preis, früher oder später." Er seufzte. „Dieser Traum in Rabat war nur der erste in einer langen Reihe von Alpträumen… aber Ihrem persönlichen Schrecken geradewegs ins Gesicht zu sehen, ist der einzige Weg, seiner Herr zu werden."

Trotz der wachsenden Schmerzen in ihren Wunden und dem dumpfen Druck in ihrem noch immer flauen Magen spürte sie, wie ihre Lippen zuckten. „Versuchen Sie, mich schonend darauf vorzubereiten, dass ich in den nächsten paar Jahren besser eine Schüssel neben dem Bett bereithalten sollte?"

„Ihr Sinn für die grundsätzlichen Notwendigkeiten des Lebens ist bewundernswert," erwiderte er mit dem Schatten eines Lächelns, aber dann registrierte er ihr wachsendes Unbehagen. Er beugte sich vor und sie spürte seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk, während er ihren Puls fühlte. „Wie auch immer – ich sollte Ihnen alle weiteren Details ersparen, wenigstens für heute Abend. Was Sie jetzt nötig haben, ist Ruhe, und Besorgnis wird Ihnen die Erholung nicht leichter machen."

Ruta versuchte behutsam, ihre Lage auf dem Kissen zu verändern und fuhr zusammen. „Merlin, das tut _entsetzlich_ weh."

„Natürlich tut es das. Dies sind tiefe Wunden, und wir werden noch zwei oder drei Tage warten müssen, bevor wir den Versuch wagen können, mit Ihnen nach St. Mungo zu apparieren, ohne noch mehr Blutverlust zu riskieren. Ich werde das hier entfernen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab von irgendwo unter der dunklen Weste hervor, die er trug, und brachte den Inhalt der Schüssel zum Verschwinden. Dann erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und ging zur Tür. „Und ich werde Ihnen etwas bringen, das Ihnen helfen wird, zu schlafen." Er schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln. „Ich würde meinen Zauberstab benutzen, um Ihre Schmerzen zu lindern, aber in diesem besonderen Fall wirken die meisten Zaubersprüche nicht."

„Ich weiß." Plötzlich spürte Ruta, wie ihr wieder die Tränen kamen, und sie kämpfte sie mit aller Macht nieder. „Das alles scheint sich zu einer Art… einer Art Familientradition zu entwickeln. Komisch, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht für mich." Seeker schaute sie an; sein Gesichtsausdruck war undurchdringlich. „Und nicht für Sie." Er zögerte, dann kam er sichtlich zu einer Entscheidung. „Ich weiß, was Sie gestern Abend getan haben, Ruta. Um den Jungen zu retten, haben Sie sich buchstäblich den Wölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen – oder _dem_ Wolf, in diesem Fall."

Sie starrte ihn an; ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Sie waren _dabei?"_

„Ja, das war ich… und glücklicherweise war Mr. Potter ebenfalls dort, gemeinsam mit Mr. Longbottom. Gut. dass mir vor zehn Jahren niemand vorausgesagt hat, dass ich eines Tages Seite an Seite mit zwei dieser übereifrigen Gryffindors gegen ein Monstrum kämpfen würde. Ich hätte ernstlich seine Einweisung in den Janus-Thickey-Flügel in St. Mungo empfohlen."

„Wie haben Sie…"

Er hob eine Hand. „Nein, Ruta… nicht heute Abend. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, von denen Sie erst nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf und einem ordentlichen Frühstück hören sollten. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sein Blick wurde weicher. „Oh – Greyback ist selbstverständlich tot. Vollständig vernichtet."

„Das… das ist gut," flüsterte sie. „Danke, Stephen."

Er hielt sein Wort und kam mit einem Trank zurück; Ruta erkannte den Nachgeschmack davon aus ihren Alpträumen. Sie leerte ihn ohne Widerspruch und klammerte sich an den Anblick seines Gesichtes, bis sie spürte, wie die Welt rings um sie her verschwamm und in friedlichen, dunklen Schweigen verging.

vvvvv

Als sie das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war das Zimmer sonnig und hell. Instinktiv wandte sie sich dem Sessel neben dem Bett zu; es saß ein Mann darin, der offensichtlich tief und fest schlief. Aber es war nicht Stephen Seeker. Es war Harry Potter.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Harry…?"

Er zuckte zusammen und setzte sich auf; es kostete ihn Mühe, seine Augen konzentriert auf sie zu richten.

„Oh… du bist wach!" Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Tut mir wirklich Leid; ich wollte nicht ausgerechnet hier einschlafen, aber die letzten zwei Tage waren ein bisschen anstrengend."

Sie versuchte, den dumpfen Nebel in ihrem Geist zu durchdringen; das plötzliche Tageslicht war fast überwältigend, und sie schien jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren zu haben. „_Zwei _Tage?"

„Greybacks Angriff ist am Samstag passiert," erklärte er. „In der Nacht danach hat sich dein… dein Nachbar hier um dich gekümmert, gemeinsam mit Dromeda und Tiberius Tondrake aus Berwick, während ich Kingsley Shacklebolt informiert habe. Er schickte eine andere Heilerin, eine Spezialistin, geradewegs aus St. Mungo. Gestern Morgen – am Sonntag – kamen Ron und Hermine hier an."

Ruta blinzelte. „Ron und Hermine?"

Er wurde rot. „Sie können beide gut ein Geheimnis für sich behalten, und Neville hat gerade ein Auge auf die Muggel, die Greybacks Knochen mitgenommen haben. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass Rita Kimmkorn Wind von der Sache bekommt – und nicht nur deswegen, weil sie die Geschichte ausschlachten würde, bis man die Wahrheit nicht mehr wiedererkennt." Er zögerte. „Wir werden bis morgen warten müssen – oder bis übermorgen – um dich nach St. Mungo zu bringen. Dein Nachbar hat dich gestern den ganzen Tag unter Betäubungsmitteln gehalten, weil er befürchtete, dass die Wunden wieder anfangen würden zu bluten."

Sie begegnete seinem Blick, plötzlich auf der Hut. „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Nach Hause gegangen, bevor ich heute Morgen gekommen bin," sagte Harry. „Er sah schrecklich müde aus, nachdem er dreißig Stunden oder mehr an deinem Bett verbracht hat." Ein rascher Blick aus den Augenwinkeln. „Er hat dieses Zimmer nur dann verlassen, wenn es absolut notwendig war. Ein _sehr _guter Freund, oder?"

„Es scheint so." Trotz ihren Erfahrungen mit Stephens sanfter und ruhiger Hilfe aus erster Hand vom Abend zuvor verspürte sie noch immer eine vage Überraschung. „Ich weiß, dass er die Wunden versorgt hat."

„Dromeda ist von seinen Fähigkeiten tief beeindruckt." Eine kurze Pause. „Aber er hat mir gesagt, dass er dich nicht nach London begleiten wird. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht allzu enttäuscht."

„Nein, natürlich nicht," erwiderte Ruta vorsichtig. „Ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass er sein Refugium länger verlässt als unbedingt nötig, nicht einmal meinetwegen. Er hat sowieso schon mehr getan, als ich von ihm erwarten konnte."

Harry nickte, und sein Blick zuckte kurz zu der dicken Ausbuchtung von Verbänden unter ihrem Nachthemd hinüber. „Die Heiler in St. Mungo sind schon vorbereitet, dich zu übernehmen, und du wirst dort in guten Händen sein. Und, Ruta…" Wieder brach er ab. „Du solltest wissen, dass du dir über die Kosten für deine Behandlung keine Sorgen zu machen brauchst. Alles wird vollständig bezahlt."

„_Oh. _Danke." Sie hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen, über diesen besonderen Aspekt ihrer persönlichen Katastrophe nachzudenken… und in diesem Moment war sie unendlich erleichtert darüber, dass es auch nicht nötig werden würde.

„Sobald es dir besser geht, gibt es gewisse… äh… Dinge, die du in Betracht ziehen solltest," fuhr er fort. „Wenn deine Ansteckung bestätigt wird…"

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst." Ihr Herz fühlte sich in ihrer Brust an wie ein schwerer Stein. „Ich werde mich als Werwolf registrieren lassen müssen. Keine Sorge… ich bin mit der offiziellen Prozedur vertraut."

Eine ganze Weile sprach keiner von ihnen. Sie konnte seine Unruhe und sein Mitleid in der stillen, warmen Luft des Zimmers _wittern_ wie eine Art Nebel… mit einem Sinn, der weit über die natürliche Fähigkeit zu sehen, zu hören oder zu riechen hinausging. Es war ein vollkommen neues, verstörend wildes Wissen… und plötzlich begriff sie, dass sie von nun an die wandelnden Phasen des Mondes auf dieselbe Weise spüren würde.

„Ich habe noch ein paar Fragen," sagte Harry endlich. „Zu Stephen Seeker."

Ruta sah ihn an; ihr sank das Herz. Sie hätte es von Anfang an besser wissen müssen; es war närrisch gewesen zu hoffen, dass der Junge – der Mann – der so entschlossen die Ränke des Dunklen Lords offen gelegt hatte, nicht hartnäckig versuchen würde, die Wahrheit über den ungewöhnlichen Freund herauszufinden, den sie vor Entdeckung hatte beschützen wollen.

„Könnte ich einen Schluck Wasser haben? Mein Mund ist schrecklich trocken."

„Oh… sicher." Harry langte nach dem vollen Glas auf dem Nachttisch. Wie Stephen es am Abend zuvor getan hatte, half er ihr, sich aufzusetzen und hielt ihr sorgsam das Glas an die Lippen, während sie trank. Sie konnte die heftige Spannung in dem Arm fühlen, der sie stützte, und versuchte schwach, sich gegen ein Bombardement von bohrenden Fragen zu stählen.

„Was weißt du über ihn?"

Sie seufzte erschöpft. „Das hast du mich schon einmal gefragt, weißt du noch? Und ich sage dir jetzt genau dasselbe, was ich dir damals gesagt habe – er ist ein guter und vertrauenswürdiger Mann."

Harry half ihr wieder in die Kissen und stand auf. Er war bleich – ein Resultat von zu wenig Schlaf – aber die Schatten, die die letzten paar Tage unter seinen Augen hinterlassen hatten, hatten nichts zu tun mit dem nervösen Tumult, den sie deutlich unter der Oberfläche dieses jungen, vertrauten Gesichts spüren konnte.

„Ich weiß," sagte er endlich. „Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass er eine eindeutige Hilfe war… während dieses Kampfes gegen Greyback und die ganze Zeit danach. Und ich sehe, dass er sich scheinbar wirklich Sorgen um dich macht."

Eine lange Pause; dann wandte er sich ihr wieder zu, und sie sahen sich an.

_Lilys Augen,_ dachte Ruta, _er hat tatsächlich Lilys Augen geerbt. _Sie hatte seine Mutter nur bei wenigen Gelegenheiten getroffen, nachdem sie Remus' Freund James geheiratet hatte, aber diese Begegnungen hatten sich tief in ihre Erinnerung eingegraben. Der schönen, jungen Frau war es jedes Mal gelungen, Rutas Schild aus frostiger Scheu und Vorsicht auf zu tauen… in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte sie sich wertgeschätzt und wundersamerweise von ihrer üblichen Einsamkeit erlöst. Jetzt sah sie, dass sich dieselbe Freundlichkeit und dasselbe Mitgefühl in den Augen von Lilys Sohn widerspiegelte.

„Was weißt du tatsächlich über ihn?" fragte Harry wieder. „Hast du… hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wer dieser Mann _wirklich_ ist?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung fühlte Ruta sich kühl und ruhig… und seltsam erleichtert. _Zeit für die Wahrheit… was alles in allem ein Segen war._

„Er ist ein Held," erwiderte sie leise. „Wenigstens hast du das öffentlich im _Tagespropheten_ erklärt, vor acht Jahren."

Harry starrte sie an; seine Augen waren sehr dunkel. Dann ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel sinken.

„Du hast es _gewusst."_ Es war keine Frage. „Wie lange…"

„Seit dem Tag, als Teddy in seinem Haus die Medaille gestohlen hat," entgegnete Ruta sanft. „Es war sein Orden des Merlin. Er hatte einen Täuschungszauber darüber gelegt, aber ich habe es fertig gebracht, ihn mit einem _Finite Incantatem_ zu entfernen."

Sein Blick war nachdenklich. „Also hast du ihm nicht vertraut?"

„Oh doch," gab sie zurück. „Ich habe ihm schon vertraut, bevor ich seine echte Identität kannte, und das hat sich keinen Deut geändert. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich war schmerzhaft neugierig… und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich schäme mich immer noch dafür."

„Wieso?"

_Natürlich musste er das fragen. Harry war nie imstande gewesen, für längere Zeit die Finger von einem Rätsel zu lassen._

„Weil ich kein Recht hatte, seine Geheimnisse auszugraben," sagte sie. „Er hielt sich immer sehr bedeckt, und es brauchte einige Zeit, bis ich den Eindruck hatte, dass er unsere Begegnungen tatsächlich genoss."

„Begegnungen?" .

„Unterhaltungen über den Gartenzaun, am Anfang. Eine Tasse Kaffee oder zwei, eine Woche Schach-Unterricht… ein gemeinsames Abendessen. Am Anfang war er unglaublich vorsichtig." Sie lächelte schwach. „Irgendwie muss ich es geschafft haben, seine … seine Verteidigung zu unterlaufen, sozusagen. Aber es war die Mühe wert – ich bin mit einer seltenen Freundschaft belohnt worden."

Ohne nachzudenken nahm sie seine Hand, und er entzog sie ihr nicht. Sie wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war; sie konnte nur das Beste hoffen, für alle _beide._

„Sieh mal, Harry," sagte sie. „Ich weiß, deine Erfahrungen mit diesem Mann waren ein Alptraum. Ich weiß, er hat dich jahrelang gehasst, und du hast seine Abneigung hingebungsvoll erwidert. Aber… er hat seine frühere Identität abgelegt. Den größten Teil der letzten acht Jahre hat er im Ausland verbracht, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Ziel für das Leben, das ihm so unerwartet geschenkt worden ist."

„Wieso ist er nicht fort geblieben?" Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war eine eigenartige Mischung aus Unbehagen und widerwilliger Neugierde… und in diesem Moment konnte sie hinter den Zügen des erwachsenen Mannes sehr leicht das Gesicht des zornigen Jungen erkennen.

„_Deinetwegen,"_ antwortete Ruta. „Er wollte sehen, ob du in Sicherheit bist. Er… er wollte sich davon überzeugen, dass du das Leben führst, das du verdienst."

„Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, dass er herkommt, um etwas über mich herauszufinden," sagte er langsam. „Die Zeitungen haben meine Ernennung zum Auroren im Ministerium gemeldet, meine Hochzeit und die Geburt meines ersten Sohnes. Und wo immer er auch war, Winky hätte ihm doch sicher einen _Tagespropheten_ verschaffen können."

„Harry, _bitte."_ Sie verspürte einen Stich hitziger Ungeduld. „An dem Tag, als ich zu ihm ging, um ihm den Orden zurückzubringen, sagte er mir, du hättest ihn beschämt, als du ihn – wie hat er das ausgedrückt – ,in einen Säulenheiligen verwandelt hast.' Er weiß nur allzu gut, wie miserabel er mit dir umgesprungen ist." Sie schluckte. „Ich sagte ihm, er würde sich irren. Ich sagte ihm, seine Ehrenrettung wäre ein Akt der Ehrlichkeit gewesen… und eine Folge deines unbeirrbaren Sinnes für Gerechtigkeit."

Sie ließ seine Hand los.

„Zeig mir bitte nicht, dass ich mich geirrt habe," sagte sie müde. „Sprich mit ihm, versuch, all das mit ihm zu bereinigen. Vielleicht werdet ihr niemals Freunde sein… aber er hat zumindest eine faire Anhörung verdient. Und jetzt…"

Sie rutschte tiefer in die Kissen und zog eine Grimasse, als eine frische Woge aus Schmerz von ihrer dick verbundenen Schulter bis hinunter in ihr Handgelenk flutete.

„… jetzt möchte ich, dass du gehst. Ich bin sicher, du hast eine schwere Zeit hinter dir, und ich bin unglaublich dankbar für alles, was du getan hast – ihr alle – aber ich bin von einem Werwolf gebissen worden, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob mein Arm jemals wieder vollständig heilen wird, und der Gedanke daran, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens als Raubtier verbringen werde, macht mich _krank._ Ich wäre jetzt wirklich gern eine Weile allein."

„Es tut mir Leid," murmelte er. „Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst…"

„Wenn ich irgendetwas brauche, dann rufe ich Andromeda," erwiderte sie. „Geh nach Hause – du brauchst auch ein bisschen Ruhe. Und grüß Ginny bitte von mir, ja?"

Er nickte, verließ das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Ruta starrte zur Decke hoch. Sie dachte an Stephen, der hoffentlich seinen versäumten Schlaf nachholte. Sie dachte an Andromeda und an den furchtbaren Schock, den die ganze Situation für sie bedeutet haben musste. Sie sah Greybacks feixendes Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge; sie stellte sich vor, wie sie das Büro der Werwolf-Registratur betrat, und den forschen Blick des Beamten, sobald sie ihren Namen erwähnte: _"Was denn, noch ein Lupin?"_

Das Haus war sehr still, und der Raum mit seinen warmen, femininen Farben schien sie zu umschließen wie eine schützende Hand. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie, dass sie sich entspannte, und erst jetzt, vollkommen allein und unbeobachtet, gönnte sie sich endlich den zerbrechlichen Trost von Tränen.

_Janus-Thickey-Flügel_ – befindet sich im vierten Stock des Zaubererkrankenhauses St. Mungo in London. Hier sind unheilbar geistig gestörte Patienten untergebracht, u.a. Nevilles Eltern, Frank und Alice Longbottom, und Gilderoy Lockhart.


	11. Bittere Heimkehr

Kapitel Zehn**  
Bittere Heimkehr**

Ein kalter Oktoberregen füllte die Vertiefungen im unebenen Asphalt der Charing Cross Road; die wenigen Passanten an diesem unangenehmen Nachmittag hasteten unter schützenden Regenschirmen vorbei und ihre Füße platschten durch die Pfützen. Wenige von ihnen hatten die Augen, um den Pub zu sehen, der zwischen einer Buchhandlung und einem Laden für gebrauchte Schallplatten eingeklemmt war, und selbst für die, die seinen Ruhm kannten, bildete seine Fassade einen nicht gerade aufregenden Anblick.

Die Schankstube hatte allerdings ein paar eindeutige und ganz offensichtliche Veränderungen durchgemacht; schäbige Bänke und Tische waren ersetzt worden, und jetzt loderten die Flammen in einem riesigen, neuen Kamin aus schimmerndem, dunklen Holz und wurden von einem erst kürzlich gefliesten Boden widergespiegelt. Die Wände waren frisch geweißt und mit Kupfertöpfen, polierten Messingkesseln und ein paar sorgfältig ausgesuchten Bildern dekoriert. Über dem Kaminsims hing das Portrait einer blonden Frau mit ängstlichen, glockenblumenblauen Augen in einem weichen, runden Gesicht.

Hannah Abbott stand hinter der Bar und trocknete einen Bierkrug mit einem fleckenlosen Handtuch ab. Ihr Blick überflog den Raum mit dem ehrlichen, warmen Stolz einer Mutter, die ihren wohlerzogenen Nachwuchs betrachtet… Tom, der berühmte Wirt des _Tropfenden Kessels_, hatte sich vor fast zwei Jahren in den Ruhestand verabschiedet, und seitdem hatte sie ihr Bestes getan, soviel von der alten Atmosphäre zu bewahren wie möglich, während sie gleichzeitig all das änderte, was nach ihrer Meinung unbedingt verbessert werden musste. Die Anstrengungen hatten sich gelohnt. Ihre Yorkshire-Puddings, ihr Schweinebraten und ihr Lamm mit Rosmarin waren fast so berühmt wie das dunkle, süffige Ale in ihren Fässern, und ihr Keller beherbergte sogar ein paar sehr akzeptable Weinsorten.

Sie schreckte aus ihrer zufriedenen Träumerei hoch, als die Tür zum Hinterhof sich öffnete und einen kurzen Regenschauer und zwei Personen herein ließ. Eine davon war eine hoch gewachsene Frau mit haselnussbraunem Haar, das zu einem lockeren Knoten aufgesteckt war; ihr schlichtes Gesicht war bleich und müde, und sie trug den rechten Arm in einer Schlinge. Die andere Person…

„_Neville!"_ Hannah vergaß Krug und Handtuch und winkte, bis sie die Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes hatte. Dann eilte sie zu ihm hinüber und scheuchte ihn und seine unbekannte Freundin an einen der gemütlichsten Tische nahe am Kamin. Sie zog einen kleinen Notizblock aus ihrer grünen Schürzentasche.

„Hättest du gern ein Ale?" Sie wandte sich an Neville, der sie anlächelte und ganz leicht errötete. „Wir haben heute auch Shepherd's Pie auf der Karte."

„Ja, Hannah, vielen Dank," antwortete er. „Ich hätte gern beides."

„Und Sie, Ma'am?" Hannah sprach Nevilles Begleiterin an; der Blick der Frau war unverwandt auf den Kamin gerichtet, und das rotgoldene Licht der Flammen verlieh ihrem Gesicht ein wenig Farbe und zeichnete die scharfen Umrisse weicher. Beim Klang der Stimme der jungen Wirtin drehte sie langsam den Kopf.

Hannahs erster Gedanke war, dass sie noch nie jemanden getroffen hatte, der so unglaublich _traurig_ aussah… obwohl diese Traurigkeit nichts Offensichtliches war; sie zeigte sich nicht in den eckigen Zügen, nicht einmal im herben Ausdruck des vollen Mundes, aber sie strahlte von ihr aus wie ein dünner Nebel. Vielleicht hatte sie Schmerzen; Hannahs Blick ruhte auf der Schlinge, und als sie der Frau wieder ins Gesicht sah, war die Trauer so deutlich in den graublauen Augen sichtbar, dass sie bestürzt nach Luft schnappte.

Sie nahm sich zusammen.

„Darf ich Ihnen ein Glas Wein bringen? Oder vielleicht einen Kürbisssaft?" Ihre Stimme war leise und zögernd, als spräche sie zu einem äußerst scheuen Tier.

Die Frau holte tief Atem; ihr Geist kehrte zurück von wo auch immer er gewesen war, und sie lächelte.

„Ein Glas Weißwein wäre nett, vielen Dank," sagte sie. Ihre Stimme bot einen starken Kontrast zu ihrem schlichten, unauffälligen Äußeren; sie war warm und dunkel, ein lieblicher, voller Alt. „Und als ich noch regelmäßiger in London war – vor etwa zwanzig Jahren – da hatte Tom eine spezielle Kornische Pastete auf der Speisekarte. Wird die hier immer noch serviert?"

„Aber natürlich," versicherte Hannah und unterdrückte den jähen, eigentümlichen Drang, diesem geheimnisvollen Gast die Hand zu tätscheln. „Ich habe ein Blech Pasteten im Ofen; sie sind jeden Moment fertig."

_Wie absurd,_ dachte sie, _sie ist doch bestimmt fast alt genug, um Nevilles Mutter zu sein._ Ihr Blick wurde unwillkürlich von dem Portrait über dem Kamin angezogen. Die Fremde war außerdem fast alt genug, um _ihre_ Mutter zu sein – aber das war etwas, worüber nachzudenken Hannah sich standhaft weigerte. Hazel Abbott war im Herbst 1996 von Todessern ermordet worden, und das bedeutete das Ende von Hannahs Schullaufbahn. Sie hatte um sie getrauert und versucht, die plötzliche Lücke im Leben ihres Vaters auszufüllen… nicht nur dadurch, dass sie ihm all die Liebe und den Trost schenkte, die sie aufbringen konnte, sondern auch, indem sie die Küche der _Gemästeten Gans_ übernahm, des kleinen Gasthauses, das die Abbott-Familie seit der Zeit von Hannah Abbotts Ur-Ur-Urgroßmutter in Godric's Hollow führte. Sie war heimlich erleichtert gewesen, dass ihr persönliches Drama sie davor bewahrte, dieses schreckliche, letzte Jahr in Hogwarts durchstehen zu müssen, aber gleichzeitig hatte sie es bitterlich vermisst, ein Teil von Dumbledores Armee zu sein. Sie behielt Hermine Grangers magische Galleone die ganze Zeit in ihrer Jackentasche, wie einen geheimen Talisman.

Und dann war die Nacht gekommen, in der sie die Münze an ihrer Handfläche brennen fühlte wie ein Stück glosende Kohle; das war ihr Ruf in die Schlacht, die um Hogwarts tobte. Verglichen mit den anderen hatte sie das Gefühl, völlig aus der Übung zu sein; sie hatte knapp überlebt und ihr blieb, die Verwundeten einzusammeln und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das war auch die Nacht, in der sie Neville Longbottom als das sah, was er in Wahrheit immer gewesen war… kein schüchterner, unbeholfener Junge mit dem Talent, jede Katastrophe in Reichweite anzuziehen, sondern ein Held. Neville hatte den Dunklen Lord herausgefordert und die entsetzliche Schlange vernichtet, die jeder Laune des Bösewichts gehorcht hatte.

Und nach der Schlacht, als er in der Großen Halle saß und den Beifall derjenigen genoss, die trunken waren von ihrem unfassbaren Sieg und nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Verluste zu betrauern, da machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Sie dachte, dass es nicht richtig sei, dass Neville aussah, als hätte er allzu viele Mahlzeiten verpasst. Die Hauselfen hatten ihre Hilfe durchaus nötig. Viele von ihnen waren verwundet, und die anderen waren damit ausgelastet, wieder Ordnung zu schaffen. Sicher am vertrauten Heiligtum des Herdes angekommen, dirigierte Hannah eine Symphonie aus Karotten, Kartoffeln, Sahne und Speck, fügte die Gewürze hinzu, mit denen ihre Mutter sie vor langer Zeit vertraut gemacht hatte und rührte in den riesigen Töpfen und Pfannen. Sie war diejenige, die Neville heiße Suppe und frisches Brot brachte, und sein dankbares Lächeln hatte sich vollkommen _richtig_ angefühlt und machte sie geradezu lächerlich glücklich. Die anderen hatten sich über ihr Angebot ebenfalls gefreut, und trotz allem, was verloren war, nahm sie aus Schlacht und Sieg eine neue Leidenschaft für die Heilung und den Trost mit, den gutes Essen zu schenken imstande war.

Plötzlich lag Nevilles Hand auf ihrem Arm, und mit einem Ruck kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Ich würde dir gern meine Freundin Ruta vorstellen," sagte er sanft, ein Lächeln in den Augen. „Und, Ruta – das ist Hannah Abbott."

_Also das war die Ruta, von der Neville manchmal redete. _Sie war ziemlich froh, dass seine Freundin sich als deutlich älter herausstellte als Neville und sie selbst – und nicht allzu attraktiv – denn seine enthusiastischen Erzählungen über ihre Fähigkeiten in Kräuterkunde, ihre Freundlichkeit und ihren Humor hatten sie zuweilen ein bisschen nervös gemacht.

Die Frau streckte ihre linke Hand aus und warf Neville einen Seitenblick zu; Hannah sah, dass ihre Lippen zuckten, als würde ihr plötzlich etwas dämmern.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" Unwillkürlich irrte Hannahs eigener Blick zu der Schlinge ab; Rutas rechte Hand lag schlaff und reglos auf dem Tisch. Was für eine Verletzung auch immer den Arm fast gelähmt hatte, sie war unter dem Ärmel des burgunderroten Kleides verborgen.

„Ein schlimmer Unfall," sagte Ruta ruhig, aber die Trauer in ihrem Augen vertiefte sich.

„Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass alles bald verheilt," sagte Hannah mit ehrlicher Wärme und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Die Pasteten warteten im Ofen; sie legte zwei davon auf einen Teller mit Salat, öffnete eine Flasche _Pinot Grigio_ und holte eine frische Schüssel und einen weiteren Teller für Nevilles Shepherd's Pie.

Sie brachte die Pasteten und den Pie zu ihren Gästen und trat dann hinter die Bar, um einen Krug mit frischem Ale zu füllen. Die ganze Zeit war ihr Blick auf das Paar am Kamin gerichtet, und der letzte Rest Misstrauen schwand dahin; es war eine tiefe Freundschaft, die sie sah, keine Liebesaffäre. Sie redeten miteinander; obwohl es eher Neville war, der das Reden besorgte. Er gestikulierte mit beiden Händen, während Ruta zuhörte, das Gesicht verschlossen und erfüllt von mühsamer gewahrter Geduld. Immerhin hatte sie eine der Pasteten aufgegessen und die erste Hälfte der zweiten, und sie trank den Wein; Hannah hasste es, wenn gutes Essen verschwendet wurde. Das war eines der vielen Dinge, die sie an Neville schätzte; er liebte ihre Küche, und sein Pie war bereits verschwunden, während Ruta noch immer den Rest der zweiten Pastete auf ihrem Teller herum schob. Hannah brachte ihm das Bier und er tat ihm so viel Ehre an wie seiner Mahlzeit. Als er eine halbe Stunde später nach der Rechnung fragte, schüttelte sie abwehrend den Kopf und lächelte.

„Bleibst du heute in London?" fragte sie. „Ich habe Lammkoteletts zum Dinner, und vielleicht möchtest du meinen neuesten _Merlot_ probieren."

„Nein," erwiderte er, nahm Rutas Umhang vom Haken und legte ihn ihr sorgsam über die Schultern. Er warf einen kurzen, ablehnenden Blick auf den Kamin.. „Ich bringe Ruta hinauf nach Berwick. Sie ist noch nicht wirklich fit genug für das Flohnetzwerk, und allein apparieren…"

„Ich bin im Moment ein bisschen ungeschickt mit meinem Zauberstab," unterbrach ihn Ruta; ihre Stimme war müde und klar. „Die Heiler in St. Mungo haben mir verschiedene Übungen gezeigt, mit denen ich die verletzten Muskeln in meinem Zauberstabarm trainieren kann, aber sie haben mir gesagt, ich müsste geduldig sein, und bis dahin werde ich meine Linke benutzen müssen… was wesentlich schwieriger ist, als ich zuerst dachte."

„Oh." Hannah starrte sie an. Sie war bestürzt, festzustellen, dass es so lange nach dem Krieg immer noch Verletzungen gab, die auch die besten Medizauberer nicht anständig heilen konnten. „Tut mir Leid, das zu hören."

„Ich werde mich daran gewöhnen," sagte Ruta mit einer kleinen Grimasse. „Und natürlich sehen Sie Neville heute Abend wieder; alles, was er tun muss, ist, mich vor Harry Potters Haustür abzusetzen, damit ich an der Willkommens-Party teilnehmen kann, die zweifellos schon seit Tagen dort vorbereitet wird."

Neville warf ihr einen leicht genervten Blick zu. „Sei nicht so sarkastisch. Sie haben dich gern, Ruta, und sie freuen sich wirklich darauf, dich wiederzusehen."

„Natürlich tun sie das, mein Lieber," entgegnete sie. „"Aber ich bin sicher, Miss Abbott hier wird sich auch darauf freuen, _dich_ wiederzusehen. Hilf mir, nach Hause zu kommen und geh dann zurück nach London; du hast nur noch einen freien Abend, den du in Gesellschaft dieser reizenden jungen Dame verbringen kannst, bevor du nach Hogwarts zurück musst."

Sie schaute Hannah an; für eine flüchtige Sekunde verschwanden die Traurigkeit und Erschöpfung aus ihrem Gesicht, und sie sah sorglos aus, viel jünger… und beinahe _hübsch._

„Auf Wiedersehen, Hannah," sagte sie mit einem leicht mutwilligen Lächeln. „Sie haben ihn bald wieder. Oh – und wenn Sie darauf warten, dass er den ersten Schritt macht, dann könnte es sein, dass Sie eine ganze Weile warten müssen."

Neville lief scharlachrot an, und als Ruta die Tür mit ihrer heilen Hand öffnete, folgte er ihr hastig nach draußen. Aber er warf über seine Schulter einen Blick zurück, der eine wilde Mischung war aus Verlegenheit – und nervöser Hoffnung.

vvvvv

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du mich den Rest des Abends nicht mehr brauchst?"

Sie standen auf der Straße in Berwick, direkt vor Harry Potters Gartentor. Der Himmel über dem Eskdale war klar; das restliche Tageslicht verblasste rasch. Ruta schaute hinauf zu den Sternen und atmete die kalte, frische Luft ein, die immer einen Hauch Salz mit sich trug. Die Irische See war kaum acht Meilen entfernt, und nach dem muffigen Geruch ihres Krankenzimmers in St. Mungo und dem unangenehmen, überwältigenden Großstadtaroma von London war jeder tiefe Atemzug hier eine schiere Erlösung.

„Ich _bin_ sicher, Neville," sagte sie sanft. „Ich brauche keinen Beschützer; schließlich bin ich unter Freunden."

„Weiß ich doch." Er starrte auf seine Füße hinunter. „Es ist bloß… ich will sicher sein, dass es dir gut geht."

„Das kannst du nicht," erwiderte sie nüchtern. „Keiner von uns kann das. Ich versuche, weiterzumachen, so gut ich es kann, und wenn ich jemals eine Schulter zum Ausweinen brauche, dann schicke ich dir eine Eule."

„Versprochen?" Er lächelte sie an, und wieder einmal wurde ihr klar, dass er ganz offensichtlich keine Ahnung von seinem persönlichen Charme hatte. _Nun ja… Hannah Abbott war er ganz sicher aufgefallen._

„Ich versprech's." Er kam zu ihr und drückte sie an sich, sorgsam darum bemüht, den noch immer empfindlichen Arm nicht zu berühren. Für einen bittersüßen Augenblick überließ sie sich dem unerwarteten Trost seiner Umarmung, dann trat sie zurück.

„Versprich mir noch etwas anderes," sagte er langsam, die Hand immer noch auf ihrer Schulter.

„Was denn?"

„Normalerweise können Werwölfe nur versuchen, einen sicheren Ort für sich selbst und alle anderen zu finden, wenn der Mond voll ist, und dann darauf warten, dass die Verwandlung kommt und geht," sagte er; sein Ton war nervös, aber fest. „Deine Lage ist anders; du hast eine Wahl."

„Was meinst du damit?" Sie starrte ihn an.

„Also, jetzt komm schon, Ruta." Zum ersten Mal klang er entschieden ungeduldig. „Du hast dich mit einem der berühmtesten Zaubertrankmeister von England angefreundet – dem Mann, der einmal den Wolfsbanntrank für deinen Cousin gebraut hat – und jetzt willst du mir erzählen, du hast keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede?"

Ruta wurde bleich.

„Woher weißt du - "

„Machst du _Witze?_ Ich wusste schon, wer er war, lange bevor Harry es mir erzählt hat. Und von wie vielen anderen Zauberern hast du jemals gehört, die fliegen können?"

„_Fliegen?"_ Ruta starrte Neville an. „Er kann fliegen?"

„Ja. Er hat es getan, als er in Hogwarts aus dem Fenster sprang, um McGonagall und den anderen zu entkommen – nur damals ist er geflüchtet, und ich nehme mal an, dass er sie einfach nicht töten wollte. Aber in der Nacht, als du mit Greyback gekämpft hast, da ist er auch geflogen, und diesmal flog er _in _die Schlacht, und nicht weg davon."

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass irgendwer geflogen ist," sagte Ruta schwach.

„Na ja, da warst du ja auch schon zu Boden gegangen, und Harry und ich konnten überhaupt nichts machen, weil der arme Teddy im Weg war, und wir waren sowieso nicht dicht genug dran, und dann kam Snape mitten aus der Nacht herab. Eine Minute lang dachte ich schon, jetzt müssten wir gleich mit zwei Gegnern fertig werden, aber statt dessen hat er Greyback für uns übernommen, und sobald wir begriffen hatten, dass sein _Sectumsempra_-Zauber wirkte, haben wir mitgemacht, und damit war Greyback erledigt. Aber ja, er ist geflogen. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie er das macht."

„Du hast gewusst, wer er war, weil er geflogen ist?"

„Nein, das ist mir erst später aufgefallen. Genau so, wie ich das ganze letzte Jahr in Hogwarts nicht begriffen habe, was er machte, bis es zu spät war, ihm dafür zu danken. Ich meine, wir haben Prügel bezogen, aber keiner von uns ist wirklich gestorben oder so was, und weißt du, wenn er zugelassen hätte, dass die Carrows uns mit _Cruciatus_-Flüchen beschießen - anstatt wir uns gegenseitig - dann wäre es viel schlimmer gewesen, weil keiner von uns es wirklich ernst gemeint hat, außer Crabbe und Goyle, und die waren sowieso nie besonders gut beim Zaubern. Und ich habe ihm gedankt, als ich bei Dromeda mit ihm geredet hab."

„Aber du wusstest vorher schon, wer er war," sagte Ruta, eine Linie der Verwirrung zwischen den Augenbrauen.

„Aber ja doch. Ich hab es gleich gewusst, als er anfing, Harry und mich herum zu kommandieren." Bei Rutas zweifelndem Gesichtsausdruck zuckte Neville die Achseln. „Ich meine, seine Stimme hatte sich verändert und alles, aber seine Art zu reden, die nicht. Und seine Hände waren dieselben – ich konnte mich nicht irren. Es war wie ein alter Alptraum, der plötzlich lebendig wird."

„Aber doch nicht, als er euch zu Hilfe kam!"

Plötzlich sah er viel jünger aus; er wurde rot und starrte auf seine Füße hinunter. „Hab ich dir das nie geschrieben? Er hat uns mal einen Irrwicht zum Üben mitgebracht, und als ich an der Reihe war, da sah er genauso aus wie Snape. Ich hatte Todesangst vor ihm, während ich in der Schule war, gleich seit der ersten Zaubertrank-Stunde. Ich konnte einfach nichts richtig machen, wenn er in der Nähe war. Ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung, wieso er mir zugetraut hat, mit den Muggeln fertig zu werden."

_Das war, als versuchte sie, eine verständliche Geschichte aus Teddy herauszuholen_, entschied Ruta. „Welche Muggel?" fragte sie geduldig.

„Der Constabler – und die Nachbarn, die den Kampf gesehen hatten." Plötzlich grinste Neville, und der Junge im Mann schien deutlich durch. „Ich hab ihm die Kugeln geradewegs aus dem Gewehr gehext und dann _Obliviate_ benutzt. Und zum Glück hatten bloß drei Leute mitgekriegt, was wirklich passiert war, was die Sache leichter machte. Snape hat mir gesagt, ich soll Greybacks Leiche in irgendwas verwandeln, was die Muggel kennen, und dann soll ich ihn abfackeln, als wäre er vom selben Blitz getroffen worden, der den Baum in Brand gesetzt hat, und das hab ich auch getan, aber Bernie Smithers zum Helden zu machen, das war meine Idee. Die Leute brauchen Helden, auch wenn Harry sagt, dass es echt zum Davonlaufen ist, wenn man die ganze Zeit einer sein muss. Und es ist ein schönes Gefühl, wenn man weiß, dass man etwas Tapferes fertig gebracht hat. Und das hätte er – Smithers, meine ich – bloß, dass es nichts genutzt hätte, also dachte ich, man müsste ihm wenigstens zugestehen, dass er das Richtige tun wollte."

„Hmmm…" Ruta runzelte die Stirn, und versuchte, sich geistig einen Weg durch das komplizierte Labyrinth von Nevilles letztem Satz zu bahnen. „Er wollte gern der Held des Tages sein, und du hast ihm die Chance gegeben, genau das zu werden – obwohl es nie wirklich passiert ist?"

„Ganz genau!" Er strahlte sie an wie ein Lehrer, der sich über einen aufgeweckten Schüler freut. „Und weißt du was? Später, als ich endlich in Andromedas Haus ankam, da habe ich Snape Bericht darüber erstattet, was ich gemacht hab, und wie haben es durchgesprochen, und diesmal hat er nicht so getan, als ob er irgendjemand anderes wäre als er selbst, und weißt du, ich _mochte_ ihn beinahe." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat mir sogar für meine Hilfe gedankt – kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich war komplett sprachlos."

Er blinzelte um Himmel hoch und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich zusammen, dann sah er sie wieder an.

„Ich erzähle dir das alles, weil es ihn offenbar kümmert, ob es dir gut geht, Ruta. Eines Tages würde ich wirklich gern die Geschichte hören, wie du ihm das erste Mal begegnet bist, ganz bestimmt… aber im Moment solltest du einfach nicht vergessen, dass er einer von den ganz wenigen Leuten ist, die den Wolfsbann-Trank überhaupt brauen können. Und ich verwette mein Jahresgehalt, dass du, wenn du seine Hilfe brauchst, nur eines zu tun brauchst: _frag ihn."_

„Ich… also schön, ich werde es mir merken," sagte sie langsam.

„Gut. Und jetzt solltest du hinein gehen – sie warten auf dich, und es wird ganz schön kalt." Plötzlich lächelte er strahlend. „Und eines Tages nehme ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und mach diesen ersten Schritt, ob du's glaubst oder nicht. Gute Nacht, Ruta."

"Gute Nacht, Neville."

Er drehte sich um, hob seinen Zauberstab und löste sich mit einem leisen _Popp_ in Luft auf.

vvvvv

Es gab tatsächlich so eine Art Willkommens-Party. Außer Harry und Ginny waren die einzigen Gäste Andromeda und Teddy; für einen kurzen Moment war Ruta fähig, sich in Umarmungen einhüllen zu lassen wie in angewärmte Tücher, und sie genoss das Gefühl, wieder zu Hause zu sein. Aber nachdem sie James in seiner Wiege bewundert und sämtliche passenden Kommentare darüber abgegeben hatte, wie sehr er gewachsen war, kehrte ihre innere Spannung zurück. Neville hatte sich geirrt, als er ihr früher an diesem Tag vorgeworfen hatte, sarkastisch zu sein. Es war _Angst_… verzweifelte Angst.

Sie tat ihr Bestes, den Blick auf ihren Teller gerichtet zu halten, um nicht festzustellen, dass man sie allzu genau beobachtete; sie fürchtete sich, den Kopf zu heben und den Augen der anderen zu begegnen… vielleicht würden sie sich von ihr abwenden. Nur Teddy war offenbar ganz unbefangen, und in seiner Nähe konnte sie sich beinahe entspannen; er war in ihrer Abwesenheit mit Ginny zu einem Quidditch-Spiel gegangen, und jetzt hatte er den Kopf voll von Schnatzen und Klatschern, und von erstaunlichen, schier unmöglichen Flugmanövern, die er ganz sicher auf einem Besen nachahmen konnte, wenn er bloß einen neuen zu Weihnachten bekam.

Doch am Ende war es ausgerechnet Teddy, der ihre Befürchtungen Wahrheit werden ließ, genau in dem Moment, als er und seine Großmutter allen eine gute Nacht wünschten. Er kam zu Ruta hinüber und schlang ihr die Arme um die Hüfte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist, Tante Ruta," sagte er, „und dein Arm ist ganz bestimmt bald besser. Gran Dromeda sagt, sie kocht für dich, bis du wieder selbst in einem Topf rühren kannst, und sie sagt, du kannst bei uns leben, und dass sie keine Angst hat, weil du dich in deinem Haus einschließen kannst, wenn wir Vollmond haben – aber ich hab überhaupt keine Angst von dir, nicht ein bisschen."

Ein steinernes Schweigen fiel über den Raum, und Ruta hörte, wie irgendjemand entsetzt nach Luft schnappte. Da war es – das erste Zucken, die erste Unachtsamkeit, der erste, ungewollte Schlag. Doch trotz all der lauernden Furcht merkte sie, dass sie imstande war, dem zu begegnen. Sie würde nicht in die bleichen, erschrockenen Gesichter schauen, die sie umgaben. Sie würde sich zusammennehmen, und sie würde dieses Kind, das sie so sehr liebte, weder verängstigen noch aufregen.

„Das höre ich gern, Schätzchen," sagte sie in leichtem Ton und streichelte ihm die Wange. „Und du hast Recht – es gibt keinen Grund, Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich würde dir nie Schaden zufügen… und auch niemand anderem, wenn ich das hinzufügen darf."

Jetzt schaffte sie es, sich den anderen zuzuwenden, und noch immer war ihre Stimme erstaunlich gelassen.

„Würdet ihr mich bitte entschuldigen? Das war ein langer Tag… ich möchte mich gern ein bisschen hinlegen. Ich danke euch allen für euren…. liebevollen Empfang."

Sie verließ das Wohnzimmer, ging durch den Flur und die Treppe hinauf, bis sie das kleine, kerzenhelle Gästezimmer erreichte, das Ginny für sie vorbereitet hatte. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, setzte sich auf das Bett und starrte blind auf ihre Hände hinab. Sie zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß, und jetzt, da die Erkenntnis dessen, was Teddy zu ihr gesagt hatte, sie endlich wie ein Keulenschlag traf, spürte sie, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Sie beugte sich vor, bis sie den Kopf zwischen den Knien hatte und atmete in tiefen, langen Zügen, bis sie nicht länger fürchten musste, sich jeden Moment auf den Teppich zu übergeben.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür.

„Ruta?" _Die Stimme von Ginny._ „Darf… darf ich herein kommen?"

„Nein." Sie fuhr bei ihrem eigenen Ton zusammen. „Entschuldige, Ginny… aber ich wäre lieber ein Weilchen allein."

Eine lange Pause, dann wieder Ginnys Stimme, sanft und zögernd.

„Du weißt, dass Teddy es nicht böse gemeint hat, oder?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das." _Merlin, sie war so schrecklich müde._ „Er wiederholt nur, was er von seiner Granny hört. Und bevor du fragst, ich weiß, dass Dromeda es auch nicht böse meint. Sie hat bloß Angst, und das ist sehr begreiflich. Außer, dass ich mich lieber selbst umbringen würde, als Teddy weh zu tun, und ich habe viel größere Angst, als sie sie jemals haben könnte."

„Es tut mir so Leid."

_Natürlich tat es ihr Leid. In diesen Tagen schien sie jedermann Leid zu tun. Den Heilern in St. Mungo, Neville, Hannah Abbott, Dromeda, Harry, Ginny… und es half ihr nicht._

„Hör zu, Ginny… ich bin erschöpft bis auf die Knochen, und ich brauche jetzt wirklich Ruhe. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir morgen darüber sprechen?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Gute Nacht, Ruta. Schlaf so lange du willst… ich habe das Frühstück fertig, sobald du wach wirst."

Sie hörte leise Schritte, die sich entfernten, stand vom Bett auf und begann ungeschickt, sich auszuziehen. Sie war den Potters für ihre Gastfreundschaft ehrlich dankbar; sie machte sich wenig Illusionen darüber, wie schwierig es sein würde, sich in ihrem eigenen Haus den Weg durch die tägliche Routine zu kämpfen, mit nur einer heilen Hand und nur wenigen Zaubersprüchen, die sie tatsächlich benutzen konnte. Aber selbst diese helle, kleine Kammer fühlte sich ebenso sehr wie ein Gefängnis an wie das Zimmer in St. Mungo, und sie hatte nicht die Absicht, länger zu bleiben, als es unbedingt nötig war… ganz gleich, wie angenehm die Atmosphäre und wie weich das Bett auch sein mochte.

Ihren verletzten, halb gelähmten Arm aus dem langen Trompetenärmel zu befreien, war schwieriger als erwartet – irgendwie war es ihr leichter gefallen, heute Morgen in St. Mungo hinein zu kommen. Aber endlich brachte Ruta es zustande und schlüpfte erst aus dem Kleid und dann in ihr Nachthemd. Sie ließ sich auf das Bett sinken; der Schmerz brannte in ihrer Schulter und sie biss sich auf die Lippen, fest entschlossen, nicht zu schreien. Endlich blies sie die Kerzen aus, zog die Decke über sich und lag in der Dunkelheit, die Augen weit offen. Sie wartete auf einen Schlaf, der nicht kommen wollte.

vvvvv

Der nächste Tag dämmerte kalt und klar. Harry stand früh auf und saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee, einem Teller Rührei und dem _Tagespropheten_ am Küchentisch, als Ruta den Raum betrat. Sie trug das burgunderrote Kleid, das er gestern Abend gesehen hatte, aber ihr Haar hing offen und ungeflochten herunter. Sie interpretierte seinen Blick richtig und lächelte leicht, während er hastig mit dem Zauberstab auf das Buffet deutete; ein zweiter Teller, eine Tasse und Besteck ließen sich vor ihr nieder.

„Ich werde Ginnys Hilfe mit meinem Haar brauchen," sagte sie und streckte die linke Hand nach der Kaffeekanne aus; Harry war klug genug, ihr nicht seinen Beistand anzubieten.

„Ginny schläft noch," sagte er, als sie endlich den ersten Schluck nahm. „Jamie war letzte Nacht ein bisschen ruhelos."

„Ich glaube, ich habe ihn ein- oder zweimal gehört. Wieder die Zähne?"

„Nein, nur ein besonders hässlicher Fall von Blähungen. Und er hasst Fencheltee mit Honig."

„Versuch's mit Kamille," riet sie, „und mit einem Spritzer Ahornsirup statt dem Honig… in seinem Alter haben Kinder Schwierigkeiten damit, Honig zu verdauen, und das macht sein Bauchweh nur noch schlimmer."

„Ich sag's ihr," meinte Harry, nahm die Pfanne und lud Rührei und frischen Toast auf ihren Teller. „Wieso weißt du so viel darüber? Du hast nie eigene Kinder gehabt, aber Ginny sagt immer, sie braucht kein Handbuch für Eltern, so lange du in der Nähe bist."

Wieder lächelte Ruta, diesmal entspannter und mit mehr Ehrlichkeit.

„Na ja, sie könnte ihre Mutter fragen," gab sie zurück. „aber ich vermute, es ist ein bisschen anstrengend, den pausenlosen Rat von jemandem zu ertragen, der ständig darauf besteht, alles besser zu wissen. – Und siehst du, ich hatte Teddy zum Üben. Als Remus und Dora starben, blieb Dromeda mit einem hilflosen Baby zurück. Teddy musste natürlich mit der Flasche gefüttert werden, was wahrscheinlich der Grund für seine monatelangen Koliken war… Dromeda hatte Dora nach der Geburt gestillt, und ein kleiner Junge, der Nacht für Nacht brüllte, war eine neue und aufreibende Erfahrung für sie. Als ich kam, hatte ich nichts anderes anzubieten als meine uneingeschränkte Bereitschaft, ihr zu helfen, und jede Menge alter Kräuterbücher. Unser Wissen ist mit den Jahren gewachsen."

„Bis jetzt habt ihr großartige Arbeit geleistet," sagte Harry ehrlich, dann lächelte er sie ein wenig beschämt an. „Ich liebe Molly wirklich sehr, aber selbst ich muss zugeben, sie ist manchmal ein bisschen… überwältigend."

Beide verfielen in Schweigen, und er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie aß; er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, sich auf seine Zeitung zu konzentrieren. Er fragte sich, wie sie wohl reagieren würde, wenn er den vergangenen Abend erwähnte; Dromeda war niedergeschmettert gewesen über das plötzliche Ende ihres kleinen „Festes", und er war betrübt über den schmerzhaften Graben zwischen zwei alten und engen Freunden, die ihm beide sehr lieb waren.

Ruta schien sein Unbehagen zu spüren.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken wegen gestern," sagte sie und legte die Gabel hin. „Ich weiß, es war nicht deine Schuld. Es war nicht einmal Dromedars Schuld – sie muss sich erst an die Situation gewöhnen; das müssen wir alle. Vielleicht sind die Dinge ein bisschen weniger schwierig, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin… und wenn sie herausfindet, dass ich nie auch nur im Traum daran denken würde, einem Kind Schaden zuzufügen, das ich liebe, als wäre es mein eigenes."

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal rasch, fasste sich aber wieder, bevor er irgendwelche Tränen sehen konnte. Sie wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette und stand ziemlich schnell auf.

„Und jetzt, wenn du erlaubst… ich hätte gern ein bisschen frische Luft."

„Wieso wartest du nicht, bis Ginny auf ist?" fragte er. „Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass sie dir mit deinen Haaren hilft."

Sie stand in der Tür.

„Nein… nein, nicht so wichtig," sagte sie leise. „Es gibt entscheidender Dinge, über die ich nachdenken muss. Und ich will lang genug nach Hause gehen, um nach meinem Garten zu sehen. Ich habe ihn fürchterlich vermisst."

„Meinst du, du kriegst das hin?" fragte Harry. „Du kommst doch gerade erst aus dem Krankenhaus."

„Mein Arm wurde verletzt, Harry; meine Beine funktionieren perfekt. Und es sind nur ein paar Meilen. Nach vier Wochen mit immer denselben Wänden um mich herum bin ich ausgehungert nach grünen Hügeln und einem offenen Himmel." Sie seufzte und straffte sich. „Ich brauche etwas Zeit, das ist alles. Und ich möchte Fionnula lieber früher als später gegenüber treten. Wenn ich jetzt losgehe, dann kann ich mit ihr reden, bevor die Gärtnerei aufmacht und sie Kunden hat, um die sie sich kümmern muss."

Und damit verließ sie die Küche und war verschwunden.

vvvvv

Ginny kam kaum fünfzehn Minuten später vollständig angezogen herunter. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss, der nach Zahnpasta und Zärtlichkeit schmeckte, setzte sich und hatte gerade die Hand nach der Kaffeekanne ausgestreckt, als ihr der zweite, verlassene Teller auffiel.

„Hat Ruta schon gefrühstückt?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und wo ist sie? Ihr Zimmer ist leer."

„Sie macht einen Spaziergang," sagte Harry und faltete die Zeitung zusammen. „Sie hat gesagt, sie will mit Fionnula Flannagan reden; bei den Verletzungen an ihrem Arm und ihrer Schulter wird sie die nächsten paar Wochen kaum imstande sein, zu arbeiten."

„Oder Monate," fügte Ginny hinzu, eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. „Zu dumm, dass man Werwolfbisse nicht wirklich durch Zauberei heilen kann. Und sie sollte ein bisschen vorsichtig mit dem sein, was sie Fionnula erzählt."

Harry nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Wieso das denn?"

„Sei nicht albern, Liebster," entgegnete Ginny und warf ihm einen Blick irgendwo zwischen Mitgefühl und Belustigung zu. „Die Muggelzeitungen haben nur etwas über einen Wolf geschrieben, der aus einem Privatzoo entkommen ist und erschossen werden musste. Ruta könnte Fionnula etwas über einen schweren Unfall erzählen, aber selbst wenn sie schlau genug ist, vor ihr zu verbergen, was wirklich mit ihr passiert ist, und wenn Fionnula die Wahrheit nicht begreift… in dem Moment, wenn Ruta die Tatsache erwähnt, dass sie sich leider gezwungen sieht, jedes Mal bei Vollmond ein paar Tage frei zu nehmen, riecht die Frau mit Sicherheit den Braten. Sie ist doch nicht blöd. – Kommt sie gleich wieder, wenn sie fertig ist?"

„Nein… sie hat mir gesagt, sie will nach Hause laufen und nach ihrem Garten sehen."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz allein? Stures Weibsbild."

Harry seufzte. „Ich kann's ihr nicht verübeln. Sie hat bestimmt viel zum Nachdenken." _Wie sie als Werwolf überlebt – vor allem, wenn sie deswegen ihren Job verliert._

Die Türglocke ließ sie alle beide zusammenfahren. Harry stand auf, machte sich auf den Weg zum Eingang und öffnete; eine dunkle Gestalt stand wartend unter dem Vordach, das Gesicht von einer großen Kapuze überschattet.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter."

Für eine Sekunde oder zwei stand Harry ungläubig und starr da, bis er seine Stimme wiederfand.

„Professor Sn… Entschuldigung, _Mr. Seeker._ Was… was tun Sie denn hier?"

„Einen Besuch machen," erwiderte sein früherer Schulleiter, Zaubertranklehrer und persönliche _Nemesis_ trocken. „Wenn auch nicht direkt bei Ihnen. Ich würde gern Miss Lupin sehen."

„Wer hat Ihnen gesagt, dass sie hier ist?" fragte Harry, unfähig, sich zurückzuhalten.

„Ich habe meine Quellen," erwiderte Stephen Seeker gelassen. „Man hat mich informiert, dass Miss Lupin gestern aus St. Mungo entlassen wurde, und dass Mr. Longbottom sie zu diesem Haus begleitet hat. Und obwohl wir sicherlich damit fortfahren können, diese Angelegenheit auf Ihrer Türschwelle zu besprechen, denke ich, dass es wesentlich zweckmäßiger wäre, hineinzugehen."

„Oh." Harry räusperte sich. „Natürlich. Bitte, kommen Sie herein."

Er schloss die Tür und folgte seinem unerwarteten Besucher in die Küche. Ginny – die noch immer am Tisch saß – hob ihren Blick von Harrys vergessenem _Tagespropheten_, und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Aber als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme ruhig und beiläufig, und Harry verspürte einen plötzlichen Stich von liebevollem Stolz.

„Mr. Seeker. Willkommen in Berwick – Ihr erster Besuch, glaube ich?"

„In der Tat, Mrs. Potter." Stephen Seeker verbeugte sich förmlich. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht gekommen bin, um Sie zu sehen… ich sollte kurz mit Miss Lupin sprechen. Ist sie hier?"

„Sie haben sie gerade verpasst," antwortete Ginny, die ihn forschend betrachtete. „Sie ist vor etwa einer Viertelstunde gegangen, um ihre Arbeitgeberin zu treffen."

„Wozu das denn?" fragte Seeker; sein Ton war ein wenig scharf.

Ginny zögerte, dann entschied sie sichtlich, ihn noch mehr Informationen zukommen zu lassen.

„Um ihr zu sagen, dass sie in nächster Zeit kaum wieder arbeiten kann, denke ich," sagte sie langsam. „Die Wunden sind noch nicht richtig verheilt, und ihre rechte Hand kann sie immer noch nicht bewegen."

Stephen Seeker öffnete den Mund, aber was immer herauszukommen drohte, es blieb ungesagt, als er ihn fest wieder schloss. Er holte tief Atem, dann verschränkte er die Arme und gab einen frustrierten Seufzer von sich.

„Mrs. Potter… ich bin mir vollkommen der Tatsache bewusst, dass Sie Miss Lupin viel länger – und wahrscheinlich besser – kennen als ich. Aber ich habe Grund genug, zu gewissen… äh… Schlussfolgerungen über ihren Charakter zu kommen. Sie ist eine sehr ehrenhafte Frau, erstaunlich loyal… und unglücklicherweise der Wahrheit sehr ergeben. Was denken Sie, wird sie der fraglichen Dame erzählen – Mrs. Flannagan?"

„Dass sie nicht arbeiten kann," gab Ginny zurück. „Nicht mehr, hoffe ich… mehr zu sagen, wäre unglaublich närrisch."

„Nicht närrisch," erwiderte Seeker. „Nur allzu leichtgläubig. Ich habe Anlass zu vermuten, dass Miss Lupin dazu tendiert, nur das Beste von den Menschen rings um sie her zu denken… wenigstens die, denen sie ihr Vertrauen geschenkt hat."

_Sie hat Ihnen vertraut, _dachte Harry, dankbar, dass Seeker sich in diesem Moment nicht die Mühe machte, ihn anzusehen. _Und überraschenderweise hatte sie Recht._

„Was glauben Sie, wird geschehen, wenn Miss Lupin sich entscheidet, die Wahrheit zu sagen?" fragte Seeker leise.

„Das wäre eine Katastrophe," hörte Harry sich plötzlich selbst sagen. „Sogar Andromeda hat Angst vor ihr, und sie sind seit mehr als acht Jahren enge Freunde."

Er hielt inne, den Klang seiner letzten Worte wie Asche auf der Zunge. „Natürlich glaube ich nicht, dass das passiert. Und ich glaube auch an ihre Fähigkeit, ein gefährliches Geheimnis zu bewahren – als sie nach Hogwarts kam, wusste sie, dass Remus ein Werwolf war. Aber sie hat es niemandem gesagt. Ich habe erst herausgekriegt, dass sie die ganze Zeit eingeweiht gewesen war, als dieses verflixte Buch von Rita Kimmkorn herauskam… und das war mehr als zwanzig Jahre später."

„Um Himmels Willen, denken Sie nach, Mr. Potter," entgegnete Seeker ungeduldig. „Miss Lupins erstaunliche Entschlossenheit, die zu beschützen, die sie zu ihren Freunden zählt, wird ihr in diesem Fall nicht helfen. Wenn Mrs. Flannagan den simpelsten Tatsachen gegenüber nicht blind und taub ist, dann findet sie die Wahrheit ohnehin früher oder später heraus."

Er schwieg einen Moment.

„Und jetzt prüfen Sie Ihr Herz," fuhr er endlich fort; seine Stimme war sehr leise. „Wenn Sie Ihre mauleselsture Loyalität nur eine Sekunde außer Acht lassen – machen Sie Andromeda Tonks tatsächlich einen Vorwurf daraus, dass sie sich fürchtet? Sie haben jetzt einen Sohn, glaube ich; würden Sie ihn in Rutas Obhut lassen, ohne zweimal nachzudenken?"

„Ja, sicher!" gab Harry wütend zurück. Er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, und plötzlich überflutete ihn eine riesige Welle aus Mitleid für Ruta Lupin. „Sie würde doch nie…"

„Remus Lupin hätte Sie nie verletzt, auch nicht Mr. Weasley oder Miss Granger. Nicht mit Absicht." Seekers Augen brachten die alte Erinnerung zurück. „Aber sobald der Mond ihn berührt hatte, war er jenseits aller guten Absichten. Nur das Eingreifen Ihres Paten hat Sie in jener Nacht gerettet."

Wieder fiel das Schweigen zwischen sie, schwer von beängstigenden Bildern, die keiner von beiden je wirklich vergessen hatte. Als Seeker fortfuhr, war Harry ehrlich erleichtert.

„Deshalb bin ich gekommen, um meine Unterstützung anzubieten; wenn Miss Lupin mir zutraut, den Wolfsbann-Trank für sie zu brauen, wird sie imstande sein, die Verwandlung durchzustehen, ohne dass sie sich oder sonst jemandem Schaden zufügt, und sie bleibt bei Verstand… das Äußerste, was man tun kann, wenn man den Fluch bedenkt, der sie befallen hat."

Ein kleines, freudloses Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.

„Ich habe den Verdacht, dass ihr unglücklicher Sinn für Rücksichtnahme sie davon abhalten könnte, mich um Hilfe zu bitten. Deshalb habe ich mich entschlossen, nicht auf ihre – zweifellos sehr heldenhafte und selbstlose – Entscheidung zu warten, mir die Mühe zu ersparen." Er wandte sich wieder an Ginny. „Wann ist sie gegangen, sagten Sie?"

„Vor fünfzehn Minuten," sagte Ginny. „Aber es ist nicht sehr weit von hier… nur ein kurzer Spaziergang die Straße hinunter."

„Dann beeile ich mich am Besten," sagte Seeker, zog sich die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf und nickte Harry und Ginny zu, als er sich zum Gehen bereit machte. „Mrs. Potter… Mr. Potter."

Harry räusperte sich. „Warten Sie."

Binnen einer Minute war er zur Tür hinaus und wieder zurück und reichte seinem früheren Lehrer ein schimmerndes Bündel. Seeker faltete es auseinander und berührte das unschätzbare, magische Gewebe mit einer Art staunender Ehrfurcht. Ihre Augen begegneten sich, und Harry sah, dass die Gefühle, an die er sich so lebhaft erinnerte – Bitterkeit, kalter Hass und unversöhnliche Abscheu – spurlos verschwunden waren und nichts zurückgelassen hatten als das Unbehagen und die tiefe Besorgnis um Ruta, die er selbst empfand.

„Es gibt zu viele Leute in Berwick, die Sie erkennen und versuchen könnten, Sie aufzuhalten," sagte Harry; sein Mund war trocken. „Und der Vielsafttrank ist mir gerade ausgegangen. Bringen Sie ihn zurück, wenn Sie und Ruta ihn nicht mehr brauchen."

„Das werde ich. Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Potter." Seeker wickelte den Umhang um seine hochgewachsene Gestalt und verschwand; Harry spürte, wie seine Frau neben ihn trat und ihre Finger, die sich mit den seinen verschränkten. Zusammen lauschten sie auf die Schritte des unsichtbaren Mannes, und auf das Öffnen und Schließen der Eingangstür. Es war Ginny, die zuerst sprach.

„Komm mit, Harry," sagte sie. „Lass uns noch eine Tasse Kaffee trinken."

Harry blickte in das vertraute, hübsche Gesicht.

„Glaubst du, dass er… und wird _sie…"_

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich denke, mein Liebster, oder sogar du," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Was vergangen ist, das ist vergangen, und du weißt das sehr gut, mein Herz." Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich, und für eine Sekunde konnte er Molly in ihren Augen sehen… _Geliebte, Kämpferin und Mutter gleichzeitig_. „Wieso hättest du ihm wohl sonst den Umhang geliehen? Er hat immer schon Vertrauen verdient, aber jetzt hat er es sich obendrein erworben. Und obwohl wir beide ihr auch gern helfen möchten… ich glaube, im Augenblick könnte sich Ruta keinen besseren Verbündeten suchen."

_Kornische Pastete_ – eine „cornish pasty" ist eine halbmondförmige, heiße Teigtasche, die mit Kartoffeln, Zwiebeln und Fleisch gefüllt ist. Unwahrscheinlich lecker – und ich habe meine erste im King's Cross-Bahnhof in London gegessen, ob Ihr's glaubt oder nicht.


	12. Von Lüge und Wahrheit

Kapitel Elf**  
Von Lüge und Wahrheit**

Der Himmel zeigte ein blasses, durchscheinendes Blau, als Stephen Seeker die Straße hinunter ging, in die Richtung, in die Ginny Potter ihn geschickt hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass er es ehrlich genoss, endlich mehr als nur die paar Schritte von der Eingangstür seines Cottages bis zum Gartentor zu tun, aber er musste sich den kostbaren Umhang sehr sorgfältig um den Leib schlingen, um zu verhindern, dass er sich in der frischen Brise blähte. Er war deutlich größer als sein wahrer Besitzer und dadurch gezwungen, in einer leicht gebückten Haltung zu laufen, um neugierige Blicke auf bestiefelte Füße zu vermeiden, die scheinbar ganz allein dahinspazierten.

Ginny Potter hatte Recht gehabt; es war nur ein kurzer Weg. Weniger als fünf Minuten später sah er ein einstöckiges Haus vor sich, aus dem gleichen, grauen Stein gebaut wie das Cottage der Potters. Lange Reihen von Beeten mit Astern füllten den üppigen Garten, und ein riesiges, goldenes Schild mit grünen Buchstaben sagte ihm, dass er _Fionnula Flannagans Fröhliche Flora_ erreicht hatte.

Breite Glastüren öffneten sich zu einem großen Verkaufsraum, und Oberlichter ließen die Sonne herein. Die Vielfalt der Düfte war überwältigend und beinahe betäubend. Er kam an einem Dutzend Eimern mit Schnittrosen und einer gewaltigen Pflanzschale mit langstieligen Blumen in glühenden Rot- und Orangetönen vorbei. Auf einer Plakette hieß es: "VORSICHT, MAGISCHE FEUERLILIEN – RISKIEREN SIE KEINE BLASEN!" Er fragte sich flüchtig, was wohl für Muggelaugen auf der Plakette zu lesen stand, aber dann wurde er von einer jungen Frau abgelenkt, die ihr blondes, lockiges Haar zu zwei langen Zöpfen gezähmt trug; sie war in eine Auseinandersetzung mit einer älteren Dame verwickelt.

"Sie haben mir doch gesagt, dass ich die Reihen mit diesen neuen Plappernden Petunien weiter auseinander pflanzen soll, damit sie damit aufhören, miteinander zu schwatzen, Miss Veronica," beklagte sich die Dame mit schriller Stimme. "Aber jetzt _schreien_ sie sich an, und mein armes Hundchen hört nicht mehr auf zu winseln und weigert sich stur, wieder unter dem Bett hervor zu kommen!"

Er ließ die beiden Frauen hinter sich, während er durch einen hohen Torbogen in ein riesiges Gewächshaus ging. Lange Tische mit Pflanzkästen erstreckten sich weit nach hinten, aber abgesehen von den Pflanzen gab es kein Lebenszeichen. Zu seiner Rechten führte ein zweiter Torbogen in ein weiteres Gewächshaus, und von dort hörte er den Klang von Stimmen… oder genauer gesagt, von einer Stimme. Er wandte sich nach rechts, durch den zweiten Torbogen… und rannte fast in Ruta hinein, die direkt dahinter stand. Sie hielt ihm ihren Rücken zugewandt, der so gerade und steif war wie ein Besenstiel.

„... meine liebe Ruta, Sie verstehen bestimmt, dass ich es nicht leicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann, jemanden in Ihrem besonderen... äh... _Zustand_ hier arbeiten zu lassen. Ich muss meine Kundschaft berücksichtigen..."

Er machte einen lautlosen Schritt nach links, und jetzt konnte er die Frau sehen, die da sprach; sie war um die Sechzig, ziemlich klein und plump, und sie trug die selbe, grüne Schürze, die er schon an der jungen Gärtnerin im Verkaufsraum gesehen hatte. Sie hatte auch das selbe feine, blonde Haar und sehr ähnliche Gesichtszüge; die beiden waren offensichtlich verwandt. Die grüne Schürze verdeckte den überwiegenden Teil eines Kleides mit einem großzügigen Muster aus farbenfrohen Blumen... ein Kleid, das ausgezeichnet zu dem Typ Großmutter gepasst hätte, die Plätzchen und Obstkuchen buk, und die ihren Nachwuchs mit handgestrickten Pullovern bedachte. Nur dass die Frau, die es trug, nicht zu diesem gemütlichen Bild passen wollte. Ihr rundes Gesicht war zu einer krampfhaften, ängstlichen Grimasse verzogen, und das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen war falsch.

„Hören Sie, Fionnula..."

Er stand neben Ruta, noch immer unter dem Umhang verborgen, und betrachtete ihr Profil. Sie war totenbleich, und über ihrem Wagenknochen zuckte ein Muskel. Aber ihre Stimme verriet nichts von dem Aufruhr, den er unter der ruhigen Oberfläche spüren konnte.

„Ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich während der nächsten paar Monate sowieso noch nicht arbeiten kann. Das hier ist nichts, was wir jetzt und hier besprechen müssen. Und sobald ich meinen rechten Arm wieder gebrauchen kann, werde ich dafür sorgen, das ich jedes Mal nicht hier bin, wenn der..." Eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr sie in leicht angestrengtem Ton fort. „... jedes Mal, wenn es nötig wird. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen."

„Seien Sie doch nicht _naiv,_ Mädel," schnappte Fionnula. „Vielleicht lesen Zauberer diese dummen Muggelzeitungen üblicherweise nicht, aber ich tu's. Ich habe viele Kunden in St. Mary Green und dem gesamten Eskdale, die in ihrem ganzen Leben noch keinen Zauberstab in der Hand gehabt haben, und das wissen Sie auch ganz genau. In einer Nacht wird ein Wolf getötet, am nächsten Tag erscheint meine beste Rosengärtnerin nicht zur Arbeit und verschwindet dann wundersamerweise für mehr als einen Monat hinter den Mauern von St. Mungo... dachten Sie wirklich, ich wäre so dämlich? Bedenken Sie bitte, dass meine Tochter hier arbeitet, und ich will ihr Leben und ihre Gesundheit nicht riskieren... von meinem Leben rede ich gar nicht erst."

Sie warf Ruta einen Blick voll dünn verschleiertem Abscheu zu. _Als würde sie irgendein räudiges Vieh anstarren_, dachte Seeker, und plötzlich musste er gegen den kindischen Impuls ankämpfen, den Umhang abzuwerfen und zu Rutas Verteidigung einzuschreiten.

Er erinnerte sich an Minervas Erzählung davon, wie Harry vor acht Jahren ganz genau das getan hatte, als Amycus Carrow ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw ins Gesicht gespuckt hatte, unmittelbar vor der letzten, großen Schlacht. Sie hatten dabei im Büro des Schulleiters gesessen; Entschuldigungen und Erklärungen wurden über einer sehr guten Flasche Scotch ausgetauscht, keine drei Monate nach seiner „Auferstehung".

„_Ich frage mich, wie er es geschafft hat, diese letzten Jahre in der Schule zu überleben, mit seiner idiotischen, leichtsinnigen Gryffindor-Ritterlichkeit und diesem Überschuss von pubertären Hormonen!"_ Das war seine unmittelbare, scharfzüngige Reaktion gewesen.

Minervas Antwort wurde von einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und dem Hauch eines Lächelns begleitet; ihr schottischer Akzent rollte wie ein ferner Trommelwirbel in ihrer Stimme. „_Seines Mutes wegen, und wegen der Treue seiner Freunde... und deinetwegen ebenfalls. Und das weißt du verdammt gut, mein lieber Severus."_

Er bekam beinahe nicht mit, dass Fionnula wieder sprach.

„Abgesehen von der Gefahr muss ich auch die finanzielle Situation bedenken," fuhr sie gnadenlos fort. „Nach Ihrer eigenen Aussage werden Sie monatelang nicht mehr hier arbeiten können... wenn überhaupt." Sie warf einen Blick voller Abneigung auf die schlaffen Finger von Rutas rechter Hand. „Ich brauche jemanden, der verlässlich hier ist, um die Rosenzucht zu übernehmen... jemand, der nicht jedes Mal verschwindet, wenn der Mond voll ist. Und selbst wenn Sie in nächster Zukunft arbeiten könnten – denken Sie wirklich, die Leute wären immer noch bereit, etwas von Ihnen zu kaufen?"

Er spürte, wie Ruta neben ihm zusammen fuhr, aber sie hielt ihre Stimme noch immer vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

„Sie würden es nicht wissen, es sei denn Sie entscheiden sich, es Ihnen zu erzählen... und selbst wenn, warum sollte jemand zögern, meine Arbeit zu anzuerkennen?" fragte sie. „Meine Fähigkeiten haben sich nicht geändert, selbst wenn mein Körper es tut. Ich bin, was ich immer schon war."

„Ich sage es ungern, aber da liegen Sie falsch," sagte Fionnula, und er konnte einen Hauch von kaltem Mitleid in ihrer Stimme hören. „In dem Moment, als Sie dieser Bestie in den Weg geraten sind, haben Sie jede Chance verloren... äh... normal zu bleiben." Seeker konnte Rutas Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, aber die ältere Frau wohl, und jetzt wurde ihr Tonfall gleichzeitig verlegen und wütend. „Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, Mädel – es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Werwölfe alles besudeln, was sie berühren!"

„Meine Schuld ist es auch nicht." Rutas Stimme war beinahe unhörbar.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es Ihre Schuld ist!" konterte Fionnula abwehrend; sie hörte sich schrill und verärgert an. „Aber mit den Konsequenzen werden Sie klarkommen müssen, meine Liebe, wie unangenehm sie auch sein mögen, und ich glaube, wir sollten dieses Gespräch jetzt beenden. Wir drehen uns im Kreis."

Sie zögerte und beäugte ihre frühere Angestellte mit berechnendem Blick.

„Wie auch immer, Sie haben während der letzten acht Jahre eine ausgez... eine durchaus _angemessene_ Arbeit geleistet. Und wenn Sie mir versprechen, keinen Ärger zu machen, dann wäre ich bereit, Ihnen drei... nun ja, zwei Monatsgehälter als Abfindung zuzubilligen, Ihrer... äh... schwierigen Situation wegen."

„Wie überaus großzügig." Rutas Stimme war ein verblüffend nahes Echo seiner eigenen, sarkastischen Gedanken, und aus irgend einem Grund durchschnitt diese Erkenntnis seine schützenden Barrikaden wie ein Schwert. „Ich glaube, ich sollte jetzt besser gehen."

„Viel Glück, Ruta." Fionnula wandte sich ab und fing an, mit einer Pflanzschaufel, einem Blumenkasten und einem Dutzend Setzlingen herum zu hantieren. „Ich habe Veronica gestern gebeten, Ihre persönlichen Habseligkeiten zusammen zu packen; sie sind in der Holzkiste im Rosenhaus. Wenn Sie sie nicht mitnehmen können, dann sorgen Sie dafür, dass jemand sie bis zum nächsten Wochenende abholt. Sie müssen mich entschuldigen; ich habe jetzt ziemlich viel zu tun."

„Natürlich haben Sie das. Leben Sie wohl, Fionnula." Ruta wirbelte herum und hastete unter dem Torbogen hindurch in das nächste Gewächshaus. Aber anstatt ihren Weg in den Verkaufsraum fortzusetzen, ging sie zu einer schmalen Glastür hinüber, die er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte.

Sie führte in einen kleinen, sonnigen Raum, die Hälfte davon voll von zahllosen Rosen, die andere Hälfte schwer von ihrem berauschenden, würzigen Duft. Ruta steuerte geradewegs auf einen großen Tisch mit Phiolen, Flaschen, Messbechern und Destillierkolben zu; Seeker verspürte einen plötzlichen Stich schierer Sehnsucht nach der vertrauten Ausrüstung, die er in einem anderen Leben zurückgelassen hatte, und nach der Erfüllung, die sie versprach. Aber dies hier war nicht _seine_ verlorene Zuflucht.

Er hielt sich im Hintergrund und beobachtete, wie sie still mit den Fingern über Glas, Ton und Holz strich; nach einer Weile zog sie einen kleinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche ihres burgunderroten Gewandes. Sie öffnete eine Schublade vorn am Tisch, zog ein kleines Buch heraus und ließ es in die Tasche gleiten. Dann wandte sie sich ab, und ihr Blick wanderte die langen Reihen von Setzlingen entlang, an der Vielfalt von Rosenstöcken in jeder vorstellbaren Farbe und in allen Stadien von der Knospe zu voller Blütenpracht. Er sah, wie sie die Augen schloss und tief einatmete. Dann schüttelte sie ihre Erstarrung ab, ließ den Schlüssel auf den Tisch fallen und ging aus dem stillen, duftenden Raum hinaus; sie ließ die Tür weit offen stehen.

Sie hatten den Eingang der Gärtnerei fast erreicht, als die jüngere Miss Flannagan hinter ihnen her rannte. Er duckte sich rasch hinter einen riesigen Blumenbottich und sah zu, wie sie zögernd die Hand ausstreckte und Ruta am Arm berührte.

„Kommst... kommst du bald wieder? Was hat Mama gesagt?"

„Wir haben beschlossen, dass es für deine Mutter wahrscheinlich besser ist, nach einer Nachfolgerin für das Rosenhaus zu suchen," erwiderte Ruta. „Sie... wir denken nicht, dass ich in nächster Zeit zurückkommen kann."

„Aber - "

„Sie hat Recht," sagte Ruta sanft. „Und nach unserem Gespräch denke ich sowieso nicht mehr, dass das eine gute Idee wäre."

„_Oh."_ Die junge Frau starrte auf ihre Hände hinunter und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es... es tut mir Leid."

„Mir auch." Ruta beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir uns aus den Augen verlieren müssen, oder? Du weißt, wo ich wohne, und du bist mir immer willkommen, Veronica."

„Es tut mir so Leid." wiederholte Veronica, den Blick noch immer gesenkt.

Ruta wandte sich ab und ging durch die breite Glastür hinaus, an den Asternbeeten vorbei und auf die Straße. Sie gönnte dem Ort, wo sie in den letzten acht Jahren ihren Lebensunterhalt verdient hatte, keinen Blick mehr, sondern drehte ihm mit entschiedener Endgültigkeit den Rücken zu. Seeker fragte sich, ob sie nun wohl zum Haus der Potters zurückkehren würde, um dort ihre Wunden zu lecken, aber zu seiner Überraschung nahm sie den Weg, der an grauen Häusern und herbstlichen Gärten aus Berwick hinaus und in Richtung St. Mary Green führte.

Er musste schnell gehen, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten, was sich als mühseliger herausstellte, als er gedacht hatte, der unzureichenden Länge des Tarnumhanges wegen. Sehr bald hatten sie die kleine Stadt und die letzten Gebäude hinter sich gelassen und wanderten zu einer Abbiegung, wo auf einem altmodischen Straßenschild _Smithybrow Lane_ zu lesen stand. Sie wandte sich nach rechts, wo ein Wäldchen aus Eichen und Buchen ein tanzendes Muster aus Grün und Gold auf den Asphalt zeichnete. Die Sonne segelte jetzt hoch an einem klaren, blauen Himmel, und die gekräuselten Wellen eines großen Teiches glitzerten hell hinter den Baumkronen zur Linken, während Ruta vorüber ging; sie lief jetzt sehr schnell. Sie hatten das offene Land erreicht, wo die Straße nach St. Mary Green schmale Eisenbahngleise überquerte und ein paar Bauernhöfe passierte, bevor sie wieder im Schatten des nächsten Wäldchens verschwand.

Sie befanden sich dicht hinter dem Bahnübergang, als der hohe, klare Ton einer Pfeife sie beide dazu brachte, sich umzudrehen. Seeker sah eine erstaunlich kleine Lokomotive, die sich von Berwick her näherte; sie zog eine weiße Dampfwolke und ein halbes Dutzend ebenso kleiner Eisenbahnwagen hinter sich her. Der gesamte Zug war in fröhlichen Farben gestrichen, in Rot, Blau und Grün, und Seeker konnte hinter dem Glas der Fenster ein paar Gesichter ausmachen... offenbar Muggel, die sich einen Freizeitausflug gönnten.

Ruta folgte dem Zug mit den Augen, bis die Gleise sich leicht nach links wandten und alles, was sie noch sehen konnten, die weiße Fahne aus Dampf war, die wie Nebel über die üppigen Wiesen dahin trieb. Sie wandte sich ab und ging weiter, viel langsamer diesmal; sie erreichte den Wald, aber nach ein paar Dutzend Schritten blieb sie auf einmal stehen. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und beobachtete sie. Sie atmete mühsam, ballte die unverletzte Hand zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Urplötzlich verließ sie die Straße und steuerte auf eine dicke, uralte Buche zu. Sie legte die Handfläche gegen den Stamm und ihr Kopf sank nach vorne, bis ihre Stirn die glatte, graue Rinde berührte. Ihre Schultern bebten, und mit einem Stich des Unbehagens begriff er, dass sie weinte.

Sein erster und heftigster Impuls war, sich auf der Stelle aus der Situation zurückzuziehen. Für ihn waren Tränen immer eine peinliche, elende und geradezu kränkende Angelegenheit gewesen, und ein trostsuchender Schüler von Slytherin wäre vermutlich lieber in Schande gestorben, ehe er sich ausgerechnet bei _ihm _auf die Suche nach irgend einem Seelenbalsam gemacht hätte.

Aber bevor er sich einem seiner ältesten Instinkte beugen konnte, sah er die Szene in der Gärtnerei wieder vor seinem inneren Auge, deutlich und scharf wie eine magische Photographie. Dieses kleine, bösartige Weibsstück, das Ruta ihre Furcht und ihre Vorurteile wie einen Schild entgegen hielt... das sich weigerte, anzuerkennen, dass sie Freundschaft nötig hatte, Hilfe oder doch wenigstens unerschrockene Unterstützung. Und Ruta, die ihre Würde bis weit über den Punkt hinaus bewahrte, an dem er selbst seinen Zauberstab gezückt haben würde, um Fionnula die gründliche Bestrafung zuteil werden zu lassen, die sie verdient hatte. Mit ehrlicher Verblüffung entdeckte er, wie ungeheuer aufgebracht er um Rutas willen war.

_Genug von diesem lächerlichen Versteckspiel. Sie hatte Besseres verdient... sie alle beide._

Er ließ den Tarnumhang von seinen Schultern gleiten und dehnte dankbar den Rücken.

„Ich bewundere Ihre Selbstbeherrschung," sagte er ruhig. „Wenn ich Sie wäre, dann hätte Mrs. Flannagan jetzt Karnickelohren, peinlich übergroße Nagezähne und einen unstillbaren Appetit auf ihre kostspieligsten Pflanzen."

Ruta fuhr herum. Sie war kalkweiß, ihre Wangen feucht, und ihre Augen flammten vor Schreck und Zorn.

„Um Himmels Willen – Stephen! Was tun _Sie _denn hier?"

Sie rieb sich das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel, und er sah, dass ihre Finger heftig zitterten. Er langte in seine Manteltasche und hielt ihr wortlos ein Taschentuch hin. Sie nahm es und putzte sich ohne viel Federlesens die Nase, dann starrte sie ihn über den weißen Stoff hinweg an. Sie bemerkte den Tarnumhang, den er über dem Arm trug, und erbleichte noch mehr.

„Wie lange..." Sie räusperte sich. „Wie lange haben Sie mich schon... verfolgt?"

„Verfolgung würde ich das nicht nennen," entgegnete er. „Ich kam zu den Potters hinüber, um meine Hilfe anzubieten, und sie sagten mir, Sie wären fort gegangen, um sich mit Ihrer Arbeitgeberin zu treffen. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich den Verdacht hatte, dass Sie – bei Ihrer unglückseligen Wahrheitsliebe - nichts Geringeres tun würden, als Mrs. Flannagan die ganze Geschichte zu offenbaren und sich dann demütig ihrer Gnade auszuliefern."

Sie starrte ihn an und presste das feuchte Taschentuch in ihrer Faust zusammen.

„Ich – nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich bin kein völliger Idiot." Sie schnaubte. „Alles, was ich getan habe, war ihr zu sagen, dass ich in nächster Zukunft nicht arbeiten könnte. Und die ganze Zeit starrte sie auf meinen Arm und fing an, mich nach diesem geheimnisvollen Wolf auszufragen, der in St. Mary Green erschossen wurde. Ginny hatte ihr nur etwas von einem schweren Unfall erzählt, aber sie bekam heraus, dass ich nach St. Mungo gebracht worden war. Ihre Tochter Veronica ist ziemlich in den jungen Heiler verliebt – Tiberius Tondrake – und sie gehen jetzt schon seit Monaten miteinander aus. Vielleicht ist ihm versehentlich etwas herausgerutscht. Der Rest war leicht, nehme ich an."

Stephen Seeker hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie hätten sich irgendeine Geschichte ausdenken können."

„Oh, aber sicher." Ihr Ton war bitter. „Und sie hätte es mir vielleicht sogar abgekauft – bis zum nächsten Vollmond." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und verschränkte die Arme in einer unbewussten Geste der Abwehr. „Und ich ziehe die Wahrheit vor. ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, jemanden dauerhaft hinters Licht zu führen – Fionnula eingeschlossen."

Er studierte ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

„Erzählen Sie mir etwas," sagte er. „Als Sie 1974 nach Hogwarts kamen, wussten Sie da bereits, dass Ihr Cousin ein Werwolf war?"

Ruta betrachtete ihn leicht überrascht.

„Ja, natürlich. Als er die Grundschule verließ, war er schon seit drei Jahren ein Werwolf, und er hatte entsetzliche Angst, dass man ihn nicht akzeptieren würde. Es war eine ungeheure Erleichterung für ihn, dass er tatsächlich seinen Brief bekam. Als ich nach Hogwarts ging, da hatte er schon Freunde gefunden... sie waren die Einzigen außer mir und seinen Eltern, die es wussten."

Seeker beschloss weise, jeden Kommentar über Remus' Freunde für sich zu behalten, aber ein kurzes Aufblitzen in ihren Augen sagte ihm, dass sie sich seiner Rücksichtnahme wohl bewusst war.

„Was bedeutet, dass Sie die Einzige außer den... hmmm... legendären Rumtreibern waren, die sein Geheimnis hätten offenbaren können," sagte er. „Aber Sie haben es nie getan... nicht einmal Ihren engsten Freunden."

„Weil ich keine engsten Freunde _hatte,"_ konterte sie. „Es gab ein paar Mädchen, mit denen ich ziemlich gut zurecht kam, und die übliche Handvoll Klassenkameraden, die ich aus der Ferne bewunderte... aber niemanden, dem ich das hätte erzählen mögen."

Sie brach ab, den Blick abwesend, als wäre sie in alten Erinnerungen versunken.

„Außerdem... Remus bat mich, einen gewissen Abstand zu halten, um seiner Sicherheit willen... und meiner eigenen. Wie redeten kaum miteinander, abgesehen von ein paar Familientreffen zuhause, in den Oster- und Weihnachtsferien."

Er sah das geisterhafte Lächeln, das um ihre Lippen spielte.

„Sie müssen wissen, ich war eine bemerkenswert farblose Schülerin, die ständig in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes von Ravenclaw herum saß, die Nase in einem Buch. Niemand dachte, dass ich etwas über so ein saftiges Geheimnis wissen könnte, deshalb fragte auch niemand." Ihre Augen trafen sich. „Nicht einmal Sie. Und sie müssen mit aller Macht nach einer Waffe gesucht haben, gegen James Potter und seine... Bande."

„Falls Sie sich auf den unglückseligen Versuch in meinem sechsten Jahr beziehen, unter der Peitschenden Weide herauszufinden, wo Ihr Cousin steckte..." sagte er steif; unwillkürlich bildeten seine Lippen eine dünne Linie.

„Wozu ich eine ziemlich eindeutige Meinung habe," entgegnete sie prompt. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass Sie die hören wollen."

„Ganz im Gegenteil," bemerkte Seeker kühl, während er das blasse Gesicht neben sich betrachtete. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, herauszufinden, wie Sie über die Sache denken."

„Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich, oder?" sagte Ruta brüsk. „Meiner Ansicht nach hat sich Sirius aufgeführt wie ein verantwortungsloser Arsch, und James kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Verstand, um die Folgen in Grenzen zu halten. Selbst zwanzig Jahre später noch fühlte Remus sich deswegen schuldig. Als ob er es hätte verhindern können!" Sie seufzte. „Er fühlte sich wegen so vieler Dinge schuldig... darunter einige, die wirklich nicht sein Fehler waren."

Seeker betrachtete sie gedankenvoll.

„Sein Geheimnis zu kennen, hätte mich damals vielleicht davon abgehalten, mich in Gefahr zu begeben," sagte er langsam. „Aber ich denke noch immer, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich glücklich schätzen kann... anders als Sirius Black und Ihr Cousin bin ich noch am Leben."

Ruta rieb sich die Stirn.

„Am Ende haben Sie mich nicht gebraucht, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden, nicht wahr?" Sie lachte auf. „Sie haben mich während Ihrer Schulzeit sowieso nicht bemerkt. Kein Wunder – ich sagte ja schon, ich war ein farbloser Bücherwurm, der sich ständig zwischen den Regalen der Bücherei versteckte."

„Ich habe auch eine ganze Menge gelesen." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Madam Pince hat mich immer mit einer schwarzen Krähe verglichen."

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht dankbar sein, dass wir uns dort nicht begegnet sind." Sie warf ihm einen ironischen Blick zu, „Sie wissen doch, was Krähen mit Würmern anstellen, oder?"

Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst, und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte er sich sehr unbehaglich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte," sagte er. „Ich war so verzweifelt scharf darauf, meinen Wert und meine erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten zu beweisen, egal wem. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich diese einzigartige Chance, herauszufinden, was ich wissen wollte, schlicht und einfach... verpasst habe."

Er räusperte sich, verblüfft über seine eigene Ehrlichkeit.

„Sie sind heute in meiner Gesellschaft definitiv sicherer, als Sie es damals gewesen wären. Und aus welchem Grund auch immer, es ist Ihnen gelungen, sein Geheimnis zu hüten, so wie Sie meines während der letzten paar Wochen gehütet haben. Scheinbar hat selbst Ihre bewunderungswürdige Unverblümtheit ihre Grenzen."

Ruta warf ihm einen eigenartigen Seitenblick zu. „Sehr wahr... mehr, als Sie vielleicht jemals wissen werden."

Sie trat auf die Straße zurück, und sie gingen langsam Seite an Seite in Richtung St. Mary Green. Der Wald lichtete sich, und der Weg wurde ein wenig breiter; er war jetzt von niedrigen Bruchsteinmauern gesäumt. Zur Rechten und zur Linken breiteten sich Wiesen und Felder bis zu den Füßen der Hügel aus, die wie die Wogen eines riesigen, versteinerten Ozeans in die Höhe stiegen, die Hänge mit Felsbrocken und Bäumen übersät; sie kamen an ein paar Bauernhöfen und einem weitläufigen Hotelgebäude vorbei, mit einem großen, fast leeren Parkplatz und einem verwaisten Gartencafé.

"Die Sommerferien sind lange vorbei," sagte Ruta, „und der Zug, den wir gesehen haben, war halb leer. Er hat mich an Teddy erinnert, wissen Sie... ein Muggel hat eine Buchreihe geschrieben und diesen Zug als Vorbild benutzt, und Teddy ist ebenso mit den Geschichten von _Thomas, der kleinen Lokomotive_ wie auch mit den _Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_ aufgewachsen. Ich habe sie ihm beide vorgelesen, als er noch kleiner war, und der erste Ausflug, den wir je zusammen gemacht haben, fand in diesem Zug statt, von St. Mary Green an die Küste und zurück. Er war begeistert, und wann immer er heutzutage Zeit für sich hat, besucht er die Drehscheibe."

„Die Drehscheibe?"

„St. Mary Green ist der Endbahnhof," erklärte Ruta. „Die Dampflok rollt auf eine Drehscheibe, wird von zwei Männern herumgedreht und fährt dann zurück. Teddy wird es nie müde, sich das anzuschauen."

Sie verfiel in Schweigen, den Blick unverwandt auf die Straße gerichtet. Nach der Anspannung in ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen, nahmen ihre Gedanken eine unerfreuliche Richtung, aber er beschloss, keine Fragen zu stellen. Es war erstaunlich genug, dass sie seine Gesellschaft ertrug... er selbst an ihrer Stelle hätte sich wie ein verwundetes Tier in seiner Höhle verkrochen und nach jedem geschnappt, der sich zu nahe heranwagte.

Es dauerte fast eine weitere Meile, bis sie endlich wieder sprach.

„Ich werde versuchen müssen, einen anderen Job zu finden." Ihre Stimme hatte einen merkwürdig ungläubigen Klang... als würde sie ihre radikal veränderten Lebensumstände aus der Entfernung betrachten und nur unwillig die Notwendigkeit anerkennen, sich damit zu befassen. „Fionnulas Gartenmarkt ist der größte in der Gegend – tatsächlich ist es der einzige im gesamten Eskdale – und die Möglichkeiten hier sind ziemlich begrenzt."

„Sie könnten an den Ort zurückkehren, wo Sie früher gearbeitet haben," merkte er vorsichtig an. „Wo war das – in der Nähe von Dover?"

„Ja," erwiderte sie. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich noch Glück, dass die Gesetze gegen die Anstellung von Werwölfen Geschichte sind, aber ich sollte trotzdem besser versuchen, einen toleranten Arbeitgeber zu finden. Und ich bin nicht ganz sicher, dass sie das dort sind." Sie seufzte. „Ich könnte genauso gut Nevilles Angebot annehmen und mich um die Stelle als Assistentin des Professors für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts bewerben. Wenigstens wäre ich nicht der _erste_ Werwolf, der dort unterrichtet."

„Was würden Sie denn tun, wenn Sie die Wahl hätten?" fragte er.

Ein weiteres, lastendes Schweigen, dann blickte sie ihn an, ihre graublauen Augen erfüllt von einer plötzlichen, brennenden Verzweiflung. „Aber ich _habe_ ja keine Wahl!" platzte sie heraus. „Ich kann nicht tun, was ich wirklich tun will; mein Konto bei Gringotts ist nie üppig gewesen, die Rente meines Vaters reicht kaum aus, _ihn_ zu ernähren, und die Aufträge von den Muggeln in St. Mary Green reichen nicht aus, um _mich_ zu ernähren. Selbst mit den zwei Monatsgehältern Abfindung von Fionnula werde ich fortgehen müssen... und alles, was ich wirklich tun möchte, ist, bei Teddy zu bleiben."

Ein plötzlicher Windstoß verwandelte ihr Haar in eine schimmernde Wolke rings um ihr Gesicht; zum ersten Mal registrierte er, dass sie nicht ihren üblichen, schlichten Zopf trug. Die langen, flatternden Strähnen gaben ihr ein ungewohntes Aussehen, und plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie sie sich dem Werwolf entgegen geworfen hatte, ihre Stimme ein wildes Knurren, die Hände zu Klauen gekrümmt. Sie war willens und bereit gewesen, ihr Leben für den Jungen zu opfern... und die erschütternde Ähnlichkeit mit seinem schlimmsten, persönlichen Kummer überhaupt durchdrang die Mauern, die er so sorgsam aufgerichtet hatte, um seine Seele abzuschirmen. Eine unerwartete Woge ärgerlicher Ungeduld spülte über ihn hinweg.

„Wie alt ist Teddy? Acht?" Sein Ton war schroffer als beabsichtigt, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. „Geben Sie ihm noch drei Jahre, und er wird seinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen. Das wird der Tag sein, wenn er Sie verlässt, um nur noch in den Ferien zurückzukehren, und diese einfache Tatsache wird Sie der letzten Entschuldigung berauben, Ihre Talente zwischen Rosensträuchern, Chrysanthemen und Efeu zu begraben. Ich kenne Andromeda Tonks nicht sehr gut, aber ich denke, sie ist vollkommen imstande, allein mit dem Jungen zurecht zu kommen, selbst wenn Ihre Mithilfe in den letzten acht Jahren zweifellos sehr... _bequem_ war."

Sie öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder; ihre Augen schossen Blitze. Als sie endlich imstande war, zu sprechen, war ihre Stimme fast unhörbar vor Zorn.

„Sie... Sie haben keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden," sagte sie. „Selbst wenn Sie nicht begreifen, was ich für Teddy empfinde, sollten Sie doch genug über die bindende Natur von Versprechen wissen. Sie haben immer weiter über Lilys Jungen gewacht, nicht wahr – obwohl Sie ständig sahen, wie James' Gesicht sich in seinem widerspiegelte."

Sie brach ab, die Stimme ein ersticktes Schluchzen in der Kehle.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Stephen. Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen, aber bitte – ich kann nicht von Teddy fortgehen, ich kann ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Ich habe schon seinen Vater verraten, und ich werde den gleichen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen."

Er starrte sie an, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen... ihr Gesicht glühte vor Zorn und leidenschaftlicher Wildheit. Dahin war die Ruta, die er während der letzten Wochen kennen gelernt hatte, spurlos verschwunden die gelassene, humorvolle Frau, die sich geduldig ihren Weg durch seine Verteidigung gebahnt und ihn Dinge über Freundschaft und Vertrauen gelehrt hatte, die er sich während eines mühseligen, tristen Lebens in Finsternis und Geheimhaltung nie hätte träumen lassen. Dies hier war eine vollkommen andere Person, und mit plötzlicher, kalter Klarheit _begriff_ er.

„Remus Lupin ist immer mehr für Sie gewesen als nur ein wertgeschätzter Cousin." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. „Sie haben ihn geliebt."

Ruta warf ihm einen harten Blick zu und hob das Kinn... aber es war nicht mehr als ein letztes Rückzugsgefecht, und sie wussten es beide. Ihre Schultern sanken nach unten; sie ging zu der Bruchsteinmauer hinüber und lehnte sich dagegen, den Kopf gesenkt.

„Natürlich habe ich das," erwiderte sie endlich, die Stimme leise und brüchig. „Ich liebte ihn immer schon, seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war. Er war der Held meiner Kindheit, und ich hatte nie Augen für jemand anderen... wenn Greyback ihn nicht für seine persönliche Rache an meinem Onkel missbraucht hätte, dann wären die Dinge vielleicht anders gelaufen. Aber es macht keinen Sinn, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Nachdem Remus angegriffen und infiziert worden war, änderte sich alles... das musste es einfach. Wir wuchsen auf und unsere Freundschaft hielt, aber er weigerte sich standhaft, zu sehen, dass sich meine Gefühle für ihn langsam in etwas viel Ernsteres und Erwachseneres verwandelten. Alles, was er bemerkte, war die ungeschickte, anhängliche kleine Cousine, aber ich fing an, ihn als den Mann zu betrachten, mit dem ich mein Leben verbringen wollte."

Sie blickte Stephen an, die Augen dunkel und gehetzt.

„Ich habe es nie jemandem gesagt, ich wollte es nie. Und es jetzt ausgerechnet Ihnen zu erzählen..."

_Warum sprach sie dann überhaupt?_ Es war kein Wunder, wenn ihre Widerstandskraft fadenscheinig wurde, nach all dem, was geschehen war. Seine Vermutungen über ihre Vergangenheit mochten sie durchbrochen haben. Aber wieso machte es einen Unterschied für sie, dass _er_ es war, mit dem sie darüber redete?

„Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich nie die Absicht hatte, Ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse herauszufinden... obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich neugierig war," sagte er langsam. „Ich würde es nur zu gut verstehen, wenn Sie sich entschließen würden, diese schwierige Unterhaltung hier und jetzt zu beenden."

„Danke," antwortete Ruta ernst. „Aber in gewisser Weise habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich Ihnen wenigstens ein Stück der Wahrheit schulde... um unserer Freundschaft willen." Ihre Lippen zuckten. „Das heißt, falls Sie mir zustimmen, dass es tatsächlich Freundschaft ist."

Seeker zögerte, dann machte er eine kleine, feierliche Verbeugung. „In diesem Fall... erzählen Sie mir soviel darüber, wie Sie es für richtig halten."

Ruta stieß sich von der Mauer ab, und wieder gingen sie Seite an Seite.

„In den Jahren, nachdem Greyback ihn angegriffen hatte, traf ich Remus nur ein paar Mal, aber wenigstens regelmäßig," fuhr sie fort. „Dank Dumbledores Großzügigkeit wurde ihm gestattet, nach Hogwarts zu gehen, und zwei Jahre später folgte ich ihm. Wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe, unser Kontakt beschränkte sich strikt auf Anlässe außerhalb der Schule, und auch, wenn ich meine Kindheit langsam hinter mir ließ und anfing, mich in ihn zu verlieben, gab es kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er meine Gefühle vielleicht erwidern könnte. Es war mir egal... ich dachte, die Zeit würde für mich arbeiten. Der Tag würde ganz sicher kommen, an dem ihm die Augen geöffnet wurden und er endlich die Frau bemerken würde, zu der ich mich entwickelt hatte, und wir würden glücklich miteinander leben, bis ans Ende unserer Tage." Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf sein undurchdringliches Gesicht, und einmal mehr zuckten ihre Lippen. „Versuchen Sie, mich zu ertragen... ich war fürchterlich jung und dumm."

Er machte ein unverbindliches Geräusch.

„Und ich fürchte, dass ich mit den Jahren nicht gerade klüger wurde." Sie gluckste voller Selbstverachtung in sich hinein. „Wir waren Cousins, so gute Freunde... Ich war sicher, dass ich wusste, was er dachte, und es gab Zeiten, da konnte ich seine Sätze schon fast zu Ende sprechen, bevor er es tat... Ich dachte wirklich, wir wären füreinander bestimmt. Aber dann wurde mir langsam klar, dass der Fluch, der auf ihm lag, zwischen uns stand wie eine Mauer, und die verstellte ihm den Blick, auf mich und auf sich selbst. Er war vollständig davon überzeugt, dass eine Heirat oder auch nur die Suche nach einer Geliebten für ihn absolut keine Option darstellte... und was immer ich auch fühlte, was immer ich ihm auch zu verstehen geben wollte, meine Hoffnungen zerschellten ständig an seiner steinernen Entschlossenheit, die Welt vor der Gefahr in seinem Blut zu bewahren."

Sie seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern ihrer heilen Hand durch das lange, zerzauste Haar.

„Und doch... obwohl er sich selbst nicht gestattete, zu lieben, hungerte er doch nach Freundschaft. Merlin, wie _sehr_ er danach hungerte! Das dürfte einer der Hauptgründe dafür gewesen sein, warum er seine Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nicht ernst genug nahm, jedenfalls, so lange es sich um die Rumtreiber handelte."

Ihre Augen begegneten sich.

„Er wusste, er hätte sie daran hindern müssen, Sie zu drangsalieren," sagte sie; ihre Stimme war sanft. „Wenn es irgend etwas gab, weswegen er sich ehrlich geschämt hat, dann war es seine ständige Unfähigkeit, das zu unterbinden."

Seeker schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß Ihren Versuch, Balsam auf eine meiner alten Wunden zu streichen, wahrlich zu schätzen, aber wir reden hier nicht über _meine_ lang zurückliegenden Tragödien. Ich würde immer noch gern wissen, wie Sie zu der ausgefallenen Vorstellung kommen, Sie hätten Ihren Cousin verraten."

„Das ist ziemlich einfach," gab sie zurück. „Ich muss Ihnen wohl nichts über die schrecklichen Jahre erzählen, als der Dunkle Lord sich zum ersten Mal erhob... und über die Konsequenzen dieser ominösen Prophezeiung?"

„Nein," gab er grimmig zurück. „Nein, das müssen Sie nicht."

„Als James und Lily sich verstecken mussten, war Remus niedergeschmettert. Er vermisste sie so sehr, und das nicht nur, weil James immer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er genügend Geld für Essen und etwas zum Anziehen hatte. Er war nie wirklich glücklich damit gewesen, Almosen zu akzeptieren, nur, dass James und Sirius – und Peter auch – immer sagten, dass es keine Almosen wären, sondern Freundschaft. Aber es war nicht möglich, zu ihnen zu gehen und mit ihnen zu reden, er konnte nicht sehen, wie es Harry ging, und so schwankte er ständig zwischen Hoffnung und Furcht. Und ich war diejenige, an die er sich mit seinen Befürchtungen wandte – während ich immer noch ängstlich darauf wartete, dass er über die Spielgefährtin seiner Kindheit hinaus blickte, das anhängliche, kleine Mädchen. Und dann brach diese Oktobernacht 1981 über uns herein. Ein paar Stunden nach Lilys' und James' Tod stand er auf meiner Türschwelle."

Er sah sie an, aber sie wandte das Gesicht ab.

„Er war völlig außer sich." Ihre Stimme klang leise und angespannt. „Er war kaum imstande, deutlich zu sprechen, aber endlich kam er stammelnd damit heraus, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Ich... ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, ich hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Ich weinte mit ihm, und ich hielt ihn in den Armen, und ich hörte ihm zu, während er sich hilflos und wütend selbst anklagte, unvorsichtig gewesen zu sein, sie nicht anständig beschützt zu haben, nicht rechtzeitig begriffen zu haben, dass Sirius ein schmutziger Verräter war, ein Mörder... Er hatte all seine Freunde auf einen Schlag verloren, und in diesem Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht im Mindesten, dass Voldemort offenbar vernichtet worden war, während er den Versuch machte, Lilys Kind umzubringen. Ich gab ihm Wein und hoffte, dass der Alkohol diese unerträgliche Flut aus Selbsthass und nackter Verzweiflung endlich eindämmen würde."

Wieder verfiel sie in Schweigen, und er wartete geduldig. Endlich fuhr sie fort.

„Der Alkohol beruhigte ihn, wenigstens ein bisschen. Wie waren beide vollkommen erschüttert, aber während die Nacht voran schritt, wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass die ganze, tragische Situation für mich so etwas war wie ein... Geschenk."

„Ein Geschenk?"

Ihre Lippen formten ein verzerrtes Lächeln. „Ja... es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ich die Chance hatte, mit ihm allein zu sein, und obwohl ich den selben Schmerz verspürte wie er, konnte ich gleichzeitig mein Glück kaum fassen. Remus war verrückt vor Trauer: er war bis auf die Knochen erschöpft, unglaublich verwundbar – und er wurde immer betrunkener. Deshalb nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen, schlug alle Vernunft in den Wind und beschloss, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, die mir so unerwartet in den Schoß fiel."

„Und Sie taten was?"

„Das ist doch ganz offensichtlich." Sie starrte ihn an, die Augen voller Selbstverachtung und finsterer Ironie. „Ich habe ihn in mein Bett gelockt. Ich habe mir eine Nacht mit ihm gestohlen und ganz ehrlich geglaubt, dass dies der Anfang eines neuen Lebens wäre."

„Was lächerlich romantisch und vollkommen fehlgeleitet war, wie ich annehme."

„Absolut," erwiderte sie. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte danach endlich Vernunft angenommen... obwohl der nächste Morgen wahrlich ernüchternd genug ausfiel. Er erwachte mit einem gewaltigen Kater, völlig entsetzt, als er begriff, was geschehen war. Er bat mich um Entschuldigung; er hatte genügend billigen Bordeaux getrunken, um sich nicht mehr deutlich daran erinnern zu können, wer den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte. Es gab kein romantisches Frühstück von frisch vereinten Liebenden, keine Schwüre unendlicher Treue. Stattdessen fand ich mich allein zwischen zerknitterten Bettlaken wieder, wie ich den Mantel anstarrte, den er in seiner Hast zurückgelassen hatte."

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Und _das_ ist der Grund, wieso Sie glaubten, Sie hätten ihn verraten?" fragte er ungläubig. „Eine unbedachte Balgerei zwischen den Laken als überspannter Kindskopf hat Ihnen ausgereicht, sich in St. Mary Green zu vergraben und jegliche strahlende Möglichkeit zu opfern, die Sie gehabt haben mögen – für Remus' Kind?"

„Nein." Ruta ballte die Faust. „Das ist noch nicht das Ende der Geschichte... ich lernte meine Lektion nicht. Ich weigerte mich, zu erkennen, dass die ganze Sache ein trauriger Fehlschlag gewesen war, geboren aus zu lang unterdrücktem Verlangen und zuviel Wein. Meine Mutter war kurz zuvor gestorben, und der Tod von Lily und James – und so vielen anderen, die ich kannte – trug nur noch zu dem Gefühl bei, dass ich den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatte. Ich klammerte mich an die Vorstellung, dass Remus mein Rettungsanker sein würde... und ich der seine. Ich war so... besessen von einer wahren Liebe, von der ich jahrelang geträumt hatte, dass ich fieberhaft darum betete, das Schicksal möge die Waagschale zu meinen Gunsten kippen... ich hoffte krampfhaft darauf, dass ich schwanger sein könnte."

Sie lachte, kurz und scharf.

„Als mir klar wurde, dass ich es nicht war, stellte ich fest, dass ich es nicht fertig brachte, das miserable Scheitern meines armseligen Plans zu ertragen. Ich schickte Remus eine Eule und teilte ihm mit, dass ich sein Kind erwartete."

Er starrte sie an.

„Sie teilten... _meine Güte._ Was dachten Sie, das Sie mit einer solch idiotischen Betrügerei gewinnen könnten?"

„Sein Herz." Ihre Stimme klang dünn und klar. „Glauben Sie's oder nicht, ich dachte tatsächlich, ich könnte ihn an mich binden. Ich wusste, er war ein freundlicher, verantwortungsbewusster Mann, und dass er sich ehrlich um mich sorgte. Ich wusste, er würde mich eher heiraten, als mich mit einem Kind sitzen zu lassen. Ich dachte... um Himmels Willen, ich war _wahnsinnig!"_ Sie schluckte mühsam. „Ich weiß, das ist keine Entschuldigung für das, was ich tat."

„Wie überaus wahr. Wie weit haben Sie diese Mitleid erregende Scharade getrieben?"

„Ich kam endlich wieder zu Verstand und stoppte die ganze Sache, bevor sie ganz und gar außer Kontrolle geraten und irgendein Familienmitglied etwas über das ,glückliche Geheimnis' herausfinden konnte. Aber nachdem... nachdem ich ihn wochenlang hintergangen hatte, war ich immer noch zu feige, ihm die ganze Tiefe meines Verrats klar zu machen. Statt endlich ehrlich zu sein, saugte ich mir die Geschichte einer Fehlgeburt aus den Fingern. Ich führte ein Drama auf, in dem es um ein nobles Opfer und um Selbstaufgabe ging und sagte ihm, er sei nun frei von aller Verantwortung... Sie haben völlig recht, es war bemitleidenswert."

Ruta schloss die Augen, ihr Gesicht eine bittere Maske der Trauer.

„Ich war eine solch selbstsüchtige, kleine Närrin! Anstatt ihn ernsthaft frei zu geben, bürdete ich ihm eine Schuld auf, die er nie auf seinen Schultern hätte tragen dürfen. Und ich zerstörte, was wir hatten, indem ich eine seltene, kostbare Freundschaft für die Illusion einer Liebe opferte, die es nie hätte geben sollen."

Er wahrte sein Schweigen; seine Gedanken folgten der Spur dieser ganz und gar elenden, lächerlichen Geschichte, zurück zu einem gedankenlosen, verzweifelten Mädchen von Zwanzig, die versuchte, ihren Lebenstraum gegen alle Widerstände zu erzwingen. Damals hatte er sie noch nicht gekannt, aber er erinnerte sich nur zu deutlich daran, was er getan hatte, während sie sich und ihren Cousin in ihrer lang unterdrückten Liebe und ihren Hoffnungen verstrickte, blind und taub gegen jedes bessere Wissen. _Nun, dies hier war wenigstens etwas, das er eindeutig allzu gut verstand... den wilden Selbsthass, die schmerzhafte Selbstverachtung, die niederschmetternde Erkenntnis, dass man manche Dinge nie wieder gut machen konnte._

Für eine flüchtige Sekunde erwischte er sich dabei, wie er auf den Mann zurückblickte, der er einst gewesen war... der Mann, der ihr niemals zugehört haben würde, der Mann, der sich nie gestattet haben würde, zu fühlen oder sich ehrlich zu sorgen, abgesehen von jener verborgenen Besessenheit tief in seinem ummauerten Herzen, diesem einen, hauchzarten Faden der Hingabe, der ihn davor bewahrt hatte, ganz zu Stein zu werden.

„Haben Sie ihm jemals die Wahrheit gesagt?"

„Ja," sagte sie. „Ja, das habe ich... aber ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um den Mut dazu aufzubringen." Sie gab einen schaudernden Seufzer von sich. „Viel zu spät, natürlich."

Seeker schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Vielleicht spät, Ruta – aber nicht _zu_ spät." Die Sanftheit seiner eigenen Stimme erstaunte ihn. „Als Sie sich entschlossen haben, reinen Tisch zu machen, da war er noch da, um Ihnen zuzuhören. Nicht alle reuigen Übeltäter haben so viel Glück."

Sie antwortete nicht, und zum ersten Mal stellte er fest, dass sie sehr bleich war und ganz leicht auf Beinen schwankte, die immer unsicherer wurden.

„Sie hatten genügend Bewegung und frische Luft für einen Tag," erklärte er mit Festigkeit. „und genügend Drama obendrein. Ich würde Ihnen nicht empfehlen, auch nur noch eine weitere Meile zu laufen. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie Ihren Zauberstabarm noch nicht wieder vollständig benutzen können?"

Ruta nickte wortlos. _Sie war tatsächlich am Ende ihrer Kraft._

Ohne weitere Vorrede ließ er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel gleiten und zog sie an sich; er konnte die Finger ihrer unverletzten Hand spüren, die seine Linke fanden und sich mit zögerndem Griff darum schlossen. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Zauber und malte sich ihr Ziel vor Augen... und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er sie tatsächlich zum allerersten Mal in den Armen hielt. Ihr Haar kitzelte ihn an der Wange, und für einen Sekundenbruchteil vergaß er beinahe den Grund, weshalb sie sich an ihn lehnte. Die Nähe ihres Körpers war ein Angriff auf seine Sinne, gleichzeitig verstörend und erregend. _Sie duftet nach Gras und Rosen_, dachte er, während er noch immer mit seiner eigenen, überraschenden Reaktion rang. Ihre Augen trafen sich und ihr Blick hielt den seinen fest... und dann riss der Zauber mit unwiderstehlicher Gewalt an ihnen und trug sie beide mit sich davon.


	13. Nacht der Verwandlung

Kapitel Zwölf**  
Nacht der Verwandlung**

_Der Raum war weiß und nur spärlich möbliert – eine altmodische Kommode in der Ecke, und zusätzlich ein großes, eisernes Bettgestell, mit einer Matratze bedeckt, einer sauber zusammengefalteten, weißen Steppdecke und einem dicken Kopfkissen. Das einzige Fenster, das Ruta ausmachen konnte, war hoch und schmal: es lag hinter einem dünnen Vorhang verborgen. Das Gewebe hatte nur den dunklen, regelmäßigen Schatten der Gitter dahinter als Muster. Die Tür sah aus, als sei sie solide genug, um selbst eine Bande aufgebrachter Riesen fernzuhalten. Die Wände waren zerschrammt, und Ruta wagte nicht zu fragen, ob die feinen Risse und Kratzer von Fäusten stammten, von Krallen... oder von _Zähnen.

„_Sie müssen verstehen, Miss Lupin, dass Ihr Fall sehr..._ speziell _ist." William Pemberthy, der Medizauberer vom Dienst – ein hoch gewachsener Mann mit einem hohlwangigen Gesicht und einem militärisch wirkenden, weißen Stoppelhaarschnitt – versuchte, ihrem Blick auszuweichen; sie konnte sein Unbehagen und seine Verlegenheit wie ein schales, kränkliches Aroma in der Luft spüren, die sie umgab. „Wir wissen nicht, ob die Tatsache, dass Sie von einem Werwolf gebissen wurden, der sich auch ohne den Vollmond verwandeln konnte, die Symptome des Fluches in Ihrem Fall verändert hat. Und wenn der Werwolf so mächtig und verworfen war wie Fenrir Greyback, dann sind die üblichen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen natürlich nicht ausreichend."_

„_Und das bedeutet was genau?" Mit schwacher Belustigung erkannte sie, dass Stephen Seekers brüske Abneigung gegen die wortreiche Umschiffung schwieriger Themen offenbar auf sie abgefärbt hatte._

„_Wir müssen unser Personal schützen... und Sie selbstverständlich ebenfalls." Jetzt begegneten sich ihre Augen und die Mischung aus Mitleid und ängstlichem Misstrauen, das sie sah, sorgte dafür, dass Ruta das Blut kalt in den Adern rann. „Deshalb können wir Ihnen nicht gestatten, sich in diesem Flügel frei zu bewegen." Ein Wedeln mit seinem Zauberstab ließ eine große Pergamentrolle erscheinen, die vor ihm in der Luft schwebte; er studierte sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. „Nun... der letzte Vollmond endete am 24. August... was bedeuten würde, dass der nächste Vollmond am 21. September beginnt. Wir müssen Ihre Gegenwart für die nächsten drei Wochen auf diesen Raum beschränken."_

„_Drei Wochen?" Sie brauchte ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung. um die Bestürzung und den hilflosen Zorn, den sie empfand, aus ihrer Stimme fernzuhalten. „Das würde mich zu einer Gefangenen machen, oder nicht?"_

„_Oh... aber so sollten Sie das nicht sehen." Der Medizauberer räusperte sich. „Es ist nichts weiter als eine simple... äh... Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Wir werden auch Ihren Zauberstab konfiszieren müssen, damit Sie sich nicht vergessen und ihn möglicherweise gegen jemand anderen benutzen."_

„_Wie überaus achtsam von Ihnen." Sie wusste, dass ihre Ironie an diesen Mann komplett verschwendet war, aber zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von Minuten fühlte sie sich an Stephens scharfen Verstand und seine scharfe Zunge erinnert, und irgendwie minderte diese Erinnerung den bitteren Druck auf ihrem Herzen._

_Ruta tat ihr Bestes, die weiße Leere ihre Zimmers mit stoischer Ruhe zu ertragen. Sie erhielt drei Briefe von ihrem Vater; Andromeda hatte es auf sich genommen, ihn über die neueste Entwicklung in der tragischen Familiengeschichte der Lupins zu informieren (eine Tatsache, für die Ruta ihr unendlich dankbar war), aber der Trost, den sie in diesen Briefen zu finden hoffte, hatte einen merkwürdig hohlen, unbefriedigenden Geschmack. Er bot an, zu kommen, aber Ruta entschied sich dagegen; seine Gesundheit war nicht mehr, was sie einst gewesen war, und ihre erschreckende Gefangenschaft wäre sicherlich ein Schock für den alten Zauberer gewesen. Nach einem halben Dutzend fruchtloser Versuche brachte sie endlich eine Antwort zustande, die hoffentlich beruhigend und humorvoll genug war, um ihn fernzuhalten. Allerdings kam Harry für einen kurzen Besuch vorbei; er war eindeutig entsetzt über ihre Unterbringung. Sie tat ihr Bestes, ihn zu beschwichtigen, aber die Bestürzung in seinen Augen war nur ein Echo ihrer eigenen._

_Die Besuche von Lottie Stanhope waren weit einfacher zu ertragen. Sie war die Heilerin gewesen, die Kingsley Shacklebolt geschickt hatte, um sich in der ersten Nacht nach dem Angriff um Ruta zu kümmern – eine mollige, grauhaarige Dame mit hellen, freundlichen Augen. Die ältere Frau kam fast jeden Tag; sie tat in Rutas Hörweite fröhlich William Pemberthys Aufzählung der „Keine Ansteckung"-Regeln als unsinnig ab, sehr zum Ingrimm des jüngeren Medizauberers. „Papperlapapp, Pemberthy, es ist albern, für mich die Regeln herunter zu beten, wenn ich es war, die sie geschrieben hat. Ich habe es schon mit viel härteren Nüssen aufgenommen als einem widerspenstigen Werwolf, egal, in welcher Mondphase."_

_Es war Lottie, die nun damit fortfuhr, die langsam heilenden Wunden zu versorgen, und Lottie, die Rutas Zelle mit einem Stapel fröhlich bunter Kissen auflockerte. Nachdem ein Besuch in der Bibliothek völlig außer Frage stand, war es Lottie, die Ruta mit Büchern versorgte, die sie für interessant hielt, eine hochwillkommene Ablenkung von der öden Routine der dahin schleichenden Stunden. Ruta vertiefte sich hungrig in eine farbenfrohe Mischung aus medizinischen Texten, Aufsätzen über historische Kriege zwischen Kobolden und Riesen, und ein paar wildromantischen Schmökern, dick genug, um ihre leeren Tage auszufüllen (und bei denen sie den Verdacht hatte, dass sie von Lottes eigenen Bücherregalen stammten)._

_Eines Morgens Anfang September tauchte Miss Stanhope mit einem Schachspiel auf und behexte einen Stuhl, so dass er gehorsam neben den Tisch rückte, der normalerweise nur pflichtbewusst während der Mahlzeiten auftauchte. Die schönen Figuren aus Elfenbein und Ebenholz vollführten den rituellen Tanz von Bauern und Springern auf dem Spielbrett, während Ruta halbherzig den Erzählungen ihrer Besucherin lauschte – über die Studenten auf der Akademie und die komischen Missgeschicke der Heiler im Hospital. Ihr Geist wanderte sehnsüchtig zurück nach St. Mary Green; sie fragte sich, ob sie wohl jemals wieder Stephen gegenüber sitzen würde, um mit ihm das Spiel der Könige zu spielen und einen ihrer hart erkämpften Siege zu feiern._

_Die Zeit kroch dahin, Tag für Tag für Tag... und dann schrumpfte die letzte Woche vor dem neuen Vollmond zu ein paar übrig bleibenden Stunden zusammen. Ruta saß auf dem letzten, noch verbliebenen Stuhl und hielt eines von Lotties bunten Kissen gegen ihre Brust gedrückt wie einen zerbrechlichen Schild; sie sah William Pemberthy dabei zu, wie er seinen Zauberstab und ein paar rasche Zaubersprüche dazu benutzte, um Kissen, Decken und Laken vom Bett zu manövrieren. Jetzt war nur noch die nackte Matratze übrig, und er wandte sich zu ihr._

„_Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde wird Ihr Abendessen serviert, Miss Lupin," sagte er, die Stimme kühl und unpersönlich. „Nachdem Sie damit fertig sind, wird es erforderlich sein, dass Sie sich auf das Bett legen. Es ist außerdem nötig, Sie zu fesseln, um Sie davon abzuhalten, sich selbst oder irgend jemand anderen zu verletzen."_

_Ruta hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich eine riesige Faust um ihre Kehle schließen. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich hier für den Rest des Tages liegen muss, an den Rahmen dieses Bettes gekettet wie ein wildes Tier – obwohl ich mich noch gar nicht verwandelt habe – und warten muss, bis der Fluch wirkt?" Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, was erstaunlich genug war, denn ein kleines, verzweifeltes Geschöpf in ihrer Brust wollte schreien, davonlaufen und mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür schlagen, bis sie bluteten._

„_Genau," sagte er „Aber wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe, als Sie herkamen..."_

„_Es ist nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, ich weiß," sagte sie, immer noch krampfhaft darum bemüht, ihren Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten „Aber es ist eine armselige Art, jemanden zu behandeln, der nichts anderes ist als ein Opfer."_

„_Wir haben keine Wahl," sagte er. „Wir können den Schaden, den Sie als Bestie anrichten könnten, nicht dulden – Opfer oder nicht."_

_Er hielt sorgfältig Abstand, aber ihre geschärften Sinne – nun um so schärfer, da der Vollmond so nahe war – sorgten dafür, dass sein Körpergeruch ihr mit einer überwältigenden Mischung aus Aromen in die Nase stieg. Ruta konnte die Lavendelseife riechen, die er heute Morgen benutzt haben musste, die Stärke im Gewebe seines frisch gebügelten Gewandes, aber auch den dünnen Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn und seinem Hals, der Zeugnis ablegte von der Abscheu und Furcht, die er unter seiner gesammelten Oberfläche verbarg. Und etwas anderes, das sogar noch tiefer ging, etwas Finsteres, zerfressen wie rostiges Eisen. Plötzlich begriff sie mit großer Klarheit._

„_Wissen Sie, ich sollte Kingsley Shacklebolt den Rat geben, Sie von diesem Fall zu entbinden," sagte sie leise. „Vielleicht ist diese demütigende Prozedur ja wirklich notwendig, aber sie sollte nicht von jemandem durchgeführt werden, der Werwölfe so sehr hasst, wie Sie es tun."_

_Pemberthy trat einen Schritt zurück und sein Gesicht wurde hart._

„_Ich denke nicht, dass Sie in der Position sind, Forderungen zu stellen," sagte er._

„_Sie sollten besser nicht zu sicher sein," entgegnete sie. „Wollen Sie wirklich, dass ich Ihre offensichtliche Abneigung dem Zaubereiminister gegenüber erwähne?"_

_Der Medizauberer erbleichte. „Die Gelegenheit werden Sie nicht haben." Es war kaum mehr als ein Zischen._

„_Vielleicht habe ich nicht die Gelegenheit, Shacklebolt davon zu berichten, aber ich werde wohl kaum Mühe haben, Harry Potter zu informieren, und ihm hört der Minister ganz bestimmt zu," schoss sie zurück; in diesem Augenblick waren ihr die Konsequenzen herzlich egal. „Und da meine... meine bevorstehende Verwandlung zweifellos überwacht werden muss, möchte ich, dass Lottie Stanhope das tut, und nicht Sie."_

„_Lottie Stanhope!" Er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Aber sie..."_

„_Sie hat in der Nacht von Greybacks Angriff geholfen, meine Wunden zu versorgen," sagte Ruta. „Sie hat mich während der letzten Wochen besucht, wann immer es ihr möglich war, und ich habe Grund, anzunehmen, dass sie ehrlich um mein Wohlergehen besorgt ist. Und als Lehrerin für Magische Krankheiten an der Akademie für Heilung könnte sie dies... lehrreich finden." Sie schluckte, aber es gelang ihr, das Gesicht unbewegt zu halten, während er mit einem Wirbeln seines limonengrünen Gewandes abdrehte und aus dem Raum segelte._

_Ein paar Minuten später erschien das Abendessen auf dem Tisch, und Ruta würgte ein paar Löffel Suppe und eine kleine Portion Spaghetti hinunter, damit sie etwas im Magen hatte. Kurz darauf verschwanden Tablett, Tisch und Stuhl, und sie legte sich widerstandslos auf das Bett. Sie mühte sich, nicht zusammen zu zucken, als eiserne Klammern sich um ihre Handgelenke und Knöchel legten. Sie schloss die Augen und sperrte jeden Gedanken aus, der sie in ihrem Körper verwurzelt hielt. Bilder wanderten an ihrem Geist vorüber, bunte Miniaturen ihres sonnengewärmten Gartens, von blühenden Rosenbüschen, von Teddys lächelndem Gesicht und der hoch gewachsenen Gestalt eines Mannes mit ausdrucksvollen Händen, onyxschwarzen Augen und einer dunklen, zwingenden Stimme._

Stephen…

_Sie musste eine Weile eingedöst sein, aber plötzlich war sie wieder hellwach und wandte ihr Gesicht in Richtung Tür; verschwommene Figuren bewegten sich hinter dem kleinen Sichtfenster. Die Lichter waren herunter gedämpft, der Raum füllte sich mit Schatten, aber dann glitten die Vorhänge über ihr, die ganze Zeit zugezogen gewesen waren, langsam auseinander. Silbriges Licht überspülte den Raum und ließ sie blinzeln. Sie stellte fest, dass sie unfähig war, den Kopf abzuwenden; er war auf das Himmelsgestirn fixiert, das ihr Schicksal bestimmte; eine plötzliche, furchtbare Helligkeit sickerte durch ihre Haut und hinein in ihre Adern. Endlich schloss sie die Augen, aber der Mond flammte hinter ihren Lidern wie eine Zwillingsmünze aus eisigem Silber. Er verbrannte sie mit kaltem Feuer, und sie konnte seine Macht spüren, die ihr in den Ohren pochte._

_Und mit der befürchteten Gegenwart des Vollmondes kam der Schmerz, schmale Ranken des Unbehagens zuerst, die sich um ihre Glieder wanden und ihr den Brustkorb zusammendrückten... und dann wurde er jeden Augenblick stärker, während die Verwandlung ihren Griff verstärkte. Sie bemerkte in panischem Unglauben, wie ihre Arme und Beine in eine andere Form hinein schmolzen; Knochen, Sehnen und Fleisch kreischten in qualvollem Protest. Sie bäumte und wand sich auf dem Bett, sicher von den Ketten gehalten, in hilfloser Verweigerung mit dem Kopf schlagend... und endlich hallte das erste, verängstigte Heulen als Wolf in einem Schädel wider, der jegliche Ähnlichkeit mit menschlicher Form verloren hatte._

„Merlin - !"

Ruta schoss in ihrem Bett hoch, die Haare und das Nachthemd feucht von kaltem Schweiß. Der Raum rings um sie her war dunkel; die letzte Glut geloste auf dem Kaminrost. _Keine weißen Mauern, kein Bett wie ein eiserner Pranger, kein Dunst von Hoffnungslosigkeit in der Luft._ Dies war ihr Haus, und die gnadenlosen Augen von William Pemberthy waren nichts als eine Erinnerung, wie verstörend auch immer. Und eine Warnung... er war nicht der erste und würde sicher nicht der letzte sein, der sie mit Furcht und Widerwillen ansah.

Sie stand auf und ging zur Kommode hinüber. Ein gefaltetes Tuch hing über den Rand einer halbvollen Waschschüssel; sie tauchte es in das rosenduftende Wasser, wrang es aus und wischte sich langsam damit über das Gesicht. Sie atmete das sanfte Aroma tief ein.

Diese drei Wochen in dem weißen Zimmer in London, die endlich in jenen drei alptraumhaften Tagen gipfelten, die sie angekettet auf dem Bett verbracht hatte, waren nur der Anfang gewesen. Sie hatte keine Wahl – die nächste Verwandlung würde so unvermeidlich eintreten wie der nächste Vollmond – und selbst ein flüchtiger Augenblick von tierischem Wahnwitz wie dieser war mehr, als daran auch nur zu denken sie ertragen vermochte.

Aber nein – das war nicht wahr. Es gab eine Wahl, die sie treffen, eine Person, an die sie sich wenden konnte.

Ruta trat zum Fenster hinüber, zog den Vorhang beiseite und stieß es auf. Die kalte, frische Brise wehte ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und ließ ihr Nachthemd flattern, während sie auf das Echo von Nevilles Stimme in ihrem Gedächtnis lauschte.

„_Im Moment solltest du einfach nicht vergessen, dass er einer von den ganz wenigen Leuten ist, die den Wolfsbann-Trank überhaupt brauen können. Und ich verwette mein Jahresgehalt, dass du, wenn du seine Hilfe brauchst, nur eines tun musst: frag ihn."_

Natürlich hatte er Recht. Und doch, dachte Ruta und starrte mit blinden Augen hinaus auf die Straße, nach all den Gefahren, die „Stephen Seeker" um ihretwillen schon durchgemacht hatte, war sie nicht sicher, ob sie gewillt war, ihm noch mehr aufzubürden.

vvvvv

Der nächste Morgen war verregnet und grau; Wasser platschte unter Stephen Seekers Stiefeln, als er Rutas Gartentor öffnete. Die weißen Rosen dicht an der Mauer hatten die meisten ihrer letzten Blütenblätter verloren; die Büsche mussten gestutzt werden, und er spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einer Grimasse verzogen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie Frau, die all dies normalerweise mit Leichtigkeit erledigt hätte, jetzt unfähig war, auch nur die kleinsten, gärtnerischen Pflichten zu tun, die eine solche Freude für sie gewesen waren. Er ging an den tropfenden Zweigen der Weide vorbei und streckte die Hand aus, um zu klopfen.

Zuerst geschah überhaupt nichts. Dann hörte er von drinnen das plötzliche Geräusch zerbrechenden Porzellans, und etwas, das verdächtig nach einem ausgesprochen saftigen Fluch klang.

„Ruta?" rief er. „Ich bin's, Stephen. Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Stephen?" Die warme Altstimme hatte einen beunruhigend scharfen und wütenden Unterton „Ich habe gerade... ich kann gerade... na schön, kommen Sie herein."

Er öffnete die Tür und trat über die Schwelle. Die Diele war leer, aber als er die Küche erreichte, erwartete ihn der erstaunliche Anblick von Ruta Lupin in einem dunkelgrünen Hexengewand, die langen Haare ungekämmt und die Füße nackt. Scherben glitzerten auf dem Steinfußboden; er entdeckte einen unbeschädigten Deckel mit zarten Ornamenten und Blumen, und er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, nicht auf das größte Bruchstück zu treten, einen wunderschön geschwungenen Henkel.

„Am besten bleiben Sie genau da, wo Sie sind, bis ich dieses Durcheinander in den Mülleimer bugsiert habe," bemerkte er trocken, „oder Sie schneiden sich die Fußsohlen auf."

„_Nicht_ in den Mülleimer!" platzte Ruta heraus. „Das war meine _Spode_-Kaffeekanne, um Himmels Willen, aber ich habe meinen Zauberstab auf dem Büffet liegen lassen, und selbst wenn ich jetzt herankommen könnte, wäre ich unfähig, ihn so zu benutzen, wie ich sollte." Ihre Stimme schwankte gefährlich, und sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es tut mit Leid... aber diese Kanne war das erste Stück Porzellan, auf das ich jemals einen komplizierteren Zauber gelegt habe, der wirklich _funktioniert_ – sie hat ein berühmtes Muggel-Dekor, das ich wirklich liebe, und ich konnte sie soweit verhexen, dass sie großartigen Kaffee zustande bringt – nicht so großartig wie der von Winky, natürlich – und..."

Sie bemerkte seinen geduldigen Blick und lachte auf, kurz und verzweifelt.

„Vergeben Sie mir, ich weiß, ich plappere. Ich... ich bin einfach nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ich nicht allein mit allem zurecht komme."

„Nur zu begreiflich," erwiderte Seeker Er hob seinen Zauberstab. „_Reparo!"_

Die Scherben stiegen in einem blauweißen Wirbel von den Fliesen auf und formten eine schöne Kaffeekanne, dekoriert mit dem klassischen Gemälde einer idyllischen Landschaft. Sie landete sanft auf dem Holzbüffet.

„Da," sagte er. „Jetzt sollten Sie imstande sein, durch Ihre Küche zu laufen, ohne dass Sie sich selbst Schaden zufügen."

„Danke." Ruta holte tief Atem. „Ich nehme an, dass ich in meiner Lage in billiges Porzellan investieren sollte."

Plötzlich ließ sie sich schwer auf den Stuhl neben dem Tisch sinken. Sie sah ihn nicht an, aber als sie wieder sprach, war ihre Stimme leise und sehr müde.

„Ich habe es immer geschafft, sehr gut allein zu leben. Ich bin ein sehr organisierter Mensch. Ich hatte meine Arbeit, ich hatte Andromeda und Teddy, und ich habe immer geliebt, was ich tue. Jetzt kann ich mich kaum allein waschen, geschweige denn einen Reinigungszauber wirken. Meine rechte Hand ist gelähmt, und ich bin unaussprechlich ungeschickt mit meiner linken, wenn es darum geht, meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Ich habe heute Morgen eine Viertelstunde gebraucht, um in dieses einfache Kleid zu kommen; meine übliche Bluse und mein Rock sind vollkommen unmöglich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mit den ganzen Knöpfen machen soll. Zum Glück hat Dromeda versprochen, dass sie nach dem Mittagessen herüber kommt... mein Haar sieht aus wie ein Vogelnest, und normalerweise brauche ich beide Hände, um es zu bürsten und zu flechten."

Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, das Gesicht plötzlich rot vor Scham.

„Das muss für Sie klingen wie das Gejammer eines dummen Kindes. Und Sie müssen es müde sein, sich meine ständigen, lächerlichen Klagen anzuhören. Es tut mir entsetzlich Leid."

Später wusste er nie, wieso er die nächsten Worte sagte, aber sie kamen aus seinem Mund, ehe sein Geist die Chance hatte, Besonnenheit oder Vernunft zu Hilfe zu rufen.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass meine Erfahrung mit Frisuren ziemlich begrenzt ist, aber ich könnte einen Versuch machen, wenn Sie möchten."

Ruta hob den Kopf.

„Sie könnten.. _oh."_ Ihre Schultern sanken nach unten, und er konnte sehen, dass sich die Hände in ihrem Schoß krampfhaft öffneten und schlossen. „Das müssen Sie nicht tun. Ich sagte Ihnen ja, es ist dumm."

„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht tun muss," antwortete Seeker gelassen. „Aber jetzt, wo ich es nicht mehr mit einer ganzen Schule voll alberner Kinder zu tun habe, sollten Sie von Zeit zu Zeit durchaus einen weicheren Moment von mir erwarten, und dies ist anscheinend einer davon. Genießen Sie ihn, solange er andauert."

Er trat hinter sie und überprüfte kritisch die langen, zerzausten Strähnen.

„Ich werde eine Bürste brauchen."

„Na gut, wenn Sie _wirklich_... Da drüben, auf dem Büffet."

Gleich neben Rutas Zauberstab aus Weide fand er eine Bürste und einen Kamm; beide hatten Rücken aus schillerndem Perlmutt, mit eingravierten Efeuranken und zarten, vierblättrigen Blumen. _Weinraute,_ dachte er, und sein gut trainiertes Gedächtnis förderte prompt den richtigen, botanischen Namen zutage. _Ruta graveolens._ Sie bemerkte seinen überraschten Blick und sah zu ihm hoch, den Hauch eines Lächelns in den Augen.

„Das sind Erbstücke; meine Großmutter hat sie als Hochzeitsgeschenk von meinem Großvater bekommen, und wir haben den selben Namen." Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Aber diese beiden und die _Spode_-Kanne sind die einzigen, wirklich kostbaren Gegenstände in meinem Haushalt, fürchte ich."

Nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns streckte Stephen Seeker die Hände aus und berührte ihr Haar. Er hob es vom Nacken hoch und ließ die Bürste durch die zerzauste Masse gleiten, die sich langsam unter seinen langen, sanften Strichen entwirrte. Ruta sagte nichts, aber er merkte, wie sich ihr Körper unter seiner Fürsorge deutlich entspannte. Er sprach ebenfalls nicht, seltsam gefangen von dieser neuen, unvertrauten Aufgabe, und nach einem ersten Stich des Unbehagens wurde ihm klar, dass er die ganze Prozedur tatsächlich ebenso sehr genoss wie sie. Das einzige Geräusch in der stillen Küche war das leise Zischen der Bürste, und der langsame Rhythmus seiner eigenen Hände war friedlich und beinahe einschläfernd.

Nach ein paar Minuten war ihr Haar glatt und glänzend, und er breitete es auf ihren Schultern aus. Es lag warm und lebendig an seinen Handflächen, und er starrte eine kleine Ewigkeit darauf herunter, bevor er es in drei gleiche Strähnen teilte und anfing, es zu einem dicken Zopf zu flechten.

_Die linke Strähne über die mittlere, rechte Strähne... die linke Strähne wieder über die mittlere, die rechte Strähne..._

... er hatte immer davon geträumt, Lilys Haar einmal auf diese Weise zu flechten, aber er hatte nie die Chance dazu gehabt. Sie hatten sich sehr nahe gestanden, bevor er ihre Freundschaft mit seiner Arroganz und seinem hilflosen Hass zerschmetterte, aber sie waren sich nie nahe genug gekommen für einen Augenblick wie diesen...

_... die linke Strähne über die mittlere, die rechte Strähne... wieder die linke Strähne..._

... für eine flüchtige Sekunde streiften seine Finger ihren Nacken. Rutas Gesicht, ihre Arme und Hände waren noch immer von einem Sommer gebräunt, den sie hauptsächlich an der frischen Luft verbracht hatte, aber hier war die Haut weiß und samtweich...

_...die rechte Strähne über die mittlere, die linke Strähne... wieder die rechte Strähne..._

... seine Augen folgten der anmutigen Linie, wo der Hals in ihre Schultern überging. Er wusste, dass er sich nur ein klein wenig vorbeugen musste, um den Ausschnitt ihres grünen Gewandes und die sanften Rundungen ihrer Brüste zu sehen...

_... die linke Strähne über die mittlere, die rechte Strähne, die linke Strähne wieder über die mittlere..._

Plötzlich ließ Ruta sich in seine Berührung hinein sinken und gab einen kleinen Laut von sich, der tief aus ihrer Kehle kam, wie das Schnurren einer sehr zufriedenen Katze.

„Sie sollten erwägen, Ihren Beruf zu ändern," murmelte sie Die scharfe Anspannung, die ihn zuvor alarmiert hatte, war völlig aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden, und der warme, vibrierende Ton schickte einen heftigen Schauder durch seinen ganzen Körper Instinktiv trat er einen halben Schritt zurück.

„Sie vergessen, dass ich im Moment überhaupt keinen Beruf habe," entgegnete er, während er gleichzeitig darum rang, die Kontrolle über eine Vielzahl von Nerven zurück zu erlangen, die mehr Jahre außer Dienst gewesen waren, als er zu zählen wagte.

„Was sich sicherlich eines Tages wieder ändern wird," sagte sie, straffte den Rücken und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Sie wandte sich ihm zu; er konnte eine einzelne, feine Strähne sehen, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war, und zu seiner Bestürzung musste er gegen den starken Drang ankämpfen, sie zwischen die Finger zu nehmen und ihr hinter das Ohr zurück zu streichen. „Danke... das war beides, sanft und freundlich. Und jetzt muss ich Sie noch um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten... einen viel größeren."

Ihre Stimme war ruhig und klar.

„Sie sind imstande, den Wolfsbann-Trank zu brauen, und ich brauche ihn. Der nächste Vollmond wird kommen, und ich will nicht zur Bestie werden. Ich will mich nicht wieder selbst verlieren. Nicht wie..." Sie erzitterte und biss sich auf die Lippen. „... nicht wie beim ersten Mal."

„Das ist der Grund, wieso ich hier bin," antwortete er. „ich kam vor zwei Tagen nach Berwick, um meine Hilfe anzubieten. Aber ich verpasste Sie, und als wir uns endlich trafen, da nahm unsere Unterhaltung eine völlig... andere Richtung."

Plötzlich lachte Ruta.

„Das ist eine sehr rücksichtsvolle Art, es auszudrücken," sagte sie, „vor allem, nachdem ich in Ihrer Gegenwart eine solche Närrin aus mir gemacht habe."

„Noch etwas anderes," fuhr er fort, heimlich froh darüber, dass seine Nerven, sein Geist und sein Körper langsam zu einem anständigen Benehmen zurückkehrten; das ernste Thema wirkte Wunder, um ihm wieder einen klaren Kopf zu verschaffen. „Ich fürchte, dass es im Moment zuviel verlangt wäre von Mrs. Tonks, zwei Haushalte gleichzeitig zu führen. Und ich kann sehen, dass Sie während ihrer Rekonvaleszenz etwas zusätzliche Hilfe gut brauchen können. Sobald ich wieder Zuhause bin, habe ich die Absicht, Ihnen Winky zu schicken."

„Winky?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie können ihre Dienste entbehren... und wäre sie damit einverstanden?"

„Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie etwas dagegen hätte," bemerkte er. „Ich denke, sie wird entzückt sein. Seit Sie ihr die Ohrringe geschenkt haben, betet sie den Boden unter Ihren Füßen an. Nebenbei liebt sie nichts mehr, als dienstbar zu sein. Meine Bedürfnisse sind nicht so kompliziert, und ich glaube, sie hat bereits jeden Gegenstand in meinem Haus aufgestöbert, der sich blank polieren lässt."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Sie sah ihn an, das Gesicht erfüllt von unverhohlener Erleichterung. „Außer, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich ohne Sie täte. Sie sind unglaublich großzügig, Stephen."

„Ich versuche einfach, zu helfen, so gut ich kann," sagte er brüsk. „Und jetzt muss ich gehen. Winky wird in ein paar Minuten hier sein. Ich nehme an, dass Sie noch nicht gefrühstückt haben?"

„Ja."

„Dann sollten Sie ihr gestatten, den Kaffee zu brauen, den Sie so sehr mögen, und Ihre Speisekammer zu plündern... und meine, wenn nötig. Sie wird alles übernehmen, so lange Ihre Wunden verheilen, und sie wird auch eine große Hilfe darstellen, wenn der Mond voll ist. Ich werde ausreichend damit beschäftigt sein, den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen, aber sie wird ihm jeden Morgen herüber bringen und über Sie wachen, während Sie verwandelt sind. Das ist kaum eine Aufgabe für Andromeda Tonks."

Ihre Lippen zuckten. „Nur allzu wahr."

„Also gut. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag, Ruta. Winky sollte die Dinge wesentlich leichter für Sie machen."

„Das wird sie ganz sicher. – Stephen?"

Plötzlich stand sie vor ihm; sie nahm seine Hand. Ihre Berührung ließ seine Haut prickeln, er konnte die Wärme spüren, die von ihrem Körper ausstrahlte, und den schwachen Duft, der von ihrem Haar aufstieg. _Gras und Rosen,_ dachte er, wie schon einmal zuvor, und dann war ihr Gesicht ganz nahe, und ihre Lippen berührten seine Wange. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, aber bevor er reagieren konnte, war sie bereits zurückgetreten.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Stephen. Und.. danke."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Ruta."

Er wandte sich hastig ab und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Haus. Die Weide und die verblühenden Rosen rauschten in einem grün-weißen Nebel an ihm vorüber, und dann schloss er das Gartentor hinter sich, stand auf dem Gehweg und holte tief Luft. Er blickte auf seine Hände hinunter; die Finger zitterten.

_Um der Vernunft willen – um Rutas willen, er musste sich von ihr fernhalten und wieder zu Verstand kommen. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte, war ein Freund, der nach etwas hungerte, das weit jenseits aller Freundschaft lag... etwas, das zu begehren er kein Recht hatte._

vvvvv

Winky traf kaum zehn Minuten, nachdem Stephen gegangen war, bei ihr ein, und von diesem Moment an musste Ruta buchstäblich keinen Finger mehr rühren. Nach den ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden fühlte sich die ungewohnte Gegenwart einer Hauselfe ziemlich eigenartig an, nach achtundvierzig Stunden entschied sich Ruta, Winky das Kochen von Mahlzeiten zu verbieten, die ausreichten, _drei _Esser zu füttern anstatt nur einen, und nach zwei weiteren Tagen fragte sie sich ganz ehrlich, wie sie es bisher eigentlich fertig gebracht hatte, ohne sie zu überleben.

Jeden Morgen erwachte sie und roch das üppige Aroma von Winkys großartigem, frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee; die Elfe hatte herausgefunden, dass sie Croissants liebte, und sie fanden sich jeden Tag auf ihrem Frühstückstisch, warm und knusprig, mit einem Töpfchen sahniger Butter und kleinen Glasschalen mit Honig und Erdbeermarmelade zum Eintauchen. Der vernachlässigte Garten wurde wieder in Ordnung gebracht; die letzten, verwelkten Rosenblüten verschwanden über Nacht, und die Büsche wurden sauber beschnitten und auf ihren langen Winterschlaf vorbereitet. Die Kleidungsstücke, die Ruta seit jenem schicksalhaften Abend nicht mehr hatte tragen können, stellten kein Problem mehr dar, und Winky überwachte sorgsam die therapeutischen Übungen, die man Ruta in St. Mungo in der Hoffnung verschrieben hatte, dass sie etwas von der verloren gegangenen Kraft und der Biegsamkeit in ihrem rechten Arm wiedergewinnen könnte.

Nach drei Tagen brachte Winky das erste, kleine Fläschchen mit Wolfsbann-Trank; er war ganz genau so fürchterlich, wie Remus es ihr beschrieben hatte, aber Ruta schluckte die dampfende Flüssigkeit mit ehrlicher Dankbarkeit, gemeinsam mit einem erstaunlich starken Gefühl der Enttäuschung darüber, dass Stephen sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, das schützende Gebräu persönlich abzuliefern. _Er hat gesagt, dass er beschäftigt ist,_ ermahnte sie sich selbst streng. _Und wahrscheinlich hat er eine Pause nötig, nach dem ganzen Drama, in das du ihn hinein gezerrt hast._

In den folgenden Tagen nahm sie pflichtbewusst den Trank weiter zu sich, aber noch immer kam Stephen nicht, und eine beunruhigende Mischung aus Stolz und Verlegenheit hielt Ruta davon ab, ihn aufzusuchen. Stattdessen versuchte sie, der zerbrochenen Routine ihrer Tage einen neuen Rhythmus zu geben. Sie nutzte die Vormittage, die Bücher neu zu lesen, die sie seit Jahren vernachlässigt hatte, und an den Nachmittagen machte sie lange Spaziergänge durch das Dorf und das Tal. Die Leute von St. Mary Green begegneten ihr mit großem Mitgefühl und Freundlichkeit... was wahrscheinlich das Ergebnis der Geschichte war, die Andromeda klug durch ihr wöchentliches Teekränzchen gestreut hatte. Die Dorfbewohner dachten, dass es die Nachwirkungen eines schweren Unfalles bei einem Besuch in London waren, die Ruta zu Hause festhielten; sie dachten, ein unaufmerksamer Fahrer in einem schleudernden Wagen sei die Ursache ihrer schweren Verletzungen. Ruta ertappte sich mehr als einmal dabei, dass sie sich wünschte, das Märchen, das Dromeda ihren klatschsüchtigen Freundinnen erzählt hatte, sei die Wahrheit.

Wenn es dunkel wurde, ging sie Teddy und seine Großmutter besuchen; sie aß mit den beiden zu Abend und las Teddy die _Legenden von Beedle dem Barden_ vor; einmal mehr öffnete sie das Buch auf der ersten Seite und begann mit _Der Zauberer und der Hüpfende Topf_, obwohl sie wusste, dass _Die Quelle des wahren Reichtums_ das Lieblingsmärchen ihres Neffen war. Am letzten Abend vor dem Mondwechsel überging sie die Seiten mit _Das haarige Herz des Hexenmeisters_ – eine dunkle, grausame Erzählung, die sie immer schon herzlich verabscheut hatte – und las _Die Quelle des wahren Reichtums_ noch einmal. Ruta lächelte und erinnerte sich, wie Teddy, als er noch jünger war, sie oft gebeten hatte, „dieses ganze langweilige, romantische Zeugs" weg zu lassen, aber an diesem Abend machte es ihm scheinbar nichts aus:

„_Amata wusste um den Schatz, der ihr das Herz beschwerte. Sie wusste, sie musste ihn loslassen, um ihnen allen den Übergang über den Fluss zu ermöglichen. Sie sah, wie Asha seufzte und Altheda die Stirn runzelte, und sie sah die dunklen, besorgten Augen von Sir Glücklos. Sein Blick hielt den ihren fest, und sie entdeckte den blassen Schatten eines Mut machenden Lächelns. Und so hob sie denn ihren Zauberstab, und die Erinnerung an ihren Liebsten, wertgeschätzt und viel zu lang bewahrt, stieg in einem silbrigen Nebel von ihrer Schläfe auf und trieb hinab in das Wasser._

„_Wohl getan, Mylady Amata," flüsterte Sir Glücklos. „Wohl getan."_

_Mit ungläubiger Freude sah sie Trittsteine, die sich aus dem Strom erhoben; ritterlich ergriff er ihre Hand und führte sie über das Wasser, und Asha und Altheda folgten ihnen..."_

Ruta klappte das Buch zu und sah, dass Teddy eingeschlafen war. Einen langen Moment saß sie völlig reglos, ihr Geist voll von der Erinnerung an die Hände eines Mannes in ihrem Haar.

_Ich versuche einfach, zu helfen, so gut ich kann._

Sie seufzte, beugte sich vor und küsste den Jungen auf die Wange; sie ließ sich von seinem kindlichen Geruch nach Milch, reiner Haut und Seife einhüllen wie von einer süß duftenden Wolke. Dann erhob sie sich vom Bett, ging auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

vvvvv

Am nächsten Morgen brachte Winky nicht ein Fläschchen mit, sondern zwei.

„Der Herr sagt, dies ist ein leichter Schlaftrunk," erklärte die Hauselfe. „Der Herr denkt, dass Miss Lupin es vielleicht vor dem Mondaufgang nehmen möchte, denn er ist besorgt wegen der heftigen Nebenwirkungen der Verwandlung auf Ihre Wunden, und dieser Trank macht den Übergang leichter."

„Wie rücksichtsvoll," sagte Ruta, ließ das zweite Fläschchen in die Tasche ihres Morgenmantels gleiten und nahm die dampfende Tasse mit dem Wolfsbanntrank. Sie leerte die Tasse und wischte sich den Mund.

„Dankeschön, Winky. Du darfst jetzt nach Hause gehen, wenn du möchtest. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich für den Rest des Tages noch brauche." Sie lächelte. „Dein Herr könnte sich etwas vernachlässigt fühlen."

„Mein Herr besteht darauf, dass ich hier sein soll," gab Winky zurück und verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. Die herzförmigen Stecker in ihren Flatterohren blitzten herausfordernd.

„Und ich bestehe darauf, dass du nach Hause gehst," sagte Ruta fest und fuhr absichtlich in einem weicheren Tonfall fort, als sie Winkys verletzten, unglückseligen Blick bemerkte. „Du warst diese ganze Zeit über ein wahres Wunder, wirklich... ich brauche einfach einmal einen Tag für mich. Du kannst kurz vor Sonnenuntergang wiederkommen, wenn du magst. Tatsächlich würde ich das sehr zu schätzen wissen."

Die Hauselfe lächelte sie strahlend an.

„Winky wird rechtzeitig wieder da sein," versicherte sie Ruta voller Eifer. „Und Winky wird aufpassen, dass Miss Lupin in ihrem Haus in Sicherheit ist, bis zum Ende des Vollmonds."

Fünf Minuten später verschwand sie. Winkys Gegenwart war ein Segen gewesen, aber Ruta genoss es ganz ehrlich, allein zu sein, und es war schwer gewesen, diese Tatsache der kleinen Hauselfe begreiflich zu machen. Um die verbleibenden Stunden auszufüllen, entschloss sie sich zu einem langen Spaziergang den Weg hinauf, der zum Bléa Tarn führte. Sie verbrachte den Rest des Vormittags und den größten Teil des Nachmittags am Ufer des Sees; die Touristen waren fort, die Luft war frisch und kristallklar, und für ein paar Stunden bot ihr die stille Landschaft, die sich im Blau des Wassers spiegelte, einen Zufluchtsort, den sie mit niemandem zu teilen brauchte.

Sie kehrte ins Dorf zurück, als die Sonne in Richtung Horizont sank. Sie betrat das Haus, schlüpfte aus den Muggelkleidern und hinein in ihren Morgenmantel, während das Licht sich zu einem tiefen Rot verfärbte, mit feurigen, dünnen Strahlen, die sich ihren Weg durch die vereinzelten Wolken im Westen suchten.

Ihre Hand tastete nach dem kleinen Fläschchen in ihrer Tasche. Sie entkorkte es und roch das scharf-süße Aroma; ihre geschärften Sinne hatten keine Mühe, die Zutaten herauszufinden. _Hauptsächlich Baldrian, und ein wenig Mohn_... er würde sie wahrscheinlich nur schläfrig und träge machen, gerade genug, um das entsetzliche Gefühl der Verwandlung zu dämpfen. Auf dem Küchentisch fand sie ein Tablett mit einem frischen Hühnchensandwich und einem Glas Kürbissaft. Sie aß mit überraschendem Appetit und spülte – nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns – den Schlaftrunk mit dem Rest des Saftes hinunter. Dann ging sie die Treppe hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie von innen.

Der Sonnenuntergang war nicht mehr als eine glühende Erinnerung hinter den Schindeldächern und Giebeln auf der anderen Seite von Tulip Close. Sie schaute auf die Straße hinunter... und plötzlich erblickte sie die vertraute, stille Gestalt eines Mannes, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, das bleiche Gesicht nach oben zu ihrem Fenster gewandt.

_Er war da._

Sie hob die Hand, erfüllt von ungläubiger Freude. Eine sorglose Sekunde lang wollte sie das Fenster aufstoßen, wollte seinen Namen rufen... aber nun wob schwere Schläfrigkeit ein feines Netz um ihre Glieder und begann langsam, ihren Kopf zu umnebeln. _Der Trank fängt an zu wirken._ Draußen war der Himmel dunkel geworden, und ein starker Wind verjagte die Wolken vor der glanzvollen Lampe des Mondes. Reine, silberne Helligkeit wusch über sie hinweg; sie wandte ihre Augen dem Licht zu, das über ihr Blut regierte, und die Knie gaben unter ihr nach.

Mit einer letzten, bewussten Anstrengung versuchte sie, sich an das Fensterbrett zu klammern, aber sie hatte keine Hände mehr, die sich daran hätten festhalten können. Sie erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Finger, die zusammenschrumpften und sich in Pfoten verwandelten, und wieder kämpfte ihr Geist verzweifelt gegen das Gefühl von Pelz an, der ihre Haut durchbrach und ihren ganzen Körper überzog, während der Mond wie kaltes Feuer in ihren Adern kreiste.

Irgendwo weit entfernt ertönte ein schriller, dünner Schrei und verwandelte sich in ein lang gezogenes Heulen. Und dann _nichts..._

... nichts als undurchdringliche Stille.

_Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_ gibt es tatsächlich als Buch; sie sind handgeschrieben (von Mrs. Rowling höchstpersönlich), und nur ein Exemplar von insgesamt sieben wurde in einer Auktion bei _Sotheby's_ in London versteigert (an _Amazon_). Die Leute dort waren freundlich genug, erst einmal Inhaltsangaben der Märchen zu verfassen, die nicht in den Harry-Potter-Büchern erwähnt werden, allerdings nicht die vollständigen Texte; also habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, meine eigene Version von _Die Quelle des wahren Reichtums_ zu schreiben, für dieses und das nächste Kapitel. (Wie der richtige Märchentext aussieht, könnt Ihr inzwischen selbst feststellen; am 4.12.08 sind die _Märchen von Beedle dem Barden _auf Englisch und Deutsch erschienen).


	14. Der wahre Reichtum

Kapitel Dreizehn**  
Der wahre Reichtum**

Stephen Seeker wusste, dass dies ein Fehler war.

Er hatte sich mit eisernem Willen davon abgehalten, Ruta Lupin zu sehen, nachdem der Wolfsbanntrank einmal gebraut war. Statt dessen hatte er Winky geschickt, vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass das der einzige Weg war, den zerbrechlichen Seelenfrieden zu wahren, der bei ihrer letzten Begegnung so gründlich erschüttert worden war.

Doch nun stand er vor ihrem Haus, während das Licht des Vollmondes von einem klaren, kalten und wolkenlosen Himmel hernieder strömte, und er schalt sich einen hirnlosen Narren. Trotzdem ging er durch den taunassen Garten zur Tür. Es war nicht nötig, irgend einen Zauber anzuwenden; Winky ließ ihn ein, bevor er auch nur seinen Zauberstab heben konnte.

„Das Fräulein ist oben in ihrem Schlafzimmer," sagte sie. „Sie hat in den letzten drei Tagen die meiste Zeit geschlafen. Ich habe ihr Wasser und etwas zu Essen gebracht, aber das Essen hat sie nicht angerührt."

Ihre Stimme klang noch höher und quäkender als üblich; die riesigen, blassbraunen Augen waren rot gerändert. Sie gingen zusammen durch den Vorraum und in die Küche, wo sich Winky sofort emsig damit beschäftigte, benutzte Tassen und Teller von einem Tablett aufeinander zu stapeln und sie hinüber zur Spüle zu tragen. Ihre Hände zitterten heftig, und plötzlich kippte die oberste Tasse um, purzelte in die Spüle und zerbrach in Stücke. Winky gab einen schrillen Schrei von sich, und nur eine rasche Geste von Seeker mit dem Zauberstab bewahrte den Rest des Porzellans davor, ebenfalls zu zerschellen. Seine Hand schloss sich um den Ellbogen der Hauselfe, während das Geschirr sich sachte wieder auf dem Tisch niederließ. Sein Blick war streng.

„Wie viel hast _du _während der letzten achtundvierzig Stunden geschlafen?"

Winky hob ein bebendes Kinn.

„Winky hat gar nicht geschlafen. Der Herr hat Winky gesagt, dass sie über das Fräulein wachen soll, und gewacht hat sie. Wie konnte sie seinem Befehl nicht gehorchen? Winky will, dass das Fräulein sicher ist, Winky will..."

„_Halt."_ Er drehte sie herum, bis sie sich Auge in Auge gegenüber standen. „Der Herr will, dass du ein Schläfchen machst. Also schön, eine ganze Reihe Schläfchen." Sein Blick wanderte durch die Küche und fand eine Dose mit Kaffeepulver, den Deckel halb offen. Fast zwei Drittel des Inhaltes waren verschwunden. „Wie viel von deinem eigenen Gebräu hast du in dich hinein gegossen, um Himmels Willen?"

„Oh." Winky blinzelte nervös. „Eine Kanne pro Tag – oder vielleicht zwei. Nur um wach zu bleiben, und zu tun, was der Herr gesagt hat, dass ich tun soll."

„Wohl eher drei oder vier Kannen, nach deinem Zustand zu urteilen," gab er zurück und mäßigte bewusst seinen Ton. „Du hast deine Aufgabe ausgezeichnet erledigt, Winky, aber genug ist genug. Ich übernehme jetzt, während du nach Hause gehst und soviel Schlaf nachholst, wie du kannst. Verstanden?"

„Aber das Fräulein hat nichts gegessen," beschwerte sich die Hauselfe widerspenstig. „Winky hat all ihre Lieblingssachen gekocht, aber sie hat sie nicht angerührt. Dann hat Winky ein Schüsselchen mit schönem, rohen Fleisch gemacht – Hühnchen und Rind und Ei, alles zusammen mit einem bisschen Salz und Brühe für den guten Geschmack, und nur eine Spur Rosmarin und Thymian, aber das hat das Fräulein auch nicht gegessen. Winky kann nicht schlafen gehen, bis das Fräulein gegessen hat," jammerte die kleine Köchin. „das Fräulein wird hungrig werden, sie wird krank werden, wenn sie nichts isst, aber vielleicht mag das Fräulein ja auch Winkys Küche nicht mehr..."

Er schluckte eine scharfe Erwiderung hinunter; es machte ihn zornig, dass Winky Ruta mit Essen belästigt hatte, während sie sich mitten in einer traumatischen Erfahrung befand; er mochte kaum glauben, dass sie sagen konnte: ,Das Fräulein wird krank', als befände sich Ruta nicht bereits im Klammergriff einer unheilbaren Tragödie. Es irritierte ihn, dass er gezwungen war, sich mit etwas so Läppischem wie verletzten Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen, während sich seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Raum über sich konzentrierte. Aber der Ärger verging, während er in diese geröteten Augen blickte.

Es kümmerte ihn auch, wie es dieser hier erging, deren Liebe und Loyalität ihn buchstäblich vom Tod zurückgeholt hatte... um seine merkwürdige Verwandlung beginnen zu können von dem, was er einst gewesen war zu dem, was auch immer jetzt aus ihm werden mochte.

Mit einer Geduld, die jeden von Severus Snapes Schülern heftig erstaunt haben würde, blickte Stephen Seeker auf das leidenschaftlich erregte, pingelige und in diesem Augenblick ganz und gar unvernünftige, kleine Geschöpf hinunter und sagte: „Geh schlafen, Winky. Ruta wird hungrig sein, wenn sie nach der Rückverwandlung wieder aufwacht – sie wird dich morgen brauchen, und wir werden beide Freude an einem guten Mittagessen haben. Boeuf Stroganoff vielleicht, und ein guter Kaffee hinterher. Schlaf jetzt. Ich werde auf sie Acht geben."

„Wie der Herr wünscht." Sie verbeugte sich tief und versuchte, ein riesiges Gähnen zu unterdrücken; eine Sekunde später verschwand sie mit einem lauten Knall. Er spürte, wie er zusammen fuhr und schaute instinktiv nach oben zur Decke, aber abgesehen von seinem eigenen Herzschlag hörte er keinen Laut.

Er kehrte in den Vorraum zurück und ging die Treppe hinauf. Der Flur war dunkel; zwei Türen öffneten sich zu einem Badezimmer und einem leeren Gästezimmer, eine dritte war verschlossen und verriegelt, als er die Klinke hinunter drückte.

Seeker stand schweigend davor und versuchte, einen Entschluss zu fassen.

Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Ruta bei dem Gedanken erfreut sein würde, dass er sich, während sie noch verwandelt war, zu ihrem Versteck Zugang verschaffte. Aber zur selben Zeit verspürte er den unverminderten Drang, herauszufinden, ob es ihr gut ging – natürlich hatte sich Winky gut um sie gekümmert, aber er wollte es ganz sicher _wissen._

Er musste sie sehen.

„_Alohomora!"_

Die Tür öffnete sich geräuschlos und offenbarte ein weiteres Schlafzimmer, von Mondlicht überspült und dieses Mal eindeutig bewohnt. Das Bett war von einem Patchwork-Quilt bedeckt, in sanften Farbtönen von Rosenholz, Braun und Beige.

Er stand noch immer auf der Schwelle, als er von der rechten Seite des Raumes ein tiefes, leises Knurren hörte. Er wandte sich um – und obwohl er darauf vorbereitet gewesen war, fror er ein.

Unter dem Fenster lag ein Wolf.

Sie war ein großes Tier, wenn auch nicht annähernd so gewaltig wie Fenrir Greyback. Der lange, schlanke Leib war mit anthrazitfarbenem Fell bedeckt, die Schultern und Beine mit weißen Flecken gezeichnet. Bei seinem Anblick erhob sich die Wölfin langsam, aber sie hatte ganz offensichtlich nicht die Absicht, ihn anzugreifen. Sie bewegte sich in seine Richtung – nicht mit der normalen Anmut eines wilden Tieres, sondern zögerlich und hinkend; und dann bemerkte er das steife, rechte Vorderbein, mit hervor tretenden, zornroten Narben, die sich von der Schulter zur Pfote hinunter zogen.

_Für den Werwolfs-Fluch gibt es natürlich keine Heilung, aber der Wolfsbann-Trank – falls man ihn korrekt zubereitet – trägt entscheidend zur Verbesserung der Umstände bei. Der Werwolf verwandelt sich bei Vollmond körperlich, aber sowohl Bewusstsein als auch Verstand bleiben ihm erhalten. Wenn man diese Vorzüge bedenkt, dann sind die Nebenwirkungen des Trankes – Appetitlosigkeit und extreme Schläfrigkeit - nur noch eine bloße Bagatelle. _

Zu seiner Überraschung war es die lässig-affektierte Stimme von Horace Slughorn, die er in seinem Kopf hörte. _Aufgeblasener Trottel..._ obwohl er natürlich Recht hatte. Mit einem lauten, sarkastischen Schnauben verbannte er seinen früheren Zaubertranklehrer aus seinen Gedanken, und die Wölfin – trotz seiner Erfahrung und dem, was er wusste, scheute Seeker davor zurück, sie _Ruta_ zu nennen – spitzte die Ohren.

„Es tut mir Leid," sagte er. „Ich weiß, ich hätte nicht hereinkommen sollen. Aber ich musste Winky ins Bett schicken, damit sie nicht zusammenklappt. Und ich wollte sicher sein, dass der Trank die richtige Wirkung zeigt."

Die Wölfin winselte leise, dann zog sie sich langsam an ihren Platz unter dem Fenster zurück und legte sich mit einem kehligen Grollen spürbarer Erleichterung wieder hin.

Wieder schaute Seeker sich um und nahm noch mehr Einzelheiten des Zimmers in sich auf. Der Rosenholzton des Quilts wiederholte sich an den Wänden, und die Vorhänge waren von einem dunklen Schokoladenbraun. Ein runder Teppich in verblassten Schattierungen von Rehbraun, Gold und einem weichen, aber noch immer jubilierenden Rubinrot bildete das Zentrum dieses Refugiums. Bücherregale verdeckten die Mauern, und dazwischen standen Grünpflanzen in Töpfen auf kleinen Holzpodesten. Es war eine verblüffende Mischung aus Schlafzimmer und Bibliothek.

Er wandte sich zum Kamin gegenüber dem Bett um, und zu dem tiefen, bequem wirkenden Sessel, der daneben stand.

„Hätten Sie etwas gegen ein Feuer einzuwenden?"

Die Wölfin zeigte kein Anzeichen des Widerspruchs, also kniete er sich auf den Boden, holte Apfelholzscheite aus einem kleinen Weidenkorb und baute sie zu einem Stapel.

„_Incendio!"_

Goldene Flammen erhoben sich mit einem machtvollen Brüllen und wärmten ihm das Gesicht. Ein metallenes Glänzen auf dem Kaminsims lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich; ein Buch, und scheinbar ein ganz besonderes. Er nahm es, drehte es in den Händen und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

Das Buch war in Leder gebunden, von Alter weich und nachgedunkelt. Kostbare Silberbeschläge schmückten die Oberseite, und in der Mitte saß ein kleiner Schädel aus Silber, mit zwei schimmernden Mondsteinen in den Augenhöhlen. Es war eine exquisite Ausgabe _der Legenden von Beedle dem Barden_; seine Mutter hatte ihm die uralten Märchen zuweilen vorgelesen, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, aber ihr Exemplar war schlicht, ein billiges Paperback und schon ziemlich zerfleddert. Dieses Buch hier war etwas ganz anderes – das kostbare Erbstück einer uralten Dynastie, und ein kleines Vermögen wert. Wenn die Muggel-Kaffeekanne und das Set aus Kamm und Bürste die einzigen kostbaren Gegenstände in diesem Haus waren, dann gehörte das hier mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht Ruta. Vielleicht war es eines von Andromedas Besitztümern – sie hatte ein Enkelkind, jung genug, um Beedles Legenden zu schätzen, und sie war immerhin eine Black.

Silber und Edelsteine blitzten im Feuerschein. Unter seinen Händen öffneten sich die Seiten und offenbarten schön gedruckte, alte Minuskeln, und ein feines Lesezeichen aus bestickter Seide.

„_Der Brunnen des wahren Reichtums,"_ murmelte er. Es war nie Eileen Princes Lieblingsmärchen gewesen, obwohl er es gemocht hatte, wenigstens so lange er noch ein Junge in Teddys Alter war. Aber die qualvollen Verstrickungen seines eigenen Schicksals hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er die sanfte, hoffnungsvolle Moral der schlichten Geschichte verwarf.

Plötzlich spürte er eine kühle Berührung an der Hand. Er blickte auf und sah, dass die Wölfin vor ihm stand, die leuchtend gelben Augen fest auf das Buch gerichtet.

„Was ist?" Er starrte auf sie hinunter. „Was möchten Sie, dass ich tun soll?"

Wieder stupste die feuchte Nase sanft gegen seine Finger.

Es war ein bemerkenswert alberner Einfall... aber es würde noch ein paar Stunden dauern, ehe der Mond unterging und die Dämmerung einsetzte. Und der Sessel war wirklich sehr bequem.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie wirklich... ach um Himmels Willen, wieso auch nicht." Seeker seufzte. „Wenigstens ist dieser Ort privat genug, dass ich mich zum Narren machen kann, ohne dabei beobachtet zu werden." Er warf der Wölfin einen strengen Blick zu. „Aber ich sollte Sie im Voraus warnen, dass ich noch nie ein guter Geschichtenerzähler gewesen bin."

Die Wölfin ließ sich zu seinen Füßen nieder; der Kopf sank auf die Pfoten.

„_Es war einmal ein wundersamer Garten am weit entfernten Ende eines magischen Königreiches, umschlossen von einer hohen Mauer und von mächtigen Bannsprüchen geschützt, die kein Zauberstab zu brechen je imstande war. Jedes Jahr, an der Wende vom Winter zum Frühling, wurde der Bann für einen einzigen Tag aufgehoben, und eine schmaler Riss öffnete sich in der Mauer, um einen einzigen Unglückseligen hindurch zu lassen und ihm ein Bad im Brunnen zu gestatten, dass er für immer wahren Reichtum gewinnen möge..."_

Das Feuer brannte hell genug, um in seinem Licht zu lesen, und abgesehen vom Prasseln der Flammen war die tiefe Stimme des Mannes im Sessel das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer. Er las Seite um Seite und entdeckte eine Erzählung neu, die er als kleines Kind gegen allen Anschein der Wirklichkeit verzweifelt geliebt hatte. Und er stellte fest, dass er sich tiefer und tiefer in der uralten Geschichte von den drei Hexen fing, die nach Erlösung und Hilfe suchten: Asha, „an einer Krankheit leidend, die kein Heiler kurieren konnte", Altheda, die sich bitterlich danach sehnte, von Armut und Verrat frei zu werden, und Amata, die sich noch immer um eine verlorene Liebe grämte... und sie alle warteten eifrig inmitten einer riesigen Menge von Schatzjägern auf den rechten Augenblick.

„_Das erste Licht des wundersamen Tages nahte sich und warf einen schwachen, goldenen Schein auf die verzauberte Mauer. ,Schaut!' rief Altheda. ,Sie öffnet sich! Eilt euch, oder wir kommen nie und nimmer rechtzeitig hindurch!' Graugrüne Ranken wanden sich durch den frischen Riss mitten im Gestein, schlangen sich um Asha und zogen sie hinein. ,Gebt Acht!' schrie sie, bekam Althedas Handgelenk zu fassen und zerrte sie mit sich. Altheda wirbelte herum und packte Amata am Ärmel. Doch als Amata eben von den Füßen gerissen wurde, stolperte ein Ritter in rostiger Rüstung aus dem Menschenschwarm und sein in Eisen gekleideter Fuß verfing sich im Saum ihres Gewandes. Mit einem Schrei schossen sie beide vorwärts, schrammten an den rauen Steinen entlang und purzelten endlich übereinander auf den üppigen Rasen des geheimen Gartens. Und mit lauten Donnern schloss sich die Mauer hinter ihnen." _

Die Erzählung führte die Reisegesellschaft an den drei Aufgaben vorbei, die jedes Zaubererkind auswendig kannte; der monströse, weiße Wurm, aufgedunsen und blind, der den Beweis ihrer Schmerzen forderte (und zufrieden gestellt wurde durch Ashas Tränen); der steile Berg, der nur durch die Frucht ihrer Mühen überwunden werden konnte (der Schweiß auf Althedas Stirn, während sie ihre Gefährten auf dem Weg zum Gipfel ermutigend anfeuerte); und die Schätze ihrer Vergangenheit (gegeben durch das Opfer von Amatas bittersüßen Erinnerungen). Sie sprach davon, wie die drei Hexen einander beistanden, ohne den legendären Brunnen benutzen zu müssen: Altheda, indem sie einen Heiltrank für Asha zusammenbraute, sie von ihrem Leiden befreite und sich selbst damit bewies, dass sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten den Lebensunterhalt verdienen und ihrer Armut ein Ende machen konnte. Und endlich Amata, die die Falschheit ihres grausamen und treulosen, verlorenen Liebsten erkannte, und die dem Ritter in rostiger Rüstung, dem tapferen Sir Glücklos, das Bad im Brunnen anbot, das sie selbst nicht länger nötig hatte.

„_Sir Glücklos kletterte aus dem Brunnen; sein Gesicht strahlte, und Wasser tropfte von seiner Rüstung. Mit einem mächtigen Geklirr von zerbeultem Eisen fiel er Amata zu Füßen. .Meine liebliche Lady Amata!' rief er aus. ,Ihr habt meinen Mut und meinen Glauben wiederhergestellt, und alles, was ich nun nötig habe, um den Rest meines Lebens glücklich zu sein, sind Euer Herz und Eure Hand.' Und Amata blickte hinunter auf diesen tapferen Mann, und endlich begriff sie, dass er sich tatsächlich ihrer würdig erwiesen hatte. Sie lachte, die Augen hell von staunendem Jubel. ,Liebend gern gebe ich Euch beides, mein lieber Sir Glücklos," sagte sie, ,und nun werden wir einen neuen Namen für Euch finden müssen, denn wir werden bis zum Ende unserer Tage in Freuden miteinander leben.'"_

Stephen Seeker klappte das Buch behutsam zu und legte es zurück auf dem Kaminsims. Dann ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel sinken und starrte auf die Wölfin hinunter. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns streckte er die Hand aus und berührte sie sachte. Das Fell fühlte sich unter seiner Handfläche überraschend weich an.

„Ruta." Es war ein fast unhörbares Flüstern.

Die Wölfin hob den Kopf und sah ihn an; der mächtige Kopf folgte der Bewegung seiner Finger, als er sie zurückzog. Hinter ihnen fielen die Flammen in der Feuerstelle in sich zusammen. Feine Rauchfäden kräuselten in den Kamin hinauf. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß stahl sich durch die Risse im Fensterrahmen und blähte die schweren Vorhänge. Gelbe Augen starrten zu dem Mann auf, der sich im Sessel vorbeugte, und schwarze Augen erwiderten den Blick ohne zu blinzeln, endlich geblendet von der Wahrheit, die zu sehen sie sich so lange nicht erlaubt hatten.

„_Ruta." _

vvvvv

Er erwachte mit einem Ruck. Schwaches Licht sickerte durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge; sein Hals fühlte sich steif und wund an. Er setzte sich auf und suchte instinktiv nach der stillen Gestalt der Wölfin zu seinen Füßen.

Sie war verschwunden. Auf dem Teppich lag Ruta; sie schlief tief und fest, den Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen. Ihr offenes Haar bedeckte den größten Teil ihrer bloßen Schultern und ihres Rückens. Seine Müdigkeit hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er die Verwandlung nicht mitbekam, und ihre eigene Erschöpfung hatte sie daran gehindert, rechtzeitig zu erwachen, um es zu vermeiden, so vorgefunden zu werden.

Ein paar Augenblicke hindurch wusste er sich keinen Rat, was als Nächstes zu tun war. Sollte er sich hinaus schleichen und sie zurücklassen, ohne dass sie etwas von seiner Gegenwart ahnte? Eine Decke für sie holen, falls sie aufwachte, um ihnen beiden die Peinlichkeit zu ersparen? Endlich traf er eine Entscheidung. Er hob sie sanft hoch und trug sie zu dem unberührten Bett hinüber. Es gelang ihm, mit einer Hand die Tagesdecke und das Federbett zurückzuziehen, und er legte sie vorsichtig auf das Laken, bevor er sie zudeckte.

Er streckte den Rücken und schaute auf sie hinab – auf das Gesicht, entspannt in tiefem Schlummer, die scharfen Linien von Schmerz und Erdulden ausgelöscht, glatt und blass wie Marmor.

Er betrachtete ihr Haar – die weichen, haselnussbraunen Wellen, die sich auf dem Kissen ausbreiteten wie ein verblüffend üppiger Mantel aus Seide. Er erinnerte sich lebhaft daran, wie sich die langen, glänzenden Locken angefühlt hatten, als er sie vor einer Woche für sie geflochten hatte.

Er wusste, er musste gehen; aber irgendwie brachte er es nicht fertig, sich abzuwenden. Statt dessen stellte er fest, dass er sich erneut vorbeugte und mit einer Art merkwürdigem Distanz seine Hand dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich ausstreckte und sie berührte... das Haar berührte. Vorsichtig nahm er eine feine Strähne zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Dann, noch immer sehr langsam und zögernd, bewegte sich die Hand weiter zu ihrem Kopf. Ganz sachte streichelte er ihre Stirn, die Schläfe und endlich ihre Wange.

Er wusste, er musste gehen... rasch, ehe sie aufwachte. Aber in dem winzigen Moment bevor er die Hand fort nehmen und den Kontakt unterbrechen konnte, öffnete sie die Augen.

Sofort begegnete ihr Blick dem seinen, von Schläfrigkeit verschleiert und dann mit einem Mal hellwach. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, die Lage misszuverstehen; noch immer stand er über sie gebeugt, die Handfläche an ihrem Gesicht. Sie musste sich der Tatsache bewusst sein, dass ihr Körper unter der Decke vollkommen nackt war.

_De in finsteres Schwarz gekleidete Schurke, bereit, die hilflose Jungfer zu missbrauchen..._ Das Klischee war abgeschmackt genug, dass seine Lippen zuckten, trotz der plötzlichen Furcht, die ihm bis auf die Knochen ging und sich um sein Herz krampfte wie eine Faust; dass diese kleine Geste zerstören könnte, was immer sie miteinander erreicht hatten. Er hatte diesen Hunger für mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte fast vollständig unterdrückt... denn die Frau, nach der er sich all diese Jahre hindurch gesehnt hatte, war verloren, ein bittersüßer Traum, der ihn verfolgte, stark genug, um ihn an die Aufgabe zu binden, über ihren Sohn zu wachen. Doch dieser Traum war unfähig gewesen, die körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu stillen, die er gelernt hatte, sich selbst zu verweigern.

„Stephen."

Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und er war nahe genug, um es wie eine warme Brise auf seiner Haut zu fühlen. Plötzlich entspannte sich ihr Gesicht in einem Lächeln, und er sah, wie sich sein Zwillingsbild in ihren Augen spiegelte. Ihre heile Hand hob sich von der Decke, und ohne nachzudenken drehte er seine Handfläche, bis ihre Finger sich verschränkten.

„_Stephen…"_

Kein Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme, keine plötzliche Furcht. Ungläubig und staunend begriff er, dass er statt der wütenden Zurückweisung, mit der er fest gerechnet hatte, nur freudige Zustimmung vorfand. Sie machte den angestrengten Versuch, sich auf den verletzten Arm zu stützen; instinktiv fasste er zu und stützte sie, ehe die geschwächten Muskeln nachgeben konnten. Nun saß er auf der Bettkante und hielt sie in einer lockeren Umarmung.

Er konnte die zerklüftete Narbe direkt unterhalb ihrer Schulter spüren, bewegte seine Hand von der Wunde fort und schloss sie um ihren Nacken. Sein Daumen fand ihr Ohrläppchen und streichelte es sachte, während ihr weiches Haar über seinen Arm hinab fiel. Irgendwie war es nur logisch, das zu tun, was er als Nächstes tat: er beugte sich noch weiter vor, bis seine Lippen ihren Mund fanden.

Ihr Atem mischte sich mit dem seinen, und was als sanfte, tastende Berührung begonnen hatte, wurde intensiver, als er ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken fühlte. Er zog sie noch enger an sich und liebkoste ihren Hals, und der Schauder, der durch den Körper rann, der sich an ihn presste, sorgte dafür, dass er in ihren Mund hinein nach Luft schnappte. Sie zog sich zurück, aber nur ein ganz klein wenig; ihre Augen leuchteten.

„Du wirst Geduld haben müssen mit mir," murmelte sie, und jetzt erreichten ihre Finger sein Gesicht; sie folgten einer aufreizenden Spur an seinen Wangenknochen entlang und im Kreis um sein Ohr. „Ich bin ein bisschen... aus der Übung."

Er öffnete den Mund und stellte fest, dass es ihm unmöglich war, etwas zu sagen. Eine Vielzahl von Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf; das neu gefundene, zögerliche Entzücken wurde fast auf der Stelle durch eine Finsternis erstickt, mit der zu leben er über die Jahre hinweg gelernt hatte. Die kauernde Gestalt, die sich auf dem Weg in ein neues Leben an sein Herz geklammert hatte, hob ihren hässlichen Kopf und tat zischend ihr Misstrauen kund. Mehr als zwanzig Jahre, damit zugebracht, sich seinen Weg durch ein Minenfeld voll verborgener Fallgruben und tödlicher Gefahren zu suchen, hatten ihn gelehrt, den Argwohn als grundlegende Tugend zu nähren, und jetzt fand er es unmöglich zu glauben, dass diese ungewöhnliche Frau tatsächlich begehren sollte, was er ihr anzubieten hatte. Er machte sich über seine äußere Erscheinung keinerlei Illusionen, und er kannte die Narben und Verformungen seiner früheren Seele nur zu gut, um sich seiner neuen völlig sicher zu sein.

„Stephen?"

Er schaute ihr in die Augen, und bevor er auch nur den Versuch machen konnte, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, hatte er ganz ohne Worte den Zauber angewandt, der den Geist jenseits dieses klaren Blickes aufschloss. Er begegnete nicht einmal dem geringsten Widerstand.

_- er sah Dunkelheit... Dunkelheit und einen Jungen, der zu Ruta auflächelte. _Teddy_. Und dann war da ein Gesicht, das ihm nur allzu vertraut war, jubelnde Bosheit und eine ungezähmte Gier danach zu vernichten, zu zerreißen, zu_ töten_... Fenrir Greyback, der die grausame Vorfreude darauf genoss, sich an seiner lang erwarteten Rache zu weiden. _

_Teddy. Bitte, nicht Teddy. _

_Überwältigende Panik, ersetzt von der Angst um den Jungen, und _nur _um den Jungen. Qualvolle Schmerzen, ein krachender Sturz und wieder Dunkelheit. Er ließ die verstörenden Bilder hinter sich, erforschte Schicht um Schicht von Gedanken und Erinnerungen, und die ganze Zeit über suchte er nach dem Mann, den er zu sehen erwartete – aber zu seiner großen Überraschung fand er ihn nicht. _

_Statt dessen fand er sein eigenes Gesicht. Er entdeckte sich selbst, wie er ein kleines Stück entfernt dastand, sie mit unbehaglichem Interesse beäugte und dann näher trat, um zögernd den ersten Kontakt herzustellen. Das musste der Tag gewesen sein, als sie mit ihm über die mysteriöse Verwandlung in seinem Garten sprach. Einmal mehr sein eigenes Gesicht, als er sich über die Gartenmauer lehnte, die Augen überraschend nahe, und seine Stimme, die mit ihr sprach: _

„_Schämen Sie sich für ihn?" _

_Ah, da war es – ein kurzer Blick auf Remus Lupin, jünger, viel jünger, ohne die müden Linien, die sich in sein Gesicht gegraben hatten; er lächelte und sagte etwas, das er nicht verstand. Aber dann verlosch das kleine, lebhafte Bild wie eine Kerze, und er sah wieder und wieder sein eigenes Gesicht... von der Sonne erhellt und von einem gelegentlichen Lächeln, erleuchtet von Feuerschein, während er neben dem Tisch in seinem Wohnzimmer saß und seine Geschichte der Frau offenbarte, die nun so viel von ihm wusste und immer noch mehr herausfinden wollte... sein vertrautes Mienenspiel, durch ihre Augen gesehen. Und all diese Erinnerungen strahlten eine Wärme aus, die in seinen Körper hinein sickerte und ihn bis zum Überfließen ausfüllte... zaudernde Zuneigung, die in ehrliche Freundschaft hinein wuchs, und dann – ganz langsam – wieder eine Veränderung, diesmal zu etwas Tieferem, etwas viel Tieferem, etwas, das..._

Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss er sich aus ihrem Geist und fand sich selbst gegen ihren Körper gelehnt, seine Stirn an ihrer nackten Haut; er war bis ins Mark erschüttert.

„Verzeih mir."

Seine eigene Stimme, obwohl er sie kaum wiedererkannte. Einen langen, quälenden Moment lag Ruta völlig still, und er konnte sich selbst nicht dazu bringen, aufzuschauen und seine eigene Verdammnis in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

Und dann fühlte er mit einem Mal ihre Hände... _beide _Hände, die sanft seinen Kopf von ihrer Schulter hoben.

Da war nicht die geringste Verurteilung in ihren Augen, nur ein Hauch von Traurigkeit.

„Du hättest darum bitten können," sagte sie.

„Um was denn?" fragte er in scharfem, verzweifelten Ton. Er merkte, wie der allzu vertraute Selbsthass sich über ihm auftürmte und brach wie eine schwarze Woge. „Um die Erlaubnis, deinen Geist zu betreten und deine tiefsten Geheimnisse zu entdecken?"

Zu seiner Verblüffung lachte sie... ein leises, gedämpftes Glucksen.

„Nein, du aufreibender, argwöhnischer Mann," sagte Ruta, und jetzt war sie es, die seine Lippen suchte. Es war ein rascher, flüchtiger Kuss, und dann wanderte ihr Mund über seine Wange und sie flüsterte in sein Ohr. „Um die Wahrheit. Was hast du denn zu sehen erwartet? Dass ich mich noch immer nach dem Schatten von jemanden verzehre, der mir nie wirklich gehört hat? Der Mann, nach dem du meinen Geist durchsucht hast, ist mit der Vergangenheit gestorben. Ich will _dich,_ Severus... Stephen... wer immer du zukünftig auch sein willst. Ich will _dich..._ oder du wärst überhaupt nicht hier."

Ruta lachte wieder, ein warmes, erdiges Geräusch, und trotz seines tiefen Unbehagens spürte er, wie sein Körper auf unmissverständliche Weise reagierte. Was immer er auch sagen wollte, jede zukünftige Entschuldigung, jeder ehrliche Ausdruck von Dankbarkeit floh aus seinem Geist, als er ihre Lippen erneut auf seinem Mund spürte, eine süße, beglückende Einladung zu lernen, zu entdecken, zu _fühlen._ Mit einem Schauder schierer Erleichterung überließ er sich dem lange unterdrückten, lange verbotenen Wunsch, den Körper zu erkunden, der sich ihm darbot.

Er küsste ihre Schläfe, ihren Kiefernbogen und die Stelle, wo der lange, schlanke Hals in die Schulter überging. Er streichelte über das Schlüsselbein und hört sie entzückt aufseufzen, als sie sich von der Decke befreite und ihm den Zugang zu kleinen, runden Brüsten mit rosigen Spitzen erlaubte; sie füllten ihm die Hände und schickten einen elektrisierenden Schock durch sein gesamtes Fleisch. Er versuchte sich zu entsinnen, wann er das hier zuvor schon einmal getan hatte, und er verlor die Spur entlang der Kette von viel zu vielen, leeren Jahren ohne eine Berührung oder eine Wärme wie diese, ohne die flüchtige Brise seines Atems auf der Haut einer Frau und dem Kitzel seines Mundes, der blind nach einer festen Knospe suchte. Ein leises Stöhnen kam von irgendwo her über ihm, und dann strichen ihm ihre Hände durch das Haar, während die Bettdecke endlich zu Boden rutschte.

Seine Linke folgte der sanften Rundung ihrer Hüften in andächtigem Staunen, während die Rechte ihren Weg über ihren flachen Bauch fand und fühlte, wie die langen Schenkel sich unter seinen forschenden Fingern öffneten. Ihr Körper hob sich ihm entgegen, und er zog die Hand zurück; er wusste, er würde sich nicht zurückhalten können, wenn er die Dinge jetzt überstürzte. Mit aller Macht rang er darum, das Zittern seiner Finger zu unterdrücken.

Er sah auf und schwelgte in ihrem Anblick: das erhitzte Gesicht, die Lippen halb geöffnet, die Augen von der Glut eines geheimen Feuers erfüllt, das auf seiner Haut buchstäblich Funken schlug... das lange Haar eine zerzauste Masse über Schultern und Rücken. Er registrierte die silbrigen Strähnen, die das warme Haselnussbraun durchzogen, er sah die feinen Linien rings um ihre Augen, die Spuren der Erschöpfung und der verlorenen Jugend, die sich von ihrer Nase zu den Mundwinkeln hinab zogen, und das schmerzhafte Narbenmuster auf Schulter und Arm. _Sie war wunderschön._

Ruta setzte sich auf und streckte die Hände nach ihm aus.

„Ich... ich will dich sehen." Sie fand den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes und versuchte mühsam, ihn mit der linken Hand zu öffnen, dann gab sie ein zittriges Kichern von sich und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Meine Güte, schau mich bloß an... das ist der schlechteste Moment, mich unbeholfen anzustellen, nicht?"

„Lass mich das tun."

Ihre Unsicherheit war gleichzeitig köstlich und ermutigend. Er stand rasch vom Bett auf, entledigte sich seiner Kleider und ließ sie ohne viel Federlesens auf den Boden fallen. Da war keine Zeit mehr, nervös oder verlegen zu sein; er kam zu ihr zurück und betrachtete ihr Gesicht, während sie ihn ansah, die Augen strahlend vor Staunen und Freude. Er holte tief und schaudernd Atem.

„Du weißt, ich muss das fragen," flüsterte er, „und ich werde es nur einmal tun. Bist du dir... _sicher?"_

„Ich bin mir sicher, Stephen," erwiderte sie; ihre Hand berührte seine Wange und ihr Daumen liebkoste seinen Mund. „Sicher genug, um zu betteln, wenn ich muss. _Bitte..."_

Er setzte sich vor sie hin, die Beine ausgestreckt, und zog sie an sich. Erneut umfasste er ihre Brüste, überwältigt von erregenden Kurven und seidiger Haut, während er ihre Lippen mit einem langen, hungrigen Kuss in Besitz nahm. Sie bog sich rückwärts; ihre Hände wanderten über seine Schultern, über die Flächen von Schulter und Bauch und er saß still und wagte kaum, sich zu rühren, während er gleichzeitig darum rang, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Es würde so leicht sein, das schnelle, raue Tempo zu diktieren, nach dem sein ausgehungerter Körper schrie. Aber er wollte, dass sie dies hier von ganzem Herzen genoss. Im Stillen segnete er das Schicksal, dass seine Erfahrung mit der körperlichen Liebe ausreichte, um ihr das Vergnügen zu schenken, das sie verdiente... auch wenn seine gesamte Willenskraft nötig war, das Wissen zu verdrängen, _wie_ er diese besondere Erfahrung erworben hatte. _Er sah ein, dass es auch andere Frauen gab, und von reinerem Blut, die seiner würdiger waren..._ Voldemorts eigene Worte über seine zweifelhafte Befähigung, zu lieben und zu begehren, Harry Potter direkt ins Gesicht gebrüllt und gnadenlos in einem von Rita Kimmkorns verfluchten Artikeln wiederholt.

_Nein_. Er würde es seiner verdorbenen Vergangenheit nicht gestatten,das zu vernichten, was das Schicksal ihm jetzt zuteil werden ließ. Voldemort war geschlagen, nichts weiter als ein bleicher Schatten. Andere Liebhaberinnen, ihm aufgezwungen und schmerzhaft ungewollt, waren in dieser Vergangenheit verloren, nicht mehr als gesichtslose Leiber. Selbst Lily war fort... und Lily war es gewesen, die ihm gesagt hatte, dass er eine zweite Chance verdiente, in der freudigen Helligkeit des traumartigen Ortes zwischen dieser Welt und der nächsten. Eine zweite Chance, ganz von vorn anzufangen, eine neue Chance, zu vertrauen und Zuneigung zu empfinden. _Sich dieser erstaunlichen Frau zuzuwenden, die sich als ein überaus mächtiger und heilender Bezoar erwiesen hatte gegen das, was ihn die längste Zeit seines Lebens gequält und vergiftet hatte._

Allerdings nur, wenn es ihm gelang, die Bilder loszulassen, die er noch immer in seiner Seele hütete.

_Lily in Hogsmeade, ihre Augen, die unter einer pelzgefütterten Kapuze zu ihm auflachten. Ihr Gesicht, dass in den Dampfwolken aus einem Kessel schwamm, rein und so unfassbar schön wie ein kostbares Medaillon._ Nicht all seine Schätze hatte er an jedem Tag in der Heulenden Hütte ihrem Sohn überantwortet. Manche waren mit ihm in die neue, unvertraute Haut von Stephen Seeker gewandert – und jetzt begriff er mit einem plötzlichen Aufblitzen der Erkenntnis, das der Moment gekommen war, sie aufzugeben. Kein silberner Nebel, der Bewegung eines Zauberstabes hinunter auf die Wasseroberfläche eines Flusses gehorchend, wie in dem Märchen – eher schon eine Tür, endgültig verschlossen vor lang vergangenem Schmerz, während er sein Gesicht der Zukunft zuwandte.

Indem er das, was gewesen war, hinter sich ließ, konnte er sich endlich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren, auf die atemberaubende Wirklichkeit in seinen Händen. Sanft hob er Ruta auf seinen Schoß; er wusste, dass sie die Härte seines Verlangens an ihrem Schenkel spüren konnte, und er atmete flach und zischend aus, als sie ihn berührte. Sie erforschte ihn ohne jede Scheu, ließ ihre Finger an der gesamten Länge auf und nieder gleiten und brachte ihre Hüften vorsichtig in die richtige Position; der heile Arm schlang sich um seinen Nacken.

Sie ließ sich auf ihn hinunter sinken, und von einem Moment zum nächsten war er von schlüpfriger Hitze umschlossen. Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten und er rang in unerwarteter Panik nach Luft. Es war zu viel, zu intensiv, _zu schnell_... und dann verweigerte ihm sein entwöhnter Körper den Gehorsam. Er stieß hinauf in ihr nachgiebiges Fleisch und brach die Anspannung mit einem unwiderstehlichen, heftigen Höhepunkt.

Stephen Seeker war absolut sprachlos; er hielt Ruta fest an sich gedrückt, die Stirn an die tröstliche Sanftheit ihrer Haut gelehnt, Atem und Herzschlag abgerissen durch seine unzeitige Erlösung. In seinem Geist wirbelte es von Verlegenheit und stillem Zorn. _Das war katastrophal. Er hatte ihr nichts weniger als die vollkommene Erfahrung körperlichen Vergnügens schenken wollen, und dann... _das.

„Es tut mir Leid," murmelte er, als er endlich seine Stimme wiederfand. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir so lächerlich vorkomme wie irgend ein Schwachkopf aus dem sechsten Jahr nach seiner ersten, total misslungenen Fummelei in den Büschen."

Zu seiner Verblüffung fing Ruta an zu kichern.

„Bevor du diesen tapsigen Casanova bei seinem Hauslehrer angezeigt hast oder hinterher?" fragte sie, ihren Mund in seinem Haar.

„Vorher, nehme ich an," sagte er. Seine Lippen entspannten sich in einem zögernden Lächeln und er fühlte sich mehr als nur ein wenig albern. „Nach meiner Meldung – und meinem ausführlichen Vortrag – wäre er völlig am Boden zerstört gewesen."

Ihr Kichern verwandelte sich in ausgewachsenes Gelächter... und der Effekt auf seinen verräterischen Körper war so verblüffend wie hoffnungsvoll.

„_Hör nicht..._ hör nicht auf zu lachen," murmelte er atemlos gegen ihre Brust. „Es wirkt Wunder auf meine... äh... Verfassung."

„_Oh._ Wirklich?" Sie lachte wieder, gleichzeitig überrascht und entzückt. Er straffte den Rücken; seine Arme stützten den Körper, der seine neuerlich wachsende Härte umschloss, und er wurde mit einem funkelnden Blick aus ihren Augen belohnt.

„Es ist wie Fahrradfahren, weißt du," informierte sie ihn ernsthaft und verdarb den Eindruck mit einem Seufzen, als sie sich leicht über ihm erhob und wieder hinab sank, „Du verlernst es... _ahhhh_... du verlernst es nie." Ein weiterer, tiefer Seufzer, während sein Körper ihr mit einer fließenden Bewegung Antwort gab. Seine Hände strichen ihr Rückgrat hinunter und ruhten auf der Rundung ihrer Hinterbacken.

„Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch _nie_ auf ein Fahrrad gestiegen," protestierte er, bevor seine Lippen eine Knospe fand, die sich rasch verhärtete. Jetzt war _sie_ damit an der Reihe, nach Luft zu schnappen, und seine Hände schlossen sich mit festem Griff um ihre Taille.

„Beweg dich für mich," flüsterte er, und die Stimme fing sich in seiner Kehle. „Ich halte dich, ich verspreche es dir."

Er konnte die Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, während sie langsam ihren Rhythmus fand, die Augen fest geschlossen, die Stirn konzentriert gerunzelt. Für eine lange Weile war das einzige Geräusch in dem stillen Raum ihr gemeinsamer, schwerer Atem und das leise Knarren des Bettrahmens. Jetzt bewegte sie sich rascher, und er konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Hüften unwillkürlich anhoben, als seine Muskeln sich unter den brennenden Vorboten eines zweiten Höhepunktes in fiebriger Vorfreude anspannten.

Ihre Finger bohrten sich in seine bloße Schulter; plötzlich stieß sie einen scharfen Schrei aus. Ihr gesamter Körper wurde starr, während er am Rande des Gipfels balancierte. Er stöhnte laut auf, für den Augenblick blind und taub gegen alles außer der ungehemmten Leidenschaft, die von ihr ausstrahlte, und sein eigenes, brennendes Verlangen. Dann rief Ruta seinen Namen, mit einer gebrochenen, atemlosen Stimme, und ihr Gesicht sank gegen seinen Hals. Es gab keine Notwendigkeit mehr, sich noch länger zurückzuhalten, und er wäre ohnehin nicht imstande gewesen, den wahnwitzigen Drang noch länger im Zaum zu halten. _Einmal... zweimal... ein drittes Mal, jetzt unbeherrscht und heftig..._ und dann spürte er, wie er sich tief in ihr erneut verströmte. Gleichzeitig hob sie den Kopf und verschloss seinen Mund mit einem hungrigen Kuss, und für ein paar Sekunden versank die Welt in einer glückseligen, samtschwarzen Dunkelheit.

Er kam wieder zu sich, als er in einer knochenlosen Umarmung mit ihr auf dem Bett lag, die Glieder verschlungen; ihr Haar ergoss sich über seine Brust wie ein weicher, warmer Vorhang. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag langsam zu einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zurückkehren hören, während der Nachklang ihres Liebesspieles noch immer in jeder Fiber seines Körpers vibrierte. Er wollte sprechen, dem betäubten, ungläubigen Staunen, von dem ihm das Herz überfloss, Worte geben, aber dann wandte er statt dessen den Kopf, küsste sie auf die Schläfe und sagte das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam:

„Tut dein Arm weh?"

„Nein," murmelte sie, ihr Lächeln süß und fröhlich an seiner nackten Haut. „Ich habe vergessen, wie sich Schmerz anfühlt."

„Dann solltest du diese besondere Methode den Heilern von St. Mungo weiter empfehlen," bemerkte er sanft. „Sie werden sie zweifellos ziemlich... _faszinierend_ finden."

Ein langer Augenblick des Schweigens. Dann wieder ihre Stimme, schläfrig, aber immer noch voller Neugier. „Hast du tatsächlich jeden einzelnen Studenten gemeldet, über den du gestolpert bist, während er in den Büschen mit einer Mitstudentin zugange war?"

Stephen grinste. „Tatsächlich habe ich es nie getan. Ausgerechnet von mir _in flagranti_ erwischt zu werden, war doch Strafe und Demütigung genug, oder nicht?"

„Wie überaus wahr." Ihre Augenlider schlossen sich flatternd, und nur einen Moment später war sie eingeschlafen. Er hielt sie in den Armen und sah zu, wie die Sonne draußen in flammendem Pink und Gold aufging. Die Helligkeit des neuen Tages brannte wie ein wärmendes Feuer in seiner Seele.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Eine _Minuskel _ist eine Schrift, wie sie in keltischen Bibeln und Evangeliaren verwendet wurde. Sie wird auch heute noch gern benutzt, wenn etwas möglichst „irisch" aussehen soll.


	15. Im Bund mit dem Teufel

Kapitel Vierzehn  
**Im Bund mit dem Teufel**

Regenwolken hingen schwer über der Winkelgasse; die letzten Lichter bei _Flourish & Blotts_ waren ausgegangen, und ein paar späte Passanten eilten in die Wärme des _Tropfenden Kessels_ zurück. Ein riesiges, goldenes Zeichen an der Wand eines schmalen Hauses die Straße hinunter sagte „TAGESPROPHET", aber die meisten Fenster des Redaktionsbüros waren dunkel: der _Abendprophet_ war soeben in Druck gegangen (ohne irgendwelche spektakulären Schlagzeilen), und das dröhnende Geräusch der Druckmaschinen im Keller (von einem Dutzend Hauselfen bedient) wurde von den wenigen Angestellten ignoriert, die noch hinter ihren Schreibtischen saßen.

Das große Büro von Chefredakteur Barnabas Cuffe – makellos ordentlich wie immer – war leer, ebenso wie das Eckzimmer, das die berüchtigte Rita Kimmkorn für sich beanspruchte. Die Wände dieses kleinen Raumes waren mit zahllosen Artikeln und Photographien dekoriert, die ihr grelles Lippenstiftgrinsen und ihre glitzernde Brille zeigten. Auf einem gewissenhaft staubfrei gehaltenen Regal waren ihre Bücher ausgestellt, _Leben und Lügen von Albus Dumbledore_ und _Harry Potter – die Geschichte des Jungen, Der Lebt, _zusammen mit neueren Übersetzungen ins Deutsche und Französische. Auf ihren Schreibtisch wartete eine kleine, versiegelte Kiste, gefüllt mit den Notizen für das Buch, das sie gerade schrieb; ein Zettel war an die lederne Schreibtischunterlage geheftet. Der Titel ihres neuesten Machwerkes war mit einer steilen, narzisstischen Hand darauf gekritzelt: _Severus Snape – Schurke oder Heiliger? _(1)

Direkt vor der Tür von Miss Kimmkorns Büro stand ein weiterer Schreibtisch, die Oberfläche von einem Teich aus Licht erhellt, der von einem Messing-Kerzenleuchter stammte. Eine Frau saß davor und studierte einen Artikel in einer vergilbten Zeitungsausgabe.

Der Artikel war beinahe vierzig Jahre alt, mit zwei Photos, von denen eines einen jungen Fenrir Greyback zeigte und das andere einen Mann in seinen späten Dreißigern, bolzengerade und so grimmig wie ein Grabstein. **LUPIN KLAGT GREYBACK DES MORDES AN**, schrie die Schlagzeile. Der Artikel war von Barnabas Cuffe geschrieben worden, eine Reportage über die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Greyback nach den tragischen Tod von zwei Muggelzwillingen in Nottingham 1968. Er war freigesprochen worden, zur großen Bestürzung vieler Zauberer in der Gegend, und zum fassungslosen Zorn des Mannes, der Remus Lupins Vater war.

Die Frau starrte auf das vergilbte Papier hinunter. _Reginald Lupin, Vater von Remus und Onkel von **Ruta**_ _Lupin._ Ihre sanften, ovalen Züge mit den blassgrauen Augen wurden plötzlich hart, die charmanten Rosenblattlippen formten eine schmale, zänkische Linie.

_Ruta Lupin._

Vicky Stone erinnerte sich sehr gut an sie, aus Hogwarts, auch wenn Rutas Gesicht ständig hinter einem Buch versteckt gewesen war, und obwohl Remus Lupins Cousine nie an den üblichen Hausverschwörungen von Ravenclaw teilgenommen hatte. Sie rief sich mit erstaunlicher Klarheit ins Gedächtnis, wie Ruta sich geweigert hatte, ihr ihre Kräuterkunde-Hausarbeit zu borgen, während sie selbst – Vindictia Stone, zwölf Jahre alt und verzweifelt entschlossen, sich zu beweisen – noch immer mit dem Nutzen und der Wirkung von Baldrian und Goldrute auf magisch hervorgerufenes Fieber zu kämpfen hatte. Andere Kinder hätten diese geringfügige Niederlage schon längst vergessen, aber Vicky hatte das exakte Gedächtnis eines Elefanten, und sie bewahrte jede kleine Kränkung und Zurückweisung wie einen verdorbenen Schatz in ihrem Herzen.

Ruta verschwand weiterhin hinter ihren Büchern, währen Vicky sich endlich zu einer Konstante in der Hierarchie von Ravenclaw entwickelte. Sie plante sorgsam jeden einzelnen Schritt, jedes Wort, das sie aussprach und jede Geste, um ihre hart erkämpfte Position zu sichern und zu verteidigen. Sie brachte es fertig, in den meisten Fächern eifrig und gelehrig zu erscheinen, und sie kultivierte die Fähigkeit, naive Mitschüler dazu zu bringen, ihre Arbeit mit ihr zu teilen, wann immer sie die Themen für angekündigte Aufsätze zu schwierig und schlichtweg zu langweilig fand.

Dann machte Vindictia Stone während den Weihnachtsferien in ihrem dritten Jahr einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse und verbrachte eine sehr interessante Stunde bei _Araminta Addams' Antiquitäten._ Sie ignorierte das staubige Durcheinander aus verbeulten Kesseln, zerbrochenen Spickoskopen und billigem Zauberergeschirr und steuerte geradewegs auf ein hohes Regal mit gebrauchten Büchern zu.

Zwischen einem halben Dutzend Taschenbücher über die amourösen Abenteuer von _Lavinia Shrewsbury: Die Heiße Hexe_ und einer tragisch ungelesenen Ausgabe von Celestina Warbecks unautorisierter Biographie _CELESTINA: Die bezaubernde Stimme_ fand sie ein sehr altes Pamphlet. Beim Blättern durch die angegilbten Seiten entdeckte sie mehr als zwanzig Rezepte für Liebestränke und anderes, faszinierendes Gebräu. Der Name der Autorin – einer gewissen Catherine Monvoisin (2) – war ihr unbekannt, aber sie war klug genug, eine Gelegenheit für leicht erworbenen Ruhm zu wittern. Sie kaufte das Buch für ein paar Sickel und nahm es mit zurück nach Hogwarts. Während der folgenden Wochen probierte Vicky vorsichtig eins oder zwei der Rezepte aus... zum Entzücken von Horace Slughorn, der ihr einen „erstaunlichen Einfallsreichtum" bescheinigte und Ravenclaw mit fünfzig Punkten belohnte.

Vicky war ebenso entzückt... und sie entschied auf der Stelle, das Buch als Quelle für noch größeren Einfluss zu nutzen. Während der nächsten dreieinhalb Jahre betrieb sie einen schwunghaften Handel mit heimlich abgefüllten Fläschchen und Phiolen, und ihr Erfolg war so verblüffend wie großartig. Sie hatte die Finger in jedem zweiten Gefühlsdrama von Ravenclaw und genoss ihre neu gefundene Macht außerordentlich. Natürlich erwartete sie, in ihrem Zaubertrank-U.T.Z. mit einem „Überragend" belohnt zu werden.

Aber irgendwann in ihrem siebten Jahr trat Ruta aus den Schatten heraus, als sie mit gründlichen Studien über die Anwendung von _Mandragora Vernalis_ gegen gefährliche Flüche begann. Vicky verfolgte die Fortschritte ihrer Klassenkameradin mit wachsender Neugier. Sie fand sehr rasch heraus, dass Rutas Vorstellungen denen von Phyllida Spore widersprachen – der Autorin des Standardwerkes _Tausend magische Kräuter und Pilze _– aber Miss Lupin hatte trotzdem Recht, und sowohl ihr Stil als auch ihre Argumentation waren, wenn man Professor Sprouts enthusiastischen Aussagen glauben wollte, absolut fehlerlos.

Und dann war Ruta eines Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw auf sie zugekommen; die meisten der Schüler waren bereits ins Bett gegangen, und als Vicky von ihrer Pergamentrolle aufblickte, saß die unbedeutende Miss Lupin in dem Sessel neben ihr.

„Das war ein interessanter Liebestrank, den du da heute zusammengebraut hast," bemerkte sie, „obwohl der Gebrauch von _Mandragora Vernalis_ ein bisschen... riskant ist."

„Wieso?" fragte Vicky und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Ruta lachte leise. „Das Zeug ist einfach ganz schrecklich giftig," sagte sie, „einer der vielen Gründe, warum man es nicht gegen den _Pestis_-Fluch einsetzen sollte. Nach meiner ehrlichen Meinung kann man den Teufel nicht mit Beelzebub austreiben. Und es in Liebestränken zu benutzen, ist sogar noch gefährlicher, und nicht besonders hilfreich, glaube ich... es hat eine betäubende Wirkung auf Körper und Geist."

Vicky beäugte sie zunehmend irritiert.

„Du bist eine richtige Besserwisserin, oder?" sagte sie.

„Nein," erwiderte Ruta, immer noch freundlich und aufreizend gelassen. „Aber der Einsatz von _Mandragora Vernalis_ in allen möglichen Tränken ist im Augenblick mein Steckenpferd. Und wenn du mehr über interessante Liebestränke mit dieser besonderen Zutat herausfinden möchtest, solltest du mal versuchen, Madam Pince nach einer Ausgabe von Catherine Monvoisins _Philtres d'Amour _zu fragen."

„Catherine ... _wer?" _Vickys Herzschlag stolperte und verfiel dann in einen hektischen Galopp.

„Monvoisin." Ruta wandte ihre Augen der Kaminglut zu. „Sie lebte im 17. Jahrhundert und war eine berühmte Absolventin von Beauxbatons. Traurigerweise entwickelte sie eine starke Vorliebe für die Dunklen Künste; sie lebte in Paris und entdeckte, dass der Muggel-Adel einen profitablen Markt für ihre Fähigkeiten darstellte. Sie verkaufte Tränke an die Mätresse des französischen Königs, und an eine ganze Anzahl Höflinge... darunter zweifellos ein paar Gebräue, die alles andere als harmlos waren. Sie war auch in entsetzlich finstere Rituale verwickelt, und 1679 wurde aus der Sache ein riesiger Skandal. Die königliche Polizei verhaftete beinahe den gesamten Kreis um Madame Monvoisin; es wurde nie so ganz klar, ob sie die Verhöre und die Folter, die den Verhaftungen folgten, tatsächlich selbst durchgemacht hat. Sie war eine brillante Meisterin für Zaubertränke und außergewöhnlich geschickt mit Verwandlungen. Ich denke, sie hat einfach eine ihrer Muggel-Verschwörerinnen genommen, sie in ein Spiegelbild von sich selbst verwandelt und sie dann so lange mit dem _Imperius_-Fluch belegt, bis ihre Doppelgängerin im Februar 1680 auf einem Scheiterhaufen starb."

„Was..." Vicky räusperte sich; ihr Mund war ganz plötzlich sehr trocken. „Was wurde aus der echten Monvoisin?"

Ruta zuckte die Achseln. „Onkel Corminius hat immer gesagt, dass sie das Vermögen einsammelte, das sie mit ihren zweifelhaften Diensten erworben hatte, dass sie sich einen Landsitz irgendwo in Osteuropa kaufte und sich weise aus der Welt der Muggel davonmachte. Sie hoffte, dass man sie einladen würde, an ihrer früheren Schule zu unterrichten, aber der Schulleiter fühlte sich nicht wohl mit ihrer offensichtlichen Verwicklung in die Dunklen Künste. Durmstrang hatte keinerlei Bedenken, und so beendete sie ihrer Karriere als hoch geachtete Meisterin für Zaubertränke in Russland." Sie erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Onkel Corminius interessiert sich sehr für historische Zaubertränke und magische Kräuter. Er besitzt eine Ausgabe von ihrem Buch... die englische Version, aber ich glaube, ich habe den Originaltitel noch richtig im Kopf. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Madam Pince es in der verbotenen Abteilung hat."

Sie ging zur Treppe, die in die Schlafsäle hinauf führte.

„Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett... und das solltest du auch. Du bist ein bisschen grün um die Kiemen."

Dann war sie weg, und Vicky starrte hinter ihr her, zitternd vor Schreck. _Es konnte keinen Zweifel daran geben, dass Ruta Lupin ihr Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte... dass ihr gesamter Erfolg und ihr Wissen nur aus einem Buch geborgt war. Sie würde zu Flitwick gehen und sie verpetzen, und Vicky sah, wie ihre hoch fliegenden Träume auf dem Steinboden zerschellten._

Die Wirkung auf ihr Selbstbewusstsein war katastrophal, und die gärende Feindseligkeit Ruta gegenüber, die in ihrem Herz geschlafen hatte, erwachte wieder zu vollem Leben. Wie konnte dieser blasse Schemen von einem Mädchen es wagen, ihr in den Weg zu kommen, nach all den Jahren, die Vicky damit verbracht hatte, ihr kompliziertes Netz aus enorm wichtigen Beziehungen, Klatsch und Halbweisheiten zu spinnen? Wie konnte Ruta Lupin es wagen, ihr den Ruhm zu rauben, den sie doch so offensichtlich verdient hatte...?

Ihre Enttäuschung und Wut wuchsen, bis sie ihren Geist zur Gänze ausfüllten; die U.T.Z.e kamen jetzt rasch näher. Nach ein paar Wochen, in denen die Furcht, gemeldet zu werden, ständig über ihr hing wie das Schwert des Damokles, war sie genügend außer sich und zornig, dass sie alle Vorsicht in den Wind schlug. Sechs Tage vor den Prüfungen brach sie Rutas große Truhe auf, stahl den fertigen Text ihres Aufsatzes und sämtliche Notizen, die sie finden konnte und verbrannte jeden einzelnen Fetzen Papier auf einem fröhlichen, kleinen Scheiterhaufen im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes von Ravenclaw.

Ihr Triumph war allerdings äußerst kurzlebig. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Pomona Sprout eine Kopie des fraglichen Aufsatzes aufbewahrte; sie wusste auch nicht, dass er bereits an den Redakteur von _Magische Kräuter Heute _geschickt worden war, um als Artikel veröffentlicht zu werden. Er ging just in dem Moment in den Druck, als sie dachte, dass sie den nervtötenden Dorn in ihrem Fleisch endlich losgeworden wäre. Es gab nie eine offizielle Untersuchung, aber sie war gezwungen, eine ziemlich unangenehme Stunde in Gesellschaft von Albus Dumbledore und Filius Flitwick zu verbringen; eine Hausgenossin hatte ihren Diebstahl im Schlafsaal mit angesehen, sicher hinter königsblauen Bettvorhängen versteckt. Um die Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, war dieses Mädchen eines der weniger glücklichen Opfer von Vickys Liebestränken. Demzufolge zögerte sie nicht, zu melden, was sie beobachtet hatte, und nur die Tatsache, dass das Schuljahr sowieso sehr bald zu Ende ging, hatte Miss Stone davor bewahrt, von der Schule verwiesen zu werden. Das Schlimmste war aber, dass Catherine Monvoisin und Vickys Trickserei überhaupt nicht erwähnt wurden; sie fand nie heraus, ob Ruta Lupin wirklich irgend jemandem davon erzählt hatte. Aber indem sie für Rutas Bemerkung an jenem Abend Rache nahm, hatte sich Vicky ihr eigenes Grab geschaufelt.

Nach den Prüfungen – und selbst Vickys gute Note in Kräuterkunde war kein Trost für ihr generell mittelmäßiges Abschneiden – sah sie Ruta Lupin nicht wieder (was sicher besser war für alle beide). Die Beziehungen ihres Onkels verschafften ihr einen Posten als Nachwuchsreporterin beim _Tagespropheten_. Sie brauchte lediglich vierundzwanzig Stunden, um zu begreifen, dass der Job vom Kaffeekochen bis zum Abholen instand gesetzter Gewänder von _Madam Malkin_ so ziemlich alles einschloss.

Während der folgenden Jahre hatte sie geduldig und stur gearbeitet, aber zu mehr als einem mäßigen Erfolg hatte es nicht ausgereicht... sie schrieb Artikel für Seite drei und las die Manuskripte neuer Autoren, die veröffentlicht werden wollten, wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt war, für die bekannteren Reporter die Archive zu durchsuchen. Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords hatte ihr ein wenig mehr Bekanntheit eingebracht (denn sie war es gewesen, die den größten Teil der ministeriumsfreundlichen Artikel schrieb, nachdem Rita Kimmkorn – zum großen Entsetzen ihrer Vorgesetzten – jenen katastrophalen Artikel über Harry Potter im _Klitterer _veröffentlicht hatte). Als der Krieg vorüber war, gewann Miss Kimmkorn ein Gutteil ihrer Reputation zurück, indem sie zwei sehr erfolgreiche Bücher heraus brachte. Als sie Vicky plötzlich die Teilzeitstelle einer persönlichen Assistentin anbot, akzeptierte Vicky bereitwillig, weil sie nun schon seit Jahren die Hoffnung auf einen späten, persönlichen Ruhm in ihrem Herzen nährte.

Seitdem hatte sie die meisten Recherchen erledigt, die zu dem (fast vollständigen) Manuskript in der Metallkiste auf Rita Kimmkorns Schreibtisch geführt hatten – natürlich nicht die Art Recherche, die sich ein ehrlicher Autor gewünscht haben würde. Vicky hatte zugesehen, wie Rita nach jeder unbewiesenen Anekdote und haarsträubende Lüge schnappte und das Ganze mit einer Prise der Wahrheiten pfefferte, die Vicky ausgegraben hatte – aber nur so lange, wie sie Ritas Zweck dienten.

Nun saß Vicky in dem leeren Redaktionsbüro, die Augen auf das gedruckte, zornige Gesicht von Reginald Lupin gerichtet, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Die Erinnerung trug sie zu dem Moment zurück, in dem vielleicht ihre größte Chance für eine wirkliche Karriere begonnen hatte.

Vor beinahe zwei Monaten war Rita Kimmkorn auf eine Lesetour durch Cornwall und Wales gegangen. An dem Wochenende, nachdem sie abgereist war, fing Vicky eine Eule mit einer ziemlich geheimnisvollen Botschaft ab. Sie war an den _Tagespropheten_ gerichtet, aber ganz eindeutig für Rita Kimmkorn gedacht, deren Name auf dem Umschlag stand. Vicky brauchte nur Sekunden, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie – als Miss Kimmkorns vertrauenswürdige Assistentin – jedes legitime Recht und ganz gewiss die Pflicht hatte, ihn zu öffnen. Der Brief forderte Rita auf, jemand Ungenannten in der _Lüsternen Hexe_ zu treffen, „wegen einer exklusiven und aufregenden Story". Es war die Sorte anonymer Nachricht, die Vicky normalerweise sofort weggeworfen hätte, wäre da nicht der gekritzelte Nachsatz unter der unleserlichen Unterschrift gewesen.

_Fenrir Greyback ist noch am Leben. Wenn Sie die sein wollen, die seine Geschichte erzählt, dann kommen Sie an diesem Mittwoch um halb zehn abends, allein. _

Fenrir Greyback! Seine Verbrechen waren legendär, sein grausamer Ruhm nährte die Sorte von Gruselgeschichten, die nur sehr wenige Kinder wirklich hören mochten. Und die Leute hatten - wie bei Voldemort - noch immer Angst, seinen Namen laut auszusprechen. Vicky war klug genug, um es besser zu wissen. Wenn sie aber herausfand, dass die Botschaft in dem Brief zutraf... wenn Greyback tatsächlich am Leben war...

Diesmal brauchte sie etwas länger, um sich zu entscheiden. _Die lüsterne Hexe _war eines der Gasthäuser in der Nokturngasse, die den übelsten Ruf genossen, und unter normalen Umständen hätte sich Vicky niemals ohne eine Leibwache dorthin gewagt – sie konnte nicht wie Rita die Gestalt wechseln. Vicky kannte ihre Chefin gut genug, um sicher zu sein, dass sie außer sich vor Wut sein würde, wenn sie jemals etwas über diese Sache herausfand. Rita Kimmkorn war absolut nicht bereit, irgend eine Rivalin zu tolerieren, und bei den überaus seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen Vicky es gewagt hatte, ihre Kompetenzen zu überschreiten, hatte sie es mit einem wahrhaft beängstigenden und eiskalten Zorn zu tun bekommen. Aber Rita würde noch zwei weitere Wochen aus der Redaktion fort sein, und die plötzliche Chance, ihrer erstickenden Kontrolle zu entkommen, war einfach zu gut, um sie nicht zu nutzen.

Und so kam es, dass Vicky an einem brütend heißen Abend Ende August ein dunkles Kopftuch über ihre perfekte, erdbeerblonde Frisur knotete und in den Schatten der Nokturngasse untertauchte. Ihr Mantel war schäbig, ihre Schuhe alt und abgetreten, und sie war zu vorsichtig, um irgendeine Art Schmuck zu tragen. Sie bog um eine scharfe Kurve und rannte beinahe in zwei Frauen mit scharlachroten, geschlitzten Kleidern hinein, die bleiche, nackte Schenkel zeigten.

„He, Kleine," zischte die eine Vicky ins Ohr. Sie war lang und dünn wie ein Besenstiel, die Krähenfüße um die harten, dunklen Augen hatte sie mit dickem Make-up zugekleistert. „Lust auf ein bisschen Unterricht, wie man sich aus einer grauen Maus in einen Phönix verwandelt?"

„Nicht, wenn _du_ die Lehrerin bist, du verhungerte, alte Henne," zischte Vicky zurück und wich mit Leichtigkeit dem halbherzigen Schlag aus, der nach ihr zielte. Sie hatte endlich ihr Ziel erreicht; trübes Licht flackerte hinter gelblichen Fenstern, und ein niedriges Schindeldach überschattete den Eingang wie eine übellaunig nach unten gezogene Augenbraue. Über ihr hing reglos das Wirtshausschild; es zeigte eine Frau mit lächerlich langem Lockenhaar und entblößten Brüsten. Ihr Zauberstab versprühte blutrote Funken. Die Tür der _Lüsternen Hexe_ öffnete sich, und plötzlich überwältigte das brennenden Aroma von Feuerwhisky und billigem Bier ihr die Sinne. Sie hielt die Luft an, schlüpfte an zwei Männern vorbei, die das Gasthaus verließen, und dann stand sie im Schankraum. Die Luft war blau von Rauch. Sie versuchte noch immer, den möglichen Verfasser dieses mysteriösen Briefes zu finden, als sich plötzlich eine Hand um ihren Oberarm legte.

Der Griff dieser Hand war so hart wie Eisen, und sie wurde zwischen Tischen und Bänken hindurch gezerrt. Nur Sekunden später stolperte sie durch einen verborgenen Seiteneingang und hinaus auf einen schmalen Hinterhof. Riesige Mülltonnen standen an der Wand entlang; sie quollen von verfaulten Essensresten und zerbrochenen Flaschen über, aber Vicky hatte kaum Zeit, mehr von ihrer unwirtlichen Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Sie wurde gegen einen niedrigen Holzzaun gestoßen und starrte mit offenem Mund zu der hoch gewachsenen Gestalt hinauf, die sich über ihr auftürmte.

„Du," knurrte eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Schatten einer großen Kapuze hervor, „bist _nicht_ Rita Kimmkorn. Hat sie dich her geschickt?"

Vicky straffte den Rücken und versuchte verzweifelt, ihr elendes Zähneklappern unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich bin ihre persönliche Assistentin," krächzte sie. „Unglücklicherweise ist Miss Kimmkorn verhindert – aus verschiedenen, wichtigen Gründen. Aber ich bin autorisiert, in ihrem Namen zu sprechen... und gewisse Angebote zu machen, falls das der Grund ist, weshalb Sie gekommen sind."

Die dunkle Gestalt gab ein heiseres Glucksen von sich, und Vicky spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen in ihren Nacken in eisiger Panik sträubten. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel mehr, wer er war... aber mitten in ihrer Furcht arbeitete ihr Gehirn nach wie vor, und sie fragte sich, was wichtig genug sein mochte, um ihn buchstäblich aus seinem Grab auferstehen zu lassen.

„An Geld bin ich nicht interessiert," sagte der Mann. „Ich bin auf eine bestimmte Information aus – und wenn Sie imstande sind, mir die zu beschaffen, dann gebe ich Ihnen eine vollständige Liste der Orte, an denen ich die letzten acht Jahre verbracht habe. Ich habe sogar ein saftiges, kleines Extra über einen Orden von Werwölfen, der dem Ministerium für Zauberei in Rumänien seit mehr als dreißig Jahren Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Sie haben den Fluch des Mondes überwunden, weißt du?"

Wieder dieses gedämpfte Glucksen, und Vicky wurde der Mund trocken.

„Sie können sich verwandeln, wann immer sie wollen... und ich hatte die Chance, ihre Methode auszuprobieren."

Vicky zitterten die Knie; sie war dankbar, dass sie sich auf den Zaun hinter ihr stützen konnte. Sie leckte sich die Lippen. „Falls... falls Sie sich entschließen, mir diesen Effekt zu demonstrieren, dann bin ich vielleicht nicht mehr imstande, Ihnen die Information zu geben, nach der Sie suchen," brachte sie heraus.

„Schlaues Luder." Greyback lachte. „Schlau genug, will ich glauben, dass du weißt, wie ärgerlich ich werde,wenn du irgend jemandem vom Werwolf-Fangkommando etwas von unserem kleinen Treffen erzählst, ja?" Plötzlich hob sich seine Hand und packte ihr Kinn. „Denn wenn du mich verrätst, mein wissbegieriges, kleines Schätzchen, dann werde ich es wissen... und ich werde dich finden. Verstanden?"

„Verstanden." Sie schluckte nervös, aber gleichzeitig zog sich ein dünner Faden der Genugtuung durch ihre Furcht. Wenn sie diesen gefährlichen Handel tatsächlich überstand und lange genug lebte, um die Geschichte zu erzählen, dann würde der Lohn gewaltig sein.

„Was ist es, das Sie haben wollen?" fragte sie.

„Alles, was du über die Lupin-Familie herausfinden kannst," sagte er. Seine Stimme war jetzt vollkommen farblos. „Ich weiß, dass Remus Lupin in der zweiten Schlacht umgekommen ist, und dass seine Eltern schon seit fast zwanzig Jahren tot sind. Aber der Cousin seines Vaters sollte noch am Leben sein... und er hat eine Tochter. Ich bin ihr begegnet, als sie noch ein Kind war... niedliches, kleines Ding."

_Ruta. Kein Zweifel, er sprach über Ruta Lupin!_

„Sie wollen wissen, wo sie leben – jeder von ihnen?"

„Oh ja." Die starken Finger lösten den Griff um ihr Kinn, wanderten aufwärts und streiften ihre Wange. Vicky brauchte ihre gesamte Willenskraft, um nicht zurück zu zucken. „Und natürlich ist da noch Theodore... Remus' Sohn. Er ist jetzt acht Jahre alt, glaube ich, und ich bin ganz besonders interessiert an seinem... _Wohlergehen."_

Ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern. Sie kannte die Geschichte der Lupin-Familie aus Rita Kimmkorns Buch über den Jungen Der Lebte; Rita hatte jedes tragische Detail mit boshaftem Vergnügen breit getreten, und nur Harry Potters Mitarbeit hatte wenigstens die schlimmsten Auswüchse verhindert. Greybacks Absicht war nicht misszuverstehen; ihre Fähigkeiten im Recherchieren zu nutzen und ihm zu geben, was er haben wollte, würde wahrscheinlich bedeuten, dass sie das Schicksal dieses Kindes besiegelte.

Die Gedanken flatterten in ihrem Kopf wie Vögel auf der Flucht vor dem Fänger und seinem Käfig – _war nicht Harry Potter der Pate des Jungen? Und er würde ihn doch sicher gut beschützen, oder nicht? Mit ein wenig Glück würde es Greyback niemals gelingen, Hand an den Jungen zu legen. _

Vicky Stone holte tief Atem und stählte sich gegen ihr nagendes Gewissen.

Dieser Bestie vor ihr zu erzählen, wie er die Lupins finden konnte, hatte _nichts_ zu bedeuten... nur etwas öffentlich zugängliches Wissen, das Greyback benutzen mochte... oder nicht. Die Konsequenzen dieses Handels war sowieso nicht ihre Angelegenheit. Sie kannte diese Leute kaum... außer Ruta, und die frühere Bekanntschaft mit ihr hatte Vicky nur Demütigungen und Niederlagen eingebracht. Vielleicht, dachte Vicky mit einem kleinen Kitzel schuldbewusster Genugtuung, war ein gewisses Ausmaß von Schrecken und Gefahr für Ruta Lupin durchaus gerechtfertigt.

_Endlich war Vindictia Stone damit an der Reihe, erfolgreich zu sein. _

„Sie werden ein paar Tage warten müssen," hörte sie sich selbst kühl sagen. „Jedes einzelne Stück Information zusammen zu tragen bedeutet einiges an Arbeit. Nächste Woche – gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort?"

„Gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort." Seine Stimme lang schwer von dunklem, bösartigen Vergnügen. „Das soll wohl heißen, dass ich auf dich zählen kann?"

„Natürlich." Vicky nickte knapp und entschieden. „Solange Sie Ihren Teil der Abmachung einhalten, tue ich es auch." -

Sie trafen sich eine Woche später nochmals, und sie sagte ihm, wo er Rudolphus, Ruta und Theodore Lupin finden konnte. Dieses Mal erhob ihr abgehärtetes Gewissen keine Einwände mehr, und sie machte sich eifrig Notizen, während Greyback ihr von dem Werwolfs-Orden in Rumänien erzählte. Er weigerte sich allerdings, ihr irgendein Detail über sein Leben zu verraten; er sagte ihr, sie würde seine Geschichte bekommen, sobald er festgestellt hatte, dass _ihre_ stimmte... und Vicky verließ die Nokturngasse mit einer Mischung aus Angst, dass sie übertölpelt worden war und der sturen Überzeugung, dass ihre Zeit des Ruhmes endlich zum Greifen nahe war.

Das war Ende August gewesen. Seither keine Eule, keine Nachricht, nicht ein einziges Wort. Fenrir Greyback hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst, und ihre Träume von einer stürmischen Karriere drohten, das selbe zu tun.

Vicky starrte auf den Artikel und das grimmige Gesicht von Remus Lupins Vater hinunter. Sie konnte nicht noch länger warten... sie musste herausfinden, was passiert war, bevor Rita Kimmkorn etwas über ihre geheimen Pläne heraus bekam. Was Rudolphus Lupin anging, gab es keinerlei alarmierende Neuigkeiten; der alte Zauberer war offenbar noch immer heil und gesund und lebte unbehelligt in seinem Haus in der Nähe von London. Und wenn man Greybacks berüchtigte Vorliebe für sehr junges Fleisch in Betracht zog, dann hatte er ziemlich sicher zuerst sein Glück bei Remus Lupins Abkömmling versucht.

Vicky konnte sich den Blick in ihre Notizen sparen. Theodore Lupin lebte bei seiner Großmutter, in einem kleinen, abgelegenen Muggeldorf im Norden... genau wie ihre ehemalige Klassenkameradin. Sie würde sich die Tatsache zunutze machen, dass Rita gerade vollkommen damit beschäftigt war, die Druckfahnen der Snape-Biographie zu lesen, und ihre Abwesenheit wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht bemerkte. Sie musste Greybacks Spur aufnehmen.

_St. Mary Green, _dachte Vicky Stone, ein sanftes, zuversichtliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Der Name klang wie eine hoffnungsvolle Anrufung in ihrem Geist wider. _St. Mary Green, Eskdale, Lake District. _

vvvvv

Ruta Lupin schwamm aus den Tiefen eines traumlosen Schlummers zurück ins Bewusstsein. Rotgoldenes Licht schimmerte hinter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern; sie wandte ihren Kopf auf dem Kissen, streckte ein Glied nach dem anderen und begriff mit bodenloser Erleichterung, dass ihr Körper zu seiner menschlichen Gestalt zurück gekehrt war.

Ihre Sinne waren nach der Verwandlung allerdings noch immer überwach und scharf; der frische Duft der Zitronengeranie auf dem Podest neben dem Bücherregal mischte sich mit dem Lavendelaroma der Seife, die sie benutzte, um die Vorhänge zu waschen. Ein Hauch von Asche und Holzrauch hing in der Luft und sagte ihr, dass jemand am Abend zuvor ein Feuer im Kamin angezündet haben musste. Das glatte Gewebe des Bettbezuges aus Leinen fühlte sich auf ihrer bloßen Haut an wie eine sinnliche Liebkosung.

_Ihrer bloßen Haut. _

Ruta öffnete die Augen. Sie setzte sich auf; ihr war ein wenig schwindelig und flau, und sie brauchte eine Weile, die vertraute Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen. Ihr Blick fand die alte Pendeluhr auf dem Kaminsims. Sie sagte ihr, das Mittag gerade vorüber war. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, aber ein schmaler Sonnenstrahl malte eine helle Linie auf den Teppich. Ein Häufchen grauer Asche lag auf dem Kaminrost, und dann entdeckte sie etwas Kleines, Rechteckiges, dicht neben der Uhr. Sie schob die Decke zurück und stand auf; sie hatte mit einem intensiven Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit zu kämpfen. Nachdem sie mehr als drei Tage im Körper eines Wolfes gelebt hatte, kam es ihr verstörend fremd vor, sich auf zwei menschlichen Beinen fort zu bewegen.

Sie stand vor dem Kamin und hielt das Buch in ihren Händen. _Die Legenden von Beedle dem Barden_; sie hatte sie nach der letzten Gutenacht-Geschichte für Teddy in Dromedas Haus aus Versehen mit nach Hause genommen.

„_Es war einmal ein wundersamer Garten am weit entfernten Ende eines magischen Königreiches, umschlossen von einer hohen Mauer und von mächtigen Bannsprüchen geschützt, die kein Zauberstab zu brechen je imstande war." Stephen, der hier im Sessel saß und ihr das Märchen vorlas, das sie am meisten liebte, während sie in der Gestalt eingeschlossen war, die der Fluch ihr aufzwang... das Entsetzen, aus ihrer menschlichen Identität gerissen zu werden, gedämpft durch den Trank, den er ihr gegeben hatte, und die dunkle, vertraute Stimme, die sie in ihrer Hilflosigkeit zur Ruhe brachte. _

Ihr Daumen strich über die silbernen Schädel auf dem Einband, während der Rest der Nacht sich endlich in ihrem Geist entfaltete, ein Bild von eigentümlicher Schönheit und von Frieden.

_Ihre Augen, die sich in der Dämmerung öffneten, sein Gesicht über ihr und seine Hand auf ihrer Wange... „Bist du... sicher?" Und dann hatte seine Berührung sie langsam in Brand gesetzt, sein Arm sie gehalten, während die letzten Überreste ihrer Furcht unter seinen Händen auf ihrem Körper dahin schmolzen. Was peinlich und beschämend hätte werden können, verwandelte sich in ein Fest, und seine Unfähigkeit, sich zurückzuhalten, machte ihr Vergnügen nur noch intensiver. _

Ruta ging hinüber zur Tür, nahm den Morgenmantel vom Haken, und es gelang ihr, hinein zu schlüpfen und ihn um ihren nackten Körper zu schlingen; sie registrierte abwesend, dass sie ihren Arm viel weiter beugen konnte als zuvor... die strikte Entschlossenheit, mit der Winky ihre Übungen überwachte, zahlte sich wirklich aus.

_Sein Kuss die reine Erlösung, sein Leib ein solider Wall gegen das Chaos ihres zerschmetterten Lebens. Ihre Lippen, die die seinen hungrig für sich beanspruchten, als sie spürte, wie ihr Höhepunkt näher kam, jede Fiber ihres entwöhnten Körpers gespannt wie eine Bogensehne, seine atemlose Stimme, die in ihren Ohren widerhallte, während sie gemeinsam Erfüllung fanden, Mund an Mund, Herz an Herz. _

Sie erhaschte in dem kleinen, runden Spiegel einen Blick auf ihr glühendes Gesicht und stand still. Unbewusst hob sie die Hand und zog die Spur seines letzten Kusses mit der Fingerspitze nach. Sie entdeckte, was sie da tat und errötete nur noch tiefer. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte sie die Stille im Haus. _Wo war er? War er gegangen?_ Würde _er denn gehen... nach einer solchen Nacht? _

Sie wandte sich von den Spiegel ab und ging die Treppe hinunter. Aus der Küche kam kein Geräusch, kein Dufthauch von Winkys frisch gekochtem Kaffee. Die Hauselfe musste gegangen sein, als ihr Herr letzte Nacht eintraf. Aber sie wusste, dass Stephen noch da war... sogar schon, ehe sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Er saß am Tisch und schaute auf die Straße hinaus. Weste und Jacke hingen über der Stuhllehne, und sein Haar sah ein wenig feucht aus. Ruta holte tief Luft.

„Guten Morgen, Stephen," sagte sie. „Offenbar hast du meine Rosmarinseife gefunden – eine gute Wahl, denn die mit Rosenöl und Lavendel würdest du wohl nicht mögen."

Er drehte sich rasch um, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie sah Überraschung und ein wenig Belustigung in seinem Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, Ruta." Er stand auf. „Es gibt Frühstück für dich, obwohl du dich mit meinen armseligen Fähigkeiten zufrieden geben musst. Ich habe Winky gestern Abend nach Hause geschickt. Komm und setz dich hin, während ich es hole."

Ruta lächelte, seltsam beruhigt durch seinen beiläufigen Ton. „Lass mich raten... Porridge? Und du hast dir einen _Assam_-Tee gekocht."

„Sehr bemerkenswert." Er sah ihr zu, wie sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches niederließ. „Eine Nachwirkung der Verwandlung, nehme ich an?"

„Ich glaube schon – und sicher nicht die Schlechteste." Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Weißt du, ich bin unglaublich hungrig."

„Natürlich bist du das." Stephen nahm seine leere Tasse und seinen Teller. „Du hast seit fast drei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen." Er verließ das Zimmer und kam mit einer kleinen, dampfenden Schüssel und einer weiteren Tasse zurück. „Kakao," erklärte er. „Und ich habe den Porridge mit einer Mischung aus Milch und Wasser gemacht... wir sollten deinen leeren Magen besser nicht überfordern."

„Ich danke dir, Stephen." Sie nahm einen ersten Löffel von dem Porridge. Er war weich und süß; Stephen war großzügig mit dem Zucker umgegangen, und während sie pflichtbewusst weiter aß, spürte sie, wie sich ihre Lebensgeister hoben. „Sehr gut, wirklich."

„Aber nicht dein Lieblings-Frühstück, oder?"

Sie betrachtete ihn überrascht. „Das ist wahr. Woher weißt du..."

„Winky." Für einen kurzen Moment tanzte ein Lachen in den schwarzen Augen; sie sah es voller Entzücken. „Ich bin über deine Vorlieben umfassend informiert. Croissants, Butter, Marmelade und Honig... und natürlich bist du hoffnungslos süchtig nach Winkys Kaffee."

„Natürlich." Plötzliche Wärme stieg ihr ins Gesicht. „Du scheinst mich ziemlich gut zu kennen."

Stephen antwortete nicht; er setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und blickte auf seine Finger hinunter. Die Stille wuchs, bis sie betäubend wurde, und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, als gähnte ein tiefer Abgrund zwischen ihnen. _Es war geradezu lächerlich. Während dieser unglaublichen, letzten Nacht hatte sie fast jeden Zoll seiner Haut erforscht – und jetzt wagte sie es nicht einmal, die Hand auszustrecken und seine zu berühren. _

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Ruta," sagte er endlich. „Du bist für mich ein fortwährendes Rätsel. Ich hätte nie erwartet, etwas... jemandem wie dir zu begegnen."

„Ich bin nichts Besonderes," erwiderte sie leise. „Und du solltest wissen – besser als irgendjemand sonst – wie fehlbar ich bin."

„Hör auf damit." Seine Stimme war überraschend rau. „Muss ich dich wirklich an die unglückseligen Taten meiner Jugend erinnern? Du magst versucht haben, einen trauernden Mann in eine Liebe zu pressen, die er nicht wirklich fühlte, aber ich habe den Inhalt von Trelawneys verdammter Prophezeiung an den Dunklen Lord verraten und seinen Kummer überhaupt erst verursacht – und den von vielen anderen."

_Deinen eigenen eingeschlossen,_ dachte Ruta, aber sie sagte es nicht laut.

„Und was kommt als Nächstes?" fuhr Stephen fort. Jetzt war er es, der die Hand ausstreckte und sie berührte; kräftige Finger schlossen sich um ihr Kinn und hoben ihren Kopf an, bis ihre Augen sich begegneten. „Wirst du den Versuch machen, dich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass du mich in diese Freundschaft und endlich in dein Bett gelockt hast?"

Sie starrte ihn an; sie konnte nicht sprechen.

„Mit der selben Rechtfertigung könnte ich behaupten, dass ich mich vor zwölf Stunden in dein Haus gestohlen und darauf gewartet hätte, dass du dich zurück verwandelst, und dass ich meine ruchlose Missetat damit gekrönt hätte, deine Erschöpfung und Verwundbarkeit auszunutzen."

„Das hast du _nicht_!" keuchte Ruta, hin- und her gerissen zwischen Entsetzen und Belustigung.

„Richtig, das habe ich nicht." Er gab ihr Kinn frei und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Was für Idiotien wir auch in unseren jüngeren Jahren begangen haben – und was ich tat, als ich älter wurde und es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen – es hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist."

Ein Lächeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel. „Ich bin froh, dass du es auf diese Weise siehst."

„Ich würde es nicht anders sehen wollen." Er schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. „Es war ein... ein unerwartetes Geschenk, und ich würde nie wagen, es durch Erinnerungen und Misstrauen herabzusetzen."

„Ja. Aber, Stephen..." Jetzt wandte Ruta ihren Blick ab und schaute auf ihre Hände hinunter. „Ich möchte immer noch, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht erwarte... dass du nicht... dass ich _nie_..." Ihr wurde klar, dass sie stammelte. Sie brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippen.

„_Ruta."_ Ungläubig hörte sie das Lächeln in seiner Stimme. Der Sessel schrammte über den Fußboden, und ganz plötzlich spürte sie seine Hände. Er stand hinter ihr und warme Finger pressten sich gegen die starren Muskeln ihrer heilen Schulter und ihres oberen Rückens. „Dein ehrenhafter Versuch, mir zu versichern, dass ich keine Konsequenzen zu befürchten habe, ist wahrhaft herzerfrischend."

Das Lächeln war noch immer da, aber sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, um sich zu versichern, dass er sie tatsächlich neckte. Er hatte die langen, wirren Strähnen in ihrem Nacken geteilt, und seine Fingerspitzen woben ein segensreiches, kraftvolles Muster an ihrem Rückgrat entlang, wobei er sanft ihren Kopf unten hielt.

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?" Sie sprach durch den Vorhang ihrer Haare.

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Nun war seine Stimme ernst und ein wenig müde, und seine Hände glitten auf ihre Schultern zurück und weiter, bis sie sanft ihren Hals und ihre Schultern streichelten. Ruta lehnte sich in seine Berührung hinein und schauderte vor Vergnügen, während eine Gänsehaut ihre Arme überzog. Die Wärme seines Körpers hinter ihr war wie ein festes Bollwerk gegen das Chaos ihrer Ängste; sie wünschte sich verzweifelt, das alte Misstrauen gegen die zerstörerischen Wege ihres Herzens beiseite zu fegen und an das zu glauben, was auch immer vor ihm und ihr gemeinsam liegen mochte. _Wie dumm ich gewesen bin_, dachte sie, _vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren, als ich Freundschaft und alte Zuneigung mit leidenschaftlicher Liebe verwechselt habe._ Jetzt kannte sie den Unterschied, aber eine tiefe Furcht, von diesem komplizierten Mann mit der vernarbten Seele zu viel zu erwarten, zu viel zu verlangen, machte sie hilflos und verschloss ihr den Mund.

„Ich muss für eine Weile weg," sagte er, die Handflächen leicht auf ihren Oberarmen. „Ich warte gerade auf einen Bericht, den Minerva mir für heute versprochen hat. Gleich nach Greybacks Angriff habe ich sie um einige gründliche Recherchen in Durmstrang gebeten. Sie haben dort Bücher über die Behandlung von Werwölfen, die ich nie in die Hand bekommen habe; manche von ihnen wurden von Grigorij Grigorieff geschrieben. Der Mann ist eine Legende. Er hat fast siebzig Jahre in Durmstrang unterrichtet und mehr über den Fluch des Mondes vergessen, als ich jemals gewusst habe."

Ruta spürte, wie die Anspannung in ihren Körper zurückkehrte. „Wieso willst du diese Bücher lesen?"

Stephen trat zurück und wandte sich zum Fenster; dicke Wolken verbargen die bleiche Scheibe der Sonne und machten den Tag draußen grau und dunkel. „Ich hoffe auf Inspiration; Marcus Belbys Wolfsbanntrank mag dich davor bewahren, dich ganz an die Verwandlung zu verlieren, aber die Zeit des Vollmondes musst du trotzdem im Körper eines Wolfs verbringen. Vielleicht könnten mir weitere Informationen dabei helfen, einen Trank zu entwickeln, der es dir erspart, dich überhaupt verwandeln zu müssen."

„Das wäre... wundervoll," flüsterte Ruta; Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen, und sie presste die Lippen fest gegen die Worte zusammen, die überzufließen drohten. _Ich bin durch all deine Verteidigungslinien gebrochen, ich habe dich in die Vendetta eines wahnsinnigen Monsters hineingezogen, dich aus der Deckung gezerrt, dir die Sorge für mein Wohlergehen aufgebürdet... und noch immer gibst du mir mehr, als ich je von dir verlangen könnte._

„Ruta."

Jetzt stand er neben ihr und als sie aufschaute, begegnete sie seinem durchdringenden Blick. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, hör damit auf. Und nein, ich habe keine Legilimantik benutzt... es ist leicht genug, in deinem Gesicht zu lesen."

Unerwarteterweise ließ der Druck auf ihrem Herzen nach, und ihr Gesicht entspannte sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, bei dem Gedanken, ein offenes Buch für dich zu sein, fühle ich mich keineswegs unwohl."

„Sehr gut. Das sollte die Dinge wesentlich einfacher machen – für uns beide." Plötzlich nahm er ihre Hände und hob sie an seinen Mund. Es war ein eigentümlicher Kuss, zärtlich und fast ehrerbietig. „Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, Ruta... was immer vor uns liegt, wir sollten versuchen, optimistisch zu sein." Er hielt inne. „Wenn ich irgend etwas gelernt habe, seit ich dir begegnet bin, dann, dass ein wenig Vertrauen in die Zukunft ganz sicher nicht schadet."

Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Dann werde ich versuchen, dieses Vertrauen auch in meinem Herzen zu finden."

„Ich sollte dir Winky schicken, um ein Bad für dich vorzubereiten und dir mit deinem Morgenmantel behilflich zu sein," sagte er, ließ ihre Hände los und ging langsam Richtung Tür. „Sie wird dir sowieso beistehen wollen... seit du ihr diese Ohrringe geschenkt hast, betrachtet sie dein Wohlergehen als ihre persönliche Angelegenheit."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich sie brauche. Ich denke, ich kann den Wasserhahn allein aufdrehen, und ich kann meinen Arm viel leichter benutzen als noch vor einer Woche. Es wird Zeit für mich, unabhängiger zu werden. Aber..." Sie strich sich eine zerzauste Locke hinter das Ohr. „Ich hätte gern _deine _Hilfe mit meinem Haar."

Er stand auf der Schwelle und blickte mit einem Funkeln in den Augen zu ihr zurück. „Ich wäre mehr als glücklich, dir den Gefallen zu tun, Ruta. Aber wenn du _mir_ einen Gefallen tun willst... lass es einfach so, wie es ist." Seine Lippen zuckten. „Es ist wunderschön."

Er verschwand hinaus in den Korridor, und einen Moment später schloss sich die Vordertür hinter ihm. Ruta blieb reglos mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen, das Gesicht weich vor Staunen.

vvvvv

„Oh, aber _natürlich_ kenne ich Ruta Lupin!" sagte Eleanor Carpenter und erhob dabei die Stimme, um das Geräusch des Föns zu übertönen. „Nettes, freundliches Mädchen... obwohl sie in letzter Zeit ein bisschen sehr für sich bleibt. Aber ich denke, das ist mehr oder weniger verständlich, nach so einem _fürchterlichen _Unfall."

„Ein Unfall?" Die Frau neben ihr – den Kopf mit Lockenwicklern gespickt – wirkte eindeutig schockiert. „Was ist ihr zugestoßen?"

Mrs. Carpenter sah sich im Hauptraum von Annie Archers Beauty Salon um. Es war die einzige Friseurin in St. Mary Green, und – wie an einem Samstagmorgen üblich – war jeder einzelne der roten Stühle besetzt. Zufrieden mit der Größe ihres Publikums, fuhr sie fort:

„Andromeda Tonks hat mir erzählt, dass Ruta nach London fuhr, um ihren Vater zu besuchen. Als sie in Bayswater eine Straße überquerte, wurde sie von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer schlichtweg übersehen, und sie wurde auf den Gehweg geschleudert. Seither ist ihr rechter Arm gelähmt... was die Dinge für sie ziemlich schwierig macht, armes Ding."

„Wieso denn das?" Die Augen der Frau auf dem nächsten Stuhl waren erfüllt von ehrlicher Sorge.

„Sie hat als Gärtnerin gearbeitet, in der großen Gärtnerei drüben in Berwick. Aber mit diesem Arm... es ist wirklich eine Schande. Sie hat ein phantastisches Händchen mit Blumen, und es wird schwer sein, jemanden mit ihrem Geschick für Rosen zu finden. Seit ich ihre Setzlinge kaufe, habe ich keine Probleme mehr mit Mehltau – und das seit fast acht Jahren!"

„Wann wurde sie denn verletzt?"

Mrs. Carpenters Tochter, die für ihr allwöchentliches Waschen und Legen erschienen war, nahm den Ball auf.

„Vor zwei Monaten. Das war in der Nacht, als wir hier dieses Riesendrama hatten."

„Riesendrama? An einem solchen Ort?"

„Oh ja. Bernie Smithers hat sich selbst zum Helden gemacht, als er das Monster erlegte." Der Spott in ihrer Stimme machte deutlich, dass sie keine sehr hohe Meinung von dem jungen Constabler hatte.

„Ein _Monster?"_ Die Besucherin schien froh zu sein, sich als Zuhörerin für jeden anzubieten, der etwas zu erzählen hatte.

Eleanor Carpenter riss die Unterhaltung wieder an sich und warf Annie Archer durch die erstickenden Haarspray-Wolken einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Es war nämlich gar kein Monster. Es war ein Wolf. Er kam Ende August her, richtete unter den Schafen meines Schwiegersohnes ein Gemetzel an und tötete danach einen alten Mann. Die Leute hatten wirklich Angst... und dann fand Bernie Smithers dieses ,Monster' mitten in der Nacht und schoss es tot, gleich neben der alten Eiche in der Mitte von Mill Walk. Und dann schlug ein Blitz in den Baum und verbrannte ihn zu Asche, zusammen mit dem Wolf."

„Ruta muss die Fahrt nach London aber wohl am selben Tag gemacht haben," sagte ihre Tochter, die sich für das Thema erwärmte und Annie Archers Hand mit der Haarbürste ungeduldig beiseite wedelte. „Minnie Smith hat mir gesagt, sie hätte sie um die Mittagszeit herum besucht, um die Astern abzuholen, die sie bestellt hatte... erstaunliche Sorte, sie blühen bis Weihnachten." Sie fing den Blick der Frau ein, die neben ihrer Mutter saß. „Das war der 28. August, und bei all der Aufregung hätte wahrscheinlich überhaupt niemand bemerkt, dass Ruta das Dorf verlassen hatte, wenn Mrs. Tonks es uns nicht gesagt hätte. Woher kannten Sie sie doch gleich, Miss...?"

„Stone, Vicky Stone. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung," sagte die Frau; sie war sichtlich erschüttert. Ihr hübsches, ovales Gesicht war ganz bleich. „Ruta und ich, wir waren Klassenkameradinnen, und wirklich gute Freundinnen. Aber nach unserem Abschluss habe ich ihre Spur verloren." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war sogar Ende August in London; ich hätte sie wenigstens im Krankenhaus besuchen können! Glauben Sie, es geht ihr jetzt gut genug für einen Besuch?"

„Das hoffe ich doch," sagte Mrs. Carpenter mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke - während der letzten drei Tage habe ich sie überhaupt nicht gesehen. Aber wenn Sie möchten, kann ich Ihnen sagen, wo sie wohnt... zu Fuß sind es kaum fünf Minuten von hier."

Die Frau lächelte sie an. „Das wäre ganz, ganz reizend," sagte sie.

vvvvvv

Eine halbe Stunde später ging Vicky Stone die Straße hinunter; sie gratulierte sich noch immer zu den Einfall, beim örtlichen Friseur anzufangen; jede Menge Frauen mit jeder Menge Zeit für jede Menge Tratsch. Die Informationen, die sie hatte zusammentragen können, entschädigten sie sogar für die inakzeptable, geschmacklose Frisur und das unangenehme Gefühl von Muggel-Haarspray auf der Haut.

_Ein Wolf, der Ende August getötet worden war. Ruta Lupin, die angeblich beinahe zur gleichen Zeit in London von einem Auto angefahren wurde, und die danach wundersamerweise für mehr als einen Monat hinter den Mauern eines namenlosen Krankenhauses verschwand. Wieder Ruta Lupin, die in dieses dumme, kleine Kaff zurückkehrte und sich während der letzten drei Tage in ihrem Haus versteckte._ Sie würde so schnell wie möglich den Mondkalender überprüfen müssen, aber sie spürte bereits die Vorahnung einer wirklich großen Enthüllungsgeschichte, stark genug, dass sie ihr in den Fingerspitzen kribbelte.

Sie sah das Straßenschild mit der Aufschrift _Tulip Close,_ wandte sich nach rechts und kam an zwei winterkahlen Gärten hinter grauen Mauern vorbei. Es war leicht, Ruta Lupins Haus zu finden; sie sah sauber gestutzte Rosenbüsche und eine blattlose Trauerweide, aber Astern in warmen Farben blühten noch immer üppig in rechteckigen Beeten. Sie rahmten einen mit Steinplatten belegten Weg ein, der zum Eingang führte... und als Vicky nur noch fünf, sechs Meter entfernt war, öffnete sich plötzlich die Haustür.

Vicky huschte hastig hinter die Deckung eines ungepflegten Rhododendronbusches und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem. Während der letzten Tage hatte sie sich ständig gefragt, wie Ruta – die unscheinbare, die _unerträgliche_ Ruta Lupin – wohl nach all diesen Jahren aussehen mochte...

Aber die Person, die auf den Weg hinaus trat, war ein Mann – eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt, einen gefalteten Mantel über dem Arm und den Kopf unbedeckt.

_Schwarzes, kurz geschnittenes Haar und ein bleiches Gesicht, schockierend vertraut..._ Vicky zog sich noch tiefer in den Schatten des Busches zurück und beobachtete den Fremden, während er mit langen, raschen Schritten an ihr vorüber ging... und dann schlug sie alle Sorgfalt und Vorsicht in den Wind, hastete auf den Gehsteig hinaus und starrte hinter ihm her.

„Großer Merlin!" flüsterte sie. „_Großer Merlin!"_

Während der letzten acht Monate hatte sie fast ihre gesamte Zeit damit verbracht, die Recherchen für Rita Kimmkorns neuestes Buch zu machen, und nachdem sie Hunderte und Aberhunderte von Photographien betrachtet hatte, waren die Gesichtszüge des Mannes, von dem dieses Buch handeln sollte, tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben.

Vicky Stone stand in der Mitte von Tulip Close, überwältigt von einem strahlenden Gefühl des Triumphes; ihr Herzschlag raste. Mit einem Federstrich konnte sie nun die Waagschale von gleich zwei Leben zum Kippen bringen, und diese plötzliche, unerwartete Macht schmeckte atemberaubend süß.

_Ruta Lupin. Und Severus Snape._

**Anmerkungen**:

(1) Der Titel _Severus Snape – Schurke oder Heiliger?_ war keineswegs eine von _meinen_ abgedrehten Einfällen. J.K. Rowling erwähnt ihn (und Ruta Skeeter als Autorin dieses zweifellos ganz scheußlichen Stückchens Schreiberei) in einem Chat am 30. Juli 2007

(2) Catherine Monvoisin (auch _La Voisin_ oder _Malvoisin_ genannt) ist eine historische Persönlichkeit. Sie wurde 1640 geboren und starb am 22. Februar 1680. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie keine „echte" Hexe im Sinne von J.K. Rowling war, fühlte sie sich zu den Dunklen Künsten hingezogen, verkaufte giftige Liebestränke und zelebrierte Schwarze Messen mit dem Blut neugeborener Kinder (tut mir echt Leid, aber auch das ist historisch...).


	16. Auf der Lauer

Kapitel Fünfzehn**  
Auf der Lauer**

Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch in dem kleinen, fensterlosen Büro starrte mit allen Anzeichen von erbitterter Frustration auf den sauber geschriebenen Dienstplan hinunter.

Die Heilerin Phyllis Smith hatte um Entbindung von ihren Pflichten im Janus-Thickey-Flügel gebeten; das hohlwangige Gesicht des Mannes verzog sich angesichts ihrer Begründung zu einer sarkastischen Grimasse. „_Smith behauptet, dass sie unfähig sei, den Wunsch von Gilderoy Lockhart nach endlosen Signierstunden noch länger zu ertragen, und nach seinem plötzlichen, körperlichen Angriff auf sie von letzter Woche - hervorgerufen durch ihre strikte Weigerung, ihm_ Ein Jahr mit dem Yeti _zum dritten Mal hintereinander vorzulesen - fürchtet sie um ihre Gesundheit und ihren klaren Verstand.'"_

Als ob die Fürsorge für diese armselige Karikatur einer früheren Berühmtheit irgend ein Problem darstellte. Smith hatte nie im ersten Stock gearbeitet, hatte nie die Wunden durch die Hufe eines Zentauren gesehen, durch den Stachel einer Riesenspinne, die Reißer eines Werwolfes. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von den _wahren_ Risiken ihres eigenen Berufes.

William Pemberthy schnaubte verächtlich; er würde ihre Versetzung trotzdem befürworten, er hatte schlichtweg keine Wahl. Nach jener äußerst beunruhigenden Unterhaltung mit Kingsley Shacklebolt Anfang Oktober musste er sehr darauf achten, nicht noch weiter in Ungnade zu fallen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er in Shacklebolts Büro gestanden und mit gekränkter Rechtschaffenheit sein Vorgehen im Fall Ruta Lupin gerechtfertigt hatte.

„_Ich habe die übliche Prozedur befolgt, Minister; die Patientin wurde weder verletzt noch gedemütigt, und ihre Beschwerde muss als Resultat ihrer persönlichen Abneigung gewertet werden. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass sie ihre persönliche Bekanntschaft mit Harry Potter ausgenutzt hat, um mein Berufsethos in Frage zu stellen."_

Kingsley Shacklebolt hatte ihn minutenlang wortlos gemustert, sein Gesicht eine Maske aus Ebenholz, die die Gedanken dahinter nicht preisgab. Endlich sprach er, die tiefe Stimme kühl und fest.

„_Wenn Sie tatsächlich nicht imstande sind, sich vorzustellen, was es für ein unschuldiges Opfer bedeutet, an ein Bett gekettet auf eine Verwandlung zu warten, der sie nicht entgehen kann, dann ist der Dai-Llewellyn-Flügel nicht der richtige Ort für Sie. Miss Lupin hat fast ihr Leben geopfert, um ein Kind zu retten. Sie verdient mehr Respekt, als Sie zu geben bereit sind. Und übrigens – Harry Potter hat sich nicht eingemischt; es war Lottie Stanhope, die diese Beschwerde gegen Sie eingereicht hat. Sie sollten dankbar sein, dass ich mich einstweilen gegen eine gründliche Untersuchung von Miss Stanhopes Vorwurf entschieden habe. Sollte es zukünftig irgendwelche Zwischenfälle geben, könnte ich allerdings jederzeit meine Meinung ändern. Die Einstellung, die Sie an den Tag gelegt haben, hat während der Zeiten nach Voldemorts Rückkehr den schwersten Schaden angerichtet, und ich muss gestehen, dass ich diese Art von Ignoranz und Dummheit herzlich satt habe." _

Binnen einer Woche hatte William Pemberthy sein Büro im Llewellyn-Flügel räumen müssen. Fast ein Jahrzehnt hatte er darauf verwandt, sich geduldig seinen Weg in die Position zu erarbeiten, die Hippocrates Smethwyck dreißig Jahre lang eingenommen hatte, bis er im Dezember 2005 in den Ruhestand ging; mit kaum verhohlenem Triumph hatte er die Tatsache ausgenutzt, dass Augustus Pye – als der wahrscheinlichste Nachfolger von Smethwyck – sich stattdessen für ein Jahr medizinischer Forschungen über magische Schlangen in Australien entschieden hatte.(1) Und jetzt, nach kaum einem Jahr in dieser lang ersehnten Stellung, war Pemberthys Traum vorüber. Zu seinem größten Wut und Bestürzung fand er sich plötzlich in einem kleinen Büro auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Cafés wieder, dazu verdammt, lange, banale Listen zu schreiben und die hirnlosen Klagen niederer Heiler zu bearbeiten, die ihm selbst mit seinen Fähigkeiten und seiner Erfahrung nicht das Wasser reichen konnten.

„Sir…?"

Pemberthys Kopf zuckte hoch. Das Klopfen musste ihm entgangen sein; in der halboffenen Tür stand eine schlanke Frau in ihren Vierzigern. Offensichtlich gab sie sich viel Mühe mit ihrer äußeren Erscheinung; er sah ein hübsches, ovales Gesicht mit Augen von einem bemerkenswerten, blassen Grau, eine zarte Stupsnase und volle, rosige Lippen; ihr langes, erdbeerblondes Haar wurde von einem blauen Reif zurückgehalten. Sie beäugte ihn schüchtern.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber sind Sie William Pemberthy, Vorsteher des Dai-Llewellyn-Flügels?"

Die Kränkung fühlte sich an wie eine frische Wunde. „Ich bin William Pemberthy, soviel ist richtig," sagte er steif. „Aber ich bin nicht mehr Vorsteher, Miss...?"

„Stone, Vicky Stone." Die Frau trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Pemberthy. Ich wollte Sie nicht kränken. Ich bin gekommen, weil Sie mir vielleicht helfen können." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Darf ich mich setzen?"

„Natürlich," sagte er; langsam wurde er neugierig. Ihre Höflichkeit und ihr ruhiger Respekt war seltsam erhebend. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Stone?"

„Sie können mir ein, zwei Fragen beantworten, hoffe ich. Ich bin Reporterin für den _Tagespropheten,"_ sagte sie, ihr Gesichtsausdruck offen und geradeheraus. „Aber die Nachforschungen, die ich gerade betreibe, sind streng privat. Ich versuche, etwas über das Schicksal einer engen Freundin herauszufinden."

Sie seufzte, und ein Lächeln bebte um ihre Lippen.

„Nun ja, wenigstens _war_ sie einmal eine enge Freundin," fuhr sie fort. „Wir haben den Kontakt nach dem Abschluss auf Hogwarts verloren, 1980. Ihr Name ist Ruta Lupin."

„_Lupin…?" _

William Pemberthy starrte sie an und schnappte nach Luft. Sein erster Versuch einer Antwort wurde von einem plötzlichen Hustenanfall erstickt. Er fummelte nach einem Taschentuch, um sich die tränenden Augen zu trocknen, während Vicky Stone geduldig darauf wartete, dass er wieder zu Atem kam.

„Es ist mir endlich gelungen, sie im Lake District aufzustöbern, vor einem Monat," sagte sie. „Sie hat dort in einer Gärtnerei gearbeitet und dabei geholfen, Theodore Lupin aufzuziehen, den Sohn ihres Cousins. Aber Ende August muss irgend etwas passiert sein; niemand war bereit, mir zu sagen, was das war. Endlich hat die Großmutter des Jungen durchsickern lassen, dass Ruta wochenlang in St. Mungo gewesen ist... und sie wurde offenbar hergebracht, nachdem nur wenige Tage zuvor irgend eine geheimnisvolle Kreatur in St. Mary Green erlegt worden war, ganz in der Nähe von dort, wo sie lebt."

Sie beugte sich vor; ihr Blick war messerscharf. William Pemberthy schaute zurück, von ihren Augen hypnotisiert wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen von der Schlange.

„Noch einmal, Mr. Pemberthy... diese Nachforschungen sind streng _privat._ Ich lege meine Karten auf den Tisch; obwohl ich Ihnen versichern kann, dass ich einzig und allein an Rutas Wohlergehen interessiert bin, haben sowohl die offiziellen Stellen im Ministerium als auch die Verwaltung des Krankenhauses sich geweigert, mir zu helfen, und meine Möglichkeiten, die Wahrheit herauszufinden, werden immer geringer. Es mag abgedroschen und lächerlich klingen, aber Sie sind wirklich meine letzte Hoffnung."

William Pemberthy versuchte, seine Augen tapfer von dem zarten Gesicht der Versucherin vor sich abzuwenden. Ihr war vollkommen klar, dass es strengstens verboten war, an diese Frau, von der er nicht das Geringste wusste, irgendwelche Informationen weiterzugeben. Die Tatsache, dass sie für eine Zeitung arbeitete, verstärkte das Risiko nur noch, egal, ob Miss Stones Geschichte sich herzerweichend wahr anhörte... ganz besonders in diesem Fall. Er hatte starke Zweifel, dass Ruta Lupin sich darüber freuen würde, ihr tragisches Schicksal als Sensationsstory im _Tagespropheten_ wiederzufinden. Und die offiziellen Regeln von St. Mungo enthielten eine lange Liste von Strafen für Heiler, die das strikte Schweigegebot ignorierten, das zu befolgen sie gelobt hatten, als sie ihren Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben.

_Auf der anderen Seite... _

Die Tatsache, dass er, William Pemberthy, in diesem kleinen, voll gestopften Büro hockte, unter Tonnen von Formularen und Pergamentrollen begraben, war eine direkte Folge von Ruta Lupins Mangel an Dankbarkeit und Demut. Er hatte sich keine Fehler zuschulden kommen lassen, und der Gedanke, dass sie es tatsächlich wagte, ihm sein Misstrauen übel zu nehmen, erfüllte ihn noch immer mit einem stillen, siedenden Zorn. Er wusste, dass diese Zeitungsschlangen üblicherweise ihre Quellen nicht preisgaben. Die berüchtigte Rita Kimmkorn war ebenso berühmt für ihre Diskretion ihren Informanten gegenüber wie für ihre scheußlichen Geschichten. Vicky Stones Absichten _mochten_ immerhin höchst ehrenhaft sein, und er war wahrscheinlich in Sicherheit, wenn er sich entschloss, den eisernen Regeln seines Berufsstandes nicht zu gehorchen, nur dieses eine Mal.

„Miss Lupin war tatsächlich hier, fast den ganzen September," sagte er endlich. „Sie wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen und bis zum Tag ihrer ersten Verwandlung unter strenger Beobachtung gehalten."

„Meine Güte." Vicky Stones blassgraue Augen waren so groß wie Untertassen. „Meine Güte... die arme Ruta." Sie schluckte. „Haben Sie sich ganz allein um sie gekümmert? Das muss eine wahre Bürde gewesen sein."

„Es war hauptsächlich _meine_ Verantwortung, für sie zu sorgen, ja," erwiderte er, ihre offene Bewunderung Balsam auf seiner wunden Seele. „Aber sie wurde regelmäßig von der Heilerin besucht, die sie bereits während der Nacht des Überfalls gepflegt hat."

„Oh – wirklich?" Vicky Stone betrachtete ihn hoffnungsvoll. „Und wer war das?"

„Ihr Name ist Lottie Stanhope; sie lehrt an unserer Heiler-Akademie," sagte Pemberthy, plötzlich ernüchtert von seiner eigenen Gesprächigkeit. „Aber Sie werden Sie nicht kennen lernen können; sie hat London soeben für ihren jährlichen Winterurlaub verlassen. Und..." Er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „... ich muss darauf bestehen, dass das hier nicht weitere Kreise zieht. Sollte ich irgendwelche Details in Ihrer Zeitung entdecken, dann wären die Konsequenzen ziemlich schwerwiegend... für uns _beide."_

„Keine Angst," entgegnete Vicky Stone mit einem funkelnden Lächeln. „Sie waren eine große Hilfe, und ich werde meinen Informanten nicht verraten."

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging in Richtung Tür.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Pemberthy," sagte sie; in ihren Augen leuchtete eine Mischung aus Befriedigung und einer wilden Freude, die er leicht beunruhigend fand. „Ich bin sicher, Ruta wird überglücklich sein, mich wiederzusehen."

Ehe er noch die richtige Antwort fand, hatte sie das Zimmer bereits verlassen, und er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf Phyllis Smiths Versetzungsgesuch hinunter, das immer noch darauf wartete, abgesegnet zu werden.

Vielleicht hatte er Ruta Lupin einen äußerst schlechten Dienst erwiesen. Vielleicht war diese hübsche Frau mit ihren angenehmen Manieren keine frühere Freundin, sondern eine zukünftige Gefahr.

Aber selbst dann... Ruta Lupin hatte seinen Ruf geschädigt und seine Karriere ruiniert.

_Und schließlich war sie nur ein Werwolf. _

vvvvv

Der frühe Novemberabend war kalt und nass, und in St. Mary Green wickelte sich Ruta Lupin in einen warmen Wollumhang, um Teddy zu besuchen und ihm seine gewohnte Gutenachtgeschichte vorzulesen. Sie vergaß _Die Legenden von Beedle dem Barden_ auf dem Kaminsims... aber Teddy machte das nichts aus. Er war vollkommen einverstanden mit den Abenteuern von _Thomas der Lokomotive_, und er ließ Ruta nicht gehen, bevor er sich selbst für den nächsten Morgen zu einem Frühstück in ihrem Haus eingeladen hatte. Er schlief mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein, worauf er von Winkys Kakao träumte und ganz besonders von ihrem Blätterteiggebäck.

Zur selben Zeit tauchte Vindictia Stone aus dem Schatten der Nokturngasse auf, verschmolz mit der Menge der Fußgänger und betrat den _Tropfenden Kessel_ gemeinsam mit einer Gruppe älterer Hexen, die gerade von einem ausgedehnten Einkaufsbummel zurück kamen („Zehn Silbersickel für einen Samtumhang, Marge – das beste Schnäppchen seit _Wochen_!") und suchte sich einen Platz in einem stillen Winkel. Sie winkte die junge Kellnerin heran, bestellte sich einen griechischen Salat und ein Glas Kürbissaft; sie würde sich an diesem Abend keinen Alkohol erlauben. Es gab noch immer zuviel zu bedenken, zu viele Fallen, die es zu vermeiden galt. Die mit Paprika und Schafskäse beladene Gabel mitten in der Luft, ging sie ihren Plan noch einmal durch.

Die Information, die sie brauchte, aus William Pemberthy herauszuholen, war fast _zu_ einfach gewesen; sie gratulierte sich im Stillen dazu, dass ihre Verbindungen im Stab von St. Mungo noch so gut funktionierten wie in früheren Zeiten. Pemberthys Degradierung hatte ihr die perfekte Waffe auf dem Silbertablett serviert; die Entdeckung von Lottie Stanhope war ein Extrabonus, und Vicky behielt ihn als ihr entscheidendes As im Ärmel. Pemberthy war nicht der Einzige, der sie mit wichtigem Wissen versorgt hatte; Vicky wusste mittlerweile alles über Lottie Stanhopes genaues Aussehen und die Beschwerde, und über die Tatsache, dass sie und _nicht_ William Pemberthy es gewesen war, die Rutas erste Verwandlung überwacht hatte. Ruta betrachtete Miss Stanhope höchstwahrscheinlich als Verbündete und Freundin, und Vicky konnte sich auf ihr ahnungsloses Vertrauen verlassen, um ihren verwickelten Plan auszuführen.

Sie fühlte das Gewicht des kleinen Lederbeutels in der Geheimtasche ihres dunklen Hexengewandes und widerstand der Versuchung, seinen Inhalt zum dritten Mal hintereinander zu überprüfen. Zwei kleine Glasphiolen, sorgsam in weiches Tuch eingeschlagen und in einem kleinen Laden in der Nokturngasse erworben. Die Berufsethik des Besitzers, eines gewissen Venemus Mountebank, hätten Corminius Slug die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen, aber _Mountebanks Drogen & Tränke_ war eine wohl bekannte und überaus hilfreiche Adresse für Kunden mit einem Interesse an gewissen Kräutern und Gebräuen – vor allem, wenn sie gleichzeitig absolut nicht bereit waren, sich um die Gesetze gegen Missbrauch zu kümmern. Vicky erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an ihren ersten Besuch bei _Mountebanks Drogen & Tränke_; sie war es gewesen, die das _Veritaserum _gekauft hatte, das Rita Kimmkorn benutzt hatte, um das „Interview" mit Bathilda Bagshot für ihre Biographie über Albus Dumbledore zu vereinfachen. (2)

Jetzt hatte sie zum zweiten Mal _Veritaserum_ gekauft, und die andere Phiole in ihrer Tasche war mit einer guten Dosis _Vielsafttrank_ gefüllt; Mountebank hatte immer einen Kessel davon, der in seinem Keller vor sich hin blubberte, für diejenigen, die bereit waren, den unverschämt hohen Preis zu zahlen. Ihr größter Schatz allerdings war eine kleine, silberne Dose mit nichts darin außer einer feinen Strähne von grauem Haar; Vicky lächelte, als sie an ihren heimlichen, kleinen Ausflug in den Umkleideraum der Heiler in St. Mungo dachte, ihren Zauberstab in den Falten ihres Umhanges verborgen. Es war sehr leicht gewesen, sich Zugang zu Lottie Stanhopes Spind zu verschaffen. Ihr Gewand war frisch gewaschen, gebügelt und vollkommen fusselfrei, aber gerade, als Vicky die Tür wieder schließen wollte, das Herz brennend vor Enttäuschung, da hatte sie die dünne, fast unsichtbare Strähne entdeckt, die sich im Riegel verfangen hatte und wie Silber glänzte.

Noch immer konnte sie ihr Glück kaum fassen, dass sie drauf und dran war, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen... _einfach mit ein paar Haaren von Lottie Stanhope. _

Vicky Stone lehnte sich in ihrer Ecke zurück und leerte mit herzhaftem Appetit ihren Teller. Sie nahm die renovierte Schankstube mit zustimmendem Blick zur Kenntnis. Die Dinge entwickelten sich eindeutig zum Besseren, sogar im _Tropfenden Kessel._ Wieder winkte sie die junge Kellnerin heran.

Sie verdiente eine Belohnung für ihre eigene Raffinesse_; ein_ Glas Rotwein würde sicherlich nicht schaden.

vvvvv

„Oh nein," sagte Ruta mit Festigkeit. „Noch eins von diesem Blätterteigteilchen isst du _nicht."_

Teddy versuchte, sie zu ignorieren, den Mund noch immer voll von dem letzten knusprigen Kunstwerk aus buttrigem Teig, karamellisierten Mandeln und Zimtzuckerguss. Er gab sich alle Mühe, verhungert drein zu schauen – obwohl es ihm wirklich schwer fiel, voll gestopft, wie er war.

„Aber Miss Ruta," quäkte Winky, die riesigen Augen flehend auf die Hausherrin gerichtet. „Master Teddy wächst doch noch, oder nicht?"

„Wenn du ihn weiterhin mit allem fütterst, was dir zwischen die Finger kommt, dann wächst er vor allem in die Breite," bemerkte Stephen Seeker, das Lachen sorgsam hinter einem ernsten Gesicht verborgen; allerdings glitzerte es deutlich in seinen schwarzen Augen. „Und Master Teddy sollte in eines in Betracht ziehen: wenn er zu fett wird und man ihn bei einem Streich erwischt, dann kann er kaum noch Fersengeld geben."

Ruta lächelte. Erinnerst du dich daran, was Onkel Harry dir über seinen Cousin Dudley Dursley erzählt hat?"

Teddys Hand, die sich nach dem letzten Blätterteigteilchen mit eingemachten Birnen und Schokolade ausstreckte, erstarrte plötzlich und wurde langsam zurückgezogen; Harrys Geschichten über „Dudders", seine zahllosen schmutzigen Tricks und seine groteske Fettleibigkeit hatten einen starken Eindruck hinterlassen. Winky nahm den Teller und eilte in die Küche; die letzte zuckrige Versuchung war somit außer Reichweite. Teddy faltete seine Serviette auseinander, wischte sich Hände und Mund und nahm einen behutsamen Schluck von seinem Apfelsaft.

„Winky backt sogar noch besser als die bei _Philemon Pistors Pasteten und Puddings_ in der Winkelgasse," sagte er, gab einen satten Seufzer von sich und grinste zu Stephen hinüber. „Tante Ruta hat mich bei meinem ersten Ausflug nach London dahin mitgenommen, letztes Weihnachten. Und sie hat mir eine Tüte Drachenmuffins gekauft."

„Und noch eine mit Schokoladenbrezeln," fügte Ruta hinzu. „Du hast an dem Abend _beide_ leer gefuttert und musstest am nächsten Tag alle Mahlzeiten auslassen, weil dir so fürchterlich schlecht war... und deine Bettdecke war voll mit roten und orangefarbenen Zuckerspritzern."

„Ja," gab Teddy zu und sah dabei immer noch sehr befriedigt aus, „weil die Marzipandrachen obendrauf nach dem ersten Bissen Zuckerguss gespuckt haben. Die waren super; als ich einmal mit dem Essen angefangen hatte, konnte ich einfach nicht mehr aufhören." Er betrachtete Ruta nachdenklich. „Du hattest die Nougat-Eclairs am liebsten, oder?"

„In der Tat." Ruta lachte. „Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr in London lebe. Als ich in Onkel Corminius' Apotheke gearbeitet habe, da war _Pistors _eine ständige Versuchung zur Völlerei."

Teddy verfiel in Schweigen und nahm noch einen Schluck Apfelsaft.

„Nach der... nach der Nacht damals, da habe ich Gran Dromeda gefragt, ob sie mich nach London mit nimmt," sagte er plötzlich. Sie hatte mich zum Fuchsbau gebracht, und Tante Molly war auch echt nett, aber ich wollte dich sehen. Ich wollte zu _Pistors _gehen und dir Nougat-Eclairs kaufen, als Geschenk, aber Gran und Tante Molly haben mir beide gesagt, dass die mich da bestimmt nicht rein lassen würden."

Ruta starrte ihn an, und für einen Moment blitzte die wilde Vorstellung von Teddy, der sich mit William Pemberthy stritt, klar und scharf vor ihrem inneren Auge... und noch ein weiteres Bild, dieses Mal eine echte Erinnerung: an seinen ausgestreckten Finger, seine Stimme, schrill vor Panik, und an den Gestank nach versengtem Fell.

_Sie werden meiner Tante nicht weh tun!_

Sie hielt beide Hände fest im Schoß verschränkt; sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie heftig sie zitterten.

„Dromeda hatte Recht," sagte sie so sanft wie möglich. „Als ich nach St. Mungo gebracht wurde, da hatten die Heiler dort Angst, ich könnte mich auch ohne den Vollmond verwandeln, wie Fenrir Greyback in jener Nacht. Ich wurde isoliert und ganz genau überwacht. Harry schaffte es, mich einmal zu sehen, aber er war der einzige Besucher aus der Außenwelt."Sie schluckte; die Erinnerung an diese beängstigenden Wochen kreiste wie Eiswasser in ihren Adern. Sie suchte krampfhaft nach einem Detail, harmlos genug, dass sie es mit dem Jungen teilen konnte.

„Da gab es Lottie Stanhope – eine sehr nette, ältere Dame," fuhr sie endlich fort, „die Heilerin, die an dem Morgen nach Greybacks Tod herkam. Sie half damals mit, meine Wunden zu versorgen, und während ich in St. Mungo war, besuchte sie mich mit Büchern... und einem Schachbrett."

Sie drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass Stephen sie anblickte.

„Du hast in St. Mungo Schach gespielt?"

„Ja," sagte sie. „Deine Lektionen waren eine große Hilfe. Und Lottie war eine gute Gegnerin – sehr _geduldig."_

Seine Lippen zuckten. „Im Gegensatz zu mir, nehme ich an?"

„Oh nein." Ruta lächelte. „Ich habe die Herausforderung genossen, genau wie du."

„Ich erinnere mich an die Dame," warf Teddy ein. „Sie war da, als Gran mir erlaubt hat, dich zu sehen, bevor sie mich zum Fuchsbau gebracht hat. Da warst du natürlich nicht wach... aber da war diese Dame, mit silbernen Haaren und jede Menge Fältchen um die Augen, und sie hat nach Lavendel gerochen. Sie hat mir Butterkaramell aus ihrer Tasche gegeben und mir versprochen, dass es dir bald wieder gut geht."

„Ja, das klingt sehr nach Lottie."

Teddy warf Ruta einen vorsichtigen Blick zu; sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überstürzten. Sein Gesicht war leicht gerötet, und er rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?" sagte er plötzlich.

„Du darfst mich so gut wie alles fragen, Liebchen," antwortete sie ernsthaft.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man sich in einen Wolf verwandelt?" platzte er heraus. Er holte tief und zittrig Atem, aber er wandte den Blick nicht ab. „Tut... tut das weh?" Er brach ab, und dann fuhr er wesentlich schneller fort. „Ich weiß, mein V-vater hat sich jeden Monat in einen Wolf verwandelt, fast sein ganzes Leben lang... aber _ihn_ kann ich ja nicht mehr fragen, oder?"

„Nein," sagte Ruta zustimmend; ihre Stimme war sehr leise. "Nein, das kannst du nicht."

Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa, erschüttert von der Direktheit seiner Frage. Niemand hatte bisher gewagt, dieses Thema anzusprechen, nicht Harry, nicht Ginny... und ganz sicher nicht Stephen. _Stephen, der ihrem Cousin einmal närrischerweise durch den engen Gang unter der Peitschenden Weide gefolgt war, gedankenlos in seiner Wut und in seinem brennenden Drang, hinter Remus' dunkles Geheimnis zu kommen._

Als ob der Gedanke ihn zu ihr hingezogen hätte, fühlte sie plötzlich seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Es ist wahr, dass du deinen Vater nicht mehr fragen kannst," sagte er ruhig, „aber ich kann dir erzählen, was er _mir_ darüber gesagt hat."

Teddys Kopf fuhr hoch, und seine Augen weiteten sich. Ruta öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren... _das konnte nur eine Lüge sein, spontan erfunden, um ihr die Erinnerung zu ersparen, und vielleicht sogar, um das Kind zu trösten. _Aber dann verstärkten Stephens Finger ihren Griff und sie entschloss sich zögernd, zu schweigen.

„Haben Sie meinen Vater wirklich gekannt?" fragte der Junge, die Stimme atemlos vor Überraschung.

„Das habe ich," sagte Stephen. „Und es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich den Wolfsbanntrank auch für ihn gebraut... nicht sehr lange allerdings, nur ein paar Monate. Kurz bevor er fort ging, kam er zu mir, um seiner... äh... Dankbarkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen."

„Wo haben Sie ihn getroffen, und wieso musste er weggehen?" wollte Teddy wissen. „Hatte er Ärger?"

Stephen ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort, und Ruta hatte Mühe, sich nicht umzudrehen und ihn anzuschauen. Endlich sprach er.

„Ja, den hatte er," sagte Stephen schlicht. „Die Gründe waren... kompliziert, und nicht ganz und gar sein Verschulden. Und die Geschichte, wie und wo wir uns kennen gelernt haben, ist zu lang für diesen Morgen." Für einen Moment dachte Ruta, dass die Hand auf ihrer Schulter leicht erbebte. „Am letzten Tag kam er zu mir, um mir Lebewohl zu sagen, und er dankte mir dafür, dass ich ihm den Trank gebraut hatte. Tatsächlich hielt er eine kleine Rede."

Noch eine Pause, und Ruta sah, dass Teddy versuchte, sich die Szene vorzustellen. „Was hat er denn gesagt?" flüsterte der Junge endlich.

Stephen seufzte. „Er sagte: ,Du wirst wahrscheinlich nie ganz verstehen, was dies für mich bedeutet hat, aber dein Trank hat das Entsetzen fast ein Jahr von mir ferngehalten, und allein für diese Tatsache stehe ich in deiner Schuld. Du wirst wohl nie erfahren, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn dein Körper dem Mond Antwort gibt, wenn das Fell deine Haut durchbricht und deine Arme und Beine zu Pfoten schrumpfen, während die Knochen in deinem Fleisch knistern wie vertrocknetes Feuerholz. Mit deiner Hilfe wurde mein Geist davon abgehalten, jeden Monat in den Wahnsinn abzurutschen. Ich werde das nicht vergessen." Und dann drehte er sich herum und verließ das Zimmer."

Stephen schaute den Jungen an; sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und bleich.

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?"

Teddy nickte feierlich. „Ja... danke schön." Er wandte sich zu Ruta, und für einen kurzen, erschütternden Moment sah sie Remus, der sie voller Liebe und Mitleid betrachtete, widergespiegelt in den kindlichen Zügen seines Sohnes. Plötzlich hatte sie eine sehr klare Vorstellung davon, wie der Junge als erwachsener Mann aussehen würde. „Das klingt ganz schrecklich. Es tut mir so Leid, Tante Ruta."

„Es _ist_ schrecklich, glaub mir," sagte Ruta. „Ich hätte es nicht besser beschreiben können."

Ihre Stimme brach, und sie rang um Fassung. Endlich traute sie sich selbst genug, um wieder zu sprechen.

„Hör zu, Teddy... du solltest jetzt gehen. Gran Dromeda wartet auf dich. Ich kann dich nach Hause bringen, wenn du möchtest."

„Oh... machst du das wirklich?" Teddy hüpfte von seinem Stuhl herunter; er war wieder zu seinem üblichen, lebhaften Selbst zurückgekehrt. „Ich geh schon mal und zieh meinen Mantel an."

„Gute Idee." Sie stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich imstande war, ihn anzulächeln. „Und vergiss deinen Schal nicht."

„Alles klar." Er war schon an der Tür, als er zögerte und sich zu Stephen umdrehte. „Danke, dass Sie mir von meinem Vater erzählt haben, Mr. Seeker."

„Schon gut," erwiderte Stephen sehr ruhig. „Ich wünsche dir einen guten Tag, Teddy."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Jungen; sie waren allein in dem stillen Zimmer, und jetzt musterte Ruta den Mann hinter sich mit einem Gefühl, das dem Zorn erschreckend nahe kam.

„Musstest du ihm wirklich einen solchen Bären aufbinden?" fragte sie. „Das war mehr als gedankenlos – Teddy ist klug, und selbst wenn ihn die Einzelheiten jetzt noch nicht kümmern, selbst wenn er die ganze Sache nur als einen romantischen Tribut an seinen Vater betrachtet, eines Tages wird er mit Sicherheit anfangen, Fragen zu stellen!"

„Mag sein," entgegnete Stephen brüsk. „Aber der Junge braucht Antworten, und jede gute Erinnerung an seinen Vater, die er bekommen kann." Seine Lippen formten eine dünne Linie. „Und es war nicht nötig, mir irgendetwas auszudenken. Genau das hat Remus Lupin zu mir gesagt, an dem Tag, als er seinen Lehrerposten in Hogwarts aufgab."

„Er..." Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, als könnte sie diese unerwartete Enthüllung verschwinden lassen, indem sie sich weigerte, sie in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Aber als sie ihn wieder anschaute, war sie immer noch da, tief eingekerbt in den müden Linien, die sich von seiner Nase zu den Mundwinkeln herunter zogen, versteinert in seinem schwarzen, schonungslosen Blick. „Willst du mir erzählen, dass er herausfand, dass er nach deiner rachsüchtigen... Indiskretion... gehen musste, und dass er trotzdem kam, um dir zu _danken?"_

„Ganz genau," antwortete Stephen; seine Stimme klang trocken und erschöpft. „Glaub mir, ich erinnere mich Wort für Wort an seine edelmütige Ansprache."

Ruta erhob sich vom Sofa und trat hinüber zum Fenster. Es war ein kalter und windiger Tag, und die Wolken über ihnen faserten auseinander und zeigten wechselnde Muster von einem hellen Blau. Sie war froh, dass der kleine Abstand zwischen ihnen ihr die Chance gab, sich wieder zu sammeln. Stephens überraschende Geschichte – und Remus' Worte – hatten sie zutiefst schockiert, aber statt heftigem Groll konnte sie nur Trauer und Mitgefühl in ihrem Herzen finden. _Sie hatten ihn alle beide im Stich gelassen._

„Remus' Vater starb vor achtzehn Jahren," sagte sie langsam, ihr Atem ein weißer Nebel auf der kühlen Fensterscheibe. „Ich hatte ihn seit mehr als fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, aber der Beerdigung konnte ich wohl kaum fernbleiben. Ich ging Seite an Seite mit meinem Vater hinter dem Sarg her, und die ganze Zeit über beobachtete ich heimlich Remus' Gesicht. Er war sehr still und gefasst, und wir wechselten nicht ein einziges Wort miteinander, bis wir spät am Nachmittag zurück kamen. Ein paar Gäste versammelten sich in der Küche, für eine Tasse Tee und Kuchen, und plötzlich stellte ich fest, dass ich allein mit ihm war, in dem kleinen Nähzimmer seiner Mutter. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so einsam und so traurig war."

Sie hielt inne. Hinter ihr war es ganz still... aber irgendwie wusste sie, dass er zuhörte.

„Und von einem Moment zum anderen konnte ich es nicht länger aushalten. Die alte Schande brach über mich herein wie ein unaufhaltsamer Erdrutsch, und ich fing an zu weinen. Ich stammelte die Geschichte meiner elenden Untat heraus, verzweifelt und schluchzend. Die meiste Zeit starrte ich auf meine Hände hinunter, weil ich es kaum wagte, ihn anzusehen – während er mitten im Zimmer stand, reglos wie ein Stein."

Sie schluckte mühsam.

„Als nichts mehr übrig war von meiner Geschichte und meinen Tränen, saß ich da, erledigt und zitternd; ich wartete auf meine Verurteilung. Und dann spürte ich seine Hand; er streichelte meinen Kopf, als wäre ich so jung wie Teddy. ,Kleine,' murmelte er. ,Um Himmels Willen, Kleine, wie konntest du diese Last bloß die ganzen Jahre tragen?' Nicht ein Wort über seine _eigene_ Last, keine Anklage, nicht einmal ein Hauch von Zorn. Niemals habe ich mich mehr geschämt. Ich erinnere mich vage, dass irgend ein Gast ihn von draußen rief; er ging mit einer leisen Entschuldigung aus dem Zimmer, und der Moment der Wahrheit war vorüber."

Ihre Lippen verzerrten sich, während sie die Selbstverachtung, die mehr als zwanzig Jahre in ihrer Seele geschwelt hatte, noch einmal erlebte. _Manchmal verstärkten Mitgefühl und Verständnis nur noch den Schmerz, anstatt die Wunden zu heilen._

„Während der folgenden Jahre versuchte Remus, die Sache ein- oder zweimal zur Sprache zu bringen. Ich denke, es wäre viel besser gewesen, diesen unbehaglichen Waffenstillstand zu beenden und wirklich Frieden mit ihm zu schließen. Aber ich habe es nie gewagt, diese Chance zu ergreifen. Wenn ich mir nicht wirklich selbst vergeben konnte, wie um Himmels Willen konnte er es tun?"

Ruta drehte sich zu Stephen um.

„Erinnerst du dich, was du über ,glückliche Missetäter' gesagt hast, als ich dir zum ersten Mal von meiner vorgetäuschten Schwangerschaft erzählt habe?"

„Natürlich."

„Ich glaube, wir haben _beide_ Glück gehabt." Sie sprach leise. „Und wir sollten lernen, unseren alten Gespenstern die Ruhe zu gönnen, die sie verdient haben."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und sie entdeckte etwas, das verdächtig nach einem kleinen Lächeln aussah.

„Das klingt nach einem vernünftigen Plan," sagte er. „Aber wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich jetzt beeilen, sonst ist dieser unverbesserliche Junge über alle Berge."

„_Oh."_ Ruta starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann ging sie mit raschen Schritten zur Tür. „Gib mir eine halbe Stunde, dann bin ich wieder da."

„Keine Sorge." Stephen verbeugte sich ein wenig spöttisch. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin."

vvvvv

Als Ruta mit Teddy das Haus verließ, segelten die meisten Wolken in Richtung der Hügel, und das reiche, herbstliche Licht der Mittagssonne vergoldete die Mauern der Häuser entlang Tulip Close. Teddy blinzelte zum Himmel hoch und lächelte.

„Ich möchte morgen zur Drehscheibe gehen," sagte er. „Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr da, nicht seit... der Nacht. Wir könnten Limo trinken und Scones essen und dem Zug zuschauen."

„Gute Idee," sagte Ruta; sie fühlte, wie die kleinen Finger sich um ihre Hand schlossen. Sie gingen auf die Abbiegung zu, und Teddy schwieg eine ganze Weile. Sie schaute ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an und begriff, dass er über irgend etwas nach grübelte. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und ließ ihre Hand los.

„Mr. Seeker und mein Vater – sind sie Freunde gewesen?"

_Das kam schneller, als sie erwartet hatte. _

„Wieso fragst du?" antwortete sie; es war ein Versuch, auf Zeit zu spielen. Wie konnte sie dem Jungen die bittere, komplizierte Beziehung dieser beiden Männer erklären? Sollte sie es überhaupt tun oder sich besser eine Geschichte ausdenken... anders als Stephen, der ihm immerhin einen Teil der Wahrheit erzählt hatte?

„Sie müssen Freunde gewesen sein, denke ich, wenn Mr. Seeker ihm den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut hat," sagte Teddy nachdenklich. „Er braut den Wolfsbanntrank für dich, weil er _dein_ Freund ist, oder?"

„Ich würde nicht wirklich sagen, dass sie Freunde waren," erwiderte Ruta endlich vorsichtig. „Mr. Seeker wurde gebeten, deinem Vater zu helfen, und er war einverstanden. Aber wie er gesagt hat, es ist eine komplizierte Geschichte. Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Teddy?"

„Was für einen Gefallen?"

„Behalte Mr. Seekers Geschichte für dich. Er hat dir nur davon erzählt, damit du eine klarere Vorstellung von Werwölfen hast... und ich bin sicher, dass der Tag kommt, an dem du auch noch den Rest erfährst... sobald du ein bisschen älter bist."

„Wie alt?"

„Du wirst deinen Brief aus Hogwarts erhalten, sobald du elf bist. Warte bis dahin, dann erzähle ich dir den Rest... wenn Mr. Seeker einverstanden ist, und wenn er es nicht selbst tun will."

„Versprochen?" Teddys Gesicht war ernst, und noch einmal sah Ruta, wie sich in den Augen des Sohnes der Vater spiegelte. Sie berührte seine Wange mit einer kleinen, flüchtigen Liebkosung.

„Versprochen."

Er schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln; sein quecksilbriger Geist wandte sich bereits einer anderen, interessanten Möglichkeit zu. „Klasse! Weißt du was? Ich möchte gern Miss Stanhope wiedersehen. Sie war sehr nett, und lustig war sie auch. Und ich wette, sie weiß beinahe alles über Werwölfe... wo sie dich doch gepflegt hat und in St. Mungo arbeitet und das alles."

„Wir können sie irgendwann einmal zusammen besuchen, wenn du willst."

Sie setzten ihren Weg um die Biegung fort, in Richtung Gardenia Close und Andromedas Haus. Beim Anblick des geschwärzten Stumpfes, der von der verbrannten Eiche übrig geblieben war, wandten sie die Köpfe ab. Sie hielten sich fest an den Händen und gingen ein wenig schneller.

vvvvv

Vicky Stone zog sich hastig in den Schatten eines Vordaches zurück, als die hoch gewachsene Frau und das Kind sich der Straßenecke näherten. Sie hielt den Atem an und versuchte, mit dem rauen Mauerwerk zu verschmelzen. Die beiden gingen an ihr vorüber; ihre Gestalten zeichneten sich im hellen Sonnenlicht scharf ab.

_Also so sieht sie jetzt aus._

Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung mit Fenrir Greyback hatte Vicky dem Augenblick entgegen gefiebert, in dem sie ihre alte Nemesis wiedersah. Der Himmel wusste, wie viel Mühe es sie gekostet hatte, die Anmut und die Schlankheit ihres eigenen Körpers zu bewahren, die glatte Oberfläche, die so viele ihrer Zeitgenossen dazu brachte, den mitleidlosen Geist hinter den sanften, harmonischen Zügen zu unterschätzen.

Hm... Ruta hatte kein Fett angesetzt, um das Mindeste zu sagen. Sehr schlank, fast ein bisschen zu dünn, obwohl... ihr haselnussbraunes Haar war wundervoll, das musste der Neid ihr lassen. Aber da gab es silberne Strähnen, viele silberne Strähnen – und mit boshafter Befriedigung registrierte Vicky die müden Linien in Ruta Lupins Gesicht. Immerhin, Ruta hielt sich sehr aufrecht, und sie bewegte sich mit der natürlichen Geschmeidigkeit von jemandem, der seine Zeit damit zubrachte, im Freien zu arbeiten. Nur ihr rechter Arm hing steif und wahrscheinlich nutzlos herunter.

"…möchte gern Miss Stanhope wiedersehen. Sie war sehr nett, und lustig war sie auch. Und ich wette, sie weiß beinahe alles über Werwölfe... wo sie dich doch gepflegt hat und in St. Mungo arbeitet und das alles."

„Wir können sie irgendwann einmal zusammen besuchen..."

Stimmen und Schritte verklangen, und Vicky blieb, wo sie war; ihr Herz klopfte wild. Instinktiv tastete sie nach den Phiolen in ihrer Tasche.

Plötzlich formten sich die Umrisse eines neuen Planes vor ihrem inneren Auge, großartig und glanzvoll... und weit weniger gefährlich. Wieso den Versuch wagen, Ruta direkt gegenüber zu treten? Das würde wahrscheinlich bedeuten, dass sie auch mit Severus Snape fertig werden musste, und Vicky Stone wusste zuviel über ihn, um ein solches Risiko einzugehen. Aber wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit statt dessen dem _Jungen _zuwandte...

_Er wollte Miss Stanhope sehen? Merlins Bart, sie würde ihm liebend gern den Gefallen tun. _

_Und es würde mehr als spannend sein herauszufinden, was er ihr erzählen konnte. _

vvvvv

Ruta war weniger als zehn Minuten fort, und Seeker hatte sich gerade mit dem _Tagespropheten_ im bequemsten Sessel niedergelassen, als ganz plötzlich etwas gegen das Wohnzimmerfenster knallte. Er spähte hinaus und entdeckte eine große Schleiereule, die geschäftig auf und ab flatterte und ihn mit gekränkten, gelben Augen anstarrte. Seeker stieß das Fenster auf.

Der Vogel hüpfte herein und sträubte seine Federn mit beleidigter Erhabenheit. Aber er gestattete Seeker, das kleine Stück Pergament aus dem Röhrchen an seinem Bein zu ziehen und setzte sich dann wieder auf das Fensterbrett. Zu seiner Verblüffung entdeckte Seeker seinen eigenen Namen auf der Außenseite des Pergaments; er rollte es auseinander und las die gekritzelte Nachricht.

**Mr. Seeker, **

**können Sie sofort nach Berwick kommen? Jemand hat in der Werwolf-Registratur Nachforschungen über Ruta angestellt und bei der Unterschrift im Gästebuch einen falschen Namen benutzt. Möglicherweise liegt Gefahr in der Luft. **

**H.P.**

Er stand minutenlang da, ohne sich zu rühren. _Ein falscher Name im Gästebuch? _Die Werwolf-Registratur war immer eine leichte Quelle für Erpressung und Denunziation gewesen… kein Wunder, dass selbst einige von den gutwilligen Opfern des Fluches bitter und misstrauisch wurden, und dass sie Greybacks hasserfüllten Lügen mehr und mehr Glauben geschenkt hatten.

Seeker fühlte einen scharfen Stich der Frustration angesichts seiner eigenen Wissenslücken in dieser Angelegenheit. Vielleicht hatten sich die Regeln unter Shacklebolt ja geändert. Vielleicht hatte das Ministerium entschieden, Werwölfen einen besseren Schutz gegen die Bigotterie und den Abscheu der Zaubererwelt zu gewähren. Und wenn das der Fall war, und wenn es einen unbekannten Feind gab, der danach trachtete, Rutas tragisches Schicksal aufzudecken…

„Winky?"

Die Hauselfe erschien beinahe sofort auf der Türschwelle.

„Was wünscht der Herr?"

„Ich sagte Miss Ruta, ich würde hier bleiben und darauf warten, dass sie zurückkommt. Aber ich habe gerade eine dringende Nachricht erhalten und muss sofort weg. Sag Miss Ruta bitte, sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen; ich komme wieder, sobald ich kann. Und Winky…"

„Ja, Herr?"

„Sag ihr, sie soll das Haus nicht verlassen."

Die riesigen braunen Augen blitzten alarmiert. „Ist das Fräulein in Gefahr?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht," sagte Stephen Seeker langsam. „Vielleicht."

Er konzentrierte sich auf das Cottage der Potters in Berwick… auf die rote Tür mit dem Messingknauf, der wie ein Löwenkopf geformt war. _Sehr passend für das Zuhause von zwei Gryffindors. _Er spürte, wie die Magie ihn mit sich fort riss, und das letzte, was er sah, war Winkys besorgtes Stirnrunzeln.

vvvvv

„Harry, um Himmels Willen, setz dich _hin!"_ sagte Hermine Weasley. „Wenn das so weitergeht, dann machst du noch einem Trampelpfad in den Teppich."

„Tut mir leid." Harry Potter zog den Vorhang zum fünften Mal in fünf Minuten beiseite. „Aber inzwischen muss er die Nachricht doch gelesen haben. Wieso ist er noch nicht hier?"

„Oh _bitte,"_ seufzte Hermine. „Sokrates ist keine Expresseule; lass ihm ein bisschen mehr Zeit."

Von draußen kam ein scharfes _Peng_!; sie straffte den Rücken und wandte instinktiv den Kopf zur Tür. Harry sah, wie sie sich die Lippen leckte und eine Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrem dicken Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte, zurück hinter das Ohr strich. Er warf ihr einen ironischen Blick zu.

„Nervös bist du aber nicht, oder?"

„Nein, warum auch?" schnauzte Hermine. „Das letzte Mal habe ich Professor Snape gesehen, als du seine Erinnerung gerade in einem Fläschchen aufgefangen hast, nur Sekunden, bevor er starb… also schön, bevor er es _nicht _tat. Kein Grund, sich aufzuregen, kein bisschen."

Der Messingknauf schlug gegen die Vordertür, und sie schwieg und atmete tief ein. Harry ging in die Diele hinaus und öffnete die Tür, und der lange Schatten von Stephen Seeker verdunkelte die Schwelle.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter."

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Seeker," erwiderte Harry. „Ich hoffe, Sie entschuldigen diesen plötzlichen Aufruf, aber wir glauben, wir haben wirklich Grund, uns Sorgen zu machen."

„Haben wir das?" Seeker folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer und entdeckte Hermine, die ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. „Guten Morgen, Miss Granger… entschuldigen Sie, Mrs. Weasley."

„N… natürlich." Hermine schluckte. „Sie sind es _wirklich!_ Wissen Sie, ich war schrecklich neugierig… aber ich hätte mir denken können, dass Sie irgend einen Plan für den Notfall im Ärmel hatten, für den Fall, dass der Dunkle Lord beschließen sollte, Sie umzubringen… und der Trank des Lebenden Todes war wirklich die beste Wahl."

„Gut gemacht," antworte Seeker mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. „Aber das sollte mich eigentlich nicht überraschen."

Er setzte sich auf das Sofa gegenüber von Hermine, die entschieden fassungslos dreinschaute. Kein Wunder, dachte Harry, Snape als Lehrer zu begegnen, hatte für sie immer bedeutet, entweder beleidigt oder ignoriert zu werden, und jetzt hörte sich so ziemlich das Erste, was dieser Mann zu ihr sagte, verblüffend nach einem Kompliment an.

„Hermine arbeitet im Ministerium," erklärte Harry, „und nach Greybacks Überfall haben wir beschlossen, dass sie ein Auge auf das Gästebuch der Werwolf-Registratur haben sollte. Die Geschichte, wie Greyback starb, ist viel zu saftig, um nicht einen köstlichen Köder für irgendeinen ehrgeizigen Zeitungsschmierer abzugeben."

Seeker runzelte die Stirn. „Sie dachten an Rita Kimmkorn?"

„Wir haben an so ziemlich an jeden gedacht, der eine Feder halten kann," sagte Hermine mit einer Grimasse. „Aber Reporter dürfen die Einträge in der Werwolf-Registratur nicht einsehen, nicht, seit Kingsley Shacklebolt sein Amt angetreten hat… und auch sonst keiner, nicht ohne eine Sondererlaubnis. Als ich gestern Abend beschlossen habe, die letzten Einträge zu überprüfen, da fand ich eine frische Unterschrift im Gästebuch… von einer gewissen Lottie Stanhope."

„Lottie Stanhope?" Stephen Seeker schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist… interessant."

„Ja, ist es," sagte Hermine zustimmend. „Vor allem, nachdem Lottie Stanhope die Person war, die Ruta in der Werwolf-Registratur eingetragen hat. Als die erste, kundige Heilerin, die sich um ihre Wunden gekümmert hatte, war sie dafür verantwortlich, dass das geschah. Und nach Ruta gab es keine weiteren Einträge mehr."

„Guter Punkt."

„Vielen Dank," antwortete Hermine, die ihren früheren Lehrer einmal mehr mit ungläubiger Verblüffung anstarrte. „Ich wurde neugierig und beschloss, Miss Stanhope persönlich zu fragen. Und wissen Sie, was ich herausgefunden habe?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," sagte Seeker und lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück. „Aber ich nehme an, Sie werden es mir sofort mitteilen."

„Lottie Stanhope ist gar nicht in England," verkündete Hermine. „Sie ist vor zwei Tagen in ihren Winterurlaub abgereist… nach Adelboden in der Schweiz."

„Was natürlich bedeutet…"

„… dass die Person, die im Gästebuch unterschrieben hat, nicht Lottie Stanhope gewesen sein kann!" beendete Hermine triumphierend den Satz. „Also habe ich mir die… ähm… Freiheit genommen, von der fraglichen Seite eine Kopie zu machen. Ich… hm… habe sie da gelassen und das Original mit gebracht."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand Ihnen _dafür_ eine Sondererlaubnis geben würde." Seekers Augenbrauen stiegen in Richtung Haaransatz, und er betrachtete Hermine mit einer gewissen belustigten Hochachtung.

„Nein." Hermine hatte soviel Anstand, rot anzulaufen. „Aber ich dachte, diese besondere Situation erfordert besondere Maßnahmen." Sie zog ein zusammen gerolltes Stück Pergament aus einer Ledertasche neben ihrem Sessel. „Hier…"

Stephen nahm das Pergament und breitete es auf dem Tisch aus Er fand vier Namen in der Spalte für die Unterschriften; die ersten drei kannte er nicht, und ihre Besuche lagen mehr als zwei Jahre zurück. Und da war auch Lottie Stanhopes Name, mit klaren, runden Buchstaben geschrieben, und einem kleinen, fröhlichen Schnörkel unter dem letzten „e".

Er drehte das Blatt um und fand ein Dutzend Einträge auf der Rückseite. Da war noch einmal Lottie Stanhopes Name, von einem Besuch aus dem Jahr 2001. Die Unterschrift sah genauso aus wie die vom Abend zuvor.

„Nun," sagte er langsam und zog den Schnörkel mit einem langen Finger nach. „Wenn das _nicht _Miss Stanhope war, wer hat dann ihren Namen missbraucht, um das Register nach Rutas Eintrag zu durchsuchen?"

„Darf ich?" Hermine beugte sich über das Pergament und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem weiten Ärmel. Sie berührte die Unterschrift mit der Spitze.

„_Nomen verum revelio!" _

Die Buchstaben schienen auf dem Pergament zu tanzen, und als sie sich wieder niederließen, hatte sich ihre Form dramatisch verändert. Sie waren steil und arrogant und bildeten den Namen _Vindictia Stone._

„Vindictia Stone?" fragte Harry, dessen Verwirrung immer mehr zunahm. „Wer um Himmels Willen ist Vindictia Stone? Und wo hast du diesen Zauberspruch her?"

„Ein paar Studien, während unseren Ferien in Frankreich," erwiderte Hermine bescheiden. Sie zog eine zusammen gefaltete Zeitung aus ihrer Tasche. „Und Vindictia Stone ist eine Journalistin. Schaut euch das an: MUGGEL UND IHR SCHLECHTER EINFLUSS AUF DIE ZAUBERERGESELLSCHAFT. Das ist ein Artikel vom Januar 1998; fürchterlicher Blödsinn, nebenbei bemerkt, aber sie folgt buchstabengetreu den Richtlinien des Ministeriums in der damaligen Zeit. In dem Jahr war Rita Kimmkorn immer noch _persona non grata,_ wegen ihrer Geschichte über dich im _Klitterer."_

Stephen Seeker rieb sich das Kinn, das Gesicht wachsam und nachdenklich. „Also hat Miss Stone für den _Tagespropheten_ geschrieben. Und für wen schreibt sie heutzutage?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," gestand Hermine; sie schaute tatsächlich beschämt drein.

„Ich schon." Die Stimme kam von hinter ihnen; es war Ginny Potter, die hinter dem Sofa stand und ein Teetablett trug. Ihre Augen leuchteten vor Aufregung; sie stellte das Tablett mit solchem Nachdruck auf den Tisch, dass Seeker das Pergament nur um Haaresbreite davor retten konnte, von heißem _Darjeeling _durchweicht zu werden.

„Vor drei Wochen war ich in London, um meine Chancen für ein unbezahltes Praktikum beim _Tagespropheten_ auszuloten," sagte Ginny. „Kreacher ist fast fertig mit der Renovierung des Hauses am Grimmauld Place - er ist gestern zurück gekommen – und falls wir nächstes Jahr dort hinziehen sollten, habe ich vielleicht die Gelegenheit, ein bisschen Praxis als Reporterin zu kriegen." (3)

Sie lächelte Seeker an.

„Der _Tagesprophet_ braucht endlich ein paar anständige Schreiber, glaube ich, und geschrieben habe ich immer schon gern... wenn auch am liebsten über Sport," fuhr sie fort. „Und als ich mich mit Barnabas Cuffe zu einem Gespräch traf, da habe ich Vicky Stone kennen gelernt. Sie arbeitet immer noch für den _Propheten_, obwohl sie im Augenblick nicht sehr viele Artikel verfasst. Sie ist Rita Kimmkorns persönliche Assistentin."

„Oh?"

„Ja. Tatsächlich fand ich sie ziemlich nett; eine hübsche Frau, ungefähr in Rutas Alter, aber sie verbringt ganz sicher mehr Zeit vor einem Spiegel." Ginny sah Seekers Blick, lief scharlachrot an und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es tut mir Leid... ich wollte nicht sagen, dass..."

„Ich habe eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung davon, was Sie sagen wollten," meinte Seeker, ein schattenhaftes Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln. „Wie auch immer: Miss Stone war eine nette und hübsche Frau – was wissen Sie sonst noch über sie?"

Plötzlich wurden Ginnys Augen groß und rund vor Bestürzung, und eine ihrer Hände flog an ihren Mund.

„Meine Güte," flüsterte sie. „Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie gerade mit den letzten Recherchen für Kimmkorns neuestes Buch fertig wäre."

„Klingt sehr nach Rita," bemerkte Harry trocken, „dass sie sich jemanden für die Drecksarbeit zugelegt hat. Was für ein Buch ist es? Noch eine von ihren grässlichen Biographien?"

„Ja," sagte Ginny und starrte Seeker an. „Eine Biographie über Severus Snape."

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

(1) Als sich Arthur Weasley in _Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix_ einen Schlangenbiss von Nagini einfing, während er im Ministerium für Magie Wache hielt, war es Augustus Pye, der versuchte, die Wunde ausgerechnet mit Muggelmedizin zu kurieren. Deshalb dachte ich, er würde ein paar Extrastudien ganz nützlich finden.:-)

(2) Das habe ich mir nicht aus den Fingern gesogen. Rita Kimmkorn hat Bathilda Bagshot tatsächlich _Veritaserum _eingetrichtert (was für eine Frau in ihrem Alter sicher nicht sehr gesund gewesen sein kann). Und "Venemus Mountebank" ist als Name für den Apotheker von dem Kimmkorn das Gift bezog, die reine Ohrfeige; übersetzt bedeutet er soviel wie _Giftiger Scharlatan._

(3) Laut J.K. Rowling begann Ginny Potter in späteren Jahren eine Karriere als Sportreporterin für den _Tagespropheten._


	17. Die Bestie in mir

Kapitel Sechzehn  
**Die Bestie in mir**

Vicky Stone stand hinter den dicken, knorrigen Zweigen einer blattlosen Hecke versteckt, während sie Ruta Lupin dabei zusah, wie sie Teddy umarmte, bevor sie ihn ins Haus seiner Großmutter zurückschickte. Sie beobachtete, wie Ruta durch den Garten davon ging, mit dem leichtfüßigen, entspannten Gang eines Menschen, der keine Eile hat. Nun hatte sie einen weit besseren Blick auf ihr Gesicht... und sie fand es immer noch allzu schlicht und langweilig. _Wie hatte Severus Snape Ruta wohl kennen gelernt? Waren sie Freunde... oder war es sogar möglich, dass er mit ihr ins Bett ging?_

Vicky verkniff sich ein aufgeregtes Kichern, und ihre Hand schloss sich fester um die Phiole mit _Vielsafttrank_. Es spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle, ob die beiden bloß Verbündete waren oder die Nächte zusammen verbrachten. Sobald sie die Information hatte, hinter der sie her war, würde sie ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf lassen; sie würde Tatsachen und bloße Gerüchte freizügig kombinieren, zum Nutzen des rauschenden Erfolges, von dem sie träumte. Wen kümmerte schon die Wahrheit?

Sie blickte Ruta nach, bis sie sah, wie die andere Frau um die Straßenbiegung verschwand. Es war höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sehr bald zurückkommen würde; dies war der Augenblick, auf den Vicky gewartet hatte, Sie zog sich tiefer in den Schatten der Hecke zurück, öffnete die Phiole und gleichzeitig die kleine Silberdose. Sie ließ die letzte, spinnwebfeine Haarsträhne in die schlammfarbene Flüssigkeit gleiten und sah, wie sie so klar wurde wie Wasser. Dann leerte sie die Phiole mit einem langen Zug.

Vicky schloss die Augen und ertrug stoisch das unangenehme Gefühl der Verwandlung; sie vergaß nicht, einen kleinen Spiegel aus ihrer Handtasche zu ziehen, um ihre äußere Erscheinung zu überprüfen. Einmal mehr verspürte sie einen scharfen, stechenden Schock beim Anblick von grauem Haar und Falten: _mochte Merlin verhüten, dass sie der Zeit jemals gestattete, ihrem eigenen Gesicht soviel Schaden zuzufügen._ Aber ein paar Runzeln für eine Stunde waren die Sache wert, Wenn sie wirklich ein Vermögen verdiente mit der Geschichte, die sie bald erzählen würde, dann hatte sie die Mittel, ihre eigene, kostbare Lieblichkeit über Jahre hinaus zu konservieren.

Sie holte tief Luft, strich das graue Gewand glatt (graues Haar _und _graue Kleidung; die alte Schachtel hatte wirklich kein bisschen Geschmack!) und ging die letzten paar Meter die Straße entlang, bis sie Andromeda Tonks' Gartentor erreichte. Sie durchquerte den Garten, stand vor der Tür und zog an der Kette. Ein melodisches Läuten kam von drinnen, dann hörte sie Schritte. Die Tür öffnete sich und Teddy Lupin blinzelte zu ihr hoch. Offene Freude blitzte in seinen Augen, als er ihr verwandeltes Gesicht erkannte.

„Sie... Sie sind Lottie Stanhope, nicht? Wer haben über Sie geredet, Tante Ruta und ich... Sie haben sie gerade verpasst! Ich hab heute morgen bei ihr gefrühstückt, wissen Sie, und sie hat mich eben nach Hause gebracht."

Er strahlte sie an, drehte sich um und rief ins Haus hinein.

„Gran Dromeda, schau mal, wer zu Besuch gekommen ist!"

„Hallo, Teddy," sagte Vicky Stone mit einem gütigen Lächeln. „Ich freue mich sehr, dich wiederzusehen. Darf ich hereinkommen?"

vvvvv

Die Stille im Wohnzimmer der Potters war schwer von unausgesprochenen Befürchtungen. Endlich rührte sich Seeker; seine Lippen zuckten. „Und hat Miss Kimmkorns letztes Machwerk schon einen Titel?"

Ginny sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. „Ja," murmelte sie; ihre Stimme schwankte am Rand eines nervösen Kicherns. „_Severus Snape – Schurke oder Heiliger?" _

„Brilliant," bemerkte Seeker säuerlich. „Zu schade, dass ich nicht als Geist zurückkommen kann, um dieses unerträgliche Weibsstück heimzusuchen."

Harry lachte, um die Spannung zu brechen.

„Wenn Kimmkorns Biographie über Sie so scheußlich ist wie die über mich, dann kann ich nur hoffen, dass Sie das Ding niemals wirklich lesen müssen. _Meine_ hab ich gelesen, und ich habe Wochen gebraucht, um mich davon zu erholen."

„_Harry."_ Ginnys Stimme hatte einen scharfen Unterton. „Begreifst du das nicht? Es mag wohl sein, dass Ruta nicht die Einzige ist, die beobachtet wird. Eine Geschichte über die Cousine des ,getreuen Werwolfs', die unter dem selben Fluch leidet wie er, ist ja schon ein saftiges Stückchen Klatsch – aber stell dir die Sensation vor, wenn diese Frau dem Cocktail auch noch die Auferstehung von Severus Snape hinzufügen kann!"

„Ich frage mich, was zuerst kam," sagte Stephen Seeker gedankenvoll. „Hat diese Miss Stone nach ein paar unbekannten Tatsachen gesucht – oder nach interessanten Gerüchten – und hat sie dann Ruta Lupin als Extra-Bonus entdeckt? Oder war Ruta von Anfang an das Ziel ihrer Nachforschungen?"

„Und wieso?" fügte Hermine hinzu. „Wenn das eine Art Rachefeldzug ist, dann muss sich Ruta in ihr eine schlimme Feindin gemacht haben." Sie fuhr sich mit beiden Fingern durch das Haar und zerzauste sich dabei ihren Pferdeschwanz.

„Einen Augenblick mal..." sagte Seeker langsam. „Vindictia Stone... Vindictia... _Vicky_ Stone. Ravenclaw. Sie hing immer am Rand von Slughorns Hofstaat herum, als ich in meinem siebten Jahr war. Er hat ständig von ihren großartigen Kniffen mit Liebestränken geschwärmt." Er rieb sich die Nase, die Augen vor Konzentration halb geschlossen. „Ruta war im selben Jahr wie sie... und im selben Haus. Sie könnte ihr irgendwie in die Quere geraten sein."

„Ruta?" Harry schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Aber sie ist besser in Kräuterkunde als in Zaubertränken – ich meine, sie hat den Anti-Mehltau-Trank erfunden, aber das war vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren, und nebenbei... wie wahrscheinlich kann es sein, dass diese Miss Stone ihre Schulhof-Feindschaft so lange aufrecht erhält?"

Er begegnete Seekers Blick, und die knochentiefe Ironie in den schwarzen Augen traf ihn wie ein Schlag.

„Wollen Sie wirklich eine Antwort auf diese Frage?" sagte Seeker sehr leise.

„Nein." Harry schlug die Augen nieder. „Wohl eher nicht."

Schweigen senkte sich über den Raum. Als Seeker wieder sprach, machten die Erinnerungen seine Stimme sanft.

„Vicky Stone... Sie kann nicht ganz und gar harmlos gewesen sein, selbst als Schülerin. Lily hat ihr eine Weile bei ihren Hausaufgaben geholfen. Aber bis Weihnachten in dem Jahr muss dieses Arrangement sich zerschlagen haben. Und Stone war ganz sicher eine der Schülerinnen, denen nach dem Debakel in der Großen Halle Hauspunkte abgezogen wurden. Ich denke nicht, dass sie seither jemals wieder den Mumm gehabt hat, sich Ihrer Mutter noch einmal zu nähern."

„Sie sind sich nicht sicher?" fragte Harry, und Seekers Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Nein." Er sprach ganz ruhig, aber seine Anspannung war mehr als offensichtlich. „Zu der Zeit sprachen Lily und ich nur noch miteinander, wenn es absolut nicht zu vermeiden war. Aber bei der Szene in der Großen Halle war ich Zeuge." Ein sehr kleines Lächeln. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals vorher oder nachher so viele junge Idioten gesehen habe, die von einer Vertrauensschülerin mit so wenigen Zaubersprüchen außer Gefecht gesetzt wurden."

Er erhob sich vom Sofa.

„Ich denke, ich sollte mit Minerva McGonagall Kontakt aufnehmen; sie kann uns mit noch mehr Details über Miss Stones Schulkarriere versorgen... und sie könnte vielleicht herausfinden, wie gut Ruta und Vindictia sich kannten."

„Äh... _McGonagall?"_ fragte Harry, der kaum seinen Ohren traute. „Heißt das, sie _weiß_..."

„Ja, so ist es, Mr. Potter." Seeker schaute ihn an. „Sie können sich selbst gratulieren, meinen heimlichen Verbündeten in Hogwarts entdeckt zu haben." Er kam auf die Beine und machte eine Bewegung in Richtung Kamin.

„Nicht den," sagte Harry hastig; er versuchte noch immer, dieses neueste und spektakulärste Stückchen Information zu verdauen. „Sie müssen den Kamin in meinem Studierzimmer nehmen; er ist an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, weil es leichter ist, mehr Schutzzauber auf einen Raum zu legen, wo... ähm..." Ihm wurde klar, dass er schwafelte; er drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass seine Frau ihn mit milder Belustigung betrachtete. „Würdest du ihm den Weg zeigen, Liebes?"

Ginny verließ den Raum, Stephen Seeker im Kielwasser, und Harry goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf.

Minerva McGonagall. _Das war ja unglaublich._

vvvvv

Fünf Minuten später waren sie wieder da.

„Sie wird das Archiv und die Jahrbücher zu Rate ziehen, und Flitwick," sagte Seeker. „Innerhalb einer Stunde sollten wir von ihr hören."

„Wir müssen Ruta bald warnen," warf Ginny ein. „Aber Andromeda sollte auch gewarnt werden. Ich hab nachgedacht, und wenn Lottie Stanhope schon früher in der Werwolf-Registratur war, dann müssen die dort wissen, wie sie aussieht. Vielleicht hat Miss Stone ja jemanden gefunden, der ihr _Vielsafttrank_ verkauft hat... das würde es ihr möglich machen, nicht nur Miss Stanhopes Unterschrift zu benutzen, sondern auch ihre Identität. Und Dromeda würde sicher einer Person vertrauen, die mit Lottie Stanhopes Gesicht auf ihrer Türschwelle auftaucht."

„Sehr gut möglich," erwiderte Seeker grimmig.

„Ich kann gehen," bot Hermine an. „Es wäre besser, wenn Sie," sie schaute Seeker an, „ein paar Tage außer Sichtweite bleiben – falls Vicky Stone tatsächlich versuchen sollte, ihre Nachforschungen in St. Mary Green abzuschließen. Sie mag mich ja vielleicht nicht kennen, aber _Sie _kennt sie ganz bestimmt."

„Mich kennt sie auch," sagte Ginny, „aber ich kann jederzeit das harmlose Heimchen am Herd spielen. Und wenn sie wirklich in der Gestalt von Lottie Stanhope auftaucht, dann sollten wir imstande sein, sie solange festzuhalten, bis sie sich wieder zurück verwandeln muss."

„Das könnte gefährlich sein," sagte Harry mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln.

„Die Schlacht im Ministerium war auch gefährlich," sagte Ginny und nahm seine Hand. Ihr Blick war klar und scharf. „Genau wie die Schlacht in Hogwarts. Du und ich, wir sind immer noch ein Teil von Dumbledores Armee... und dieses Mal werde ich nicht zu Hause herum sitzen und darauf warten, dass du vom Kampf zurückkommst... oder nicht."

Harry seufzte, hin- und her gerissen zwischen Stolz und Ärger. „Ich werde Kreacher sagen, dass er ein Auge auf James haben soll, während er sein Mittagsschläfchen macht."

„Er wird entzückt sein," entgegnete Ginny mit einem Grinsen. „Er räumt jetzt seit zwei Wochen den Keller auf... eine Pflicht, die weit unter seiner Würde ist."

„Viel länger sollten wir nicht warten," sagte Seeker; seine Augen waren abwesend und besorgt. „Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dass Ruta Lupin einer alten, maskierten Feindin gegenüber treten muss... sie kann noch immer ihren Zauberstab nicht benutzen."

vvvvv

Ruta stand im hinteren Garten ihres Cottages; auf dem Heimweg hatte sie einen kleinen Umweg gemacht und war an den Ständen des wöchentlichen Bauernmarktes entlang gegangen. In ihrem Weidenkorb hatte sie Eier, ein ordentliches Stück Cheddar-Käse und eine Scheibe Räucherspeck. Vielleicht konnte sie ein paar Lauchstangen aus ihrem Treibhaus holen und Winky bitten, eine Lauchtorte zu machen – obwohl sie sicherlich noch eine ganze Weile keinen Hunger haben würde, nicht nach diesem Riesenfrühstück mit Teddy.

Sie wollte gerade durch die Gartentür die Küche betreten, als sie Teddys langen Fransenschal entdeckte, der über ihrer alten Harke drapiert war. Also hatte der Junge den Schal _doch_ vergessen... und sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, als sie ihn zu Andromeda zurück begleitete.

„Eine großartige Tante bist du," schalt sie sich selbst, aber wirklich verärgert war sie nicht; die Sonne war mehr als angenehm, und wenn sie Teddys Schal nahm und ihn dem kleinen Schussel zurück brachte, dann hatte sie die Chance, noch mehr Zeit an der frischen Luft zu verbringen. Nach allzu vielen Wochen als Invalidin und dem Schock des letzten Vollmondes fühlte sie sich heute beinahe _normal_ – ihr Körper hungerte nach der Bewegung, an die er fast sein ganzes Leben gewöhnt war. Und sie würde nur zwanzig Minuten länger brauchen, wenn sie schnell ging.

Sie zog Teddys Schal von der Harke und schlang ihn sich um den Hals. Dann ließ sie den Korb neben der Harke stehen und nahm den Weg zurück zur Vorderseite des Hauses. Es war kühl genug hier draußen, und sie würde sowieso bald wieder da sein.

Zehn Minuten später hatte sie Andromedas Haus erreicht. Sie ging zur Tür und zog an der Kette; sie wartete darauf, dass Teddy oder Andromeda aufmachten, eine heitere Bemerkung schon auf der Zunge – aber niemand kam. Wieder zog sie an der Kette, aber alles blieb still.

Ruta versuchte, den Knauf zu drehen; die Tür schwang auf und sie trat in den leeren Vorraum. Kleine Staubkörnchen tanzten in einem goldenen Flecken Sonnenlicht.

„Teddy?"

Ruta ging in Richtung Küche, von wo sie das Murmeln einer weiblichen Stimme hörte.

„Dromeda?"

Sie betrat den Raum... und erstarrte.

Teddy hing gefährlich zwischen seinem Stuhl und dem Tisch, den Kopf auf seinem Teller; ein Arm baumelte unheilverkündend und schlaff herunter. Neben seiner Schule war ein Glas umgekippt; ein dünnes Rinnsal Kürbissaft sickerte über den Tischrand und tröpfelte langsam auf Andromedas normalerweise makellose Fliesen hinab. Ruta konnte sein Gesicht sehen; es war bleich und leblos, die Augen halb geschlossen.

Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm und hob mit zitternden Händen seinen Kopf an. Sein Atem ging schwer und röchelnd.

„Merlin, _Teddy."_ Sie streichelte seine Wange mit ihrer gesunden Hand, und dann tastete sie nach seinem Puls. Er war alarmierend langsam. „Teddy, um Himmels Willen..."

„Hallo, Ruta."

Sie wirbelte herum und sah die Frau, die mit gezücktem Zauberstab aus den Schatten hinter der Küchentür heraus trat. _Lottie...? Konnte das Lottie Stanhope sein? _Aber da war irgend etwas ganz merkwürdig, irgend etwas ganz entschieden _falsch_... Strähnen von rötlichem Blond durchzogen die vertraute, graue Frisur; sie vervielfältigten sich unter ihrem entsetzten Blick, und die Züge verschwammen wie das schäumende Wasser in einem schlammigen Strudel. _Wer..._

„_Petrificus Totalus!" _

Der Fluch traf Ruta mit voller Wucht; sie taumelte nach hinten und krachte gegen die Wand. Ein schrecklicher Schmerz schoss ihr das Rückgrat hinunter. Sie rang darum, sich zu bewegen, aber gegen die Magie hatte sie keine Chance. Sie stand starr wie ein Stock und starrte die Fremde an, die rapide wenigstens zwanzig Lebensjahre verlor, während sie sie mit gieriger Erregung beobachtete.

„Erinnerst du dich an mich?" fragte ihre Angreiferin, trat dicht an sie heran und schaute Ruta in die weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Nicht? Macht nichts; du wirst sehr bald begreifen, meine Liebe. Wir haben jede Menge Zeit."

vvvvv

Hermine und Ginny apparierten kaum zehn Minuten später in Tulip Close. Das Haus durch die Vordertür zu betreten, erwies sich als unmöglich... der Vorraum war mit Seifenwasser überschwemmt, und Winky dirigierte fröhlich einen Wischmopp kreuz und quer über die Fliesen; sie versicherte ihnen, dass sie Miss Ruta eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte, aber sie würde sicherlich bald von ihren Besorgungen zurück sein. Die beiden beschlossen, es im hinteren Garten zu versuchen. Wieder keine Ruta – aber Ginny entdeckte den Korb neben der Harke und untersuchte rasch den Inhalt.

„Dann _war_ Ruta also schon hier!" sagte sie. „Diese Sachen sind frisch; sie muss sie gerade erst nach Hause gebracht haben... aber wieso ist sie nicht hinein gegangen? Glaubst du, es ist irgendwas passiert?"

„Wenn sie den Korb fallen gelassen hätte, dann wären die Eier zerbrochen," gab Hermine zu bedenken. „Vielleicht hat sie bloß etwas vergessen. Wir können von hier aus zu Andromedas Haus gehen... mit etwas Glück fangen wir Ruta unterwegs ab."

Die beiden jungen Frauen gingen die Straße hinunter und blickten sich in alle Richtungen um, aber als sie Gardenia Close erreicht hatten, gab es noch immer keine Spur von Ruta oder Vicky Stone.

Andromeda Tonks Haus wirkte seltsam verlassen. Ein Fenster im ersten Stock stand allerdings weit offen; der Vorhang flatterte in der frischen Brise.

„Das ist komisch," sagte Ginny und blinzelte in das helle Sonnenlicht. „Das ist ihr Schlafzimmer, und es sieht Dromeda gar nicht ähnlich, so die Herbstkälte herein zu lassen. Neben idem, was sie alles über Haushaltsmagie weiß, ist sie auch noch ein Genie mit Wärmezaubern."

„Hmmmm..." Hermine rieb sich die Nase. „Vielleicht wird sie auf ihre alten Tage ein bisschen vergesslich."

„Andromeda? _Nie im Leben."_ Ginny schnaubte. „Sie hat ein Gedächtnis wie ein Elefant. Lach, wenn du willst, aber ich bin lieber vorsichtig. – Was ist das denn?"

Sie trat von dem Pfad hinunter und fischte ein kleines Polsterkissen aus Dromedas größtem Asternbeet. Es war aus Samt und mit feiner Stickerei geschmückt... nichts, was irgend jemand an einem kalten Tag im Oktober draußen liegen lassen würde.

„Ich lache ganz bestimmt nicht," sagte Hermine und starrte mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen zu dem Fenster hoch. „Ich frage mich, wo das Ding hergekommen ist... und wenn sie es aus Versehen hat fallen lassen, wieso hat sie es dann nicht zurück ins Haus gebracht? Komm... wir schleichen uns hinein und schauen uns die Sache genauer an; wenn alles in Ordnung ist, dann kann Dromeda sich über uns alle _beide _lustig machen."

Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen, und sie betraten mit leisen Schritten das Haus. Der Vorraum war leer. Alles sah vollkommen normal aus; Ginny wollte gerade den Mund öffnen und nach Teddys Großmutter rufen, als plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von oben kam.

„Hast du das gehört?" flüsterte Hermine.

„Ja, hab ich," gab Ginny zurück und zog den Zauberstab. „Pass auf, Hermine... ich gehe nach oben und sehe nach, was los ist, und du bleibst hier und hältst Wache."

Sie huschte nach oben und war verschwunden. Hermine ging in Deckung und arbeitete sich lautlos hinter die biegsamen Zweige der riesigen Zierfeige, die Andromedas ganzer Stolz war; die ganze Zeit über lauerte sie auf ein Zeichen von oben. In der Küche war eine Stimme zu hören. Es war die einer Frau, aber sie sprach leise, und Hermine versteckte sich nicht dicht genug an der Tür, um zu verstehen, was sie sagte. Für einen Moment wünschte sie sich ein paar von George Weasleys Langziehohren... und dann zuckte sie heftig zusammen, als sich eine Hand um ihren Oberarm schloss.

„_Merlin!"_ hauchte sie und senkte ihren Zauberstab, bevor die Spitze sich in Ginnys Nase bohren konnte. „Mach das ja nie wieder!"

Beim Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin klappte ihr Mund zu. Sie holte tief Luft. „Was...?"

„_Dromeda,"_ flüsterte Ginny; ihre Lippen kitzelten sie am Ohrläppchen. „Sie ist oben in ihrem Schlafzimmer, verschnürt wie ein Truthahn zu Weihnachten."

„_Oh."_ Hermine verspürte einen Stich der Panik. „Dann sind wir zu spät gekommen! Hast du sie befreit?"

„Nein," entgegnete Ginny. „Den Knebel habe ich herausgekriegt, aber Vicky Stone hat ziemlich kitzlige Magie verwendet. Wenn man die Fesseln mit einem Zauberspruch angeht, dann ziehen sie sich noch enger zusammen – und ja, sie ist hier in Lottie Stanhopes Gestalt aufgetaucht. Sie hat Andromeda gelähmt und sie dann nach oben verfrachtet. Dromeda hat das Polsterkissen aus dem Fenster gekickt. Sie hoffte, dass es jemand entdeckt und merkt, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmt.

Hermine wandte sich in Richtung Küche. „Was ist mit Teddy?"

„Nirgendwo zu finden," murmelte Ginny grimmig. „Er muss in der Küche sein, bei _ihr._ Ich denke nicht, dass wir es riskieren können, darauf zu warten, dass Harry und Snape auftauchen, oder?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht," sagte Hermine und befreite sich aus dem _Ficus._ Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen hinüber zur Tür, drückte die Klinke herunter und öffnete sie sachte einen Spalt. Ginny stand hinter ihr und lauschte mit angehaltenem Atem.

„_... zwanzig Jahre."_ Die Stimme, die Hermine schon vorher gehört hatte, driftete aus der Küche; jetzt war sie deutlich zu verstehen. „Zwanzig Jahre Schreiberei für Seite drei, die schwachsinnigen Manuskripte von Möchtegern-Autoren lesen und Kaffee für diesen alten Trottel Cuffe kochen. Und dann ,durfte' ich plötzlich neben Rita Kimmkorn die zweite Geige spielen, ihren Papierkorb ausleeren und zuschauen, wie sie sich mit meinen Federn schmückt." Ein scharfes Auflachen. „Und alles bloß deshalb, weil du über dieses Buch nicht deinen Mund halten konntest. Ich habe Monvoisins Rezepte verbessert! Ich hätte die beste Lehrerin für Zaubertränke werden können, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat, anstelle von deinem schmierigen Todesser. Oh ja, ich weiß Bescheid über ihn. Ich habe den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, als er dein Haus verlassen hat."

„Redet sie mit Ruta, was glaubst du?" flüsterte Ginny.

„Keine Ahnung," flüsterte Hermine zurück und hielt ihren Zauberstab vor sich wie eine Waffe, „Aber wir finden es heraus, und zwar – JETZT!"

Die Tür flog auf und die beiden jungen Frauen platzten in die Küche, Sie sahen den über dem Tisch zusammen gesunkenen Teddy und eine Frau mir rotblondem Haar, die bei ihrem plötzlichen Erscheinen zurück fuhr, ihr Gesicht eine Mischung aus schierer Verblüffung und Wut. Und sie sahen Ruta Lupin mit dem Rücken zur Wand, die Hände in hilfloser, starrer Abwehr erhoben.

Ginny wandte sich zu der Fremden um. „_Expelliarmus!"_

vvvvv

„Natürlich erinnere ich mich an Vindictia Stone," sagte Minerva McGonagall und wischte sich sorgsam etwas verirrte Kaminasche von der Brille. Sie war vor fünf Minuten in Harry Potters Studierzimmer eingetroffen und hatte eine große Ledermappe bei sich. „Hübsches Ding... hat immer so ausgesehen und sich aufgeführt, als könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Wenn man sie im Unterricht bei irgend etwas erwischt hat, dann hat sie es jedes Mal mit großen Augen und gekränkter Rechtschaffenheit versucht. Doch wenn Sie mich fragen... ich denke, sie war überehrgeizig, hinterhältig und faul. Und schlau ebenfalls... sehr schlau. Sie benutzte ihre Schlauheit allerdings ständig dazu, um den Einsatz ihres Gehirns zu vermeiden. - Ich glaube, das hier sollten Sie sich zuerst ansehen."

Sie zog ein Blatt aus dem schmalen Pergamentstapel in der Mappe und reichte es Harry.

AUSZEICHNUNG, las Harry, in goldenen Buchstaben geschrieben, und dann RUTA LUPIN. Er überflog hastig den Text und fand „_... für einen brillanten Aufsatz über den Gebrauch von _Mandragora Vernalis..." und „_... außerordentlich begabte Schülerin, auf die jedes Institut zu Recht stolz wäre...",_ und endlich ruhten seine Augen auf der schwungvollen Unterschrift des Schulleiters_. Albus Dumbledore._

Er tat sein Bestes, den vertrauten, schmerzhaften Stich zu verdrängen... das Erbe eines bitteren Krieges und vom Verlust des Mannes, zu dem er den größten Teil seiner Jugend aufgesehen hatte.

„Dromeda hat das mal erwähnt. Aber was hat es mit Vindictia Stone zu tun? Und war das nicht nach ihrem letzten Jahr?"

„1980, ja," sagte Minerva McGonagall, während sie ein weiteres Blatt studierte. „Es war allerdings kein Geheimnis, dass Vicky Stone ebenfalls für diese Auszeichnung im Rennen war. Sie _waren_ in einer Klasse, in Ravenclaw. Während ihres fünften Jahres fing Miss Stone damit an, Liebestränke zu verkaufen, und zwar mit großem Erfolg. Bis zum Ende ihrer Schulkarriere war sie danach eines von Slughorns Protegées."

Harry registrierte den Blickwechsel zwischen McGonagall und Seeker: scheinbar stimmten sie in ihrer Meinung über den früheren Lehrer für Zaubertränke mehr als überein.

„Irgendetwas muss in diesem Jahr allerdings passiert sein, in den letzten Monaten vor den U.T.Z.-Prüfungen," fuhr McGonagall fort, „denn im Juni 1980 wurde Vicky Stone in das Büro des Schulleiters vorgeladen, weil sie in Rutas Schultruhe eingebrochen war und den Originaltext ihres Aufsatzes verbrannt hatte, sämtliche Notizen eingeschlossen."

Harry blinzelte. „Sie hatte... _was?"_

„Den Text von Rutas Aufsatz verbrannt," wiederholte McGonagall ruhig. „Aber eine fertige Kopie war bereits an den Redakteur von MAGISCHE KRÄUTER HEUTE geschickt worden. Der Artikel wurde veröffentlicht und gut aufgenommen, und Miss Stones Vandalismus fiel auf sie zurück. Sie entging um Haaresbreite einem Schulverweis, und Ruta fand nie heraus, wer ihr diesen ganz besonders hässlichen Streich gespielt hatte."

„Wieso haben die es ihr nicht gesagt?" fragte Harry in ehrlicher Verwirrung. „Sie hätte es doch erfahren müssen, oder nicht?"

Seeker schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dumbledore hatte immer schon eine ganz... besondere Art, mit der Wahrheit umzugehen." sagte er. „Und er war ziemlich versessen darauf, hoffnungslosen Fällen eine zweite Chance zu geben." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, und Harry sah, wie sich das selbe Lächeln ganz kurz in McGonagalls Augen spiegelte.

„Können wir sicher sein, dass das hier eine persönliche Sache ist?" fragte er. „Vielleicht ist es nur Reportergier auf eine saftige Geschichte."

„Das wäre schlimm genug," gab McGonagall zurück, „und gefährlich obendrein." Wieder blätterte sie den Pergamentstapel durch. „Aber ich habe Filius Flitwick nach dieser Konfrontation mit Miss Stone in Dumbledores Büro gefragt, damals im Juni 1980. Als ihr Hauslehrer war er natürlich anwesend. Und er erinnerte sich ziemlich lebhaft, dass Miss Stone beim Weg zurück in die Schlafsäle außer sich vor Wut war über Ruta; sie war vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass es ihre Schuld sei, dass ihre Schulkarriere ein so miserables Ende fand. ,Sie hat mich verpfiffen,' hat sie gesagt, da ist er sich sicher, und irgendetwas in Richtung ,eines Tages zahl ich es ihr zehnfach heim'. Nicht sehr schlau, natürlich, obwohl sie immerhin so viel Verstand hatte, nicht vor Albus vom Leder zu ziehen. Es war trotzdem nicht besonders clever, in Hörweite ihres Hauslehrers Drohungen zu murmeln."

„Absolut dämlich," sagte Harry zustimmend.

„Sehr wahr. Danach behielt er Vicky im Auge, aber sie versuchte nichts mehr, und er hoffte, sie hätte die ganze Angelegenheit inzwischen vergessen. Ravenclaws tun das zuweilen." McGonagall schob die Blätter in die Mappe zurück. „Ich muss jetzt gehen... ich habe in zehn Minuten ein Treffen des Lehrkörpers in meinem Büro anberaumt, und ich bin wohl besser rechtzeitig dort. Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden, bitte."

„Selbstverständlich, Minerva," sagte Seeker, eine tiefe, senkrechte Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen.

Sie legte die Mappe auf den Tisch, nickte ihm zu und lächelte Harry an; dann trat sie in den Kamin hinein und verschwand in einem Wirbel aus grünen Flammen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten nach St. Mary Green gehen und uns darauf vorbereiten, Miss Stone so schnell wie möglich unschädlich zu machen." Ungeduld ging in spürbaren Wellen von Seeker aus, und Harry fand seine Besorgnis mehr und mehr ansteckend.

„Geben Sie mir einen kurzen Moment," meinte er. „Ich sage Kreacher Bescheid."

vvvvv

"_Relaschio!"_

Hermine deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die starre Gestalt, die an der Wand lehnte. Rutas Glieder entspannten sich ganz plötzlich; sie stieß einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei aus und rutschte zu Boden.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Ginny, die noch immer Vicky Stone in Schach hielt. „Hat sie dir weh getan?"

„Mir geht's gut," schnappte Ruta und stemmte sich rasch wieder hoch. „Aber _Teddy! _Und Dromeda? Habt ihr Dromeda gesehen?"

„Die ist oben," sagte Hermine. Sie hatte bereits den Tisch erreicht, fühlte Teddy den Puls und hob eines seiner Augenlider hoch. „Gefesselt und geknebelt, aber sonst unverletzt."

Zwischen sich bugsierten sie den ohnmächtigen Jungen sachte zum Schaukelstuhl neben dem Küchenfenster hinüber und fingen an, ihn zu untersuchen. „Ich denke nicht, dass es ein Zauber ist," wagte Hermine sich vor. „Es sieht mehr aus, als wäre er vergiftet."

Ruta drehte sich rasch herum und untersuchte den verschütteten Kürbissaft. „Ich rieche nichts," sagte sie, tupfte einen Tropfen mit der Fingerspitze auf und berührte ihn vorsichtig mit der Zunge. „Und schmecken tue ich auch nichts. Wir brauchen Stephen."

„_Stephen?"_ fragte Vicky wissbegierig; ihre Augen leuchteten vor Neugier.

„Das geht Sie nichts an," antwortete Ginny scharf.

Hermine öffnete Teddys Mund und schaute hinein. „Ich sehe keine Blasenbildung. Ich denke, es geht am schnellsten, wenn wir ihn dazu kriegen, dass er das Zeug wieder ausspuckt."

„Was brauchen wir?"

„Erst einmal Wasser, und dann Brechwurz."

Als Ruta ein Glas für das Wasser herunter holen wollte, gab Vicky einen ungeduldigen Laut von sich. „Mach nicht so einen Aufstand – die Wirkung wird bald genug nachlassen. Wenn Fenrir Greyback den Bengel damals nicht umbringen konnte, dann wird ihm ein bisschen _Veritaserum_ wohl kaum schaden."

Das Glas zerschellte auf dem Fußboden.

Ruta fuhr zu ihrer alten Klassenkameradin herum. „Was weißt _du_ über Greyback?" sagte sie; ihre Stimme klang tief und kehlig.

„Ich weiß, dass er verschwand. Und nur ein paar Tage später bist du in St. Mungo gelandet. Nach dem, was Pemberthy gesagt hat..."

„Woher wusstest du, dass Greyback _noch lebt?"_ knurrte Ruta.

Hermine und Ginny wechselten alarmierte Blicke, und zum ersten Mal schien Vicky Stone zu begreifen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Er wollte wissen... wissen, wo... der Junge... Es war meine Chance! Er sagte, er könnte mir Dinge über Werwölfe sagen, die mich endlich aus Kimmkorns Schatten befreien würden. Ich konnte es ihm unmöglich _nicht _erzählen!"

Bevor Ginny oder Hermine auch nur anfangen konnten, das enorme Ausmaß von dem zu begreifen, was Vicky Stone gerade zugegeben hatte, war Ruta schon in Bewegung. Mit einem langen Satz war sie über ihrer Feindin und presste die Kehle der wehrlosen Hexe gegen den Boden. Ihre Zähne waren gefletscht, und ihre Augen wechselten die Farbe, von Graublau zu einem glühenden, wilden Gelb.

„Nein!" schrie Hermine. „Ruta, _nicht!"_

vvvvv

Harry Potter hörte den Schrei im selben Moment, als seine Füße den Weg berührten, der zu Andromedas Vordertür führte. Einen Augenblick später waren er und sein Kampfgefährte durch die Tür und in der Küche.

In der Mitte des Zimmers: eine Frau mit erdbeerblondem Haar, die mit gespreizten Armen und Beinen auf dem Boden lag, Ruta Lupins Hand über ihrem Mund. Ihre andere Hand presste sich auf den entblößten Hals der Frau, und sie kniete über ihr wie ein siegreicher Jäger über seiner Beute. Harry sah Rutas Gesicht, und sein Herzschlag stolperte vor Entsetzen.

Er konnte die Knochenstruktur unter ihrer Haut erkennen, das vertraute Muster aus Flächen und Vertiefungen völlig verzerrt und fremd. Er sah das Blitzen von Zähnen in ihrem halb geöffneten Mund – _waren sie immer schon so weiß gewesen? _– und die scharf vorspringende Linie ihrer Nase. Und er sah ihre Augen, die ihre Beute mit einem unverwandten, feurig goldenen Starren fixierten.

Selbst ohne hinzusehen wusste er, wieso Ginny mit gezücktem Zauberstab bereit stand, und wieso sie zögerte. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er Hermine, die sein Patenkind abschirmte, das ohnmächtig in dem Schaukelstuhl hing. Er war sich überdeutlich der Gestalt von Seeker neben sich bewusst, aber selbst so fuhr er beim Klang dieser tiefen, barschen Stimme zusammen.

„Wie lange ist sie schon in diesem Zustand?"

Ginny räusperte sich, und der goldene Blick richtete sich sofort auf sie. „Seit... gerade eben."

„Und der Junge?"

Es war Hermine, die antwortete. „Wir sind nicht sicher. Nach dem, was _sie _gesagt hat, ist es wahrscheinlich eine Überdosis _Veritaserum_, aber..."

„Hier." Harry grub in seiner Tasche nach der Notausrüstung, die er ständig bei sich trug; er förderte einen kleinen Gegenstand zutage, den er Hermine zuwarf. Die gelben Augen zuckten zu ihm hinüber, und er hob seine Hände, um zu zeigen, dass sie leer waren. „Es ist ein Bezoar. Ein Bezoar, Ruta. Er wird dafür sorgen, dass es Teddy besser geht."

Es gab kein Anzeichen, dass die Worte zu ihr durchgedrungen waren.

„Und was noch?" fragte Seeker. „Wenn das alles wäre, dann würde Ruta ihr Bestes tun, dem Kind zu helfen."

„Das _hat_ sie doch auch," sagte Ginny. „Aber das war, bevor wir herausgefunden haben, wer Greyback darauf brachte, hierher zu kommen."

„Was?" flüsterte Harry, dem sich plötzlich der Magen herumdrehte_. „Sie_ hat...?"

„Aha." Seeker betrachtete Rutas Opfer ohne jeden Hauch von Mitleid. „Das erklärt alles."

Eines von Vicky Stones Beinen zuckte schwächlich, und sie gab ein panisches Wimmern von sich.

„Was..." Harry zögerte. Noch immer war er nicht imstande, seine Augen von Rutas starrem, wachsamen Gesicht abzuwenden. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

Seeker seufzte. „Und Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, es gibt nicht sehr viel, was wir wirklich machen können. Es ist Ruta, die jetzt die meiste Arbeit tun muss. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich noch nicht vollständig verwandelt hat, gibt mir etwas Hoffnung... es könnte noch genug von ihrer menschlichen Natur vorhanden sein, um zu reagieren."

Er wandte sich zu den beiden Gestalten auf dem Boden zurück. Rutas linke Hand lag noch immer über Vicky Stones Gesicht; bei seiner Bewegung, so langsam und unauffällig sie auch war, schloss sich die andere Hand wieder um die Kehle ihrer Feindin; die gab ein ersticktes Stöhnen von sich.

„Ruta? Ich bin es, Stephen."

Harry starrte in verblüffter Ehrfurcht auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer und die Frau hinunter, die er zu retten versuchte. Seekers Stimme war voll von zuversichtlicher Autorität, und gleichzeitig unendlich sanft. _Es war die Stimme eines Mannes, der nach der Frau rief, die er liebte. _

„Ruta? Hör mir zu. Lass sie los – jetzt. Sie ist deiner Rache nicht würdig. Lass sie los und komm zurück."

vvvvv

_die welt ist ein roter nebel der wut und ihr fleisch hungert nach verwandlung hungert danach dem süßen lockenden ruf des blutdurstes zu folgen der sie ausfüllt bis zum rand es wird so einfach sein sich dem fluch zu unterwerfen der nicht länger ein fluch ist sondern segen und erlösung und feuriges entzücken und ihr geist sehnt sich danach aus der nutzlosen hülle zu flüchten in der er gefangen ist um mit dem mond zu rennen um das fleisch ihrer hilflosen beute zu zerreißen_

nein

das kann nicht sein

ich werde mich ganz und gar verlieren

ich werde alles verlieren was ich liebe

das kann nicht sein

_aber das blut das blut die bestie brüllt vor gier das blut und das fleisch und die lust am töten du wirst mir das nicht wegnehmen wag es nicht vor dem zurückzuweichen was du wirklich bist töte sie töte deine feindin sie hat dich überfallen sie hätte dich ans licht gezerrt und alles vernichtet was noch übrig ist von deinem leben_

oh aber es ist solch ein überwältigender drang ein solch verzehrender hunger

er rinnt in meinen adern wie feuer wie kann ich ihn bekämpfen ganz allein

_gib auf gib jetzt auf vollende die jagd nimm dir deinen anteil es ist dein recht du bist neu geboren unter der macht des mondes nimm dein geburtsrecht in anspruch vollende die jagd_

„**Ruta? Ich bin es, Stephen." **

_nein nein nein wag es nicht zuzuhören wag es nicht in dein elendes schwaches selbst zurückzukehren der mond ist stärker der mond wird immer stärker sein_

„**Ruta? Hör mir zu. Lass sie los – jetzt." **

_hör nicht auf diesen mann er betrügt dich wie sie es getan hat er hat seinen eigenen anteil an der finsternis gehabt er wird dir nicht helfen er wird dich nicht retten er ist ebenso verloren wie du hör nicht auf ihn vollende die jagd_

"**Sie ist deiner Rache nicht würdig. Lass sie los und komm zurück." **

_hör nicht auf ihn hör nicht auf ihn hör nicht zu_

stephen

_wag es nicht auf ihn zu hören_

Das ist Stephen.

_wag es nicht_

Ich muss nicht ganz allein kämpfen.

_nicht_

Ich bin _nicht_ allein.

vvvvv

„_Stephen…?" _

vvvvv

Ruta blinzelte. Sie löste ihren Griff von Vicky Stones Mund und Hals und blinzelte noch einmal. Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich... nicht das dramatische Umschmelzen der Züge, das Harry als Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes kannte, sondern etwas weit Subtileres. _Dies war die Frau, die er kannte, Geist und Körper wieder vereint... die Wölfin war fort. _

„Ruta." Harry konnte die bodenlose Erleichterung, die er selbst empfand, auch in Seekers Stimme hören. „Willkommen zurück."

Plötzlich regte sich Vicky Stone; sie tastete krampfhaft mit beiden Händen über den Fußboden. Ihr Gesicht war eine Maske aus Hass.

„Du dreckiges _Vieh!_ Warte, bis ich..."

Sie bäumte sich auf und Ruta schoss mit einem entsetzten Keuchen nach vorn; Seeker warf sich in ihre Richtung, packte ihre Handgelenke und brachte sie mit einem kraftvollen Schwung in Sicherheit. Vicky Stone rollte sich herum, so schnell und geschmeidig wie eine Schlange, und Harry sah, dass sie Rutas Zauberstab zwischen den Falten ihres Gewandes entdeckt hatte. Sie kreischte kurz und triumphierend auf, als sich ihre Hand darum schloss, und Harry stellte zu seiner Bestürzung fest, dass Seekers Körper sie perfekt gegen jeden Versuch abschirmte, einen Fluch zu schleudern.

„_Stupor!" _

Vicky erstarrte und sank zu einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden zusammen.

Harry drehte sich um und sah seine Frau hinter sich; ihr Zauberstab zielte noch immer auf die ohnmächtige Miss Stone.

„Na also!" Sie grinste mit grimmiger Befriedigung. „Das hätte ich schon viel eher tun sollen; ich bin eindeutig aus der Übung."

„_Bravo,_ Schatz." Harrys Gesicht entspannte sich in einem breiten Lächeln. „Saubere Leistung!"

„Stephen?" Ruta befreite sich aus Seekers festem Griff und machte einen Schritt weg von ihm; sie sah zunehmend verwirrt aus. „Ich verstehe das nicht... Ich erinnere mich, wie Vicky mir sagte, sie hätte Teddy _Veritaserum_ gegeben... und dann: _nichts."_

„Sie hat dir erzählt, dass sie es war, die Greyback nach St. Mary Green schickte," sagte Seeker; er wählte jedes Wort mit großer Sorgfalt. „Und du – nun, sagen wir, du hast die Beherrschung verloren. Wenigstens bis zu einem... gewissen Grad."

„Aber ich erinnere mich an gar nichts davon!" erwiderte Ruta stirnrunzelnd. „Das Einzige, was ich weiß, ist , dass sie versuchte, ihren Verrat zu rechtfertigen... und das Nächste, woran ich mich erinnere, ist deine Stimme."

Mit einem Mal verlor ihr Gesicht alle Farbe.

„Jetzt begreife ich," hauchte sie. „_Der Mond wird immer stärker sein._ Ich habe gehört, wie die Bestie es gesagt hat. _Die Bestie in mir." _

Sie sah sie an, einen nach dem anderen. Ihre Augen waren zu dem vertrauten Graublau zurückgekehrt, aber Harry erinnerte sich lebhaft an das gelbe, raubtierhafte Starren, das er zuvor gesehen hatte. Er konnte einen Schauder nicht unterdrücken, und er hasste sich selbst dafür.

„Habe ich... habe ich irgend einen von euch verletzt?" Ruta wandte ihren Blick der stillen Gestalt von Teddy in dem Schaukelstuhl zu. „Habe ich... _nein_. Teddy... Teddy _war_ schon..."

Sie rang ihre Hände.

„Aber ich _hätte_ es tun können, oder nicht?" Ihre Stimme brach. „Wenn ich mich vollständig verwandelt hätte, _ich hätte euch vielleicht alle umgebracht."_

„Das hast du aber nicht," sagte Hermine; sie sprach sehr sanft. „Es ist vorbei. Vergiss es einfach, ja?"

„Aber das ist das Einzige, was ich niemals tun _kann!"_ rief Ruta aus. „das Einzige, was ich nicht wagen darf... und es wird niemals vorbei sein. _Niemals."_

Sie zitterte von Kopf bis Fuß und starrte zu Boden.

„Entschuldigt mich," sagte sie endlich. „Mir ist übel. Ich glaube, ich brauche... etwas frische Luft."

„Ich gehe ihr nach," sagte Ginny rasch; sie senkte ihren Zauberstab, als die Tür zum Garten sich hinter Ruta schloss.

„Nicht," sagte Seeker.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu, um zu widersprechen, aber der Anblick seines Gesichtes verschloss ihr den Mund. Sie sah Trauer und bitteres Verständnis. Alter Schmerz schien seine Schultern zu beugen und belastete ihn mit einem Alter weit jenseits seiner Jahre.

„Nicht," wiederholte er. „Sie wäre jetzt nicht imstande, zuzuhören, und wenn Ihre Absichten noch so nobel sein mögen. Lassen Sie sie gehen."

vvvvv

Als sie die schwierigen Aufgaben dieses Tages endlich bewältigt hatten, berührte die Sonne schon fast den Horizont. Harry war es gelungen, Andromeda zu befreien, und Seeker hatte Teddy gründlich untersucht; der Trank, den Vicky ihm aufgezwungen hatte, war offensichtlich von minderer Qualität, und sie hatte ihn obendrein eine Überdosis eingetrichtert. Obwohl der Bezoar den größten Schaden verhindert hatte, wurde entschieden, dass seine Großmutter und Hermine mit ihm nach St. Mungo apparieren würden, nur für alle Fälle. Hermine versprach, sobald wie möglich Nachricht zu schicken. „Meine Eule braucht Übung," sagte sie trocken und umarmte Harry und Ginny rasch, bevor sie verschwand.

Ginny brachte erst noch die Küche in Ordnung, bevor sie nach Berwick zurückkehrte. Harry hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn sie geblieben wäre, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Kreacher ist ein Wunder," meinte sie, „aber selbst die mächtigste Elfenmagie ist nur ein armseliger Ersatz für Muttermilch."

Doch zuletzt gab es keine Ablenkungen mehr, und sie wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit Ruta Lupins besiegter Feindin zu.

vvvvv

Ginnys Fluch ließ endlich nach, und Vicky stellte fest, dass sie mit den selben Fesseln gebunden war, die sie bei Andromeda benutzt hatte – obwohl sie weit bequemer auf einem Bett lag als die alte Hexe, die auf dem Boden auf ihre Rettung hatte warten müssen. Der Raum war klein, die Fenster und Vorhänge geschlossen, das Licht schwach. Sie drehte vorsichtig ihren schmerzenden Kopf und sah zwei Männer, die dicht an der Tür standen und leise miteinander sprachen: Harry Potter und Severus Snape.

_Severus Snape._

Sie musterte ihn mit gierigem Interesse. Er hatte sich verändert – natürlich musste es nach acht Jahren so sein. Sein Haar war kurz geschnitten und silbrig gesträhnt – aber es war unmöglich, den Mann von dem schonungslos ehrlichen Portrait nicht zu erkennen, das im Büro des Schulleiters in Hogwarts hing. Der Mann war eine Legende – widersprüchlich und verrufen, aber trotzdem eine Legende. Sie fluchte innerlich, überwältigt von einer Woge aus hilflosem Zorn und bitterem Verlust. _Sie war dicht dran gewesen_... _so dicht dran._

„Ah – sie ist wach."

Snape kam zu Bett herüber und blickte mit einem undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf sie herunter. Sie starrte zurück und versuchte, sich den Anschein von unbeeindruckter Tapferkeit zu geben.

„Machen Sie sich nicht die Mühe, eine Show abzuziehen," sagte er kühl. „Wie verzwickt Ihre Pläne auch gewesen sein mögen, sie sind Ihnen misslungen – obwohl Sie weit mehr Schaden angerichtet haben, als wir Ihnen hätten gestatten sollen."

„Teddy Lupin geht es gut," fügte Harry Potter ebenso ruhig hinzu. „Nur für den Fall, dass Sie vergessen sollten, sich zu erkundigen."

Ihr Blick irrte von Snape ab und fand den Jungen Der lebte. _Kein Junge mehr._ Sie kannte seine Gesichtszüge ebenso gut wie die des früheren Zaubertrank-Meisters – welcher Zauberer oder welche Hexe tat das nicht? – aber da war nichts mehr übrig von dem vernachlässigten Kind, das unschuldig in die Falle des Trimagischen Turniers gestolpert war – und auf die Seiten des _Tagespropheten,_ wo sein persönliches Drama von Rita Kimmkorns Flotte-Schreibe-Feder bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt wurde. _Das ist der größte Unterschied zwischen mit und Rita Kimmkorn,_ dachte Vicky boshaft. _Ich habe nie magisches Zubehör gebraucht, um jemanden zu verleumden_.

„Daran habe ich keinerlei Zweifel," sagte Snape mit einem trockenen, kalten Glucksen, „obwohl Sie sie in mehr als in einer Hinsicht nachgeahmt haben, nicht wahr?"

Plötzlich fühlte sich Vicky schwindelig, hilflos und entsetzlich _nackt..._ jeder Gedanke, jede einzelne Erinnerung in ihrem Geist lag offen vor diesen schwarzen, leidenschaftslosen Augen.

„Was werden Sie jetzt mit mir machen?" verlangte sie zu wissen; ihre Stimme klang in der Stille des Zimmers übermäßig laut. „Mich umbringen? Mich nach Askaban verschleppen?"

„Wohl kaum," gab Harry Potter zurück. „Sie umzubringen, würde mehr Ärger bedeuten, als Sie wert sind, Miss Stone... und auf die Öffentlichkeit einer ausgewachsenen Verhandlung vor dem Zauberergamot möchten wir lieber verzichten."

„Also, was dann?" fragte Vicky. In ihrem Herzen regte sich das erste Flüstern einer irrationalen Hoffnung. _Vielleicht konnte sie..._

„Nein, das können Sie nicht. Wir werden Sie nicht mit dieser Sache davonkommen lassen, und wir hören uns auch nicht irgendwelche Versprechungen an, die Sie möglicherweise machen möchten," sagte Seeker, seine Augen scharf wie eine gezogene Klinge. „Wir sind nicht dumm... und Sie sind es auch nicht. Wissen Sie, was uns Minerva McGonagall über Ihre Verdienste als Schülerin erzählt hat? _Überehrgeizig, hinterhältig und faul. Das_ hat sich nicht im Mindesten geändert, oder?"

„McGonagall?" krächzte Vicky. „Sie haben die Aufzeichnungen der Schulleiterin eingesehen?"

„Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt, Sie sind die Einzige, die willens und fähig wäre, gründliche Recherchen anzustellen?" sagte Seeker verächtlich. „Sie haben sich dieses Mal zu viele Leute zu Feinden gemacht, als es Ihnen gut tut, Miss Stone."

„Und die _falschen _Leute obendrein," knurrte Harry.

Seeker warf dem Mann neben sich noch nicht einmal einen Blick zu. Er hielt die bodenlosen, schwarzen Augen unverwandt auf sie gerichtet, bis ihre eigenen Augen schmerzten und sie blinzeln musste.

„Mr. Potter empfindet weit mehr Rachsucht als ich. Schreiben Sie das seiner Jugend zu... und der Tatsache, dass Sie seinem Patenkind und seiner Freundin ernsthaften Schaden zugefügt haben, indem Sie die beiden an einen Mörder verrieten."

„Und was sind _Sie?"_ spuckte Vicky. „Einmal ein Todesser, immer ein Todesser, Sie elender Heuchler – Sie haben jede Menge Blut an den Händen, genauso wie Greyback! Kommen Sie mir bloß nicht von oben herab!"

„Das tue ich nicht," erwiderte er mit aufreizender Ruhe, „Ich bin nur klug und vorsichtig genug, meinen eigenen Rachedurst nicht zum Maßstab meines Handelns zu machen."

Er kam einen Schritt näher und sie zuckte zurück; es gab kein Entkommen, nur die weichen Tiefen des Kissens hinter ihr.

„Und ja, ich bin viel zu lange ein Heuchler gewesen," sagte er; plötzlich war seine Stimme seidenweich. „Aber ich war trotz aller Charakterschwächen immer bereit, dazu zu lernen. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, dass ich genug gelernt habe, um einige meiner schlimmsten Fehler nicht zu wiederholen... oder Sie würden die Strafe bekommen, die Sie verdienen."

Er zog ein kleines Glasfläschchen aus der Tasche, hob den Zauberstab und drückte die Spitze fest gegen ihre Schläfe. Mit ungläubigem Entsetzen sah sie, wie dünne, graue Strähnen von ihrer Haut aufstiegen und auf die Öffnung der Flasche zutrieben.

„Das können Sie nicht machen..." flüsterte sie. „Sie können mir diese Geschichte nicht wegnehmen!"

„Natürlich kann ich das, und ich werde es auch," sagte er. „Sie sollten froh sein, dass ich Ihnen nur die Erinnerungen nehme... und nicht Ihr Leben."

Seine Augen schienen zu wachsen, bis sie ihr gesamtes Blickfeld ausfüllten. Einmal mehr flammten blaue Augen golden in einem verzerrten Gesicht. Einmal mehr sah sie Ruta, die erstarrt an der Wand von Andromeda Tonks' Küche lehnte. Einmal mehr beobachtete Vicky einen Mann, der Ruta Lupins Haus verließ, und sie fühlte wilden Triumph und die jubilierende Aussicht auf Ruhm in ihrem Herzen aufsteigen. Wieder hörte sie die tratschenden Muggel in dem Frisiersalon, sah die Korridore von . Eine Gestalt mit Kapuze, unmöglich und aufregend, ragte im Hinterhof der _Lüsternen Hexe_ über ihr auf und sprach mit einer tiefen, knurrenden Stimme auf sie ein. Die Szenen flackerten durch ihren Geist und kamen für einen Moment auf einem erstaunlich klaren Bild von Ruta Lupin zur Ruhe, die in einem Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts saß, über eine Pergamentrolle gebeugt... und noch einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw: _Du solltest Madam Pince nach einer Ausgabe von ,Philtres d'Amour' von Catherine Monvoisin fragen..._ Aber all diese Erinnerungen vergingen jetzt, schrumpften zu blassen Miniaturen ohne jede Bedeutung... Endlich konnte Vicky die Gedanken nicht mehr festhalten und ertrank in dem schwarzen Blick eines Mannes, dessen Gesicht sie nur von den Recherchen kannte, die sie für Rita Kimmkorns Buch gemacht hatte... ein Mann, der seit acht Jahren tot war.

vvvvv

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in Andromedas Wohnzimmer, eine Flasche Feuerwhisky auf dem Tisch zwischen sich.

„Das war knapp, oder?" bemerkte Harry, nahm einen Schluck und spürte, wie der starke Alkohol sich den Weg hinunter in seinen Magen brannte. Seeker schaute ihn an; seine Lippen formten eine schmale Linie.

„Das war es tatsächlich," sagte er. „Und wir können nicht vorhersagen, ob nicht eines Tages eine andere Vicky Stone daher kommt."

Harry nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Vielleicht sollte Ruta St. Mary Green verlassen," sagte er gedankenvoll. „Neville hofft noch immer, sie für sein Kräuterkunde-Projekt in Hogwarts zu begeistern."

„Vielleicht." Seeker starrte in den Kamin. „Aber erst einmal muss sie zurück kommen; sie ist jetzt seit mehr als vier Stunden weg."

Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel.

„Ich gehe besser und bewahre Winky vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Sie hätte Ruta davor warnen sollen, das Haus zu verlassen, und wenn sie hört, was heute geschehen ist, dann wird sie außer sich sein."

„Und ich bringe besser Miss Stone nach London zurück, bevor sie aufwacht, und Pemberthy muss ich auch noch anzeigen," antwortete Harry; er tat sein Bestes, bei dieser Aussicht kein Gesicht zu ziehen. „Werden Sie versuchen, Ruta zu finden?"

„Ich kann nicht das ganze Eskdale absuchen." Seekers Stimme war sehr müde. „Aber früher oder später wird sie nach Hause kommen." Er hielt inne. „Es ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Ort, an dem sie sich jetzt sicher fühlt."

„Vielleicht nicht der einzige Ort," sagte Harry. Er fingerte an dem Fläschchen mit Erinnerungen herum und rief sich alles ins Gedächtnis, was er gesehen und gehört hatte, seit der Mann vor ihm wieder in sein Leben getreten war. „Ich glaube, in Ihrem Haus würde sie sich auch sicher fühlen. Bei Ihnen, meine ich. Falls Sie auf sie warten."

Ihre Augen begegneten sich.

„Dann werde ich auf sie warten," versprach Stephen Seeker. „Egal, wie lange es dauert."


	18. Gnadenkraut

Kapitel Siebzehn  
**Gnadenkraut**

Es war fast dunkel, als Ruta Lupin nach St. Mary Green zurückkehrte. Sie kam von den Feldern, an Mrs. Ogilvies kleinem Haus vorbei; das bläuliche Licht vom Fernseher der alten Dame flimmerte hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen. Die Fenster von Stephens Cottage waren dunkel, und Ruta hielt abrupt vor der Gartenmauer inne und und starrte auf die Tür_. War er Zuhause?_ _Und würde er öffnen, falls sie tatsächlich den Mut aufbrachte, die Glocke zu läuten?_

Mit sinkendem Herzen begriff sie, dass sie einfach nicht die Courage besaß, ihm jetzt gegenüber zu treten. Sie wandte sich ab und kämpfte gegen den irrationalen Drang an, sich die große Kapuze ihres Umhanges tiefer in die Stirn zu ziehen, um sich gegen die Blicke feindseliger Augen abzuschirmen. Die alten Bauwerke entlang Mill Walk schienen sich drohend nach vorne zu neigen; ihre Schindeldächer ragten über ihr auf wie misstrauische Wachtposten.

Während sie die Abbiegung nach Tulip Close erreichte und ihr Zuhause immer näher kam, wurden ihre Schritte langsamer. Die Gartenmauern zur Rechten und zur Linken funkelten im Licht der Straßenlampen; sie waren von einer dünnen Schicht Raureif überzogen. Der November war fast unmerklich gekommen und hatte einen frühen Winterschleier über das Dorf fallen lassen. Sie konnte ihren Atem wie eine frostige Wolke rings um ihren Kopf sehen.

Das Cottage würde so kalt sein wie diese nächtlich verschattete Straße. Als sie vor ein paar Stunden Andromedas Haus verlassen hatte, war es voller Leute gewesen. _Ginny, Hermine, Harry… Sie erinnerte sich an Teddys kleine, schlaffe Gestalt, die über dem Tisch hing… Vickys Gesicht, weiß und voller Hass, bevor Ginnys Fluch sie als verkrümmten Haufen zu Boden streckte._

Jetzt stand Ruta vor ihrem eigenen Gartentor, die Hand auf dem Riegel. Wenn es doch nur einen Weg gäbe, die Erinnerung schwinden zu lassen… die Erinnerung an ihre verängstigten Augen, als sie endlich dem verlockenden Feuer der Verwandlung entronnen war, zitternd vor Entsetzen über das furchtbare Ausmaß ihrer Wut.

_Das war es, was Fenrir Greyback aus ihr gemacht hatte. Sie würde nie fähig sein, die Furcht derer zu ertragen, die sie liebte… die Gefahr, die sie für jeden bedeutete, der ihr in den Weg geriet. _

Sie konnte sich vielleicht einen Schlaftrunk brauen; er mochte nicht so wirkungsvoll sein wie der, den ihr Stephen erst vor fünf Tagen durch Winky geschickt hatte, aber er würde vermutlich ausreichen, um ihr ein paar Stunden des Vergessens zu schenken. Und als sie auf ihrer eigenen Türschwelle stand, wurde sie plötzlich von dem finsteren, bestürzend machtvollen Verlangen überwältigt, Kräuter auszusuchen, die viel mehr tun würden… _die sie in einen Schlaf sinken ließen, der tief genug war, dass sie niemals wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, einem neuen, hoffnungslosen Tag ausgeliefert._

Der bloße Gedanke erfüllte sie bis auf die Knochen mit Kälte. Er reichte beinahe aus, sich abzuwenden und wieder in die Dunkelheit zu flüchten… aber mit einer gewaltigen Anstrengung brachte sie es fertig, den Schlüssel umzudrehen und den Vorraum zu betreten. Für einen Augenblick zögerte sie in der Dunkelheit, zitternd und verängstigt, aber dann sah sie das dünne, goldene Band aus Licht aus der Richtung des Wohnzimmers. Sie bewegte sich vorwärts, stieß die Tür auf… und stand still.

Der Raum war warm, hell erleuchtet von einem lodernden Feuer im Kamin. Eine Karaffe mit Rotwein und zwei Gläser standen auf dem Tisch, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen… und in dem Sessel neben dem Fenster saß Stephen, ein Buch in den Händen; sie erkannte ihr Herbarium sofort.

Er blickte auf und nickte ihr kurz und kommentarlos zu. Ruta starrte ihn ungläubig an; sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber ihr fehlten die Worte. Er war derjenige, der zuerst sprach, und er überraschte sie vollkommen.

„_Ruta graveolens_," sagte er, wobei er offensichtlich aus dem Buch zitierte. „Wusstest du, dass Muggelheiler im Mittelalter sie gegen die Pest eingesetzt haben?"

Das war weder die Stimme des Freundes noch die des Geliebten; es war der Lehrer, der da sprach, und irgendein gut trainierter Instinkt tief in Rutas Geist ließ sie gehorsam auf diesen Ton reagieren… so wie sie es sieben lange Jahre in Hogwarts getan hatte.

„Ja," erwiderte sie, „weil die Ratten den Geruch nicht mochten." Sie lächelte schief und mühsam. „Wusstest du, dass die Mönche sie nahmen, um ihre sündige Lust auf Frauen zu bezähmen? Es gab sogar einen römischen Dichter, der eine Kur mit Raute gegen die Schmerzen einer fehlgeschlagenen Liebe empfahl, und in Frankreich wurde sie _,L'Herbe à la belle fille' _genannt, weil Frauen sie benutzten, um unerwünschte Kinder loszuwerden."

„_Muggel_-Kräuterkunde," bemerkte Stephen; sein Mund verzog sich in kühler Verachtung. „Richtig verwendet ist _ruta graveolens_ eine Zutat in nicht weniger als einem halben Dutzend Tränke, und ein sehr nützliches Gegenmittel gegen mehrere lebensbedrohliche Gifte. Es wird allgemein auch gegen Augenleiden eingesetzt." Er seufzte. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du scheinbar so viel vergessen hast. Die wissbegierige Schülerin, die vor zwanzig Jahren einen Aufsatz über die Verwendung von _mandragora vernalis _schrieb_,_ hätte zuerst an den magischen Gebrauch gedacht."

„Ich denke einfach, du hättest dir ein besseres Beispiel aussuchen sollen," gab Ruta zurück; ihre Stimme war müde und scharf. Plötzlich spürte sie, wie die Knie unter ihr nachgaben, und sie sank gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Sessel neben dem Tisch, bevor er Zeuge ihres würdelosen Zusammenbruches werden konnte.

„Weinraute ist giftig," murmelte sie bitter. „Wenn du sie mit bloßen Fingern berührst, endest du mit zahllosen Blasen auf den Händen." Ihre Kehle brannte vor Abscheu gegen sich selbst und ließ ihre Stimme schwanken.

Stephen klappte das Buch zu und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Ruta fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper verkrampfte; was, wenn er zu ihr herüber kam und sie berührte? In diesem Moment war sie unfähig, seine Umarmung zu akzeptieren… nicht einmal den kleinsten Hauch einer Liebkosung_. Sie hatte jedes Recht auf Trost eingebüßt._

„Entschuldige mich," sagte er, Gesicht und Stimme ruhig und unbeeindruckt. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er in Richtung Küche verschwand und lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück, während die Wärme des Zimmers langsam in ihre erschöpften Glieder einsickerte. Es war fast eine Erleichterung, allein zu sein… mit nichts zur Gesellschaft als dem gleichmäßigen Ticken der Uhr an der Wand, den Orgelklängen des Windes im Schornstein und dem gelegentliche Knistern des brennenden Holzes im Kamin.

Stephen kam mit einem Tablett zurück. Ruta roch den kräftigen Duft von etwas, das frisch und köstlich war… appetitlich genug, dass ihr zu ihrer eigenen Verblüffung das Wasser im Mund zusammen lief.

„Das hat Winky für dich vorbereitet," sagte Stephen und stellte das Tablett vor sie hin, „und sie wäre schrecklich enttäuscht, wenn du es nicht essen würdest."

Dicke Sandwiches aus frischem, warmen Roggentoast, belegt mit Schinken und Cheddar und liebevoll dekoriert mit frischem Schnittlauch und gebratenen Zwiebelringen; ein knackiger grüner Salat mit Ziegenkäse und einem sahnigen Dressing. Ruta fragte sich, wo Winky wohl den Salat her hatte… und mit einen plötzlichen Schwall aus Schmerz und Scham erinnerte sie sich an Fionnulas Treibhaus in Berwick.

„_Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Werwölfe alles besudeln, was sie berühren." Fionnulas Stimme, die Gift und Abscheu spie. _

_Und sie hatte Recht… mehr, als sie jemals wissen würde. _

Plötzlich steckte Ruta ein dicker Kloß im Hals. Ohne nachzudenken schob sie den Teller zurück, hob den Kopf… und begegnete Stephens Augen.

„Der Salat ist aus dem Treibhaus hinten in deinem eigenen Garten," sagte er. Sein Ton war gleichmäßig und leidenschaftslos. „Winky hat beschlossen, dass sie den Umsatz deiner ehemaligen Chefin nicht weiter in die Höhe treiben möchte."

„Ich…" Sie räusperte sich und rang um Fassung. „Ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich Hunger habe."

„Ich weiß, du hast heute morgen mit mir gefrühstückt," erwiderte er gelassen, „und es war sicherlich ein sehr üppiges Frühstück, aber es war heute deine einzige Mahlzeit. Wenn man den Zustand bedenkt, in dem du vor vier Stunden fort gegangen bist – und dein Bedürfnis nach Bewegung, wenn dich etwas aus der Fassung bringt – dann musst du heute wenigstens fünfzehn Meilen gelaufen sein. Glaub mir, du _hast_ Hunger."

Also aß Ruta; sie arbeitete sich langsam und entschlossen durch die Hälfte des Salates und wenigstens eins der riesigen Sandwiches. Als sie den Teller zum zweiten Mal zurück schob, erhob er keinen Widerspruch mehr. Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein und sah ihn an; er war zum Sessel und zu seiner Lektüre zurück gekehrt. Lange Finger blätterten langsam die Seiten ihres Herbariums um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war beinahe friedlich, aber sie hatte zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, die Geheimnisse seines Gesichtes zu studieren und zu enträtseln, als dass ihr die feinen, tiefen Linien um seinen Mund entgangen wären, die seine innere Spannung verrieten.

„Stephen?"

Er antwortete, ohne die Augen von dem Text zu nehmen. „Ja?"

„Was tust du hier?"

Er schloss das Buch und stellte es auf das kleine Regal neben dem Fenster zurück. „Es wäre keine gute Idee gewesen, dich in ein leeres Haus zurückkehren zu lassen." Eine kurze Pause. "Dein Wissen über Kräutergifte ist ein wenig zu… _grundlegend_ für meinen Seelenfrieden."

Es war en erschreckendes Echo ihrer eigenen Gedanken, bevor sie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer geöffnet hatte, vor einer halben Stunde erst.

„Das wäre die einfachste Lösung, oder nicht?" gab sie zurück; ihre Stimme war leise und brüchig. „Für uns alle."

„Ach, wirklich?" Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel; ganz plötzlich war sein Gesicht streng und zornig, und für eine Sekunde wirkte er tatsächlich _alt._ „Nach allem, was deine Freunde an diesem Nachmittag mit ansehen mussten, nach dem Alptraum, diesem rachsüchtigen Weibsbild entgegentreten zu müssen, die deine gesamte Familie an ein Monstrum verraten hat und die nicht einmal davor zurück geschreckt ist, ein Kind zu vergiften? Möchtest du ihnen zusätzlich zu ihrem Schock und ihrem Schmerz tatsächlich noch einen feigen Selbstmord aufbürden? Ich hätte dich nie für so _selbstsüchtig_ gehalten."

Ruta saß mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen da und blickte auf ihre Hände hinunter. Seine Missbilligung war wie ein eiskalter Wasserguss, entnervend… und gleichzeitig durch und durch aufrüttelnd.

„Vielleicht hast du meinen Charakter ja schon die ganze Zeit über falsch eingeschätzt," flüsterte sie. „Vielleicht bin ich nicht besser als Greyback. Ohne dich hätte ich die Menschen, die ich liebe, heute in Stücke gerissen."

„Ohne _mich?"_ Er schnaubte abfällig. „Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun, Ruta."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. „Du warst es, der mich zurückrief, bevor ich mich der Verwandlung unterwerfen konnte."

„_Ruta." _

Stephen kam zum Tisch herüber und kauerte sich vor ihr hin, so dass sie auf Augenhöhe waren. Zwei Hände umfassten ihre Wangen und hielten ihren Kopf in einem sanften, festen Griff; sie war unfähig, sich abzuwenden.

„Ich habe dich gerufen, so viel ist wahr," sagte er. „Aber wenn du dich nicht bereits selbst gegen den Wahnwitz des Fluches entschieden hättest, dann hätte nichts und niemand dich davon abhalten können, dich zu verwandeln. Du hattest den größten Teil des Weges zurück zur Vernunft schon allein zurückgelegt… nicht wegen dem, was du bist, sondern _wer_ du bist. Ich habe dir nur bei den wenigen letzten Schritten beigestanden."

Angesichts der unerschütterlichen Absolution in seinen Augen blinzelte sie unwillig. _Wie konnte sie seine Vergebung akzeptieren, ohne gleichzeitig hinzunehmen, was aus ihr geworden war?_

„Begreifst du denn nicht, dass ich eine ständige Gefahr bin für alle, denen ich etwas bedeute?" sagte sie anklagend. „Begreifst du nicht, dass ich Angst habe vor mir selbst?"

„Natürlich tue ich das."

Seine Hände umfassten noch immer ihr Gesicht, und obwohl ein Teil von ihr in zurückstoßen wollte, lehnte sie sich instinktiv in seine Berührung hinein. Sie spürte, wie seine Daumen eine zärtliche Linie an ihrem Kiefer entlang zogen, und sie hätte weinen mögen; ihre Gefühle waren eine wilde Mischung aus Sehnsucht und hilfloser Verzweiflung.

„Natürlich tue ich das," wiederholte er rau. „Vergiss nicht, wer ich einmal war. Es ist nicht nötig, ein Werwolf zu sein, um zu hassen, was du jeden Morgen im Spiegel siehst."

„Aber ich bin ein _Monstrum!"_ schnappte sie.

„Nein, das bist du nicht." Nicht einmal eine Spur Schroffheit oder Sarkasmus war in seiner Stimme zu finden; der kleine Teil ihres Geistes, der nicht in Selbstmitleid getränkt war, staunte über seine ruhige Geduld. „Fenrir Greyback war ein Monstrum, und nicht etwa wegen des Fluches, sondern wegen seiner Grausamkeit und Blutgier. Du bist vollkommen anders; du hast deine Kraft und die gesamte Macht deines Willens eingesetzt, um gegen die Gefahr in deinem Blut anzukämpfen."

„Und was passieren, wenn das nächste Mal jemand mich bedroht, oder die, dich ich liebe, und wenn auch noch der letzte Rest meiner Willenskraft nicht ausreicht?" Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück und unterbrach den Kontakt. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mich so gut kennst?"

„Gut genug." Stephen stand vom Fußboden auf. "Und der Wolfsbanntrank wird die Zeiten abdecken, wenn der Mond voll ist." Er hielt inne und schaute auf sie hinunter. „Es ist allerdings eine interessante Frage. Ich frage mich, ob du dich überhaupt verwandeln _musst."_

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Denk nach, Ruta," Sie sah das plötzliche Aufblitzen von wissenschaftlicher Neugier in seinen Augen. „Wenn Fenrir Greyback imstande war, sich zu verwandeln, wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand und gleichgültig, in welcher Mondphase – und diese Fähigkeit scheinst du von ihm geerbt zu haben – dann könnte es durchaus möglich sein, dass das Ganze auch anders herum Gültigkeit hat… dass nämlich er imstande war – und du imstande bist – der Macht des Vollmondes zu widerstehen."

„Aber wieso… wieso habe ich mich dann in London verwandelt? Und wieso habe ich mich wieder verwandelt, vor nur ein paar Tagen?"

„Vielleicht nur, weil du _geglaubt _hast, dass du es musst." Er warf ihr ein schiefes Lächeln zu. „Ich muss zugeben, dass mein Argument auf unsicheren Beinen steht. Es zu beweisen, würde bedeuten, den nächsten Vollmond abzuwarten und ihm ohne den Trank entgegen zu treten, nur um zu sehen, was geschieht, und zum Wohl der Wissenschaft… und ich bezweifle, dass du das Risiko unter so dürftigen Voraussetzungen eingehen möchtest."

„Überaus wahr." Ruta seufzte erschöpft; für ein paar Minuten schwiegen sie beide. _Sie war müde… unglaublich müde._ Der Weg hinauf in ihr Bett schien ihr viel zu weit zu sein, und sie begriff, dass sie drauf und dran war, einzuschlafen, wo sie war, den Kopf auf dem Tisch. Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an etwas.

„Wo ist Vicky jetzt?"

„In London," sagte Stephen langsam, mehr als nur ein Spur Bedauern in der Stimme. „Ich hätte es vorgezogen, höchstpersönlich mit ihr nach Askaban zu apparieren und sie dort in das dreckigste Loch fallen zu lassen, das verfügbar wäre, aber das hätte zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen. Potter und ich dachten, es wäre besser, ihr Gedächtnis so gründlich zu verändern, dass sie ihre Begegnung mit Fenrir Greyback vollständig vergisst. Sie denkt, er sei in der Zweiten Schlacht gestorben, und sie hat nie von seiner _Vendetta_ gegen die Lupin-Familie erfahren. Und – zu allererst und vor allem – sie war nie in St. Mary Green."

„Und wenn sie Teddy getötet hätte?" gab Ruta zurück; sie rang darum, ein plötzliches, weißglühendes Aufflammen der Wut zu bemeistern. „Hättet ihr sie dann auch so leicht… vergessen lassen?"

„Nein." Es war ein leises Grollen. „Wie ich schon sagte – ich hätte sie in das dreckigste Loch fallen lassen, das verfügbar war."

„Aber nicht in Askaban." Sie sah ihn scharf an.

„Doch, in Askaban." Sein Blick war sehr direkt, eine offene, kühle Herausforderung. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass die Versuchung, etwas anderes zu tun, nicht da gewesen wäre – ich bin daran gewöhnt, die zu beschützen, die mir anvertraut sind. Aber eines ist und bleibt wahr: am Ende ist Vindictia Stone ein zu armseliger Feind, um derart drastische Maßnahmen zu verdienen. Von uns beiden."

_Sie hatte an diesem Nachmittag zu viel gelernt, um nicht mit brutaler Klarheit zu wissen, worüber er sprach._

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich ihnen jemals wieder gegenüber treten soll," murmelte sie.

„Wem?"

„Meinen Freunden. Harry, Ginny… und Hermine auch. Sie haben Dinge gesehen, die sie niemals hätten sehen sollen."

„Sie haben schon früher genug gesehen, dass sich der Schock jetzt auf ein erträgliches Ausmaß beschränken dürfte, würde ich sagen." Stephen goss sich ein Glas Wein ein und füllte ihr Glas nach. „Harry Potter hat zuviel von der Natur des Bösen gesehen, um vor deinem gerechten Zorn zurück zu schrecken. Und Hermine hat sieben Jahre lang Seite an Seite mit ihm gekämpft."

Er nahm einen langen Schluck.

„Ginny? Sie ist eine Veteranin der Schlacht im Ministerium, und von der Zweiten Schlacht. Sie ist eine mächtige Hexe und eine erbitterte Kämpferin. Du hast das Leben eines Kindes gerettet, das sie liebt – nicht nur einmal, sondern gleich _zweimal_. Vergiss nicht, sie war einmal von Voldemorts Tagebuch besessen, und ihr Bruder trägt die Erinnerung an Greyback auf seinem Gesicht… sie ist wahrscheinlich diejenige, die sich am meisten damit identifizieren kannst, was du durchmachst. Denkst du wirklich, sie würde dir wegen all dem die Freundschaft verweigern?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll," sagte Ruta und schloss die Augen. „Ich fürchte, ich kann überhaupt nicht denken."

„Durchaus begreiflich." Er stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch. „Geh schlafen; ein paar Stunden Ruhe sínd die beste Medizin, die du jetzt bekommen kannst."

Sie stieß den Sessel nach hinten und stand mit einiger Mühe auf. Für einen schwindelerregenden Moment drehte sich der Raum rings um sie; Stephen streckte rasch die Hand aus und packte ihren Arm. Sie betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd.

„Du gehst jetzt besser nach Hause," flüsterte sie.

„Spar dir den Atem," antwortete er ebenso leise. „Denkst du wirklich, ich gehe und überlasse dich deinen eingebildeten Gewissensbissen?"

„Vielleicht solltest du das." Sie wandte das Gesicht ab. „Du hast meinetwegen sowieso schon genug durchgemacht."

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte er.

„Du solltest die Entscheidung, wie viel ich aushalten kann, _mir _überlassen." Er geleitete sie in Richtung Tür. „Du weißt doch, dass ich ziemlich hartnäckig bin."

„Dickköpfig, meinst du," gab sie zurück und hielt am Fuß der Treppe inne.

„Mindestens so dickköpfig wie du, Ruta Lupin."

Ruta schüttelte den Kopf, besiegt und gleichzeitig beschämend erleichtert. Sie ging langsam die Stufen hinauf und fühlte ihn hinter sich wie einen stillen, schützenden Schatten.

vvvvv

Stephen Seeker war froh, als er daran gedacht hatte, ein Feuer im Schlafzimmer zu machen; jetzt war es dort angenehm warm, und er sah, wie sich Rutas Schultern entspannten, als sie hinein ging.

Sie würde niemals wissen, wie unglaublich schwierig es gewesen war, sich zurück zu halten, sie von der schmerzhaften Qual ihrer Panik und Selbstverachtung weg zu steuern, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal seinen eigenen Zorn über das zu verraten, was ihr zugestoßen war. Es hatte all seine Fähigkeiten als _Legilimens_ und _Okklumens_ erfordert, herauszufinden, wo ihre größte Furcht drohte, den schlimmsten Schaden anzurichten… um das Gespräch so zu dirigieren, dass ihre Verzweiflung in Schach gehalten wurde, während er sich gleichzeitig gegen die schiere Gewalt ihrer bodenlosen Angst abschirmte. Er hatte sie wie eine blutende Wunde in seinem Geist gespürt; die Nähe und Verbindung zwischen ihnen war stark genug, um seine eigenen, ältesten Ängste wieder zum Leben zu erwecken.

„_Du gehst jetzt besser nach Hause." _

_Als ob das so einfach wäre. _

Sie hatte sich geduldig durch seine Verteidigung gearbeitet, schon lange vor dieser entsetzlichen Nacht im August, die ihr Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte; er hatte gelernt, ihre wachsende Freundschaft zu schätzen, hatte festgestellt, dass er heimlich auf den warmen Klang ihrer Stimme wartete, auf den Anblick ihres Gesichtes, wenn sie ihm das zuversichtliche Lächeln schenkte, dass so sehr ein Teil von ihr war. Und er wusste, dass selbst die gesamte Last bitterer Erfahrungen eines verlorenen Lebens ihn nicht davon abhalten konnte, etwas für sie zu empfinden… auf eine Weise, die er nie zuvor gekannt hatte, so unterschiedlich von der Erinnerung an seine tragische, besessene Liebe zu Lily Evans, dass ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen war, die beiden miteinander zu vergleichen, bis es viel zu spät war.

Nun beobachtete er sie dabei, wie sie mitten auf dem altem Teppich mit seinen verblassten Farbtönen von Braun und Grün stand. Ohne ihn anzusehen, fing sie an, sich auszuziehen; sie schlüpfte aus Bluse und Rock und setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem Kamin, um ihre langen Wollstrümpfe abzustreifen. Er stellte fest, dass ihre Bewegungen viel glatter und leichter waren als zuvor; vielleicht würden ihre Verletzungen nie vollständig heilen, aber ihr Zustand hatte sich immerhin deutlich verbessert.

Er stand regungslos in den Schatten neben der Tür, den Blick unverwandt auf ihren Hals und ihre Arme gerichtet; im Licht der Flammen hatte ihre Haut die weiche Tönung von altem Elfenbein. Endlich war sie nackt; ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, nach ihrem Nachthemd zu suchen – und noch immer, ohne ihn anzuschauen – ging sie zum Bett hinüber und verschwand unter der Decke.

Er kam näher, halb entschlossen, ihr eine gute Nacht zu wünschen und auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen. Das einzige, was er von ihr sehen konnte, waren eine bloße Schulter und ihr Hinterkopf. Aber es war nicht nötig, Legilimantik einzusetzen, um die völlige Hoffnungslosigkeit zu spüren, die von ihrer stillen Gestalt ausstrahlte; jetzt zu gehen, würde eine Zurückweisung all dessen bedeuten, was sie noch immer zu geben hatte. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten und beschloss endlich, überhaupt nichts zu sagen.

Er entledigte sich seiner eigenen Kleidung und legte sich neben Ruta. Das Bett war breit und die Decke großzügig genug, um ihnen einen gewissen Abstand zu gestatten. Er konnte die Wärme ihres Körpers fühlen, aber er berührte sie nicht; sie lagen Seite an Seite, während das Feuer auf dem Kaminrost herunter brannte und der Raum dämmrig wurde.

Plötzlich war da eine kleine Regung neben ihm; trotz der Anspannung war er kurz davor, einzudösen, und er hätte sie fast verpasst, aber dann kam sie noch einmal. Er streckte die Hand aus, und seine Fingerspitzen streiften ihren Arm. Ruta zitterte, aber als sie seine Berührung spürte, erstarrte sie und lag völlig still. Einen Moment später rann die winzige Welle einmal mehr durch ihre Glieder; seine Finger wanderten über ihre Schulter aufwärts und fanden eine nasse Wange.

Er wollte Fenrir Greyback noch einmal umbringen. Er wollte die Zeit zurückdrehen, um sie davor zu schützen, gebissen zu werden… bevor der Wolf auch nur die Chance hatte, sie zu berühren. Er wollte sie anschreien, weil sie sich stur weigerte, den Trost anzunehmen, den er – endlich! – willens und bereit war, ihr zu geben. Er wollte sie lieben, bis alle Furcht unter dem hungrigen Angriff seiner Hände und seines Mundes starb, und bis sein eigener, verzweifelter Zorn in der Hitze einer gedankenlosen Erlösung dahin schmolz.

Doch statt dessen liebkoste er sachte ihre Schulter und streichelte hinunter bis zu ihrem Handgelenk; er fand ihre eisigen Finger und schloss seine Hand darum. Plötzlich wandte sie sich ihm zu und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Jetzt weinte sie wirklich – ein hemmungsloses, krampfhaftes Schluchzen, unterbrochen von verzweifeltem Ringen nach Luft, während sie sich an ihn klammerte, unfähig, die Flut noch länger zurückzuhalten. Ihr Körper zitterte wie ein Blatt im Herbst, und er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Er wiegte sie wie ein Kind, seine Stimme ein leises, gesenktes Wispern des Trostes.

Nach langen Minuten ließ der Sturm langsam nach. Ruta machte den schwachen Versuch, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Sie hob den Kopf und er sah ein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht mit rot geränderten Augen.

„Tut mir Leid." Es war kaum mehr als ein Murmeln, dünn und unsicher. "Ich hätte nicht… Stephen, es tut mir so _Leid."_

„Was denn?" erwiderte er, während er ihr die feuchten Strähnen, die an ihren Wangen klebten, vorsichtig aus dem Gesicht strich. „Dass du zugegeben hast, ein _Mensch_ zu sein? Dass du dich fürchtest?"

„Alles auf einmal." Noch einmal schluchzte sie auf. „Dass ich dich in diesen Wahnsinn hinein gezogen habe."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge," flüsterte er. „Ich beklage mich nicht, mein Gnadenkraut. Und ich werde nicht gehen."

Er drückte einen Kuss in das zerzauste Haar unter seinem Kinn und schloss die Augen.

vvvvv

Als Stephen Seeker am kommenden Morgen die Augen wieder aufschlug, hatte die Novemberkälte sich in das Zimmer geschlichen, und das Bett neben ihm war leer. Für einen Moment kämpfte er gegen die irrationale Befürchtung an, dass Ruta aus ihrem Zuhause Gott weiß wohin geflüchtet war; er stand auf, sammelte seine Kleider ein und zog sich rasch an. Dann trat er zum Fenster hinüber und zog die dicken Vorhänge zurück.

Die Sonne hatte sich noch kaum über den Horizont erhoben. Das Licht war bleich, aber fast übernatürlich klar; es zeichnete die nackten Zweige und die Schindeln der Hausdächer wie Winterskulpturen nach, und jeder Zentimeter war mit einer dünnen Lage aus Eis bedeckt. Stephen drehte sich um und verließ den Raum: im Korridor begrüßte ihn angenehme Wärme und die ebenso angenehmen Düfte von Badewasser mit Rosenöl und frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee.

Als er hinunter ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Ruta in ihrem Lieblingssessel am Feuer, die Hände um eine große, dampfende Tasse gelegt. Das Lächeln, das sie ihm zuwarf, war schmal und verlegen.

„Guten Morgen," sagte sie. „Ich hoffe, du hattest eine gute Nacht, trotz meines dramatischen… Auftritts."

„Ich habe sehr gut geschlafen," antwortete er. „Und du siehst viel besser aus als gestern."

„Oh, _bitte!"_ Jetzt lachte sie tatsächlich. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du kurzsichtig bist. Und nebenbei – ich habe einen Spiegel im Badezimmer."

„Mit meinen Augen ist alles in Ordnung," entgegnete er trocken. „Übrigens… hat Winky daran gedacht, mir _Assam_-Tee zu kochen?"

Bevor Ruta antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche und die Hauselfe kam herein gesegelt; sie trug ein Tablett mit einer silbernen Teekanne, einem kleinen Kristallkrug mit Sahne und einem Schüsselchen mit Kandis.

„Guten Morgen, Herr!" quäkte sie und betrachtete die ziemlich heimelige Szene mit offensichtlicher Befriedigung. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und wollte gerade nach der Kanne greifen, als Ruta den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, Winky," sagte sie. „Lass mich das tun."

„Aber, Miss…" protestierte die Hauselfe. „Sie sollten sich nicht die Mühe machen – das ist doch Winkys Aufgabe. Und Ihr Arm ist immer noch nicht wieder ganz heil."

Ruta lächelte sie an. „Aber du hast mich mit deinen Übungen nicht umsonst maltätriert, oder?" Angesichts von Winkys schockiertem Blick hob sie beruhigend die Hand. „Das war ein _Witz,_ Liebes. Deine Sturheit hat mir dabei geholfen, die Kraft in den zerrissenen Muskeln und Sehnen zurückzugewinnen; ohne deine unbeugsame Entschlossenheit, mein tägliches Training zu überwachen, wäre mein Arm noch immer vollständig gelähmt."

Sie beugte sich vor und ihre Finger schlossen sich um dem Griff der Teekanne. Der Mann und die kleine Hauselfe beobachteten gespannt, wie sie die Kanne anhob und vorsichtig Seeker Tasse voll goss. Sie stellte sie zurück auf das Tablett und hob den Kopf; ihre Augen leuchteten triumphierend. Winky klatschte ehrlich entzückt in die Hände, und Seeker fühlte den spontanen Wunsch, genau das selbe zu tun.

„Großartig, Ruta," sagte er. „Und, Winky… du hast Wunder bewirkt. Wir sollten das mit einem richtig guten Frühstück feiern."

„Winky wird Omeletts machen!" rief Winky aus; sie glühte vor Freude. „Und möchte der Herr auch Würstchen? Pilze und Tomaten? Speck und Eier? Und Croissants natürlich, weil das Fräulein Winkys Croissants so liebt, und…"

„Was du dir auch ausdenkst, wir werden es zweifellos außerordentlich genießen," sagte Seeker und gab ihr einen sanften Schubs in Richtung Küche. „Und sei vorsichtig mit den Pilzen – beim letzten Mal hast du zuviel Knoblauch genommen und zu wenig Thymian."

„Ja, Herr!"erwiderte Winky und nickte enthusiastisch. „Weniger Knoblauch und mehr Thymian. Und vielleicht eine Spur Rosmarin…"

Der Rest des Satzes wurde abgeschnitten, als die Tür hinter ihr zufiel.

„Sie ist unbezahlbar," sagte Ruta hinter Seeker mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne sie getan hätte… und ohne dich."

Er drehte sich um und hatte gegen einen unerwarteten Schwall der Ungeduld anzukämpfen. Ihre ständige Dankbarkeit fühlte sich plötzlich an wie eine Mauer zwischen ihnen… ein solides Hindernis, das er irgendwie überwinden musste, um endlich die Frau zu erreichen, die sich dahinter verbarg.

Aber ehe er noch das Wort ergreifen konnte, schlug von draußen etwas gegen das Fenster. Beide wandten gleichzeitig den Kopf und entdeckten die große Schleiereule, die mit allen Anzeichen von Zorn gegen das Glas pickte. Seeker erkannte sie sofort und stöhnte innerlich. _Wirklich ein brillantes Timing, Mr. Potter._

„Sokrates!" sagte Ruta und öffnete rasch das Fenster. Der Vogel flatterte herein und ließ sich auf ihrem Arm nieder, während sie die kleine Pergamentrolle von seinem Bein entfernte. Sie überflog die Nachricht und ihr voller Mund wurde sofort angespannt und schmal.

„Was ist los?" Stephen streckte die Hand aus und sie ließ das Stück Pergament wortlos in seine Handfläche fallen.

**Ich würde heute Nachmittag gern kommen und dich treffen; ich werde einen Besucher vom Ministerium mitbringen. Bitte stell sicher, dass du allein bist (abgesehen von S., wenn du das vorziehst), und halte das hier geheim. H.**

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll," sagte sie langsam. „Hat er vielleicht… glaubst du, er hat Shacklebolt über mein… _Missgeschick_ von gestern Bericht erstattet?"

Ihre Stimme hatte plötzlich einen scharfen Unterton von Panik, und ihre Fingerknöchel wurden weiß. Sanft nahm er ihr die Tasse ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Ich möchte doch stark bezweifeln, dass wir jeden Moment eine grimmige Einheit des Werwolf-Fangkommandos zu erwarten haben, die die Tür aufbricht," entgegnete er ruhig, stand aus seinem Sessel auf und trat hinter sie. „Wenn das der Fall wäre, dann hätte Mr. Potter diese Nachricht an _mich_ gerichtet und mir befohlen, dich auf der Stelle in Sicherheit zu bringen, es sei denn, ich will den ungebändigten Zorn des Jungen Der lebt riskieren."

Sie gab ein schwaches Glucksen von sich; er fing an, ihre Schultern und ihren Nacken mit kraftvollen Fingern, und nach einer kurzen Sekunde des Zögerns lehnte sie sich in die Wärme seines Körpers zurück.

„Aber was will er dann? Und wer ist dieser geheimnisvolle Besucher vom Ministerium?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung," sagte Stephen ehrlich. „Aber da diese Nachricht offensichtlich nicht deine Festnahme ankündigt – oder irgend einen Plan, mein geheimes zweites Leben offen zu legen – sollten wir uns in Geduld üben."

„Und was noch?"

„Einen langen Spaziergang machen." Er lächelte, erfüllt von einer unerklärlichen, ruhigen Zuversicht. „Aber bevor du den tapferen und unvermeidlichen Versuch machst, mich dafür zu begeistern, die steilen Hügeln des Eskdales hinauf zu krabbeln, bestehe ich auf ein anständiges Frühstück."

vvvvv

Sie bewältigten den Weg zum Bléa Tarn in etwas mehr als einer Stunde, und obwohl sich Stephen während der letzten Monate hauptsächlich auf sein Haus beschränkt hatte, aber er hielt gut mit ihr Schritt. Die Wintersonne vertrieb die letzten Nebelreste um die Berggipfel, während sie am Rand des stillen, blauen Wassers Rast machten.

Ruta saß auf einem der verstreuten Felsbrocken und sah ihm zu, wie er langsam am Seeufer entlang wanderte, wo kleine Wellen an dem gefrorenen Gras leckten. Sein Gesicht war gerötet, und die kalte Brise wehte ihm das Haar aus der Stirn. Mit einem kleinen Stich des Bedauerns sah sie, dass sich an seinen Schläfen ein starker Silberschimmer zeigte.

_Als ich ihn zuerst gesehen habe, schien er alterslos zu sein, _dachte sie, _aber jetzt hat das Schicksal die Waagschale gesenkt. Mein Schicksal wahrscheinlich. _

„Was denkst du?" sagte sie laut. „War es die Mühe wert?"

„Welche Mühe?" Er blickte über seine Schulter zurück und warf ihr ein überraschend jungenhaftes Grinsen zu. „Du bist viel mehr außer Atem als ich."

Ruta schnaubte. „Hast du vergessen, dass ich verletzt bin?"

„Deine Schulter und dein Arm sind verletzt, nicht deine Beine," sagte Stephen; das Grinsen vertiefte sich. „Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du diesen Hügel auf den Händen hinauf gelaufen bist, wie ein Gaukler aus dem Mittelalter."

„_Touché."_ Sie wurde wieder ernst. „Weißt du, das hier ist immer mein Refugium gewesen. Ich habe die letzten zwanzig Jahre allein gelebt, aber selbst mein Haus kann zuweilen ziemlich bevölkert sein. Der Bléa Tarn ist immer der Ort gewesen, wo ich mich in Frieden zurückziehen konnte, wo ich meinem täglichen Geschäft entkommen und den Kopf frei machen konnte."

Er nickte langsam. „Vielleicht ist es genau das, was du jetzt nötig hast," sagte er. „Zu entkommen und deinen Kopf frei zu machen... selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass du viel weiter gehen musst als bis zum Bléa Tarn."

Es war nur zu offensichtlich, was er meinte, aber sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Stephen..."

„_Ruta."_ Er stand vor ihr, und ihre Augen begegneten sich. „Du weißt, dass du Pläne für die Zukunft machen musst."

„Ich weiß." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und klammerte sich an den nächsten verfügbaren Strohhalm. „Aber so lange ich nicht weiß, worum es in Harrys Nachricht geht, kann ich nicht klar genug sehen, um irgendwelche Pläne zu machen. Ich werde jede schwerwiegende Entscheidung über mein Leben auf die Zeit nach dem Besuch verschieben."

Er schaute sie an, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war undurchdringlich. „Wie du möchtest. Und jetzt stehst du am Besten von diesem Felsbrocken auf und gehst mit mir zurück. Das hier ist ein schöner Flecken Erde, aber der Wind schneidet wie ein Messer."

„Versuch's mit einem Wärmezauber," sagte sie; ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Für einen Helden bist du erstaunlich dünnblütig."

„Ein Held, der den größten Teil seiner Zeit in einem klammen Kerker verbracht hat," sagte er mit einer Grimasse. „Und in ein paar anderen, abstoßenden Löchern obendrein. Wir sollten jetzt nach Hause zurückkehren, wenn wir wieder dort sein wollen, bevor Mr. Potter eintrifft... es sei denn, du möchtest, dass ich mit dir appariere."

„Du kannst ja apparieren, wenn du willst," sagte Ruta, „aber ich werde ganz sicher laufen. Ich habe... du hast ja nicht..." Sie schluckte. „Du hast dieses Zimmer in St. Mungo nie gesehen. Da gab es nicht mehr als das Bett und der Tisch, und die Vorhänge des einzigen Fensters waren die ganze Zeit zugezogen. Drei Wochen, ohne den Himmel zu sehen oder frisches Gras zu riechen... vielleicht ist das der Grund, weshalb ich jetzt nicht genug davon bekommen kann. Ohne Lottie Stanhope wäre ich verrückt geworden. Sie weigerte sich, vor der Tür zu bleiben und mich meiner Verzweiflung zu überlassen."

Erneut stand er vor ihr und streckte wortlos die Hände aus. Ruta nahm sie; sie wurde auf ihre Füße und geradewegs in seine Arme gezogen. Ihre Wange fand einen natürlichen Ruheplatz an der weichen Wolle seines dunklen Winterumhanges, und sie schloss die Augen. Zwei Nächte hatten sie miteinander verbracht; sein Körper hatte ihr beides geschenkt, jubelndes Entzücken und tiefen Trost... und noch immer fühlte sich seine Umarmung merkwürdig fremd an. Seine Haut unter den warmen Kleiderschichten hatte allerdings ein Aroma, das beruhigend und unverwechselbar war, nach Kräutern und einer Vielzahl von starken Tränken und lang verdunsteten Gebräuen.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte den Tarnumhang bei mir," murmelte er, den Mund in ihrem Haar.

„Wofür?"

„Ich würde dir zeigen, wie man fliegt, ohne einen Besen zu benutzen." Eine warme Hand bewegte sich unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an. Ruta betrachtete prüfend sein Gesicht.

„Das ist Bestechung, Sir," erwiderte sie. „Sie versuchen, mich mit etwas in Versuchung zu führen, das Sie davor bewahren würde, zurück wandern zu müssen."

„Erschreckend scharfsinnig, wie immer," gab er zurück; Belustigung glitzerte in seinem Blick, und noch etwas anderes, das ihren Herzschlag zum Stolpern brachte. Dann beugte er sich vor und sie spürte seinen Mund, eine sachte Berührung zuerst... aber der Kuss wurde rasch tiefer und fordernder, und als er sie endlich freigab, da sang ihr das Blut in den Ohren und sie fühlte den kalten Wind nicht mehr. Sie räusperte sich und sagte das erste, das ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Du hast mich noch nie zuvor bei Tageslicht geküsst."

„Ja," erwiderte er und wandte sich dem Weg zu, der vom See weg und den Hügel hinab führte; er sprach über die Schulter. „Aber ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, mein Gnadenkraut. Komm jetzt... es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu fürchten. Was immer der Tag auch bringt, du wirst dem nicht allein gegenübertreten müssen."


	19. Der Stein, der vom Himmel fiel

Kapitel Achtzehn**  
Der Stein, der vom Himmel fiel**

Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer von Rutas Haus schlug drei, als Harry eintraf. Das einzige Geräusch neben dem leisen, silbrigen Läuten war das Porzellangeklapper in der Küche, wo Winky fröhlich herum fuhrwerkte, und Stephen registrierte, dass Ruta beim plötzlichen Klingeln der Messingglocke tief Atem holte. Er folgte ihr schweigend hinaus in den Flur; sie öffnete die Tür und stand Angesicht zu Angesicht Harry Potter gegenüber, der auf der Schwelle wartete. Sein schwarzes Haar war sogar noch zerzauster als üblich, und unter den grünen Augen hinter der Brille lagen dunkle Schatten. Er sah aus, als hätte er seit dem letzten, schicksalhaften Nachmittag nicht eine einzige Minute geschlafen.

„Hallo, Harry," Rutas Stimme war trocken und brüchig, und sie sah aus, als wollte sie vor dem Mann zurückscheuen, der einer ihrer besten Freunde war – offensichtlich, um ihm die Notwendigkeit zu ersparen, es selbst zu tun. Ein paar Sekunden lang regte sich keiner von ihnen. Dann-

„_Ruta."_ Potters müdes Gesicht leuchtete in einem Lächeln auf, und er umarmte sie ohne jedes Zögern und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen – du hast mich gestern zu Tode erschreckt, als du verschwunden bist!"

„Ich habe mich selbst zu Tode erschreckt," erwiderte sie, die Worte von seiner Lederjacke gedämpft. „Bitte versuch, mir zu vergeben... ich war sehr durcheinander."

„Natürlich warst du das." Für einen kurzen Moment begegneten Seekers Augen den seinen, und die beiden Männer lächelten sich – vermutlich zum allerersten Mal – mit ehrlicher Wärme zu. „Ginny schickt dir liebe Grüße... sie hätte gern, dass du herüberkommst, wann immer du möchtest."

„Wirklich?" Ruta seufzte tief. „Ich dachte nicht, dass Ginny... ich war sicher..." Sie brach ab, trat aus seiner Umarmung zurück und betrachtete ihn scharf. „Harry – worum ging es bei dieser Eule? Wo ist dein Besucher?"

„Oh – tut mir Leid." Potter wandte sich zu jemandem zurück, den Seeker nicht sehen konnte. „Mr. Radescu?"

Ein anderer Mann tauchte hinter ihm auf und verdunkelte den Türrahmen. Er war groß, größer noch als Seeker. Langes, graues Haar fiel auf seine Schulter hinab; sein Gesicht war hohlwangig und tief gebräunt, mit einer vorspringenden Nase und dunkelbraunen Augen unter schweren Brauen.

„_Doamna_ Lupin?" Er trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Mein Name ist Radu Radescu. Domnul Potter dachte, ich sollte herkommen und Sie kennen lernen." Seine Stimme war so tief und klangvoll wie ein Bronzegong, und er sprach mit einem starken Akzent, offenen, klaren Vokalen und einem harten, rollenden ,R'.

„Wie... wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Radescu?" Ruta streckte die Hand aus und der Mann ergriff sie. Seeker sah, wie sie erstarrte und aufkeuchte. Er warf Potter einen forschenden Blick zu, und der räusperte sich.

„Mr. Radescu ist sehr früh heute morgen aus Rumänien eingetroffen," erklärte er. „Er hatte eine lange Unterhaltung mit Kingsley Shacklebolt; es hat sehr dabei geholfen, das Rätsel um Greybacks Aufenthalt während der letzten sechs Jahre zu lösen."

„Ja," fügte Ruta hinzu und drehte sich zu Seeker um. Ihr Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren; sogar ihre Lippen waren weiß. „Und Mr. Radescu ist ein Werwolf."

Eine betäubende Stille senkte sich über den kleinen Vorraum. Zorn zuckte in Stephen Seeker hoch wie eine Flamme, und er begegnete Harry Potters Blick mit blitzenden Augen.

„Sie haben vermutlich einen guten Grund dafür, sich einzubilden, dass er ausgerechnet hier sein sollte?" Seine Stimme war farblos und leise. Aber der jüngere Mann hielt die Stellung.

„Mr. Radescu ist Gast des Ministeriums," sagte er ruhig. „Neben manch anderem befanden sich die magischen Autoritäten in Rumänien bei diesem merkwürdigen Werwolfsorden scheinbar in einem schwerwiegenden Irrtum. Und Mr. Radescu hat viel dazu getan, die Lage zu klären."

„Es ist nicht nötig, mich zu beschützen, Stephen." Das war Ruta, die ihre Fassung zurück gewonnen hatte. „Jedenfalls nicht gegen eine Ansteckung; ich wurde bereits gebissen, nicht wahr?" Ihr schiefes Lächeln war eine Mischung aus Ironie und Bedauern, aber als sie sich ihrem Besucher zuwandte, wurde es natürlicher. „Willkommen, Mr. Radescu. Darf ich Ihnen Stephen Seeker vorstellen? Er ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir... und er hat es sich in letzter Zeit zur Gewohnheit gemacht, mich vor Bedrohungen zu bewahren, wofür ich ihm überaus dankbar bin."

„Mr. Seeker." Radu Radescu verbeugte sich; eine Augenbraue stieg rasch in Richtung Haaransatz, ehe sich wieder ein Ausdruck gelassener Höflichkeit über seine Züge legte. „Ich bin wirklich sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Seeker erwiderte die Verbeugung steif, und Ruta übernahm auf dem Weg ins Wohnzimmer die Führung, die drei Männer hinter sich. Winky hatte die Zeit gut genutzt und eine fabelhafte Teetafel vorbereitet. Es gab Gurkensandwiches, kleine Törtchen mit Marmelade, einen glasierten Obstkuchen und ein Extrateller mit warmen Scones und dicker Sahne. Seeker bemerkte mit einem kleinen Lächeln, dass auch eine Kanne _Assam_-Tee au dem Tisch stand, und noch eine weitere mit Rutas Lieblings-Kaffeesorte.

Sie setzten sich, und Seeker wählte den großen Ohrensessel gleich neben Ruta. Harry Potter servierte dem Gast des Ministeriums eine Tasse Kaffee und hatte den Inhalt seiner eigenen Tasse und einen Scone förmlich eingeatmet, noch ehe Seeker die Gelegenheit hatte, Sahne in seinen Tee zu gießen. Nun war Potters Gesicht ein bisschen weniger bleich, und er ließ sich neben Radescu auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Vielleicht," sagte er zu Ruta, „solltest du Mr. Radescu erlauben, dir seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie ist eng mit der von Fenrir Greyback verbunden, wenigstens nach der Zweiten Schlacht. Und er ist in gewisser Weise Greybacks Opfer – genau wie du."

Ruta wandte ihren Blick von Potter zu dem Mann neben ihm; sie betrachtete prüfend sein Gesicht und runzelte die Stirn. „Wie das? Hat er Sie auch gebissen?"

„Nein, _Doamna_ Lupin, das hat er nicht; ich bin von Geburt an ein Werwolf." Das gebräunte Gesicht wurde für einen Moment hart, und etwas flackerte in den braunen Augen, wild und golden wie ein plötzliches Feuer. „Er hat meinen Vater ermordet."

vvvvv

„Ich komme aus dem Dorf Bojta in Rumänien," sagte Radu Radescu, „Es liegt am Fuß des Zibinsgebirges, in der Nähe des _Turnul Rosu,_ wo die Händler seit Jahrhunderten mit ihren Waren gewandert sind, nach Sibiu im Norden und südlich in die Walachei. Schon meine Vorväter haben sich bei den Ruinen des Roten Turmes versammelt, wenn der Mond voll war. Dort richtet der _Consiliul Lupilor über _Streitfälle zwischen Familien, und Liebende heiraten mit dem Segen der Ältesten."

Er erhob sich vom Sofa und stand sehr gerade, die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Er sah aus wie ein Märchenerzähler oder ein Barde, der eine Legende für sein Publikum spann, und während er sprach, webte seine tiefe Stimme die Musik seiner Erzählung wie einen machtvollen Zauber.

_Seit Jahrzehnten, vielleicht seit Jahrhunderten, hatten die _familile de lupi _von Bojta in einem vorsichtigen Burgfrieden mit ihren nicht verfluchten Nachbarn gelebt. Männer und Frauen folgten den Regeln und zogen sich in die Berghöhlen zurück, wenn der Fluch am schlimmsten wirkte. Durch diesen Burgfrieden war kein Unschuldiger zum Opfer geworden, und Nachbarn hatten begonnen, Nachbarn zu ehelichen. Werwölfe heirateten Zauberer oder Hexen, und wenn die Leute ihre Kinder auch immer noch sorgsam beobachteten, um festzustellen, ob die Pubertät Magie oder Wahnwitz zur Blüte brachte – oder gleich beides – so herrschte doch zum größten Teil Ruhe. _

Radescu seufzte, und einen Moment später war der Barde wieder nicht mehr als ein Mann.

„Seit der Wende vom 19. zum 20. Jahrhundert war mein Großvater Iancu der _Patriarh_. Er zeugte nur einen Sohn, meinen Vater. Wie ich hatte er den Fluch geerbt, und er hatte im Herbst zuvor geheiratet. Meine Mutter Melitta kam aus einem anderen Dorf, aus Bodu Olt, und sie war kein Werwolf. Nur noch ein Tag fehlte bis zum nächsten Vollmond, und sie war kurz davor, mit einem Kind niederzukommen. Mein Vater war außer sich darüber, dass er wahrscheinlich einen den wichtigsten Augenblicke für einen Ehemann als blutdürstige Bestie würde verbringen müssen, versteckt in einer Höhle im Zibinsgebirge."

Er legte die Hand um seine Kaffeetasse und atmete den duftenden Dampf tief ein. Dann nahm er einen großen Schluck.

„Meine Mutter spürte seinen Kummer und seine Unruhe, und sie versuchte, ihn zu trösten, so gut sie konnte. Aber er war noch immer unglücklich, und er warf sich selbst vor, sein schlimmes Schicksal auch über sie zu bringen. Endlich verließ er das Haus und verbrachte den Rest der Nacht im Freien, in der Nähe des Olt-Flusses. Er schlief am Fuß eines steilen Hügels ein, und als er aufwachte, war es früher Morgen. Er war sehr durstig und entdeckte mit großer Dankbarkeit einen kleinen, klaren Bach, der dicht neben ihm zum Fluss hinab rann. Er trank sich satt, und als er nach Bojta zurückkehrte, lag meine Mutter in den Wehen."

„Es war eine schwierige Geburt; meine Mutter durchlitt große Schmerzen, und die Stunden verstrichen, ohne dass es voranging. Endlich ging die Sonne unter, und die Hebamme schickte meinen Vater aus dem Zimmer. Die Zeit der Verwandlung nahte heran, und es war ihm nicht erlaubt, seine unschuldige Frau zu gefährden. Er stand im Garten und schrie in seiner hilflosen Wut zum Himmel."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem kleinen, ironischen Lächeln, und nicht zum ersten Mal spürte Seeker die seltsame, überraschend starke Verbindung zwischen diesem Mann und Ruta. Sie saß reglos da, den Blick unverwandt auf Radescu gerichtet.

„Der Mond ging auf, das silberne Zeichen des Fluches, und mein Vater saß zusammen gekauert am Boden; er wartete darauf, von dem vertrauten, entsetzlichen Wahnsinn überwältigt zu werden. Aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben suchte der ihn nicht heim."

Seeker räusperte sich. „Was soll das heißen?"

Der Rumäne warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Das heißt, _er verwandelte sich nicht. _Er wartete darauf, dass das Fell seine Haut durchbrach, dass sich seine Zähne zu tödlichen Fängen schärfen würden. Aber nichts davon geschah."

„Nichts davon geschah." Rutas Stimme war ein atemloses Echo, ihre Verblüffung so groß und tief greifend wie die von Seeker.

Radescu lächelte sie an.

„Mein Vater war vollkommen außer sich; er zitterte vor Staunen und Freude... aber natürlich wagte er nicht, ins Haus zu gehen. Erst als die Sonne über das Dach gestiegen war, eilte er endlich zu seiner Frau zurück... und wurde vom Geschrei eines neu geborenen, kleinen Jungen begrüßt." Das Lächeln wurde breiter. „Der war ich."

„Und dann?" fragte Ruta fasziniert.

„Er wartete, bis der Vollmond vorüber war, dann ging er zu den Ältesten und erzählte ihnen seine unglaubliche Geschichte. Sie stellten ihm eine Unzahl von Fragen. Wo war er am Tag und in der Nacht zuvor gewesen? Was hatte er getan, das _anders_ war? Er hatte keinerlei Magie angewandt – es gab sowieso keine Magie, die gegen den Fluch geholfen hätte."

Seekers Augen weiteten sich, als er plötzlich begriff.

„Der Bach?" sagte er langsam. „Der Bach, aus dem Ihr Vater getrunken hatte, als er die Nacht in der Nähe von diesem Fluss verbrachte?"

„Sehr gut, _Domnul_ Seeker." Radescu nickte anerkennend. „Und absolut richtig."

_Die Ältesten gingen mit Nicolae dorthin, wo er geschlafen hatte, und sie folgten dem kleinen Bach stromaufwärts, wo er aus einem Riss in einem Felsen entsprang. Sie untersuchten den Felsen; er war mitternachtsdunkel, die Oberfläche kühl und glatt wie Seide. Sie wanderten darum herum und sahen, dass er in einem tiefen, uralten Krater ruhte, der überwuchert war von Buschwerk und Bäumen. Aber die Form konnte man immer noch erkennen... eine breite Vertiefung im Hügel. Iancu, Radus Großvater, war ein weiser und gelehrter Mann, und zu der Zeit einer der Ältesten. Er sagte ihnen, dass manchmal Steine vom Himmel fielen, die aus dem weit entfernten Weltall kamen. Vielleicht war das ja so ein Stein – er sah ganz sicher nicht so aus wie die Felsen ringsherum. Also kratzten die Ältesten eine Handvoll Staub von der Oberfläche und nahmen sie mit nach Bojta. Sie wählten drei Freiwillige – Nicolae eingeschlossen – mischten den Staub mit Wasser und gaben ihnen die Mischung zu trinken. Dann warteten sie ängstlich auf den nächsten Vollmond._

Er leerte seine Tasse und stellte sie wieder auf den Tisch. Dann holte er tief Atem, und seine Augen fanden Ruta, die sehr aufrecht in ihrem Sessel saß, gespannt wie eine Bogensehne.

„Sie verwandelten sich nicht. Keiner von ihnen," sagte er. „Es war tatsächlich der Stein. Die Ältesten nannten ihn den _Piatra Lunii_ – weil er ein wundersames Geschenk des Mondes war, ein unerwarteter Segen, eine Erlösung von den Fluch. Sie gruben ihn aus und brachten ihn nach Bojta."

„Wie groß war er?" fragte Ruta.

Radescus Blick suchte den Raum ab und kam auf der Teekanne zur Ruhe.

„Zweimal so groß wie dies da," sagte er. „Nicht sehr eindrucksvoll, nicht wahr? Die Ältesten kratzten genügend Staub herunter, um das ganze Dorf vor dem Wahnsinn zu bewahren... aber plötzlich verspürten sie die ersten Zweifel. Wie lange würde ihr Vorrat ausreichen? Wie viel davon war tatsächlich nötig, um einen Werwolf dauerhaft von der Verwandlung abzuhalten, und wie lange würde er das Pulver nehmen müssen? Ein Wunder war ihnen ihn die Hände gefallen, aber nun hatten sie Angst, es zu verschwenden."

„Guter Gedanke." Stephen Seeker beugte sich vor. „Wie gingen sie weiter vor?"

Radescu goss sich eine zweite Tasse Kaffee ein. „Sie entschieden sich für weitere Tests."

_Die Ältesten wählten zwei vertrauenswürdige Familien, mit insgesamt fünf Söhnen und Töchtern, die um die zwanzig Jahre alt waren. Sie gaben jedem von ihnen eine Prise des Pulvers. Zu ihrer größten Verblüffung erwies es sich, dass selbst diese winzige Menge ausreichte, um einen Werwolf vor der Verwandlung zu schützen, wenn der nächste Vollmond kam. Nicolae bekam diesmal nichts von dem Pulver, aber auch er verwandelte sich nicht. Einen Monat später blieben vier der fünf „Testpersonen" menschlich, nur eine der jungen Frauen verwandelte sich in eine Wölfin und erhielt noch eine Dosis. Beim Vollmond danach entkam auch sie dem Fluch, und sie blieb frei davon für den Rest ihres Lebens._

„Sie starb 1968," sagte Radescu; seine Augen hatten einen leicht wehmütigen Glanz. „Sie geriet unter ein Pferdefuhrwerk und brach sich das Genick, aber bis zu diesem Augenblick war sie die gesündeste und ,normalste' Frau, die ich je gekannt habe." Sein Blick war abwesend, weich von der Erinnerung an eine vor langer Zeit verlorene Freundin.

_Jetzt erhielt der Rest der Familien das Pulver ebenfalls. Manche brauchten nur eine einzige Dosis, manche insgesamt vier, aber früher oder später überwand die Kraft des Steines jedes Mal den Fluch. Zwischen den Jahren 1956 und 2002 war keiner der behandelten Werwölfe in Bojta dazu gezwungen, während des Vollmondes zur Bestie zu werden. Die Ältesten waren sehr vorsichtig. Sie hielten das wundersame Pulver vollkommen geheim – nicht nur, weil der _Piatra Lunii _nur eine sehr begrenzte Menge davon hergab, sondern auch deswegen, weil die außergewöhnliche Wirkung eine gefährliche Kehrseite hatte. _

„Sie mussten sich nicht verwandeln," stellte Ruta fest; ihre Stimme war ein wenig unsicher. „Aber sie _konnten_ es, nicht wahr? Und die Mondphase spielte dabei keine Rolle mehr."

„Ja, _Doamna _Lupin," erwiderte Radescu. „Was zum Heilmittel für die meisten von uns geworden war, konnte leicht eine Waffe gegen andere sein, wie ein schlimmer Vorfall bewies. Wir wurden damit fertig, aber es wurde entschieden, dass wir den Stein alle geheim halten mussten. Wie waren viel zu dankbar für das, was der Himmel uns so unerwartet geschenkt hatte, um das Risiko einzugehen, es wieder zu verlieren. Von unseren Kindern werden jetzt immer weniger mit dem Fluch geboren, aber denen, die ihn noch tragen, muss geholfen werden."

„Und doch," sagte Seeker grimmig, „betrat trotz Ihrer Geheimhaltung zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt Fenrir Greyback die Bühne dieses Dramas."

„Er kam 2003 nach Bojta," antwortete Radescu, „Aber er nannte sich selbst Edward Wolverton. Er sah abgerissen und verhungert aus, und er sagte uns, dass er gezwungen gewesen wäre, aus England zu flüchten - wegen des unheilbaren Hasses gegen Werwölfe vor und nach dem Sturz des _Stapânul Întunecat_ – des Dunklen Lords."

„Das war nicht ganz und gar gelogen," sagte Ruta leise.

„Nein." Radescu seufzte. „Wir lebten nun seit mehr als vierzig Jahren in Frieden, aber wir wussten natürlich über Voldemort Bescheid. Nicht genügend, allerdings... oder wir wären vielleicht noch vorsichtiger gewesen. Die Ältesten hielten Rat und beschlossen, Wolverton die Zuflucht zu gewähren, um die er bat. Mein Vater hatte mich nach Sibiu auf eine gute Schule geschickt; als ich zurück kam, war mein Englisch gut genug, um mich mit ihm unterhalten zu können."

Er blickte auf die Platte mit den Scones hinunter, aber er aß immer noch nichts. Statt dessen fuhr er damit fort, seine seltsame, unerhörte Geschichte zu erzählen, und sie lauschten, unfähig, ihre Augen von seinem strengen, erschöpften Gesicht abzuwenden.

_Der angebliche Edward Wolverton verhielt sich zuerst unauffällig. Er akzeptierte mit scheinbarer Dankbarkeit ein kleines Häuschen, das die Ältesten ihm anboten, und für mehr als ein Jahr fügte er sich nahtlos in die Gemeinschaft ein. Rückblickend vermochte Radescu nicht zu sagen, ob „Wolverton" ursprünglich nach Bojta gekommen war, weil er Gerüchte über ein Geheimnis im Zibinsgebirge aufgeschnappt hatte; die Familien im Dorf hatten – ebenso wie die Ältesten – inzwischen einen feierlichen Eid geschworen, den _Piatra Lunii _geheim zu halten. Aber was ihr englischer Flüchtling auch wusste oder vermutete, es war unvermeidlich, dass er nach dem dritten oder vierten Vollmond die Wahrheit herausfand. Nicolae Radescu hatte das vorausgesehen: als „Wolverton" ihn besuchte und die ersten Fragen stellte, hielt er die Antworten bereit, auf die die Ältesten sich geeinigt hatten. Wolverton war freundlich und verständnisvoll. Er sagte genau die richtigen Dinge; er behauptete, dass sein einziger Wunsch wäre, sich als würdig zu erweisen, diesen ,Segen' ebenfalls zu empfangen. _

Einmal mehr trat Radescu aus der Rolle des Erzählers und hinein in seine eigenen Erinnerungen. „Ich begegnete ihm, als er das Haus verließ – er begrüßte mich mit glatter Höflichkeit, aber seine Augen brannten hell, fast wie im Fieber, und Erregung strahlte von ihm aus wie die Glut von einer Feuersbrunst. Für eine kurze Sekunde schaute ich hinter die Maske, und ich fürchtete mich... Aber einen Moment später war der kurze Blick auf die Wahrheit schon vorüber, und ich dachte, ich hätte es mir eingebildet. – Und so hielt er nicht nur mich zum Narren, sondern auch die Ältesten – ein weiteres Jahr hindurch. Wo immer eine Hand gebraucht wurde, war er da, er war höflich und hilfsbereit, und die Leute stimmten darin überein, dass sie sich keinen besseren Nachbarn hätten wünschen können."

Potter gab ein bellendes Lachen von sich. „Fenrir Greyback, der Gute Hirte," murmelte er. „Das ist doch ein schlechter _Witz."_

„Nicht, wenn Sie bedenken, worauf er aus war," entgegnete Seeker. „Wenn er nur ein wenig länger Kreide fraß, dann hatte er die Chance, sich vom Einfluss des Mondes zu befreien und zur Bestie zu werden, wann immer ihm der Sinn danach stand."

„Ganz genau," sagte Radescu bitter. „Ich wünschte, wir wären nicht so naiv gewesen."

_Im März 2006 empfing „Edward Wolverton" die Prise von dem Pulver, nach der er so lange gegiert hatte. Zuerst schien sich nichts zu ändern, aber als der Frühsommer kam, geschah etwas, das den Ältesten von Bojta klar machte, dass sie einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen hatten. Eine Schulklasse aus Sibiu wanderte im Zibinsgebirge und erforschte einige der Höhlen am Olt-Fluss. Plötzlich verschwanden zwei zwölfjährige Mädchen spurlos. Die Polizei leitete eine riesige Suchaktion ein, aber ohne jeden Erfolg. _

„Es war mein Vater, der endlich herausfand, was geschehen war," sagte Radescu, eine tiefe, senkrechte Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. „Er kannte die Höhlen in den Hügeln rings um Bojta viel besser als die Muggelpolizei, aus der Zeit, als er sich dort während seiner Verwandlung hatte verstecken müssen, _bevor..._ bevor wir den Stein hatten. Endlich entdeckte er die Mädchen, an einem milden, sonnigen Morgen im Juli."

Sein Gesicht war plötzlich sehr blass, und Seeker konnte sehen, wie sich die Muskeln an seinem Kiefer zu starren Knoten verkrampften. Es war lange still. Dann war es Ruta, die sprach.

„Waren sie tot?" fragte sie sanft.

„Ja, das waren sie." Radescu schluckte, die Augen dunkel und gehetzt von etwas, das nur er selbst in seinem Geist sehen konnte. „Was ihnen zugestoßen war, war schlimmer als ein bloßer Mord; ihr Peiniger hatte sie buchstäblich in Stücke gerissen."

Er straffte den Rücken und rang um Fassung.

„Als Werwolf erkannte mein Vater die Spuren sofort... und es war Neumond. Niemand von uns hätte so etwas Verdammenswertes getan... wir lebten in Sicherheit, weil seit fast fünf Jahrzehnten niemand von uns mehr unter dem Fluch gejagt hatte. Diese grausame Untat war eine schwere Gefahr für die Gemeinschaft der Werwölfe von Bojta." Seine Lippen bildeten eine schmale Linie, und sie konnten seinen Widerwillen, die Geschichte dieses Dramas fortzusetzen, wie eine dunkle Wolke spüren, die sich im Raum zusammen ballte.

_Nach dem ersten Schock entschied sich Nicolae Radescu dagegen, „Wolverton" zur Rede zu stellen und apparierte statt dessen nach Sibiu. Er suchte das Redaktionsbüro des _Phoenixul Românesc _auf – der landesweiten Zaubererzeitung – und verbrachte einen langen Nachmittag damit, alles über die jüngste Zaubereigeschichte in England und den Untergang von Lord Voldemort nachzulesen. Endlich fand er, wonach er gesucht hatte – einen älteren Artikel über Werwölfe in Großbritannien, der sich hauptsächlich mit einem gewissen Fenrir Greyback beschäftigte (der als Monstrum beschrieben wurde und als ein abschreckendes Beispiel für die Schlechtigkeit dieser „verfluchten Rasse" im Allgemeinen). Es gab auch ein Photo... offensichtlich mehr als zehn Jahre alt, aber die Ähnlichkeit von Greyback mit „Wolverton" war so eindeutig wie erschreckend. _

Radescu atmete tief ein.

„Mein Vater kam noch am selben Abend zurück und berichtete mir von seiner Entdeckung. Wir stimmten darin überein, dass die Ältesten informiert werden mussten, und dass eine rasche Entscheidung zu treffen war. Ich ging zu Greybacks Haus und sah, dass er nicht da war. Er hatte bereits einmal getötet, seit er in Bojta lebte, und es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass der erste Mord seine Blutgier erst angestachelt hatte. Also beschloss mein Vater... er beschloss, sich zu verwandeln und ihn zu jagen, indem er seiner Fährte folgte."

Seine Augen suchten Rutas Gesicht.

„,Eine Bestie ist nötig, um diese Bestie zu erlegen,' sagte er."

Er blickte auf seine Hände hinab; Seeker sah, dass seine Finger zitterten.

„In dieser Nacht kam er nicht wieder, und er blieb den gesamten nächsten Tag fort, ebenso wie die darauf folgende Nacht. Meine Unruhe wuchs, bis ich vollständig in Panik geriet, und endlich entschied ich, beiden Spuren zu folgen – obwohl ich es nicht wagte, mich zu verwandeln. Ich fand ihn am nächsten Abend. Er lag dicht an der Mauer des _Turnul Rosu,_ und er war halb verblutet."

„_Merlin."_ Rutas Stimme war scharf und entsetzt.

„Er musste schon seit der Morgendämmerung dort gewesen sein; er war in menschlicher Gestalt, und sich zurück zu verwandeln hatte ihn sehr geschwächt. Er war von Schrammen und kleinen Wunden übersät, aber sein rechtes Bein war schwer verletzt. Mein Vater war nie ein Heiler gewesen, und als Wolf hatte er seinen Zauberstab nicht bei sich tragen können. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als das blutende Bein nur mit seinem Gürtel abzubinden und auf Hilfe zu warten. Als ich endlich kam, war er ohnmächtig. Der improvisierte Verband hatte sich gelockert und Blut tränkte den Boden, wo er lag. Ich sank neben ihm auf die Erde und nahm seinen Kopf auf meine Knie. Er öffnete die Augen und sah mich an, ,Radu', flüsterte er, _,Fiul meu.'_ Er schwieg lange Zeit, und dann hörte ich wieder seine Stimme, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er kämpfte um jedes einzelne Wort. ,Greyback... hat mich gebissen... stand über mir... grinsend... wie ein Wahnsinniger...,bleibe nicht hier, um dich verrecken zu sehen, alter Narr'... kehrt jetzt nach England zurück... um endlich Rache zu nehmen...' Ihm fielen die Augen wieder zu und ich konnte spüren, wie sein Pulsschlag unter meiner Hand stolperte und langsamer wurde."

Radescu schauderte, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Aber er fuhr trotzdem fort, unfähig, die Erinnerungen einzudämmen, die aus ihm heraus strömten.

„,Rache?' fragte ich, ,Vater, was für eine Rache? An wem denn?' Mein Vater antwortete nicht, nicht gleich jedenfalls. Sein Atem wurde flach und mühselig, und ich... ich weinte. Plötzlich hoben sich seine Hände, packten mich am Kragen und zogen mich herab, dicht an seinen Mund. Er murmelte etwas, das ich nicht verstand. ,Noch einmal,' drängte ich, während meine Tränen in sein Haar fielen. ,Versuch es noch einmal, Vater.' Und dann begriff ich, was er sagte. ,Lupin', keuchte er. _,Lupin...' _Und das war das letzte Mal, dass er zu mir sprach."

Die hochgewachsene, grauhaarige Gestalt schien in das Sofa hinein zu schrumpfen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Seeker eine kleine Bewegung; es war Ruta, die sich vorbeugte. Ihre Finger schlossen sich um die Hand des Werwolfs. Seeker brachte es einfach nicht fertig, den plötzlichen, finsteren Impuls zu unterdrücken, der ihn dazu brachte, zu sprechen; in der tiefen Stille des Zimmers klang seine Stimme heiser und fast wütend.

„Als Sie ihren Vater fanden, wo war da _Ihr _Zauberstab?"

Radescu hob langsam den Kopf und starrte blind in seine Richtung. Aber er sagte nichts. Zu Seekers Überraschung war es Potter, der antwortete.

„Er hat keinen," sagte der junge Mann leise. „Sein Vater war ein Zauberer, aber Mr. Radescu ist ein Squib. Er verfügte über gerade genug Magie, um mit mir zu apparieren, oder wir hätten den Zug nehmen müssen."

Eine schmerzhafte Woge der Scham schlug über Seeker zusammen. _Einen Mann mit Gift zu bespritzen, der so viel verloren hatte, und das nur, weil die Frau, die ihm so viel bedeutete, ihm eine spontane Geste der Freundlichkeit und des Mitgefühls erwiesen hatte... manchmal kam sein früheres Ich, das er hinter sich gelassen zu haben glaubte, tatsächlich zurück und suchte ihn heim. _

Er räusperte sich. „Mr. Radescu, es tut mir Leid," sagte er schlicht. „Das war höchst unpassend."

„Nicht so unpassend, wie Sie vielleicht denken, _Domnul_ Seeker," erwiderte Radescu und richtete sich auf. „Meinen Vater konnte ich nicht schützen, aber vielleicht hätte ich _Doamna_ Lupin schützen können."

Ruta starrte ihn an. „Sie hätten... _oh."_ Sie schluckte nervös. „Weil... weil Greyback Ihrem Vater erzählt hat, wer das Ziel seiner Rache war?"

„Genau." Radescu zog eine Grimasse. „Er hat es ihm ganz sicher erzählt... und obwohl ich mich klar und deutlich an jedes einzelne Wort erinnern konnte, das mein Vater in seinen letzten Momenten gesagt hatte, schob ich diese Erinnerungen monatelang von mir. Wir betteten ihn zur Ruhe und trauerten um ihn, und ich nahm seinen Platz als einer der Ältesten ein... und als der Hüter des _Piatra Lunii_. Ich _wollte_ mich einfach nicht erinnern – aber der Name _Lupin _verfolgte mich immer wieder. Der Sommer verging, und endlich machte ich mich daran, die Dokumente meines Vaters zu durchsuchen. In einer Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch fand ich eine dicke Mappe voller Zeitungsartikel. Manche davon stammten aus dem _Phoenixul Românesc,_ aber ein halbes Dutzend war auf Englisch, aus Ihrem _Tagespropheten_. Mein Vater hatte sie offenbar von seiner Reise nach Sibiu mitgebracht, um sie mir zu zeigen, damals im Juli. Jetzt las ich sie durch, und ich entdeckte den Namen _Remus Lupin._ Im Artikel hieß es, dass er mit seiner Frau in der Zweiten Schlacht gegen den Dunklen Lord gefallen wäre, aber es war auch die Rede von einem Sohn, einem kleinen Jungen."

Er senkte den Kopf.

„Zuerst wusste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte. Sollte ich mich an das Zaubereiministerium in Bukarest wenden? Der Ruf der Werwölfe ist in meinem Land nicht besser als in Ihrem. Ich stellte mir vor, wie ich im Büro eines gelangweilten Beamten in Bukarest stand und versuchte, ihm von einem Geheimnis zu erzählen, das ich nicht einmal annähernd offenbaren durfte... ich wäre gezwungen gewesen, über den _Piatra Lunii_ zu sprechen. Ich verlor beinahe den Mut... aber dann studierte ich die Zeitungsartikel noch einmal und fand andere Namen. _Harry Potter... Hermine Granger... Ronald Weasley. _Und ein Artikel erwähnte Ronald Weasleys älteren Bruder – einen englischen Drachenzähmer, der mit einer Gruppe Zauberer an den Hängen des _Varfûl Cindrel _arbeitet."

„Charlie Weasley," sagte Ruta. „Hatten Sie die Gelegenheit, ihn kennen zu lernen?"

„Ja," erwiderte Radescu. „Aber das war unglaublich schwierig; die Drachenzähmer arbeiten unter großer Geheimhaltung, und ihre Umgebung wird durch machtvolle Zauber geschützt. Erst vor vierzehn Tagen hatte ich Erfolg – und dann verbrachte ich eine mühselige Nacht mit dem Versuch, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nichts Böses im Sinn hatte, dass ich nicht vollkommen verrückt war und dass ich ihm die Wahrheit sagte."

„Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen," murmelte Potter; grüne Augen trafen schwarze, und Seekers Gesicht entspannte sich zu einem kurzen Grinsen. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Radescu zu; der Werwolf zog etwas aus seiner Tasche.

„_Domnul_ Weasley nahm Kontakt mit dem Ministerium auf; mit seiner Hilfe konnte ich endlich mit den richtigen Leuten sprechen. Und das ist der Grund, weshalb ich jetzt hier bin... um Ihnen meine Geschichte zu erzählen und die Schuld von Bojta zurück zu zahlen, _Doamna_ Lupin... und meine Schuld."

„Das verstehe ich nicht," sagte Ruta stirnrunzelnd. „Was für eine Schuld?"

„Bojta gab Greyback Zuflucht, als er sie nötig hatte, und wir ließen zu, dass er uns mit seinen fein gesponnenen Lügen zum Narren hielt. Unsere Einfalt führte zum Tod zweier Kinder, und zu dem Angriff auf Sie, _Doamna_ Lupin, und auf Remus Lupins Sohn. Hätte ich meine Trauer früher überwunden, dann hätte ich Sie davor bewahren können, jemals ein Werwolf zu werden."

„Wenn ich in den letzten paar Monaten irgend etwas gelernt habe," erwiderte Ruta mit einem bleichen Lächeln, „dann, dass ,Was wäre, wenn' nirgendwo hin führt. Ich gebe Ihnen für mein Schicksal nicht die Schuld, Mr. Radescu."

„Sie sind überaus großzügig," sagte Radescu; sein Gesicht wirkte hart und entschieden. „Aber ich gebe mir selbst die Schuld, und es gibt nur einen Weg, meinen Seelenfrieden zurück zu gewinnen."

Er öffnete die Hand, und ein kleines Fläschchen kam zum Vorschein. Es war fast leer; nur der Boden war mit einem feinen, schwarzen Pulver bedeckt. Seeker erhob sich hastig aus seinem Stuhl. Erregung kreiste in seinen Adern wie ein plötzliches Feuer.

„Ist das-"

„Ja, Domnul Seeker. Das ist Pulver vom _Piatra Lunii_ – genug für drei oder vier Anwendungen. Nutzen Sie es sorgsam, _Doamna_ Lupin, und Sie werden für den Rest Ihres Lebens vom Fluch des Mondes frei sein."

vvvvv

Sie standen im Vorraum neben der Eingangstür; Harry Potter trug seine Lederjacke und Radu Radescu einen langen Wollumhang.

„Ich treffe Andromeda zum Abendessen, sobald ich mit Mr. Radescu nach London zurückappariert bin," sagte Potter. „Ich werde ihr und Teddy sagen, dass es dir gut geht." Er lächelte Ruta an. „Vielleicht würdest du es ihr gern persönlich sagen? Ich bin sicher, sie hätte nichts dagegen, dass du mitkommst."

Ruta schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Harry," sagte sie. „Ich denke, nach dem, was gestern passiert ist, wäre das noch ein bisschen... früh. Oh – übrigens, als ich Teddy das letzte Mal ein Beedle-Märchen vorgelesen habe, ist das Buch versehentlich bei mir zu Hause gelandet. Würdest du es ihr zurückgeben?"

„Natürlich," meinte Potter. „Wenn du wirklich denkst..."

„Ja, das tue ich." Ruta sprach mit fester Stimme. „Gib mir einen Moment... ich habe es oben im Schlafzimmer gelassen."

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil begegneten ihre Augen denen von Seeker. Er sah ein winziges, warmes Lächeln und spürte, wie sich sein eigenes Gesicht zur Antwort unwillkürlich entspannte; dann war sie weg und er hörte ihre Schritte auf der Treppe. Er bezweifelte, dass Potter den kurzen Blickwechsel mitbekommen hatte, aber Radescus Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er ihm aufgefallen war. Seine Brauen hoben sich, und seine Nasenflügel weiteten sich, als würde er einen überraschenden Duft wittern. Einen Moment später war Ruta wieder zurück und reichte Potter _Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden. _

„Leben Sie wohl. Mr. Radescu," sagte sie, zu dem Werwolf gewandt. „Es war mir eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen. Nein... mehr als eine Freude. Ich werde nie imstande sein, Ihnen genug für Ihre Hilfe zu danken."

„Es war das Wenigste, was ich tun konnte," erwiderte Radescu ernst. „Leben Sie wohl, _Doamna_ Lupin." Er zögerte. „_Domnul_ Seeker?"

„Ja?"

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass Sie und _Doamna _Lupin nur Freunde sind? Sie sind nicht miteinander verheiratet?"

Ruta erstarrte, und Potter öffnete den Mund. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wandte Seeker den Kopf; der Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, war die schiere, niederschmetternde Essenz aller kalten Blicke, die Severus Snape jemals an seiner krummen Nase entlang auf den Jungen Der Lebte abgeschossen hatte. Der jüngere Mann lief scharlachrot an.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich," murmelte er. „Ich warte draußen." Er hatte den Satz kaum beendet, als die Tür bereits hinter ihm zufiel. Seeker schaute Radescu an und sah, dass dieser mit einer gewissen Verlegenheit lächelte.

„Ich hoffe, die Frage war nicht zu unverschämt," sagte er. „Es geht mich selbstverständlich überhaupt nichts an, aber ich muss zugeben, ich bin neugierig."

Seeker atmete hörbar aus.

„Sie haben Recht, es geht Sie nichts an," entgegnete er kühl. „Aber nein, wir sind _nicht_ verheiratet."

„Erstaunlich," stellte Radescu leise fest, und dann sagte er – fast unhörbar – etwas in seiner eigenen Sprache.

„Würden Sie das wohl bitte auf Englisch wiederholen?" sagte Seeker, und die Temperatur seiner Stimme sank weit unter die Kälte von arktischem Frost. „Mein Rumänisch ist ziemlich schwach."

„Vergeben Sie mir," antwortete Radescu gelassen, und dann fanden seine Augen die von Seeker und hielten seinen Blick fest. „Ich sagte: _Ich kann ihren Duft überall auf Ihrer Haut riechen." _

Seeker starrte ihn an; ihm fehlten die Worte. Der Zorn, den er zuvor erfolgreich nieder gekämpft hatte, kehrte mit voller Macht zurück. _Wie konnte er es wagen... und was, wenn seine Geschichte nichts anderes war als ein klug ausgedachtes Märchen, um die Familien in seinem Dorf vor Verfolgung zu schützen? _Sein Geist streckte sich aus und begegnete keinerlei Widerstand; Radescus Augen weiteten sich plötzlich und er fror ein, eine Hand zu einer Verteidigung gehoben, die viel zu spät kam.

_Das Erste, was er fand, war Rutas Gesicht... und sein eigenes, die Lippen misstrauisch verzogen, Dann überspülte ihn eine Welle unerträglicher Trauer, während er auf die verzerrten Züge eines sterbenden Mannes hinunter schaute. Von seine Händen und Kleidern stieg der schwere, warme Dunst von frisch vergossenem Blut auf. Seeker fuhr zurück, aber er wurde unwiderstehlich tiefer in Radescus Erinnerungen hinein gezogen, und Greybacks bösartiges Grinsen flackerte an ihm vorüber, gefolgt von einem Ansturm entsetzter Furcht. Da war auch ein schwarzer, schimmernder Felsen, begleitet von einem starken Eindruck unaussprechlicher Erleichterung. Doch über und unter all diesen lebhaften Bildern spürte er die bleiche Helligkeit des Mondes, eine ewige Drohung, ein überwältigender, schicksalhafter Fluch. _

Seeker zog sich aus Radescus Geist zurück und der Werwolf entspannte sich abrupt. Seine Augen sprühten rötliches Feuer... aber dann kehrten sie zu dem tiefen, ruhigen Braun zurück und zu Seekers Erstaunen _lächelte _er.

„Das habe ich wohl verdient," sagte er. „Ist meine Vertrauenswürdigkeit ausreichend bewiesen, _Domnul_ Seeker?"

„Das ist sie," erwiderte Seeker brüsk. „Und ich hoffe, Sie verstehen, dass ich sicher sein wollte."

Er sah zu, wie Radescu Rutas Hand nahm, sich darüber beugte und ihre Fingerknöchel mit den Lippen streifte. Dann verbeugte der Werwolf sich tief.

„_La revedere_," sagte er. „Sollten Sie jemals den Wunsch haben, den Ort zu besuchen, wo der _Piatra Lunii_ gehütet wird, dann sind Sie höchst willkommen." Ein letztes Mal blickte er Seeker an. „Sie alle _beide."_

Und damit war er fort.

vvvvv

Das Schweigen, das ihr Besucher hinterließ, was fast ohrenbetäubend. Es war Ruta, die es zuerst brach; sie trat neben Seeker und berührte ihn am Arm.

„Es ist nur natürlich, dass er etwas bemerkt hat," sagte sie leise. „Er ist schließlich ein Werwolf."

„Und auf brutale Weise taktlos," gab Seeker leicht gereizt zurück.

„Ich schulde ihm sehr viel," erwiderte Ruta und schuf einen kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen; die Stelle, wo nur Sekunden zuvor noch ihre Hand gelegen hatte, fühlte sich eigentümlich leer und kalt an. „Er hat mir das größte Geschenk angeboten, das mir irgendjemand hätte geben können – Freiheit vom Mond, Erlösung von dem Fluch, den Greyback über mein Leben gebracht hat."

Er antwortete nicht.

„Und da ist noch ein weiterer Aspekt," fuhr Ruta fort. „Die ganze Zeit hat es mir großen Kummer gemacht, dass diese Bürde nicht nur _meinen_ Schultern aufgezwungen wurde. Du bist nichts als großzügig und selbstlos gewesen, Stephen, aber eine Verwicklung in dieses wahnwitzige Drama kann wohl kaum ganz oben auf deiner Wunschliste gestanden haben, als du neu angefangen und darüber nachgedacht hast, was du mit dieser zweiten Chance machen sollst."

Ihre sachliche Auslegung seiner Träume und Hoffnungen sorgte dafür, dass seine Lippen in schwacher Belustigung zuckten.

„Deine Vorstellung von Selbstlosigkeit ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich," versetzte er trocken. „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass dein Bett zu teilen eine Frage reiner Menschenfreundlichkeit war."

Er blickte Ruta an. „Lass uns zurück ans Licht gehen; ich kann dein Gesicht kaum sehen."

Winky hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen und ein Feuer angezündet; der Raum war eine beruhigende Zuflucht vor der kalten Dunkelheit der Nacht. Stephen dankte der kleinen Hauselfe und schickte sie zum Ausruhen nach Hause; er versicherte ihr, dass nicht noch mehr Tee und Gebäck gebraucht wurde. Ruta setzte sich auf das Sofa und streckte seufzend die Beine aus.

„Radescu... er klang so... verblüfft," sagte sie. „Denkst du, es war deswegen, weil es ihn überrascht hat, dass jemand, der frei vom Fluch ist, den Mut hat, mit einer Werwölfin ins Bett zu gehen?"

„Nicht bei seiner Abstammung," sagte Stephen ironisch. „Ich habe den niederschmetternden Verdacht, dass seine Verblüffung einen Grund hat, der weit entmutigender ist."

„Oh?"

„Wenn er noch ein Knabe wäre, würde die bloße Tatsache, dass Leute in mittlerem Alter allen Ernstes miteinander schlafen, dafür sorgen, dass er sich vor Entsetzen krümmt." Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und sein eigener wurde weich, angesichts des plötzlichen Lachens, das in ihren Augen aufdämmerte. „Aber in diesem besonderen Fall könnte er einfach überrascht sein, dass du jemanden von meinem Aussehen und meiner... ähm... düsteren Natur in dein Bett genommen hast."

„Ich hatte keinen Grund zur Klage," sagte sie sanft und wandte den Kopf zum Feuer; das Licht der Flammen tanzte über ihre Haut und malte lebhafte Reflexe aus Helligkeit und Schatten. „Ganz im Gegenteil, Stephen."

Er sah ein knappes Lächeln, aber sie wurde rasch wieder ernst.

„Ich war daran gewöhnt, allein zu sein; mein Leben hatte ein festes, verlässliches Muster. Aber jetzt hat es sich aufgelöst wie ein schlecht gestrickter Schal, und es gibt Entscheidungen, die ich treffen muss. _Schwierige _Entscheidungen."

Seeker wartete schweigend.

„Radescus Pulver wird die Tatsache nicht ändern, dass ich nicht mehr bei Fionnula arbeiten kann. Ich bin noch immer arbeitslos, und ich muss mir immer noch etwas Neues suchen. Wenigstens muss ich mir keine Geschichten mehr darüber ausdenken, wieso ich jedes Mal fehle, wenn wir Vollmond haben; das wird die Dinge viel leichter machen. Und ich brauche den Wolfsbanntrank nicht mehr. Das gibt auch _dir_ eine Wahl."

„Mir?" Er studierte ihr müdes Gesicht. Ruta sah ihn an, die Augen ruhig und sehr klar.

„Die Wahl, fortzugehen, wenn du das willst," sagte sie. „Du möchtest dir vielleicht etwas Zeit nehmen, um nachzudenken, Stephen. Die letzten paar Wochen waren unglaublich schwierig für uns beide; das Schicksal hat uns mitgerissen wie eine riesige Lawine. Vielleicht brauchst du eine Gelegenheit zum Luft holen."

„Vielleicht," entgegnete er, wobei er seinen Ton so neutral wie möglich hielt. „Aber bedeutet das notwendigerweise, dass ich fortgehen muss?"

„Nein," gab sie zu. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber du könntest meine Gegenwart ein wenig... ablenkend finden." Ein Lächeln bebte auf ihren Lippen. „Ich kenne deine Geschichte nur zu gut – du bist wieder und wieder gezwungen gewesen, wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen, manche davon qualvoller, als ich sie mir vermutlich je vorstellen kann. Ständig hast du blitzschnell auf katastrophale Umstände reagieren müssen."

Sie stand von dem Sofa auf und kam zu ihm herüber: sie stand dicht genug vor ihm, dass er ihren Atem warm und sacht auf seinem Gesicht fühlen konnte.

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass es mir gleich ist, was am Ende dabei herauskommt," sagte sie. „Aber ich glaube, du solltest die Chance haben, deine Möglichkeiten ohne Druck abzuwägen."

„Sehr ungewöhnlich," sagte er langsam. „Und vielleicht ein wenig allzu dramatisch. Was ist mit ,Wenn es nicht funktioniert, können wir ja nur Freunde bleiben'?"

„Stephen." Jetzt lagen Rutas Hände flach auf seiner Brust. „Du hast deine Deckung geopfert, um zu meiner Rettung herbei zu eilen. Du hast Greyback getötet, um mir das Leben zu retten, und du hast meine Wunden versorgt. Du hast den Wolfsbanntrank für mich gebraut... und du hast mir bewiesen, dass ich es immer noch wert bin... dass ich es noch wert bin, geschätzt zu werden." Da war ein seltsamer, kurzer Bruch in ihrer Stimme, aber sie sprach trotzdem weiter. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir dazu zurückkehren könnten, ,nur' Freunde zu sein, oder Nachbarn, die sich gerade einmal über den Gartenzaun grüßen. Was meinst du?"

_Er war nicht närrisch genug, zu bestreiten, dass sie Recht hatte. Sie hätte ihm ohnehin nicht geglaubt – sie war entschieden zu klug, als es gut für sie war. _

„Nein." Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.

Sie lächelte – nicht traurig, aber mit jener Entschiedenheit, die er am liebsten an ihr sah. „Die letzten Wochen haben mir bodenloses Entsetzen beschert, aber auch grenzenlose Freude, und alles, was hell und hoffnungsvoll war, hatte seinen Ursprung bei dir, und nur bei dir. Ich möchte – ich _muss_ – dir etwas zurückgeben. Freiheit – und _Zeit."_

Er beugte sich dem Unvermeidlichen; ihm war bewusst, dass er Radescus Abschiedsgeste wiederholte, aber er stellte fest, dass es ihm nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte.

„Also schön – ich gehe jetzt; es gibt ohnehin ein paar Angelegenheiten, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Iss etwas, Ruta, und schlaf. Du bist immer noch ein wenig angeschlagen; versuch dich auszuruhen."

Sie trat zurück und brach den Kontakt. „Das werde ich, versprochen. Ich wünsche dir einen guten Abend, Stephen."

„Gute Nacht, Ruta."

Seeker sah zu, wie sie das Zimmer verließ; er blieb zurück und wartete. Nach einer Weile hörte er, wie die Schlafzimmertür zufiel. Er ging hinaus, nahm seinen langen Umhang vom Haken und verließ das Haus.

**Anmerkungen der Autorin: **

Zuallererst würde ich gerne meinen unermüdlichen Betaleserinnen danken, _rabidsamfan_ und _clevertoad_; ohne die beiden wäre ich nie so weit gekommen. Und in diesem speziellen Fall geht mein Dank auch an die großartige und hilfsbereite _luthien23_ – ihr Rumänisch ist viel besser als das von Seeker, und ganz sicher besser als meins. :-)

_Doamna/ Domnul_ – Herr/ Frau_  
Turnul Rosu_ – Roter Turm_  
familile de lupi_ – Wolfsfamilien_  
Consiliul Lupilor_ – Rat der Wölfe_  
Piatra Lunii_ – Stein des Mondes_  
Patriarh_ – Häuptling oder Patriarch_  
Stapânul Întunecat_ – Dunkler Lord_  
Phoenixul Românesc_ – Der Rumänische Phönix_  
Fiul meu_ – Mein Sohn_  
La revedere_ – Auf Wiedersehen

Ein paar zusätzliche geographische Details:

_Sibiu_ ist die frühere, deutsche Gründung _Hermannstadt _– die Hauptstadt von Transsylvanien. Das Zibinsgebirge kann man von dort aus deutlich sehen, hohe schneebedeckte Gipfel, und der höchste ist der _Vârful Cindrel_ (2800 m). Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form bei den Einwohnern von Bojta – die dortige Werwolfs-Gemeinschaft ist ein Produkt meiner Vorstellung und hat mit der Realität rein gar nichts zu tun. ;-)


	20. Mein Herz wird dich erkennen

Kapitel Neunzehn  
**Mein Herz wird dich erkennen**

Das Schloss war eine schwarze Silhouette gegen den dunklen Horizont. Im Lake District hatten Wolken den Himmel verdeckt; hier glitzerte eine Myriade strahlender Sterne auf Zinnen und Erkern, und die Luft war klar und eiskalt.

Stephen Seeker stand kaum fünfzig Fuß vom großen Tor von Hogwarts entfernt, seine Füße schon auf dem vertrauten Weg, Er hielt den Tarnumhang in den Händen; er würde ihn Harry Potter zurückgeben, sobald seine neueste Mission vollendet war. Wenn alles so lief wie geplant, würde er ihn nicht länger brauchen.

Seit fast acht Jahren war er nicht mehr hier gewesen; er hatte sich zweimal mit Minerva McGonagall getroffen, aber nicht in der Schule. Sie besaß noch immer das Haus ihres Vaters in Edinburgh, am Ufer des Firth of Forth. 1998 hatten sie gemeinsam sein neues Leben geplant, während er auf den breiten, grauen Wasserarm hinaus blickte und die goldenen Lichter der Züge beobachtete, die die Forth Bridge überquerten.

Aber jetzt war er nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen, _nach Hause._ Hier hatte er seine Jugend verbracht. Hier hatte er erfolgreich Wissen erworben und tragisch darin versagt, wahre Freundschaft zu finden, ehe seine Jugend nicht lange vorüber war. Hier hatte er fast siebzehn Jahre unterrichtet, gefangen zwischen seiner Treue zu Albus Dumbledore und seiner falschen Loyalität zum Dunklen Lord. Hier hatte er hilflos gegen den alten Hass angekämpft, der ihn ständig überfiel, wann immer er James Potters Sohn zu Gesicht bekam... obwohl der Junge auch Lilys Kind war. Hier hatte er sich zu dem Mann verändert, der in der Heulenden Hütte „starb". Und hier, in dieser Nacht, auf der Schwelle zwischen einem alten und einem neuen Leben, verspürte er große Dankbarkeit, dass seine widerwillige Wache über den Jungen Der Lebte einer der Schlüssel zu seiner persönlichen Erlösung geworden war.

Er konnte ihre Gesichter vor seinem inneren Auge sehen: James, arrogant und unerträglich selbstbewusst – aber James hatte Lily geliebt, er hatte sie _wirklich_ geliebt, und das war Grund genug, die alte Abneigung der Vergangenheit zu überlassen, wo sie hingehörte. Sirius, dessen grausame Haft in Askaban ihn daran gehindert hatte, zu dem Mann aufzuwachsen, der er vielleicht hätte werden können. Remus... _Remus._ Er war der Einzige, der Seeker im Rückblick tatsächlich anrührte... weil Remus die selben Qualen durchlitten hatte wie Ruta, weil sie ihn so hoffnungslos geliebt hatte... und weil ihr schmerzhaftes Schicksal so viel darüber offenbarte, was Remus den größten Teil seines Lebens durchgemacht hatte.

_Ruta. _

Endlich war er imstande, seine alten Feinde der Vergangenheit zu überantworten. Aber sie war seine Gegenwart, und vielleicht seine Zukunft, wenn es ihm gelang, sie von der eisigen Furcht zu erlösen, die zu ihrem erstaunlichen, großzügigen Angebot geführt hatte.

_Freiheit... und Zeit. _

Ihm war die Möglichkeit geschenkt worden, zu wählen, und er _hatte_ gewählt. Er konnte seinen Weg klar vor sich sehen... der Weg, der vom Elend in Spinner's End hin zu diesem Schloss führte, zu einem Ende und einem unerwarteten Neuanfang in der Heulenden Hütte und von dort aus in eine Zukunft, die er nicht allein verbringen würde. Nicht, wenn er den nötigen Mut in seinem Herzen fand, nicht, wenn er die richtigen Worte sprach... der stärkste Zauber, den er je benutzt hatte, kraftvoll genug, um die Seele der Frau aufzuschließen, die ihn genug liebte, um ihn freizugeben.

Jetzt stand er direkt vor dem Tor. Er faltete den kostbaren Umhang auseinander, zog ihn sich über den Kopf und spürte, wie der feine, dünne Stoff über seine Nase und seine Wangen wisperte. Er kannte die Zaubersprüche, die das Tor versiegelten, auswendig, und die schweren, hölzernen Flügel schwangen zurück, als er sie mit seinem Zauberstab berührte und die wohlbekannten Worte flüsterte.

Bleiches Mondlicht durchflutete die Große Halle, und der vertraute Geruch nach Büchern, Stein und uraltem Staub auf geschnitztem Holz legte sich um ihn wie eine liebende Umarmung. Seeker holte tief Atem und ging mit lautlosen Schritten... die Korridore waren segensreich leer, und seine Füße fanden den Weg zum Büro der Schulleiterin ohne jede Hilfe. Sie war ganz sicher nicht in ihren Privaträumen. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihre Pflichten sie bis spät in der Nacht beschäftigt halten würden. _Wie sie ihn beschäftigt hatten, in jenem Büro, das nie das seine gewesen war, weil es für ihn immer dem einzigen Mann gehören würde, den er jemals seinen Freund genannt hatte. _

Er kam zu dem Wasserspeier und zögerte einen Moment, während er nach dem Passwort suchte. „_Glenfiddich,"_ murmelte er endlich und erinnerte sich an die kurze Notiz, die sie ihm vor drei Monaten geschickt hatte, „nur für den Fall". Der Wasserspeier machte ihm den Weg frei, nicht im mindesten irritiert, dass es nur eine Stimme gab, aber keine menschliche Gestalt, von der sie kam.

Einen Augenblick später hatte er den Eingang erreicht; die Tür war angelehnt, und keine Stimmen waren zu hören, nur das ganz leise Kratzen einer Feder. Er trat ein, ließ den Riegel hinter sich einschnappen und blickte die Frau an, die hinter dem Schreibtisch saß.

Sie schrieb auf einem Pergament, eine steile, senkrechte Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen, und in ihren viereckigen Gläsern spiegelte sich das Licht des Feuers. Er konnte helle Strähnen in der schlichten Frisur erkennen, und müde Linien, die sich von ihrer Nase zu den Mundwinkeln herab zogen. Er ließ den Tarnumhang von seinen Schultern gleiten.

„Minerva."

Ihr Kopf zuckte hoch und sie schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. „_Severus?"_

„Höchstpersönlich." Er faltete das wertvolle Gewebe wieder zusammen und sah ihren verblüfften Blick, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Um Himmels Willen, aber der gehört _Potter!"_ rief sie aus. „Wie hast du..."

„Ich habe ihn mir geliehen, mit seinem vollen Einverständnis," erwiderte er, und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel. „Dir ist doch klar, dass ich nicht vollständig sichtbar durch Hogwarts marschieren wollte, oder?"

„Oh... gewiss doch." Sie schaute leicht verwirrt drein. „Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht..."

„Das wirst du schon noch. Ich würde dir gern eine überaus interessante Geschichte erzählen, und ich brauche deine Hilfe." Er setzte sich gegenüber von ihr in den Sessel. „Entspricht das Passwort noch immer der geheimen Flasche in dem Schrank da drüben?"

„Ja, tut es. Klug von dir." Minervas Gesicht entspannte sich zu einem seltenen Grinsen, und ein kleines Wedeln mit ihrem Zauberstab ließ die Tür zu dem fraglichen Schrank aufspringen. Eine grüne Flasche mit schwarzgoldenem Label segelte elegant auf den Tisch hinab. Sie entkorkte sie und eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit rann in zwei Kristallschwenker, die plötzlich vor ihr erschienen. Sie reichte ihm einen der Schwenker, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem und lehnte sich zurück, während sie sein Gesicht prüfend über den Rand ihres Glases betrachtete.

„Nun, Severus... ich bin ganz Ohr."

vvvvv

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte kalt herauf, mit schweren, dunklen Wolken, die fast die Dachfirste von St. Mary Green berührten. Ruta saß im Wohnzimmer am Fenster, ihren Morgenmantel eng um sich gewickelt, die Wärme des Kamins hinter sich. Schnee trieb gegen das Haus und überstäubte die Astern im Garten und das Fensterglas mit einem dünnen Schleier aus frischem Weiß.

Sie war bis auf die Knochen erschöpft. Winky hatte ihr am Abend zuvor noch ein frühes Abendessen serviert, und sie war lange vor Mitternacht zu Bett gegangen, um die Ruhe zu finden, die sie so dringend nötig hatte. Aber der Schlaf floh sie, und sie lag unter dem warmen Federbett zusammengerollt und starrte gegen die Wand.

_Sie hatte das Richtige getan. Sie hatte das Richtige getan. _

Es hatte sie bestürzt, zu sehen, wie bereitwillig er ihr Angebot angenommen hatte. Sie hatte ihm einen Ausweg gezeigt, und er hatte ihn tatsächlich gewählt. Aber was hätte sie sonst tun können? Radescu hatte ihr die perfekte Lösung für ihr persönliches Dilemma gebracht... und gleich, nachdem der Werwolf fort gegangen war, in der Dunkelheit des Korridors, hatte sie begriffen, dass das Pulver des _Piatra Lunii_ nicht nur Freiheit für _sie_ zu bedeuten hatte. Stephen war nicht länger an ihr Schicksal gebunden; es ging ihr jetzt gut genug, für sich selbst zu sorgen, und nachdem sie das Pulver genommen hatte, würde sie nicht mehr jeden Monat den Wolfsbanntrank trinken müssen, den er für sie braute.

_Sie hatte das Richtige getan. _

Nach jenem lächerlichen, schmerzhaften Drama mit Remus hatte sie sich mit ein paar anderen Männer getroffen, einer davon der Bruder einer jungen Hexe, mit der sie sich in der Gärtnerei in Dover angefreundet hatte. Er war nett und fürsorglich, und es war nicht sein Fehler, dass er sie ständig an ihren Cousin erinnerte... und an ihr eigenes, fürchterliches Versagen. Diese Beziehung endete, bevor sie zu ernst werden konnte, und nach ein paar weiteren, halbherzigen Versuchen – und mehreren Jahren – hatte sie entschieden, dass es das Beste sein würde, allein zu bleiben.

_Das Richtige. _

Was sie für Stephen empfand, war so anders als alles, was sie jemals für irgendjemand anderen empfunden hatte; Neugier zuerst, dann eine wachsende Freundschaft, die sich langsam in tiefe Zuneigung verwandelte. Seine Geschichte warnte sie davor, mehr von ihm zu verlangen, als er zu geben bereit war. Und dann hatte Greybacks Rache ihr Leben in Stücke gerissen, und Stephen gab ihr mehr, als sie je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Sie hatte sich mit beinahe furchterregender Geschwindigkeit daran gewöhnt, sich auf ihn zu verlassen, überwältigt von seiner ruhigen Großmut... es war so einfach gewesen, auf ihn zu vertrauen, so verhängnisvoll _natürlich,_ auf seine Kraft zu bauen. Und als Radescus erstaunliches Geschenk ihre Lebensumstände einmal mehr auf den Kopf stellte, da wurde sie ganz plötzlich von dem Gefühl überwältigt, dass ihre Bedürfnisse ihn gefangen hielten, ebenso wie das schicksalhafte Versprechen, dass Albus Dumbledore ihm nach Lily Potters schrecklichem, unzeitigen Tod abgerungen hatte.

_Sie hatte das Richtige getan. _

Sie konnte ihn nicht noch einer weiteren, langjährigen Verpflichtung aussetzen. Wenn sie irgend etwas über diesen ungeheuer komplizierten Mann gelernt hatte, dann, dass er seine Versprechen und Pflichten grimmig ernst nahm. Für den letzten Menschen, dessen Sicherheit man ihm anvertraute, hatte er beinahe sein Leben geopfert, und seine Fürsorge für ihre persönliche Sicherheit hatte fast zu seiner Entdeckung geführt. Sie wusste, dass er ihr ehrlich zugetan war, aber sie war sich ziemlich unsicher, ob drei Monate einer zögerlich wachsenden Freundschaft, ein entsetzliches Drama und zwei gemeinsame Nächte ausreichten, um ihrer beider tief verwurzelte Gewohnheiten und die unvermeidlichen Befürchtungen zu überwinden.

_Das Richtige. _

Aber sie _vermisste_ ihn... vermisste ihn schon jetzt mit einem Gefühl, das der Verzweiflung unbehaglich nahe kam, sie zitterte bei dem Gedanken, dass er tatsächlich fortbleiben und zurückscheuen mochte vor dem, was sie so wunderbarerweise erreicht hatten. Mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Staunen erkannte sie, dass ihre gesamte Verteidigung zusammen gebrochen war; sie fühlte sich unglaublich einsam, verwundbar und verloren. _Verloren ohne seine Stimme, seine Berührung, seinen sarkastischen Witz, verloren ohne seine Augen, die ihren Blick suchten. _Vielleicht hatte sie ja das Richtige getan, aber was, wenn ihr edelmütiges Angebot das Ende der kleinen, hoffnungsvollen Flamme bedeutete, die sie so unerwartet in ihrem Herzen genährt hatte?

Um halb sieben an diesem Morgen entschied sie, dass es nutzlos war, auf einen Schlaf zu warten, der doch nicht zu ihr kam. Sie stand auf, ließ sich ein Bad mit Rosmarin ein, um ihre niedergeschlagene Seele aufzumuntern und saß in den duftenden Dampfwolken, bis sie wieder imstande war, klar zu denken.

Ihr alter Morgenmantel war aus verblichenem, burgunderroten Samt und nach fünfzehn Jahren ziemlich abgetragen, aber sie hüllte ihren nackten Körper mit erschöpfter Dankbarkeit in die warmen Falten.

Sie ging hinunter in die Küche; sie war blitzsauber und leer. Winky war noch nicht gekommen... und Ruta war nicht ganz sicher, ob die kleine Hauselfe nicht ganz fort bleiben würde, wenn ihr Herr es tat. Eine kleine Szene trieb in ihre Erinnerung zurück: Winky, die mit einer eleganten Geste ihrer langen Finger Kaffee kochte und zur gleichen Zeit lauthals sang. Sie teilte Andromeda Tonks' und Molly Weasleys Begeisterung für Celestina Warbecks zweifelhaftes _Oeuvre;_ ihre quäkende Stimme, die „_Ich wär' so gern dein Liiieee-beeees-traaank..."_ hinausposaunte, war einer der seltenen Höhepunkte während der Tage nach Rutas Rückkehr aus St. Mungo gewesen.

_Sie vermisste nicht nur den Herrn, sondern auch seine Dienerin. ._

Im Wohnzimmer war es kalt, und nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns kniete sie sich vor den Kamin, nahm trockene Apfelholzscheite aus dem Korb und stapelte sie auf den Rost. Es war noch immer einfacher, ein Feuer mit der linken Hand anzuzünden, als den _Incendio_-Zauber zu versuchen, während sie sich gleichzeitig bemühte, den Zauberstab mit der rechten Hand nicht ungeschickt fallen zu lassen. Endlich fühlte sie die Glut der Flammen auf dem Gesicht und sank mit einem kleinen, befriedigten Seufzer auf die Fersen zurück.

Ein paar Minuten später hatte sie sich in dem Sessel neben dem Fenster nieder gelassen; sie zog den Vorhang beiseite und schaute in das dämmerige, blaue Licht des frühen Morgens hinaus. Genau gegenüber von ihrem Haus malte die Straßenlaterne einen weichen, hellen Kreis in die wachsende Schneewehe rings um ihren Fuß, und während Ruta noch immer hinsah, bemerkte sie Callista Ogilvie, die mit Fancy an der Leine auf die Biegung zum Mill Walk zuging. Die alte Frau machte langsame, vorsichtige Schritte; ihr weißer Hund war nur deshalb vor den sauberen Hügeln entlang des geräumten Gehwegs zu erkennen, weil er einen knallroten Pullover trug und etwas, das verdächtig nach Strickschuhen aussah. Vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren hatte Mrs. Ogilvie ihren Ehemann begraben, dachte Ruta, und seither residierte sie in ihrem Cottage, umgeben von Photographien in Silberrahmen, gestickten Blumen auf Rüschenkissen und einem Schoßtier zur Gesellschaft (die aktuelle Fancy war Nr. 4 in einer Reihe von Pudeln).

_Wo würde sie, Ruta, wohl in fünfundzwanzig Jahren sein? Noch immer in St. Mary Green, noch immer damit beschäftigt, in ihrem hinteren Garten Rosen und Gemüse zu züchten, während sie die Fensterläden gegen die Dämonen schloss, die sie überwunden... und den Mann, den sie fort geschickt hatte? _

Sie folgte der alten Dame mit den Augen, bis Mrs. Ogilvie um die Biegung verschwand, und plötzlich wurde ihr Blick zu der Stelle unter der Straßenlaterne zurück gezogen. Trotz der Kälte schien die Luft zu wabern, als würde sie über den Flammen eines Feuers erhitzt. Es folgte ein kleiner, scharfer Knall, selbst durch das geschlossene Fenster noch deutlich zu vernehmen, und eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt erschien, wo Sekundenbruchteile zuvor nur treibende Schneeflocken gewesen waren. Ruta starrte; sie traute ihren Augen kaum.

_Das... _

Sie blinzelte, Müdigkeit brannte hinter ihren Lidern, und für einen Moment war ihre Sicht verschwommen, Als sie wieder deutlich sehen konnte, war die Stelle unter der Straßenlaterne leer.

_Bravo. Jetzt fing sie schon an zu halluzinieren. Als ob ihr Leben nicht auch ohne diese zusätzliche Komplikation schon aus den Fugen ging. _

Ruta spürte, wie ihr Kopf nach hinten sank; sie kämpfte gegen das trotzige Verlangen an, nach einer ausreichenden Menge Schlaf in ihrem Bett aufzuwachen, getröstet von der Aussicht auf Winkys Kaffee und von der warmen, beruhigenden Gegenwart von Stephens Körper neben ihr.

„Guten Morgen, Ruta."

Mit einem Ruck fuhr sie hoch und riss die Augen auf.

Er stand mitten im Wohnzimmer; er trug noch immer seinen langen, dunklen Umhang. Schnee schmolz auf Schultern und Haar, und jede Linie in dem vertrauten Gesicht war so deutlich, als wäre er mit einer frisch geschärften Feder gezeichnet worden. Sie sah müde Schatten unter den schwarzen Augen und eine gewisse Anspannung rings um seinen Mund... als hätte es einen langen Weg gebraucht, zu ihr zurückzukehren, und eiserne Entschlossenheit obendrein.

Das war ihr letzter, bewusster Augenblick. Jeder klare Gedanke, die letzten Überreste ihrer noblen Selbstlosigkeit wurden von einer Woge aus nackter Erleichterung fort geschwemmt, und im nächsten Moment schoss sie aus ihrem Sessel hoch, die Hände blind nach ihm ausgestreckt. Er fing sie in seinen Armen auf und stolperte unter der Heftigkeit ihres Zusammenpralls einen halben Schritt rückwärts. Ruta wurde sicher festgehalten und vergrub ihr Gesicht in schneefeuchter Wolle, überwältigt von dem vertrauten Geruch und der Festigkeit seines Körpers unter dem dicken Kleiderschichten.

Minutenlang standen sie so da und schwankten sachte hin und her. Ruta konnte seinen Atem warm in ihrem Haar spüren. Endlich traute sie ihrer Stimme genug, um zu sprechen. „So viel zu meiner unerschütterlichen Willenskraft", murmelte sie in seine Schulter hinein und spürte, wie Gelächter durch seine Brust zitterte.

„Sie war ziemlich eindrucksvoll," entgegnete er. „Ich muss gestehen, ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass du mich sofort wieder wegschicken würdest. Vielleicht in das australische Outback, um dort wenigstens ein halbes Jahr über meine Entscheidungen zu... brüten."

Ruta trat zurück und nahm das große Taschentuch, das plötzlich in Stephens Hand auftauchte. Sie trocknete sich die Augen und stellte zu ihrer großen Überraschung fest, dass sie mit ihm gemeinsam lachte.

„Brüten? Das glaube ich kaum." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mit viel eher vorstellen, wie du die primitive Magie der Aborigines erforschst und eifrig Rezepte für Tränke mit fremden Kräutern und getrockneten Insekten sammelst."

„Sehr klug." Er lächelte sie an. „Und eine sehr gute Idee; vielleicht komme ich irgendwann einmal darauf zurück. Aber lass mich erst einmal diesen nassen Umhang loswerden. Winky wird jeden Moment hier sein, um Frühstück für uns zu machen. Es tut mir Leid, dass sie nicht eher kommen konnte; ich habe letzte Nacht ein paar wichtige Vorbereitungen getroffen, und sie war woanders beschäftigt."

„Vorbereitungen?" fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

„Zu denen kommen wir später," sagte er, schüttelte den Umhang von seinen Schultern und dirigierte ihn mit einem lässigen Schwung seines Zauberstabes aus dem Wohnzimmer, während sie sich wieder in dem Sessel niederließ. Et betrachtete ihr Gesicht und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Ich war den größten Teil der letzten zwölf Stunden in Schottland. Und ich habe dir ein Arbeitsangebot mitgebracht."

„Du hast..." Sie starrte ihn an. „Wer würde-"

„Minerva McGonagall, selbstverständlich," sagte er gelassen. „Einen Werwolf zu beschäftigen ist nichts Neues für Hogwarts, erinnerst du dich?"

Ruta holte tief Luft. „Ist ihr klar, was gestern passiert ist?"

„Ja, das ist es." Er sprach immer noch in diesem ruhigen, zuversichtlichen Ton. „Es macht ihr nicht mehr aus als mir."

Sie gab ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich. „Versuchst du ernsthaft, mir zu erzählen, es sei ihr _egal?"_

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt," Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf das Sofa. „Aber sie baut auf deine Vertrauenswürdigkeit – genau wie ich. Und die Idee, dich als Assistentin für Professor Longbottom anzustellen, hat eindeutig ihre Vorzüge. Er ist sehr geschickt im Umgang mit Kräutern, aber er bringt ständig die Papiere durcheinander. Und da ist dieses gemeinsame Projekt mit Beauxbatons, dessen Durchführung einen fähigen Kräutermeister erfordert. Neben profundem Wissen ist eine ordnende Hand dringend vonnöten, und Mr. Longbottom wird zweifellos entzückt sein, zu erfahren, dass es sich dabei um _deine_ Hand handelt." Er zog eine kleine Pergamentrolle aus der Tasche. „Das hier ist ein offizieller Arbeitsvertrag für die nächsten zwei Jahre, mit der Option, verlängert zu werden, wenn es nötig sein sollte, und mit einem mehr als vernünftigen Gehalt. Alles, was du tun musst, ist, ihn zu unterschreiben."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Sie nahm das Pergament und drehte es zwischen den Händen, aber sie rollte es nicht auseinander.

„Du solltest dir überlegen, nach Hogwarts umzuziehen," fuhr er fort. „Natürlich kannst du apparieren, aber es würde die Sache viel einfacher machen. Minerva ist mehr als bereit, dir eine Wohnung zur Verfügung zu stellen, wenn du sie brauchst, und St. Mary Green zu verlassen, würde bedeuten, einen klaren Schlussstrich zu ziehen." Er lächelte leicht. „Ganz abgesehen davon, dass deine Gegenwart Mr. Longbottom davon abhalten würde, mit den Papieren Schindluder zu treiben und jeden Fortschritt zu sabotieren, den du vielleicht gemacht hast."

Sie verspürte einen kurzen, scharfen Stich des Bedauerns. _Es würde das Ende ihrer Zeit in St. Mary Green bedeuten._ Acht friedliche, erfüllende Jahre... aber sich an eine idyllische Vergangenheit zu klammern, machte keinen Sinn. Greyback hatte das Muster ihres Lebens in Stücke gerissen, und es gab keinen Weg zurück. Stephen hatte Recht gehabt, gestern am Ufer des Bléa Tarn; sie _musste _für die Zukunft planen. Und die ersten Schritte in diese Zukunft an einem vertrauten Ort zu tun würde es ganz bestimmt leichter machen.

„Nur zwei Jahre, Ruta," sagte er; seine Stimme war sehr sanft. „Zwei Jahre, um die Fäden deines Lebens wieder aufzunehmen. Minerva hat sehr klar gemacht, dass sie dich, wenn möglich, gern in Hogwarts behalten würde, auch wenn das Projekt vorüber ist. Und in zwei Jahren bekommt Teddy seinen Brief..."

_Teddy._

„Bis dahin kannst du ihn jederzeit besuchen... jedes Wochenende, wenn du möchtest. Ich bin sicher, dass du sehr bald wieder ohne Hilfe apparieren kannst... aber so lange du Hilfe brauchst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du sicher hier ankommst."

„Du willst, dass ich dieses Angebot annehme." Es war keine Frage.

Er seufzte, „Ja, ich will, dass du dieses Angebot annimmst, Ruta. Für ein müßiges Leben bist du nicht geschaffen."

„Was ist mit dir?" Ruta betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Du bist es doch auch nicht."

„Ich weiß." Er erhob sich vom Sofa, ging zum Fenster hinüber und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. „Vielleicht ist dir die Tatsache nicht bewusst, dass die Schule mehrere Anwesen in der Gegend um Hogsmeade besitzt. Minerva hat mir ein Haus angeboten, _Kelpie Cottage_. Es ist geräumig genug, um komfortabel zu sein; es gibt sogar genug Platz, um ein Laboratorium einzurichten."

„Oh." Sie legte die Pergamentrolle sorgfältig auf den Tisch. „Wirst du es kaufen?"

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden." Er zögerte. „Aber ja... es ist gut möglich, dass ich das tue."

„Stephen..." Sie starrte auf ihre Hände hinunter. „Du hast dich monatelang hier in St. Mary Green versteckt. Aber du hattest nie geplant, dass das eine dauerhafte Angelegenheit wird, nicht wahr? Du wolltest nur sicher sein, dass es Harry gut ging... bis ich daher kam, natürlich, und die Dinge viel komplizierter wurden. Wenn du jetzt nach Schottland übersiedelst und dich so nahe bei der Schule nieder lässt, wo die Erinnerung an dich lebendiger ist als irgendwo sonst... das wäre ein weit größeres Risiko. Eines Tages wird die nächste Vicky Stone auf deiner Türschwelle auftauchen... oder sogar irgend ein ahnungsloser Lehrer, der geradewegs in dein Geheimnis hinein stolpert. Was wirst du dann tun?"

„Vertrau mir, das wird nicht geschehen." Noch immer sah er sie nicht an. „Die Zeit für Versteckspiele ist vorbei."

„Augenblick mal." Sie stand aus ihrem Sessel auf und trat hinter ihn. „Willst du mir allen Ernstes weismachen, dass Severus Snape seine Rückkehr plant?"

„Merlin, _nein."_ Seine Schultern versteiften sich. „Es ist nicht Severus Snape, der in _Kelpie Cottage_ leben wird, sondern Stephen Seeker. Nur, dass er bisher nicht mehr gewesen ist als ein bloßer Name. Es ist Zeit, ihm ein anständiges Gesicht zu geben."

vvvvv

Das Wohnzimmer war still... still genug, dass Ruta das zarte Flüstern der Schneeflocken an der Fensterscheibe hören konnte. Plötzlich knackste ein Holzscheit im Kamin und ließ sie zusammenfahren. _Ein anständiges Gesicht?_

„Ich verstehe nicht." Sie berührte ihn an der Schulter. „Du sprichst in Rätseln, Stephen. Würdest du mich bitte ansehen?"

Endlich drehte er sich um. Als er sprach, war seine tiefe Stimme so angespannt wie sein ganzer Körper.

„Ich wollte nicht nur, dass Minerva ein Haus in Hogsmeade für mich findet," sagte er. „Ich habe dir ja schon erzählt, dass sie meine neue Identität erschaffen hat, vor acht Jahren. Gestern Abend habe ich sie darum gebeten, für mich noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, mit einer dauerhaften Transformation."

„Aber Stephen..." Sie schluckte. „Das würde bedeuten..."

„Das würde bedeuten, dass meine äußerliche Erscheinung sich demnächst vollständig und unumkehrbar verändert," beendete er ihren Satz. „Natürlich ist diese Methode ohne eine offizielle Genehmigung des Ministeriums für Magie streng verboten, wenigstens, wenn sie benutzt wird, um den Körper eines Menschen zu verwandeln. Unter Gellert Grindelwalds Anhängern war sie vor fünfzig Jahren sehr populär; Voldemort lehnte sie ab, eben weil man sie nicht rückgängig machen kann. Und man braucht einen wirklich mächtigen Meister – oder eine Meisterin – der Transfiguration, um die Zauber auszuüben, ohne schwere Schäden anzurichten."

Sie spürte einen plötzlichen, eisigen Hauch von Panik in ihrem Herzen. „Dann ist es also gefährlich."

„Ja, das ist es." Sein Blick war ebenso ruhig wie entschieden. „Aber diese Maskerade fortzusetzen ist ebenfalls gefährlich, wie die jüngsten Ereignisse hinlänglich bewiesen haben." Er streckte die Hand aus und ließ die Fingerspitzen von ihrer Schläfe zu ihrem Kinn hinunter gleiten, in dem bloßen Hauch einer Liebkosung. „Und ich könnte mein Schicksal nicht in fähigere Hände legen, glaub mir das."

Sie stellte die nächste Frage, ohne nachzudenken.

Aber wenn die ganze Angelegenheit so gefährlich ist und obendrein illegal – wieso bestehst du dann darauf, dieses Risiko einzugehen, und wieso ist sie damit einverstanden?"

Er antwortete nicht. Ruta begegnete seinen Augen: sie sah etwas Unerwartetes in ihren schwarzen Tiefen, ein Flackern von... was? _Unsicherheit? Angst?_

„Stephen?"

„Nun..." Er räusperte sich. „Weil wir beide der Ansicht sind, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht den Rest deines Lebens mit einem Ehemann verbringen möchtest, der sich ständig hinter geschlossenen Vorhängen versteckt."

Die Zeit verlangsamte sich jäh und blieb plötzlich stehen. Ruta stand da wie angewurzelt, ihr Blick unverwandt auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, hypnotisiert von ihrem eigenen Herzschlag. Sie konnte den starken, regelmäßigen Puls in ihren Fingerspitzen und hinter ihren Schläfen spüren; ihr Atem folgte seinem Rhythmus und passte sich sachte dem kreisenden Strom ihres Blutes an.

„_Ruta." _

Mit einem Ruck kam sie wieder zu sich; er betrachtete sie mit wachsender Besorgnis. Und ja, da war _wirklich_ Angst, sie konnte es jetzt deutlich sehen... die Angst, sich zu weit vorgewagt zu haben, vor hinter ihm verbrannten Brücken, davor, noch einmal zurückgewiesen zu werden. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie imstande war, seine Hoffnungen mit einem einzigen Wort zunichte zu machen, traf sie wie ein heftiger Schlag gegen den Brustkorb.

„_Stephen."_ Sie erkannte ihre eigene Stimme kaum. „Bittest du... bittest du mich, dich zu _heiraten?"_

„Es sieht fast so aus." Seine Lippen zuckten in einem halben Lächeln, aber sein Blick war vollkommen ernst. „Ich habe Himmel und Erde in Bewegung gesetzt, um dich wieder in Lohn und Brot zu bringen, und um ein Haus zu finden, das ich dir als neues Heim anbieten kann. Ich habe eine der einschüchterndsten und willensstärksten Hexen in Britannien dazu gebracht, die Regeln zu brechen und mir ein neues Gesicht zu geben, und ich habe sie auch noch dazu überredet, eine Sondererlaubnis vom Ministerium zu beschaffen, damit sie die Trauung selbst vollziehen kann. Ja, Ruta Lupin, ich bitte dich tatsächlich, mich zu heiraten."

Unwillkürlich musste sie über diese eindrucksvolle Aufzählung lächeln. _Und doch..._

„Nur für das Protokoll: du weißt, was ich bin. Radescus Pulver mag mich davor bewahren, mich jeden Monat verwandeln zu müssen, aber ich werde nie wieder imstande sein, mir selbst vollkommen zu trauen."

„Jeder, der sich selbst vollkommen traut, ist nichts anderes als ein schwachsinniger Narr," sagte Stephen fast zornig. Aber dann umschloss er ihre Schultern mit festem Griff, und sein Ton wurde sanfter. „Wenn du in deinem Herzen statt dessen Vertrauen zu mir entdecken solltest und meinen Antrag annimmst, dann werden wir von nun an unsere Dämonen gemeinsam bekämpfen, Rücken an Rücken."

Ungläubige Freude wallte in ihr auf, hell und unwiderstehlich.

„Ich habe dir immer schon vertraut, von Anfang an," erwiderte sie leise. „Und du solltest genug über mein Herz wissen, um das selbe zu tun."

„Also dann..." Er zog sie an sich und drückte das Kinn in ihr Haar. „Bist du einverstanden? Ich werde nicht jünger, mein Gnadenkraut."

Ruta lachte in die warme Haut seines Halses hinein und spürte den Schauder, der ihm den Rücken hinunter rann. „Ich auch nicht. Und du hast Recht, wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren."

Sie trat zurück und hob den Kopf; ihre Augen trafen sich. Sie fand seine Hände und nahm sie. Sein Gesicht war jünger, als sie es je zuvor gesehen hatte, erstaunlich unbeschwert und voller Hoffnung.

„Ja, Stephen Seeker, ich werde dich heiraten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie der Mann, mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens teilen will, aussehen wird, aber er wird immer noch _du _sein, und das ist alles, was zählt."

„Ich danke dir." erwiderte er ernsthaft. „Ich verspreche dir, du wirst es nicht bereuen."

„Ich fürchte viel eher, dass _du_ es eines Tages bereuen könntest," sagte sie, und ihre Stimme schwankte ein wenig – aber bevor sie noch mehr Worte finden konnte, brachte sein Mund sie zum Schweigen. Der Kuss war zärtlich und zuversichtlich, und sie erwiderte ihn mit ungläubiger Freude.

Stephens Arme schlossen sich um sie. Seine Hände streichelten ihre Schultern und folgten einer köstlichen Spur ihr Rückgrat entlang. Er liebkoste ihren Nacken und sie hörte ein tiefes, stockendes Einatmen, als er ihre Nacktheit unter dem Morgenmantel entdeckte. Kuss und Umarmung wandelten sich von Sanftheit zu plötzlichem Hunger, schlug Funken in ihrem Fleisch und ließ es vor Entzücken aufflammen.

_Ja,_ dachte sie, _oh ja..._ und plötzlich schien alles in dem schwierigen, verwickelten Muster ihres Lebens an den richtigen Platz zu fallen. Die Niederlagen der Vergangenheit, die endlosen Jahre selbst gewählter Einsamkeit – das Ergebnis ihrer furchtbaren Unfähigkeit, Remus' liebevolle Freundschaft zu akzeptieren und zufrieden zu sein, mit dem, was er ihr zu geben bereit war – all das hatte sie hierher geführt, zu diesem Moment, an diesen Ort. Selbst Greybacks sinnlose Grausamkeit war auf gewisse Weise nützlich gewesen... um ihre versteinerte Überzeugung zu zerschmettern, dass sie niemand anderen brauchte. Denn sie _hatte_ Stephen gebraucht, sie würde es von nun an immer tun; das Schicksal hatte ihren gefrorenen Stolz endlich zum Einsturz gebracht.

Glorreiche Hitze breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und brachte ihre Haut zum Prickeln, und sie seufzte in seinen Mund hinein, während seine Finger sanft den Knoten des Samtgürtels um ihre Taille lösten. _Es fühlte sich so gut an, so unglaublich richtig. _Das Wissen über ihren neu gefundenen Bund strömte in ihrem Blut wie eine fremde Melodie, ungezähmt und triumphierend. _Mein,_ dachte sie und vergrub ihre Hände in seinem Haar, _du bist mein. Und ich bin dein. _

Ein metallisches Klappern kam aus der Richtung der Küche, gefolgt von lautem Wasserplätschern.

„_Lass mich in deinem Kessel rüüüüühr'n..." _

Die Stimme war unverwechselbar. Ruta brach den Kuss mit einem leisen Keuchen ab, Stephens Atem warm und rasch auf ihrem Gesicht.

„_Deinen Zauberstaaaab im Walzer spüüüüüür'n..." _

„Merlins Bart!" stöhnte Stephen. Gelächter sprudelte in Rutas Brust nach oben, ansteckend genug, dass seine Schultern bebten. Sie standen Stirn an Stirn, und die schwarzen Augen dicht vor ihr glitzerten in einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Belustigung. „Ich kann mich für ihren Musikgeschmack nur entschuldigen."

„Ganz ehrlich, ich finde das ziemlich reizend," protestierte Ruta und versuchte erfolglos, ihr eigenes, ausgelassenes Vergnügen zu bemeistern. „Warte, bis sie zu den Strophen kommt..."

„Versuchst du mir mitzuteilen, dass der Refrain nicht das Schlimmste ist an diesem Lied?" Er blickte entschieden entsetzt drein.

„_Mein Herz gehört für immer dir,"_ zitierte Ruta fröhlich, „_deine Kunst verzaubert mich, Leidenschaft, sie brennt in mir, mein Herr und Meister, ich liebe dich!"_

Stephen hob eine Hand. „_Erbarmen,_ mein Gnadenkraut... genug ist genug. Sogar meine Leidensfähigkeit hat Grenzen."

Er trat zurück; noch immer hielt er ihre Hand.

„Du musst hungrig sein," sagte er, „und wenn man deine Sucht nach Winkys Kaffee bedenkt, dann sollte ich mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich dir ihre Dienste sozusagen als eine Art Morgengabe anbieten kann."

„Ihre Kochkünste waren bestimmt eine große Versuchung," sagte Ruta, und ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel, "aber sie haben die Waagschale nicht zum Kippen gebracht."

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass der Hauptgrund meine _inneren_ Werte sind," bemerkte Stephen, „denn selbst wenn du meine äußere Erscheinung tatsächlich anziehend findest – was ich nur unter Schwierigkeiten glauben kann – dann wirst du sie nicht mehr lange genießen können." Das Lachen schwand aus seinen Augen. „Dir ist doch bewusst, dass du die Katze im Sack kaufst?"

„Stephen..." Ruta schüttelte den Kopf und suchte nach Worten. _Das war vielleicht eine letzte Art Test, und sie musste vollkommen ehrlich sein. _„Du irrst dich; als ich dir begegnet bin, hatte ich nicht die mindeste Ahnung, wer du warst, und trotzdem fühlte ich mich zu dir hingezogen. Ich habe deine Klugheit bewundert, deinen scharfen Verstand, deinen Humor... lange bevor ich deine wirkliche Identität entdeckte Und nach all diesem..." Sie hielt inne und fühlte den sanften Druck seiner Finger um die ihren, als er sie ermutigte, fortzufahren. „... nach all diesem Drama habe ich... ich schämte mich, dass ich dir soviel aufgebürdet hatte. Deshalb musste ich darauf bestehen, dir die Wahl zu lassen und dich weg zu schicken... und dann begriff ich plötzlich, dass ich mich selbst betrog."

„Wieso?" Seine Stimme war sehr leise.

„Weil ich den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen konnte, dich wieder zu verlieren," antwortete sie offen. „Meine Gefühle für dich haben nichts mit deinem Aussehen zu tun – ich werde jede Veränderung akzeptieren, solange der Mann unter der Haut der selbe bleibt. Mein Herz wird dich überall erkennen, Stephen Seeker."

Sie umschloss sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn.

„Und jetzt hätte ich liebend gern Kaffee und Rühreier. Ich überlasse es dir, ob du Winky gleich von unseren Plänen erzählst... du könntest einen Wasserfall von Warbeck-Schnulzen riskieren, weil sie beschließt, die gute Neuigkeit zu feiern. Und danach würde ich mich gern ein Weilchen hinlegen... ich habe letzte Nacht nicht viel Schlaf gehabt."

„Ich auch nicht," sagte Stephen. „Ich brauche einen Ausgleich für Minervas _Glenfiddich._ Die Zeiten, als ich eine Nacht voller Diskussionen und mit einer halben Flasche Malzwhisky ohne unangenehme Nachwirkungen verkraftet habe, sind lange vorbei."

„Tut mir wirklich Leid," lachte Ruta. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns zusammen hinlegen. Und nachdem wir uns genügend ausgeruht haben, könnte ich vielleicht tatsächlich entscheiden, was an dir du vielleicht behalten solltest."

Verständnis dämmerte in seinen Augen auf, und neuerliche Belustigung. „Erzähl mir nicht, du hast deine Vorliebe für meine Nase entdeckt!"

„Ich könnte ohne weiteres damit leben," sagte sie ihm. „Nur gibt es in Hogsmeade und Hogwarts wahrscheinlich zu viele Leute, die sich lebhaft an das Gesicht erinnern, zu dem sie achtunddreißig Jahre gehört hat." Sie blickte auf seine Finger hinunter. „Aber was ich inzwischen wirklich sehr mag, sind deine Hände, Stephen."

„Nur meine Hände?" _Er neckte sie, und er tat es offensichtlich mit großem Genuss._

„Gib mir eine Tasse Kaffee oder zwei," sagte sie, „und gönn mir ein paar Stunden ungestörten Schlaf, und ich werde dir sagen, was mir sonst noch ganz besonders an dir gefällt." Sie hob den Kopf und lächelte ihm unschuldig in die Augen. „Ich gehe jetzt nach oben und ziehe mich um."

„Bist du sicher, dass das nötig ist?" In seiner Stimme klang mehr als eine Spur Bedauern, und eine Sekunde später spürte sie seine Finger, die unter dem Morgenmantel die Rundung ihrer Brüste streiften. Sie fing seine Hand mit festem Griff ein, ehe er sich weiter vor wagen konnte.

„Frühstück zuerst." Sie sprach dicht an seinen Lippen. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

Auf dem Weg in die Küche blieb er auf der Schwelle stehen, fuhr sich durch das Haar und wandte sich zu ihr zurück und sah sie lange an. „Ruta..."

Der Klang seiner Stimme trug sie zu dem Abend zurück, als er ihr das Märchen vorgelesen hatte. Selbst im Körper eines wilden Tieres, vom Fluch gefangen gehalten, hatte sie instinktiv auf die Art reagiert, wie er ihren Namen sagte... voller Staunen und einer Freude, die er kaum zu fühlen wagte, gleichzeitig zögernd und fast unwillig. Aber jetzt waren alles Zögern und Widerstreben verschwunden, ersetzt durch neues Vertrauen und Frieden, und die Melodie in ihrem Blut wurde jubilierend, als sie sah, dass er sie mit der gleichen, tiefen Freude anlächelte, die durch ihre eigenen Adern sang.

Er verließ das Zimmer, und sie konnte hören, wie er in der Küche mit Winky sprach, obwohl sie nicht verstehen konnte, was er sagte. Sie ging ebenfalls hinaus und die Treppen zum Schlafzimmer hinauf, ihre Schritte rasch und leichtfüßig.

Er hatte nie die berühmten drei Worte gesagt, die die Leute normalerweise mit dem Bund zweier Herzen in Verbindung brachten... nicht in den vergangenen Wochen und nicht heute. Und Ruta glaubte kaum, dass sie sie irgendwann in nächster Zukunft von ihm hören würde.

Es störte sie nicht. Ihr Herz wusste es, ohne den Schatten eines Zweifels.

_Ihr Herz wusste es. _

**FINIS**

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

Damit geht eine Geschichte zu Ende, an der ich über ein Jahr geschrieben habe, und zwar _ohne _Epilog, weil ich den nach diesem Kapitel schlichtweg für überflüssig halte. Meinen allerherzlichsten Dank an meine großartigen Betas _clevertoad _und _rabidsamfan_ und an alle meine Leser!

Übrigens – wer gerne noch ein paar mehr Details will, der kann ab sofort meine Geschichte _Es war einmal in Hill Top_ lesen - und möglicherweise erfährt das Publikum darin sogar, wie „Stephen Seeker" nach seiner Transfiguration aussieht...

Und noch was: natürlich ist es ausschließlich Mrs. Rowling, die mit Harrys Welt Geld verdienen darf und nicht ich. Wenn Ihr mich für meine Geschichte "belohnen" wollt, dann tut es mit Reviews!


End file.
